Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Fortis
by Animangame02freak
Summary: Elia never expected that she'd be caught in the mix of the war in Tenebrae. She never dreamt to meet Noctis, a prince with mysterious powers and to become his friend. And as events begin to unfold with a tragic past retold she learns more about her own...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY ****DOES**** BELONG TO ****ME****! **

**I MADE IT UP WITH ****MY**** IMAGINATION AND MY TIME!**

**ALL CHARACTERS of FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE! **

This story is made for my entertain because FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII looks like a really **GREAT** game!

XD

**Fortis** is _Fortitude_ in English which means '_Mental and emotional strength in the face of danger and misfortune' _

* * *

Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Fortis

Chapter One:

Elia glowered at the armored armed men that patrolled through Tenebrae's city streets. She had awoken to screaming, jumping quickly out of her bed and towards the nearest window of her run down apartment. She was garbed in white, zipped, sleeveless shirt covered by a tied back black corset. A long skirt, the same color of her corset collapsed in a rippling effect to her lower thighs that lengthened at the sides to an upside down V that cleverly hid a pair of shorts beneath them. She wore long black boots, with a dark legging on her right side. At her left side was a fastened sheath that displayed her long sword that gleamed in the electric lights. The twenty one year old stared startled at the sea of helmed intruders, obviously enemy. Her metallic blue eyes stared darkly at the men running towards the center of the city. She cursed grabbing her black gloves slamming the door after her, her shoulder length black hair flying wildly behind her.

Soldiers advanced, their guns shooting at the citizens who let out cries of terror and anguish. Elia stepped out and stared puzzled as she was instantly shoved by a moving crowd filled with small children and women.

"This way!" one guard ordered them gruffly, "Go to the safe house."

She frowned at this, but her displeasure replaced with horror as a little boy stood crying a block behind scanning the chaos filled streets for his mother. Frightened at the sight, and of the soldiers that were still advancing, she shoved a neighbor aside pushing her way out of the mass of people towards the child. She sped past a supervisor and ran until she was kneeling down to the cry boy picking him up in her arms and quickly darted away from the incoming forces.

She inhaled some dry air scurrying towards an empty alleyway placing the small boy down, "Go find your mother, it's not safe here."

But the boy wasn't listening; his brown eyes stared at something that hung at her chest that reflected a glimmer of light off his eyes. Startled she glanced down, though she was relieved that she wasn't hurt, her metallic blue gaze stared surprised at her crystal pendent. It was a small thing, bound to a silver chain, thin as a strand of hair around her neck. Its smooth surface gleamed even brighter with the light that seemed the hum inside. She hid it quietly and swiftly beneath her shirt and placed a finger to the child's lips giving him a 'don't tell anybody look'. The boy nodded with a small smile mimicking her by placing his small fingers to her lips. Elia smiled but their moment was interrupted by the sound of the destroyed stone.

Falling pebbles from above alerted her, "Move!" She shouted nudging him out of the alleyway. Grumbling at the friction between her knee and the hard concrete, she, just in time, turned to glimpse the alleyways completely cave in with stone rubble. She let out a sigh of relief at their sheer luck and then let out another at a woman's praising cry as, she presumed, the boy's mother ran towards him scooping him in her arms, "Get out to safety!" she interrupted the mother's unheard gratitude due to the magnitude of sound that exploded in the air.

Something made the woman yell out in fear, quickly without hesitation, Elia swung out her long sword just in time to stop an intended blow of a gun from an enemy soldier. Frustrated, and impatient, she yelled at the mother to go, who obeyed, and refocused back at the man by slamming her palm into his face. Somehow her senses of hearing doubled as she heard the crunching of the cartilage from his nose as it pushed back into his head towards his brain. His body went buckled and collapsed as she pulled away. She knew that she didn't have time to think about her first kill and quickly glimpsed the incoming forces.

But still, it left a vile taste in her mouth.

A startled yelp escaped her as she twisted her body swerving out of the way of a bullet; she ran towards the group, swinging her blade at every movement of enemy body her eyes caught. One by one, they fell making her quickly advance to the others, who noticed her entrance and found her a threat. She smiled contently taking down another enemy soldier. A soldier behind her lunged, she twirled out a small dagger from a small pocket attached to her upper leg embedding it into his stomach. Unbeknownst to her, the small crystal necklace slipped from her shirt and bounced off her chest and out of her view. But how could she notice her necklace while fighting at least five armored opponents at a time?

A plated arm wrapped around her waist and feeling rather somewhat exposed; her metallic-blue eyes glinted and rotated swiftly punch him down to the ground; head first. Again she took a few second, to take her sword and slice it across the chests of three others, who didn't seem to even take in what was happening. Elia wiped her black, gloved hands together smugly; her eyes suddenly caught the light of her crystal and swiftly hid it for a second time. Relieved at again the luck, she was suddenly distracted by a looming shadow and struck him before his finger pulled back the trigger pressed at the back of her head.

Far in the distance, she didn't notice a pair of watching eyes. She didn't see that an armored man had been watching her hide the crystal through binocular lens or how he was the one motioning a group of soldiers to keep charging towards her. Elia glanced at the arriving knights letting out an irritated groan. Bullets shot below her feet, she back flipped out of harms way landing on the tip of her toes. Her eyes watched vigilantly straightening herself up as the soldiers began to form a circle around her. Too bad she didn't have eyes at the back of her head, for behind her, soldiers stepped aside allowing the same man at least in his early thirties to step into the ring. Hearing him, the woman turned to meet him unflinching and unafraid. Her eyes only burned with a hatred that seemed too much for words but thoughts alone. With a reminder of the weapon that laid naked in her grasp, she studied the new foe in front of her. He was head taller then her, with copper locks and glinting dark eyes. Like the rest of his troops, armor clad over his body but had an elegant cape trail behind him and gave him an air of command. The general raised an eyebrow at her, who glared back.

A smirk crept at his lips, "Who might you be…?" he murmured quietly gazing at her.

She raised an eyebrow at his politeness and huffed angrily ignoring his question. Something about him sent chills down her spine. And she hated it.

"You're not going to be a good girl and tell me?" She shook her head infuriated at his tone of voice, teasing yet aloof. Her blood boiled with her fingers twitching on her hilt to kill him already.

"Good girl?" she gave a laugh but just as hollow as the humor that wasn't there, her fingers were the color of chalk gripping the handle of her sword tightly, "Your charms won't work on me!"

"Alright then," he replied calmly drawing out a long claymore, its steel frame gleaming like liquid silver, "I'll cut to the chase then."

Her eyes widened jumping back barely missing the claymore's tip letting it strike the ground. Elia stared dumbfounded at him before casting a free dagger with a flick of her wrist. Quicker then she could even imagine, he caught it barely touching the brink of his nose; he smiled with a certain arrogance at her attempts.

She gaped horrorstruck, the look disappeared to hide her astonishment as she shrugged, "Ok, so you're good!" she complimented.

The metal in Elia's metallic blue eyes flashed and struck at him suddenly lunging at him with her sword. Their blades met but with her fist, slammed him hard against his face throwing numerous punches at him. He ducked a suddenly blow and snatched her gloved hand, smiling. With an infuriated yell, she kicked him against his armor plate, making him slid across the ground. She charged at him, landing a kick against his face making him flip back. Elia ran not even a second back on the ground and motioned a kick; a glint of steel alerted her and found his claymore defending him from her blow. He grinned with the same cockiness, her eyes widened as he swung his blade further back. She spun in the air and landed back on her two feet.

_Hell, he's fast!_ She thought surprised refocusing back to her blade as she watched him come back at her, _He's not human or else he extremely blessed. _She couldn't finish her thought barely dodging a sudden blow, _Or cursed_, she decided.

She ducked and evaded every move and if they did meet, sparks erupted from their blades. Their clashes bounced off the building walls, a shrilling ring with every blow. Soon after a row of shocking blows, momentarily paralyzing her limbs, she found herself gasping trying to escape his attacks. This man was more a foe that she had ever encountered. And though as much as it did please her to know that there was a challenge, he was too much for her for he fought with a skill that seemed more unearthly then anything she had ever seen.

He must have been sensing her struggle to defend herself for he let out the haughty grin that made her flush with anger. His blade clashed against hers with more strength and she watched in silent horror as his blade slid underneath her hilt and knocked it away from her numb fingers. She cursed her bad timing. Then the side of his hilt knocked against her right rib, she let out a cry feeling something crack fully well aware of it being broken. Something struck her body, something with such force that it knocked her off her feet flying across the ground against a stone wall. A cry tore from her lips as she made contact against the solid barrier feeling her body ache, parts of her even crack, even if she flinched. Elia groaned rubbing her head; the stone behind her had cracked around her image leaving her in a dent of rock. Her hair tumbled besides her face; a flash of the claymore's steel alerted her; her fist tightened, her head thrown back with a soundless scream. Her metallic blue eyes slowly shifted besides her at her right arm as the man's blade embedded itself into her right shoulder, the arm which was her fighting hand. He smirked placing more pressure onto his blade sinking deeper into her shoulder; her left hand weakly grasped the blade suppressing an urge to scream. As she moved towards relieving the sword from her shoulder, her other hand reached for her fallen sword that was a mere inch away.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the man asked her quietly shoving the blade in deeper; she let out a gasp for air groaning clutching her teeth stopping her reach momentarily. "Give me your crystal." He requested suddenly gentle trapping her eyes with his own.

Her eyes narrowed grasping his blade more firmly, "I don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered wearily.

"Don't you—play toy with me." he chided grinning delighted at her as if they were playing a little game, "I know you have it—I've seen it." He hissed through clutched teeth.

Elia pursed her teeth as a bead of sweat glistened down her cheek, "Who are you?" she demanded softly, her voice trembling with rage.

The stranger sighed tightening his grip on his claymore, she twitched gritting her teeth with silent agony, "My name is Andreas." His voice was in a mocking tone of voice pronouncing it slowly and clearly as if talking to a person who was mentally challenged.

Beyond words she screeched at him.

He chuckled lightly amused, "Hmm….come to think about it. You're pretty useful." She glared baring her teeth like a beast letting out a snarl. He merely shrugged it away, "Very well, have it your way. The sooner you come with us, the sooner your pain is gone."

"I'd die first."

Andreas chuckled, "What makes you think I'd listen to your answer?" he asked humorously, his grip of his blade tightened, digging his blade further in roughly, "Little girl."

Elia felt the blade hit the wall behind her, digging through her shoulder; her gloved hand on his sword gripped tightly. She wanted to scream to end the torture. To end the suffering that she was going through. Then, something spread through her veins, alien warmth that infused her weary muscles and aching limbs. Strength empowered her and continued to consume her. A question pricked at her mind: Where was this strength coming from? Elia didn't care, she _wouldn't_ care, not while Andreas was still alive and watched her with a mystified expression at the sudden gleam in her eyes.

She felt the crystal hidden away, she wouldn't let _this _man take her most treasured object that she had been guarding for all her life, "Don't—you—underestimate me!" she screamed yanking the claymore's from her shoulder and threw him back with all the power she had just obtained. She winced at the sudden decrease of energy.

Andreas's claymore tip dug into the pavement in a desperate attempt to keep himself from falling back any further giving her free time to take her weapon that laid not far from her. Her knees shook as she tried to stand, she gasped as she collapsed the ground as a pain shot through her leg from her ankle. It was twisted. Cursing softly she glanced up to see his eyes staring at her with a pointed sword, his lips curled to form a bitter sneer. She glared back pressing her other hand against her wound to push back some of the blood. Already the crimson began to pool across her white shirt. She was aware of him coming towards her; already the strength she had just acquired was gone.

_Perhaps it was only meant for that one moment,_ She thought. A part of her unclenched, she didn't care to die now, she couldn't escape him. How could she when one of her ribs was broken, her body ached and already she couldn't feel the twisted ankle. Her tired fingers grasped the hilt of her blade more firmly bracing. Well, she could try and bring him down with her!

Suddenly the knights watching them were suddenly thrown aside, _blasted_ off their feet. The noise broke through her thoughts focusing on the distraction. As did Andreas who overlooked with disapproval in his dark eyes and yet shone with a strained curiosity.

There was a pair of footsteps that broke through the hazy wind-blown smoke. A dark haired man strode towards Andreas, a blade of his own in hand. Something was strange about the blade the stranger was wielding that mystified Elia. It was unlike every sword she had come to see, its blade was slender, not too thick but not to thin. The hilt was more impressive for she saw a strange object that was connected to it. It looked like…for a second her sight swerved and when it reappeared she looked at it again.

A motor?

The two men stared at each other; she thought she saw Andrea's face drain of color giving his pale skin almost a ghostly look. It happened all too quickly; the newcomer attacked the Andreas aggressively and in turn, blocked Andrea's attacks almost effortlessly. Her eyes flickered between the two. She studied how their body's twisted and how sparks from their blades lit their hollow eyes. Elia's stomach dropped as Andreas jumped away just a second before the stranger's blade struck the very space he had just been. Andreas had been toying with her! Every attack he had struck at her was nothing compared to the blows he was trying to use on his new foe. Disgusted at this new reflection her eyes noticed more knights standing around at attention. They weren't going to shoot, not while their leader was part of the fight.

Andreas attacked the man swinging his claymore with inhuman speed. The young man's blade halted his claymore and knocked him off his feet before Andreas could even glimpse his own blade flying through the air. He waited patiently for Andreas, who chuckled motioning the remaining knights around them. Elia watched the knights lift their guns, taking the distraction Andreas lunged for his weapon; the young man appeared calm, not at all affected by what had just occurred. He ran at Andreas, as their weapons clashed releasing the sound of abused metal. For a moment, her eyes wavered, swerving over the boundaries of consciousness and dreams. She heard the sound of constricting blades again to watch the new stranger appear almost behind the man. His movements confused her. One moment he'd be there and then elsewhere. The pounding of her heart made her chain of thought dissolve unable to hold her fainting any longer. Suddenly Andreas jumped back, disappearing behind the soldiers that had gathered in more numbers then she had noticed.

A bullet sounded off then hundreds followed afterwards. The man did nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Elia stared in disbelief as the gunfire ricocheted in front of him, to the side of him, everywhere. There was no sign of a struggle, no sigh of pain across the stranger's face. Elia peered as something flew in and out of her vision. There was something, no…a lot of things. Mirages of weapons raced around him, deflecting all the bullets in such unearthly speed that she began to wonder if she was dreaming. The man was gone, followed by the sound of shattered armor, broken guns and the sound of broken bone and flesh. Her eyes couldn't keep up with him and when her fuzzy vision cleared, the man had just thrust his blade beneath the under armor of a knight and used his broken arm to fire more of the bullets left in his gun. With a look of disgust, his hands gripped the body and flung it's corpse towards the men. Then as the corpse and confusion settled (which didn't take long) he was gone suddenly appearing behind them already slicing through their armor and moved on to the others.

As the final body toppled over, she stared at him. True he was standing still but his posture was so calm and so _relaxed_ that she could decide what the hell had happened. Bodies were sprawled all around him and he just looked around as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't killed all those men in a matter of seconds. Stabbed at their hearts or beheaded him or even used one of their own men against them. Elia watched him stare at Andreas who unlike her showed no sign of surprise. Then Andreas ran and like a reflection, the stranger mimicked the same maneuver and their blades met. The strange blade of the man swerved towards Andreas, who jumped over the man's head and with not after a moment's touch on the ground had his sword swung at him. Her alarmed yell drifted towards him, and before she would wonder if the man had heard her, his back was angled behind his back blocking Andrea's thrust through the spine. Andreas growled and it was a second that the opposed pressure of his blade disappeared as the man suddenly disappeared. Then he was behind him and with a glint of metal followed by a curse of a groan. Andreas skittered back, his hand clutching his shoulder that was already oozing with liquid drops of crimson. His dark eyes cast a look at the patient man whose face matched the loathing that sparked their eyes. Andreas swore and with a low crouch, he jumped disappearing into the murky abyss above. A silhouette of a giant machine made her eyes watch as the image of a helicopter disappeared further into the night.

She watched the remaining men disperse like storm clouds and felt a certain touch of smugness at their retreat. But the feeling was cut of as her head burned with pain, she clutched her fist, now dripping scarlet. Her vision faded as the pain doubled. Elia's eyes waved leaning her head back against the wall. The coolness of the wall helped somewhat but had no influence over the creeping shadows that began to dim her thoughts. She heard footsteps and glimpsed a shadow loom over her and knew no more.

* * *

Elia is hewbrew for 'Stranger/foreign' and is devived from _Elios_ which mean 'sun' in Greek

Andreas means 'Warrior' in Latin

This is my first story on this website and I hope you'll stay with this story till the end!

~_Animangame02freak_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He watched in complete silence letting his eyes scan over her. His weapons were on the brink of becoming visual if she seemed to be a threat or at least a problem. His dark eyebrows narrowed in silent puzzlement. She wasn't an enemy…but then just who was she? The young man tilted his head curiously; all women were _supposed_ to take shelter. Obviously she was being brave or very stupid.

He let his eyes watch blood trickle from her exposed wound. If that continued; she'd never wake up due to loosing large amounts of blood. His eyes flicked towards her long sword, still in her grasp. Her fingers gave away easily as he held up the blade to examine it. Why was she wielding a weapon like this? He had never seen a woman with a weapon before. He scowled; frustrated at how strange this girl's actions were that made her a mystery. With a blunt side of the blade, he used her sword to tilt the girl's face to make her face turn to him. She was beaten up pretty bad, a cut on her cheek, bruises dotting her arms and an impaled blood wound. There were perhaps even more wounds beneath the clothing. His gloved finger touched the side of her body, she flinched as he passed over a rib. Broken, he decided. He noticed on how her left leg remained still as her other leg had jolted to the touch. Perhaps sprained. He glanced around eyeing the scenery darkly; the enemy would be back and if they did, something about her had gained their attention. She was light in his arms; her breath was faint as her teeth grit in pain. Hurt this woman may be but she was still a stranger. To use his power around her would have consequences, and if she was captured and did talk, she would indeed talk of the strange abilities he did possess. His thoughts flicked back to the corpses of men that he had just dealt with recently. Had she seen that? He ignored the question for now but let out a string of whispered bitter curses instead. He placed her body on abandoned motorcycle that he had found near crumbled ruins and swept the rubble off its smooth exterior. He then mounted it allowing her to lean against his chest for support. The engine roared to life, releasing a sound similar to thunder and quickly he sped down the district towards the slums and away from the battlefield.

* * *

Yeah, Noct's POV.

Sorry for its shortness.

~_Animangame02freak_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chapter three! FYI: I won't be able to put in new chapters _every_day so do have some patience.

This is Elia's POV again! Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

_She was alone. So very alone. Her tears shimmered like liquid diamonds down her cheeks and fell into oblivion with each drop. It was cold to her surrounded in the heavy black. Where was she? Was she dead? A soft glow illuminated through her closed vision, its warmth was comforting to her presence making her eyes open to see what could give light in the murky dark. She saw her crystal, but it was different without a chain, shimmering in its giving light. It was larger then normal, at least three or four times as big as she was and just as wide. Elia frowned watching the object began to transform, its size diminishing. The polished edges smoothed and grew smaller, until she saw a man, his back turned on her. His body illuminated a comforting light warming her. Her lips trembled unable to look away. In a loud voice, she called out to him but he didn't respond. Then darkness beneath her reached up fastening around her, she felt her consciousness begin to fade. She wanted to scream struggling to swim up to the man who hovered just out of her reach. Her hands tore apart at the shadows desperately clawing her way free. Then she stopped, her body paralyzed. Her strength had failed, gone like a candle snuffed out. Her limps went numb accepting the chilling hands to drag her further into the abyss that began consuming her entity._

_Then Elia felt something sturdy take her outstretched hand. The crystallized man was still afloat pulling her with no show of apparent effort. The darkness was swept away like leaves in a storm, disappearing into corners unknown to her. Her eyes opened only able to focus on his lips as he spoke with unheard words. Their fingertips touched releasing a powerful surge of energy that jolted life into her body. The new strength received made her gasp for the stilled air. Her body glowed like soft candlelight, she felt her body rejuvenate, her mind growing clearer until she felt a gloomy veil lift. _

_She gazed back at the beautiful stranger who was shining with a light of his own. But how?_

Elia opened her eyes more alive then she had ever felt. She sighed placing her hand touching her crystal at the base of her neck. Comforted, she gazed around her new surroundings. The place was abandoned, it's remains showed that it held be once a great citadel. Then the sound of something shifting its weight against granite made her skin jump. Frightened, she bolted upright and held her breath seeing what had scared her.

A young man was seated on a fallen pillar staring out of what was left of a glass window. The stranger exuded a calm, assured air as he looked outside silent as a statue. He appeared to be a one or two years older then her; somewhat in his early or middle twenties and an inch or so taller. His serious face was framed with untidy black hair that made him more frightening.

His clothes were strange to her and how he was dressed made her wonder if he was a soldier. He wore a long, black, zipped up shirt with, just as dark, leathered gloves that covered his fists. Around his waist was a belt that showed his lean waist with pants and boots that same empty black. His shoulders were broad with biceps muscled and tense. But his looks were distracted as an object floated in and out of her vision that seemed transparent.

"Who are you?" asked Elia, taking a shallow breath wondering how she had noticed him before.

The young man's gloved hands tightened at her awakened presence. He flicked his eyes at her casting an enigmatic look. She stiffened. His eyes were blue, deep as she could imagine as the sea would be but its surface was cold like ice. She raised an eyebrow but determined to stare back at him. He remained silent for a few moments.

"Noctis." His voice was low and controlled, but curiously emotional.

Elia whispered his name soundlessly committing it to memory. As if finding her of no interest, he looked away continuing to observe through the window. She however, found him otherwise. Her eyes studied his features. His face was flawless in a haunted beauty that chilled her. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes that seemed captivate her. Despite the part of herself telling her to fear, she felt drawn to them. As if reading her thoughts, the beautiful boy met her gaze, his eyes narrowed at her as if he had expected her to turn away.

His looks were damaged by the harsh words he uttered next, "Stop looking at me like that, you're giving me chills."

She frowned feeling foolish at his rude remark; she folded her arms resisting an urge to stick out her tongue as a kid would.

"_What a nice guy_." She muttered under her breath, heavy sarcasm.

He huffed jumping off the pillar with certain grace, "Well, I'm not nice." He retorted suddenly really close.

Her heart drummed against her ribcage staring at him furiously. She was angry at him of course, but mostly mad at herself for feeling shy at the sudden proximity. Saying nothing, she looked away stubbornly as he walked away towards a small basin. The man named Noctis washed his face with a small handful of water. Momentarily distracted, she watched the droplets of water trail alongside his skin. What was so interesting about it? The fact something like water could be in this place? Or the fact that he seemed to enchant her by doing simple things? He froze, as did she when she saw that he was looking at her with a frustrated expression.

"What?" she demanded hotly regaining her bad temper.

He didn't answer. His eyes were on her but he didn't see her. He was lost in thought. Elia scowled feverishly hoping that he would take his gaze elsewhere. Noctis's azure eyes focused and quicker then she could, adverted his eyes muttering under his breath. She inhaled a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, frustrated at him and his attitude. Her fingers, that she had placed to rub her chilled arms, halted at her shoulder feeling smooth skin beneath the sliced shirt. Gasped startled, she looked at her once wounded shoulder unable to piece together how it could have healed so quickly.

"How long have I been out?" she shot at the observing stranger.

He merely shrugged, "A few hours, I suppose."

Elia placed her fingers on her shoulder tenderly. She winced remembering the pain; the urge to scream, to beg him to stop. Unspoken words that were on the tip of her tongue but somehow managed to hold on to her sanity.

She sighed closing her eyes thinking about the monster called Andreas. What did _he _want_? _She had to be more careful from now on with her crystal. If any more people found out, she'd be pursued by countless more who wanted it. Crystals, she recalled, were great treasures, locked in the vaults of the royal families long ago. They were limited yet powerful objects that could cause great despair if put in the wrong hands. She touched her necklace worried but careful of the rude man's on looking. She flicked her steel-blue eyes up at him, who glared back at her in response. Whoever this guy was, she didn't like him: his cold mien and nasty remarks. He was like a destroying angel: glorious yet dangerous.

"My wound is healed." She explained nonchalantly, her eyes darkening at his direction.

He shook his head, "I see that," he murmured, "seemed like it took you longer then I thought to figure that out."

"What!?" She gasped aggressively.

"Quiet down." He chided casting his eyes at her silencing her with a piercing gaze, "You don't need to shout."

Elia stood up swiftly on her feet, eyes blazing, "Hey, I fought to protect my life and this city that I call home!" A look flashed across his face that puzzled her but was too angry to consider it, "_That_ one guy stabbed me, trying to _kill_ me! And now, I meet _you_, this guy who gives me this rotten attitude!" She spat her breath coming in deep pants, "I may not know what position you have, but it doesn't mean you have to treat me like trash!"

Again, it looked like his posture had enjoyed a personal joke but his face was masked from showing any emotions.

Noctis blinked; azure eyes narrowed, "A pretty speech." He answered finally. He sighed brushing his hand through his dark hair, "You've got a lot of guts." He told her, "Not much sense but guts."

"That makes two of us." She hissed under her breath.

She watched in fuming silence as he mounted his motorcycle. Its interior was sleek, covered with glossy black plating. It had giant wheels memorizing her eyes every time light reflected off of them.

He sighed annoyed drumming his fingers impatiently across his bike's handle, "Coming or not?" he snapped lowly.

Elia stared at him as if he was joking, "I'm going with you?" she asked.

By the look in his terrifying and wondrous eyes, he wasn't kidding around. Sighing, she reluctantly seated behind him. Once she was strapped in, he took off bolting with such speed out of the abandoned building that took her breath away. Elia gazed around, the sky wasn't as dark as it had once been but seemed to show a much lighter atmosphere. She sighed and faced back at the front; a sudden jerk alarmed her and placed her gloved hands on his shoulders. Her lips went dry as her heart beat wilder then before, she shook her head feeling dizzy withdrawing all contract of him quickly hoping not to pass out. His broad shoulders were tense and muscular beneath his shirt. Noctis noticed to her complete discomfort. Much to her relief or the fact that his unspoken question was answered by the look on her face, he didn't say anything only speeding up if that was possible.

They didn't speak the entire way there. In order to keep herself focused, Elia shut her eyes firmly not wanting to stare at his back the entire way. She recalled the memories of their heated arguments letting her dislike of his take over the alien emotion that had nearly began to spread. Elia frowned as her senses suddenly began to gleam bright. She saw something in front of her, just within her grasp. It was bright like star.

The clearing of the impatient throat broke through her train of thought; she opened her eyes realizing that the ride came to a complete halt. Noctis's indigo eyes were peering behind his shoulder waiting for any sign of movement.

Once she did, he huffed looking away, "Was I driving to quickly for you?" he asked as she dismounted unsteadily. She caught the mocking tone behind his serious frame.

She shook her head, "I was just lost in my own mind." Elia replied softly. _What was that?_ She thought suddenly looking up at him, who stared back in identical confusion like her.

He shifted slightly, "Go back and find a safe place to stay." He said, his voice layered with command, "Don't leave once you step in."

"And what happens if the enemy comes back?" she asked feeling the familiar hint of rage, "You just expect me to stay and watch my city, my _home_ suffer?"

Noctis arched a perfect eyebrow, making her lost for words, "If that is to keep you safe," he replied quietly starting his engine.

"It's Elia."

His posture straightened looking her back in the eye, "What?"

She smiled not able to help herself, "Was that too fast for you?" she spoke slowly pouncing her syllables clearly, "My name is Elia."

Again, raising an eyebrow, he stared blankly at her, "Go find a safe house and lay low." He directed her, "Was _that_ too fast for you?" he repeated in a slow tone.

"Not at all." Satisfied with her answer, he drove off disappearing around a city bend in such speed that was too quick for her eyes, leaving her alone in the abandoned city street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elia ran through the city streets looking for a safe place he had directed her. She scowled in her head; she didn't _want _to be helpless. She had been trained with a sword to protect herself and those around her. Then why was she obeying this guy's command? Her steel-blue eyes continued searching, hoping that she would find the refuge to think. Unknown to her, she had more then Noctis to focus about.

A pair of binoculars zoomed in on her, he smirked gesturing the group of knights towards the west, "Make sure they don't meet again." He ordered. Andreas focused back at Elia, "Group Three can take her." He added to another commander besides him, "But don't kill her. She _is_ precious after all."

"And the—?"

"Kill him. He's caused us enough trouble as it is."

The commander nodded at his orders and his soldiers jumped down the sides of the building towards the northern district. Andreas ponder rubbing his chin thoughtfully; he motioned waving his hand. A group of armored men, twenty at either side of him where armed in weaponry.

"Are you ready?" He inquired.

The one closest by nodded, "Ready when you are, sir."

Andreas smiled, both kind and cruel, "Let's fetch our prize."

Elia stopped running and paused scanning her eyes uneasy about the strange silence, "It's quiet..." She whispered fingering the hilt of her blade, "Too quiet…"

A bullet sounded, alarming her, she ducked her head watching a bullet brush past her face. Instinctually, she reached for a knife throwing it at the soldier knocking him against the wall. Three more of heavily plated men landed in front of her already charging. Her sword gleamed in her grasp and charged towards the intruders.

_Why are they here?_ She thought using her blade to deflect the set of bullets directed. Quicker than the nearest knight could reload, Elia stabbed the end of her blade into the man's chest slashed another nearby. The cracking sound of thunder made her roll to the side missing a fired shot. She wiped her mouth spitting out some of the concrete from her lips and ran towards the last of the trio. He motioned a punch at her, despite the heavy armor, but her sword sliced against his neck. Her metallic-blue eyes scanned around; hands clapped.

"Very nice." Her eyes slowly traveled upward where an army of soldiers were lined up, her stomach sank. It wasn't the numbers of soldiers there but on one man, more beast than human. Andreas. He was dangerous and he knew it by the bit of self-confidence that glinted in his eyes. "You had me amused for a moment." He told her, his tone pleasant as if they were friends.

"You…" she murmured pointing her blade at him. She wanted nothing more but to have his body meet the sharp edge of her sword in that moment.

His dark eyes shifted from her gaze towards her shoulder where he had once stabbed her, "You're healed?" he chuckled flicking his gaze back to her image, "This ought to make things a bit more interesting."

"You're in no position to talk."

Andreas stroked his shaven face, a face that could have made him a devilishly handsome man to any woman but Elia shook the chills that he always gave her. "Really?" he asked her curiously. He shook his head with a lazy smile, his fingers snapped; a flood of soldiers stirred leaping off landing down around her. The gunmen loaded their riffles with clicks; she glanced around, "Don't worry." He assured her calmly, "We wouldn't _dream_ of killing you." His eyes seemed almost black as they darkened with pleasure, "Get her."

Elia gasped jumping up, missing a shower of bullets. She sliced the two knights, striking her blade into their helmets. Her boots landed on pavement; the soldiers fired at her. The bullets aimed at her feet; she ran leaping off a building wall crashing against the firing knight, slicing his armor crashing him against the ground.

_I'm only lucky that they're not trying to kill me!_ She thought, using a man's corpse as a shield from the gunfire that was aimed for her. She took hold of the body throwing it towards a soldier and sliced him before he could understand what she was doing. Elia dodged another soldier's gunfire; she leapt at him kicking his face against the cold gravel. A circle of the enemy ran at her, a flash of steel. The men collapsed already gone into the void. Elia let out a yell slashing a knight to the ground. Her legs trembled slightly with beads of cold sweat trailing down her brow. Trying to settle her racing heartbeat, she wiped her hand against her forehead ridding the tears of moisture, leaving behind a bloody streak. Her gaze found Andreas, who smiled at her victoriously.

"What are you smiling about!?" she demanded irritated at his demeanor.

He chuckled, "You killed them so quickly…" said Andreas, his expression mildly impressed.

Elia glared daggers, "Oh? You want to die?" she inquired matching his smile sarcastically. Her grasp on her sword tightened, "Here, let me help you disappear!" She shouted.

Her feet swept across the ground, using the metal rods to propel herself upwards. He smiled amused as if watching an impatient child. His claymore flashed to his side, he jumped down meeting her halfway.

Their beings met, followed with the clashing of metal against metal. Andreas blocked her swipe and knocked her back to the ground. Elia landed on her feet, a trickle of scarlet made her examine a open cut across her arm, she spat running at him again. She slashed; he blocked and swung at her. Elia ducked; their blade clashed sending small sparks of friction. Her muscles screamed with pain, she grit her teeth in frustration, swinging her blade at him parrying him. Her eyes sparkled amused gaining the upper hand, she struck him whipping around like a whip. Her boot dashed quickly making him nearly stumble. Their blades clashed again sounding a clear, ringing tone in the air. Their eyes glared at each other, trying to slip the blades from each other's hand. A large black object swerved towards them out of the corner of her eye. She pushed him back with her remaining strength jumping over a motorcycle. Andreas and the motorcycle made contract; he crash against a stone wall, rubble exploded around him. Elia glanced back to see where the motorcycle came from. A groan alerted her; she spun around to see the vehicle budge. A surge of incredible strength sent the motorcycle free from Andreas towards her direction. Abruptly, a pair of arms seized her pulling her out of harm's way.

Elia fell against the cold ground; she shook her head rubbing her head throwing a look at the stranger, "You?" she asked him gulping for air.

Noctis didn't meet her surprised gaze, his knuckles grasping the hilt of his strange sword rather tightly, "I sent you to go looking for a safe house but instead you went looking for trouble. What's wrong with you?" he inquired, the invisible instruments around him quivered.

"Hey!" she snapped, "I don't go looking for trouble; trouble goes looking for me!"

He huffed, disregarding the statement and went to casting his gaze at Andreas, "I thought I drove you out." He muttered angrily.

Andreas frowned, "And what are you still doing alive?" he demanded matching Noctis's tone of mutual loathing, "Weren't they supposed to take care of you?"

Noctis's eyes narrowed into slits, "Take care of me?" he repeated quietly, his voice a deadly whisper, "They tried to kill me!" he shouted lunging at him.

His sword crashed against him. Andreas struck back finding himself defending himself barely with Noctis's sudden and fierce blows. Noctis's motor-like weapon gleamed quickly in the light but Andreas was too late to block and crashed against the wall. Noctis stood in front of her; Elia felt a sudden fear as she gazed at him. His posture was annoyed and _very _angry. His shoulders rose. The rubble blasted apart, Andreas wiped his armor clean flicking off any remaining pebbles off of him. He was more fuming then she had ever seen him. Obviously he didn't like being toyed around that easily. Swiftly, he swung out his claymore and ran at him. The invisible instruments around Noctis flew around him letting out a sharp ringing of a sound as the claymore made contact against it. Then she saw the objects for what they truly were. They were weapons: swords, spears…tools of war that hovered around him and cloaked in the nearly invisible state. Elia's metallic blue eyes glanced around as more soldiers began to approach. She lunged to the nearest enemy body, stabbing him and moved towards the firing soldiers her. Noctis and Andreas clashed blades; Noctis sneered flicking under Andreas's blade slicing his armor plated arm. He leapt back shaking his arm; his gaze focused at Elia, who continued to fight against the soldiers. Noctis eyed him blocking Elia from his view and swung at him. Andreas smirked suddenly dodging his blow slipping past him towards her. Noctis's eyes widened, glancing back. Elia sliced a nearby knight and threw a peek towards Noctis. Her mouth went ajar staring as she saw Andreas running at her and held her blade ready to clash. A blurred image made her gaze advert from the charging man then before she could question, Noctis was already in front of her blade ready and lunged at Andreas. Andreas growled as the clear ringing sounds of their blades echoed. Suddenly Noctis was gone and appeared behind him and stabbed Andrea's shoulder. Furious at being wounded, Andreas swiped back at Noctis and jumped back so quickly that Elia didn't see what had happened. Her wordless question was answered as the claymore appeared resting against the bottom of her throat; she froze horrified.

Her metallic blue eyes glimpsed back wide at Andreas, who waited behind her holding his blade at her neck, "Don't move." He addressed to Noctis.

"Or what?" he demanded furiously.

A smirk curved on his lips as he spoke, "Or I'll end her life, right here, right now."

Noctis remained standing but dared not to move or teleport. His gaze was cold pursing his lips together furiously. Elia breathed lightly, the cold metal of Andrea's claymore pressed against her neck. Her eyes glared frowning at Andreas, who grinned at Noctis delighted to have found a weak link.

She felt Andrea's breath near her ear, "So…about the necklace…" he continued, "It's time that you handed it over…"

A flare of anger consumed her. Give her most prized possession to a man like beast? Her sense to say this was interrupted as the chill of his blade seemed to press more against her skin impatient for an answer. Then she felt it. The part of herself that pushed more and more pressure that began to engulf her. _Again. _A sparkle caught the corner of her eye. A side of her warned that this power could take one's life if not handled right. With a startled yell, she suddenly let the energy go but felt the same invisible cord tying her to what she had created.

But where did it go?

She tried to release the force but found unable to. Someone called her name but she didn't look feeling the magic drain her like a leech until the task was complete. All she could do was to remain motionless, growing weaker with each passing moment that seemed like ages. Flashes of light appeared around her, she froze and so did Andreas. Powerful blast of magic engulfed Andreas, releasing his grip on her knocking him back. Trembling, she collapsed on the ground feeling exhausted. Her heart pounded taking deep breathes.

_Was that magic?_ She sighed clutching her fists.

She looked at the monster of a man on his knees, his clothes shredded. But she saw it, the heavy breathing of life resonating throughout his being. How was he still alive?

Suddenly Andreas leapt to his feet, his eyes and face wild. Startled Elia reached for her sword to shield herself. But she was too late and for a moment embraced of what would be pain and her death. She heard the claymore sink into flesh but to her surprise she felt no pain. _Nothing_. A trickle of crimson, a dew of blood, made her eyes widen in shock. The tip of Andreas's blade nearly touched her and she saw what had lessened the blow.

There was a body in front of her, braced as to shield her. His limps fell limply to his side. Noctis... Time seemed to slow as she stared petrified with horror unable to believe the scene in front of her. Why? Why would he do such a thing? She heard him grunt as the blade disappeared back into the flesh as Andreas slid out his weapon. Noctis collapsed to his knees, Elia rushed to his side with a sense of horror catching him. His weight proved much heavier then she anticipated.

"No!" she shouted.

Elia roamed his body startled as it was smothered in red blood. Her eyes narrowed feeling angry. Hatred, a deep consuming loathing for the monster who had changed her life. The air around her rustled. Elia stared at Andreas, his face frozen. And then she and Noctis disappeared.

* * *

Well? What do you think?

Man, I wish I had a sword right now! They are soo sweet.

Random, I know

~_Animangame02freak_


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know it's short but I've added a few more short chapters. Please read and review!

Chapter Five:

The soft yet quick sound of something beating fast awoke her. Elia cocked her head up. She realized after a second what was drumming so quickly. Her heart. She inhaled which turned into a frantic gasp as if all the wind got knocked out of her. She coughed clutching her right breast in a fruitless effort to try and slow the heartbeat. Her ebony hair fell against the ground again taking in her surroundings more clearly.

It was where she had awoken earlier. With Noctis.

Elia gasped as the memories crashed in to a point she wanted to scream at the sudden pressure. Her body twisted to see him, whose body was a couple of feet away from hers. She crawled over to his wounded form and jumped as he grunted in pain, his lips seemed even whiter when tight. Elia looked solemnly at him and dragged him towards a sheltered part of the abandoned place. As she settled him back down without trying to give in to his heavy weight, Noctis breathed with uttermost difficultly. For a moment she stared at him feeling resentful and a prick of bitterness. Why had he saved her? True they were on a first name basis but transporting in front of her to protect was something _completely_ different. She snorted irked.

"Stupid fool." She growled.

Elia glared at his face, she _should_ let him bleed to death. Serves that fool right! She didn't ask to be saved, especially not by him!

But then…he saved her life.

It was _his_ image that she had seen the crystal morph into. It was _their_ hands that had touched and _his_ unheard whisper that sent chills up her spine. Elia let out a defeated sigh as she settled down besides him. And he was the reason why this sense of guilt was tormenting her. She wasn't proud or cocky as he seemed to be. She just didn't want to be the damsel-in-distress! Her fingers stroked bits of his dark hair away from his face. He in took a breath. She observed at the cut cloth of his shirt.

Her body flushed hot and cold as she pieced together what she had to do. Cheeks burning, she glanced away taking a deep breath.

She winced, "He's going to kill me for this." She murmured, taking off his belt, "But. It'll be nice to hear him speak even if it's yelling."

Gingerly, with another uncertain inhale, she placed her trembling gloved fingers on his zipper and slid it down without a sound. The cloth gave away revealing his wound. It was bleeding heavily.

"It went in deeper then I thought." She whispered taking off her gloves shoving them into her pocket.

She placed her hands on his chest on his injury determined. Twice she had used magic and she had survived. This one shouldn't be any different. It wasn't that she cared for him or anything. Just payback for him when he saved her life. Noctis stirred, flinching as her palm passed over the wound. Her hands pressed lightly against his chest, her eyes lingered for a moment. Though she tried to preserve his modesty, she couldn't help but to notice that his slender body was muscular. The war does make someone strong but this guy had a six pack! And strangely and surprisingly, he had flawless skin despite his rough attitude. Elia shook her head swallowing the fluttering feeling in her stomach to focus back on his wound. She closed her eyes summoning the power she had connected at a great need. Warmth spread throughout her fingertips as she passed through the wound. She linked with his body, every aching muscle, every breath was her own. Clearer of her abilities, she reached towards his wounded chest The skin knit together at her touch as more blood began to halt as the wound healed. She opened her eyes breaking the contact surprised not feeling as weary as she had felt before. Noctis sighed; she smiled as he began breathing normally. As Elia toiled, she marveled that he was still alive. Even impaled by a blade, he still managed to hold on to some life. She didn't realize that she was so close to him, so close she could feel his nostrils intake air. Her spine tingled drawing away quickly. To set her mind off of him, she stood up to go find some worn wood to start a fire.

The flame licked at the air greedily, a warm glow illuminated from it. Elia rubbed her hands blowing on it with her breath. She glimpsed him sigh far from her but close enough to feel the heart of the small fire. She blinked slowly rubbing her back against the cold stone of the pillar trying to get comfortable. Her blade rested on her lap as she kept watch in the night for any intruders. Night had come much quicker then she realized, the stars were already pinned in the darkness of the sky. Her eyes flickered quickly checking on Noctis, who still slept.

"Even men need their rest." She murmured softly stroking her sword contently.

She stared back into the night; the shadows grew monstrous in the dark. Her eyes wavered; she jolted trying to fight the incoming forces of sleep, a battle she knew would lose. Elia's headed nodded; she shook her head loftily. The night was silent only filled with the small night breezes, her eyes stared in the night. Whether she had closed her eyes in sleep or was still staring, she saw only the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The absence of pain was all that he noticed as his consciousness began to flick back to life. Noctis stirred opening his eyes. His blue eyes fell upon the small flame whickering and crackling. He leaned up combing his fingers through his black hair. He stopped and his gaze traveled down towards his naked chest. Before he could question why he was half undressed, flashes of vivid memories flooded back into him. The sword buried into his chest, the pain that flared afterwards…that girl… Elia…she used _magic_. She was indeed different. More then ordinary and more importantly, she was hiding something. He sighed rolling his head getting up stretching. Why had he thrown himself defenseless just to protect her? Elia, a mere stranger?! He dismissed the thoughts not wanting to think of them any longer. Noctis strode towards the glassless opening of a window gazing outside into the gray dawn. Andreas had to be gone; he couldn't sense him or any of his troops. Noctis cursed lowly, he had to go to the capital. A breath alerted him; he drew out his blade, breaking it out of its invisible veil halting at Elia's neck. His dark eyebrows furrowed and slowly let his blade be concealed away and knelt in front of her. She must be tired, he decided. Her eye lids didn't blink still breathing lightly. Noctis eyed her up and down curiously. Somehow she always gets into a trouble, or to be more precise, she's a magnet. Her eyes flickered making him stiffen. For a moment their eyes met followed by the ringing of clashed blades.

* * *

Yes, I perfectly aware that it's extremely short. His POV won't be short forever!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Elia, awake and alert, released a trembling breath held out her sword against his giant sword. Her grip on her blade relaxed, Oh…,"she murmured, half relieved that it was only him, "It's only you." Quicker than she could blink, he turned around.

She held out her sword for another second before sheathing it, she sighed with a weary smile closing her eyes. She placed a delicate hand on her heart pleased at its slow yet steady decline of pace.

Noctis was still staring at her when her sight returned, his hand empty. Her eyes caught the invisable object that hovered close to him undisturbed, "I guess…I should thank you…" he said after a quiet moment breaking her from her stare.

"Nah, you don't have to."

Noctis turned away in a haughty manner, "Fine. I won't."

Elia smiled, this time more of a forced one with lots more baring teeth, _He's back to normal. _

He suddenly frowned and turned back to face her, "You don't object?" he asked, his curiously leaking through his cold facade, "You saved my life and you….?" He paused glaring at her with the same frustration.

She tilted her head, "Hearing you talk is good enough for me." She replied honestly. Realizing the stupidity to her words, she glanced away feeling foolish as he remained silent, "You saved my life." She rushed on hurriedly, "Just repaying the favor."

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh…" he murmured quietly. They remained quiet for a few moments letting the silence settle.

She peeked at him staring at his face, surprisingly venerable. Her female senses began to be aware of him being shirtless making her flush. His smooth skin reflected some of the bathing sunlight that began to rise.

"Let's take a look at your wound, huh?" she inquired, hoping her voice wasn't trembling.

He shrugged sitting on the ground facing his body towards her. Elia knelt down trying to ignore his warm breath blowing against her neck. Gingerly, she pressed a hand against his skin were she remembered had been hurt; Noctis winced slightly.

Elia tilted her head alarmingly, "It still hurts?" she asked.

"Your hand is cold." He replied. His voice was so low and deep, it sounded almost… _soft._

Pink painted into her cheeks, she smiled at herself, "Sorry." She apologized, as she began to pull away her necklace tipped over from beneath her shirt and hung over her corset.

His eyes flashed looking at her crystal pendent. Swiftly before she could turn, he swiped the necklace pulling her close to his barren chest examining at her pendent curiously. Elia breathed slowly, trying not to lean against him. Inside, her heart exploded wild feeling a certain shyness forcing herself to clear her mind in order to concentrate.

"Is…this yours?" he asked quietly eyeing it. His face was a frustrated mask, his heavy eyebrow knit into one inspecting it.

"Yes." Her answer only made his eyebrow perk higher.

Elia fumbled with her shirt each blush blending into the next. Her stomach twisted into a giant knot in her gut, she prayed not to pass out from all the emotions coursing through her. They sat in silence for minutes, she tried to remain calm and get rid of the fluttery feeling inside her stomach.

"Um…?" Beyond words she merely cleared her throat.

Noctis turned her crystal around, "Yes?" he inquired calmly still gazing at the crystal's glow.

She fidgeted, "Could you…let go of my necklace please?" she asked awkwardly.

He glanced at her; he raised an eyebrow wordless. He hesitated, but perhaps looking through Elia's eyes, released her along with her necklace. Elia clutched her pendent contently, she sighed feeling her body's coiled muscles relax. Noctis watched at her silently; she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze fighting to keep the blush from showing. When she knew the blush would not show, her head cocked up to meet his eyes, he looked away.

"Oh, I guess you want your shirt back then?" She questioned. Her hands grasped the nearby shirt, tossing it to him.

He caught it in a elegant move and slipped it back over him; Elia glimpsed his muscled back disappear beneath his shirt. She sighed leaning against a pillar watching him as he strapped his belt around his waist. Again, she succumbed to her feminine side simply watching and wanted to hold him much longer. Elia shrugged the feeling away disgusted suppressing an urge to gag. Even if she was a woman, she wouldn't do something _that_ stupid. It was not the time to fall in love with someone, especially him. There was a war going on and lives surely to be taken because of it. She sighed clutching her arms tighter, the feeling she had with him, the butterflies. If she knew why she must not love now, why hadn't this strange feeling gone away yet? Her metallic blue eyes narrowed at Noctis, again the feeling fluttered. At least _he_ was alright. The wound was healed and she found out that she could use magic. Her fingers twisted her small crystal in between her fingers. But now Noctis knew about the crystal. How many people would find out?! Elia eyed him flatly as he brushed towards the motorcycle stroking the handle. Somehow she felt distrustful of him, this man Noctis. Even thought they had saved each other's lives, he could easily have her captured along with her crystal. But there was nothing she could do to attack him. He was a warrior and could easily kill her. All she could do was wait and hope that he could understand her desire to protect a crystal not in possession of the royal family. A crystal that she had been guarding with her life.

"Andreas is probably recruiting some more troops," Noctis informed her breaking through her chain of thoughts, he swung out a black cell phone dialing quickly placing it to his ear, "which means time is not with us so it's best to get help from the council of five at the castle."

Elia stared dumbfounded, "The castle?" she asked, "But it's hard to get in now days because of the invasion!" Not too mention heavily well guarded. What were they to do: waltz right in?

Her wary thoughts drifted watching as his lips brushed together as he spoke into the cell phone, speaking too low for her to hear. He snapped it shut placing the phone in a pocket, "Trust me, getting in will be easier now. Relax." He replied, and so she did.

The motor roared to life, Elia smiled sadly and walked away waiting for the sound to fade in the distance. She would go and try and defend the remaining citizens from Andrea's wrath and send that man personally to hell. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she would miss Noctis. Saving a person's life when he did the same to you creates a bond of some sort. Now the cord would be severed and they'd be individuals once more.

"Aren't you coming?" his voice shattered her depressing thoughts.

His sudden question blew her off; she spun back. He sat on his bike waiting patiently unlike before, "What?"

"I said 'Are you coming?'" She was too surprised to be furious at his slow tone.

"Oh…I think so."

"Well then." His azure eyes gestured back towards the empty seat behind him.

In taking a deep breath and eying him a cautious glare, Elia mounted behind him careful not to touch him again in fear of the emotions new to her. They sped out into the breaking dawn and raced through the districts, her eyes soaked in the strange surroundings unknown to her. Tenebrae was beautiful at daybreak, the metal architecture practically glowing with light with its windows gleaming. Her metallic blue eyes gazed around the area pleased to see the morning. It had seemed so dark for her for a couple of days: the battle, Noctis and fighting for her own life but now she felt that soon everything would be alright. Or, she hoped anyways.

The thought of fighting brought up a question that she had disregarded, "How can you do that?" she asked him after tapping his shoulder quizzically.

He didn't move his head back keeping his eyes fixed on the road, "Do what?" The motorcycle lurched to a sharp left making her clutching his shoulders again. The feelings crawled back into her stomach.

"When you were fighting Andreas back there," Elia shouted over the loud wind hoping he could hear her, "You were teleported right behind him. How _can _you do that?"

Noctis didn't answer, and she was fearful that he wouldn't. He couldn't just leave her hanging on this?! She wrapped back a strand of her black hair behind her ear impatient.

"What?" she asked at his low voice that she could barely hear. Elia's dainty eyebrows narrowed, cursing the loud wind bitterly in her head, leaning close to his face in order to hear his question better, "What did you say?"

"_I said_," Noctis repeated, "I'm just…special."

Elia wrinkled her nose as she rolled her eyes at his reply angry how short it was.

"That's all you've got to say?" she said baffled, "You can teleport anywhere _just because you special_?!"

His blue eye rolled over to her narrowed as if spotting the annoying fly. He shook his head with a sigh that, she could hear, was deeply aggravated. She shoved herself away from his face and folded her arms unsatisfied glaring at the back of his head watching his ebony hair flick in the wind. He's hiding something, a voice in her mind sang making her mouth grit together so hard that it would have turned a stone to powder.

A looming shadow made Elia blink as in front of him a large building began to tower over them. It was dark somehow in the sun yet magnificent all the same. Its structure captivated her with a mysterious beauty that was unknown to her. Light shimmered from the pedestals; statues of two women seemed to hold out their hands to greet them. Knights with swords patrolled the main gates, Noctis sped on. They drew near the iron gate making the two glanced at their direction. Elia grabbed her crystal and hid in beneath her shirt, it was when she felt it's smooth surface pressing against her skin that she relaxed.

"Halt!"

Noctis shoulder's rose as if impatient yet reluctantly slowed the ride bringing it to an abrupt halt; Elia clutched to his garb trying not to knock into him. He didn't seem to mind. The men approached them quietly.

A guard held his weapon at an attention suddenly, "Oh, it's only you,—"

"Open the gate." Noctis interrupted coldly, "It's urgent."

The two noticed Elia, "What about the girl?" one of them asked curious nudging his spear at her. Eris cringed back from his spear point placing wary hand on her long sword.

"She's with me. Now open the gate."

He must have seen her ready-to-fight grip on her sword.

The patrollers inclined polite fully to him, "Of-of course." One of them stammered. The pair rushed towards the gate blocking their way. One of them pressed a button, "Open the gates. He's returned." He informed.

"Roger!" answered another voice in the speaker.

A click of a gate alerted her; Elia glanced at the iron bars. Slowly, the gate way parted giving enough room for them to ride through. The vehicle sped past the gates, her eyes flicked back to watch the gates close tightly behind them. She sighed. _Great_, more walls and rules. Elia gazed upwards as the giant castle loomed over them, frowning slightly. The speed died halting to a quirky stop; Noctis sighed mounting off, she jumped likewise following him. Her footsteps halted gazing around the place with suspicious eyes. There was no sign of any other life here.

Where was everyone? The men had to be working but where were the women? They couldn't still be sleeping? Or perhaps hiding like the frightened beings they are.

"Elia." She glanced up to see Noctis stand near the doorway. She stared at him, surprised that he had spoken her name for the first time. A pit in her stomach exploded with pleasure, and she hated it. But he didn't notice and only gestured his head towards the door, "This way." He said. She walked up the steps towards him, avoiding his heart stopping gaze. As she approached the door, Noctis held open the door for her, "Ladies first." He murmured, his tone courteous and soft.

Elia flashed her eyes from his and brushed past him not sure if he was teasing because of his cold façade. People were like books, some were easy to read but _this guy_ was untranslatable! The sound of the door closing behind Noctis broke her from her mind to gaze around her surroundings. The ceiling loomed over them and the color of the place was lighter and more open she expected. The floor was made of fine marble with its only colors ranging from white, gray and black. Her steel-blue eyes flicked side to side gazing around the empty corridor. It was stylish, with the perfect contrast between light and dark. Ancient yet modern. Elia peeked behind her just to see Noctis keep up with her pace. Something was different about him now, something that lit his eyes. His once azure eyes were now shallow, locking so many things she couldn't see. He looked tired or bored like a person being at a place they've been too many times and got sick of it.

As if feeling her quick peek, he glanced down so quickly she jumped slightly, "You alright Elia?" Noctis asked curiously watching her, "You seem…quiet. Is something wrong?"

She fumbled embarrassed by his intense probing, "No…I'm just…enjoying the scenery." She replied gesturing her hand in the air. "And lost in my own thoughts."

His hand pressed against her forehead; her heart fluttered making bitterness sting because of it. "Your temperature is normal." He murmured. Noctis withdrew his palm slowly, "I guess you're fine." He said.

Why was he acting so…_nice_? Elia glanced at him. It was as if all of his rude comments seemed to have lessened or vanished. Why? Was it because she saved his life? Well, whatever attitude Noctis was doing, he better stop. His courtesy was kind of creeping her out. And it defiantly wasn't making the strange fluttering in her heart stop.

"Please don't say anything." said Elia placing a wary finger to her hidden gem as an important thought hit her. So important that she stopped moving forward and remained glue to the spot. Noctis, he knew that she had a crystal. After all the promises she made to keep it safe; could he spill her secret?

Noctis rotated his head confused by her sudden proposal, "Hm?"

Elia hesitated at his probing eyes, "Please tell no one of this." She clutched a part of her shirt feeling the crystal's chain and its weight safely hidden, "I must keep it safe. It's my duty to bear it and keep it away from other hands."

His face composed into a serious facade, "I will."

His promise allowed a kind of relief to flood over her. Trust. She trusted him. But why? He was so hard to read, quiet yet commanding. He had all rights to share the secret she held. But perhaps, she thought, that maybe it was the mysterious emotion that flickered in his eyes like blue fire that assured her. Elia sighed confused rubbing her head at the headache that began to occur. Man, this guy confused her!

Noctis moved to her as if concerned by her sudden action but abruptly his eyes narrowed alert, "Someone is coming." Noctis notified quickly withdrawing away from her. .

As soon as he spoke, a voice sounded from the corridors followed with quiet footsteps. Elia tilted her head curiously. An old man walked around the bend talking to himself, his hair and short trimmed beard was silver like metal and to her surprise was that his body was not at all frail but quite tough. His worried face expression lit with immeasurable calm noticing them. As the old man drew near; she noticed that the elder carried an air of respect.

His mouth opened letting out a gracious breath of relief, "Are you well, your —"

"Did you get what I requested, Myles?" Noctis asked, interrupting again much to Eris's displeasure.

The man named Myles nodded clearly not affected by the cut off as she was, "It was just finished by the time we heard of your arrival. Now, I understand why…" the old man's voice trailed off glancing momentarily at Elia, "But, it is finished." His gaze directed back to Noctis.

"And the council?"

"Summoned for." Myles informed pleasantly with a smug smile, his gray eyes left Noctis twinkling at her, "All is up and running." He didn't tear his eyes from her, who only stared back. Noctis sighed whether from relief she didn't know. Myles smiled at Elia, who smiled back giving him a polite bow of her head. It was courtesy to respect the elders, or that's what she had learned. This action pleased him making him look satisfied like a cat that had its cream, "And may I ask who this lovely young lady is?" he asked Noctis suspiciously.

Elia blushed at the word _lovely_ but the feeling quickly vanished and frowned soaking in Myle's words startled, not by the question itself but how it was asked. _It's like he needs permission!_ She thought.

"Her name is Elia," Noctis introduced nonchalantly not noticing or ignoring her glaring form, "and she wishes to help fight for the cause."

"I see…" Myles murmured thoughtfully.

"Would you please show Elia _it_?" Noctis inquired, "I need to speak to them about what's been happening recently."

Myles seemed delighted by the idea, "Of course your—"but Mr. Rude Man cleared his throat loudly interrupting Myles, who smiled. "Err, Ms. Elia, if you may please follow me." Myles said walking away.

Elia raised an eyebrow and took a step forward before a gloved hand landed on her shoulder stopping her pace. She adjusted her head and nearly jumped because Noctis's face was less of an inch close to hers, "I'll catch up with you later." He told her quietly.

Too lost for words, she only nodded. Her blue-gray eyes watched him as he strode away at the opposite direction until his dark form vanished around the corner. Elia growled at herself cursing the bubbling emotions and hurried rather quickly to Myle's side. What was with that guy? Interrupting the guards and the old man. He was hiding something but as she tried to piece the puzzle together she found it hard to figure out. They walked up stair ways and through silent corridors. Myles was a cheerful man, and very polite but didn't say much. He only ask a few questions of her old life and her weapon. But she could never stop smiling at his own smile that made her feel loved. He reminded her of how a grandpa would act to a niece or his daughter and Elia loved it. She couldn't remember that last time she has felt adored. As they walked she noticed the same emptiness again like it was outside. It was as if they were the only people living here. That puzzled her.

"Myles?" she asked quietly, "Well…may I call you that?"

"It is my name." he replied lightly giving her a husky chuckle, "Go on." He encouraged.

She smiled, unable to help herself, "So, Myles why are the corridors empty? It's like a ghost town of some sort."

"They're here but are rushing around now a days because of the war." He answered, his cheerful tone suddenly went grave. "Seems like everyone wants power now a days, Irritating really." He stopped at door, "But of course, _he's_ doing everything in his power to protect this city. Great man, ever since the king died." He added twisting the doorknob. She merely nodded though unable what he was actually referring to.

The door pushed open, she gasped. Her footsteps were quiet against the smooth paneling beneath her as she gazed around. The giant windows were set with ebony black curtains that had a ivory white window seat in front as a lone chest sat locked near a small table with dark leather chairs. Not far was a white marble fireplace, already lit, was a bathroom nearly blink on the bright lighting. Moving towards another door, her mouth pursed trying to restrain some dignity when the door swung open. But she couldn't touched on how refined it and spacious it was. There was a large bed with a closet, lined with warm covers.

"It's very lovely." Elia told Myles pleasantly. She chuckled softly remembering her old bed: tough and worn out. Perhaps part of the rubble now, she figured. She'd probably need to go find a apartment even though she knew it could never be like this.

Myles chuckled amusingly, "Of course, this is your room after all."

Elia blinked dumbfounded as she swallowed the words in, "This is…_my_ room?" she gasped.

He looked surprised by scratching his silver beard, "Of course. But I do understand it would have been rude to eavesdrop on a person's conversation. He told us it for the guest he was bringing."

She settled herself on a leather sofa suddenly feeling very tired suddenly, her heart pounding faster then usual, "Oh." She whispered, "That was very nice of him. I never thought I'd see this side of Noctis." He raised an eyebrow as she spoke his name with a weary breath.

"Neither could I but seeing the fact how the Prince was acting towards you a while ago made me change my mind."

Her heart stopped beating altogether, "Prince?!"

* * *

Holy Crap this was a long chapter!! *Rest in peace: my hands*

Please know Myles is mine whose name is from Miles (latin for soldier/knight) I thought you spelled Miles with a y sooo my bad! Hey, but its latin.

And who is the they Noctis is talking about?? If you're smart enough you don't need to guess but if you don't know....you'll just have to wait! LOL

Thanks for reading and keep _**on**_ reading. And yes, we _all_ wish that we could see Noctis shirtless! That was the funnest part to do, poor Elia to see a hottie like him half naked. HA! I'm so evil!

Next stop: Chapter Eight!! Ha ha ha!!

-Animangame02freak

PS. Noctis rules Tenebrae.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Myle's thoughtful look turned to confusion, "You mean he never told you?" he asked puzzled, "I was sure that he did."

"He skipped that part." Elia muttered hotly clutching the armrests as she spoke. _Very prince like indeed! _

So Noctis was a Prince. No _the _Prince of the kingdom. The final piece to the puzzle, the piece he tried to lock her out on. Frustration ate at her drumming her fingers against the armrest. He was going to keep her apart from the others: like a child.

"If you are ready…"Myle's voice broke through her head, she noticed that his question was cautious, "It's almost time to start the meeting."

She cocked her head, "What meeting?"

"More new news?" he asked scratching his head again, his gray eyes gleaming, "His lord is certainly more secretive now."

Elia huffed, "Unfortunately." She growled. With impatient strides, she brushed past Myles out into the halls making the advisor have to scurry to catch with her, "So, what's the meeting about?" she shot curiously.

The elder smiled taking no offense to the shortness of her tone, "The Prince and yourself are going to go to the war meeting to get rid of these intruders." He explained, "The council of twelve, including me will join you two as well. So in all, only fourteen people will be at the meeting."

"Why am I going?"

He shrugged twisting a strand of his beard lost in thought, "His highness only said that you were coming, that's all."

"What do these marauders want?"

Myles remained silent for a moment, "They are after our crystal." He told her grimly, "After all, his highness is the last and only heir to the throne still in possession of the last crystal in existence."

Her eyes widened and felt her own crystal ice cold against her skin. Her body chilled and stared dazed forgetting about Myles. Noctis had a crystal. Something clicked in her brain; she shook her head as more frustration threatened to overwhelm her. _That's_ the reason why he could do magic such as being able to teleport. But though she knew it, he hadn't lied about that one part. He was…special. Her thoughts flickered to the strange ornament that she had always seen around him, the silhouette of an almost invisible object. Was that something he could do to? She stared beyond what she could see. At last, answers. She felt the headache lessen tremendously and sighed at the soothing peace.

Myles raised an eyebrow at her, "Ms. Elia?"

"What?" she murmured. She caught his eyes shaking her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking…."

"Of?"

She tried to think of something to say quickly, "So, the generals—do they know of me?"

"They have heard of you." He nodded, "But…they do not know of your gender." Myles chuckled, "That will be interesting."

"Why? Aren't women allowed to partake in these sorts of things?"

"No!" he said quite shocked but not angry, "The only woman who enter are servants that deliver the food!" he told her. "Some men get hunger after a day if necessary."

"A day?!" Elia shouted, "It lasts that long?!"

Myles shrugged, "One was almost a week since the meeting was so intense." He patted her shoulder comforting, "Don't worry. I'm sure this meeting won't last that long."

Elia slowly met up to his gaze, "Myles…do you mind if I attend the meeting?" she asked quietly, "You know, me being a woman and all."

His eyes softened at her question, "Though the Prince has told little of you, I like what I see now. I'm not a man of tradition, Ms. Elia, I will gladly shrug off any culture if it means necessary." He paused for ephasis, "Man or woman you may be, you're persistence amazes me. His highness even said that himself."

"What was it that he told you?" she inquired puzzled.

"He said that he had never seen such determination in a person….man or woman."

Elia smiled falling silent shy of Noctis's praise. Silence befell on Myles too as they both contently listened to their footsteps echo in the halls. Around the bend, she noticed how dark it had become. They approached a giant door. It was a dark stone door, carved with impression and enigmatic designs that amazed her. Two knights stood besides the great doors: well armored and were equipped with sharpened weapons standing still and at attention. Myles brushed past them, the knights nodded courtly to him letting him gain entrance into the room beyond. As she moved to follow him a pair of broadswords intercepted her way from going in.

"What business do you have?" one of them demanded nudging a blunt part of his sword at her, "This is the war room, the healer's are down the hall to the left."

Elia stared dumbfounded. Are all men in armor sexist?!

"I'm supposed to go in there!" she replied trying to hold in her temper, her eyes flashing, "His highness allowed me permission!"

The other seized her upper arm shaking her violently, "A likely story!" he snapped irritably, "There is no place for a woman here!"

"Let me go!" she shouted as the guard shoved her away once more. She cursed bitterly wishing more than ever to use her sword or at least fight of their hands from touching her, "I'm supposed to go in!" she yelled bracing herself ready to break a bone as one of the men's hands clasped her upper arm to drag her away.

"Is there a problem?"

The guards stopped instantly; Elia cocked her head to watch Noctis rounded the corner walking to them in large steps. His ice eyes gleamed off the limited light; the guard holding Elia shoved her head down. She scowled.

Noctis stopped in front of her, "Is there a problem?" he repeated, his gaze fell on Elia.

"This woman said you had given her permission to enter." The other knight informed, his voice reformed, "Obviously, she's lying." She glared at him as he spat out the last word.

"She's not." Noctis replied calmly. The soldiers straighten up looking at each other; Noctis's eyes narrowed. "Let her through." He added icily.

The two inclined their head respectively, "Of course." He released Elia, who stumbled eyeing the soldier disdainfully. Noctis joined her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. The knight resumed attention, "Our apologies." He told her.

Elia huffed. Noctis brought his head next to hers, "Are you alright?" he inquired faintly.

"I'm fine." She muttered; but he didn't look convinced. Elia glared at him, "Can I talk to you privately?"

His eyes gave her swift puzzled look before emptying but nodded and led her around the corner. He leaned against the wall folding his arms, "So, what do you want?"

Her hands tightened, "Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?" Elia demanded throwing death glares at his direction though it was hard to see him clearly with the lack of light.

Noctis stared, his eyes narrowed slightly, "You didn't ask." He replied calmly making her anger flare. He continued to stare her down with folded arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Right." She snapped, "_Oh, excuse me. You wouldn't be the last heir to the kingdom would you?_" she let out a hollow laugh, just as bitter as it was empty. Her metallic blue eyes darkened placing her hands on her hips. "I can't ask anyone I meet if they're royal blood."

He looked calm remaining silent. For a moment, she could only admire how he could control his emotions so well. But then again, he was a prince and if anyone knew how a prince felt about something they could take advantage of it.

Elia sighed unsure if he was going to answer, "But, why didn't you tell me?" she yelled infuriated, "You had no _idea_ how frustrated and angry I was when Myles told me! You kept your linage a secret from me even back before we got to the gate. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood if you had told me!"

"Would you?" Noctis challenged, his voice easily overcame hers, "Would you treat me like this if I did tell you?"

Elia didn't answer

"No." he retorted, "You would have called me 'your majesty' or 'my lord.' Or any other title." He inhaled pinching the bridge of his nose tightly trying to suppress what seemed his emotions. After a few steady breathes, his spoke again but softer, "The other reason why I didn't want to tell you was because you actually treated me like a normal person." He admitted. After a quick pause, he shook his head, "You yelled at me and even cursed at me." Noctis sighed leaning his head against the wall, "I know that you have mixed feelings about me right now but I keep my promises." Elia felt cold knowing what he was talking about: her crystal. "So just please trust me as I have come to trust you. Even though I kept secrets from you, you have no reason to doubt me."

Elia felt her eyes swell wanting to tear, she didn't like it. She didn't like how his words called to her sympathy which was so close to forgiving him. How could she forgive him when he had hidden his royal blood? He was a liar and had taken advantage of her foolishness.

Wordless, she glared at the wall besides her unable to look at Noctis in the eye. She didn't know if she could handle the blue depths of his eyes. Elia knew that he was watching her, waiting.

"You lied to me."

He nodded as if she had asked a question, "I did but friends _try_ to understand…"

"_Friends?_" she gasped, she sounded like she was choking, "We are _not_ friends!" She motioned her finger between them. "There is nothing between us! Me, a simple person and you…._you_ the Prince of Tenebrae!"

"We both want to protect Tenebrae."

That shut her up. Elia tightened her fist wanting to punch something, normally she was never the person to be furious but something about him did.

"Elia," He said, she winced at the fluttered feeling in her gut "you said that you wanted to protect this place, _your home_." His shoulder dipped against the wall behind him, "I may have hidden who I truly was but what I said to Myles about your determination is true. There is no reason to lie about that. At first I thought you of being stupid enough to try and help, but then, when I saw you fighting, I have never seen such spark in anyone's eyes before. You wanted to protect this place and you proved that to me. But _this_ is not also only _your_ home but its also _mine_." Noctis waved his hand towards the outside beyond the wall, "This is _our_ home and I would die then to see it collapse. You know that I have a crystal like you do and that I too, want to protect it. Let's protect what we _both_ have together."

She glanced away, his voice was lower now. Uncertain she flicked her eyes upward meeting his gaze. Feeling foolish again, Elia sighed struggling not to be overwhelmed by the direction by where their conversation had taken. Noctis trusted her. And she trusted him.

Elia smiled letting out a weary chuckle rubbing her head, "So…you're saying that we should be friends?"

"I'd like you to be." He answered quietly. His blue eyes seemed to regain his composure of being emotionless, "But my close friends refer to me as Noct."

She let out a laugh; she paused listening to its joyous ring as it bounced off the walls. Her heart seem lift from the sour bitterness. She turned to him smiling, his composure looked to her as if he thought that she was crazy.

"We may be friends but let me get used to one name at a time, _Lord Prince_." She found pleasure at his narrowed eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, _I've_ got a meeting to attend to."

And without another word, she turned around towards the knights around the corner and past the giant doors.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind reviews! Please know that I added alittle more to the bottom beneath the horizontal line on chap. 7! This chapter was hard for me but I think I pulled though.

The last scene was dramatic I know (another thing that I _need_ to work on)

Please enjoy and keep reading my chapters even if they're old! PLEASE KNOW THAT I'VE GOING TO BE BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I MAY NOT ADD CHAPTERS IN AS FREQUENTLY AS I USED TO. SO BE PATAINT!

~_Animangame02freak_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Elia glanced around the room blinking at its brightness. It was large with arched ceilings of white ivory. Dark and white stone winged statues lined upon pedestals as the floor was made of white and black obsidian marble. From the ceiling hung a giant chandelier that marveled her. Far from her rested a long table that appeared made of obsidian and clear glass. The chairs surrounding the table were cushioned and dark with smooth texture. At the far end of the table was a magnificent chair, obviously for Noctis. twelve men, in their late thirties and older; were dressed in black suits, some already sitting in the lavished seats as others remained upright talking in low voices. She sighed but her spirits lifted as she saw Myles as one of them sitting furthest away. He was seated down, a cup of a steaming drink in hand with his eyes directed towards her. A kind smile formed upon his lips, and beckoned her over with a lazy wave of his hand. She smiled thankful of his hospitality and headed towards him.

"We didn't send for a servant, maid." One of the men snapped.

She stared at one of the men, who frowned at her looking at her disapprovingly. One by one, heads swerved to meet the new body and watch the commotion.

Elia returned the hostile look, "That's because I'm not a maid or a servant for you to boss around." She replied calmly tilting her chin up confident, "The Prince let me come on his own accord."

The lines of his frown deepened as the conselor scowled, "Someone like you has no place in this room." He advanced towards her with big steps, "So I suggest you leave before I send in one of the guards to rid of you."

"And how do you think I got in?" she demanded right at his face, "I have a special invitation to belong here." Her voice reamined firm trying to suppress her growing rage.

The advisor stared dumbfounded at her attitude; the other council members watched with similar faces. Elia glanced at Myles for backup but to her bewilderment, Myles only sipped from his cup, his posture smug as if enjoying a rather entertaining show.

The man regained his hot attitude and frowned angrily. "Women do not belong here! Or belong in wars, they raise children, cook and clean, not fight in battle! I expect you to do the same."

Big mistake.

Elia glared, shaking with uttermost fury, "That's it!" she shouted. She shoved a finger at his face, "Look, I'm not some feeble woman who runs and hides at the sight of danger, I fight!" Her metallic blue eyes darkened considerably "And I'm tired of people like you who try to boss me because of my appearance. No one and I mean _no one_, can tell me what I can or cannot do except me! And if you don't like it; then that's too bad, I won't change who I am for someone else. I know who I am, you don't!"

His brown eyes darkened angrily, "Why you little b—"

"Advisor Laus."

The advisor stopped whatever he was saying. Elia stared at the cool voice, refreshing and soothing as a tide. The two turned their startled face synchronized to the speaker. Noctis was at the doorway, the doors released an echo as it closed. His blue eyes was fixed on the man named Laus with a stiff upper lip. Then his eyes trapped Elia's.

The color drained from the advisor's face, "Your majesty." He murmured.

The Prince left her eyes and flashed back to his, "Laus." He replied loftily.

"Are you ready to begin?" Myles requested speaking finally through the awkward silence, "The meeting must begin sooner or later now that you have arrived, my lord."

He nodded turning towards his kind advisor, "Very well."

One by one, the councilmen began to seat themselves down, the scene over. Elia watched Laus eye her disdainfully; she sighed wearily. How many more would she have to prove her worth? Cool fingertips pressed against her cheek adjusting her face towards him, Noctis gazed at her. Though he said nothing, emotions seemed to spill out like tears in his eyes. His eyes roamed over her face, as if savoring something of her she didn't know but made her feel warm. Then his hand drew away as he did his face expression just as empty and detached. Elia sighed feeling her skin burn but felt no pain.

She cursed herself for the feelings that made her uncomfortable. She hated feeling like her knees could give out at any second! She closed her eyes finding great calm staring into darkness and when she was sure that she wouldn't scream Elia opened her eyes to find a chair. The seats that caught her attention were filled making her stomach sink. Was this some joke? She stared to feel embarrassed just standing until someone cleared his throat, someone impatient. Her eyes caught blue; Noctis raised a finger to beckon her near. She blinked feeling hot again but obediently walked to his side. He sat in the most lavished chair at the far end; the one she knew was his. Though it suited him, he shifted as if the seat was uncomfortable. When she was closer, he waved his hand wordless in a small motion at the lone seat that was between him and Myles. She smiled abashed and seated herself down besides him waiting. Despite Myle's encouraging smile and squeeze of his hand that slid to hold hers, she felt stupid. The councilmen said nothing to her, staring as if she was a wild beast entering their homes. Emotions ranging from puzzlement to disapproval set upon their faces. She suppressed a sigh.

"Are we all ready?" Noctis finally asked the council men, each of them inclined their heads with a polite bow. "Good." Noctis muttered quietly aside so none other then Elia could hear. Her tips twitched resisting smiling to show her amusement. His head cocked towards the men with folded hands pressed against the fine desk, "Let's begin." He barked.

Her urge to smile faltered. Elia clutched the hem of her skirt suppressing the urge to reprimand him in front of the entire court. _He's just lucky he's royalty._ She reflected bitterly. _And cute._ Put in another voice. Angrily, she venomously denied the thought shutting up the irritating voice and glared hard at the table unaware of Noctis throwing her a quizzical look before a council member started.

The advisor cleared his throat, "Our majesty has announced that Andreas will attack again in only a matter of days." He informed gravely in his thin voice. Elia flashed her eyes to her friend surprised but he didn't look at her, his large hands hiding part of his face listening. The counselor pointed at the giant map centered on the table, "The entire city will be the battlefield and I'm afraid that the castle is a part of it. As we speak, our men continue to train and get fitted for the call of war as our mages are trying to create shields for them as well." He added lightly.

Noctis nodded respectfully, "Any plans for the invasion?"

Laus was the first to speak, "You majesty, I suggest we attack straight forward." He proposed.

Elia's eyes glinted at his puffed chest that vividly reminded her of a stuffed pigeon. She muffled a outburst of laughter trying to act as if she had a cough but it came out wrong that made her sound like she had choked. No one seemed to notice beside Myles whose beard twitched madly.

She focused herself to focus on Laus, "Our footmen can handle them and bring in the large infantry behind them." Noctis tilted his head nodded a bit considering the thought, Laus looked smug.

Elia frowned fore thinking the situation. If they were to charge, she could only see blood and even more innocent lives taken. Then she could see Andreas standing far in the back, imagined his smile as he declared victory. She huffed clutching a handful of her black skirt.

"No."

Everyone, pardon Noctis and Myles, turned at her remark surprised as if they had forgotten her. _Of course they would_, her thought snarled bitterly, _I'm a woman and women don't belong her!_

Her metallic blue eyes scanned the map, "We shouldn't risk too many lives. The army isn't the main thing, true their numbers will be huge, but they're just puppets. Andreas only wants to find the important people and pick them off! We—"

Laus frowned "My plan works perfectly!" he interrupted.

Noctis cleared his throat sharply once more, Laus fell silently muttering under his breath, "You are being rude, Laus. She didn't speak up as you spoke so you should do the same." He chided. His eyes turned back to Elia, "Continue." He encouraged.

Elia smiled with silent gratitude before it faltered focusing back at the large document in front of her, "Andreas only wants the crystal. That's all. Everything, every fighting body under him and every command is just a decoy!"

Laus snarled, his lips curled back to a sneer, "I will NOT have a mere woman tell us _men _what is happening in this fight!"

"This meeting isn't about me being a woman but on the fact that a couple days from now, Tenebrae will be under war!" She shouted banging her fists on the table disrupting most of the scattered papers besides her. With a growl of an apology to Noctis, she sat back down glowering back at the shaken advisor who then recovered and glared back.

"Not a bad idea." Laus's head cocked to Myles as the kind advisor spoke up, his gray eyes alit nodding his head "I believe that Elia knows what she's talking about, please impress us—"

"Or entertain." Laus snarled quietly.

Myles ignored him, "With your idea." He finished.

Elia froze. What plan? She merely pointed out the obvious! Her eyes roamed quickly trying to piece up together something quick and good to say. She didn't need to look to see Laus's lip curve into a smug smile at her failing attempt to plan.

Noctis stepped in, perhaps noticing her anxiety and sparing her of embarrassment or perhaps taking advantage of the unused silence, "Andreas, as Elia said, is no more then after the crystal which… _I_ possess." Elia's heart thumped as he nearly said _we._ He inhaled a deep breath,"As anyone should know a king is nothing without people or else he would be nothing and rule nothing." His voice, even lower wavered. His azure eyes gazing lost before continuing though the chilling silence, "I don't want my people killed. I don't want innocent blood spilled so I agree with Elia, if Andreas is using a diversion then we should use his plan right against him. I want a small team, perhaps five, that will take down Andreas. They will be the strongest and most loyal fighters we have. And tell the mages to stop making the shields, make one giant magical barrier around my castle so then my people can take refuge. Women and children and even some of the elderly." Elia glared at Laus's lit eyes on her as Noctis said _women_.

"A diversion..." She whispered amazed, her smile growing until it could stretch no more, "What are they to do besides flee without Andreas to command them?" Noctis nodded silently, a mere bob of his head.

"So, who will be in the team my lord?" she glanced around for the voice but was too distracted by Noctis to look.

"Felix, Gareth and Durante will accompany Elia and me." The Prince said without hesitation much to her surprise, "They will be the three."

One of the mentors looked concerned, "Prince Caelum." Elia blinked surprised, _Caelum? Is that his surname? _She peeked at Noctis out of the corner of her eyes, "Don't you want some of the high guards to serve you? Surely they are more trained to protect you in the matter."

Noctis shook his head, "I'm not looking for guards to protect _me_, but to help protect the city." He replied sternly, "I've trusted them and they have never failed me. They are perfect."

The two advisors nodded satisfied. Elia grinned to her pleasure but still confused by the chosen three, "And you agree with his choices, Lady?"

Elia tilted her head at that title of being called _Lady _but then smiled winning the advisor's hospitality, "Well, I am but a faithful servant to _Prince Caelum_." She noticed his eyes narrowed at her briefly at this, she bit back a smile, "If he trusts them, then I do."

"Your claim is indeed persuasive, Lady." a consultant said quietly to her, "The plan bold yet daring and could save many lives." He chuckled playing with mustache, "Despite the obstacles in your path you have managed to overcome and prove that you are more then what you seem."

Listening at this, Elia answered with a warm smile with a courteous bow of her head, "Your praise is more then necessary sir."

The advisor who was the first to speak stood up to his seat, "Very well then." He claimed aloud, "The elite team is the real army then." He turned to her, "We are honored to have you attend this meeting Lady, and we trust your decisions to lead this mission."

Her metallic blue eyes broadened shocked, "Huh?" she whispered, "Me?"

The men nodded. Slowly, they stood from their seats and left the room vanishing behind the giant door. Laus smirked as he stopped in front of the door, "Break a leg." And Elia presumed that it wasn't a compliment.

She was still dazed after the meeting eyeing the corridors around her glassily. "Me?" she whispered, "They're counting on me to lead?"

"Of course." Noctis said besides her keeping easy pace with her. He gazed around with a sigh, "You told them the idea so now you proved yourself."

"But I thought by going there and giving the idea _was_ proving myself." She sputtered.

He shook his head, "To prove yourself is not what you speak, it's how you act that shows who you really are."

Elia let out a short laugh that sounded distant, "As I recall, I was merely pointing out the obvious, _you're_ the one who suggested the plan. _Not _me."

Noctis looked unaffected by her hard voice, "But you helped the meeting get to the right direction." He pointed out, "If you did nothing, we would still be off topic by now." He rolled his eyes at this, and by the expression that flashed across his face showed that when the advisors did get off topic, it was annoying. But his eyes rolled to her though keeping his face directed up front, "The way you stood up to Laus and his insults were interesting enough too…"

"You knew that he would torment me?!" How many secrets will he keep to himself?! "Does the crystal give you an ability to see the future?"

Noctis tilted his head, his lip twitching, "I guessed." He replied reassuringly, "But usually I am correct if I do."

She snorted at this waving his cockiness away, "Well you might have warned me," she said sourly, "I don't need more people hating me."

"He's jealous actually," he muttered, "Jealous of you."

She flushed, heated licking the back of her neck, "Of me?" she repeat unsure if she heard him right, "Why?"

His lip twitched again, "Remember how I complimented on his idea and he looked proud?" he asked her. She nodded, "For so long, he's been trying to impress me, trying to win both my attention and favor." He shook his head as if that was idea was preposterous.

"So he's jealous of me and doesn't hate me." stated Elia hesitant.

"You catch on quick. Excellent." Noctis remarked, "Maybe that wasn't too fast for you."

Elia snorted at him raising her chin a notch, "Well, I'm not dumb _Prince Caelum_."

His face froze glaring at her, who only took pleasure again instead of the fear, "I thought we went over that I didn't want to be called that." His leaking irritation only made her smile widen.

"I'm just kidding Noctis, relax." She let out a short laugh, "Man, you are so uptight and serious. Is this a man thing or all people in this castle like this?" He arched a dark eyebrow making her suddenly cautious, "Noctis?"

"You've never said my name before." He said his tone of voice was impossible to decipher.

She simply looked at him confused, "That's what friends do…right?"

Noctis didn't answer his eyes on her but didn't see her. Lost in thought. _Again. _Her gaze left his and saw a young woman, perhaps her age strut around the corner in front of them to talk guard. Her long, black wavy hair stretched down to her waist walking around with her head raised as if expected to be obeyed. Noctis's back stiffened breaking free of whatever went through his mind. The guard looked beyond her at them and pointed a finger at them.

The woman looked back, her blue eyes lit at the sight of him and her hands clutched her silver dress fleeing to Noctis, and with a shriek she ran into his arms. Elia jumped back shocked at the sudden movement, sending her mind haywire. Noctis sighed or groaned, she couldn't tell. Pity swelled in Elia for him, who looked as if he wished he was somewhere else.

The woman buried her head into his shirt, "Oh love, I missed you so much!" Tears already began to fall down the sides of her cheek but the woman ignored them as a look of triumph illuminated the blue in her eyes. "I knew you'd return after nights of worry! I felt so alone by myself."

Elia rolled her eyes feeling the pity prick into envy, _What's her problem? _

The young woman looked around him, "So where is your friend?" she asked interested placing her delicate hands on his arms. The growing envy struck her like a hammer. And it hit hard.

Noctis looked towards Elia, who raised an eyebrow trying to not show dark thoughts cussing through her mind, "Sera." He told her quietly, who followed his gaze, "This is Elia, the friend you've heard of." Elia's spirits lightened as he said _friend_. "Elia, this is Princess Sera… my fiancée."

* * *

*Deep breath* This was hard to do. Yeah, Elia, you go tell them. Yes, she is headstrong which is a good feature.

Laus in latin means 'Glory' in latin

Sera means 'Angel'

And that's it. Thanks for reading! Looking forward on working on Chapter Ten! WOOT!

~_Animangame02freak_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The two stared shocked at each other, "Fiancée?" Elia asked.

"She's the friend you brought?" Sera gasped, eyes wide. Noctis sighed again.

Elia stared at the woman; an empty feeling blossomed where her heart was supposed to be. She shook her head as important facts stunned her as if she had been hit in the head. For a moment she had forgotten that he was prince. Princes marry princesses, one title she could never have.

"Hello." Elia murmured, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sara looked at her and threw a disdain look at Elia's glove that made Elia's hand fall back to her side. "I don't know what to say." The princess muttered, obviously it wasn't a compliment. Elia concealed a scowl as Sera turned to her fiancé, "Let's go dear." She told him linking her arm around his, "I have so much to tell you!"

Noctis glanced at Elia but nodded politely allowing Sera to lead him away. As the royal pair turned halfway around the corner Sera cast Elia a hostile look making her gawk speechless. Her mind went black, like paper, like an abyss where nothing gets out or comes in. So blank she didn't notice Myles approach her. Elia shifted her posture to another foot gripping her gloved hands tense. Why did she feel so cold all of a sudden? What depression could she have when she knew, but forgotten, that he was a prince? She never liked him. She hated him. His aloof manner in front of the advisors, and cut offs so sharp that they could prick and make bleed. Bitterness took her, she smiled triumphant but that look diminished rather quickly then she hoped. But then again, he was acting, merely doing his duty. And ff she did hate him, then why was she feeling so intimidate of him? Elia knew that it wasn't because of the strange weapon the hovered always by his side. The strange emotions swelled like water, she inhaled deeply, almost endless not sure whether to scream because of the pressure she was feeling so she exhaled. Elia forcefully tried to sidetrack out of her miserable thoughts.

"I see you've met Princess Sera." muttered Myles, his annoyance slipped through his barely moving lips.

Elia gave him a curt nod still breathless, "I didn't know he had a fiancée." The last word punched at her.

"I can see that."

She ignored that comment, much to his delight, and pushed past him walking towards her room with the old advisor right besides her. They let silence drag further on and Elia continued to walk lost in her thoughts. Pity overwhelmed her. Her mind replayed the hostile gaze of the princess over and over. Her tongue felt dry, an acid that sent her senses stinging.

Disgusted by the jealous feelings she turned to Myles as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "So, Sera, was it? What kingdom did she come from?" She didn't notice that her own hand seemed to clench tighter.

It didn't take long for him to answer, "I'll explain when we enter the room." He assured her patiently.

She sighed impatient twisting open the door and walked in. After Myles entered, she shut the door, rather loudly, "Alright. I need to know." She said, her words fuel her anger were sharp. Elia took a cup and prepared some hot water and tea expectant.

His eyes sparkled with enigmatic emotions and seated himself on a cozy chair, "She is from, where we call the kingdom of Aurum. Aurum is our sister kingdom, who once, long ago, had a crystal like ours."

"Had?" she asked pouring him a cup, "I don't quite understand." He thanked her as taking the tea graciously.

Myles stirred in his cup lost in wonder, "Well," He started, "remember when I told you that Noctis had a crystal?" He studied her shocked expression as he said his name. "What?"

"You called him Noctis."

He smiled gently, his chuckle resonating deep from his chest, "Yes, I call him that. I was once his tutor when he was a boy. He was like a son to me and I learned that by not calling him by titles, he would _actually_ pay attention." Elia smiled, her lips glued to the tea cup lost in wonder of hearing pieces of Noctis's past. Myles's gray eyes were empty staring beyond her, his expression dreamy. He shook his head, somehow his look turned sadder.

"Anyways, I told you that Noctis has the last crystal in existence which is the reason why he wants to protect it. And the last crystal is also the reason why those intruders want to take it. And that's why there's a war.

"But long time ago, every kingdom had a crystal like Tenebrae did. But the sands of time can never be stopped and so during the wars that conflicted during then, made the kings rid their crystals for high tech weaponry instead of magic and swords. That greed for powerful, new technology made them blind for the they _got rid_ of the most powerful thing. Their foolishness cost them their crystals."

Elia stared at the floor drinking in his swords, "And Aurum, did they exchange their crystal too?" She found her voice barely audible, close to a hushed whisper.

The sadness in his gray eyes transformed into deeper misery that astonished her. His wrinkles on his forehead marked his skin as his shoulders hunched making it seem that he had aged ten more years in a matter of seconds. She had never seen someone so down, she could almost _feel_ his grief.

"Aurum," The name rolled off his tongue, "was attacked thirteen years ago. The kingdom was completely in ruin when we arrived once we heard the devastating news. Despite the hope that there was a survivor, there was no life anywhere, with Aurum's buildings completely broken into rubble. Noctis was very…" Myles's hesitated choosing the word carefully, "_overwhelmed_. After all, Aurum's princess was his bride-to-be, ever since they were born. The union of the two most, powerful kingdoms, the last ones to hold control over their crystals.

His eyes grew thoughtful, "Noctis would always smile whenever she arrived during the meeting their father's would have."

The tea in her mouth as she sipped suddenly went down the other tube. She coughed setting down her cup making Myles hit her back allowing the drink to go back to its original path. When she recovered she gasped, "Noctis? Smiling?" she coughed massaging her throat.

Then it occurred to her that she hadn't seen him smile yet. Despite the laughs she had, he didn't break a grin or let out a sound of joy of his own.

He chuckled amused by her startled face taking back his seat, "Yes, ironic isn't it. How a happy boy like he once was to become into a withdrawn more serious man like he is now? But times can do a lot to a man…and a woman"

Myles sighed.

"The King and Queen, we found, we lying in the throne room. Bodies of those murderers piled around them. There was no sign of the princess anywhere, we feared that she had been captured or even killed." He drew in a shaky breath, "The Queen was still alive, though her life was waning." Elia stopped breathing. "She said that her husband, the King, had her hidden with the princess for safety but their attackers had found her so she had sent her daughter to flee and so they were separated. She didn't know what happened to her after that.

"She died, the Queen, holding the face of a regal demeanor. The unexpected assault, the death of two of Aurum's royal family hit us all. We brought their bodies here to be buried.

Myles's shoulder slumped further, "But it hit Noctis harder then all of us combined. He cried that day and had been brought only inside when he collapsed from exhaustion, and if I believe, he cried his heart out as well. He never smiled or never cried again. It was as if, all his emotions were gone with her…."

He let out a dry sob, Elia set down her cup kneeling at his side to comfort him by stroking his arm, "Long years passed, a miserable nine years when Noctis was eighteen, his father, our king, died at a old age leaving Noctis the last and only heir to the throne. I watched him during his father's funeral as the casket was moving though; there was still no shed of a tear. Many of us, especially the council, were restless and anxious about his welfare. We wanted to break that heart of stone lodged in his chest. A couple months later, we found _her_."

"Sera."

"Yes," he nodded, "Our mages had searched through her memories after she had arrived, weak with hunger and seeking shelter. The news quickly spread, _we had found the missing princess._

"She said she had been kidnapped after she and her mother separated. They forced her, hurt her to reveal what had happened to the crystal which the King had cleverly sealed away with magic that had cost his life. But she didn't know and so they held her for over those years to continue hunting for it. But she escaped and fled to Tenebrae.

"At first, I didn't know what to say. Happy I was for Noctis hoping to see the boy I had once taught. But as I looked at him, nothing had changed. His eyes were fierce, his personality withdrawn around her. I merely thought that he was only shy of her since he too thought that she was dead. But as the years passed on, everyone seemed happy to see her, except him."

Myles sighed gazing softly at Elia; his eyes unreadable. "I do not know what it is about Sera that makes me feel wary. But I think…. since she's the princess we thought to be dead for so long, shouldn't she have healed Noctis over his grief by now? He's suffered a lot, Noctis I mean, he's been fighting at a young age because of this war and true that he is a prince but he's also a man. Fighting and death can cause a stable man to insanity."

Elia nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean." She whispered recalling the feeling of her stomach wiggling and twisting into a knot, "I remember that from my first kill, I wanted to get sick. I thought that I was a murderer by taking a life. But then I knew that I was defending myself, that's all."

His gray eyes twinkled, "You are indeed an interesting person to be around Ms. Elia. You surprise me with your witty comments you made back in the council room. It was very nice to watch a talented woman like to show Laus his place." He let out a bark of laugh.

She shifted in her seat blushing, "I was only trying to get my voice spoken without interruption." Elia let out a small laugh, "Funny. Noctis also said how interesting it was back there."

"Really?" said Myles incredulously, eyes so wide she was afraid that they'd pop out of its socket. His surprised expression then morphed, his eyelids drooped giving her a lazy smile. "That's _very _interesting. I've never heard Noctis say anything like that before."

The hairs at the back of her neck prickled at his smug smile, "So?" she snapped trying to restrain some dignity which failed under Myles's gleaming eyes, "It's…its just a compliment."

"I only speak what I believe. Or see."

Flushing with embarrassment, she glanced away fastening her hair behind her ear ignoring his sparkling gaze. That was preposterous! He sounded as if he guessed that Elia liked him….which wasn't true! Noctis was a prince anyways! She was different then normal girls, the oddball. She could see it now, she told herself, The outcast and the prince. _Wonderful _combination.

Not!

The door behind her knocked hard; making her jump violently. Myles chuckled; she frowned at him patting her clothes nonchalantly. A knock sounded again, "May I come in?" Noctis's voice asked behind the door.

Elia flew to her feet, ignoring Myles's triumph look, opening the door, "Sorry." She apologized as Noctis brushed past her into her room.

Noctis looked at Myles, who went back to sip his tea, "Did I interrupt anything?" he inquired calmly, "I can leave."

Before she could say anything, Myles spoke up, "No, young Noct, I'm just here for a cup of tea." He placed his tea cup down, "Thanks you for your kind hospitality, Lady Elia." He inclined his head politely. Then, in a flash, he winked at her grinning broadly towards Noctis's direction before heading out the door.

She only stared after him dumbstruck, _Evil old man._ She clamped her teeth together.

Regaining the thought of Noctis being here, she turned. He wasn't looking at her trailing his gloved finger around Myle's tea cup. She finally understood little of what Noctis had been through. She lifted her head a notch permitting herself a smug smile. She wanted to help him, that cold prince and show him that there was more to life then he actually thinks.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." She said as he seated himself down in a chair, "Were you waiting long?"

Noctis shook his head in reply wordlessly. "What were you two talking about?" he asked meeting her eyes.

She forced herself to breath, still muddled by his eyes. They were still that skin-chilling blue, that azure that seemed to pierce right through her like daggers.

Elia refocused, "Just talking," she replied, her tone slightly shaken, "about nonsense… and things."

The Prince showed no sign of continuing to inquire so remained quiet. His posture straightened glancing around the room, "I…" he hesitated, "…trust that this room is to your liking?"

She nodded, "Yes." She bobbed her head again more certain, "It's lovely."

Silence fell in between them. Elia fidgeted unsure of how to start. In the end of her mindless debate in her head, she ended up with her hands clasped behind her back waiting for Noctis to speak first. She felt awkward around him and the strangest thing was she didn't know why. She had seen him shirtless so why was that he seemed to scare her?

Elia inhaled, "Myles told me about what happened." She started quietly. She noticed how his posture tensed up.

She heard him exhale, "And let me guess…" Elia frowned slightly at his low tone as if he had heard that statement too many times. "You want to help me." Noctis cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, "You're going to follow me and ask that I give you answers, right?"

She winced the last word at how sharp it was. She could tell that he was annoyed, her eyes flicked downwards, "No."

Noctis raised a dark eyebrow, "No?" he repeated.

"I won't go to you," Elia said after a deep breath careful to word it out, "you'll come to me." Then she smiled, "It's like you said, friends try to understand and we are." She scratched her head, "We're friends...right?"

He tilted his head, suddenly he was in front of her towering over her by almost a foot, making her step back startled. His gaze at her was so direct and intense that she cast her eyes downward. A gloved hand entered her field of vision.

"I'd like you to be." He said.

Elia smiled at him taking his hand, small compared to his, "Then I am…Noct."

* * *

Hooray! They are official friends! *Hugs all around!*

The next chapter is going to even harden! *Cries* And I thought this one was hard. You have no **IDEA** how many edits I did on this one. With part or Noctis's background and everything!

Anyways **Aurum** (I think its pronounced 'Or-rum') means "Shining Dawn" in latin! It's supposed to contrast from Tenebrae's "Darkness/shadows" Did you know that Gold (AU) is named after Aurum?! Me? I had no idea so I like gold right now!

Please continue reading!

**I REALIZED THAT I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER SIX SO PLEASE READ IT. I HAD THE SAME TWO DOCUMENTS FOR CHAPTERS FIVE AND SIX SO I CHANGED SIX TO ITS RIGHTFUL CHAPTER. MY BAD!**

~_Animangame02freak_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_Not good, not good!_ She chanted in her brain serving another corner. Why did his castle have to be so frick'n huge! She grumbled under her breath. Her footstep tapped as they ran across the floor, her sword was sheathed at her side with her shirt pressed and skirt ironed. She felt great today, looks anyway. She had never felt so clean and pampered. Though she was not the one who cared about her appearance, she found a strange delight at the thickness of her dark hair that she had disregarded until now.

Today was the start of Day One; Noctis was to meet the council of twelve in the grand hall at eight sharp and she was to help sort out the battle plans and go with Noct to oversee the battalion. The problem was that she was hopelessly lost. She grit her teeth sliding to a stop, her ebony hair over her face as her head swerved glancing around. Annoyance made her scream, but dignity stopped it halfway making it release into a high pitched hiss. _Gah! _She spat drumming her fingers against her hips. She stomped her foot scratching her head trying to think. More then anything she wished that someone would come so she could ask them for directions.

Or a map.

_Yeah, a map sounds good._ She decided. With a low curse, she ran towards the nearest corner. She could picture this great, her coming in late, Noctis disappointment, Myles's surprise and Laus's smug grin. Her fingertips itched. She'd hate to disappoint Myles, someone who had taken care of her and accepted her so quickly. She smiled despite herself, he was like family to her. Then there was Noctis, her new prince friend. Man, would he be embarrassed if his new partner got late! She winced.

Elia rounded the corner at the sound of voices, her spirit lifted slightly. Suddenly, something firm blockaded her, made her stumble back. Thankful for her solid footing, she glanced up to see who she had bumped into. Her spirits dropped significantly.

_Shit. _

* * *

Cliffhanger! LOL. HA HA HA! I'm so evil!

I'm sorry for its shortness but i don't have alot of time it seems anymore. I wish it was summer!

~_Animangame02freak_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"Ah, Lady Elia. What a pleasant surprise!"

_Yeah, a surprise but not a pleasant one!_ She suppressed a frown staring at Laus, his smirk failed to hide behind his short black beard streaked with silver. The advisor was dressed in a black tuxedo, the common attire of being part of the council of twelve. But unlike Myles, whose outfit was somewhat more casual and simple, Laus's clothing was uptight stiff with every button fastened and each black shoe shined.

He had been very unpleasant recently due to her and Noctis's newly formed friendship and did nothing to hide it. Though his tone was light and friendly, his brown eyes were flat and hard.

"Good day Advisor." She inclined her head politely biting back the bitterness that swelled, "I was on my way to the meeting."

Again, Laus made no attempt to hide the smile that displayed no kindness but made his eyes seem, if possible, darker.

"Would you care for some assistance then?" He offered, his eyes flicking through the eyes of strolling bodies who some had glanced their way, "If we are heading the same way we might as well go together."

Elia eyed him warily. Laus was just as dangerous when he was kind. Or really not kindness at all but an act of courtesy. He didn't care for her, he hated her.

_No, not hate._ She remembered slowly letting out a sly smile of her own that easily overcame his smile of malice. Elia recalled that Laus was actually jealous, one of the key statements that enthralled her during that time. And continued to give her pleasure.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I would be glad to kind Advisor but I am fine thank you." _Regection. _

His brown eyes narrowed, his smile was no different then a mouthful of baring teeth, "I don't see why someone of your status should be allowed to attend."

Elia's hand wavered by the handle of her sword. Of course he would attack his jealousy towards her gender. Stupid sexist. She tilted her chin up in a reformed manner. Well, he if was to keep criticizing, she would behave with dignity.

"Though his highness is clearly respected for being the last guardian of the last crystal and only heir to the royal throne, this time he let the sight of a pretty woman go idle his brain…."

A part of her snapped, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT NOCTIS THAT WAY!" she screamed. Well, so much for dignity. "He has gone though the barriers of the differences of man and woman and has accepted me without hesitation. Something that whether you like it or not! Is _this_ how you speak of your future king?! By calling him foolish things behind his back?"

"Only a fool with no honor would do such a thing!"

Elia let out a hollow laugh, "Really? Then saying things about him so effortlessly must mean that you don't have any!"

His lip curled pulling back into low snarl, "How DARE you…you _woman_…you bit—"

"ELIA!"

The duo turned towards the new voice. The pit of her stomach swelled with relief as she recognized Myle's face stand from the crowd as he pushed towards them. Once he drew closer, Myles, once Noct's teacher, stared at Laus, his gray eyes transforming into a color of hard steel.

"Laus." He said after a polite gesture of his hand. Elia felt thankful as his hands rested upon her shoulders, which also held her back from tearing back at Laus, "I trust that your morning has gone well?"

Laus nodded, "Yes," she saw his eyes flash to her, "until now." He muttered quietly aside.

Outraged, she stepped forward but the old advisor stopped her motives with a brush of his finger against her lips: a reminder. So she glared feeling her crystal ice against her skin. With a polite bow to Myles, hardly a nod to Elia, with a swift turn of his heel, Laus departed them, his form proud and imposing. Elia curled her lip disgusted; _It's as if he owns the freakin castle!_

"He's not worth it, Elia." Myles muttered when he was far from earshot, "Don't waste anything on him." Reluctantly, she nodded but her eyes cast the Laus's back a cold look. Myles sighed. "Come." He said holding out his arm, "Let us walk."

She smiled and laid her arm on top of his. Comfort seemed to resonate from him, his thoughtful gray eyes and mild expression. Elia sighed feeling the anger fall back into a dream.

As if feeling her fading frustration, he said, "I'm glad that you are coming." He said gently, his fingers combing his short beard, "We could use a new face and new ideas for the war."

"But the council won't acknowledge me, other then you. None of them will listen, especially Laus!" Her fist slammed against the wall, her crystal bounced beneath her shirt. Myles blinked surprised listening to the echo keeping to himself. Elia's fist clutched tighter. The sound of that advisor's name no doubt gave her anger. She hated it how he pricked with her anger! Then that smug smile would grow across those cunning lips of his as he drank in her despair. Elia sighed, the sound of her leather gloves compressing failed to let her know that she was gripping her hand very hard, "They only see…the woman I am…not _me._" she said softly, "I feel like I'm being blocked off and unwanted."

He placed his hands on her shoulders effortlessly pulled her away from the wall taking the closed fist that refused to unclench, "Don't mind the council and their thoughts." He whispered placing his other hand on top of hers, "That's one of the problems with them, they refuse to let go of the past. All their lives they had known men to do most of anything but now here _you_ are: a young woman with ideas that they could never have thought of." His fingers plucked at her finger, Elia sighed as the pressure from her left hand abated, "But they have much honor, more then yours truly…."

"You have very honorable." Elia interrupted.

His gray eyes watched her kindly, "Thank you." Then he finished, "They are afraid of loosing their honor and pride so that is the reason why they are hesitant of you."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "You were never hesitant."

"I will not allow myself to wait when there is little time. I also knew that someday you would impress me…" he inched the side of his face closer, "and when you did I would feel so embarrassed by letting my pride consume my sight. And though I may have little sense of honor, I would _hate_ being wronged by a young woman like _you_."

Elia gave him a short nod, eyes determined as they turned a corner to their left, "I _will_ make them see me for who I am, _not _for what I am."

He smiled, "Well, when you do that will be _very_ interesting." He coughed into his hand. His gray eyes flicked upward, "Here we are…"

Her metallic blue eyes absorbed the giant white doors. She thanked him as he opened the door for her and she felt her jaw unhinged unable to stop staring. It was very white and spacious, perfectly contrasting the council of twelve's dark tuxedos. The floor was fair as well with a sleek surface made her wonder as if it was un-meltable ice instead. She gazed upwards and studied the gold that shimmered from the chandeliers light and marveled. Her metallic blue eyes fell to where eleven others stood in hushed whispers, no doubt surprised by her presence. Then one man excused himself from a chatting councilor, who looked quite shocked when he left, to walk towards her gazing at her with his blue eyes.

Noctis.

"What took you?" he muttered when he was by her side, his lips barely moved apart, "I told you where you had to be."

"True. But it's not my fault for getting _lost_ in _your_ giant castle." She retorted.

He didn't seem offended by the shortness of her tone, but he coughed into the back of his hand in a desperate attempt to hide the amusement that lit his eyes. He then tilted his head slightly to Myles, his dark hair drifting more over his face in doing so. Elia frowned at why she considered that, "Laus just arrived a moment before you two did." His eyes narrowed suspicious, "_What happened?_"

Myles smiled vaguely making him appear as if he was lost in a daydream. Noct frowned slightly at this silence and his lips twitched as Myles whispered words that she couldn't catch. His posture went rigid but then she quickly wondered if she had imagined it when she blinked to find his stance perfactly balanced and calm. As they approached the waiting councilors Elia 's eyes traveled from their faces that held no sign of her being acknowledged. She sighed.

"I am glad that you are all here." Said Noctis politely. Elia noticed how Laus looked smug at the greeting; she looked away not wanting to meddle with her pricking temper. She felt Myle's eyes on her, she glanced at him who then turned his head unable to hide the sight of a smile plastered to his face. She raised an eyebrow. "As you know, this entire room and a few accommodations will be used for the citizens who will take refuge in shortly…"

"But this is the Grand Hall!"

"This is one of our finest quarters!"

"Please you're majesty—"

Her head cocked towards this, _Ball Room?_ Elia flicked her eyes about the room again.

"And are we using the room right now? No." Noctis snapped cutting through their repulsed statements, "Fine as it may be but _this_ is one of the largest rooms that are perfect for holding families." His blue eyes narrowed at the spoken crowd especially the one who first argued, "Is that a _problem?_"

The man's face went white as a sheet appearing as a ghost in his black clothing saying nothing. "Anyone else?" Noct's voice was surprisingly tempting but there was an edge to his words. The Prince cleared his throat, emphasizing that he didn't want any more outbursts. "The soldiers we have gathered are still behind on their training. And it is for that reason; I will not be leading this project today."

Elia stared at what he said and turned her head sharply, "_What?_" she gasped, her facial expression matching the others.

"But my lord, who will take over?"

"That's simple." Noct said. Suddenly his head turned to her, and a sinking feeling dropped to her stomach uneasy about the look in his blue eyes, "_Elia_ will be in charge."

* * *

*Oh snap!*

Sorry this took awhile. This chapter was hard for me so I might change some of this chapter later. *Groans*

Anyways, thanks for being (I think) patiant for this.

I wonder what would happen if I waited another day until i submitted this? Would I get mail like: WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? or IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!

O_O

LOL XD

Hope you enjoy and comment!

_-Animangame02freak _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

The councilors roared out complaints but Elia didn't care too shocked to bicker. Her mind had dissolved into an empty void and was unaware of any of the words yelled or anything that was happening. Noct however spun his head, his face devoid of any emotion.

_As if he knew this would happen._

"You're going to let this woman take over?!" No doubt that came from Laus.

"A mere stranger?"  
"Your honor, you cannot be serious."

"She is way too young and not experienced enough!"

"A child!"

Elia blinked out of her daze at the second to last proclamation and glared towards the man who had spoken it. Noctis remained his patient self: calm and collected. She envied that skill madly.

"And to make sure that you listen to her, Myles has agreed to watch over for me." Noctis said, his tone light staring at the council's staggered face. Elia look fiercely at Myles's rather peaceful face, when he caught her eyes he flashed a brief smile at her. "If _any _of you," She watched Noct's eyes scan the crowd focusing mainly on Laus's face longer then the others, "disrespect her, you are disrespecting _me_." She watched as their surprised faces morphed into indulgent looks though some seemed resistant. He turned to Elia, "When you are done, go and find me. I should also do some part into find what items we need for the people to get settled in."

Without another word, Noctis turned and slowly walked away. She stared at his departing body and then to the faces of the unhappy councilors.

Elia smiled warily, _Great. _She gave them a polite bow, "Please excuse me gentlemen, I need to have a quick talk with his majesty." Elia said then leaned over to Myles's sly figure, "Keep them busy." She begged.

Nodding he walked towards them speaking in low murmurs allowing Elia to escape. She found her friend taking slow steps towards an empty corridor. He stopped when she called his name and swerved his body towards her with raised eyebrows.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" She gasped tugging at his shirt's hem, "Leaving _me_ in charge of _them_!"

"Myles said that you wanted to show them for who you are." He answered coolly; his eyebrows rose quizzically, "So I decided to give you that chance…or where you lying?"

"Of course I want to prove myself!" She ignored her frustration at Myles and sighed, "But _they_," throwing a finger to the room, "are stubborn and I don't have a lot of patience." He looked as if to remark that she did but she cut in, "Not around them!" Her voice shook agitated, "You don't know how it feels like in my eyes! They don't treat you like your nothing or act as if you don't exist!"

Noctis pressed his left shoulder against the wall, "So you're saying that you can't do this? Is this too _hard_ for you?"

Her hand shook, she wanted to hit him. Wanted to slap his face in her fury. She wouldn't let his statement go unchecked! A cool wave brushed though her repeating the words he had said. As the words dawned upon her, Elia found the truth. He was toying with her! Taunting her, pulling at her strings. He _wanted_ her defiance, her to say that she could do this.

"You can't really believe words you know." She said quietly, her voice was softer now.

He shrugged, "But I do trust yours."

Elia fumbled with her skirt, her shirt, and hair and then her finger touched her cloaked crystal. She sighed feeling the warmth that had always comforted her return to soothe her.

"You think that I can do this?" asked Elia almost desperately.

Noctis studied her and then he nodded. Hope washed over her despaired mind. The Prince believed in her, _her friend_ knew that she could do it. Then why should she doubt herself? A sense of power swelled in her and her posture transformed from a dejected girl to an empowered woman that could show what she could do.

She would show those men!

Noct gazed at her, seeing the change and tilted his head with a twitching lip. "Go then, if you know you can." With a polite nod, he turned to walk towards the empty hallway. Elia gazed after him. So much respect and gratitude blossomed in her made her wonder if they could explode. "Elia." Her eyes opened to see Noctis, his body turned halfway to her direction. His blue eyes were gentle. His corner of his lips twitched ever so slightly, "Don't break them please." He told her.

Elia frowned but then smiled smug, "Don't worry; I'll mend their broken pride tomorrow."

He nodded satisfied by her reply. It was until his being turned the corner that she walked back into the room. The councilor's were disputing amongst themselves when she entered. As the door closed behind her releasing the echo of it being shut, the men turned to her. She read their faces.

_This is it_, she thought, _my time to prove myself._

In silent strides, she made her way towards the councilors. "As you may all know, the war is almost upon us and the city and people will be in danger. I would like the cooks to prepare many loaves of bread for the families we are to bring in and have the maids to give a number of blankets for them as well."

"So are you saying that we give our supplies to the people?" With a suppressed sigh, Elia turned to Laus, his hands deep into his pockets. Her eyes turned to the wrinkled faces of the council and nodded. "Let me be clear to you _Lady_." Laus started, she ignored Myles's outraged face at the advisor's lack of hospitality, "I will not allow any filth be allowed to be in this room! A room that's be used for formal occasions for generations! Will you break the tradition of this room for your own selfish desires?!"  
"And would my desire be selfish if it meant the security for our people?" Elia asked calmly. Laus snorted, muttering under his breath. "I didn't hear you Advisor Laus."

"I will not let myself be directed by a woman." He growled, she noticed that most of the man shifted, one nodded. "Our forefather's would have spitted upon us if they could hear what we are doing! What madness has corrupted us?" He threw a finger at her, "I will not have my honor being tested by this _female_"

Myles eyed him flatly. Suddenly a there was a laugh filled with an amusement. Laus and Myles, not to mention the other advisors, turned their attention to Elia, who held back her smile with the back of her hand.

"And _what _may be so _funny_?" came Laus's discreet tone, "I fail to see the amusement at a time like this."

"You think that listening to me taints your honor? Your pride of being a councilor?" She sighed breathless casting the ceiling a glassy look before turning to them suddenly serious, "Then you have obviously forgotten _why_ you are here in the first place." Elia turned towards the crowd of men and placed a hand to her heart, "As councilor's, it's your job to protect the people! You cannot let your honor blind you from what you are supposed to do! In the past, the great men of old who once had your position only focused on their duty. It was because of _their _choices that helped make the powerful kings have their peaceful history printed in books sot then perhaps we, the future, could do the same thing and have our times just as grand as theirs."She paused for momentum, "But now its honor. Honor that makes you count the differences we have then the similarities we share! Look at Myles, he has done was Prince Noctis has done. He had forgone the pride that sets him to embrace the future he hopes will be good."

"And what happens if the future is not so great?" Laus interrupted smoothly, his chin notched, "What if it burns then shines? What if this leads to our destruction and all we know burns to rubble and the lives of men have fallen. What will we do then?"

"Then we can only try to pick ourselves up. Try and rebuild and learn from our mistakes. To climb we have to fall." Her attention focused to the council, "I know you have mixed feelings about me. But don't look at me but _though _me. Try to see me for who I am. I can fight like a man, protect like a man! I too want my home safe like any man would! Is it my face that draws you away from me?"

Her eyes adverted from their thoughtful faces towards the giant doors, "But if you would rather stick with the past then go and don't tarry. I don't have time to mess around and argue against you with whatever beliefs of mine you don't like. But I've got a kingdom to save." Elia moved aside fluently, "Do whatever you'd like despite what Prince Noctis has just ordered you to do. Go."

Laus was the first to leave, all too eager to be gone. She closed her eyes hearing the door slam behind him, "Anyone else?" asked Elia quietly.

Another man frowned brushing past her followed with two others. She tried not to count the numbers of men that followed. She was losing them. _Because of what I am_, she thought. Then the door closed. She sighed, "Myles how many do we have left."

"Plenty Elia."

Startled she spun around to gaze at the remaining. Almost half had did leave but then there were still seven bodies that still dwelled, eight counting her.

"Why do you men stay when you are fully aware of me being a woman?" she asked.

She recognized one of the men who had stayed by being the one who addressed her as 'Lady' during the meeting. The title he spoke with reverence. There was another man she remembered because of his mustache because he had praised her when twirling it.

"You may be a woman," the one with the mustache said, one she assumed to be in his early forties for his hair had no hint of gray, "but I, like you, wish to keep Tenebrae safe as well."

"What honor would I have I let a young soul like you fighting for your home when I merely did nothing?" An aged man spoke, he added bitterly "Those fools."

Elia smiled and then watched the others who shifted under her gaze. A brown haired man with strings of silver in his hair said, "You're speech made me change my thoughts." He confessed, "In a city of high technology, it is very easy to forget the past which had its stone replaced with steel."

Then she stared at the next speaker, for his hair she hadn't noticed was completely gone. Shaved clean with black glasses that hid his eyes, "In the past, there have been mistakes as well, it's what people do. Even kings, queens and…advisors. Their tretchery has been written in books for their foolishness. _I_ will not have my name imprinted as well. Mind over matter."

She smiled at him and gave him a polite bow. _Perhaps these men may be all I need for the plans. They seem honest enough. Would Myles think of them honost…?_ Elia glanced at him, who met her halfway and gave her nod. Relief made her smile again, "I thank you loyal men for your support. It gives me great joy and relief that I am helped by men such as your stature."

They nodded to her in unison, "And what of your orders, Mil Lady?" The man whose glasses concealed his eyes asked, she chills from the deepness of his voice but kind all the same.

"I need blankets, a lot of them. Food from the refugees and fresh water. I want them safe and safely secured here."

The man nodded and quickly made haste to the east door, which Myles whispered was the door leading to the kitchens. Another council body volunteered to round of the maids and servants for supplies. In the end, there were three, four with Myles, who stayed behind prepared to round up the citizens.

"Go to Prince Noctis." Myles said to her, "and tell him that we will be waiting for more orders from him. Once everything is set and ready, we'll bring in the people tomorrow so they can settled down without chaos."

Elia stared, "But this castle is huge! How will I find him?"

He sighed, as if impatient, "Go down the hall, up three flights of stairs and then take a sudden left. You should be in a hallway where there should be rooms labeled training. Just peek in each one to find him. He'll be there."

She growled under her breath, "Fine." She ran towards the door, "But if you don't hear from me or see me in an hour send a search party after me!"

Myles laughed bidding her farewell as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Yes that was quick. I was on a roll *Ka-ching!*

Anyways, I thought this would take longer then I thought but *shrugs* it'll do. I'm too lazy to add the council member's names.

Thirteen is a great number! I was born on this number, plus FF 13 series looks awesome! (Not to mention my fav number is 2 and Final Fantasy Versus 13 was the **2nd** one to be announced!) WHO KNEW!?

Now, back to typing! Bwa ha ha ha!

~_Animangame02freak_

P.S. I'm being yelled at for being on the computer for so long so you readersbetter be grateful. (I am grateful also to you guys because I hav **a reason**to be on the computor more now! XD)

And also, the speech...do you like it? I made it up as I went (just to let you know. I could be a speech writer in the future? LOL)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Elia gasped steadying herself using a metal rail to steady herself. She gulped in fresh air clutching her left breast feeling her racing heart. She groaned, "Never…again…" she gasped in-between words, "run up….three…flights….of stairs…!"

Focusing her metallic blue eyes back to her objective she inhaled deeply. She was thankful for growing up in the slums to prepare her body for running. Elia walked listening to her lone footsteps as they bounced off the colorless walls, "Left." She remembered turning the nearest corner. She flicked her eyes around staring at the short corner. Two doors. Her eyes scanned around her then went to staring at the numbers engraved in its surface. Cautious by the silence, she pressed her ear to the door to listen. She let out a yelp as the door suddenly swung aside making her stumble back. The door then slid closing its self.

She groaned and approached another door. It slid open as she predicted revealing a dark, unused room. Elia gasped as the hallway curved revealing more doors that stretched, to her, endlessly. _How many doors were there in this place?!_ Her eye twitched irked rolling her neck and cracking her knuckles. She could picture Myles's teasing smile when she returned making her annoyance grow.

As she moved forward, she froze during mid-step as a faint glow began to envelope from her crystal. She stared at the glow beneath the shirt. What was going on? With a wary glance around her perimeter she slipped out the crystal and placed it on the precise center of her palm. She gasped as it floated to her eye level and the tip pointed towards one of the furthest doors. For a moment, her limbs were numb in shock.

_A compass?_ Elia wondered.

She gasped as suddenly she felt something coil around her waist making her stumble as the force tugged her towards the door. Elia's feet slid against the ground trying to stop but then a thought pricked her consciousness making her efforts fruitless. _Is my crystal…leading me?_, she gazed back behind her, seeing no one she sighed. The invisible rope was unaffected by her resistance and kept pulling her towards middle end of the hall and stared at the door. The door swished open as if it was beckoning her in. Her chest stilled then glanced down towards her crystal. The familiar tug of the cord led her through and with a final tug the anonymous pull vanished. Elia stared around the training room revealing to be just a giant arena. With quiet footsteps, she walked towards a glass window and peered down. She gasped.

The buildings, the concrete streets…the entire center of the city…was all in here. Her metallic blue eyes gazed towards the lone body standing in the midst of it all. Noctis stood, his face angled towards the corner as if expectant. Suddenly armed men stormed towards him, their rifles gleaming in the lights.

_They're in the castle!_ She gasped. She moved towards the door and banged against it for it was locked. Elia ran towards the window to watch.

Noctis vanished, reappearing behind one of the men. The soldier's body not even fell before he moved towards the others in unearthly speed. With every soldier down, he had teleported somewhere else taking down as many men as he could. She heard his sword swing followed the sound of armor being pierced incessantly. And here she was, up here helpless! _Not if I can help it!!_ She snorted as she gripped her sword from her sheath and with a single swipe the door open allowing her to jump down to the ground. She watched as a soldier moved to strike him down.

With a wordless cry, she sliced the man down and rushed to take down another. She slid over the ground stabbing and twirling meeting steel against gun with every step of her body.

"Elia." She didn't turn to him yet, taking another opportunity to bring down another man, "Elia!"

"I'm kind of busy here!" she shouted back at Noct.

Something snapped. Was it his fingers? Whatever happened, something wasn't right. Panting, her metallic-blue eyes glanced around. Everything was still; she lowered her blade wary of the frozen bodies.

His large hand suddenly gripped her upper arm, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm here to save your butt." She replied holding her blade steady eyeing the still men uncertainly.

"Plus I came to fetch you. We'll need all the help we can get so then we have all the supplies." She added turning to meet him.

His back meet her eyes instead of his eyes. He shook his head, "It was a mistake coming here, leave." Something was urgent about his voice, "I'll catch up with you…later"

_He's hiding something_, she decided, "Noct, what's wrong?" Noct didn't answer but his gloved hand tightened on the handle of his blade. Fearful, she moved towards him placing her hands on his shoulders, "Noct? I know you're hiding something."

"You have to leave; I don't want you to see." His voice was softer now, more begging then demanding.

"See what?" Again, no reply. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just show me. I'm not afraid." Carefully, her hands touch the sides of his face to adjust him to face her. He didn't budge, "Don't you start hiding things from me again." She whispered.

Noctis sighed, his shoulders loosened in silent defeat. Smiling she tilted his head to look at what made him feel guarded. His face was the same, flawless and emotionless as always. Just as she was about to ask what he was so concerned about, his eyes flickered open staring into her eyes. Elia stared shocked.

His eyes...they were red…like blood.

* * *

Man, this took me awhile. **PLEASE NOTE THAT I DID SOME MINOR CHANGES TO CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

So what do you think. I realized that may original plan was going too fast so I decided to slow it down a bit.

So again sorry for the hold up, it's just I've a busy life too you know?!

~_Animangame02freak_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Her hands were glued to his cheeks staring at the redness of his eyes. She remembered what his eyes used to look like because of their chilling beauty. They were a raw blue that often enchanted her. Now the soothing azure was replaced with a fiery crimson. It was as if blood had just been spilt on them.

She didn't notice that her heart fell from rapidly against her chest. She wasn't sure if she was going to scream or faint. But there was one thing that she did know. She had to run, run far from the haunting, bloodshed eyes that studied her face.

Why couldn't she run? It was as if her feet her bound to where she stood with invisible chains and left her to remain staring at the frightening eyes for eternity.

Elia blinked, her fingers twitched breaking free from the terror that had numbed her. And with it, she found not only the will to move freely but clarity and thought. The reason why she didn't move was because _she didn't want to._ Her eyes broke from their daze roaming over Noctis's perfectly composed face.

_I promised I wouldn't run,_ she remembered, her hands touched his face more firmly, _I don't break my promises._ _But yet…_His eyes still frightened her. How could they not be? Red as if they were actually bleeding. Elia tilted her head considering_._ His eyes, she watched the redness of his eyes and feverishly wished that he would at least blink but he showed no intention of doing so. Then she blinked seeing something in his eyes she hadn't seen. The red wasn't as scarlet as she once imagined it to be.

Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her.

They looked…strangely…oddly…beautiful.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered smiling faintly, "Not one step."

"But you wanted to," Noct replied just as low as hers, "You flinched."

Her dainty eyebrows puckered, "Did I?" she couldn't recall doing so. Perhaps she had been too…_shocked _of his eyes to acknowledge it.

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly. Noct paused suddenly staring at her with an intent gaze, "But why didn't you leave?"

Elia shook her head letting out a breathless chuckle as if she had just admonished a troublesome child, "I told you…I _promised_ you that I wouldn't leave you. Even though I was afraid, a part of me kept remembered despite the fear that I was to stay." She bit her lip suddenly feeling stupid, "I may not have a lot of honor but I at least have enough to hold true to my word."

His hands reached for her hands that were still glued to his face and grasped them gently. "You're eyes are like roses." She admitted quietly. His temperature, even with his glove, was warm to her making her body shiver. Finally with one last stare at her, he closed his eyes; she suppressed an urge to let out a relieved sigh. He did notice and merely stood there holding her hands to his face.

Shy, she adverted her eyes from him and let her gaze roam freely except from the scene in front of her. Elia's eyes fell on the invisible object that hovered besides him. What the heck was that thing?

Noctis sighed, "You're hands are warm." He said finally making her eyes turn to him.

"Oh."

His eyes fell to hers, she smiled as the blue she was so fond finally returned. She found him more handsome in blue but yet _somehow_ and just _maybe_ just as lovely with red.

Releasing her hands, his posture straightened, for he was taller than her by two inches or so. Noctis snapped his fingers again. Elia stared amazed as the soldiers disappeared into oblivion and the scenery she had missed; revert back to being part of the castle walls.

"Wow." She said as the final illusion gave away.

"Yeah." He agreed softly, "I forgot about the features too until a while back." Noct looked up and sighed, "You know that you didn't have to slice at that door right? That wasn't necessary."

She blushed, "Oh just be quiet!" she growled. He glanced down at her and walked away. Irked at his sudden departure, she followed him muttering as she went. The doors opened for them allowing Elia to peek back to the training room before the sight was concealed yet again.

"So," Noct asked as they walked down the stairs, with Elia besides him, "How did the meeting go?"

She hesitated. _"Well, Laus and some other fools of adviors ditched us but some GOOD ones stayed and are helping me._ "It was fine." Her voice cracked making her wince.

He noticed, "Laus left." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't matter." She hurried on quickly to hide her annoyance, "He's just refuses to let go of the paAAAASSSST!" Her foot swerved on a step making her let out a yell. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest.

She swallowed feeling her stomach perform flips, she shivered trying to stop her trembling legs, "You ok?" he asked brushing away a strand of her hair away.

Elia gazed up at him. She choked down the feelings the bubbled in her gut, "I—I'm fine." She stammered, "Stupid stairs, they're way too narrow!"

"What? No thank you?" He asked raising an eyebrow giving her a skeptical look, "What about lady knowing some manners?"

She glowered at him, "I'm not a lady!" she growled stepping backward; he caught her again before she recalled that the steps were narrow.

"That's twice now."

She sighed ignoring the flutter in her gut, "Thank you." She murmured wearily trying to oversee the fact that she was pressed against him, "_Again."_

Noctis moved aside her to the landing, he stopped midstep only to hold out his hand towards her, "You're welcome." He glanced down observing the stairs ahead, "Only two more floors to go." When she landed besides him, he didn't release his hold on her. His blue eyes only stared at her in enigmatic wonder, "Thank you."

She wiped invisible dust off her skirt, "For…?" she inquired.

"Not running. You stayed when I thought you wouldn't." He released his grasp on her hand only to place it to his heart, "I feel…_glad _that you didn't go."

Elia smile grew until it was a broad grin, "You are most certainly welcome." She fidgeted with her skirt, "Noct?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Myles about this?"

"Why not?"

"Because if you, that old man won't ever let it go."

* * *

I've got a busy tomorrow so yeah. BUSY! But what do you think? I enjoy all the reviews! (Hugs all around!) Last one of the night (whew!)

~_Animangame02freak_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"You still didn't answer my question." Said Myles still smiling at her.

"Will you stop?!" Elia yelled exasperated, "_Nothing_ happened!" She pronounced each syllable slowly but didn't stop making her favorite advisor's smile falter.

She and Noctis had arrived a few minutes ago to regroup with all the remaining advisors in the grand hall. She was aware of Noctis's presence as he was speaking to the other advisors across the room. No doubt thanking them for their loyalty for staying. And with him speaking with the men, he had also left her and the grinning Myles alone who took not a second to ask what had taken them so long to arrive.

"So…_nothing happened_…took you a long time?" He mused his eyes crinkled as his smile pulled back further.

"We did nothing. I went to him as you asked and came back." Ok, so that's half a lie_. _"You know I get lost easily!"

He hmphed and said nothing. The spark that lit his eyes seemed to fade as if he seemed to have wanted to hear a better story of what happened. But there was still resistance in his gray eyes that proved that not all of him was giving in the story. Elia sighed and rotated her head to watch Noctis nod stiffly to the advisors as they disappeared behind the large doors. His chest rose then fell: a sigh, and then swiftly turn to cross the room towards them.

Her calm expression softened at his stride. Careless yet elegant in a strange regal way. As he drew closer, she saw that his normally emotionless pretense collapsed revealing a strange look. His azure eyes traveled to her and she saw how exhausted he appeared. Even the blueness in his eyes seemed to be dull.

"Now what Noctis?" Myles asked for she was momentarily tongue tied.

"The servants are bringing the blankets and preparing as much food as they can." He replied, his voice surprisingly not in the same mood as his eyes, cocking his head towards the door as a pair of servants had just walked it carrying an armload of fabric, "This whole room will be used for the citizens and a few other unused rooms as well."

_He must keep his emotions in check,_ she remembered vaguely as the familiar dim spark took hold in his eyes.

"And what of the others?"

"They only wish what's best for the city."

Elia and Myles smiled in unison but her eyes could never gleam like Myle's could, "Well since everything it under control, I must be off. I'm sure that Laus will recover _soon_." He barked out the word rather shortly. Quickly after a quick mutter under his breath probably regarding to Laus, he inclined his head to both of them, "Good day to you both, Noct…_Elia_."

Her eye twitched irked but hid it as she gave him a curt bow. Noctis let out a short nod of response of his own, "Professor…" he replied in a calm voice.

With a quick turn of his heel, Myles's back strode away from them and opened the door for an arriving servant and departed. Elia sighed.

"You look annoyed." She snorted at Noct's cool remark. The corner of his lip twitched again, something that he seemed to be doing more often, "Do his comments insult you?"

She folded her arms, "I'm not mostly mad at him but at me. Somehow it's as if his eyes seem to stare beyond you and read you like a book."

Noct nodded, "I get that look all the time. It's as if you see through and everything you try to hide reveals itself in his gaze." He groaned, "And _that_, gets us into long conversations."

"But he's good."

"He's one of the kindest minds here." He said staring beyond the door, "I must say that you rival his." Elia smiled at his comment with her eyes soft with gratitude. She gazed into his eyes and could almost see the scarlet that once took hold. He must have been thinking about the same thing, "I feel lighter."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Maybe I lost some weight." He mused, his blue eyes were lost in that glassy appearance. Then his eyes refocused and watched her, "What is it about you that makes me talk about these things? Perhaps it's because I have what you also have…." Clearly it was a rhetorical question. "Elia? Are you frightened?"

A line knit across her forehead, "Of?"

"The battle." He explained, his voice a soft murmur, "I've heard many of the men talking about it today. Are you scared?"

A sudden chill paralyzed her. How could he appear so calm when discussing, perhaps their own death? Elia sighed looking away patting back the strands of her ebony hair back, "Yes," she admitted, she felt a part of her collapse, "but I…Tenebrae…it's my home." She nestled her folded arms closer into a tight squeeze, "If I am to live after this…and Tenebrae is destroyed…what home will I have? Dying for something I love doesn't scare me…." she let out a weak chuckle. Noct watched as her hands tightened around her arms, "When one thing falls, another grows. That's life." Her metallic blue eyes turned to his with enigmatic emotion, "As a keeper of a crystal, you should know that….right Noct?"

Noctis bobbed his head in a quick movement, "I've always known."

His eyes left her face traveled down towards the hidden crystal, she clasped her hands together fiddling with her thumbs. "Are you afraid to die?" Elia asked.

He didn't seem to think it over, "No. I'm confident that I won't go down easy."

"Don't be too self-assured." She warned.

"I'm not." He answered shortly. His eyes left the sealed pendent to the doors checking the silence, "I would be a fool to think that I could outlast death. So I have learned for we worship the Goddess of Death."

Elia frowned slightly, "Why honor death?"

"Vivo est Somnus." He said, "Futurus mortuus est expergefacio"

She blinked, "What?"

Noct sighed, "It's Latin: _To live is to sleep. To be dead is to awaken._" He looked at her squarely, "I do not fear death. No matter how rich or powerful a person could be they will all meet the same fate as the poorest beggar would. All their titles, all their riches would be taken away and their souls would be the same as anyone else."

_He's humble_, she thought, "But wouldn't you be afraid to be loosing everything in death?"

"Our worth is what happens what we do in our most desperate hour, Elia. Even though we may loose all our possessions to Etro, we will finally find something that's not here."

In a soft whisper she asked, "What is it?"

Noctis shrugged, "I'm not so sure but Myles has often described it as…_the light of the darkness_." His low voice dropped into a softer tone.

"Death doesn't sound so bad." She whispered feeling very light, "It sounds beautiful."

"Just don't kill yourself on purpose." Noct said sharply, his eyes flashed dangerously, "Or else I'd have no choice but to go there and bring you back myself."

Elia stared as a memory struck her consciousness. She remembered falling into darkness….the light of the crystal…then she saw Noct. Yes, she saw it so clearly now. How his hands took hers and swept the hands of shadows away from her. Elia's metallic blue gaze crept up to his blue, "Noct…did you…"

"NOCTY!"

_Nocty?!, _Her chain of thought broke eyes wide and swerved to the voice. Noctis's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sera said walking towards them, the clicks of her heels bounced of the walls that sounded like a very loud clock.

Elia's lip twitched at the obnoxiously huge gown she was wearing. Her gown was laced in white ribbons that knotted into a bow that contrasted from the black of the dress with a train of fabric trailing after her. Her midriff so slender that it made Elia wonder if she was wearing a corset. Her stomach ached just looking at her.

A sudden notion of Sera falling over and out of air made her suppress a smile.

"I heard that something dreadful happened," The Princess said in a haughty manner tapping her lips with a dark fan. Her blue eyes narrowed at Elia through her lashes.

"Like what?" Noctis asked calmly, though by the look in his eyes clearly explained that he had a guess.

Sera didn't notice, "Laus said you place your _friend_ in charge of the meeting." She said still looking at Elia with a look she knew as bile. "Why?"

"The men need training." He replied perhaps aware of Elia's anger written across her face, "I trusted her."

"And almost half of the council left because of her!" She snapped her fan into her delicate gloved palm, "I won't let us loose our council men because of her!"

"Like _you_ would know anything about the council!" Elia yelled unable to hold in her temper any longer. She wouldn't let _this woman _continue to insult her with her snappy remarks! Even if she was Noct's fiancée! "You know nothing about what's been happening _princess_." She spat the title out, "True you may have been in the enemy's grasp for a certain amount of years but that gives you now right to criticize what I'm trying to do! If you want to put your two cents in then go ahead! But if you don't like what I'm doing then leave, I'm only trying to help."

The Princess's gloved hand clutched harder to the fan, Elia wondered if she could break it. Her lips tightened into a white line, her face slightly pale then red with embarrassment.

"How dare you!" She screeched her tone shaking with fury, "Address me with that foul mouth of yours and speak to me as no one would ever!"

"Sera!" His hand coiled around her raised wrist before Elia realized that Sera was just about to strike her. "Enough of this foolishness! You know as well as I do that the council members have not completely abandoned us. They only chose to not participate in helping."

If Elia was surprised by this, Sera was ten times more then she was, "You're taking _her_ side!" She jabbed her fan at Elia's direction. Then a slap cracked through the still air, Noctis hardly seemed to move at the sudden blow. With her hair disarray from her shaking her head, Sera glowered at Elia and turned away.

When her footsteps soon faded, Elia turned to Noctis, "I'm sor—"

"Forget it." He growled and before she could wonder at the reason of shortness of her tone, Noctis walked away after Sera's trail leaving her alone.

She stared after the door as it closed, her eyes pricked and swelled with hurt tears. _Don't cry_, she told herself, _Don't cry._ Her shoulders shook as she placed her palms to her eyes to stop any of the tears that began to fall. She sighed at the darkness that clouded her vision. Happy for the solitude that welcomed her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as a acid feeling of bitterness, of anger began to take hold of her. _Laus_, he hated her for what she was. She would find him and prove him wrong, yell at him for what chaos he had done! It was because of him that Noct was furious with her.

With a strangled cry, she ran towards a different door from what Noctis had taken and ran desperate to hold in the rest of the tears fueled by anger.

* * *

Yeah, this one was difficult. I had a massive bloackage for the past couple of days and now I'm free! (I think...) But I do have a good huanch for the other chapters now.

What do you think? Yes there's a quote from Advent Children in there (for those who have seen the awesome movie). I thought is was perfect so I decided to add it in there! It belongs to them!

Yeah so the Goddess Etro's in the mix now! I was just typing what was I my mind about her and death. That part was kind of dark but I pulled through. I actually find the light in the darkness quote very uplifting.

Isn't Sera just a sweetheart?! I pictured her in a black victorian dress (which time/year, not sure)

~_Animangame02freak_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

He gazed through the clear window at the Tenebrae's city streets. At his side on a dark colored table was a crystal glass filled with wine, a treat he allowed himself on some occasions. The door knocked and opened a crack as a servant poked his head in, "My Lord, you have a visitor."  
He didn't reply but acknowledged him with a small gesture of his hand to let the guest in. Footsteps brushing against the carpet made him aware of a moving body. Inhaling deeply, he noticed how the air now seemed to be more dense…more riled.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive, _Lady._" He said lifting the goblet to his lips and drinking in the rich taste of good wine.

Elia found Laus's hospitality poor standing there, her fist tightened, "Why did you rat on what happened about when I was left in charge?" She asked taking all her willpower to keep her tone calm, "You're an advisor for Etro's sake! Don't you care for the people?"

A soft ringing echoed as he trailed his fingers around the glass rim, "I only disagree of who the meeting was handled and the Princess was there to listen." He said flicking his brown eyes to her, "Nothing more."

"That's shit!" she growled, "I know as well as you do that you hate me!" _Jealous fool!_ "Ever since I've arrived, you've shown no sign of acknowledgement towards me and do you're best to try and humiliate me in front of Prince Noctis!"

Laus placed down the wineglass and turned to meet her though his eyes were conflicted inside, "I am merely trying to show his highness that he is making a huge mistake by letting someone like you in."

Elia snorted, "There is no mistake! You know that but you keep going at it anyways! I don't care about your views about me but as one of the Prince's friends, I should be acknowledged by all the councilmen! What will it take for you to actually see the person inside of me and not out!?"

He half smiled, she didn't like the gleam in his eyes, "If you want to prove your worth to me than here's an idea that might prick that foolish brain of yours." _Stay calm, stay calm._ She grit her teeth and, in case, locked her fingers in order not to do anything rash, "If your little plan of yours does work and Andreas is defeated then I suppose I can humor you with some acknowledgement." He laughed, "Well…if you survive anyways." He muttered.

"I will."

He snorted disregarding that statement full of confidence. "Though it pains me to admit it, I must say that you have a rather thick skull." His brown stared at her, "Aren't you afraid to die?"

She stared at him, but she didn't see him. Instead she saw Noctis, asking her the very same question. Elia tensed and gazed beyond Laus to the city she called home.

"No." she said squaring her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking towards her, his voice light, "Falling into darkness of where there is no escape and hear the cries of the dead that follow?"

Elia glowered. He was trying to frighten her. Putting the silly little thoughts into her mind to drive her mad! He wanted to see her transform into the feeble woman he always imagined her to be, a woman that feared death by a blade or an impaled bullet through a vital organ.

_But guess what?_ She thought smugly, _There's no such girl here. _"You listen Laus and you listen good." She said in a deadly whisper, "Death will be the last thing that will stop me from defending my home." Laus's eyes narrowed at her for his words had failed to frighten her but do the opposite then intended.

"Such heartfelt words," he murmured quietly, "Such confidence." His fingers combed through his beard, eyes flashing, "Something a woman should never possess especially when it means the end of her." Laus sighed then chuckled, "To fight against men with your stature...how long will you last? Your figure is fragile, clearly not meant for war. True you may have some skill but then again…" he again let out an amused chortle, "it takes a _man_ to—"

Suddenly his chin let out a sickening crack as her fist made contact against his jaw; he staggered backwards crashing into the small table knocking the glass of wine over making it shatter when it came into contact with the floor. His knees bent back and with a heavy thud, his head hit the back of his leather chair that rested behind him. With a groan, Laus winced as he touched his chin, already beginning to darken and glowered at her as Elia stood withdrawing from her posture to crack her knuckles.

"Was _that manly_ enough for you?" she asked angrily. "If you don't think so, I'd be more than happy give you another to prove you wrong."

"You…you _hit _me." He growled wiping another drop of blood. He winced as touched his jaw, clearly broken then said in a shaky whisper, "How dare you—"

"Yes I dare." She interrupted cutting back Laus's outrage, "But guess what? I don't really give a damn so shut up! Yes, I'm a woman and yes, you hate my guts but that feeling between us is mutual! Tell me something I don't know Laus! One thing besides me being a woman!" When he didn't answer she nodded, "That's right. Nothing. That was only a hint…._a hint,_ of what I can do!"

Throwing a finger at him with a '_I'm watching you'_ look, she turned around and left him staring at her with wide eyes. As the door slammed after her, she smiled holding up her gloved fist, _Man, that felt good._

* * *

*WOOT*

This chapter is for those Laus haters and loyal reviewers who have so far commented my work! I know how much you all hate the guy so I wanted to thank you for your support. But sorry its short.

Personally, I was fond of how this turned out. At first it was shaky but at the end it packed a punch (literally!)

Well, on to Chap. Eighteen!

Enjoy, I look forward to your thoughts! Hahahahaha!

~_Animangame02freak_

PS: I did a few grammer changes to the early chapters so....Read it **all** again! (Bwahahaha!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Her footsteps were quiet as she headed down a familiar corridor, one part of the castle that she knew well enough. _At least I know where my own room is._ She told herself. Elia held out her right hand and tightened it into a fist and then loosened. She could still feel Laus's cheek against her knuckles as she struck him. As much as the thought pleased her, it had one flaw; a flaw that as the more she thought about it, the more that she realized that she wasn't satisfied at all. She didn't care that their hatred for each other would grow but the fact that she had used her anger on him because of how he made her friend, Noctis hate her.

She sighed placing her gloved hands to the sides of her skull as if she suffered a headache. She could hear his growl as she tried to apologize. He was probably with Sera right now. The thought of her made her blood boil. The very _name_ of that _impudent_ princess sent anger flare inside of her. Elia growled as she recalled the bitterness as Sera touched Noct's arm.

Why in the world should she be angry?! She had no reason, no explanation except whenever it involved Sera in any way, it made her infuriated. Elia dismissed the thoughts angrily and hurried to her room in quicker strides. She would bathe, find and talk to Myles (whom she found not to be annoying at this point) or else spend time in her room alone to enjoy some solitude. Her footsteps were quiet as she approached her door and slid in past the door happy to return to her chambers. As she flicked her eyes up to check her room, her ecstasy vanished suddenly unable to keep herself from her eyes from staring. It was only in habit that she closed the door behind her as she stared shocked as Noctis stood up from sitting on the window seat to gaze at her.

Her wide eyes studied his face and landed on the dark bruise that marred the side of his face. He raised an eyebrow at her glaring form.

"_Why_ are you here?" she growled coldly.

"I was waiting for you." He said just as she spoke making their words combine.

Elia shook her head holding up her hand to forestall any other comment he had in store. His blue eyes studied her, "You're angry with me." He said.

"No." she retorted, "_You're _angry with _me._"

Noct's eyebrows rose further, "I am?" The corners of his mouth twitched, "And why would that be?"

She let out a hollow laugh, "Don't be stupid," Noct tilted her head at being called stupid. Again his lips twitched suppressing some emotions but failed to do so with his eyes. "Because of _me,_ Laus left along with some of the councilmember's, not to mention that you're _fiancée_ got furious with you and now you have a bruise on your left cheek!"

He seemed surprised by the last statement, "Bruise?"

"God, you're such an idiot Noct!" She was practically yelling at him now waving her arms like a maniac. "You have a B-R-U-I-S-E on your cheek because of _me_"

"And because of _you_," he added calmly stepping around the small coffee table, "the loaves for the citizens are halfway done, the blankets are almost in order in a matter of an hour, you have won some of the councilmen's respect by proving them that someone like you can achieve what you set out to do."

This surprised her; his cool words ate at her anger until she was left with a soothing chill all around her body. She sighed, it was _impossible_ to be angry with this guy now!

"I really have a bruise?" he asked seeing that the anger had faded from her.

"You never noticed?" she asked with a smile, her eyes were laughing at his obliviousness to the pain. "Its right," her forefinger touched a place closest to the mark, "here."

She froze as the feeling of his warm smooth skin came to her senses. A soft beating made her draw away. After throwing quick, uncertain glances around her room she realized that it was her heart. And it wasn't necessarily soft. It was loud, drumming against her chest. Why was her heart beating so fast? She hadn't even sprinted or jogged. Elia glanced at Noctis.

Noct didn't notice her puzzled expression as he touched his cheek with his middle and forefinger gently. She forgot about the new sensations as she watched amazed as his cheek began to let out a faint glow. The bruise was gone as he pulled away.

"I didn't know you could heal." Elia said breathless in dumbfound wonder, "Amazing."

He shrugged, "I didn't feel a thing, the bruise I mean. I felt Sera hit me but the pain only lasted a second before it disappeared."

"Sera," her very name made her tired, "she's…something."

"She's a piece of work." He said quietly.

Elia smiled at this even though she didn't have a clue why. A sort of triumphant feeling swelled in her, Sera being remarked like that by her own _fiancé_!

"You sounded as if you were angry at me when you told me that I didn't need to apologize." Elia didn't notice how her voice sounded quiet.

Noct furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh," the spark of recollection lit his azure eyes, "I wasn't angry at you…I just didn't want you to waste your breath to apologize for something that wasn't your fault."

Relief made her smile again. Then the feeling of being foolish made the grin falter. Not to mention the actions she had done after that. She winced, as she thought about the anger that made her strike Laus.

Oh well, he was still an ass anyways.

"So? Where were you?" Noct asked then seeing the look of regret before she dismissed it.

Embarrassed, Elia slid her boot across the floor smoothly as if she was a child caught in an act, "I was angry," she began, "so I went to see Laus."

"Laus?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, "I told him what he had done and he told me some things about me being a woman and death—so—I knocked some sense into him."

"You…knocked some sense into him." Noct repeated slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits, "What happened?"

Elia felt her cheeks go red abashed, "Well, I sort of—"

"Sort of?"

"Ok, so I punched him against the jaw!" she finished quickly, "There, happy?!"

His eyes widened, clearly not expecting that, or else he did but he was just as surprised either way, "You…_punched_ him?" He sighed shaking his head taking deep breathes as if trying to stop the corners of his lips from twitching, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He muttered quietly aside. He turned away from her to seat himself in a black leather chair, crossing his legs eyeing her squarely, "I'm not mad," he answered her face unable to hid the gleam of amusement that sparked in his eyes, "though I can't help to wonder about seeing Laus the next time he sees _you_."

* * *

Man, I had a GIANT writer's block on this one!

Sorry not much to say but enjoy!

Oh, for my reviews (whom I thank dearly from the depths of my heart for their support for my work) I come to understand that my penname is _long_ so you can call me Anime or Gamefreak (since I'm hooked on to FFVersus right now) but not Freak (that would hurt my feelings because that sounds like an insult!)

~_Animangame02freak_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"So, are you _sure_ that you don't care that I hit Laus?"

Noct sighed deeply watching her tend to the fireplace, "I said that I didn't care." He replied for the second time, "Are you looking for forgiveness because you feel guilty about hitting him?"

"No!" she snapped back at him, almost shocked that he would even draw to that conclusion. Her feeling guilt about hitting a stubborn sexist advisor like him! "He deserved it one hundred percent!" _Selfish as, _she thought as she stood up walking towards her sitting friend_, _"He said that I couldn't fight like a man and so I proved that theory wrong."

"He just needs time to actually get used to you," He said, "considering his position."

He bought his fingertips to her chin suddenly. Elia froze, forgetting the question she had been about to ask regarding about Laus's position. Noct tilted her chin to the fire's dim light.

"Somehow he can't see the warrior behind the mask as I do." He murmured thoughtfully to himself.

His hand dropped returning to hang over his knees and looked at her calmly. Elia's breath shook and quickly she turned back to tend to the fire tossing in another log with a thud. She shook her head feeling warmth touch her cheeks, she knew that it couldn't be the fire to make them burn that hot. She blew into the fire and smiled holding out her hands pleased at the hearth that just began to rekindle with fresh flame. Turning her back to the fire, she seated herself on a small leather chair, one identical to the one Noctis sat in. She sighed, however it sounded agitated then relaxed.

He sighed, "You worry too much. He'll get over it."

She growled under her breath. Her metallic blue eyes lowered to the dancing hearth enjoying to bask in the comfort of her chair. Her body sagged into the leather letting out a contented breath. Elia sat watching the shadows grow and danced on the walls like spirits from a long forgotten age. Lost in wonder at the dark waltz of the shades her eyes traveled towards her companion who stared lost into the fire. Something about him made her quick glance become a stare, watching him with thoughts she failed to understand. Brightness and shadows moved across his body, the right side of his face was hidden in the dark giving him a frightening likeness. Noctis turned to her then, the light from the fire caught the gleam of his azure eyes.

She focused on breathing, "Do you need anything? I was going to the kitchen to go grab something to eat."

He shook his head and went back to staring at the inferno. Elia sat up and crossed the room to the kitchen. Glancing around the room, she spied a red apple in a nearby basket of assorted fruits and took it firmly. Then as she lifted it up to her lips, she stopped lowering the fruit to look at it. But she didn't see it.

She saw Noct's red eyes.

Elia sighed and the piece of food to stop her hunger became a toy in her palms. She couldn't word out the feelings that bubbled up inside her recently. Or understand the bitterness towards a woman she hated. Her finger traced imaginary designs across the smooth skin of the apple. She felt _something_, a feeling she had never known before. True she loved Myles for he made her happy and special but there was something about Noctis that seemed a bit _more_.

Maybe it was his eyes that made her breathing go irregular every time he glanced at her. She had never seen eyes so blue, chilling and haunting. She tossed the apple back into the basket feeling her hunger drift away like leaves in a storm. Instead of hunger, there was the bubbling sensation that made her stomach flip. Elia frowned angrily. She was so confused on how her own body was acting, it was hard to decipher. It was if this feeling had corrupted her entire body. She was now a stranger in a stranger's house.

She would return to Noct and rid these feelings that tormented her and return to herself.

It was when Elia returned to the living room to return to the conversation that they had begun was when it happened. Noctis stared into the flames as if fascinated by its glow and warmth. His gloved hands were clasped together; elbows resting on his knees with his broad shoulders slumped in an almost lazy manner. Something tender caught in her breath at the sight of him. Perhaps hearing her approach, Noct's eyes turned towards her. She gasped.

His eyes were beautiful. His face was beautiful to her in every way, his shoulders and his large, sure hands. And his arms that hung over his knees and his chest that was not moving because he was watching her. This friend. How had she not seen this before? How had she not seen him? She could have been blind. Tears swelled in her eyes, she had not asked for this. She had not asked for this beautiful man in front of her with a concerned look in his eyes as he gazed upon her.

He stood and her legs shook, "Elia?"

Even his voice seemed to be more wonderful then she realized. Low and gentle as a profound symphony that was music to her ears. Elia turned her head unable to find the words to speak for her tongue was tied with the new feelings that blossomed from her.

She knew that he was walking towards her. Swiftly she turned away to go to her bedroom before this man could go to her, question her, touch her. His hand suddenly reached for her wrist, her skin burned as if his grasp on her was like hot metal to her skin.

"Let go." She mumbled but she didn't show any sign of a struggle to escape his hold. "I'm just tired." She told him quickly making sure she wouldn't see his face. She didn't know if she could handle to see his flawless face.

He hesitated but then he released her only to place his fingers to her cheek to make her face him. The blueness of his eyes captivated her, her heart drummed against her ribcage. Staring at him, at his face and his cheek, a feeling hit her as if she had gotten hit with a fist. She remembered Sera.

Sera, his fiancée, his bride-to-be when the war was over. No matter if the feelings for him in her heart were true, she could never marry him for he was already engaged. Never had she felt more angry at herself feeling her heart break. Without her acknowledgment, tears had swelled in her eyes. Noctis stared at the tears and raised his hand as if to brush them away. His eyes were unsure, perhaps confused at why there should be tears in her eyes. She too was confused. Ripping away from him before his touch, that felt like fire to her, could wipe away the tears Elia muttered a thank you and hurried to leave him in hope that sleep could comfort her shaken mind and put her feelings to rest. And then she would lock them away and never acknowledge them again.

But doing the action proved to be more difficult then she thought.

* * *

Ok, first off there's some news that has to deal with why it took me awhile to post up chapter eighteen: During typing my chapter, it got intercepted by a virus and I lost EVERYTHING!

EVERYTHING! Gone, poof!

You have no IDEA who sad I was. But thankfully, due to my genius, I had saved my story on another flashdrive but it didn't have the chapter I had so I was a bit sad.

So this chapter....what do you think? I'd love to know!

~_Animangame02freak_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"There we go ma'am, we're almost there." Elia said as she patted old woman's arm in an urge to comfort the anxiety that filled her eyes. She smiled as she spotted a pair of servants ready to tend to the citizens. "See? They'll help you in."

Her statement was replied with a petite nod as they took another step up the staircase. The woman's bony fingers fingered Elia's wrist, "Isn't the sky lovely?"

Glad to have started a conversation with her after nearly five minutes of silence, Elia looked up. The sun hung in the sky casting both light and shadow in Tenebrae. The sky was its clear blue and could have looked to stretch quite endlessly if it wasn't for the buildings that stood in the way. She smiled at the open space, "Yes it is ma'am."

The wrinkles around her lips deepened into her skin as she smiled, "Will you be joining everyone in the castle?" She asked.

Elia shook her head, "No ma'am, I'll be fighting in the war."

She waited for the elderly woman to speak against her response but nothing came. Her eyes were still staring at the sky with a glassy gaze, then her eyes rolled to her, "Very good child. Very good." She in turn patted Elia's hand. The servants crossed over to them as they got up the last step. One of them took her things as the other offered a hand. Elia felt a strong tug at the back of her shirt as she began to turn away, to her surprise it was the old woman who had stopped the servants to speak with her, "Don't be too reckless," she warned tapping Elia's nose thoughtfully, "A battlefield is not a place for mistakes for if you did, you'd pay for it dearly."

Uncertain by the woman's kind tone but grave words, the lines on her forehead deepened,"Thank you for your wisdom, ma'am." She gave her small bow of her head.

Her eyes closed giving her a cheery wave until she and her two helpers disappeared inside. Elia smiled and turned towards the giant crowd. She saw the faces of women, children and a few elderly walking up the stairs and down the streets carrying a few belongings of their own. In the distance she saw the backs of the advisors standing around talking to some guards to help the people, some of the councilmen were kind enough to even help escort citizens in as she had done. Today was a big day, the moment she had been waiting for. She had just been informed not even five minutes ago about the complete shielding of the building that was to be cast once all citizens were safely inside the barrier. Then, the great battle would ensure. Her fingertips twitched already thinking of Andreas's face when they would meet for she hoped the final time. Then she would kill the man before he could kill anyone else he knew what precious to her.

Her feet fleeted down the steps, her longsword bumping against her hip while doing so. Elia glanced around and nodded back to some of the passing guards who addressed her as _Lady_. Her head swerved towards her right as someone called her name. She was surprised that she heard it in the midst of the thousands of whispering voices and noise of shuffling feet at they moved up towards the stairs. Myles, in his black tuxedo that identified of him being part of the council, came into her sight with a smile that seemed to outshine the sun

"Everything is going smoothly." He informed her pleasantly, "Many of the citizens are making their way into the castle, perhaps another three hundred and we shall have everyone."

"Thank you." She replied. Her chest rose and then fell letting out a deep sigh, "The people are restless."

Myles nodded, "I do not blame them. They fear danger to their homes and to their loved ones."

Elia nodded at the word _loved_, her metallic eyes scanned through the crowd of faces and then to the advisors that stood by. Her eyes fell on Noctis who was speaking to brown haired advisor. She watched him then at the silhouettes of the weapons that danced in midair. She sighed. Then Noct's eyes stared past the advisor's face at her. Heat burned her cheeks and in embarrassment of his gaze looked away.

She had been shy of him lately, speaking a little and when she did; her voice would shake and force herself quiet. Noctis noticed this and often questioned her about her strange behavior but her breathless answers didn't satisfy him.

It wasn't as if Noctis actually deserved this treatment. Her mind thought of him as a friend but her heart thought otherwise. And when those two conflicted, she was often left confused and unsure of her own self.

And the battle was a not far off.

"You are quiet Elia." Myles's voice broke through her thoughts: puzzled yet thoughtful; she simply looked at him to mask her confusion.

"No I'm not."

His gray eyes left her towards Noct's direction then flicked back at her, "You love him." She didn't know if he was making a statement or asking a question but she stared at him as if he had gone crazy, "I am neither foolish nor blind Elia."

She blinked slowly and rubbed her arms as if cold turning her head away. "I…I'm not sure."

"Let me guess, you looked at him and wondered if you had been blind for all your life for you had seen something you have never seen in him before. Then warmth courses through your body whenever you're besides him and you feel shy and stupid when you try to speak."

Elia stared at the old man, for a moment she wondered if he could peek into her soul. She began to cringe from his gray eyes that pierced her eyes, "How—how did you know?" she stammered.

Myles gave her a ghost of a smile, "How do you think I felt when I met Victoria?" he asked referring to his deceased wife, "Love takes all sorts of forms. Obviously this feeling is new to you so I understand that you're suddenly unease around Noct's presence."

"I didn't know someone like you could experience feelings like these."

He snorted, the corners of his lips pulled back in amusement, "We are all human. Why don't you just—"

"Look Myles." She interrupted, "Even if I could accept the fact that I like him more for then a friend, it's just that….he's a prince, he's royal blood and I'm….I'm just not."

"That's the most stupid reason I've ever heard!" he snapped angrily drawing out his pipe from his breast pocket, "He's royal blood and you're not, hah! Such folly!"

"Folly it may be but it's true. Besides, he is already, _if you have forgotten_, engaged to a princess who so happens to find a extreme disliking to me."

There was a puff of smoke in response to this. Myles waved away the smoke rolling his eyes not even bothering to hide his irritation.

Elia sighed, "Myles," she began gently, "I know you're annoyed by my _stubbornness _but fact is fact. He's a prince and whatever he does _has_ to be for the future of Tenebrae. But…I don't know what to say whenever I'm with him, it's like the feelings take control of my tongue." She admitted stroking her dark hair in an attempt to toy with her fingers staring at the grayness of the ground, "We hardly talk anymore because I feel like there's nothing to say."

"Then you better think of something quick."

"Why?"

"Because he's walking right over."

Startled, Elia swerved her gaze from the cement and watched as Noct crossed the grounds to her. By his side was a serious-faced advisor who eyed her flatly with in invitation of hospitality. She inhaled settled her nerves, she wouldn't let the emotions get to her now, not if they were going to cost a friend. Especially one that she loved.

As the two approached, she found herself looking away from Noctis's face towards the advisor she knew quite well. The frown was permanent on Laus's face as he scanned her briefly. Her metallic blue eyes landed on the spot where she had struck him, so hard that it left a large bruise as well as breaking his strong jaw. Even though repaired by the healers, the tension had not left either of them but made it stronger.

"Hello Noct." She smiled. A part of her was pleased at the nonchalant greeting after being shy of him for so long. It felt good.

He must have been surprised too for she had known that he was curious of her strange behavior for a while. Concealing his thoughts, he nodded politely, "Almost all of the citizens are in the castle," he told her fixing his eyes on them as he spoke, "What worries me is that we may have missed someone."

"You could send some of the men to go search in the homes in case." She offered after a quick pause of consideration, "To ease your…concern."

Noct nodded, she saw his eyes alit before they hid behind his emotionless mask. She could almost feel his satisfaction of them talking again. She felt a ping of guilt knowing it was her to blame.

"Any news?" he asked her.

"Myles said that some are restless and worried but others are getting used to it quite quickly." Elia answered turning her head to watching some of the moving crowd. She studied a few faces, all holding the same look of amazment that made her wonder why.

"They've are the first to go into the castle for many generations." Noct said, Elia briefly wondered if he could read her thoughts. "Only people with high rank and nobility have stepped inside…"

Laus's glaring eyes made her break away from listening to the rest of Noct's words. When she turned to glare at him but he turned away as if finding the pebbles at his feet more interesting. She grit her teeth.

"I need to check on how the others are doing." Elia said suddenly to Noctis still watching Laus with annoyance in her eyes. Her eyes flicked up to his and then forced herself to breath trying to not to drown in his deep eyes. She gave him a nod, to be polite and hide the possible blush that painted her face, and turned from him feeling his eyes bore into the back of her skull.

* * *

Yeah a new chapter!

I've been busy lately (boy, you haven't heard _that_ before!)

So enjoy! (Sorry not alot to say, as I said, BUSY!)

LOL

~_Animangame02freak_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

He watched her form disappear into the mass of people then he sighed. He was relieved that they were able to talk again; she had been _strange_ for a while. Somehow this concerned him, in a way he didn't know. Perking an eyebrow his gaze left the crowd to his favorite advisor who smoked his pipe staring into the direction Elia had just gone. His gray eyes were thoughtful. Noctis ordered Laus to leave them.

"Myles," Noct asked quietly when Laus was out of hearing, Myles said 'hm?' in response not tearing his gaze from the people, "What's going on?"

He turned to the prince probing his face. Noctis suppressed an urge to groan, he hated how his gray eyes were sometimes on him. It was as if his eyes could see into someone's soul with just one glance, know their problems and fears. The familiar gleam in his eyes came; a look of perceptive that made a smile on Myle's face grow and a slight frown form upon Noct's.

"And why may her behavior be of such concern to you?" he asked tapping his pipe against his bottom lip.

_He knows something_, Noct thought irked, "Because she's my friend."

He nodded as if he had just asked a yes or no question. Noct's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you know then just tell me."

"Is that an _order_, Noctis?"

His lip curled at the advisor's statement. Myles knew that he had a dislike to force people into doing things as a prince. Especially he didn't want to do it to his favorite advisor and teacher. But then, Myles knew something he didn't and made not attempt to hide it. His smug grin with gleaming gray eyes that said _I know something you don't!_

"If I must," Noct replied, Myles didn't look surprised at all much to his perhaps dismay. Instead his grin grew.

"I wonder," he murmured, "why don't you go ask her instead of going through all the trouble to get an answer from me?"

"She may not answer."

Myles nodded lightly, "True." He mused. The sparkle returned to his eyes, "But do you ask all these questions because you _care _for her?"  
Noctis raised a dark eyebrow bewildered. Care for her? Myles smoked his pipe not disturbing Nocti's thoughts. He did care for her because she was a friend who sacrificed her own time and being for Tenebrae…just like him. Plus she promised to be there when he wanted to talk about his past that he often tried to avoid but something about her made it hard to.

"Elia's done a lot for me." He said finally very softly, "She has done more then she had to for me."

A few ashes from Myle's pipe fell to the ground. The kind advisor's face was open with worry. Then after a moment of silence, Myles said, "Noct," his voice gently, "She is merely worried for the war. Not death of course but concerned if this should end…badly."

He stared at the advisor, stared at his gray eyes that hadn't lost its spark, "There's more isn't there?"

Myles smiled, "You know, Noct, you have to find out for yourself. A friend isn't afraid to ask if something concerns him." He rubbed his smooth black wood pipe, his eyes seemed to dim letting out a deep sigh. Then he said, quietly and slowly, "Elia…she—"

"Oh Nocty!"

The words broke off whatever Myles was about to say making Noct flare with anger. Even though he knew who had just spoken. His azure eyes turned to Sera, accompanied by two guards, dressed in clothes of rich silver that shimmered in the sunshine. Her eyes peered through her dark lashes scanning the crowed. Looking for Elia, he figured.

He glared at his fiancée as she approached closer to them, "I'm glad I caught up with you." She said clearly oblivious to her future husband's anger, "I was going to ask if I could help out with you and your advisors."

Help? He doubted that with every bone in his body! If she was going to help, she would have arrived sooner and wouldn't have been dressed in fine silks, obviously not meant for helping the poor people. He suppressed a sigh.

Noct turned to glance at Myles who stood quietly aside, his face solemn. And it was because of Sera, he didn't get a chance to hear what Myles was about to say.

"So as you were saying...?" Noct asked with a small hope of him finishing his sentence.

The kind advisor's eyes were tender, "Just go ask yourself Noct…if you really care."

Noct nodded, out of habit, as the old man excused himself to quickly hurry away. Even though Sera had their arms hooked as they began to stroll, his mind was too wrapped up (practically ignoring Sera's conversation) on what Myles had said: _if you really care._

* * *

Chapter Two and One! Complete! Noctis's POV (Point of View) See, I _told_ you that his POV's would get longer (well, some anyways, not all)

So I'm just typing away lost in my own little world. Feels great to be so oblivious to the world! I laugh at my enjoyment!

Yeah, I'm understanding that I post more chapters then some authors can read so I apoligize.

Should I take my time and go slower?

...

~Animangame02freak

PS: **IT HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN A MONTH SINCE THIS STORY WAS ADDED! PLUS 100+ REVIEWS IN A MONTH!THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FANS OF MY WORK! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY FANS/REVIEWERS! THANK YOU ALL!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Elia parted through the crowd, excusing some, towards a standing advisor who had just finished escorting a weary woman up the stairs, "Ah advisor Aequitas, how is everything?"

Aequitas was the first to join her during her leadership while Noctis was away. He proved not to be as aloof as she imagined, of course he could never match Myles's kindness, but he saw promise in her. Elia remembered him as being the first one to have spoken in the first meeting she attended with Noctis.

At his name, he turned to giving her a polite bow making his silver beard bundle beneath his chin, "Everything is well so far," He said nodding his head towards the mass, "but something makes me uneasy, did we get everyone?"

"Prince Noctis was concerned about that as well." She agreed using Noct's title in fear of annoying the advisor. _Even though I may be his friend, _she reminded herself, _I could accidentally offend the advisors._ "I told him that he should send for some guards to go search for any homes."

He nodded considerately sending a pleasure of success throughout her body. Then the advisor made a surprised snort staring at across the street towards a shadowed alley. Elia gripped her hilt in case of a surprise attack but as she stared further she noticed that it wasn't an enemy. A small boy stared back at her in the shadows cowering frightened.

"I'll go grab him." She assured Aequitas, it was when he nodded and turned back to help another frail citizen that she moved over the busy streets to get to the frightened brunette boy.

As she approached him she felt guilty standing there with freshly pressed clothes (not to mention a warm bath) as she realized how filthy he was.

_Life is hard for the little ones_, she knelt down giving him a smile, "Hey, come on, everyone's waiting for you."

The boy stared at her hand as if it was a new species of an insect then up at her face. Her smile faltered slightly as his eyes suddenly seemed less innocent sparking with mischievous look. Before Elia could question, the boy suddenly smiled making her wonder if she imagined it. But still the boy didn't take her hand and stepped back a couple feet away. She sighed, "It's this way." She pointed her thumb behind her. The child held his smile shaking his head as if they were playing a game. Then he ran off, she held out her hand but was too late to call him to stop. Elia sighed and glanced back before running after the small boy.

Tenebrae seemed larger and more foreign to her after being in a castle for a couple of days. The boy always ran as she'd catch his eyes. As she paused to take in a breath, she listened to the bustling streets aware that she wasn't lost. Chest heaving she glanced around for the child.

" Hey kid where are you?! We have to hurry and get back, we'll play later!" Her calls were unanswered besides the impish laughter of the child before she'd glimpse his figure disappear behind a corner. She stifled an impatient sigh, _All right kid, I'll play your game!_ She ran after him listening for his tiny feet against the ground. It was only his squeals of laughter later that kept her on his trail. As her metallic blue eyes gazed around her surrounds searching for the boy, she began to grow wary. The back of her neck hairs prickled and touched her longsword reassuring herself that it was still there. Something felt strange. Then she realized she wasn't here before, every building and door was completely unfamiliar to her. Elia spun back, her senses in her ears tingling for a sound of the crowd. The boy's high pitched laughter made her eyes flash to the boy, whose stood grinning from ear to ear delighted.

"Look, kid," she paused to glance around, "We have to go back."

He must have been deaf, or really stupid, for he only eyed her before turning around to continue their 'game'. _Once I corner the boy, I grab him._ She snorted irked and ran after him. Her boots thudded against the ground straining for the boy's cheeky outburst. As she rounded another corner, she slid to a halt. It was quiet, her head turned back. She couldn't hear the crowd anymore, _nothing_. The air she breathed in seemed chilly, she glanced up. She couldn't see the sky.

Where in the hell was she?

Elia heard a moving of feet, without thinking it, she swung out her sword with a clear ring that faded into silence pointing it in between the eyes of the small child. With a tired sigh, she sheathed her blade, "Look kid." She whispered, "We have to get back. No need to worry. Everything will be fine."

Suddenly the boy's sad face transformed into a devilish smile. At this, Elia stepped back uncertain of the look in the youngster's eyes. Touching her crystal as if touching her heart, her blood froze inside her body as she saw a red aura around the boy's body. She wasn't herding him, _he _was herding _her._

Then she heard it, the sound of footsteps as the boy suddenly disappeared into thin air. Something struck her hard at the back of her skull; she stumbled forward at the attack her body twisted halfway in an urge not to knock into the wall. Though there was the lack of sunlight, she saw her foes quite clearly. They weren't from Tenebrae. They were unarmored but there was something more to them from being the soldiers she had fought and killed.

They were mercenaries.

Silent as the shadows, they lunged at her. She swung out her sword and as she was about to slash at one of them, her blade missed surprising her. She never missed! Confused, she ducked a man's punch and moved back to slash at this foe. Again, somehow, her attack went off target. _Something is wrong_, she realized. She saw a kick swerve towards her, she ducked. Suddenly something crashed against her stomach sending her flying backwards. She gasped massaging her stomach of where the kick landed. _How did he hit me? I dodged it!_ Her nostrils flared and as she leaned against the wall gasping for air she stopped all supply of oxygen as a taste coated her tongue. She coughed at its bitterness and how it numbed her mouth. The air was strange. It was not fresh, whatever it was, the strange substance swelled in her mouth making her gag. Her vision swerved, instead of the four men, there were eight in double vision.

_The air…they drugged the air._

Elia staggered reaching out for her blade and attempted to swing at one. But being drugged proved fatal as her fingers began numb releasing her longsword and clattered against the ground. She felt the unconsciousness begin to creep in.

"Noct!" she gasped as her knees buckled falling to the ground.

Her body laid there shivering listening to the men's footsteps as the poison began to take hold of her body. Already she felt the control of her limbs waning.

"No need to worry." One of the men said his voice rich and cocky as he mimicked her words, "_Everything_ will be alright."

"Damn…you--" but the darkness took her before she had anything more to say.

* * *

*Yawns* I'm tired. Finished this in like...hour and a half or so...yeah, I was on roll.

Not much to say....but as always...please review.....*head nods almost falling asleep*

*head perks up* I'd love to hear you're thoughts! Wish me good night! Goin to bed!

Aequitas means 'just or fairness' Finding names in latin is hard! But this one fits.

_~Animangame02freak_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

The first thing Elia noticed when her consciousness flicked back from its dark abyss was that she was on fire even though her cheek was pressed against the cool concrete. She gasped digging her fingers into the ground wanting the fire to subside. Strangely, it did and faded into pleasant warmth. Elia stirred, but it was minutes before that she could get an arm to move so she could look up to examine her surroundings.

She was on top of an abandoned building for she could see, just a glimpse, of open space above her. Her mind heaved and she closed her eyes for a long time before she could fight off the want to sleep and remain awake. Shadows from the midday sun concealed her and the area where she was.

Elia's head ached as she craned her neck to see more of what was around her. After a moment she remembered everything followed a soft curse as she pressed her cheek to the ground to calm the fire in her head. It hurt like hell—which was expected as she considered how hard the blow was given—her thoughts were muddled and now the headache seemed to affect her sight for it began to cloud like a fog she had often seen as a child. It was almost impossible to see except for the fuzzy outlines of objects and things.

_The drug…_ she recalled after a pang of hurt made her cringe ever so slightly, _The air was poisoned._

With a groan she closed her eyes finding comfort in the darkness. Then a thought, a dim spark of memory returned to her breaking through the confusion in her mind. Yet as much as she wanted to see what it held, the reminiscence, just a fast, fell away. She let out cry of anguish in the darkness wishing for nothing more for the comfort that it seemed to hold. Elia squeezed her eyes firmly begging for dreams to take her from the pain. Then voices sounded somewhere and the faint sound of boots thumping against the ground filled the still air. A metallic blue eye opened to squint at where the direction of the conversation was. Feeling weak, almost pitiful, her body rolled to the other side missing the familiar weight of her longsword on her hip, and found what where the voices lay.

The four obscure figures of men were talking in low murmurs cloaked in the shadows of the buildings. One of them kept checking around him in fear of being detected. Elia stared at them unnoticed, blinking like an owl. One of them seemed restless then his companions, he fidgeted.

"Is he coming?" a male's voice said urgently.

He was hushed quickly, "He'll come as he said."

Elia's eyebrow puckered. But before she could question, one of the heads that hadn't spoken turned to look at her, her eyes blinked squinting to make out his face.

The body turned away from the group and with loud footsteps, to her anyways, approached her. "She's awake." He told the others cutting through their conversation.

The three looked at her, someone tossed him something white. She wondered about it, her concerns were broken as the rag pressed to her lips covering her mouth forcing her to breathe in the scent that she found vile. Her body trembled at the familiar smell that was bitter in her mouth and she shook her head to fight it off. But if it wasn't the man's hand that held her in place, it was the drug that had begun to regain its former strength. Her mind clouded as the man pulled away to return to the group, her thoughts quickly faded and by the time the air remained silent, she was fast asleep with her hand on her crystal (that had slipped unnoticed from her shirt and into her grasp) as a word escaped her unconscious mind.

_Noct._

* * *

Yeah, It's short, I know.

But like I said: I have a busy life!

Anyways....this chapter I had all planned out but the wording threw me off course which left me in some minor....no...MAJOR writer's block!

(Don't you hate those!?)

So yeah enjoy like always!

~_Animangame02freak_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

His head cocked up glancing around as if he heard his name being called. Noctis held up a hand to stop an advisor's discussion about something dealing with almost finishing of bringing in the people. He glanced around curious of what unsettled him.

It had been almost half an hour since Sera had taken her leave. And in that time, the citizens had been escorted in and there was no sign of any others that were left behind. If that was true, what the hell was he looking for? His azure eyes observed every shadow behind a wall and the streets that were now empty and no matter how many times he overlooked it, the feeling of concern still gripped him.

"Did you say something?" He asked the councilmember.

The man shook his head, "No your majesty. Nothing." Though he looked confused of why Noct would ask something when clearly none of them had spoken.

The voice that had spoken his name was tired, filled with quiet despair. Like a weary sigh. "Something's not right." Noct murmured turned away flicking his eyes to Myles who approached him in big strides across the grounds. With a bark of an order, the advisor he was speaking to obediently left so the two were alone, "Myles…"

"Noct." The advisor's word cut through the prince's like a lash, "Have you seen Elia?"

Noctis stared at him, for a moment he wished that he was joking but there was no sign of jest in his teacher's eyes, "I haven't."

This made Myles more distressed for the wrinkles across his brow dug deep into his skin, "I haven't seen her since I last spoke with you."

"You mean Lady Elia isn't back yet?" The new, just as surprised, voice made Noctis and Myles turn to see advisor Aequitas walking down the steps. His eyebrows were raised as he took another step towards them until he was on the same level he was with them.

"What do you mean by that?" Noct asked him sharply, "Did she go somewhere?"

His brown eyes fixed towards the area beyond him, "There was a child in the shadows over there."

Noctis's dark eyebrows narrowed, "A child?"

"The boy didn't join with the crowd, strange really for one so young not to, so Lady Elia went to fetch him…" Aequitas met the prince's gaze, "but that was almost an hour ago."

An unnerved silence settled in the air between them. The atmosphere despite the sun seemed to chill him. His eyes turned towards the unpleasant shadows and quickly, (aware of the pair of eyes that were watching, ran towards where Aequitas had pointed where he had last seen Elia. He placed his hands on the walls and stared unflinching in the darkened streets. Noct sighed closing his eyes drawing in strands of his crystallized power. When he reopened his eyes, he saw what he had been looking for.

In front of him, in a hazy mirage was the boy Aequitas had described cowering in the corner. But there was something he didn't know but Noct did. This was no boy but a mere spell that had taken the appearance of a child. Then he saw Elia, her face open with concern as she moved towards the 'boy'. For a moment, he wanted to reach out for her and snatch her away from the spell that had that lured her. Yet he was a watcher and even if he could reach out for her, her form would disappear like the mirage she was.

He stood there watching what the illusion of Elia. "Wait for me here." Noctis ordered at Myles drew near with Aequitas almost two yards behind as he watched the spell lure Elia into the streets, "I'm following her."

Not even waiting for a reply, he ran after the two mirages. As he followed, he was concerned on how the charm knew its way through Tenebrae. As he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks as he watched Elia fight four men. His blue eyes furrowed in confusion at her staggering feet and how her sword missed her targets, both things he knew that she would never do. Then he saw what had made her do so. A gas-like poison, the color of tinted copper, shrouded the air was long gone by now but fresh when Elia arrived. It was an odorless drug, undetected by the body's defenses until it invaded the brain where it then took control of the body too late to stop it. One of its many properties was that it couldn't contaminate the air but yet to a human being it was hazardous for what the drug could do to the body. Too much could hurt it more than knock out. This thought made Noct shift his weight feeling more troubled. He watched her body collapse and heard the men chuckle with dark anticipation. Noctis growled. Somehow these men knew who she was. Then suddenly as her sword and sheath were taken, a man turned towards Noctis, who froze surprised at how intent the mirage's gaze was. The past that had pieced together for him broke entirely, breaking the magic he had controlled. He shook his head as the sharp pain left him and glared at the empty space. So…they knew that he was going to look for her.

Without a second glance towards the scene but with a barely acknowledged thought, it was Myles wheeled back that he realized that he transported back to the patient advisors.

"Elia was drugged." Noct said after Myles regained his composure, "She's somewhere in Tenebrae."

He watched his kind advisor let out a breath of relief but quickly he left him. To find Elia was problem for Tenebrae had many shadows to hide. Noct flicked an eye upward, he was thankful that the sun was still up but it was a matter of hours until night crept in. And with the war almost upon them, it was hard whether to decide if he should go find her or stay with his troops. He weighed the sides with reason. If his troops weren't trained, or if the enemy was more then he guessed, lives could be staked which was a fact he didn't want. But Elia, he couldn't just leave her. Period. In fact, he realized that he needed her perhaps more then she need him. Noct permitted himself a satisfied nod. He would go look for Elia, but not alone. Gareth, Durante and Felix would probably join him.

"So you're going after her." Noct stared at Myles at his side, whose face was devoid of any emotion perhaps waiting for his answer. "You care a lot about her, don't you?"

As he asked the question, Noct's mind clicked recalling what Myles had said: _If you really cared._ To be honest, that statement puzzled him. Elia was his friend, a dear friend that he considered, if anything, his equal. But there was more to those words that left endless debates in his mind. What was that old man thinking?

Elia was perhaps dearer to him then Sera. He couldn't even imagine how he spent most of his life alone and distant (besides Myles and the others) and even cold.

"Yes, I do."

Myles smiled at him, a smile that made his old face glow with pleasure like light. "Please find her for me then Noct. She is like a daughter to me and I love her dearly." Noct blinked at the last comment unsure of why it somewhat disturbed him but he dismissed it, "Please come back safely."

Noctis nodded, "I will. Keep everything in check while I'm gone. We won't be gone long."

"I hope not." He replied quietly, "We'll need you and Elia if we are to win this war and finish it."

He answered with a mere nod and watched his faithful friend make his way back up into the dark castle. Noct sighed and walked towards a different section of the castle where he would call the others to join him. This sword, invisible at his side, seemed to shiver with anticipation to shed the blood of those who dared brought harm to her.

Whoever these strangers were, they had overdone their welcome and they'd pay for it dearly.

* * *

This took me....awhile!

*groans* I knew what I wanted to happen but getting that on paper was hard! So as always...enjoy Noct's POV!

~_Animangame02freak_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

As soon as Elia had opened her eyes, she knew that something was different. It was easier to think and her limbs didn't ache they used to. _The drug is wearing off!_ She sighed glancing around with the newfound clarity. Her fist suddenly flexed at the feeling of something pressed against her palm. Her metallic blue eyes widened at the sight of her crystal exposed in the center of her grasp. Elia's head cocked slightly unsure of other watcher's and when she heard silence quickly shoved her necklace beneath her shirt again.

She listened again falling silent. Her eyes narrowed straining for any hint of a sound besides her soft breathing. Her hand touched her hollow sheath and sighed again. Her gaze left the smooth gray of the ground towards the sky that blinded her for she had seen nothing but darkness for so long. The windows of the buildings in the distancegleamed in the sun like light on the surface of water. Elia became very aware of laying in the shadow of a looming dark tarp. _Perhaps that no one spots me_, she decided bitterly.

Her eyes gave her surroundings a hostile look. She smiled glancing behind her a the memory of seeing the men there. No one was there. She snorted looking away preparing to run, what fools would leave their prisoner's unattended? Obviously these men were stupid.

A flash of metal suddenly encased its tip to the ground close to her face. After she recovered from the shock, she realized that it was _her_ longsword that was dug deep into the concrete, less then an inch close to her left cheek. Elia glared upwards furious at whoever dared to handle her weapon.

She recognized him right away though his name was a mystery to her. He gazed upon her coldly, but after a moment studying the intent of her eyes, his flick of smugness shaped his lips.

"You thought that we were _that_ foolish to leave you alone?" he asked.

Elia laughed at him bitterly, "No, not foolish. _That _stupid."

Their eyes were locked to each other's, his features hardened, "No matter how much you may insult me with your petty remarks; they aren't enough to prick at my temper." His fingers touched her longsword's hilt, "Besides, we were ordered to keep you alive and _unspoiled._" He gave her a cruel smile who returned it with no effort.

"You must be paid handsomely for my capture." She asked smoothly with a tint of anger, "Who's your client?"

He chuckled, "Why would we tell you?" His head cocked behind him, "Bind her. Around her wrist and feet, I don't want her to escape."

She heard footsteps. Her insides flared with anger, she wouldn't be leashed like some dog! She rolled out of the way of reaching hands and with a quick push, flung herself off the ground to land on her two feet. The men ran after her, one ran in front of her, she pulled hard at an incoming hand and with a flick of her wrist; she heard a bone crack and flung him over her shoulder where he landed with thud. Her feet skated over the ground, trying to maneuver her way through the other two, primarily focused on the one who had given the orders to seize her. He frowned at her incoming form and his slid his hand over a bundle of rope. Elia motioned a kick at his head and when he blocked it, she spun out her free leg and slammed it against his face. He staggered back and shook his head, then she frowned. She didn't like how his eyes had a certain gleam. She wished that she had her sword.

She leapt at him desperate to reach for her longsword beyond him and threw a series of moves at him. His body twisted and moved dodging each blow. She hated it. His posture was almost overconfident as he stepped back with large stride avoiding a strike with his hands behind his back. A lazy smile made his lips curve as her fist snapped forward. Elia gasped as his hands suddenly snaked around her punch, something around her wrist tightened. She glimpsed a thick rope. He had been tying knots behind his back! She grit her teeth and threw another hit but her other hand was found likewise as it drew near, tied by another circle of a knot. Infuriated by the taunting sparkle in his eyes, she lifted her foot to clip his forehead but he ducked and used the rope to fasten around the foot and with a giant pull knocked her off her feet against the concrete. She struggled as she felt her hands being pulled behind her back as her free leg began to be fastened as well. Elia glared at him feeling tricked and hated how he tied her limbs no different than a man would a pig.

"Comfortable?" he asked her as he did the final knot that kept a rope tied to a metal rod from her bound hands. She gave him daggers instead. He chuckled softly, "Compared to other women, you would be known as a 'black sheep'."

"I don't give a damn about your little remarks." She snapped.

He shook his head lightly holding his amused smile, "I must admit that you comments are as sharp as your blade. Very entertaining. You're lucky that we weren't ordered to kill you or else you'd be in deep trouble about now."

She raised her chin a notch, even though she was pressed flat against the ground, "I can take you on."

"Cocky." He replied, "Most women are reserved."

"I'm not reserving _anything_ as long as you're still alive!"

His shoe pressed against her white shirt shoving her down more forcefully, "I don't know why he wants you. _'Secret information'_ " he muttered quietly aside, "A woman named Elia.".

The weight against her shoulder got heavier, she snorted, "You have me at a disadvantage, I don't know your name.'

There was a quiet laugh, "Why? For your memories?"

"Because I want to curse you to hell."

He tilted his head, "It's Erus." He replied.

Elia nodded, "Alright Erus, damn you to hell."

Erus just smiled as if she was a child throwing a tantrum, "You are most certainly amusing Ms. Elia." She curled her lip as he spoke her name so nonchalantly. He turned his head, "Vasallus and Famulo, how's Operis?"

One of them, she didn't know which, walked towards the man whose right arm she had broken. With a few murmurs and a sharp inhale, the man replied, "Bad sir. Snapped in half, 'bout ten months or even a year to heal."

Elia smiled smugly at Erus's slight frown, then his dark, almost black, eyes flicked to hers, "You do a lot of damage for one such as yourself."

"I try."

His foot left her shoulder making Elia sigh relieved because the pressure began to soak in. Her metallic blue eyes watched as Erus strode over towards the helpless Operis reaching into his pocket while doing so. Operis struggled to his knees letting out a cry of pain. Suddenly a click made her eyes widened as a pistol pressed against the man's forehead, already trickling with new beads of sweat that seemed transparent compared to the paleness of his frightened skin. There was a piercing crack, even though she was used to the sound, Elia still winced as she watched the corpse hit the ground with a hard thud. For a moment, her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish unable to say anything. What was this guy doing?! He just killed one of his own men!

"Wha—what the hell was that for?!" she shouted at him somewhat unsure of why she should be so concerned of what had just happened to a man who helped kidnap her, "He was part of your team and you just shot him because of a broken arm!?"

The gun skittered against the ground as Erus tossed it now useless weapon away, "He was injured. A broken arm would leave him behind. I merely bought him out of his suffering and shame."

_What is it with men and honor? _she thought.

"That gunfire could have alerted those of our presence sir!" one of the men shouted at Erus angrily, "What happens if they find us?"

"They'll kill your miserable excuses for a corpse and save me." Elia answered the frantic man, "No need to pay me for your future prediction, it was my pleasure."

Her smile faltered as Erus chuckled deep in his chest, "Not quite." His companion seemed to relax from Elia's words at this, "I know that the prince is after you," he told her who stared at him in disbelief, "Right now I bet he's even looking all over his kingdom for you so once he hears the gunfire he'll come and then we'll greet him. Famulo!" His voice sharp addressing the man closest to the fallen body.

He came to him obedient, "Yes sir?"

"Keep watch and have the drug ready when you see him." Erus ordered giving him something made of glass, "And when you do, open the capsule and use your gun to signal the job's done. He'll be out in a mere minute."

Famulo nodded, the capsule disappearing behind his clutched fist. Elia watched as his body moved past her and jump of the ledge. She squirmed; _I can't let that guy poison Noct!_ For a moment she could see Myles's face white with panic at the mere idea. She couldn't let that man down. She _wouldn't_ let him down!

Her eyes glanced around trying to look for something that could help her. Her sight caught a giant black tarp, no doubt used to hide with the shadows, that was suspended above the man Vasallus as he prepared to start a fire to rid of Operis's body. Elia's studied the instrument and zeroed in on the fact it was held up by two wooden poles. Then she flicked her eyes to Erus who was distracted by standing over the gunned down corpse. She smiled and glanced around her searching for something to help break the wood. Her spine recoiled as it pressed against something large and with uneven sides. Her fastened wrists reached for the object and by twisting her body, she watched a huge chuck of fallen rock from the apartment that was the size of a softball. She grinned unable to contain her joy of luck. Elia rolled over and with her knees, she stood up. A tug from behind her made her conscious of the long rope that kept her attached to the metal upright rod. She scowled and glanced feverishly to the two men, who hadn't noticed her strange silence. With the large stone in between her tied feet she measured and planned the next events. The rock would fly and strike (not to mention break) the two wooden poles that would make the tarp fallen upon the fire which would be set aflame and touch the body that Vasallus had just wrapped with spare cloth. Both then would burn releasing black smoke that would lead to her salvation.

Anticipation made her smile. Elia prayed, to whom she didn't know, but she prayed with every bone in her body with was filled with hope. This had to work.

Elia lifted her legs along with the pebble and with an impressive backflip sent the rock flying. Her muscles tensed watching the stone waiting for the perfect moment. There it was, without a moment's hesistation she prepared to slam the rock again with a flip. Suddenly the rope behind her pulled hard making her gasp startled and fall over. Before she could realize what had happened she watched with horror as the rock fell into an outstretched hand, expectant and patient. The hand lifted to his face, his eyes watched it as if it was a new species of some sort.

"You thought you could knock out one of my own men?" Erus snapped flicking the stone away, she felt her spirits fall at the sound of the rock bouncing off the walls and finally the ground. "You set your hopes too high." His hands reached for her shirt and with a gasp she was brought to her feet. Their noses would have touched if she didn't lower her face. Gazing over her before letting out a smile, he added, "Such silly hopes." He shoved her away from his face; somehow she managed not to fall again.

Elia glared at him, and then she saw that he was in complete lineup with the wooden planks behind him. She repressed a smile. Then as he turned his back on her for not even a second, she crouched and before he could turn around and continue to criticize her, her body had flipped and when it did, her legs stretched out and slammed against his chest. Her feet bounced of his midriff making her fall down quickly and painfully. But she didn't have the will to care for his body had knocked backward slamming against the two wooden rods, crashing between them completely as she predicted. Elia watched smiling breathlessly as the tarp fell over concealing Vasallus in black along with the body. Fire alit from the corner and like a wave it began to consume the tarp in a orange and red flame. Vasallus scrambled to get out (which he was successful at doing so) and watched in shock as black smoke began to arise from the flaming heap into the sky.

She stared sending her hopes with every fume and wished her heart out that Noctis would see it. A groan made her look; she didn't realize that she had gotten back up on her feet, her hands clasped in pray behind her back. The fire wasn't the only thing burning; Erus's brown eyes were burning with fury because of her, the hideaway was given away by the thick smoke that she had caused.

In large steps after ordering the stunned Vasallus to hurry and put out the mass of flame he approached her and struck her hard against the side of her face. She let out a gasp hitting the ground feeling her cheek throb and then her eyes blinked at Erus as if she was staring at the sun. By how his hand tightened into a fist, she had done more then pricked at his barrier of temper, she _destroyed it._

* * *

Yes! This is finally done! (You: Thanks for the new chapter!) Me: Just thank me by reviewing like always!

Anyways the names: Erus (Master), Vasallus (servant), Famulo (from latin's Famulus: servant) and Operis (worker) Yes these are all latin!

So thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Gives me the more reason to type for fans of my work!

~_Animangame02freak_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"What's that?"

Noctis turned his head at the question that hung unanswered in the air. His blue eyes stared as a stream of black smoke rose from a couple blocks away. With a composed face, though his gaze seemed to give away the surprise, he walked towards the lead of the car park rooftop staring. The thick vapor made his eyes water even though he was watching it from a distance. Noct trailed down from the sky to where it started. It was distant, concealed in shadows, no doubt from the gleaming buildings for it was almost midday. The sun had lit almost every window to make it look like thousands of stars. He nearly forgot the presences of the others as they joined him to see the sight. The corner of Noct's lips twitched; this smoke had Elia's name written _all_ over it.

For a moment he wondered if she was alright. If they had dared hurt her…his hand tightened in silent anger. His gaze hardened until he was no longer looking surprised but determined and calm. He wouldn't forget that location. Not if he didn't want to save her. His blue eyed stare scanned through the buildings, then his eyes narrowed into slits at a shadow of a figure that stood upon a rooftop not far from them. Something in the man's hand glinted in the sunlight letting out a dazzling light.

Noct frowned and glanced towards the area again. "So she's there?"

He didn't answer his friend for his other companion at his right side quickly hushed him. "Yeah." He whispered quietly and giving the scene a last good glare, he turned around striding to a black luxury car in park.

He'd send the three to go tend to Elia, he however would rid the man on that rooftop. Most certainly waiting for him. Noct permitted himself to notch his chin a tad higher thinking that man a fool to believe that he could possible hurt _him_. It would take more then a drug to keep him from retrieving Elia. He slid himself in to seat himself on a dark leather seat drumming his fingers impatiently against the armrest beneath the window waiting for Gareth, Durante and Felix to get in which seem slow compared to the pace his mind was on to get to Elia. But yet, he groaned, she _did_ bring this upon herself. She had been so oblivious to the threat that lured her towards the danger that was laid out before her. And she had been so foolish as to fall right into it.

Noctis sighed. But as Myles had said before he had left was that she was kind soul. He had seen her helping a large amount of people up the stairs over and over again. Even though she was living in the castle with them, she managed to hold on to her humbleness that kept her a gentle woman. It was as if the pressures of the palace life hadn't touched her!

But still, she was stupid to follow a boy down the streets of Tenebrae that he _had_ to admit. She'd get earful for that, if not by him but also Myles (he hoped he would anyways). These thoughts he thought about very quickly.

As the car door slammed to his other side the car roared to life leaving black trails from the tires as it sped down the ramps then on solid highway streets. Noctis stared out the window and prepared to call his weapon out when he first stepped out of the car, _Elia…just hang on for a little longer…_

And the vehicle raced towards the fuming black smoke.

* * *

Sorry for its shortness! Noct's POV again!

People review! That's my own reward besides this chapter being up! (Yeah I sound demanding but its true. I put up the chapters and you guys review! Fifty-Fifty!)

LOL

(But seriously)

Anyways, next chapter! I'm on a roll people! *laughs insanely*

~_Animangame02freak_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Elia struggled against the ropes Erus had forced on around her. Not to mention that she hated the tasted the cotton cloth that made her mouth gag. 'In order for you not to make such racket.'he said or rather growled at her. A pair of hands, she guessed it was Vasallus's, began tying her boots together attaching it to the pole as well as another, maybe Erus, fastened a thicker rope around her midrift against the pole. She cursed herself in her mind for not finding the strength, cursed the men who tied her and had a sliver of hope of some rescue. Even though she hated appearing weak to others but right now it was urgent: her sword was gone and whoever paid for her retrieval would come in a matter of hours. In the blackness of the bandage around her eyes, she heard something other then the men's agitated yells at putting out the smoke she had caused. She couldn't put a name to it, but whatever it was, it was coming fast. Something screeched to a stop. The men's yelling didn't stop, she wondered if she was imagining it. Was that a door slamming? Elia was confused, but what could she do about it? Here she was, tied up, blindfolded and had a disgusting taste of cloth to muffle her. Her ears listened suddenly stiff as the voices of Erus and Vasallus rose. A crack of gun sounded off like a whip. She jumped startled unsure of where it came from but it wasn't aimed towards her or else she'd be dead. There was another followed by a rush of feet and sound of another lone shot. The bullets continued followed by shocked scream. But there was more sounds then the fires of guns. There was a barely audible sound of metal contacting flesh. Something slumped against the ground with a heavy thud. She didn't need eyes to know that it was fallen body. Was it Erus? Or Vasallus? She hoped it was Erus but then again wished that it was her that could have killed him. Then after a moment after the rummaging of cloth and assorted things there was silence. A pair of feet scuffled against the ground echoed in the inside of Elia's head; she heard a blade cutting through the ropes at her feet followed by the feeling of the cord slipping away from her boots.

"She's not dead is she?" asked someone, a young man's voice anxiously, perhaps wondering out loud at why her head hung down to her chest.

Frankly it was because the sound of close gunfire made her eardrum almost explode with the magnitude of sound. Elia could still hear it throb. She wanted to laugh but found it hard to with a piece of a rag in muffling her mouth. The question was asked as if he was a boy asking his mother if some treasured pet had passed away. Plus he sounded kind of nervous. One of those: 'Oh crap, if she is dead, _we_ are so dead.'

Someone grunted low behind her making her conscious of another presence cutting her rope that bound her hands together, then a low voice, again a male's replied, "She better not be or else he's going to be…."

"Mad?" The other guessed.

"Well…I wouldn't say mad unless you consider mad by him unleashing the fiery depths of hell and perhaps destroying all life." There was a dry, humorless laugh.

Her hand broke free as the cloth from her mouth fell away. Elia gasped for air and coughed. "Nope, she's fine." The male replied.

She felt her eyelids blink as someone helped untie the bandana blocking her sight. She opened her eyes staring at a gangly boy with blond hair that covered the right part of his face showing his brown eyed gaze. He wore a white shirt like her with a black vest and dark pants. Something by his face flashed in the light catching her eyes. A polished shotgun rested on his shoulder.

A gun. Firearms were outlawed. An enemy?

Elia lunged at him, he yelped backing up dodging the punches and kicks at his face, "Hey!" he used his shotgun to deflect a kick, "Cut it out!"

She ignored his plea and grit her teeth in frustration as he dodged a punch to the stomach. She had to admit that he had some skill with avoiding some attacks for his body twisted as if he had no backbone at all. "Gareth! Durante! Don't just stand there! Restrain her or something!" he shouted in between gasps as he slipped his way out of path. Elia spun quicker then he thought she could and landed a punch at him making his footing backpedal and fall back against a small crate making him topple over halfway (for he was tall). There was a sound of a head conking against the floor. Like some backless creature, his body slid off the box and rolled on the floor. He shoved away the box and groaned rubbing the back of his yellow hair. His fingers dropped the shotgun and instead dug through his scalp massaging the back of his head, she watched him warily.

There an outburst of jolly laughter behind her making her roll without a thought towards her forgotten sword and with a clear ring as it scraped against the metal pointed the tip of her blade at the voice. Elia's lowered her sword slightly as she looked back at a man in his middle twenties trying to contain a laugh that failed escaping his lips. He was a giant man with a burly yet lean build. A scar highlighted his left gray eye from his dark brown hair combed back to the tips of his broad shoulders. His shortly trimmed beard gave him a ragged look. He too, wore dark clothing but contrasted from his sterling cross necklace. A broadsword was strapped to his back that gleamed in the sun. At the sound of another shuffling pair of feet, she spun back alert towards where a leonine, tall man overturned a fallen body. He had brown hair like the man with hair but not as dark but a light chestnut with a tux-like gray uniform which he left his white shirt open at the neck with his light gray jacket unbuttoned. His light blue eyes stared at her beyond the glasses he wore. With a slow blink (that reminded her of owl), he gave her a polite bow of his head and went back to examine the man's body. She recognized the body as being Vasallus's. But before she could wonder about Erus, she was distracted by the vehicle beyond the man with glasses. Parked behind him was a sleek black luxury car, with windows as dark as a limousine. It was until one of the men behind her spoke that she turned around to watch them.

"Get up Felix, you're embarrassing us!" said the scar-faced man to the yellow haired boy whom she knocked down, who was grunting clutching his stomach.

The boy, perhaps her age or a year older, glared at his jesting friend with daggers, "Oh shut up Gareth." He wheezed, he gasped lightly rubbing his gut, "Damn, she punches _hard_!"

"Hey, at least, I didn't get my ass kicked by a girl." Gareth said laughing, his gray eyes obviously cheerful when it had to do something with this boy's pain, "That's what you get for messing with a woman."

He gave her a sly wink, who stared taken aback. Who were these men? She had never seen them before, not once! And here they were talking to her as they were old friends when they had never met.

The burly man who was harassing the boy Felix answered the boy's unheard question for she was distracted for a moment, "Of course she's not ordinary! What do you expect after all that stuff Noct told us?"

At Noct's name, her back stiffened feeling her unease around them disappear almost immediately, "Noctis?" she asked, her sword falling to her side completely, "He's here?"

Gareth nodded, "Yeah but he went another direction. Said that he saw another body besides the two here."

_So he saw_ _Famulo_, she thought. Concerned she asked, "Is he hurt? The man had a drug with him!"

To her relief he shook his head, "Nah, if he was hurt we'd know right Durante?" He directed at the one she supposed was the man with glasses.

But he wasn't listening.

"Yes sir." Durante said a cell phone to his left ear, "Right. We'll be waiting." His gaze turned to them, "Noct's coming…" his glasses gleamed as they fell on her speaking the rest, "for you."

A trill went through her as he directed the last part at her. A shock that electrified yet numbed her body. As soon as he pursed his lips, the man, whose name she had forgotten, lifted his chin up to look around her to see something behind her. One by one, she, Felix and Gareth turned to see. Elia froze as a figure she knew looked at down upon her coldly. Somehow she didn't see the coldness of his gaze for she was struck by the image of seeing him. He was directly in front of the sun, light surrounded him that gave him the appearance of a beautiful yet terrifying god. With a giant leap, Noctis jumped down from the other roof and landed in front of her in a low crouch. When he lifted his head as his posture straightened, she saw more clearly that his eyes burned with a blue fire smoldering her, she gulped. Permanent lines of disapproval dug around his lips as he frowned.

Wordless, with a quick glare towards her, he brushed past Elia towards Gareth and Felix (who was still rubbing his head), "Who else?"

"He's over there." Gareth said pointing a finger towards a body she didn't see for it was closest to the flames.

As Noctis kicked the body over, she inhaled a sharp breath as Erus's face lolled to the side. Dead. She looked at her longsword and itched to just cut through his corpse. It wouldn't hurt. He was already dead! But as she continued to observe Erus's fallen body, she noticed how there were at least five bullets to his stomach and to his skull that bled.

_At least he's dead_, she told herself.

She heard soft murmurs roll of Noct's tongue as he continued to inspect him speaking a language she didn't know but sent strange chills through her none the less. Noctis turned away from the body with a scowl and crossed towards the luxury car behind Durante. Like a gentlemen, Durante opened the door for Noctis, allowing him to slide in as the far side of the car. Then as Noctis settled himself in he caught her eyes waiting. She bit her lip glancing at the giant Gareth for support; he merely shrugged giving her a gentle push with the back of his large hand. When she glanced back at him again, he let out a small nod as if assuring her that everything was going to be fine. Felix looked apologetic for her as Durante remained solemn. Her eyes fell on Noct. His azure eyes didn't leave her beckoning for her with his crooked index finger. She gulped softly walking towards the car getting in. The door slammed behind her leaving them alone.

"You almost got killed." He said quietly, his face hidden somewhat in the dark; she flinched at the word _killed_. He eyed her flatly, "Do you know how serious this is?! And the battle is only not even a couple of days away! And here you go, absentmindedly walk into a trap that almost put all our plans in jeopardy!"

He was angry. This was the first time he had ever raised his voice with her even since their friendship had began.

She held her head down ashamed, "I'm sorry, I should have been more cautious."

He nodded sharply, "You should have." He agreed angrily. Noct looked away towards the dark window as his left, "But I should be thankful we found you in time, but don't think I'm done being angry at you because I'm not." His sharp voice lost its edge after his words and suddenly he sounded exhausted. _He should be_, she thought feeling bitter at herself. He searched throughout Tenebrae for her.

A needle in a haystack. She sighed, that was lucky of her that she managed to get that tapestry on fire or else she would have been in deep trouble.

His arm crept around her shoulders sliding her closer to him causing her thoughts to break and her mouth to go dry at his touch. She suddenly felt shy as his touch as strange vibes sent a shiver throughout her being, "The safest place is besides me." He whispered. His voice was soft, almost to a point if she could touch it, it would feel like velvet. His gloved hand left her shoulder before combing through her hair checking for a sign of pain. She tensed her body trying to ignore his strokes staring into the black seat in front of her. He noticed that she winced as his fingers probed the back of her skull, "They hurt you." She didn't know by the tone of his voice that it was a question or a statement.

Elia shook her head, "No." she murmured "I was only being careless."

Noct let out a frustrated groan. Something warm touched the back of her head; slowly she felt her hurt fade into a blissful ease. Her hands crept through her hair touching her skin; she gasped massaging her scalp searching for the wound remembering the blow quite painfully ever since she encountered them in the ally. Elia looked at him unable to find it, his hand letting out familiar faint glow that gleamed off of his blue eyes that gave them a more alien look.

"I have my crystal you know." She answered his quizzical look, "I can heal myself."

"Do you know how to?"

She shook her, "No but I can learn how to so then you don't need to go waste you powers on me. You need to be saving your strength."

"Don't worry about my strength, I've got plenty." He replied calmly. His eyes left her eyes and lowered towards the gleaming thin chain of her necklace. With slow movements, his fingers tips touched the chain and pulled out the necklace from beneath her shirt and placed it in the center of his gloved palm. "You need to keep this safe so as prince of Tenebrae, I _order_ you to keep this hidden and never use its powers unless life depends on it."

"Wha?" she gasped snatching it back from him, "It's _my _crystal Noct, I can do whatever I please with it!"

"But as I recall correctly, it was _you_ who wanted it safe. The less you use it, the more it will stay a secret." His glowing fingers touched her cheek making her fury lessen somewhat at his touch.

Her cheek glowed as he pulled away and with slow moments, she watched her cheek from the reflection of his blue eyes as the light faded taking the bruise along with it.

"Why are you so concerned about my wounds?" she asked skeptically raising a dainty eyebrow as his finger had squeezed her chin to tilt her face looking, "Or do you use your powers like this all the time?"

"I don't tend to use it unless it's important." He muttered and focused taking off her gloved from her right hand and then took of her left examining her hands for marks.

Her eyebrows furrowed confused, "But you just used it right now." She pointed out at her cheek.

His grip on her hand tightened and then his eyes flicked up to meet hers and said in a low voice, "Like I said: _unless it's important_." He replied matter-of-factly.

She felt her cheeks heat and was thankful and lucky for the absence of light, "I'm not important." Elia murmured.

Noctis shook his head slightly, "If you weren't, then I wouldn't have gone looking for you. Besides," he added, "You are the mastermind behind the plans so you are important."

At his words she felt light and carefree. But as seconds passed, Elia swallowed feeling her stomach tremble and closed her eyes to focus on sealing her heart. A part of her wanted to give in to the emotions that haunted her but she refused to let these feelings make her forget who he really was. A Prince and a fiancé to a princess of royal blood.

Noctis noticed her face: reserved and collected. When she glanced at him, his face transformed into a handsome mask that concealed all his thoughts and emotions that she could not penetrate. Even his eyes were shaded now.

"So," Elia said trying to lift the atmosphere that seemed dense by Noct's probing gaze, "Who are the men outside? The Blondie, Scar-face and Body-guard men?"

His eyes lightened as if lost in memory, "Felix, Gareth and Durante? You don't need to worry about them; they've been my friends for years."

Elia blinked as a dim bell rang from her memories, "So _they're_ the men you volunteered at the meeting." He nodded which made her smile, "Then you're right, they _are_ trustworthy." Her smile faltered as she thought about seeing Reiner's carefree smile and Garret's deep laugh, "Noct?"

"Hm?'

She hesitated remembering her promise that she wouldn't ask about his past. Noctis stared ather with an intent gaze seeing conflict raging in her metallic blue eyes, "You can ask me anything Elia."

Elia clutched her long skirt unsure, "Anything?"

His hand squeezed her folded hands, "_Anything._" He replied.

She sighed not sure how to begin, "Even though… you found your fiancée again, why don't you smile or show any sign of emotion at all?" Noctis's eyes dimmed, his face composed in a serious mask again, "You're surrounded by happy people like Felix and Gareth but why don't you at least smile? I've never seen you smile."

"Elia." A thrill went through her as he said her name but that feeling quickly vanished as she heard the sorrow in his tone, "I don't _know_ when I can do any of that again. It's been so long since I've smiled, cried or laughed. I don't think I ever will." Then his hand pulled away the door closest to him opened smoothly, "Let's go!"

"SHOTGUN!" The blond haired boy, she remembered to be Felix, shouted quickly before the burly man could, he laughed at his joke, "Get it? Shotgun?" He waved his shotgun enthusiastically making the one with glasses that she recalled was Durante sigh. Felix slid in the empty seat up in front to her left chuckling as Durante sat in to start the engine with a soft purr.

The scar face man grinned noticing her taking a seat at her left slamming the door after him, "At least I get to see next to the girl. Beat that!" With that said, he threw his twinkling eyes at her as if saying 'I told you so.'

The tall boy frowned with turmoil raging in his brown eyes that oddly contrasted with his boy like features. Without words he stuck out his tongue out at him.

"Very mature." The burly man replied not bothering to hide his laugh, he turned to her with an outstretch hand, "I'm Gareth."

Feeling brave, she shook it before her other hand was wrenched away from her lap to the boy with the shotgun, "Felix." He said and then tossed his head to the driver, "And he's Durante." He didn't let go, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

Elia gazed at them lost for words, "You already know me."

"But we would like to hear your name anyways."

Embarrassed by Gareth's blunt manner of speaking, she gave them a small smile, "I'm Elia. Nice to meet you guys."

She glanced at Noct, who watched her, his eyes careful. Elia suddenly became very aware of being sandwiched between two men. Gareth asked her questions as they drove through the empty highways. Sometimes, Felix who would butt in to ask a question or his own opinion before his head got shoved away by the burly man in irritation. The roads, she glimpsed behind him, came by as a blur; she didn't know how fast Durante was driving. During the two disputing men's argument, her metallic-blue eyes traveled towards back to Noct occasionally before being sidetracked by another question. She was glad that he wasn't looking. She watched him, the highway lights basking him in the soft glow. She peeked at his arm, muscled in the dim glow that showed blue veins beneath his skin. Blush painted her cheeks recalling the time he got shot and in effort to save him had to halfway undress him. She hated these feelings and how they made her shy of him. She wanted the friendship she had with him before she finally realized what he heart was saying. But she couldn't help it, these emotions for Noct made it hard for her to resist them.

He was beautiful. Handsome and brilliant, not to mention strong and caring…and able to take down half of an army by himself! Elia froze breaking free from her thoughts, feeling stupid. Of course, he could never look at her the same way she did of him. She was abnormal and different from the noble ladies he had met in his life. Her heart ached thinking such depressing thoughts but as sad as it seemed, it was the cold, hard truth.

Elia barely acknowledged the car as it slid to a stop until Gareth tapped her shoulder, almost impatiently. She smiled at Felix's smug grin as he shut the door behind her. They reminded her of how rivals would act and as Gareth put Felix in a headlock, they also seemed like they shared a brotherly friendship. She shrugged at their foolishness smiling walking a couple steps besides the two men listening to their endless questions.

* * *

Yeah, THREE CHAPTERS in a row! That's all for now though because I won't be able to be working on my story for a while so I'm giving you them in advance!

So Noct's friends are in the house now! Felix (means 'happy/lucky'), Gareth (means Gentle, doesn't he seem like the brotherly type!? That big softie!) and Durante (That means 'loyal/enduring) YES, ALL THESE NAMES ARE LATIN!

PLEASE please please, review EVERY chapter! I need to know you're thoughts on every one!

Anyways got to go. Please enjoy! (Which I know you will!)

~_Animangame02freak_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"So, you know Myles too?" she asked as they walked in the corridors.

She never felt so happy to be back in the castle, glad to within the walls. Elia inhaled deeply and let out a sigh finding delight at the fresh air that slowly dissolved the bitterness from the drug left in her mouth.

"That old man?" Felix asked smiling with gleaming brown eyes, "I'm surprised he's still alive since he's so old." His boyish face again oddly mixed as he did an imitation of an hunched old man stroking an invisible beard that suddenly grew three feet down in three seconds.

"Old? Ha! I'm more fit then that _old man_." Myles said stepping around the corner after letting out a roar of laughter, his gray eyes twinkling as he gazed upon her.

Unshed tears gathered in his eyes at the sight of seeing her and opened his arms expectant. Without reservation, Elia flew into his arms and was comforted by his embrace feeling her body tingling with satisfaction. It was hard to get angry with a man like him, whether she liked it or not.

He stroked her head that reminded her of what a father would do to pet his daughter or grandfather rubbing his grandchild's head. They were neither of those things but that didn't stop Myles from treating as such.

"I'm a relieved to see you are alright." He purred, his firm fingers brushing against her cheek, "I guess I shouldn't bet against young Noct when it comes to you."

"Noct had a firm talk with me." She admitted in his arms.

There was a pair of muffled guffaws behind her but she ignored them both Felix and Gareth. The sound of a head being struck by a hand and a fist slamming against a chest made her smile. She smiled briefly. Hmmm. Noct didn't let that slide.

"Noct." Myles said making Elia turn her head back. Noctis stood in between Gareth and Felix, the two of them rubbing their aching body parts in unison. Durante was silent at his side shaking his head at his friends' stupidity, "Did they have anything of importance?"

"Only this."

Elia stared as Noctis took out the glass container from one of his pockets. Fear gripped her staring at the capsule with invisible gas. Again the taste of the bitterness of the drug stung her tongue that almost made her cough as if she was being suffocated.

"Get that thing out of here!" she shouted advancing towards him in quick strides. "That has a poisonous fume in it Noct! Destroy it or something!"

He held the clear capsule above his head, "We'll have our scientists look at it." He said as she tried to reach for it. He dangled it over her fingertips in an almost taunting manner, "Relax Elia. Don't make me drop it." He warned making Gareth chuckle.

She stopped immediately and cast the item in his sure grasp a venomous look, "Fine. But if _you_ drop it, don't blame _me_ for it!"

"I could never blame you for something you didn't do." Noct whispered softly.

Elia didn't answer feeling her arms chill with goosebumps. Quickly before he could look at her arms, for she abruptly hugged them close to her stomach, she turned away to return to Myles's side. She eyed him flatly at his smirk. Myles merely scratched his starlit beard; eyes adverted from hers as if finding the wall more interesting.

But after a moment of private thoughts, his sly smile disappeared as a new thought of his came into focus "The council were concerned ever since you left." He told Noct, whose eyes narrowed, "I'm sure Aequitas is concerned for Elia since the news spread of her capture."

"News?" Noctis asked mystified. Then the surprise in his eyes vanished glinting as his expression darkened, "Myles that was secret information so we wouldn't have to worry the people."

His favorite advisor only shrugged at his. "Just go talk to them before rumors spreads." His gray eyes gleamed with an enigmatic thought, "Or worse, considering when Princess Sera hears that you left to go after Elia's captors."

"Not _when _Myles," Noct corrected him quietly, "_if._" Myles smiled kindly at the prince. "I'm going to go back out again after I speak with them. One of the men said that their client was coming to pick her up, and I want to be there when he does."

Noctis tore his gaze from Myles finishing the conversation to Elia, who watched on silently with Durante, Felix and Gareth. He gave her a slight bow of his head (much to her confusion) and with quiet yet large strides walked towards the hallway on his left. His posture was different. It wasn't relax but rather stiff with his chin notched giving off a king's demeanor. Durante followed like his shadow, Garret and Felix nodded or waved to her before they followed Noctis. She held her gloved hand in farewell until their body's turned a corner. Then just before he wheeled the corner, Noctis had glanced back making her breath stop in her throat at the gleam of his blue eye.

Elia sighed when he was gone; her exhaled came out like a gust. His blue eyes always seemed to muddle her.

Until Myles spoke (for she had forgotten his presence), she kept staring into the direction, "Come along Elia." Said the kind advisor taking her hand and with a gentle tug, he led her away, "You must rest."

When he said _rest_, she felt her joints weaken. Even though she had been drugged for several of hours, the sleep had been like a leech to her that left her unconscious mind empty and dreamless. Elia squeezed his hand thankful for the warmth. She said nothing while they walked. Often the noise of running feet of the hustling servants broke through their stillness but otherwise they let themselves go in their own deep thoughts. The walls, both dark and light, seemed all too familiar to her now. It was a memorable thing that made her feel calm and relaxed and at ease with her surroundings.

She was home.

Her old apartment was never a home to her. It was just a run down place that gave her little comfort. She had nothing against it though; it was a place she lived in, nothing more.

She couldn't wait to bathe, or snuggle in her warm bed after the many hours she had spent unconscious on the solid ground. She's slept on the ground before and didn't bother her then, but she couldn't stand just lying there as she was being held hostage to a man who considered her as his next pay! The thought of Erus laying dead and saying something about the client coming in a matter of hours made her stop in her tracks. Myles didn't get the memo and nearly stumbled when her feet didn't move as if planted there. He glanced back to see her eyes.

"Shouldn't I help?"

This sudden question made him stare at her baffled but as seconds turned his surprised expression melted gazing at her as if he knew that she would ask. He squeezed her hand and turned back to her, "We have a couple of days left." He said gently leading her off again at a steady pace back to her room that was just around the corner, "You should just rest yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "But how can I rest if I know that I could be needed?" she asked, he opened his mouth but she cut him off, "I don't give a damn whatever Laus says, I _want_ to help!"

"I wish you could help too." He whispered, "But I think its best that you sleep. For dreaming allows you to let yourself go in a world you could never imagine with the sights and people…or _person_….you cherish most."

Elia scowled. It was hard to argue with a man who could look at your deepest secrets with a glance. At the frustrated look glued to her face, a smug smile grew upon his face as if he was cat that had just had its cream.

* * *

*graon* FINALLY! The ending is kind of weird but I'll just let it slid for now.

What do you think? Sorry that Noct's gang doesn't have much of a part in here but don't worry!

Anyways, I know that you are all excited to read the next but please spare part of your time before you go on to REVIEW! This chapter was hard for me and I want to know how I did. So please R-E-V-I-E-W!!

Thanx for reading!

~_Animangame02freak_

PS. Do you guys like my new Noctis Avatar. The artist is listed on my profile because its not my drawing!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

A shower was all she needed to clear her mind. The water beat softly against her bare skin, almost like a caress since it was so gentle. Elia sighed feeling the warmth spread from the tips of her toes to her inner core letting her cares drain away with the soothing drops of water.

Myles had escorted her back to her chambers, she secretly thanked Noctis for the bathroom for not being to large for her liking. She wondered what he was doing right now, probably with the council still, she figured. She sighed placing her hand against the smooth tile of the shower's wall. Why should she be here when she could be probably be needed out there?! Elia snorted closing her eyes trying to calm her anger that had heightened at the thought of being locked out. She thought about the water, how warm it was and how she would sleep in her bed and dream good dreams. Then she'd go kick Andreas's ass when that moment came! That thought made a smile tug at her lips.

Something bumpy touched her fingers; she looked finding her fingertips wrinkled. Startled realizing at the long period of times she had spend in the shower, Elia shut off the water quickly wrapping an ivory, velvet soft towel around her midrift. Her hair ends dripped still wet over her shoulders as she stepped out of the bathroom and with quick strides made her way to her bedroom across the room closing the door behind her. Elia sighed gazing at her bedroom and rummaged through her drawers to pull out her onyx night gown, pajamas Noct had given her after their begun friendship, absently she placed her hand upon its glossy surface trailing her fingers along its silk surface.

Her thoughts stared beyond the fabric; she had known the Noctis to be a somewhat cold figure when they met. But still, she felt so sure of him that surprised herself, so confident in the man's abilities. Digging deep into her memories, she scanned for the same anger she had for him as she had done earlier. But again, it was gone because it had taken a new personality, a new face and name. Elia felt her heart fall back in silly love again, a part of her felt idiotic as another felt so _fuzzy_ in a good, happy way. But, she recalled with a scowl, she couldn't let herself love him. What good would that do? Besides, he was already engaged to _Sera_, so why should she even try? Yet she still loved him, sometimes it was hard to act normal with him around, especially with those eyes of his that kept taking her breath away.

Suddenly, she froze feeling her private mind shattered as she felt the presence of another being come to her senses. The door leading into her bedroom opened soundlessly, deliberately she turned, her eyes wide frightened and shocked as her dark haired friend adjusted his body as if to enter and by how his eyes were blank, his mind was elsewhere. She studied him feeling exposed inside and out even with the towel concealing her. His chest stilled as he held his breath seeing her, his own blue eyes wide with pursed lips. It was a one full second of silence before she cringed back letting out a startled scream. Her cry broke through whatever he was thinking because Noctis blinked before slamming the door behind him. Her breathes came in giant heaves clutching her towel tighter and closer then ever.

Doesn't a prince know how to knock?

Quickly, hoping not for another intrusion, she slipped on her nightgown trying to relax her knotted gut before she would go out again. The embarrassing heat burned her face making her to bury her face into her pillows as she collapsed in a heap. After a few moments with some deep breathing, she placed her palms against her cheeks and then in the mirror, she saw her usual fair color again. Elia inhaled, almost endless to her and reached for the doorknob pulling back the door a crack. He was still here. Elia watched Noct stand in her living room, his back towards her facing the windows that were to the far left of her room.

"I thought that the Prince of Tenebrae would know that it's polite to knock when entering someone's bedroom." She said stepping out trying to keep her voice nonchalant though she, herself, wasn't quite sure, "Or did Myles and Victoria skip that part about courtesy?" Then she smiled.

His head cocked at the sound of her and looked back giving her his full attention. His glorious eyes gleamed, "I did knock but _you_ just simply didn't hear me." He said lightly, his lips twitching, "Were you thinking? That may be been the reason you didn't hear me knocking."

"I would have heard you." Elia snapped back, though not a sharp as she intended it to be.

Noctis turned his entire body around saying nothing and only folded his arms across his chest in a pose that almost look lazy. His eyes narrowed and how he acted made him look like a lullaby could knock him out. It was a good act. Then the look in his eyes made it clear that he doubted her comment. She scowled.

"I came to see if you were sleeping. I saw the trail of water when I came in and—"

"Trail of water?" Elia interrupted.

Noct straightened his posture walking towards hers. Then he was close. She focused on breathing and kept her eyes on something else. The floor was polished, she thought. But still, somehow, his presence made her glance back up. He reached for at the side of her face towards her dark hair as if to touch it. Then he cleared his throat looking away adverting his eyes.

"You're hair." He said still avoiding eyecontact.

"Oh." She felt her cheeks tingle, "Go on."

He turned away, "It led to your door, and I felt your presence…."

"Felt my presence?"

His azure eyes shushed her, "May I?" he asked skeptically, "I don't need to tell you this if you're not going to listen."

The warmth in her cheeks was defiantly burning now, "Sorry."

Noctis stared at her face for a few moments before resuming back to the story, "I wasn't sure if you there sleeping, you were…quiet. I knocked, and then a second time and did it again for a third time but still no answer. So…" he trailed off, "well… you know the rest."

Elia smiled embarrassed, "Sorry then, my fault."

"You should get some rest." He suggested in a low voice, "Get that _drug _out of your system."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Good idea." It was her turn to look away scratching her lower side of her cheek. Giving him an apologetic smile, she walked back to her bed feeling exhausted from an anonymous source and quietly pulling back her covers settling herself in. As much as she snuggled into the pillows, she found unable to sleep with thoughts raced through her head. Her eyes stared into the darkness of her closed eyes and imagined warmth of her blankets that seemed a bit chilly for her. Still, no luck. Elia sighed wishing that she could sleep. Her ears listened for any sign of Noct in the other room. Silence made her curiosity grow until she couldn't help to wonder if he was still here.

_Did he leave? _She opened an eye to check and then stared. Her eyes spotted Noctis watching her, his silhouette of his figure leaning against the open doorway of light. Confused she asked, "Do you need anything?" He didn't answer and she wondered if he was listening, "Noct?" she asked again sitting up.

His posture straightened as her voice called into his focus and when he did, she could feel his gaze digging into her metallic blue eyes, "Hm?"

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

He tilted his head puzzled but then understood what she was referring to, "I was just going to watch you sleep."

Her face flushed hot and cold, "I'm not an animal," Elia said irked. Then she added, "And I can't fall asleep when you're in here…"

"And…?"

Elia adverted her eyes to her low right, "Plus I can't sleep right now. Being drugged and knocked unconsciousness can mess up a person's sleeping habits." With that said, she flicked a small lamp besides her on. She blinked at the bright light and then opened her eyes to look at Noct.

Without bothering to ask to come in, he walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. He studied her silently tilting his head. The light gleamed off his eyes.

She choked for a breath dazzled by his eyes that were partly shrouded by his dark hair. Her gaze stared at the palms of her hand instead and watched them tighten its hold on the fabric of the blankets. Again she had the feeling to withdraw from him. She felt foolish again by the emotions that once again, somehow, managed to escape from the barriers of her heart.

"Did I do something wrong?" Noct asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Elia blinked at him but the force of his azure eyes made her look away again, she cursed herself mentally for wishing a desperate hope that he would look away, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Noct said, his eyes roaming her face in silent puzzlement as she grimaced at her spoken name, "You hardly talk anymore and you don't even look me in the eye when I talk to you."

"Is that what a lady should do? Have those manners?" Elia asked still staring at the bed sheets, "Look at whomever is speaking to her?"

"Well it would be polite to," he agreed with a dark tone, "and plus it shows that she's not hiding anything for him."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why aren't you speaking to me?" Nocts demanded, again sharp but confusion colored his tone no doubt frustrated by her actions, "Didn't you say that I could talk to you whenever I pleased and that you would listen? Well, I'm talking to you and you _better_ hear what I'm saying." Elia's lips barely opened before he interrupted her by his eyes that eyed her flatly, "Don't tell me that you're not hiding anything from me because I know you are." His words picked at her making her body cringe back slightly at the truth of his words. Again, his sharp eyes caught the action, "You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"No!" she retorted sharply at the thought of him leaving, "I…I knew you'd know. You're not blind, I can see that. It's just…." Elia trailed off unable to answer. She didn't have an answer but raw feelings alone that burned her.

"Just what?" he asked firmly, "What did I do?"

What _did _he do? Nothing! Nothing at all. He's been the one who's been there for her and _he's _been the one asking what's been troubling her. Things that she said she'd do for him. But the emotions that haunted her footsteps were getting in the way. They tied her tongue before she could ask and stole her breath before she could speak. But as the more she thought about it, he _did_ do something: he stole her heart. Unintentionally and obliviously took it away from her with every gleam of his eyes and every word he spoke. His eyes…they were traps and she was the victim. A victim confused on how it ended up to be this way. Noctis could never know what he had done to her, befriended her, and changed her.

"You did nothing." The words were wrenched out of her, "Nothing at all." Elia hung her head, this time not trying to hide color that flushed to her cheeks but in shame. Her shoulders shook though didn't spill any tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "I'm sorry for causing you so much frustration. I was being selfish with my own thoughts and didn't see that it was affecting you. But please know that it has nothing to do with you. Times have been so strange for me…I think…that its hitting hard now. I'm sorry for letting you worry."

And more importantly, she was sorry that she could never tell him what was really bothering her. Words locked behind the iron bars of her soul though its emotions leaked like tears out of it.

His gloved fingertips sent a calming chill in her cheeks to cool the burning. Noct sighed gazing at her, "Why is it that I always seem to make you cry nowadays?" he asked himself.

_Tears?_ Her eyelashes fluttered as she glimpsed something glimmer in the soft lamplight and slowly slid off her cheek. She closed her eyes feeling the tears cascade down her cheeks and showed no plan of ridding them. _My grasp on my emotions is slipping_, she thought.

Her metallic blue eyes opened at Noct's touch as he brushed the small droplets away. He held up a single tear upon his forefinger gazing at it. She blinked and then his hand was already stroking away another tear. Did he…her eyes gazed at his lips…then thought back to the tear upon his finger. But the idea left her as her eyes landed something beyond him. It was like a ghost, barely shimmering in and out of her vision. She had seen it many times before but never thought to ask. She looked at him realizing that he had been saying her name. His hand had left her cheek as the other almost reached for her as to shake her shoulder to break her out of her trance.

"What is that?" She asked softly, "That object by you." Elia added as she was met with a his raised eyebrow that questioned her wellbeing.

This surprised him, "You can see it?" he asked as if afraid he had misheard.

Flashes of guarded thoughts showed through his eyes though she didn't even attempt to know of what. Carefully, she watched his hand grasp the object by the hilt and somehow the strange weapon crystallized before her eyes taking the form of his prized weapon she had seen him fighting with. He held it out to her, who stared at it lost for words on what had just happened.

His sword just appeared from thin air, his power was far more then she had realized. A fighter with unearthly abilities that made him almost not human: both feared yet respected. She thought about her crystal that hid beneath her nightgown. Was it possible that his crystal gave him those powers? Could hers give her the same kind of powers? Tenderly she tugged at the thin chain and propped the small crystal against her palm. She stared at it and fingered it as if it was a fragile baby bird's egg. Noct too stared at the crystal when she glanced up at him pondering his silence. The light of her crystal lit his azure eyes that made it appear like a star in his gaze.

Elia released the crystal and instead trailed her fingers over the blade that rested upon her lap and stroked its smooth yet sharp surface. It wasn't metal, or else it was cast with special spells to keep it from rusting. Her metallic blue eyes focused on the strange engravings that were carved in the middle of his sword beneath the strange motor hilt.

"What's this?" she asked brushing her finger against it, looking up to him. Carefully, she placed her hand on the hilt letting the strange words shimmer in lamp light, "I don't understand them."

His long finger touched the runes besides her trailing fingertips, "It's Latin that in scripts the name of the blade." He said hushed that sent chills down her skin like a soft caress, "The only people who have _seen_ these markings were the men I killed. So they never got a chance to ask."

"What is it called?"

His blue eyes shone with some enigmatic emotion, "Ego addo Denique Somnus."

Elia puckered her eyebrows hearing the words that made her ears ring, "I don't know Latin." She said making him sigh.

"I bring the Final Sleep."

She frowned, "What?"

Noctis eyed her squarely, "Its name: _I bring the Final Sleep_." He gripped the hilt of his blade to take it away, "I've only told it to a certain few: Myles, Gareth, Felix, Durante and now you. I guess…it's because I can trust you."

"Is it that big of a secret?"

"It's a secret name." he replied as he lifted his blade an arm's length away. Then he crooked his head to gaze at her, "But I trust you well enough to not speak of it."

Elia nodded, "I won't." Her fingers crossed over her left breast where her heart was supposed to be.

He said nothing and released the sword from his grasp. Instead of falling it hovered in midair untouched by gravity making her watch in wonder. Elia slowly reached with her fingertips but before she could, a strange force took hold of it making the weapon disappear to resume its invisible state. She sighed folding her hand limply on her knee and then fixed her gaze to Noctis who watched her vigilantly.

"You must get some rest." He said finally, "I don't want to be the reason of you being exhausted tomorrow."

Elia's petite eyebrows knit confused, "What am I doing tomorrow?"

Noct stared at her tilted head, "You're coming with me to show the men how to defend themselves during the battle. Felix, Gareth and Durante are going to come as well. It was established today."

"Oh, ok." With a nod, he reached and with a simple flick of his gloved finger turned of the lamp. He rose up fluently and walked towards the open door. Elia watched him go feeling pity arouse in her, not for him but for herself. She wanted to cast aside the feelings that were a burden to her and return the friendship they shared before. She felt uneased still, unsure whether Noct had forgiven her for her keeping to herself. "I'm sorry." She said to him, "I should bet the one you should be turning to and I failed but please, give me another chance. I want to help you so…just keep talking or if you need to talk to me, I'll be here waiting and listening." His face was concealed by the shadows as he turned to gaze at her but she felt his eyes on her, "Will you forgive me?"

Noct stood at the doorway he hesitated as if he was unsure that he wanted to go or stay. His blue eyes glanced back at her watching figure and his face softened in the dim light of the room outside.

Before she could question the tenderness in his eyes that shone with a mysterious light, he murmured in a soft voice, "There is nothing to forgive." Elia smiled feeling forgiveness wash over her like a soothing tide. It sent her shivers everyone and with a warmth that grew into a calming fire.

Even though the room was dark, he must have seen the relief that softened her face. "Sleep well Noct." Something about his posture didn't make her close her eyes just then. It was almost bewildered, strangely unease as if unused to such a warm inclination, "Hasn't anyone wished you 'good-night' before?" she asked surprised.

His head shook slightly, "Being a prince I could say that I've never received such." He shifted his weight to the other foot as if speaking about this made him feeling embarrassed, "Being the heir of the only crys—only _known_ crystal makes it hard to hear such simple things."

Elia let out a laugh that sounded like a weary sigh, "Well then if this is your first time reciving a warm wish of sleep, I'll be more then happy to say it to you. Good-night Noct…and thank you."

Noct's eyes seemed to dig back into her eyes as he stood in the dark. Then he nodded with a silent welcome and he turned his back to her with a hand on the doorknob to close it. He paused then he said turning his head slightly back so he knew that she could hear him, "Good night Elia." Her eyes widened as the door clicked shut as he closed it behind him encasing her in darkness.

* * *

DRAMA! Yeah, a skill I _may_ need to work on.

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Good I hope. :)

A quick favor (optional): Can you guys paste your fav comment or scene of this chapter? I want to see what you thought was cool. Like I typed earlier, its optional. But I'd like to know FYI because I liked this chapter immensely! :3

Oh and what do think about the name of Noct's sword? _I bring the Final Sleep_, I made it up. (It _was _'To give the Final Sleep' but another author friend of mine corrected me. Yuki Minamoto)I thought it would work with the whole 'Somnus' theme that Final Fantasy Versus XIII game has. Do you like it?

So until next chapter, Bye!

~_Animangame02freak_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Noctis walked in the dimly lit corridors hearing the sound of his footsteps bounce of the castle walls then soon faded into stillness. If anyone was awake at this hour, they would see their calm, assured prince with the stiff upper lip they had grown so used to. But the appearance displayed nothing of what chaos took hold in his mind. His thoughts whirled like a storm cloud: scattered and confused, some angry and others unreadable. His gloved finger touched his temple as if suffering a headache which he knew was impossible to get. He had never gotten one in the past and there was no reason why he shouldn't get one now.

Was there?

Struck by the same frustration he groaned. His azure eyes flicked towards the door he had made his way to and knocked. No answer. Noct frowned and again rapped against the door but was again unattended. He rolled his eyes. Figures, he thought, when he was confused and need advice, Myles was asleep!

With a sigh of impatience, Noct stared beyond the door and let his mind roam beyond all physical barriers like a creeping shadow. He found his old professor dreaming, of what he didn't care. His consciousness touched Myles's in an effort to break him from his dreams. Suddenly, without warning, barriers shot around his mind blocking off Noct from his alert mind. Noctis suppressed a sigh withdrawing his presence from the room and knocked against the door again. He waited calmly. There was a shuffling of feet at the other side, followed by a grunt that Noctis refused to consider for his mind was too wrapped up in other thoughts. The door opened. Myles stared grumpily into the young prince's face.

He then yawned and glowered at him scratching his starlit beard, "I thought that I didn't have to teach you that you sleep_ during_ the night, _not_ at da-da-day….." he failed to stifle a yawn.

"I need to talk to you." Noct murmured despite Myles's glaring form.

The old advisor stared at him, eyeing him up and down curiously. Then he shrugged not finding it in himself to care at the moment and beckoned Noct in with a wave of his hand. After the door closed behind him, Noctis gazed around the peaceful scene of a room, part of it drenched in shadow. His blue eyes flashed from Myles's stack of books on the imposing desk of dark wood and towards the dancing hearth then at Myles's face as he lit a pipe to seat himself in a leather chair besides the fire. Noct settled in another dark leathered chair and tilted his head as a log snapped sending up a small cloud of white ash.

Another glint of a glowing ember made Noct glance forward. Smoke puffed from Myles's pipe as he let his gray eyes wander upon Noct's composed face probing.

"So?" He asked Noct calmly, "What is so important that it cause you disrupt my sleep. _Let a sleeping man lie_." he chuckled at the quote fingering his pipe thoughtfully. His gray eyes stared into Noct's blue eyes, "Hurry up lad and start talking, I don't have all night! I'm not as young I used to be." With that said he formed a small o with his lips and let out a circlet of gray smoke.

Noct stared at his advisor propping his elbows on his knees in a fashion that hardly seemed prince like, "What did you mean by '_If you really care'_?"

There was a silence pause to this, and then with a brief look of annoyance, Myles snorted. The riled look on his face hardened, "Was that why you got me up at such late night? A simple question?"

"If it was so simple I wouldn't be here asking you what you really meant by that." Noct replied just as calmly with a bit of edge, "Unfortunately, this '_little'_ statement of yours has my mind buzzing like a swarm of disturbed bees."

The rigid lines across his brow eased as a gleam sparked in his gray eyes as Myles chuckled biting his pipe hard, "It's what I do." His eyes watched him carefully with an odd gleam "I suppose that you are here to ask about Elia then?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the advisor gripping the arms of the leather chair firmly, "Why is it that you bring her into every topic we discuss? No matter what topic we start off with, it always ends with her."

"Because the _very _question that I ask you that causes your confusion, refers to her." Noct said nothing with only eyeing his favorite councilman. Myles ignored his glare smoking his pipe allowing the silence to settle, "I suppose I could shed some light on you question…seeing your puzzlement." He inhaled, "Have you ever asked yourself _why_ you care for her so much?"

Noct frowned slightly. Why? His gaze traveled to the crackling hearth watching the shadows dance across the floor. "I just care for her, there is no _why_. That's all."

Myles let out a snort; he coughed before reaching for a glass of water besides him to chug down the smoke in his lungs. When he recovered, his gray eyed gaze looked up and down Noct as if he was an entertaining animal at a park.

"Obviously there is a reason that you have apparently overlooked. There is a reason for everything Noct. Every living thing and every emotion that makes our hearts beat _has a reason_."

Noctis rested his cheek against his hand feeling a since of boredom as if he had heard this about a thousand times. _Maybe_ he had. He stared at the flickering flames and then back at Myles who showed no sign of paying attention. His blue eyes went back to staring at the shadow casting hearth. A trickle of though came into his senses, a thought that had dwelled in his sea of consciousness without his acknowledgment. He didn't notice how his grasp on his armrests had tightened or how Myles's calm eyes swept towards him. It was hard to breathe suddenly. His breath escaped as a hiss through his clenched teeth.

Suddenly he could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. A chill swept over him numbing him, freezing his skin in an icy hold that was a prison. Forcing him to remain still and make him see _everything_. A shrill ringing replaced the beating of his head, a sound not unpleasant at all. It was like music. It was laughter.

Her laughter.

Did he…love her?

He shook his head. But the thoughts pressured back into his mind wanting him to see. Noct saw her, saw her smile and her face that seemed to glow besides the fire. Of course, she was never ugly. With her smooth skin and metallic blue eyes that never ceased to give silent comfort. She was pretty, not breathtaking but beautiful enough to a fact that he began to wonder how long he had overlooked it. He could remember the wonder that lit her eyes when he summoned _I bring the Final Sleep_, she was not at all afraid but mystified. She was sweet, like that tear of hers, he could still taste it. Strangely sweet on his tongue. He shook his head and then he dismissed all thoughts wanting his mind to be clear again, free from the oppressive feelings.

"Why is it that you find pleasure when you are by her side?" Myles asked his doubt that was written over the prince's face, "Is it because you know you can trust her or—"

"Her smile."

Myles raised a silver eyebrow, "Excuse me?" his pipe lowered from his mouth.

Noct showed no sign of discomfort, "Her smile." He inhaled and tactlessly allowed the memories return. He could still picture her smile, a smile that he always fell apart to. It was always there, true it was sometimes gone but when the smile would return, somehow, it would be more of a smile then before. A soft grin curved Myles's lips as Noctis's hand clutched his heart as if in pain. His composed face twisted into a tortured impression. "My heart won't stop beating so fast." He murmured at last, his gloved hold on his heart tightened.

"Love does that to a heart." Myles said with a tender look in his eyes. He stood up wiping the wrinkles from his robes, "It always does—"

"I cannot love—" he winced cutting off what he was about to say and gripped his left breast harder. He drew in a shaky breath through his clenched teeth.

"Ha! Love doesn't care if you're the most exalted prince or the lowest scum to walk this earth. These emotions are what bind us together and remind us that we are human."

Noct breathed in and out slowly, "What can I do…to make this _thing_…" He stopped as if talking was difficult for him, "…this _feeling_ go away?"

His advisor snorted, "There is no remedy to cure it. The only way for it to go away is to admit it…_to her_." he let out a bark of a laugh, "Love is like a poison in your veins…you cannot escape it for it has already taken hold. It is a poison that slowly kills you but yet brings you ever closer to paradise…"

"No!" the words were wrenched from him in a hoarse gasp, "You know I cannot do such a thing. I have responsibilities to my kingdom and…and a fiancée." He twisted the last word as if it didn't suit it justice.

Myles shrugged putting away his pipe watching the prince sag deeper into the leather of the chair. In silent strides he approached him, who entity was cast in some shadows. His shaded blue eyes met to his teacher's.

"I cannot tell you what to do." Myles told him in a quiet voice, "For I do not know what your heart possesses nor do I know the thoughts that go through your mind. You must find out what _you _must do, not me." Noct said nothing but his hand left his heart, "I know that you cannot share this emotion for yes, duty binds you, _but _beware. Love does not like to be caged in making it no less then a wild beast. The more you try to hide it, the more you taunt with it…you strengthen it. Strengthen its need to escape. If you are not careful, it could break free and…" he paused, "Well, I'm not sure what would happen after that." He chuckled matter-of-factly. Then seriousness settled in and his unwavering gaze didn't leave the prince's as he spoke, "Just be aware of the emotions you have. Or else if it does break free…_you _will be prisoner of what you tried to lock away." Myles's expression was tender with worry at Noct for he looked away with determination blazing his eyes. He sighed knowing fully well that Noct wasn't going to succumb to his feelings easily but he said nothing of it. "You are invited to stay here to ponder." Myles called out to him walking away, "But I must sleep." He paused as his fingers began to close the door, "You should also sleep for maybe all your mind needs is just some rest."

The door clicked as it fell short behind him leaving Noct to listen to the crack of the flame. He let out a breath staring into the heath. He basked and leaned deeper into the leather of the chair. Noctis closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. His thoughts were conflicted, on one hand, to tell her of being the reason of these strange desires would no doubt make his thoughts come to peace. But then again, if news did spread, it would catch Sera's ears and would be hell of a mess to sort out of. That was danger for both the future and Tenebrae. For a moment the corners of these thoughts turn hazy. He didn't doubt the old advisor's words for sleeping could calm a mind. But still, something told him that he wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

Sorry this took awhile but to let your know it wasn't writer's block! :D But this chapter came out rather smoothly for me!

Comment!

~_Animangame02freak_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Her knees were shaking as she stood trying to ignore the mass of eyes on her. They were in the training room; the entire arena had taken the appearance of Tenebrae's main center. Noctis had just finished speaking with the hordes of men that had been called to fight. His speech, calming yet uplifting seemed to arouse many of them. And even though she had no reason to doubt the plan, Elia felt inspired by his words as well.

That feeling of high spirits quickly plummeted when Noct had announced that it was now in turn for the address of the 'renowned' _Leader_ of the battle plans.

"_Me?!_"

"_It is expected._" His lips then pursed with repressed amusement.

And still now, even though that had been about two minutes ago, she felt their eyes on her and the longsword felt like lead at her side.

Elia flicked her metallic blue eyes upward towards gaze and felt slightly better. His calmness enthralled her along with his confidence that his notched chin expressed. How could he stand there so composed? It was as if the gaze of the men seemed to not penetrate him or unnerve him as it was doing to her.

She snorted, _Duh, Prince!_ She reminded herself. Then she turned and faced the multitude, her tongue turned into sand. Every plan and thought faded into an empty blank and for a handful of panic stricken seconds, she had a strange urge to run.

Before her legs could get the message, she glimpsed a presence hover at her left side. It was Noct is who broke her paralysis by muttering with barely moving lips, "Tell them that you're honored to have their support and are glad to work with them."

With his encouragement, she somehow managed to find a few fumbling words and then once she decided that it was acceptable, she retreated a step. Elia forced out a fake smile as the men clapped politely, none of them aware of what had really happened with the silence, she shuddered slightly.

"That was horrible!" she moaned.

"It was not that hard, Elia."

At this she rolled her eyes at his foolish words, "Yes, it was!"

Noctis sighed finding her own statement silly, "You're so brave in the face of danger and then you're afraid of talking to a large group? If Andreas knew, you'd be at his mercy if he asked you to give a speech to his troops."

"That's not funny." She growled sourly.

But her friend didn't answer her. His blue eyes studied her and then disappeared under his closed lids as he sighed. Elia watched him and then cast her eyes away. Something wasn't right and he wasn't telling her. She tapped his arm questioningly. His eyes opened sharply at her touch and his arm drew away from her as if it marred him. Her eyes widened but then noticing her distress he mouthed barely audible '_bruise'. _

Elia took advantage of unnoticed eyes as Noct was distracted by something Durante had said. Her sharp eyes looked for any sign of hurt on his arm but to her confusion found none. She opened her mouth to speak up but silenced herself somehow feeling uncertain. So she said nothing and though as much as it pained her for him not to speak of anything she had to keep quite.

_He'll tell me on his own_, she thought, _I hope. _She added gloomily.

After a moment, she was only gazing at the muscles that knotted his pale arms. Realizing her stare, Elia focused her eyes elsewhere and noticed Gareth's giant form approach her. She smiled at his smirk directed towards her. He was a strange man, she thought after when his sight left hers to look at the men. He had a giant appearance but was gentle all the same. Gareth vividly reminded her of a brotherly type.

"Alright, now that we're all settled," Noct's voice shattered her process of thought making her glance his way. His azure eyes gazed calmly at the recruits, "Elia will start by showing you the weak points of the foot soldiers you will be up against."

At the cock of his head, she slid out her longsword with a sound of scraped metal. Then an illusion of a helmed soldier appeared some feet away. She crouched and then slid out of the way at the crack of gunfire. Elia ran towards the soldier and blocked his gun from attempting to strike her.

"The first thing to do is to be quick on your feet." She shouted. Then with a forceful shove, she pushed the knight back making his footing stagger, "And find an opening." Her longsword slid through his armored shoulder blade and with a quick flick of the wrist, sent his head flying. As the mirage headless body gave away, another one took its place allowing her to point with the tip of her blade to certain areas, "Under the arm, the shoulders and legs are the weakest points of their armor. It may not kill them but it gives you enough time to give the final blow." She instructed letting her voice ring forth.

Elia then gave a nod allowing at least eight more holograms to spring around her. She tensed and leapt up before one could strike a blow. She landed on her toes and sliced one from the upper left shoulder diagonally to the lower right waist. She did this with four others in the same manner. As one began to move out of her vision, her hands wrapped around the gun, knocked him off his feet and stabbed him in the heart before beheading another who crept up behind her. Bullets made her duck and swerve, and with a sense of grace, she front flipped over an illusion's head and quickly placed a hand on his helmet twisting it so sharply to its left and right that she broke his neck before she fell to the ground. The without a moment's hesitation swung her blade at the remaining soldier and with a sound of cutting flesh, the delusion fell and vanished into thin air.

With quick breaths she added after sheathing her blade, "There is not enough time for you to become this skilled. Do not try to copy, find your own strengths and weaknesses and use them to your advantage. Any questions?"

The men's silence unnerved her slightly. She shifted her weight waiting for at least one acknowledgment for anyone and tried her best to ignore the stares. But still, it was impossible for she suddenly felt shy of their covetous eyes.

"Any comments?" growled Gareth. He gripped the hilt of his sword and glowered at anyone who dared stare at her too openly.

Perhaps aware of the danger or paying attention to Gareth's brawn, no one answered him but the look in their eyes left them. Elia tugged his shirt irked yet flattered by his protectiveness and shook her head when he glanced down. He sighed and released his grip but kept his eyes on the men.

"Arm yourself with any weapon on the racks." Instructed Noctis, Elia jumped forgetting that he was there because of the silence, "But make sure," he added, "that you can handle the blade. You must trust it with your life, nothing else will suffice."

After some words of response to Noct's words, with the formal 'your majesty' or 'prince' titles (which made Noct stiffen out of the corner of her eyes), one by one went to a where gleaming swords rested. Elia watched them handle the blades, her eyes scanning their faces. Some hopeful, sad, determined. Her eyes stopped on one man's face, he held the blade in his hand but something crossed his face. It was fear.

In slow strides she approached the man, no more then the age of thirty and five, and observed the uncertainty in his dull eyes.

"Do not worry, the war will be over." He jumped at her voice and nearly dropped the blade. Elia tilted her head and with a sigh drew out her sword again. Her sharp eyes noticed how he seemed more withdrawn, not at her but at the shining blade. "You fear the sword."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

His face flushed with abashed, "I have no right to fear it but I do." He murmured in a low tone, "I'm afraid of tripping and falling on it."

She put this thought into consideration, "Don't think as the sword as a tool. Think of it as…" her eyes lit, "a part of your arm."

"A part of my arm?" he repeated.

She held out her sword and showed him some slow strikes and movements, "It's a part of you." She continued, "It's a longer, _sharper_ arm."

The man seemed somewhat assured though still tense. "Oh, thank you Mil Lady. I can't say if I can think of it but…I'll try." And in a softer voice he said, "I _will_ see my family."

Elia smiled at him, "What is your name?"

"Terrence, Mil Lady."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Terrence. I hope to see you when the time of war draws upon us."

"As do I."

She turned to leave him and glanced back at him. The look of worry wasn't there or as visible as it once was. But a sun seemed to shine in his renewed eyes as he gazed at his weapon. _He is an odd character. Large but so uncertain like a child would be. I pray that he will meet with his family again._ At this thought she suddenly felt a touch of envy towards Terrence. She didn't have a family, at least, not since when her parents had fallen during the first raid. That memory she held close to her consciousness. A dying promise to keep a secret safe. A secret that was her crystal. She wondered about a family and she then felt a pang of loneliness.

She sighed shaking her thoughts from shading her from what was important. As she allowed her gaze to wander she noticed Felix holding his shotgun a couple yards away. He held it up examining it and brushed a finger over a strange knob. At the sound of incoming footsteps, his head cocked up to her and gave her the carefree smile that gave her no choice but to smile back.

She admired his optimistic attitude. He was a young man with a child-like spirit.

"Hey, if it isn't the girl who kicked my ass the other day!" he stood up, and like all the others, loomed over her because his height, "Elia, right?" She nodded. His brown eyes looked at her and (if even possible) smiled broader then before, "You seem confused." Somehow she couldn't decide if that was a fact or opinion, "I've got some time for some Q and A."

"Q and A?"

"Questions and Answers." He replied throwing her that grin again, "So got any?"

"Why do you have that?" Elia asked pointing a gloved finger to his rifle in his hands, "Aren't those forbidden by law?"

He flushed embarrassed shifting his weight to another foot, "Well…I was trained with this weapon ever since I was little." At her confused look he added, "I wasn't born here, in Tenebrae I mean. I'm a fugitive."

"Fugitive?" She stared at the blond haired youth in disbelief, "You were part of Andreas's army?"

Felix held up his hands shaking his head, "No. I didn't serve the army long enough before they attacked here." he paused trying to recall the memories foreign to her, "It was…a day before our first raid. My first step into the old cold war. I trained hard and because of my sharp eye, I was told be become a fine captain if I survived this mission." His chest kind of puffed slightly at this but sagged. She was surprised at the dullness of his brown eyes, "I…accidently discovered what was really going to happen. I was going to kill people for something. At that time I didn't know what but I was revolted at the thought of killing someone innocent." He brushed back the gold hair that shield his right eye and didn't stop it as it fell forward hiding his eye again, "When they learned of me knowing this knowledge and hearing of my defiance, they sought to kill me. Branded me as: Traitor." His child-like smile returned to his face but failed to reach his eyes, "I escaped before anyone could try to kill. I took some bullets, water and my trusty shot-gun and ran.

Felix glanced up at her anxious face, "It wasn't a long run." He assured her gently, "We were about one or two leagues from here. Not too far." Elia snorted. "Anyways, my welcome here was…different." That word failed to describe the emotions in his eyes. Then he broke down more honestly, "Well, it wasn't the warmest welcome I expected…but they took me in. Perhaps learn of why I came. Maybe kill me.

"But I offered them so plans, some wisdom to help because I knew that have some slim chance of living if I told. They took it but they weren't completely trustworthy of me since I wasn't born here."

Elia interrupted him, "But wouldn't your army know that you would tell? They could have changed the battle plans!"

He nodded, "Perhaps, but it was too late in time for them to suddenly change whatever plans that they were going to use." A faint smile touched his lips at a memory, "The commotion of whether or not to let me go or kill me brought Noctis to me. Even though he found the information valuable, he also knew that letting me go could upset the city. So he looked through my mind."

"Noct looked through your _mind_!?" Her mouth fell open, "How?" _So his power _is_ more!_

Felix shrugged, "His crystal. And by looking through my conscious he could see that I wasn't lying. But he said that I was an honest person and not to mention realizable too." Pride coated that last sentence. Elia didn't doubt him, he _was _one of the most honest and reliable people she had ever crossed. "So with Noct's word I was spared from Etro and I helped his men win during the first raid."

"But weren't the people harsh to you?"

"Yeah…" his voiced drawled on, "but they got over it over the years. I met Gareth and Durante during that time and we became partners and buddies to Noct."

"You rubbed off on him." She accused him smiling.

"Yep."

Her metallic blue eyes looked at the instrument in his hands and without a spoken thought Felix placed the shotgun in her hands. She lifted it, she was surprised by its weight. "It's somewhat light." He nodded and took it when he spotted that her arms were trembling after a few more seconds.

"So how was it that you came to fight?" Felix asked her curiously, "You and your kick ass skills."

She blushed at his remark. She found him very easy to talk to, "It began when I was fifteen after the first attack." She noticed that Felix stiffened so she patted his large hand to comfort him, "Something had exploded and had sent the architecture into in disarray…."

"Bombs."

Elia nodded, "We were running, my father was telling me to go and run and 'don't look back'. I did as he told me and I ran into the streets glad to be safe." Her face fell rubbing her hands as if cold, "But it was short-lived however for when I turned to look back I saw the metal framing collapse on top of them." She let out a choking sound patting her throat, "I did what I could to get my father out, because I knew my mother was dead for she was behind him. And he said—" She cut off her tongue allowing memories to shroud her vision until she no longer saw Felix. She saw her father, dark haired and pale with red cuts from the rocks. '_Protect the crystal. Do not let it out of your sight and you mustn't tell a soul. Keep it secret and safe. And please, protect those close to you…'_

The memory left her disappearing into a dream. Elia realized that her hands were covering her face as a stray tear escaped from her eye, down from her hand and onto the floor. Felix watched on saying nothing. She was grateful for his polite silence that didn't make a scene, allowing her to regain her composure for crying in front of the men would not look well.

When she recovered, he asked very softly, "What did he say?"

For a moment, struck by his soft eyes and sincere voice she wanted to tell him everything about her crystal that lay hidden beneath her shirt. But it was her promise that she held on to that made her swallow down the words.

"He told me to protect the ones closest to me." She nodded as if she had questioned herself, "Protect the ones I love."

Felix smiled at her and patted her head. His expression was kind. "I'm sure you will."

Elia gazed at him with a tender look, "Thank you." And he grinned.

A feeling of being watched had Elia staring towards the onlooker. Noct's blue eyes watched her with his invisible weapons hovering close by. Today he had been strange with her. He never spoke as he once did which concerned her. This time he didn't look away even if his gaze was staring beyond what he could see. Still it surprised her that his gaze was so intent that it pierced her. His glassy gaze refocused, Noct blinked at her and then turned his head away.

"What's with him?" She growled, "He's been like this pretty much all day."

Felix too glanced at Noct's direction and held the same puzzlement, "I dunno." He said finally, "It's unlike him. Perhaps Sera said somethin' that bugged him." He lifted a eyebrow at her stare, "What?"

"You know Sera?"

"Of course I do." He sounded regretful though, "She's Noct's fiancée."

"I know that." Elia said impatiently, "But you didn't refer to her as 'Princess' Sera."

He snorted as if the very thought disgusted him, "Me call her 'Princess'? No way! She's devil, that woman. I'd spit at her but she's not worth it." Felix grumbled under his breath, and then his face flushed with embarrassment, "She called me… 'A yellow haired monkey'." Her lip twitched and suddenly fell apart into laughter. This action didn't help Felix's redden face. "Oh stop." He growled at her, "You're not helping Elia."

Elia sniffed and politely tried to suppress her growing urge to laugh. Then as Felix gave her a few moments to settle, her face turned concerned losing all laughter, "So Sera spoke with him?"

"Yeah." He replied, "I don't know what of, though."

She frowned at this information, "I'm going to talk with him." _Something's wrong._

Felix merely nodded, "And while you do, I'm going to practice." He threw her the grin that made her smile, "You're an interesting person to be around Elia. I'm glad that we're friends."

"Me too."

Felix nodded and waved at Gareth who beckoned for him holding his broadsword challengingly. She waved at him smiling at his innocent-like personality.

Again she felt eyes on her and again she looked just in time for Noctis to look away. Frustration ate at her inside. She smiled at this rage for it was the fuel that made her march right up to Noct. He noticed her approach and did something that hit her as if he had punched her. _He ignored her_. It wasn't a playful one, he just turned his head _as if she didn't exist_. As if he cut all their bonds of friendship with a knife.

_Ouch_, said a voice sourly in her mind. There was a smile in its voice along with evil humor.

Elia stood firm, her hurt mixed with the annoyance and she didn't stop walking until she was right at his side. Noct said nothing. Silent as a ghost. But she knew that he was aware of her standing there. Her feet walked to his other side but his face angled in front of him keeping that upper lip stiff and devoid of any emotion. His eyes seemed completely empty of thought.

"What the hell is with you?" Elia demanded. The fact that he didn't answer made her hurt flare. "Hello? Noct? What—is—wrong?!" She hated how his gaze stared indifferently in the distance of the men's sparring. She swallowed the lump that made her throat choke, "Noct?"

"Don't call me that." He grumbled.

Her metallic blue eyes widened in silent disbelief. Unease made her smile wary at him, "You're joking, ha! That's funny Noct! We're friends!" But even her smile made her uncomfortable for she didn't like the cold gaze that he swept towards her.

Noctis didn't deny it that but his words were slow, "You are to refer to me as 'your Majesty' or 'Lord Prince'."

Her heart faltered at the montone of his voice. _It's like he's speaking to a commoner!_ Elia shook her head, "Noct, I know you hate being called that. What's wrong? I said that I was sorry and you said 'that there's nothing to forgive'!" Her voice dropped, "Or…was that a lie?"

She felt her heart breaking. There was no way in hell that he would say these kinds of things to her! Telling her to give him titles and the way his eyes seemed locked away from her. What was on his mind? Or was he sick. He _had _to be sick!

Or at least…she hoped that he was.

Or perhaps he wasn't sick at all. Maybe Sera had said something. Something that no doubt involved her and no made Noctis so distant. She wished she knew.

She felt herself choke again. Elia turned her head away and clamped her teeth hard to keep back tears. She hated to cry. As relieving as it felt she hated to cry. She wasn't alone, she was in a room packed with men.

Elia didn't move from his side but merely stared the opposite way shedding small tears. _Even though we're so close...why does he seem so far away?_

* * *

I'm quite amazed at myself for getting this done so quickly. FYI: I don't think I'll be able to add more chapters until MAYBE Friday! BUSY LIFE PEOPLE!

Terrence means 'gracious' in latin

PLEASE tell me your favorite quote or scene from this chapter. I'd love to know any thoughts on it too!

So review and tell me how this went! XD

~_Animangame02freak_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Elia? Are you all right?"

Elia didn't reply. Her eyes were empty as she stared beyond the gleaming metal of her longsword. Her body ached after the training that had just been dismissed. There were a few bruises, a few scrapes, but no wounds that time couldn't heal. Well, except for one that is.

She closed her eyes firmly already feeling the emotions choke her even thought she felt Durante's looming presence. When she was certain that she wouldn't cry, she glanced up at the feeling of eyes besides the one speaking to her and she turned her head behind her, beyond Durante. Noct's form was turning away from her. Again her spirits sank and turned away. Noctis had completely cut off all contact from her. If she looked his way, his gaze was elsewhere, _anywhere_ but hers. She fingered a yellow-purplish bruise that dotted her upper arm and wished for it to heal. Wished for _him _to heal it. It infuriated her that he'd suddenly be so kind to her and then just act as if she was nothing soon after!

Had she been used?

There was no answer for that question.

"Oh no, _everything's _completely fine." Sarcasm dripped from her lips that was followed by a somberness soon after.

She didn't have to look behind her to watch Durante. His image reflected off her metal blade like glass. His eyes behind his glasses stared too at the blade aware of her watching him. He was so casual just standing where he was: hands in pocket and with a calming company that matched Noct's.

Well, _had _matched.

Durante must have seen how her eyes were downcast. His head cocked behind him and then back at her, "Training is over." He said.

Elia nodded, "I know."

He asked in a quieter voice, "It's about Noct, isn't it?" Her glaring form answered him but he didn't speak. "Are you going to confront him?"

"I've tried!" she admitted exasperated throwing up her arms as well as standing up suddenly that caused her sword to fall from her lap and onto the floor with a clatter. But she ignored it and started pacing, "Now, he's all like '_Call me 'your majesty' from now one_' or '_Stay away from me_'! It's crap, that's what it is!" His thoughtful gaze watched her strut but her bravado diminished quickly and with a sigh she bent over to pick up her fallen blade and held it to shine on her face, "But he won't listen, he won't stay..." She blinked away tempting tears as she re-sheathed her longsword, "Durante?"

"Yes?"

"Does he…hate me?"

Durante shrugged clueless much to her disappointment. His gaze drifted towards Gareth and Felix that wrestled in the distance. With a forceful shove, Gareth had pinned down the boy and let out a yell of triumph. Felix's voice was muffled by the ground trying to get up from the lock the burly man had put him under.

The corner of his lips curved upward watching them, "Don't think that you're unloved Elia. _They_ care about you as I do." He told her as she too had fixed her eyes on the fight. "Myles practically adores you. I've never seen his eyes so bright."

Elia smiled at him but turned away to hide the discontent that made it falter. His words were true and as much as they comforted she was left unsatisfied. First off, he had avoided her question and….even though she knew that they cared for her, she still wanted Noct's assurance. More then…anything. She barely acknowledged Gareth and Felix as they drew near perhaps spotting her suffering. Gareth reached for her slowly, somewhat cautious, as if dealing with a small child. His muscle knotted arms wrapped around her into a squeeze of a hug that caused her feet to dangle above the ground for he was a giant in height. When he placed her down, she smiled at his affectionate gesture and nearly stumbled backward when Felix put her under a tight hug until she realized that he was cutting off all air from her lungs. But thankfully the embrace wasn't long and she regained her oxygen when he released her. She gave him small smiles. Small, _sad_ smiles.

Durante sighed at her silence. "Go to your room Elia, get some rest and those wounds will heal." _Not the one in the inside, _she added to herself, "Everything will be alright. Just rest yourself."

His voice was so confident, so assured she wondered if he truly believed them himself. And by the look his blue eyes gave her behind his spectacles; he did. But she didn't. Everything wouldn't be all right, _it couldn't be._ But she swallowed the words and gave him a quiet nod instead. Gareth rubbed her head as she passed by him and she felt their eyes on her until the doors closed behind her.

Elia listened to her lone footsteps bounce of the castle walls. And with each step, it reminded her of her solitude bringing her down to a point she wanted to just collapse and cry as if her heart was broken. But it wasn't broken, her heart kept beating even at his cold glance. Why was it that even though he had hurt her, deeply, why couldn't the feelings go away? This love, this crazy, _foolish_ love burned her heart leaving behind scars that could never heal. But her heart somehow couldn't grasp the fact like her mind did. There was no love between them, there _couldn't _be love. Not when there was a man who seemed to despise her in an instant. She felt like a ghost among the living with no place to belong. An outcast.

Soft voices made her aware of others. Elia stopped herself from going onward and backpedalled to where the speakers were. Then she wished that she hadn't and wished that she had just kept going.

Noctis was standing in the distance, reserved and silent like always. At the sight of him, tear swelled but was unable to look away. It wasn't because she had seen him that made her stare and kept her feet planted.

It was the fact that he wasn't alone.

He was with Sera.

She was talking to him with a breathless voice and when she shifted, the silver of the dress sparkled like a chandelier. It signified what class she was in and the power she possessed and displayed the beauty of royalty that out bested Elia's. Elia glared at her remembering Felix saying that she had spoke with Noctis earlier that morning. And whatever she _had_ said caused Noct to abandon her and despise her.

Noct said something low in response that caused her to loose her thought process. After a few silent moments, Sera replied in a whisper. Elia didn't care what that woman had said nor didn't care that the tears that had threatened to spill did as it intended. It was how Sera had moved closer to Noctis, her laced gloves up to his cheeks. With a quick twist of her head and foot breaking the spell, Elia ran back into the lonely corridors before Sera moved in to press a kiss against his lips.

* * *

There! Complete!

Please review and don't hold back any thoughts! (This ought to be good) XD

~_Animangame02freak_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

Her breath shook as she inhaled running trying to run. She could still see them together, a prince and a princess. Engaged since birth, a love more deeper..._more important_...then hers. The memory was burning her and into her already anguished heart. As she drew the last corner, her shoulder collided into a passing body, so hard and forceful that she caused him to knock against the wall. The unexpected contact made her own body stumble and she twisted out of reflex to stop herself from falling.

Then something clicked.

Elia stared in horror as her silver chain came undone and watched it twirl as it flew through the still air. Her breath caught in her throat as her crystal let out a clink against the hard floor that sounded like a silver chime and another as it bounced and finally with a final sound it laid still against the ground. It gleamed with its inner light. She choked for air unable to move with her hand glued to her neck as if the thin chain burned her.

There were quiet steps, uncertain, two black shoes approached her fallen necklace and with an elegant gesture picked up the crystal by its chain and lifted it. Gray eyes, wide with fascination and disbelief stared into hers.

"Elia?" Myles asked. She wasn't sure if he was addressing to her about the pendent or to her face. But it was too much.

The tears didn't stop flowing; she felt the area around her eyes sore because of them. Before he could question, she quickly swiped away the crystal from his grasp and hurried back to her sprint to avoid him. This action hurt her as she rounded the corner. She was being rude to someone who had been so kind to her. Who loved her like a daughter and treated her with the respect and love she wanted so badly. But she dismissed it in her fury and confusion and sadness.

Her door slammed behind her as she stumbled in. Elia drew in shaky breaths and rubbed her arms already layered with goose bumps. Then her whole room blurred for her eyes were drowning in her tears and she collapsed on the window seat and pressed the pillows against her to suppress the noise of her suffering cries. Her tears darkened the soft white. She cried and wept until exhaustion forced her to stop. Her jaw was trembling into the pillow then clenched to stop whatever more tears she had left.

How did this happen? _Why _did this happen? She wasn't referring to her crystal and that someone else knew of its existence. What happened to the man she once knew and loved? Where did _he _go?

Elia sat upright brushing away the wetness of her eyes and held the pillow ever closer. Her face burrowed into its plushy surface and let out a groan both tired and pitiful. Her whole body locked in place, staring into the darkness as she closed her eyes to calm herself. She rocked and murmured words of comfort to herself trying to ease the pain. Even her crystal felt cold against the skin of her palm.

Time seemed like forever. Even if it was only a second, she felt like she had sat there for eons. Her mind was confused as her heart was. Her fingertips digged into the pillow forcing it against her and wanted the comfort it seemed to provide. But it didn't come and left her alone to drown in her thoughts.

She didn't know what she was doing right now. Why was her body tense like a predator in wait? Perhaps waiting for a servant to tell her to get out of the castle? Or tell her to leave their prince and Sera alone to be wed? And the words of the prince of Tenebrae's were law and so would be the end of it. There would be no second chances. Her very heart trembled at the thought and if possible, ached some more.

Elia sighed in the darkness of her closed vision and waited.

The door that led into her apartment suddenly knocked making her head cock up drawn to the sound. Her heart fell. Was it a servant? Someone to tell her to leave? She swallowed placing down the pillow and walked with uncertainty to the door which was banged again, this time impatient.

"Hello?" she asked pitifully, "Who--?"

"Just open the door Elia."

Elia opened it quickly feeling her spirits lift even if it was just alittle. It wasn't the words that sent relief through her. No, it couldn't be, she didn't even pay attention to them. It was the voice. The voice of a friend….and advisor.

Myles stood at the door and his face crossed with worry. His gray eyes studied her face, mostly her sore eyes. "My dear," he murmured gently, in a tone so sweet that called her saddened soul, "is something wrong?"

She bit her lip at his soft words and downcast her head away. His gentle hand reached for hers and with a small tug led her back inside and closed the door behind them. He sighed as they seated themselves upon the window seat. Elia closed her eyes at his assured presence and how he held and patted her hands. Something stirred her weary soul, arising it. The warmth had returned. Then her metallic blue eyes opened to look into his eyes. His gray gaze was firm and unyielding but was soft around its edges with concern. It was so direct; it seemed to be staring beyond her and into the gates of her soul.

Then he asked, "Did Noct say something?"

His very name made her tired, "No." she shook her head carefully as if doing it pained her, "In fact, he didn't say anything at all except…" Her throat constricted and she inhaled to relax the cramped muscles that refused to allow her to speak. After another minute the tightness left her and then Elia continued in a small voice, "He doesn't want my…presence any more."

Myles stared at her baffled, for a moment he looked as if he wanted to smile or laugh as if it was funny but he noted the seriousness in her gaze and noted how deplorable a strong woman like her had transformed into.

His jaw clamped, "He…doesn't want you to be his friend?"

His gray eye hardened and then turned his glare away from her. Thoughts sped through his eyes and hid themselves as he blinked. Then realization dawned upon his gaze making him let out a choked gasp, "Stupid fool." He muttered in an undertone. Even for being an old man, he was surprising quick to get to his feet.

"No Myles!" she gasped and pulled hard at the hem of his sleeve, "Do not go! He will not listen to you!" and in a softer voice she added, "You cannot make him change his mind."

Myles adjusted himself and turned slowly to her. "I may not." He agreed, "But I will make him get to see some sense."

His gray eyes then lowered to her left hand that clutched ever tighter but failed to hide the shimmering of the silver chain. Again struck by the same amazement, he knelt down to one knee before her. With tender hands he placed his old fingers to her fist and pulled at each finger until it gave away the light of the crystal. Its light gleamed off his eyes.

Myles stared at it, "I had never dreamed to see such a thing in my entire existence…." He murmured though he dared not touch it. His eyes fell on her again in silent bewilderment.

"You must not tell." She begged quietly, "Please, you must not tell any other soul of it."

"I know." He replied.

She didn't stop him as he reached to take it and held up the necklace by its two split ends. Myles drew near and she bowed her head allowing him to fasten it against her neck. She was comforted once she felt the weight of the small crystal against her. Elia turned her metallic blue gaze to him, who fingered the chain thoughtfully.

Then he said in a low voice, "How did you get this?"

Elia's memories returned painfully but she answered in strangely calm voice, "My father gave it to me," he didn't question her though his eyes seemed to wish otherwise, "I don't know why but he said that I had to keep it hidden. Keep it safe."

Myles nodded, eyes lost deep in thought. When his mind returned he gave her a smile and with a finger over his heart he made a cross of it, "I pledge my honor, my name and with Etro's name that I shall not speak of it." His gray eyes returned to her and smiled at the relief on her face, "Do not be concerned with secrets. I keep them. I am known for my promises, Elia. Even Noct knows." Then he sighed regretting the last statement, he pinched the brink of his nose in his own frustration as Elia's eyes dimmed into somber.

His fingers traced her jaw line making her look up at him, "Do not be too discouraged." He advised her gently, "And do not fear. In all my years of being his teacher, I know that Noctis would never act this way, never around you. Do not cry for all will be well."

Elia nodded at him though the gloominess didn't leave her eyes. He gave her a smile. His short beard tickled her forehead where he placed a kiss upon it. "My dear Elia."

And then the old advisor turned away from her and left her.

* * *

Yey! Two chapters in one night! I'm happy! (And I know you are two for those readers!) XD

Anyways, this is the LAST chapter of the night (hey, you're lucky that you got two right?!) And don't worry Noct's POV is next and all questions will be answered then!

I'm going to be gone for a week so I'm trying to add some chapters before I go! Leaving...sometime maybe early next week but that's not alot of time! I WILL have a chapter or at least maybe some chapters up by then! Happy R&R! (Reading and Reviewing!) :P

XD

~_Animangame02freak_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

"You love her don't you!?" She snarled venomously pointing a sharp nail at him.

Noctis gazed at Sera who stood with her blue eyes blazing with anger waiting for him to respond. He was on his way back to his room before she intervened and led him away from prying ears.

"She's just a friend, nothing more." He replied calmly.

The lie fell from his lips like honey both bitter and sweet. He could say nothing to her about the madness that had already corrupted him behind his emotionless façade. He did love Elia, even more than the fiancée that stood before him. True she was beautiful and imposing woman but Elia possessed a somewhat different beauty that easily outshone hers.

He didn't even flinch as Sera's eyes narrowed at him. She was trying to see through his lie which he spoke as the 'truth'.

After a few moments of probing, she smiled at him, a smile that was more devious then innocent. "For a moment I was afraid that you had fallen in love with…that girl. You spend so much time with her…and less with…me." Her blue eyes traveled to his face. Then his skin crawled as her gloved hand, white as powered snow, traveled up his chest. This feeling disgusted him as they settled at either side of his face. Then a sudden realization made his azure eyes widen slightly noticing her proximity. She was close. Too close. He watched feeling suddenly concerned as her lips inched towards his…

----

Noct's eyes flew open, sweat trickling down the side of his face with deep breaths that made it sound as if he was suffocated. _A dream? _He wondered. His gloved fingers tightened against his armrests, staring blankly at the wall from his leather chair of his room. After a moment of recollection of location, he shook his head in disagreement, _No….it was a memory._

He again shook his head and placed a wary hand against his left cheek. His skin chilled disgusted as if feeling something unpleasant. He could feel her kiss still. He let his mind think back. Sera hadn't kissed him on his lips. He wouldn't allow it and he moved so quickly that he made her kiss aim off then its original target. He could still see her startled face in his memories but there was no guilt, no pity felt for her because he saw the look in her eyes that displayed a gleam of anger for being rejected.

But why had he moved? Of course he never allowed her to kiss him so directly in the past but this shun had a different reason. He felt unease standing there with a woman he had been engaged since birth. Someone who he had loved as a child.

And if she was his lover, then why was he wishing that Elia was her instead?

At her name, his gaze went distant. It was hard to avoid her, difficult even. Her touch seemed to taunt him, sewing inside him a sense of madness that made his feelings howl deep inside his heart. It burned him with a heat that he had never felt before. And if it wasn't her touch that seemed to haunt him, it was her eyes. Her gaze, confused and hurt embedded him as if it had taken the physical shape of a knife. It hurt him to refuse and it killed him to speak such lies to someone of her purity because of what raged inside of him.

Whatever thoughts he else had, they were suddenly cut off as Noctis glanced at the doorway aware of another consciousness but his own. Not even a moment passed when the door jolted violently as a fist slammed against it demanding entry. He didn't move even as the being banged against the door for a second time.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR AND LET ME IN!" demanded a hoarse voice muffled by the wood, "I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Startled by the blunt man's request, he obeyed and the door opened. In large strides, Myles entered and it was until that the door closed behind him that he glared at Noctis. He had never looked so annoyed, so infuriated. His lips were a line and scowl lines deep as a ravine in his skin.

"What?" Noct's statement made Myles glower at him harder (if that was even possible) until his eyes were digging into him.

"What?" Myles repeated angrily, "That's all you can say after you've broken a woman's heart? _What?_"Noct hardly flinched at the advisor's words. With a spat of a curse at Noct's emotionless face, Myles strutted towards the prince, his eyes gleaming with rage. It was amazing on how a man like Myles could look like a saber tooth tiger. His finger poked Noct's chest stiffly, "Do you realize how serious this is?!" He exclaimed pronouncing every word jabbing the finger hard enough to actually cause bruises, "What-have-you-DONE!?" he continued, "Don't you think that Elia has suffered enough?! She's crying Noctis! CRYING because of YOU!"

The prince's face hardened, "You don't know what you're talking about." He muttered in an undertone. "But whatever it is, you're wrong."

Myles cursed again, strange in his tongue before his eyes flashed back to Noct, "Do you think of me as a fool?" he snapped. His posture relaxed as he gazed at him thoughtfully "But then again… how could you know?" He let out a humorless laugh as his smile twisted into an uneven smile, "You've been avoiding her all day so you wouldn't know of all the grief she's been going through…"

Noct didn't say anything and turned his head away as if Myles was speaking nonsense. He shook his head loftily and refused to acknowledge any of his advisor's words.

Then he heard a sound of an object rushing through the air towards him. Noctis flinched, but as fast as he was, he was still not fast enough to dodge the slapping blow. The force of the contact slammed against his cheek making his head snap to his right and stumble back almost knocking against the counter. His hand gripped the countertop and with a quick twist, held out his left arm to block then next strike with _I bring the Final Sleep_ already pulled back, ready to wound. To his surprise (that was displayed by his wide eyes with the stiff upper lip) he realized that it was Myles who had struck him. His teacher's hand returned nonchalantly to his side.

"What the hell was that for?" Noctis winced as the taste of warm, metallic-tasting blood entered his throat. His lips wiped the blood that swelled from the tear on his lower lip.

"I'm knocking some sense into you!" The old advisor's words whipped through the air like a lash. His anger had returned, "What did Elia do to deserve this?"

"I'm doing us both a favor," Noct replied ignoring the surging warmth that blossomed and spread throughout his cheek as it began to heal itself from the blow. "By keeping us apart, there would be—"

"No." Myles snarled at the prince, "You were being selfish!" He marched towards him and stared at him straight in the eye, "You were afraid that your emotions would break free which let yourself think mindlessly!" He paused yet kept his cold eyes on him, "How does it feel like I wonder?" Myles growled at him in a thoughtful tone, "To have a friend who's thought so highly of you to suddenly break all bond of connection with you and ignored you as if you never existed! What would I have done? Surely crying is one of the chances, anger perhaps and even some hurt to the mix." A silver eyebrow rose, "Is this what you wanted? Now because of your…_stupidity_…you could loose a friend _and_ you're making yourself suffer."

"I'm not suffering."

Myles laughed amused as if this was all a joke, "You? Not suffering? Seems highly unlikely." His eyes narrowed into slits, "What hope could you have by thinking you could send Elia away from your life? She's already in it, and if you think you can forget her…well…you out of your mind." He said this quite calmly even though his words were laced with edge, "You're heart won't forget her. Not after what she's done to you. Distancing you from her doesn't help you as much as you think it does. Inside it only helps those emotions of yours _want_ to go find her."

Noct stared lost in these reflections, staring deep into the dying hearth where its orange embers flicked with gold light reminding him of a fading sunset. He ignored the digging pair of eyes behind him. Noct inhaled and exhaled.

Seemed like the old man was right. Like always. His gaze grew distant again. Was Elia really crying? Had he…hurt her more then he intended? His gaze lowered. He hated it. She never deserved to cry. She, who was so gentle should never have a reason to cry. He hated himself.

And he knew that Myles was still fuming behind him.

In a soft voice he said, "I didn't mean to make her cry."

Myles chuckled dryly, "Well, you did a great job either way. You've already broken her heart and I'm sure that she's crying right now."

Noctis inhaled again feeling the guilt that seemed to prick at his senses. "I just wanted these feelings to go away and since I figured that Elia was the point of it….I just don't want these feelings…"

_Boy,_ was that a lie.

These feelings charmed him. Though he hated that it made spending time with Elia harder but it made him warm. A warmth that made him practically glow with heat.

" Myles," he muttered, "will you please just apologize to Elia from me? I can't—"

He shook his head, "I won't be your messenger anymore Noctis. If you want Elia's forgiveness, then you should apologize yourself."

"What happens if she hates me? Surely, you can't believe that she'd forgive me that easily? After…" he hesitated, "all that I've done."

Myles shrugged, "Perhaps not." He agreed.

"I was a fool."

"A fool? Perhaps. But stupid, most defiantly."

Noct raised a dark eyebrow at the advisor, "Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me instead of pointing out my faults?" he asked sourly standing up to brush off the invisible dust of his clothes.

There a small smile, "True. But pointing out your stupidity is fun all the same." His soft cheer left him as his eyes shaded into a darker hue. His old hand gasped the hem of Noct's shirt and with surprising strength shook him firmly, "Now you listen to me." He hissed, "I love Elia too much to allow her to get hurt. Even if she gets hurt by you." He released Noct quickly. "Know this, Noctis: Don't let your emotions control your actions. Or else it could cost you dearly." Myles smiled a wry smile, "Now go boy and for Etro's sake, don't make her cry again. Or else I won't forgive you if you do."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter gave me a headache. I had it all planned out but wording it all....*groan* MY HEAD! So yeah, Noctis had alot of things on his mind. With duty and this whole 'new love' thing. That can do alot to a person.

Not much to say but as always...ENJOY! And Review! XD

~_Animangame02freak_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

The rag that was drenched in fresh water calmed her as she rested on the windowsill with her hands on her stomach. It was laid over her eyes to lessen the redness around her eyes after the countless minutes wasted due to tears. Elia sighed enjoying the solitude and the silence that she found rather comforting feeling the beads of water trail down her cheeks. The crying was over, her tears shed and there were no more reasons to continue. He hated her and that was the only conclusion she could draw to.

Then why hadn't the feelings left already!?

Her hands reached from her scalp and tugged at her hair in frustration. The tugging was weak in fact; it shouldn't even be called a 'tug' but a prick!

She sighed dismissing the matter for now and focused on resting. After a few seconds, she sighed defeated. This was so stupid! Crying over a guy. But then that guy had been her friend. And she loved him though he could never love her.

Tragic. Or really pitiful.

Elia glared into the darkness of the bandana and begged for something to take her out of her misery. She wished that Felix was here bringing his carefree attitude or even Gareth with his brotherly presence. Or even Durante who was calm. Maybe Myles, but he had done too much for her. He was the combination of the three: kind, thoughtful and fatherly. She would have friends, even if the one she considered most important despised her.

She jumped at the sound of someone knocking against the door. Elia placed a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm it and stroked the crystal for reassurance. The rag fell on small desk with a dull thump as she removed it to place her feet on the floor. Her steps were quiet, feelings somewhat eager yet fearful. Her thoughts rushed to the idea of being sent away. Was it a servant? Or was it a companion who could comfort. While she conflicted with these thoughts, the being at the door shifted but didn't bother to knock again. Elia nodded her herself and placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

"Myles? Is there something you wish to—?"

Her eyes caught blue: a startling, deep, raw blue.

The door slammed shut.

Her chest fell and rose in a steady pattern unsure of what she had just seen. That wasn't Myles, or Felix or Gareth _or_ Durante. Hell, not even a servant!

"What do you want?" she shouted not parting her back from the door as if glued there.

Her arms were at her sides pressed against the door as determined to blockade the door. Then she was struck with the notion of their weight and size ratios. But still, she continued to brace against the door refusing to let him gain entrance into her room but the feelings in her disagreed otherwise.

The feet shuffled in the hall outside, she realized at every sense was angled behind her, "I need to talk with you." Noctis said.

She bickered with herself uncertain if he was giving an order or answering her question. Maybe both. But she was still flared with bitterness.

Perhaps Noctis noticed through her silence. "Please Elia."

Uh oh. Elia's hands trembled a taken back by how gentle his voice was. Emotions coursed through her veins and for a split second she wanted to fling the door open and beg for forgiveness.

She snorted irked at the fantasy-like thought. That was that last thing she wanted to do. What forgiveness did she long for? None! It was _his _fault for making her cry. And she wasn't going to let him fool her again…or _hurt her_.

"Oh? It's such an honor for you to finally notice me, _you're majesty._" She twisted her lips at the last words as if they didn't suit them justice.

There was a sigh (or actually a sharp intake of breath that she knew was loathing) from the other side, "You know I hate being addressed like that."

"My deepest apologies, _Lord Prince_, but as I recall…_you_ wanted _me_ to address you as such. Or have you forgotten _your grace?_" Her voice trembled with fury and quiet hurt as the words brought back unwanted memory. And pain.

The sound of Noct's ruffled clothing perked her senses. "You're not going to let me in are you?"

Elia raised her chin eyeing the door behind her flatly and hoped that he felt her glare. Though she said nothing, she allowed her gaze to do the speaking for her. No doubt filled with bitter words and strings of curses. She breathed in the tension in the air and fell deeper into the madness that was corrupting her.

"Please open the door Elia. I need to speak with you."

Again he used the deep voiced whisper, a charm that hit her more dangerous and deadly as any blow she had ever received. It was willpower, a sheer amount that kept her still. And a hope, a wish, that he wouldn't break her heart for a second time. There was a sad sigh behind the door even frustrated to a point.

"Let me in Elia."

Power, a power of a king, of royal lineage echoed in his words. Her back pressed against the door surprised on how her knees nearly buckled from it. He was no longer the man she had known but a prince, a young king of the city that was her home.

But still she did not give in. Not even if he used the crystal to break through the door.

Elia stood in front of the door waiting for him to speak again. But there was nothing. No sound of his breathing or his shifting weight.

_Is he gone? _She wondered surprised at she hadn't heard any word.

Before she could ask if he was still there she glimpsed—a man appear out of thin air.

He came out of nothing, his progress a surreal speed and his body flicked as if he was a projection of light. Then as he solidified, his gloved hands were placed to either side of her shoulders. Her body was shaking with her lower jaw trembling slightly. Twice her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish unable to describe or decided what had happened.

Noctis stared down at her, keeping his body far from her but yet so close it seemed to her. His right hand slowly skimmed down the surface of the dark colored door and it was the click of the lock that broke and chilled the still air besides their quiet breathing.

Her metallic blue eyes stared and she pressed further back against the door and grasped the knob of the door firmly. Not also to get some space between them but in fear that her legs would give out.

His blue eyes captivated her.

"Please listen to me Elia." He whispered softly that sent her fingertips tingling, "I beg you to listen to me."

She kind of found it hard to. True, she was still angry with him but there was also a spark of nervousness that paralyzed her due to his nearness. Elia swallowed and twisted her head that she glared at her right shoulder instead. Anywhere but him.

His azure eyes were gentle, neither reserved or distant as they once been she noticed. But that still doesn't change the fact that he was so cold to her.

"Or will you say nothing?"

Her head felt light and it was only the doorknob that kept her up at the moment. She knew what he looked like without looking at him. His tone of voice had clearly described it. It was so sorry, sorry for doing something that he shouldn't have done.

Elia sighed sharply, his empty eyes flicked to her. She didn't meet his gaze in fear of losing her reason and anger. "Just because you're the Prince of Tenebrae, it _doesn't_ give you a right to barge into someone's room." She growled at him angrily.

Noctis sighed, and when he reopened his eyes there was depth to them. No longer empty. She couldn't help to stare. Then once he blinked, she regained her thought and she glared back at her right side. He backed away from the door, from her as if noticing the anger return to her eyes.

"I beg you to forgive me Elia." It was a plea, a soft whispering plea that asked for forgiveness without demanding it.

She merely scowled at him determined to have him feel the pain he had given her. But this man! He's gentle words seemed to hit her in the most vulnerable of places. His right leg bent, her eyes opened watching his height curve and grow short. And in a fluid move, his body knelt before her. If possible, her body pressed further against the door as if what he was doing seemed to contagious. Noctis didn't raise his head, didn't lift an eye. He kept them closed, listening…waiting.

She suddenly had a feeling of being a noble born lady bestowing hope upon a knight. Her longsword seemed heavy at her left hip.

Elia stared at Noct: his broad shoulders and powerful limbs. His face was angular yet strong with dark hair with blue eyes just as deep. His was a perfect image of a prince. And if he was so perfect than why should he be on his knees, begging for her forgiveness?

"Why…?" She paused finding her first word a shaky one. He didn't speak a word but she knew that he was listening, "Why did you hate me?"

His chest rose and fell releasing a sigh. She wondered if he would answer. Then he spoke, his voice low, "I never hated you." He shook his head, "Never."

"Then why were you so distant to me? You wanted me gone; you never spoke to me, or looked at me." She swallowed feeling the emotions already begin to choke her, "It was as if…I didn't exist."

Noct lowered his head further, "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

He inhaled as speaking about this was difficult, "I was afraid that…you would get involved." He paused, "I feared that you would get hurt because of me." Before she could question on what he stopped her by looking up at her for a quick second before he lowered his gaze again, "I'm sorry. It was my…selfishness…that brought you into this mess." Or in other words, Sera.

Elia crossed her arms and stared down at his kneeling form. She raised an eyebrow listening to him. He sounded guilty of so many things she didn't know of. She sighed.

Her throat cleared making him cast his eyes up again. He studied Elia's outstretched hand and saw the annoyance on her face.

"First off: you don't come barging into my room or…teleporting." She told him, "Two: at least give me a heads-up before you decide to act all cold and dark on me. And Three….get off the ground, it would be strange to see the prince kneeling before a girl in her bedroom!"

Noctis shook his head and stood up patting her empty back to her side. "You're so strange." He said with distant eyes, "You're reactions are more different then I would expect." His eyes dulled and glanced away from her, "I thought…you'd be mad with me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "I wanted to. So badly I didn't want to forgive you."

She felt her cheeks burning and it once she opened her eyes that she realized that she was crying. His deep-set eyes were on her and when she didn't move to stop them, he flicked away the tears that betrayed her despair.

"I hate it when you cry." He murmured stroking his lips with his thumb, she glimpsed his tongue touch the tear up his finger. "And somehow I'm always the one who makes you do it." His blue eyes stared at her wet eyes, "You can go hit the idiot."

Elia looked at him, who stood silently by waiting for her. She punched hard against his chest. He hardly flinched from the blow and it was his curt nod that made her know that she could do it again. She struck him again and repeated the punch over and over against his chest. She didn't wait for his nods any longer and it was her frustration that kept her punching. Noct didn't do anything and even though he had struck him more then five times, he hardly winced as if her fists were a soft as feathers. His azure eyes were on her and it was this was the only fact that she took in. Her beating slowed and softened until it wasn't qualified to be a hit at all.

She stood there trembling, feeling her fists become like lead. She didn't know why she stopped; she knew that he could heal. But at the same time she didn't care. And she didn't have a care once Noct's arms delicately wrapped around her into a light embrace as small tears escape from her overwhelmed eyes.

It _was_ impossible to get angry with him.

And she hated it. He was only lucky that she liked him.

* * *

Yey, two chapters (again!) This is tha last chapter of the night. *whew* I'm tired.

So tell me what you think and if you have nothing else to say/type. Talk about your favorites quotes/scene/whatever! XD

~_Animangame02freak_

PS. I will try to add one before monday because I will be gone all of that week. Don't ask where I'm going but I will tell you that I will be AWAY from the computer! GAH!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

The clash of ringing blades pierced her ears and she watched as the two bodies pulled away. One of the men who was dueling she recognized was Terrence. Her metallic blue eyes watched him and noted the hold on the hilt and the how his arms bent and snapped forward as he parried and moved forward to slice. He had gotten over his fear for his body moved so fluidly that one may have never thought that he never feared the blade in the first place. She smiled at him as he deflected the other crashing man's blow.

"He's gotten better." Gareth murmured quietly aside watching him from her right.

She glimpsed Felix's yellow hair bob to her left as he said, "Yep."

Elia only nodded, not wanting to tear her eyes from the fight. Watching them fight made her fingers itch wishing to grasp her longsword. Every though fighting had consequences; she found it exhilarating none-the-less. It was almost like a dance, each step was one of a waltz and the music was the rings and scraps of metal against metal. Almost.

Terrence swung his broadsword quickly taking the advantage of the opening his opponent left out. And she watched with impressed eyes as his blade slammed against the other's hilt making the other man stumble back. Taking no chances, Terrence's back hilt hit the man's stomach making him tumble over and before he could regain any sense of thought, the blade was hovering over his neck.

Applause brought the sword away. Terrence turned from the scowling man on the ground and bowed humbled by the praise before three other bodies distracted him by their presence. One of them was unfirmilair to her, perhaps an officer of some sort. But that wasn't important. Her eyes settled on Durante as his head cocked to either side with a hand at his side. As his hand brushed away she noticed that we was wielding a small, sheathed dagger. This surprised her, she never thought of him as a fighter. But then again, who wasn't? There was a war going on.

Elia flicked her eyes towards the back of whomever Durante stood by. She watched the crystallized swords of his float in harmony around him. Noctis said something to Terrence. His lips hardly moved as he spoke in a low murmur and as she pondered at his unheard words she decided that it was harmless because an uncertain but grateful smile made Terrence's lips curve. She smiled and looked away not wanting her to stare thoughtlessly.

When the men drew away, her body went edgy with the building excitement as Terrence and his partner resumed again and it was at the echo of metal that made she smiled. She smoothed out her dark dress and fidgeted at the clashing steel as if it was a siren's song. If the blades hit at one spot the sound would give away like a silver chime. And hearing thousands of those bounce off the walls of the arena sent a chill over her in an enigmatic but _lovely _way.

Fingertips, cool as marble yet soft as a feather touched her bare skin of her shoulders, "Why are you so tense?" asked Noctis quietly.

Elia gripped the seat firmly at the touch and cut off all oxygen in a big breath. She hadn't heard him approach or even move. Her hearing doubled just in time to hear Durante slid next to Gareth and heard the shifting of Noct's clothes as he moved from behind her. When she was positive that she wasn't going to scream, she let out a gust of an exhale.

_Breathe,_ she told herself, _Just breathe._

But how could she, when he practically murmuring right against her ear? Her skin crawled feeling his breath, warm and slow and could almost hear his lips brushing against each other.

"Hm?" she whispered, her eyelids drooped as if caught in a lullaby.

"_I said_, why are you so tense?" He asked again.

Her tongue seemed to swell in her mouth forbidding her to answer. She bit it, swallowed, then spoke, "I just like the feeling of sword fighting." _And you're right behind me for Etro's sake!_

Noct's fingertips left her shoulders but she still felt the spots of where he touched burn. She stared straight ahead aware of his presence as he settled down besides her. She couldn't look at him or else he'd use that charm of his and captivate her into staring. Elia scowled feeling like an idiot but her eyes peeked at his direction.

Too late.

His blue eyes engulfed her and she stared at him locked into his eyes unable to find the willpower to escape. Noct didn't break his gaze from her (much to her pleasure yet disappointment) and she felt her mind return to its empty state. She wished that he could at least look away or close his eyes to break the spell he always seemed to hold on her. But his eyes were so…_deep_. Filled with emotions she couldn't understand and just as quickly disappear beyond. It was like another world in there filled with emotions like a lake or a sea. In truth, his azure eyes captivated her more then anything. That was his weapon along with his good looks.

Then he blinked.

Elia blinked unsteadily and looked away hoping that no one else seemed to notice. Her cheeks flamed with heat and she kept her face downward and used her dark hair as a curtain to hide them. Her stomach flipped that didn't help her already spinning head. Now was _not_ the right time to be nauseous!

Felix finally broke the silence over them other then the clashing of the blades at work, "I see that you guys are back to normal."

Her back stiffen and her grayness from the blue of her eyes glinted, "Define: _normal._"

His brown eyes noticed the sudden tension and a nervous laugh escaped from his teeth, "Ya know, being friends and all." Again the laugh that he let out wasn't so carefree, "Like a couple of days ago, Noct was being all untouchable and everything…" Felix stopped himself because Noctis turned his upper body slowly to look at him.

No, _glare_ at him.

Gareth covered his large hand over Felix's mouth, "What this _idiot_," he clearly emphasized the last word, "is _trying_ to say is that you two weren't really as close as you two were before. Ever since Sera—"

"—Who is a 'B' with an 'itch'!—"brought up Felix before muffled again by Gareth's hand.

He rolled his gray eyes at him and then continued, "—spoke with you, Noct, it's been weird—"

"But now its not!" Felix finished breaking Gareth's sentence. There was the sound of a fist hitting against bone making Elia wince. Felix flopped backward clutching his blond hair letting out a muffled groan.

Noctis's eyes slid toward Elia's briefly and then back at Gareth, "It's all in the past now." He said, "I apologized."

Elia smiled. More like got down to one knee and begged for forgiveness apologized!

"You apologized?" Gareth's eyes broadened. And even for a lanky man, Felix's eyes were bigger then she'd ever seen them. Durante too stared but not as wide as the others. Their eyes mixed together on her face making her cringe back.

"Is that a problem?"

Noct's voice brought them back to their senses, "Naw." Gareth said finally stroking his ragged chin, "Just surprised, that's all. You're not really the…_apologizing_ type."

Noctis frowned at him and turned his body away from them to focus back on the sparring warriors. Elia sighed and tried to focus as well but her friends' gaze wasn't helping much. Then she felt their eyes leave her back and when she peeked back, their face held nothing of interest. Except Felix, who threw her a cocky smile before looking away towards a different direction. Even though she couldn't see his lips, his eyes were exceptionally bright.

She sighed unable to help herself. Great, that's all she needed…_another _Myles.

She held her face into her gloved hands and rocked herself slightly. As her eyes studied the ground at her feet, she noticed the silver chain. She remembered Myles then, more clearly and more intensive then before. Now three people knew about her crystal now: Andreas, Noctis _and _Myles. If more people were going to find out she would just shout it out to the entire world!

_Why is my life so complicated?_ She asked herself. _It could be worse_, another voice told her, one that reminded her of something Myles would say. She stifled a laugh and smiled her own foolishness.

But she did agree. It could be worse. She could have been in Andreas's grasp right now perhaps under torture but then she wouldn't have met: Sera or Laus. But then there she wouldn't have met: Felix, Gareth, Durante or Myles. And Noctis. She couldn't forget Noctis. Never.

Boos and hisses snapped Elia out of her thoughts, her head lifted to Gareth whose hands cupped around his mouth and Felix on his feet.

"Come on!" he shouted throwing punches in the air, "Dodge. No wait…duck!" He groaned as one of the men they were watching fell to the ground. "Oh come on!" he shouted, "Put some back bone into it!"

"Felix…" Elia warned.

"Hey, watch it buddy! Keep your eyes on the prize!"

"Felix."

"Woah! Foul! That was _so _uncalled for!"

"FELIX!"

Felix looked down at her, "Jeez, bring it down a notch Elia. Sheesh, its just practice!"

Her jaw dropped staring at him dumbfounded. _Wha?_ _He _was telling _her_ to be quiet when he practically shouting his lungs out!?What's up with that?!

"HEY!" He shouted at the dueling pair, "Show him what you're made out of—" he yelped as she pulled hard at his ear.

"Sit—down." She hissed.

His knees buckled and he sat down rather oddly due to the fact her fingers still pinched his left her. "Ok, ok I'm done." He gasped, "Just let me go, honestly! See? I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" He groaned cupping his ear, "Holy mother Etro!" he murmured.

Gareth let out a bark of laughter and punched Felix's right shoulder. Felix cringed, "Stop it! I'm fragile!"

"Fragile?" The muscles on his forearms tensed as Gareth flexed and threw a cocky grin at Felix, "You? Ha!"

Felix muttered quietly to himself mimicking Gareth's words and scowled.

"Sorry." Elia apologized and gingerly patted his ear, red around the edges, "You were getting out of control."

"How could I not?!" Felix grumbled throwing his arms up in the air exasperated, "They just like….man, I just want to get out there and show them how its done!"

"They're newbies." She hushed him, "Swordfighting, this is all new to them."

"I know." His shoulder sagged, "I know." His brown eyes stared at the fighting men. Then Felix lifted his head and grinned at her, "How about we show them how it's done?"

Elia's dainty eyebrows knit puzzled, "But I already showed them what they needed to do."

"Well…" Felix scratched his chin, "I want to see how good you are actually. I mean," he added in a hurry at as her eyes fell into slits, "it's just that I want to fight against you. We could get some training in before the battle, ya know? For fun."

"For fun?" she repeated. So basically get a black eye, several cuts, travel to the hospital and rest there for a few days, _just for fun_?

"How about after the men are done with their training? This place will be empty."

She studied him, his smile that seemed almost cocky and then she nodded with a teasing smile, "Alright…but don't blame me if you end up cryin afterwards."

"Excellent!" he shouted standing up, "In fact, I'm going to start working out right now!"

Elia grinned at his cockiness finding it refreshing. _O Etro. Please don't make me accidently kill him._

* * *

Sorry for this being slow to update. Just busy life ya know? Working on the next chapter! Again please tell me what you like about it! (This is going to be all the chapters now because I like what you guys think! XD)

~_Animangame02freak_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Elia sat cross legged on the ground, tracing a finger on the ground waiting. It had been only minutes ago that all the men had left. Silence ringed in her ears, her head perked back up glancing around for any sign of Felix and when she didn't see him or his smile, her eyes returned to the ground. She cleared out her mind to be as blank as the ground, as a piece of paper. She had to focus on her blade, on the feeling of delight during that fight.

And even though she kept her eyes focused, she still felt eyes on her. Elia sighed irked and glanced at Noctis, who was up on his feet unlike her, and even though she had turned to meet his eyes he kept watching. Durante wasn't with him which was a strange sight to behold since normally he was like a shadow with Noctis. But Noct had sent him to go find Felix and Gareth so they could have their playful sparring. And as much as it pleased her, she felt shy with the two of them alone. Heat licked at her neck and in embarrassment she returned to gaze at the dull floor. Growing impatient, she placed her hand on her hilt and with a clear ring, the longsword slid out and settled on her lap.

"What's taking them?" she asked not tearing away for the boring gray ground. "He's going to be late."

She used the gleaming metal of the blade to look at Noctis fearful to be captivated by his blue eyes. He shrugged his eyes distant in thought.

The door opened then making the two turn their attention to it. Elia sighed relived as Gareth slipped in. She didn't know how long she could stand being in the same room with Noctis and his breathing taking eyes for a few more moments. Much to her surprise, Gareth moved quite fluidly despite his muscular build that seemed almost graceful to a point. Of course Gareth could _never _be compared to a ballerina in grace. Elia glared at Felix as he entered grinning at her as if clueless that he arrived late.

"Took you awhile!" she accused him, "Noct had to go send Durante to find you."

He stopped in his tracks and held up his hand apologetically. "Sorry but Myles caught us on our way here and he needed our help and we just got carried away—"

Noct's eyes widened.

"Felix!"

"What?"

"Get out—"The door slammed open suddenly before he could finish trapping him against the door and the wall behind it. "…of the way…" Noct finished lamely.

Durante's head poked in briefly scanning the room, "Where's Felix?" He blinked at Gareth who was trying his hardest to hold back that laughter that was clearly written on his face, "I swear I heard his voice…Gareth, wasn't he with you?"

Gareth shrugged, "He was here…now _there_…_._"

"Where?"

"I'm behind the door you idiot!" Felix's voice was muffled by the door.

Durante stepped out from the doorway and pulled back the door. Felix collapsed into a heap and his shotgun rolled against the floor.

"Sorry man but if you had arrived in time, you wouldn't be in this mess!" There was a barely audible response to this, "What?" Durante asked.

Felix's arm flopped to his side and put up a thumbs-up before collapsing again.

"Stop being such a drama king Felix!" Elia said tapping her sword impatiently, "Or are you just trying to waste our time?"

For a man who got slammed against a door and flat out on the ground, Felix was surprisingly quick to his feet. "Let's do this."

"Let's." She agreed.

They stood at opposite ends. Gareth and Durante were betting amongst themselves as Noct's calm eyes swept between Elia and Felix. She lowered her body to a crouch and watched Felix wipe some invisible smudge off his shotgun. One hand hung casually in his pocket as the other held his firearm that tapped cocky on his shoulder. Even though he looked lazy, she knew that his hands could quickly take action.

"I'm getting old waiting Elia." He called out to her grinning. "Let's pick up the pace."

She swallowed her irritation and inhaled. She felt her crystal for assurance.

And then she ran.

Elia pulled back her arm slammed her longsword against his shotgun that was held up to deflect her blow. She growled and swung back to stab again. Felix's shotgun intervened releasing a small spark. She bit back the growl as Felix laughed.

Her body skipped back a couple steps and with a flick of her wrist released a small knife. He rolled out the way and positioned his shotgun. The crack from the gun's barrel hurt her ears that nearly paralyzed her but she had no time to cringe and barely deflected the bullets with her blade. Soft rings echoed as the bullets as they bounced off her blade's steel frame.

Elia back flipped at the shower of bullets at her feet and scrambled to keep her footing. He cheeks flushed with anger as his laughter traveled through the air as she avoided to be hit by the bullets. With a heaving gasp, her body twisted flipping parallel to the ground and threw a trio of knives. She landed clumsily to the ground forced herself back up to see what have become of her attack. Felix's feet remained planted and with amazing accuracy (not to mention with also a cocky grin), she watched as with the three shots fired, he had managed to hit the flying knives. They fell out of the air, loosing their speed and stuck into the ground. He was different then the last time that they had fought. _He's more familiar of what I can do_. She realized. Felix's smile confirmed this.

She bit back a growl of feeling cheated somehow.

A click made her gasp as something fast hit her blade making her hands release for a sharp burn flamed her hand. Her longsword flipped and fell again the ground with a clatter. She reacted to the sound of gunfire and twirled out a small dagger from a small sheath attached to her thigh and deflected a bullet. The bullets sounded like silver chimes as she tried to maneuver her way free from the line of bullets.

Ignoring Felix's taunts from the other side, heard even through the sound of the firearm, she pulled out a spare knife from her bottom boot and flung it at Felix. She didn't care if he stopped it or not but once she felt the weapon leave her grasp she sped towards the other direction. Towards her fallen sword.

She rolled back to her feet quickly and felt her left shoulder jolt back harshly. Elia brandished her longsword and small dagger in the air and glanced around her surroundings. Felix wasn't a friend now but an opponent. They were matched for speed but he overlooked her too easily. Even if he was stronger then her, he wasn't any different then all the other men she had fought and killed.

Besides him being her friend anyways.

Elia ran at him again and watched him take aim. She snaked to her left feeling the heat from the bullet brush against her cheek. Then she found her opening. The crack of the gun made her jump. She spun through the air and cleared over Felix's head. Her sword embedded into the ground and with a sharp twist, she propelled herself back towards him. He staggered back eyes wide clearly not expecting that from her. Her attacks came swiftly and she ducked under the blow of his gun and with a swipe of her foot, made him stumble back. She stifled a smile and lunged forward with her blade and like the times before, his shotgun acted as his shield.

She frowned with her free hand with the dagger, sliced at him. He yelped maneuvered out of the slice and rolled backwards. But even for his speed, he was slow. Her longsword crashed against his shotgun making it fumble out of his fingers and crash to the ground.

Felix fumbled to recover his firearm but stopped as cool metal slid beneath his jaw with a steady foot upon the gun's handle. His brown eyes flicked upwards towards hers.

Their heavy breathing broke through the stillness that settled in the air. Elia permitted herself a smile but was unable to find her tongue. She jumped at the sound of clapping hands forgetting the other watchers. But that knowledge was torn from her as her left shoulder felt exceedingly heavy and sore.

"You took me by surprise." Felix said smiling, his voice breaking from the pain that began to spread from her shoulder, "That was amazing."

Elia began to thank him before her eye caught something drip from her blade. It was scarlet. With a startled yell she pulled back realizing what it was.

"I cut you." She shouted horrified but she couldn't find the strength to sit down.

Felix blinked at her, "Really?" he touched his jaw and looked at the blood smeared across his fingers, "It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it, it'll heal." She took a bandage from her pocket and gave it to him instead. And though he pushed the rag away, she insisted forcefully shoving it into his hands.

The sound of footsteps seemed to bounce of the walls of her mind as Gareth approached him absolutely beaming, "That was so amazing! I'm never seen such stamina!"

Elia merely smiled but could speak literally for she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Hm?" she murmured hearing someone say her name.

"Are you alright?" It was Durante but she was aware of another presence besides him, Noct's.

She opened her eyes, at first fuzzy but it cleared. Then her vision swerved as a raging burn intervened, it burned her, "It hurts." She whispered.

"After a fight like that, I'm not surprised. You're limbs must be sore right now…"

Elia couldn't hear him. The constant beat of her heart drummed in her ears. She heard her labor for breathe. Her hand flew at her left shoulder as the burning inside intensified. Her sword clattered to the ground. Elia didn't know she had dropped it. She couldn't contemplate anything besides the fire that erupted from her skin. It was sticky and..._warm_

"You shot her!"

* * *

*evil grin* So...tell me you thoughts...

Anyways, I don't know if I'll be on later today so...this is the last chapter (because I'll be off this computer for almost this entire week. Ex: vacation)

So youll have to be patiant!

~_Animangame02freak_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Noct's voice broke through the confusion. Elia blinked unsure of the words even as they rang danger throughout her. Shot? When did she get shot? A dim spark of memory answered her amidst the burning that began to swell. He must have accidently hit her when she was about to recover her fallen sword. Her knees suddenly buckled. Hands caught her, more then one, followed by the frantic yells of alarm.

Her body was lowered off her feet, the hands left her as the back of her head was pressed against the floor. Her body relaxed at the cold touch of the floor making parts of her prickle. Elia twisted sharply. The burn from deep inside her shoulder seemed to almost melt into her muscles but it was the sturdy hands the pinned her down. The voices were again muted.

Blinded because her eyes had closed without her acknowledge, her finger scrambled and touched the sore and stiffened at the feeling of something wet yet warm. She drew back and was momentarily dazed by the metallic-scent of it.

She was aware of the voices, even though she didn't know who they belonged to. She could feel their presences looming around her.

A bubble of a giggle left her lips, "Oops." Her head hummed feeling foolishly happy. Elia let out a trickle of laughter again despite the fire that raged inside. Her thoughts seemed to be spacey. She felt absent of so many things. It was as if all duties and cares seemed to snip away into space. _I'm pain-drunk_. She realized dimly.

"Oops? That's all you can say after getting shot!? OOPS?"

Sound returned.

"Hey Felix? Ever heard of a poker face? Cool it!"

"Elia, look at me."

Her metallic-blue eyes opened at the command and fell on the figure nearest. She couldn't make out the shapes; the bullet was close to something vital in her body. And it was because of it that a part of her wanted to close her eyes again but she willed herself to keep looking for something clear that captured her eyes. Blue eyes. The voice, low and gentle, said something that sounded muffled to her.

"What?" the word slurred off her tongue.

"Do you trust me?"

She trusted him. She didn't know why but she didn't care for thoughts seemed out of reach. It was probably an instinct that made her believe. She did have faith for this unnamed stranger. Knowledge and all things including names, was like sand. It was seeping out of her like sand does in an hourglass until there was nothing utterly left.

Was she dying? She didn't know but all she did know was that she wanted to sleep…she felt so…tired….

"Yes…"

She was aware of her hand being tilted up by an arm. Vaguely when she opened her eyes, she saw four figures but it was the one who held her, the man with the deep azure eyes she focused on. Something fuzzy reached for her, a hand? It pressed gently on the area an inch above her left breast and squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't sleep."

"But…I'm tired."

"Don't sleep." His voice repeated.

The eyes never wavered from her eyes as if locked to stare eternally into his eyes. It gave her strength, the eyes for they never wavered, not even to blink.

Warmth tickled her insides, spreading like a ripple does on a lake. Elia gasped breaking the connection of their gaze, taking note of pain that was buried into her shoulder. It hurt, it burned her skin. She felt the burn already beginning to spread from the wound. It was hot, too hot. Burning her alive. But she couldn't move. She was barely aware of anything except for a single sound.

It was beating with loud thumps like a war-drum. But it wasn't a war-drum.

It was her heart that was frantically beating trying to stay alive.

Where was her crystal? Why wasn't it stopping the pain like the times before? Then she wondered if she had it at all. A sense of panic made her thrash around violently before hands stopped her actions. She couldn't open her eyes! And for a fleeting second, she had forgotten how to. She was lost in darkness.

But then something slipped through the barriers of her semi-conscious mind.

It was slithering, _melting_ into her flesh like butter. It was heading towards the piece of fire that flamed inside of her. She was surprised that the heat didn't seem to bother whatever had penetrated her. She gasped as its finger began to wrap around the empty shell.

"Don't fight the pain." The voice told her.

How could she not? It was like a fire from hell! More painful then any thrust of a sword received, any blow of a fist taken. The fire again intervened and without a sense of will or conscious, her head threw back into a howl of agony. Hands, heavy and fleeting, stopped her cry and pressed against her lips muffling the sound. She whimpered feeling hot tears escape from her eyes.

"Was there anything _on_ the bullet?"

"Nothing I should be aware of. The problem is that the bullet is meant to go through, not stay put! It mustn't have gotten the speed it needed to go right on through. Elia, I'm so so sorry."

She let out another quiet whine, just as pitiful as the last. Her mind refocused on the empty pellet in her body and what grasped it.

"Is it out?"

There was a sigh, an escaped sigh that was heavily layered with the tension of trying.

"Almost."

Elia felt the bullet disappear behind the closed fist inside of her and her breathes came in heaves. As if noting her silent pain, it withdrew back into its hazy mirage. Then it was gone. Simply vanishing, leaving behind a soothing cool that began to flow through her veins touching the fire, crooning it and extinguished it. Her skin crawled as the heat began to subside, she shivered feeling clammy at once.

Her metallic-blue eyes opened from the darkness to look at the faces. She saw none. Her vision swerved, frightened, her hands reached upwards to try and find company. A chilling hand responded to her and held her outstretched hand giving a gentle squeeze of assurance. With soft murmurs (too low for her to make out for her hearing seemed to be deafened by the oblivion that began to creep throughout her) Elia felt her hand place down on top of her stomach. She gazed up to the blue eyes and was aware of something heavy and smooth pressing against her palm and against her clothes. As she brushed her hand away, something rolled off from her stomach and onto the floor releasing a stray sound of metal.

It was the bullet's hollow remnant.

* * *

Ok, got the chapter up. Now hang on before anything is thrown at my direction (!) let me say this! I know that this is clinque or overused BUT...

I HAVE A BUSY LIFE!

But I did miss not being able to write. The ideas that flashed through my mind...*sigh*

Well, enjoy.

~_Animangame02freak _


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Her mind returned to her and first thing she recognized was that she wasn't in the training room anymore. Elia blinked slowly trying to maneuver through the thick covers that (even though made up of assorted cottons and silks) managed to chain her down like lead. Exhausted feeling her strength suddenly decrease, her head tossed about casting her dark hair around while doing so.

The room's edges were not yet sharp in her eyes. It was considerably light as the sunlight steamed through the glass window and gave the black curtains a lighter shade of gray. A sense of peace filled the still air and her chest rose and collapsed in a soundless breath.

"Where am I?"

"In your bedroom." A voice replied at her right, "Nearly five to three if you want to know."

She squinted towards the speaker and once she did, she found it hard to see. Light bathed around his figure as if he was god. It was beautiful sight but a bit blinding too. Rubbing her eyes to rid the haze that still lingered, Elia reopened her eyes and felt her spirits arouse immediately. If it wasn't his thoughtful voice that did, it was who she saw was speaking in such a kind tone.

Myles was seated upon a chair at her bedside, smoking his prized pipe. He was dressed in his usual attire with his posture was laid back with his legs crossed watching. One firm hand held his pipe in its place as the other was a fist that knocked his knuckles against his thigh. His gray eyes stared at her and the skin around the edges crinkled as he bit his pipe to smile.

Elia simply stared, "Myles?"

"I'm here." He held the smile that made her blink again. She wondered if he swallowed the sun for a meal for his beaming face alit like light. His mouth formed a small 'o' and released a puff of smoke that released a circlet of gray. His smile returned, "And you're lucky to be here too." He told her matter-of-factly, "In a few more minutes, that bullet shell would have caused a major bleeding. But you had some strength in you." He added fondly.

With that said he sat up and flicked his closed fist at the covers. The sheets gave in to the weight of the tossed object releasing a soft shifting of disturbed cotton. Elia gazed at the tiny thing from the mound of pillows that kept her head up.

The empty pellet wasn't bloody anymore. It was cleaned to reveal its glossy surface that reflected the light coming from the window. Small as it was, it was also dangerous. Elia was ware of the white bandage beneath her black night gown then.

At first she just watched it as if it was small bug. Then a thought struck her breaking the dull barrier around her mind.

"How long as it been?" she asked Myles hoarsely. Her dark haired head turned to the window and saw the setting sun. "How long have I…?"

To her horror, the old man shifted in his seat as if the topic unnerved him. Conflict clashed in his eyes, then defeat. "A day and a half." As if sensing her decision to throw the covers aside, he sat up rather quickly and pressed her down before the plan could take action. "Calm yourself my dear. Just…relax…"

"I am probably needed." She said ignoring his patient request, "I must—"

"You must learn how to walk before you start running." He advised carefully muffling her with a large hand. "Relax."

The word made her feel suddenly heavy and it crashed against her as if it was a powerful tide. A strange wave of drowsiness made her sink further into the pillows and soft blankets. Myles stood by watching with a tolerant gaze. Her metallic-blue eyes watched him smoke and watched the gray cloud disappear into the atmosphere.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked wrinkling her nose at the sharp scent that made her nostrils tingle. "Smoking is bad for you."

"Don't deny an old man his pleasures, young lady." He replied with no worry despite her words. But he must have seen the anxiety in her eyes for he added, "Besides, I only smoke from time to time under…_certain_ circumstances, so no harm done."

"What are your '_certain_' circumstances?"

"When I need to be deep in thought or when it has to deal with problems."

"Example?"

He raised a silver eyebrow, "Example?" He tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe against his lip, "_Your_ problems, is a good example. I need to be in, as you would say…. 'In the zone'..." Elia mouthed 'in the zone' to herself puzzled by that statement. "And then there are times when Noctis needs a few words spoken too…"

"Noctis?" Elia stared at him, "What's wrong with him? Is he ok?"

Myles held up his hands regretting talking about him immediately, "Nothing's wrong." He assured her gently, "And he _is _ok." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand with a sigh, "And before you interrupt me, Noctis has been busy trying to see all the young warriors we have and meeting up with the chairmen of the council. It's been a busy day…I mean…ever since yesterday…"

His gray eyes perked up to her unwavering gaze that was silently urging him to continue.

Again, a breathy sigh, "Anyways," he used the end of his pipe to draw in the air, "ever since your _little_ incident, not to mention your absence in the council's meetings, it has aroused many questions on your welfare. The council is concerned for you state of being, well, _some_ are, not all." That emphasized a lot: Laus. Of course he wouldn't give a damn, that's in his nature. Heartless and jealous.

Breaking her from the dark thoughts he added, "Noctis is very overwhelmed and is trying not to have any rumors start. I don't think that it would look good for you if he said that you were shot during practice. Don't you agree?"

"Completely."

They sat in silence, Elia tore her gaze away from Myle's eyes that seemed to stare right through her, "Where's everyone else?"

He didn't answer. And then she saw why.

Stands of yellow out of the corner of her eye made her look and she nearly jumped as if her hearing doubled. Felix was sitting down, chair leaned back with two feet at the edge of her bed. The only part of his face that she could see was his mouth (which was slacked open) releasing loud snores that made her question how she could have been so oblivious to the noise he was making.

Myles glared at the youth from across her bed, "_I'll stay up, don't worry!_" he mimicked in an undertone, "Bah!"

He stood up to his feet and in large striding walked over to the sleeping form and peered over him with a disgusted face. "Felix."

No response.

He tapped his foot against the chair and again called his name but like before there was no answer. Again he kicked the chair. This time there was movement, Felix's arms flung up trying to shove away invisible bodies and muttered about something dealing with sleeping for five more minutes.

Unfortunately, Myles isn't the type who likes to be ignored or pushed aside so easily.

The advisor smiled warmly at the sleeping boy and placed a foot against the side of the chair's back and threw an impish grin at Elia. _Evil old man, _She thought returning the smile with less mischievousness as his had possessed. His leg bent back and then snapped forward knocking the chair aside. She winced at the sound of crashing wood and the thud of the fallen body against the floor. There was a cry of pain and she opened an eye and peered over the edge of her bed to see the damage. The chair still retained its shape and held no sign of damage (no surprise there). Then she turned her attention to the moving (not to mention awake) Felix who sat rubbing his head, shoulders and knees.

His brown eye peered at his elbows, swollen red after the rough collapse, "Damn it." He hissed releasing another growl of a groan.

Elia bit her lip and bit it harder when she glanced at Myles. For an old man, he was pretty quick to take action and retreat with just as much, or even more, speed. He was sitting on his seat and smoked his pipe as if nothing had happened at all. Such a clever, believable act. She wondered how many people had been fooled by appearances. He did seem _innocent_. But once their eyes meet, he winked slyly and stared beyond her as Felix stood up with his fingers intertwined into his golden locks of hair.

His brown eyes looked at the old man lounging in his seat, "You fell over in your sleep." Myles explained. If Felix didn't notice, she did as she watched Myles's jaw clenched the pipe's mouthpiece harder. Elia swallowed the laughter the bubble up her throat fully aware of him trying to hide his growing amusement.

Felix looked at her, all pain seemed to vanish from his face once he did, "You're awake!" he exclaimed delighted, "Have you been up long?"

"Not long enough."

She could tell that he was disappointed to not be conscious when she woke but she thanked him secretly for him being besides her anyways. Plus she found his awakening to be more pleasant then hers.

And a lot more entertaining.

The disappointment turned deeper until it was no longer disappointment but a sadness that she never knew existed. A shameful somberness and bitter regret for what he had done. His hands disappeared into his pockets and he kicked an invisible rock of her floor. His boyish face was muddled in conflicting thoughts that made his appearance seem rather odd.

Then his eyes, big and mournful, fell on her, "Elia…I'm so sorry." _Uh oh, here it comes,_ Elia braced herself. "I should have been more careful!" he shouted collapsing on his knees burying his face into his hands.

It was amazing how tall he was, a trait that always amazed her. Even though he was on his knees, the top of the covers only held up to a few inches below his rib cage. But then again, this was a small bed. Felix didn't notice her mind wandering.

"I wasn't being as cautious as I should have been! I thought too highly and overestimated what you could do and that excited me because I've never had such an opponent so I kept on shooting…" His face, open with regret and pain as a child's, tilted up to her, "I'm so so sorry." Fat tears left his eyes, she sighed shaking her head.

"Please, please, please forgive me! I didn't mean to, honestly! I just—"Felix winced.

She had punched his shoulder.

"Oh stop your apologies!" she grumbled placing her hand back on the covers. Her face failed to compose into a serious mask that matched her words and she smiled tenderly at him. Her hand patted his yellow hair, "I'm alright. I'm not dead. Besides you tried to help save me. That counts, right?" Her fingers strummed through each golden strand fascinated by its sheen in the sunlight.

Felix mumbled an agreement and his chin rested on the bed's edge watching her (though her stroking his head made his eyelids droop). He sighed closing his eyes that still retained its redness.

When her hand returned to her lap, she was startled at the tears in his eyes. Did she have to spell it out that she had forgiven him? She didn't give this a lot of though because Felix suddenly threw his arms around her and hugged her. Elia patted his back then she froze feelings her limbs ache. She opened her mouth but air escaped her lips. Even though he didn't look it, he had a firm grip.

Something cracked against Felix's shoulder making the boy immediately loosen his grip on her. A polished rod struck him again against his arm making him curse.

"I let her go already!" Felix gasped as another blow made him cringe as it slammed against his other shoulder. "Holy hell!"

Elia observed the rod more closely that was held in Myles's hands that was brandished as if it was a sword. It was a cane. It was a sleek black wood with a silver leaf handle that was designed to appear as a feather. This surprised her. She had never noticed him with a cane before.

"For class." Myles answered her unspoken question. His gray eyes, hard as steel, focused on Felix, "And for Etro's sake boy, think before you act! Nearly suffocating her!" Felix leaned back to avoid the cane slice through the air.

Elia looked behind him and noticed how he backpedaled towards something that laid on the ground, "Felix, watch—" Too late. "—out..."He stumbled back knocking into the forgotten chair and she watched as his body spun back crashing against the dark curtains. His body scrambled to get out she watched horrified at the sounding of tearing cotton. Then he collapsed to the ground in a heap. She heard his head conk against the ground. She tossed a part of the covers aside feeling her strength return at that moment and looked down at the bundled up Felix. "Are you ok?" she asked. Strangely her question escaped as a whisper.

There was movement and she saw a tuff of gold hair contrasted from the dark curtain. There was a muffled response.

"He's alive." She told Myles who watched on. His gray eyes were watching Felix with a smile that looked as if all his dreams had come true at once.

Then the door that led into her bedroom opened. Standing in the door's frame with his large presence stood Gareth. He looked as if to step forward when he saw her but then he stopped when he realized that her attention was fixed elsewhere.

The burly man studied the window where one curtain remained, then at the bundle that was Felix and then glanced at Myles, who twirled his cane (in a very acrobatic manner) and watched the cane's tip against the floor with a clear snap with a very satisfied look on his wrinkled face.

He let out a low chuckle not moving form the entryway, "Figures that the old man would." He muttered scratching his short beard across his jaw, "Oi, Felix?" He directed at the bundle, "Ever heard of 'respecting your elders'? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, eh Durante?

Durante was at his side with his cat-like grace, his eyes flicked behind his spectacles gazing out the room, "You shouldn't." he agreed. His eyes set on Elia and he gave her a polite nod of his head and smiled at her.

"You two are blocking the way." Elia's spine stiffened despite the soft pillows hearing the voice that asked for entry. Her hands shook slightly and in an effort clutched the covers for support. Myles smiled slyly and he tilted his head to watched Gareth and Durante step aside to let their friend step through. Noctis turned around the corner, "Is she still…" he stopped when he looked at her, "asleep…?" his word lingered watching her. He inhaled and let out a gracious sigh.

Elia watched tensions melt off his body and saw how thick the mask was. She pitied him for being trapped in a position of high status. A position that was responsible for bearing the future.

Noctis combed his fingers through his thick hair. She felt sigh of him then and words seemed to be lost. His arms then returned to his sides and gripped the end of her bed to simply gaze at her. So many emotions seemed to rush through his eyes at that instant: relief and a pain that was foreign to her. She couldn't find her breath to ask and when she did, his eyes closed to hide them.

Myles cleared his throat loudly, "If I may interrupt you two's _ogling_," Her jaw popped open startled by his claim and then glowered at him infuriated. Noctis's eyes only narrowed at his advisor otherwise betraying no emotion, a skill that she envied. Myles eyed the two and smiled a smile that seemed far more dangerous then the gleam in his eyes. "but I think that we have a small issue."

He pointed a finger towards the bundled Felix that was squirming on the ground. Noctis eyed him flatly and then snapped his fingers.

Elia stared at the curtain that suddenly wriggled on its own; there was a surprised squawk from inside the bundle. The cloth twisted (spinning Felix in the air as it did so) and it a graceful flutter pulled free from the mess Felix had created. Elia cringed hearing Felix's body hit the ground with a hard thump. One by one, the bits of the metal hooks reassembled and the dark curtain reattached itself to the clasps and then with one last wiggle, remained still and only fluttered at the breeze of the AC.

Felix grunted getting onto his feet. Noctis glared at him making the boy stagger back, "Stop fooling around." Noctis growled. "I'm not a maid to clean up after your messes."

"Ok ok." Felix answered quickly waving his hands in front of him, "Sheesh, everyone's so uptight. Is this a rough day for you guys or something?"

Noct rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then he flicked his eyes to Elia, who had been watching quietly at the sidelines, making her shift uncomfortably even through surrounding by silks.

"How are you?"

She blinked hard surprised at how blunt his statement was. And so…ordinary. Even though she knew him quite well, she didn't expect anyone with royal blood to say it.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Tired but fine."

He touched the side of his head as if suffering a headache, "Elia…I…"

"GET OUT!"

Elia snapped her attention away as Myles rose to his feet suddenly. "OUT YOU THREE OUT!"The old man held up his cane threateningly.

"Gah! Watch out! That thing bruises!" Felix yelped quickly, his form quickly left to escape Myle's cane.

Gareth sized Myles up, a cocky grin touched his lips, "Oh come on!" he shouted back at Felix (already in her living room), "It's just a _cane_!" Myles's eyes narrowed, "What's he going to do? Poke you?" Crack. Gareth swore loudly. "Holy mother of hell!"

"Respect your elders!" He snapped.

The fresh crack rang again from the walking stick followed by a bitter curse.

Durante noticed the sudden tension in the room and was alerted of the danger that was spelt: Myle's cane. Gareth shoved himself through the enter way trying to evade the wooden staff . Myles chuckled to himself, "That's right." He muttered, "Watch out for the old man."

Myles's pace slowed at the door where Noctis stood by staring at the advisor. A wrinkle lifted as he smiled at the prince and he bumped his shoulder against his and grabbed his hand. Nocts's eyes widened as Myles's hand drew away. After his gray eye rolled on Elia and then back at him, Myles grinned with silent emotion and with another mutter 'I'm glad that you are well' to Elia, he slammed the door behind him.

Elia stared at the door as noise erupted from the other side. Somewhere she heard a small coffee table overturn followed by the shuffle of agitated feet. For a few moments of silence that settled, Elia sighed and touched the base of her neck. She went rigid feeling the bandages and she glanced down suddenly self-conscious of what she was wearing in front of royalty. But that wasn't her only problem. Her hands searched at her neck trying to find the familiar touch of the thin chin that held her crystal. It wasn't there, it was gone.

* * *

Any favorite things (can be more then one) that you liked about this chapter? Thoughts?

So this IS longer then the other chapter for you readers as I do understand that the last one was short (much to their annoyance)

Heehee

I'm evil (no, not really but I CAN be. Ex: cliffhangers) BWAHAHAHAHA

~_Animangame02freak_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Fourty

"It's alright Elia." Noctis said making her look up. In his open hand was her silver chain necklace, along with (thank Etro) her crystal. He walked to her in fluid steps and dropped the pendent in her outstretched hands. Comforted by its weight, her fingers latched around the small crystal and it disappeared into her palm as she held it close to her heart.

"I thought I lost it." She murmured unlatching the small clip on the chain and bent her elbows back to fasten the chain around her neck, its proper place.

"Myles had it." He said carefully, and then she remembered how Myles had 'bumped' into him. He must have slipped her crystal into Noct's hand at that moment. But she returned to herself when his azure eyes narrowed slightly, "How did he find out?"

"I sort of—" she paused trying to set a second on hooking her necklace that failed at her attempts, "_bumped_ into him." Sort of crashed actually. Elia growled feeling her fingers fumble. "Just hook already." She snapped at it.

There was a gusty sigh. Other fingertips touched the chain and knocked her useless fingers away from it. Her hands fell limply to her lap and bent her neck slightly allowing Noctis to fasten it for her. She focused on his hands behind her and felt foolish. And his close proximity wasn't helping either. She could hear the leather of his clothing shift as he moved. His skin was whiter then she realized. _He must not go outside often_, she thought.

"Weren't you watching where you were going?" Noctis asked then referring to their previous topic. There was a clear 'click' of the necklace. His hands retreated to his sides and he leaned back to stand by.

"I had a lot on my mind." She replied honestly.

He didn't question her and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to remember the reasons, even if they were in the past. They were still horrible to recall, and just as painful.

"But he found out that you had a crystal." He said.

"Yeah."

Noct grunted and without bothering to ask, sat on the edge of her bed. Elia (to distract herself) watched _I bring the Final Sleep_ hover by his side and was again struck by the wonder of it. She looked at him and he met hers. They stared at each other without speaking a word. His blue eyes caught the light from the window and sparkled in her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she simply marveled at his face. She enjoyed his presence, it seemed to calm her, assure her and all her worries seemed to be distant. He was handsome, she knew that, but it was his eyes that never seemed to stop ensnaring her. The color of the ocean and just as deep eyes that hid so much of himself among the crowd when they called for their prince. And then when it was just her and the others that he called friends, his mask crumbled and he revealed who he truly was. But she still loved his eyes: prince or no prince.

She was then aware of how intent his gaze was on her. Heat burned her cheeks and she looked away embarrassed and shy of how cutting his stare seemed to be. His beautiful eyes emptied in thought, a trait she was used to.

"You seem deep in thought." She told him.

Life returned to his eyes and he leaned back not breaking eye contact. His eyes made her giddy and she glanced away. The corner of his lips twitched, "I'm curious now, how you don't realize that your eyes ensnare me as mine does you." He replied calmly as if this was just a simple topic: regarding one's eyes, "We are overtaken by the same…foolishness."

Her cheeks flushed embarrassed by his words but at the same time she was relived to no she wasn't the one who felt so. And she realized that the words he had spoken were the truth. But she couldn't stop feeling the fire that burned her skin.

Elia never expected that Noct, he, the prince of the city, would say something so…bluntly that it was almost casual. There was no hint of humiliation across his handsome features, no sign of regret in his eyes but the calmness that he only gave by his presence simply being there.

She wanted to love him more then ever.

She let out a shaky breath and she knew that he noticed and was again grateful that he chose not to ask why. Myles had taught him well on manners, she had to admit that. Or else it was his wife, Victoria that did so.

It hurt her to know that Noctis was so close but in a way was so far away. Such harsh truth.

Noctis blinked slowly, patiently at her. His eyes were on her face, _probably wondering why I am quiet_, she figured.

His sculpted lips parted then closed. Then his eyes looked away, he too, lost in thought.

She let out a weak laugh finding a thought ironic, "Seems that we both have nothing to say."

His dark hair bobbed as he agreed in a wordless nod. Somewhere, perhaps in the living room, a small chime like bell ran a loud note before fading into stillness. Noctis cocked his head to the closed door and then sighed, "I must be five o' clock." His eyes fell on her as he tilted his head back on Elia. He stood up then and wiped invisible dust off his clothes.

She moved in her bed impatient suddenly felling suffocated by the sheets of soft blankets, "I need to get out of this bed." Elia said, "I need to make sure that I can actually walk and being in it for a long time is making me sick of sleeping."

Nocti's lips twitched again, "Alright."

He made no move of stopping her when she flung the covers aside. She winced once the heels of her feet touched the smooth floor of marble. The cold shocked her.

She winced muttering 'cold floor' before she inhaled and stood up. She smiled at her own joy being able to stand again. Being on a bed for hours made her feel slightly disgusted and too warm and clammy. But the floor was colder still. Her wandering eyes spotted her sheathed longsword making her smile. She could tell that it was sharpened and polished for her. Elia took a step forward and another in careful strides hoping not to fall over. She winced as each foot pressed against the cold tile and feverishly wished for slippers.

Noctis was watching her when she glanced up at him. Then she saw that there was something black in his arms.

"What is _that_?" She eyed it as if it was something revolting.

He rolled his eyes, "It's called a _robe_. It's meant to keep you warm." He walked towards her and held it out of her to see fully. It was very pretty despite it not being as warm as she wished it but she found its silk texture lovely none the less. He stepped behind her and allowed her to slip her left arm through.

She touched her crystal and gazed at the light that illuminated it. She remembered the pain and she suddenly felt angry at it, "When I was shot," she said quietly, she knew that he was listening, "my crystal didn't do anything. I didn't heal me at all." She held it up to her eyes questioningly.

"It saved your life more then you realize." He assured her tugged at her right sleeve impatiently.

Obediently her arm slid in and her hand popped out at the end of sleeve, "How?"

"You're crystal didn't stop the pain, but it _did_ stop the bullet from going in any further." Noctis told her, "Felix aimed too close to your shoulder and if it did go through, it would have immobilized you. He didn't realize that fully that until you lost consciousness."

Elia stared at the crystal, "So…it saved me."

"Saved you from a fate far worse then death. It saved you from being helpless."

She smiled and touched it so tenderly; it could have been mistaken for being a baby robin's egg. She thanked it silent. She blinked hard. Had it glowed a bit brighter? Noct's arms came around her suddenly, and she found herself frozen in place. His large hands wrapped the silk belt around her waist and knotted it.

"Thank you." For saving her and for the robe.

She felt his chest come up close to her back and his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a very un-princely like fashion. Elia could tell that he had never given anyone a hug recently. It was awkward and strange but she took comfort in his embrace. Something pressed against the top of her hair. Was it his cheek?

She was distracted by a gloved finger as it trailed over the robe's silk on her shoulder marveling. "This robe fits you." She didn't answer only aware that he was touching her. But then something tender about his voice made her cast her eyes upward. She was dissapointed that she couldn't see his face but the weight of his head besides hers made her mindful of his head leaning against it. "You're safe." He murmured. "That's all that matters." his voice: soft, gracious but sad, caught her breath. "I was worried that you weren't going to wake." He whispered finally, his finger curling into his fist as if the thought angered him. "But you're safe now."

Her metallic-blue eyes looked up at him thorugh her lashes, and then his azure eyes looked down at her, "I'm fine."

Noct blinked at her considering unknown thoughts before his eyes closed. "Don't leave my side."

"I won't, if you don't want me to." She didn't want to leave him either.

He sighed at her assurance and his reply was his other arm that hugged her shoulders. She wondered why he was acting this way. It wasn't frightening but it was so strange how he seemed so defenseless. Her chain of thought broke as she was conscious of the strands of her hair by her ear being brushed away.

His breath ticked the sensitive places of her ear as he spoke, "Thank you."

He was close to her that if she tiled her head, he could have kissed her ear. She could hear his lips crush together as they whispered. Then the fantasy was over and she suddenly felt naked as his arms pulled away and the hairs by her ear resumed to its normal place.

She shivered despite herself and her ear still felt warm. Noctis was waiting by the door, with a hand on the handle and twisted it ready to open it. "They're waiting for us."

Us. It was such a wonderful word to her ears.

Elia nodded clutching the hems of her robe's sleeves. "Yeah." _Stupid! _Berated a voice in her head.

She frowned at it and looked at Noctis, who was watching. The corners of his lips weren't twitching. One corner of was curled up.

_Even the prince thinks that you're ridiculous!_ Continued the voice indignantly, _Look at him smiling at you like that! You're such an idiot!_

Wait.

Smiling?!

Elia choked for breath and she stared at him as if she had been blind for all her life and had just seen the sun. And he was. She only gazed at him in wonder as he gave her an uneven smile that sent a pulse throughout her veins.

His façade was finally crumbling.

* * *

WOOT!

I had fun with this chapter. More EliaxNoctis for you fans out there.

Don't know when the next chapter will come up so yeah...

I think I have a writer's block. Wait. Maybe I don't.

Well as I'm rambling to myself, you can tell me what you liked about this chapter. I'll enjoy your thoughts!

~_Animangame02freak_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fourty-One

Felix slid closer to Elia on the window seat. She looked away from the dark sky and watched Felix. His body sagged against the cushions keeping his eyes locked across the room trying to avoid looking at something, "He's still staring." He muttered in an undertone.

Her dainty eyebrows puckered in silent puzzlement and she looked towards eyes. Myles was sitting on a dark chair. He smiled at her and then when Felix peeked at him, Myles stroked the cane on his lap fondly with a very smug smile. Felix turned slightly pale in the dim moonlight and looked away. He shuddered slightly that was almost hidden by the thick blankets that concealed him.

Elia smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly.

It seemed that Gareth was having the same issues. He was sitting on one side of the leather couch avoiding Myles's eye contact at all times. She stifled a smile. It was amazing how one old man could have such an impact on two grown men. Durante seemed untouched by 'The Cane' and he was calm as always talking to Noctis, who was seated at the other side of Gareth. An elbow was digging into the armrest with a hand propped against his cheek acting indifferent and almost bored to a point. He noticed her watching him and the crooked smirk shaped his lips. If it wasn't the smile that made her look away, it was the gleam of his eyes that did. Her cheeks were strained with flush as she focused hard beyond the window to gaze at the stars.

_Cocky_, she thought, _and a smart-aleck_. But she smiled to herself knowing that he was neither of the two. It was just nice to think of it anyways.

Myles was just as surprised as everyone else when the two stepped out of her bedroom. Mostly struck by the fact that Noctis was actually smiling after so many years. And that was the reason why Myles couldn't stop staring at her with a probing gaze that demanded to get answers. But what answers could she give? She was just as surprised as they were!

Still, Noct showed no sign of expressing laughter. But a smile was a nice start, right?

It made it harder for her to look away from him though. His small smirks hit her just as hard as his eyes would gleam. She had never known anyone to be so beautiful until she saw the smile on his face.

Her thoughts were distracted as Noctis spoke (she became very keen on when he spoke), "The councilors will just have to wait then."

Coucilors. _Laus_, his name in her mind made her glare into the window.

She had been informed by the council's decisions during her unconsciousness (thanks to Noctis and Myles). Laus had taken a savage delight at hearing of her fate after the incident in the training room. As Noctis noted (with a edge of annoyance in his voice), Laus had once again started a topic dealing with Elia and tried to prove to the fellow advisors that by her being hurt by a simple day of practice it had showed her being weak and unfit to lead the mission. He had demanded that the council should deny her participation from any future council event's and the war or in other words '_do what a woman should be doing'_.

Much to her relief and pleasure, Noctis said that Laus had been overruled by the other advisors and was addressed as 'shallow and blind' as a result_. _It had seemed that the advisors didn't seem to mind Elia's company at all taking the fact that she had been willing to help train the new recruits and how she proved that she was excellent fighter along with being a clever planner. It was her cunning , they stated, that astounded them and proved them that she was more then what she seemed. Noctis added that when after Felix had admitted to fighting her and (shamefully) shooting her accidentally, they seemed more impressed that she managed to take down such a skilled gunman.

Laus was still reluctant though and never ceased to bother the advisors of her.

"Well, I don't know about you men." Myles said failing to suppress a yawn, "but I'm quite old as it is and the night as seemed to catch up with me."

Elia noticed how Felix smiled rather smugly at this. He stood up and crossed the room to shake Myles's hand firmly, "It's been a good night Myles. Go get some rest and have some sweet dreams all right old timer?" She could tell that Felix was desperate for the old man to leave for his words seemed to rush out of him.

Myles, with his sharp eyes and ears, noticed and the pleasant air around him suddenly thinned. Elia blinked and the sense was gone. She wondered briefly if she had imagined it as Myles smiled very openly at the youth and shook his head.

"Of course, I'll try and get some rest."

Her eyes fell on his hand and how it seemed to clench. _Uh oh._

Felix must have sensed the danger too and tried to let go. His hand was slow at getting the memo and he gasped as Myles clutched his hand and focused him down to one knee.

"What's wrong boy?" Myles asked grinning as if finding Felix's pain very delightful, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No." Felix gasped, "The old man is breaking my hand!"

He released his hand and he watched Felix fall to the floor holding his hand and massaged it. "Am I going too fast for you lad? You have to catch up."

"You're evil."

Myles laughed, "I try."

Felix laughed back but with dry humor. He groaned and rubbed his hand against his vest trying to put back life into the hand.

Noctis sighed from the sidelines and he too stood up. "We must get going too." He said to Felix, Durante and Gareth, who nodded (except Felix) back.

Elia stood up patting her dress to rid the wrinkles and then crossed to Myles, who leaned on his cane expectant. His face broke into smiles as she drew closer and hugged him. She pulled away, "Thank you for watching me. I will never forget your kindness.."

His hands clasped over hers and gave her a light shake, "And I will never cease to give it." He assured her with a quiet laugh and twinkle of his gray eye. He pulled her in and gave her a scratchy kiss on her forehead. His gaze was fleeting behind her before returning his attention to her, "Sleep well, Elia."

"And you."

Noctis stepped forward giving the old man a quiet 'Sleep well' and a firm handshake. Durante only inclined his head towards the kind advisor. Gareth and Felix shied away from Myles's hand as if it was contagious. He bowed his head and Elia watched his form disappear into the dark shadows of the corridor.

"Let's go Felix, Gareth." Said Durante after a few moments. To Noctis he added, "Should we wait or…?"

"Go on. My room's around the corner." Noct replied.

Durante glasses gleamed in the lamplight as he nodded affirmative. He gave Elia a courteous bow and with a quick cock of his head towards the other two men, he too left behind the door. Gareth was the next one to approach her and he squeezed her in comforting but tight embrace. She gave him a breathless smile and watched him go. Gangly arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her quickly, Felix grinned at her, "Night Elia!"

"Good night."

He gave her that carefree grin and with fluid steps pursued his other companions into the dark-filled hallways. She sighed rubbing her arms still feeling slightly choked after Gareth's hug. She wondered if he even realized how strong he actually was. But the silence is deceiving and she remembered Noctis standing behind her. And she turned to face him.

The thoughts in his eyes were conflicted, the smile little or gone from his features, half basked in light. Once he saw that she turned to him, a faint smile touched his lips.

"Good Night Noctis." she said.

Noctis inclined his head in a gentleman manner and walked towards the door. His hand snaked suddenly around her shoulders and pulled her into a one-arm hug and held her close where she felt his lips by her ear. She was left startled even when he pulled away, .

She watched him disappear entirely into the shadows and when she was sure that he was gone, her hand touched her hair besides her ear where she had felt his hot breath. He had whispered a soft prayer, a wish that left her cheeks inflaming with glowing warmth.

The words rang in her eyes, singing with an undecipherable voice. She didn't feel disturbed by his words even though she had no knowledge of Latin. Elia smiled to herself and closed the door eager to sleep even if she had spent hours under its covers. She tucked herself in and stared at the moonlight that cast shadows over her gray walls. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the drowsiness at once.

"_Sweet dreams Elia." He murmured, "Ad vitam aeternam"_

For all time, for eternity. For always.

* * *

So basically just a fluffy chapter and some stuff on what happened during her unconsciouness.

Tell me what you think. XD

~_Animangame02freak_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Fourty-Two

Noctis watched the door close and glanced at the figures of Felix, Gareth and Durante as they turned the corner. His blue eyes stared at the distance for a moment then back at the Elia's door before soundlessly he turned away. His clothing mixed well with the shadows beyond the torchlight's reach, it was as if he melted into the thick darkness.

It felt so strange to smile. At this thought, his finger touched his lips gently. The corner of his lip twitched and twisted envisioning Elia's face.

She was getting to him with her gentle but stubborn nature.

As quickly as it came, the smile waned. He clutched his heart as if it marred him as a sudden panic arouse in him. His back pressed to the wall and the alarm was concealed behind the frosted glare he directed at the walls. _Know this, Noctis: Don't let your emotions control your actions. Or else it could cost you dearly_. Noct's breath escaped shakily and his mouth was swallowed by his hand. His emotions were leaking through as water does for broken glass.

He shook his head and breathed trying to regain his air has if it had been knocked out of him. It was so much harder to contain his emotions then he anticipated. Myles should have warned him. But then again, he didn't care. There was not enough willpower in him to do such a thing.

The old man was right about one thing: Elia was a poison. And he was succumbing right into it. And escaping wasn't an option, in fact, it wasn't even a thought. Hadn't he seen what had happened to the both of them when he did? He still felt guilty about it. It was as if the part of him was gone and he wasn't complete to begin with. He was a shadow of his former self.

A nobody.

Noctis wiped a stand of his dark hair away from his heavy brow. He pressed his forehead to the wall and he felt calm. But how he loved her so! This realization made him smile again though rather somberly. If only he could find the words to speak but somehow whenever he was with her…words didn't seem enough.

He turned away from the wall, using his palms to push his weight away and he continued back on his feet. As he drew near the corner, there was a sense of forewarning washed over him and chilled him as if the damn castle wasn't cold enough.

His footsteps, once lone and heavy, stopped and with a sharp twist of footing, _I give the Final Sleep_ tore from its invisible font and pointed its gleaming tip into the shadows where he imagined the throat would be. This process moved so quickly and so unexpectedly with the only thought of protecting himself that after a quiet second, his arm slightly trembled. Light from the torchlight flicked off the metal of the blade and silence was broken by the sound of quiet breathing. Not at all frightened.

But expectant.

"I thought you said that you were going to bed." Noctis asked the presence not even bothering to meet the other's eyes. His eyes stared firmly at the wall hearing the footsteps draw near.

"I did," The cane tapped against the floor sending its sharp knock bounce of the looming walls. Myle's hair in the dim light appeared as liquid silver as he stepped out. His eyes gleamed so brightly that they appeared as stars in the concealing shadows. "But I decided to stick around and watch the rest of the show." Myles smiled lightly. Noctis could only glare at him. The old man was toying with him and his emotions. In his advisor's eyes, he was a puppet. "Care to walk and talk with me, young Noct? Or do have more important things to do and think?"

Again there was that sparkle in his eyes that Noct didn't want. But then again, something in Myle's gray eyes held some comfort. He stifled an urge to groan. He hated to want Myle's comfort but he had no power, even with the only heir and bearer of the crystal. His weapons hovered lingering.

Noctis glanced towards the corner where his room was and he sighed reluctantly accepting Myles's silent invitation moving to his side. The smile upon Myle's lips curved and he twirled his cane at his side and so they walked the opposite direction. Their steps echoed in the deathly quiet hallways. So quiet, that it was as if you could hear a mere whisper. It were nights like these that made Noctis wary. He saw why most of his servants complained of the lack of light. In a way, the dark was frightening but there was nothing that seemed to hold the prince or his advisor.

Noct glanced at his companion; Myles's hair seemed like a ghost in the darkness, somehow retraining it starlit sheen.

"Would you light our way, my boy?" came Myles's request as a minute passed walking in the gloom.

Noctis didn't answer but he kindly considered his request. He held up his arm and opened his palm. He felt it rush through his veins, power that felt like calm fire that took at least a conscious thought to be summon. Light blossomed taking the shape of a rather bright orb and it touched the darkness making it cower back over the grayed walls.

Myles sighed in the light of the bright sphere, "You know that most people say that they are afraid of the darkness?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"They're liars." Myles growled.

"Liars?"

"No one is afraid of darkness. It's what _lurks in_ the darkness that frightens them. Their uncertainties and worries fuel it."

Noctis lifted his hand slightly trying to see more clearly amidst the shadow, "They have a reason to fear and doubt. The war is almost upon us."

"True." Agreed the old man at his left, "Very true indeed." There was slight pause, "A fear I had is all spent and I am glad to be free of its clutches….I am relieved that Elia is alright." He said matter-of-factly, his gray eyes sparkling with mischief from the shining orb hovering in Noct's palm. "Are you?" This question was glared at but the old man only laughed finding no danger. "Jealous are we?"

Of course he would be referring to the goodnight kiss. Noctis swallowed his irritation and he remembered the bitterness that pricked at him. Myles knew this, his jealousy back in Elia's room, for he had glanced back at him when he had done so and smiled cruelly at him.

"You tease me."

"Tease you? No…not at all." Myles smirked, "I'm just enjoying what I _can_ do." And what you can't!

Anger rippled in Noct's chest and air seemed to leave him. That feeling of being used increased and it hated the fact of being toyed with.

"Elia's quite calm isn't she? In these darks times, her unwavering fortitude is like a beacon of light that calls all those weak with confusion to her." The old man chuckled to himself, "Her kind disposition and steadfast strength has won _many _hearts.

"What am I?" Noctis growled savagely not bothering to control his emotions any longer, "Am I an experiment to you or a pawn in your games?" The light flickered almost corrupted by the dark making the prince struggle to keep its alit.

Myles's calm eyes swept between the prince and the floating illumination. He smiled that nasty grin again that tormented him once more, "Then you go again: _your emotions are controlling your actions_."A strangled gasp escaped Noct's lips and he was trembling with suppressed emotions that was held back by waning willpower. Myles chuckled, "Mad at me?"

"More then you can imagine." The words escaped him in shaking fury.

He didn't like how Myles's eyes were calm with unlimited patience and compassion. "Why is that?'

Noctis frowned grinding his teeth together in disbelief, "You watch me as if I was an animal locked in a cage and you toy with my reactions as if they were worthless! You _know_ how I feel and yet that doesn't stop you or your words that aim for my heart!"

"What can I say? You're reactions…._entertain _me, Noct." A smile. Not full of mischief or malice but pride and warmth that ate at the anger in Noct's chest. Noct swallowed and tried to calm himself, "But you are right, you _are_ an experiment. _The _experiment to put my curiosity to rest."

Still trembling, Noctis stared into the darkness finding a strange calm as he did. It soothed his violent emotions and he felt his mind clear and cool from the angry, scattered thoughts. He hated this side of Myles more then anything. This was where Myles finally annoyed him more then his 'I can stare right into you soul' gray eyes.

"What is there to prove?" Noctis asked finally.

"That the boy I knew long ago still exists in you."

The prince's head twisted sharply surprised by this but Myles wasn't looking at him. There was no sign of jest in his eyes this time. It was the honest truth and a soft wish that astounded Noct.

"What…do you mean?"

Myles smiled though it didn't touch his eyes, "She made you smile Noctis." There was a quiet somberness that was far from being a question. "After so many years of strife…of loss…how was it that she could make you smile? Even the answer is distant to me." He chuckled breathlessly, "Look how this woman has affected us, Noctis. Already she has proven me wrong with her stubbornness and already she has captured the admiration from almost half of the council! She is destined for greatness, no doubt by Etro." He tapped his finger against his bearded jaw lost in the wonder and thoughts of the future, "What _more_ can she achieve?" His heavy lidded gaze flicked to Noctis, "Even the prince's withdrawn heart is coming into the clear…." Noctis refused to look at Myles who watched him with a tender eye."You know that you love her."

Noctis didn't reply but didn't deny the old man's words. He expected that he wouldn't answer but then again he wished he did.

With a groan, he admitted to himself that Noct was stubborn when it came to himself personally. With all those emotions he had recently took note to. That was the side Myles tried to break free from and try to help understand. Yet you cannot help someone who doesn't want to be helped.

_Oh well_, Myles thought smiling; _I can let Elia get to him. She'll break him out of his protective shell. God I hope so…_He cast a curious eye on the prince before resuming his thoughts, _How ironic. When it comes to fighting to protect their own skins or other's, they can detect anything from an attack from behind or if something is about to go wrong. And if they do have sharp eyes, how in Etro's name, do they not even guess that they both have feelings for each other!_ _Those two are so stubborn about their feelings and they immediately think that they have to distant themselves from each other because of it! BS I think! _He groaned massaging his temples gripping his cane firmly, _God, I'm too old for this drama! _

Noctis glanced at Myles and studied at how his old face was wound in frustration as he rubbed his head as if suffering a major headache. He was tempted to touch his consciousness to ask but then again, perhaps it was best that he'd leave the old man be.

Light besides the shining orb in Noctis's palm made him blink trying to get used to the new source. The corridors had lost its murky appearance and he was welcomed back into the lit corridors. They approached a dark door and he stopped allowing Myles to leave his side fluently to approach the door to his room. Myles's silver beard shimmered of the flickering lamplight as he turned to the prince, wrinkles etched into his face expressing compassion and a fondness that made it seem that he was truly Noct's father.

"Thank you for escorting me, dear Noct." Myles said.

"You have given me much to think about." Was Noct's reply.

The old man considered it as a welcome. Then Noctis stared at his gray eyes and he didn't like how open they seemed…how _hopeful_. They gazed at him with a wordless yearning expressing his deepest wishes and dreams through the connection. Without warning, Noct almost wished that it could come true. The deep secret and fearful thought. Noct could only shake his head at Myles's foolishness.

"You know that can never be." Noct replied shortly, "Elia and I."

Myles laughed dryly, "An old man like me can dream, can't I? Besides, maybe it can't but then maybe it _can_."

"I have…Sera."

"That's not a good cover-up." Myles scoffed. He turned his face on the prince and twisted the doorknob, "If you actually wish to persuade me with that lame excuse then I'd suggest that you should try and show some effort."

"You know I can't love her." Noct said quietly. "You know that if I hold these feelings for Elia that eventually Sera will find out and will have an impact on my duties as your future king."

Myles waved his head to show that he had heard, "But that's not stopping you is it?"

Noctis stared at his advisor and only nodded as Myles wished him 'good-night'. The echo of the closed door broke him from his chain of thoughts. He closed his eyes and was almost oblivious as his surroundings seemed to break away like glass to reassemble into his bedroom. He ignored the decrease of his energy at the sudden teleportation and walked towards his bed. Exhausted by the thoughts that plagued his mind, he found no comfort at sleeping and instead he sat upon it, his body cast in the pale moonbeams of his open curtains. The light gave his skin an almost glowing color and (if even possible) whiter skin as if he had seen a ghost of the past haunting him. He sighed and his fingers disappeared through his thick, dark hair. It wasn't a ghost that haunted him but the emotions for a woman he had no right to love. He had no power, even as a king, to be allowed to hold her or hug her or even give her small signs of affection. She deserved better but he couldn't accept that.

His blue eyes stared beyond the window at his city that sparkled with electric lights. His kingdom, his home.

He was conscious of the lights that seemed to float in his head, lights of the minds of all his servants and those who worked when the moon was nigh and the city was asleep. He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he closed them, and the space in his mind left him but a picture of Tenebrae.

He was jealous of all who found it in themselves to sleep. So badly, he wanted to sleep and stop the thoughts that never left him, seeking answers like bloodhounds would for their small prey.

Myles was right (though it hated to admit it even he had done so about a thousand times in his life).

Elia had done so much more then he had anticipated or even imagined. She had proved him wrong and even went so far as mocked him (which he found rather amusing since no one had ever done so to him before besides Durante, Felix and Gareth). At these reflections, he was filled with an almost yearning.

Almost.

He had never felt this way for a woman, except Sera but that was _ages _ago it seemed. Almost like a fading dream, a distant dream.

He returned to his sight to his glorious city. He tugged off the laces of his boots and pulled back the covers not even caring if he slept or not. A part of his mind nagged at him to get some rest, Noct knew that he had to. Questions shouldn't matter, not only having so little time. He stared up at the dark ceiling trying to sleep hoping that by staring at something, he would sleep. After a few minutes, he ridiculed himself for his mindlessness. He muttered under his breath recalling a spell that he would have used if he couldn't sleep as a child. As he pondered the words, he half smiled to himself. He never though he'd utter the words again but somehow fate has its own way of changing things. The words left his lips and he felt drowsy at once and he succumbed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you liked about it! :3 I liked it personally.

Anyways, thank you Penny (a reviewer of mine) who has drawn what my first fanart of this story! XD It's Elia. I should try to draw Elia (IF I WASN'T SO FRICKEN BUSY!) Great work Penny! And thank you!

~_Animangame02freak_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fourty-Three

Shouting woke Noct. He stirred immediately and he glared at the voices beyond the door. If possible, the volume of the voices enhanced making him wince from the degree. He shook his head to rid the remnants of sleep that fogged his mind and his ears strained for the voices. The voices had hushed and faded into an eerie silence. At first he wondered if he imagined the voices for there was no sign of company outside of his door. Then it occurred to him that the sounds were not coming from the outside.

_They were in his head_.

He flinched amidst the earsplitting noise and he cut off the voices. Noct sighed at the peace and after a few moments to gather himself, he reached back out towards the minds that appeared as bright sparks. They were located down and below the corridor on the main floor. The voices had lowered a notch and he found it easier to listen trying to understand what was happening and had caused the commotion along with waking him.

His mind swept through the crowd of lights and he stopped as his consciousness as he came across a mind he knew quite well. _Why is Aeuquitas awake?_ He frowned as he studied the man's conscious throwing the covers away from him. He ignored the cold marble of the floor that made his feet go numb for a new sensation for the advisor's thoughts interrupted it. Urgency paralyzed him through the link making him withdraw his conscious and realize that Aequitas's mind wasn't the only one. He could hear everything that was from a single footstep and voices along with the shimmering ring of drawn out weaponry. This wasn't ordinary. He drew in the tension and alarm that thickened the air. The people were as disturbed like riled bees of a hive. His eyes cocked towards the window.

It wasn't even morning yet.

His dark eyebrows furrowed together. Or was it? Giving the door a quick glance he turned to the window. He _was _morning. And he then realized how he overlooked it. Clouds, dark and heavy with unspent rain rolled over the cold dawn, hiding the icy blue colors of the rising sun. The storm like a blanket began to cover the sky, casting giant shadows and a dull griminess over Tenebrae.

He didn't like it.

The presences, more disturbed and riled as ever alerted his mind and he was aware of a single body that departed from them. He could barely hear the noise arousing from downstairs focusing on the man that left them. The connection broke completely and Noct didn't even bother to try and reconcile with the mind. He waited patiently and kept alert of the mind yet to come.

Noctis placed his finger against the glass and withdrew quickly as if burned. The window was freezing, almost smoldering with frigid cold. His eyes glared into the shadow-casting clouds. Somewhere thunder drummed in the sky and fell in the distance. He closed his eyes and he let his conscious creep from its physical barriers and beyond. His heavy eyebrows knit. The clouds were not as they appeared. Inside of the storm was not rain, but swirling patterns of darkness upheld by spells to hide the light. Noctis frowned and gentle pushed the glass windows aside and was greeting by a breeze chilling to his bare skin. He held out his right hand and his palm flashed towards the dark clouds.

Power twisted through his veins and snaked towards his open palm. His eyes flashed blue ice and the magic crystallized. With a sound that matched rolling thunder, the magic escaped faster then sight twisting through the air to strike at the storm. His eyes narrowed as a strange gleam caught his attention. His magic crashed against a giant shield a lighting the invisible spell that defended the clouds. His spell fell away and disappeared leaving behind the echo of shattered glass.

Noct stared at the clouds; he dared not try and throw another attack at it. It was guarded by spells that couldn't be destroyed so easily. So he stood by and watched as the storm continued to conceal his city into darkness. A curse was drowned by the thunder.

Footsteps were rushing through the corridors and it alerted him. He detected the approaching presence, the same one who had left the group minutes ago. Closing his mind he envisioned a faceless outline of a dashing servant that showed his worries through color. He saw his intentions and his destination.

And Noct listened to the one sentence that repeated over and over in his frantic thoughts.

He froze, unable to move and when his body was free to move, he crossed towards his sprawled boots and quickly shoved and fastened them. Noctis was to the door before the breathless messenger was. Then before the courier could relay what had occurred down in the corridors, the prince was gone.

Even as the scenery around him shifted as he teleported to Myles's chambers; he still heard the thoughts of the frightened servant.

_It has begun. They are coming!_

* * *

I have nothing to add at this point.

XD

Wait! I take it back! I hope you enjoyed it since it was Noct's POV again! (Isn't he such a great guy!?) :3 I know he is (and pretty cute if you ask me)

Tell me what you liked or somethin. Now onto Elia's POV! Hurray!

~_Animangame02freak_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Fourty-Four

Elia was aware of being shaken out of her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared drowsily. It dawned upon her that Gareth was shaking her shoulder and saying something loudly. It took her several moments to decipher the words coming out of his mouth and she heard, "…that's right. Wake up Elia! Honestly, and I thought getting Felix up was a pain!"

"I'm up." She murmured trying to break free from his firm grasp.

He snorted at her weak attempt but stepped away from her. She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head around Gareth's giant form noticing another body besides theirs. Felix looked uneasy as stepped in and he smiled at her. Emotions on his face disturbed her more then it should and kept her from smiling back. It was somber with quiet despair. She heard the door leading into her living room burst open slamming against the wall behind it. Felix was shoved aside forcefully by Durante who was tense and his face tight with agitation when he spotted her still in bed.

"Hurry up Elia! Get out—Noct is waiting for you! There's no time!"

"What's wrong?" asked Elia.

Durante only shook his head forbidding answering her straight away, "Just get dressed and grab your sword!" He turned his back on her, "And hurry! Felix, come with me! Gareth, just wait here for her until she's changed." He gave her stiff nod and the heel of his foot twisted as he turned away into a sprint. She winced at the door that slammed and listened to his footsteps fade into the distance with Felix right behind him.

She pulled aside the covers once Gareth closed the door behind him to give her privacy. She exchanged her silk nightgown and placed on her usual clothes and tied back her corset and made sure that her crystal was hidden. It was hard between her fingers, there was no light as if sleeping, she sighed hiding it and belted her longsword around her waist. She yawned loudly, _Some wake up call._

Gareth fidgeted impatiently in the living room as she knelt down in front of him to fasten a lace of her boots and wiped the front of her long skirt. Once she was up on her feet, he gave her a nod and ran out of the room. Elia had no idea where they were going even if she had been here for a couple days. She glanced at Gareth's run besides her and noticed how heavy it was compared to hers. He didn't look like a runner but then again there was something about his pace that seemed that his stamina could replace the fact.

Her metallic-blue eyes scanned around and saw a shadow of a servant as they ran at a similar pace. Each face, both male and female, was drawn together frightened and whispering breathlessly before separating again.

"Where are we going?" She shouted as Gareth wheeled a sharp turn but caught up with him quickly.

"Noct's—" deep breath, "—study."

"He has a study?"

He rolled his eyes, "Doesn't the word _prince_ mean anything to you?"

She flushed, "Oh. Sorry, I forgot."

Gareth grumbled to himself and kept running. Myles was standing in front of giant door with a grim expression as the two turned the corner. He stepped forward once their pace slowed down. The old man didn't scold her for being late, much to her surprise for she half expected it. "Come, the others are waiting." The large study doors opened and she felt a like prisoner being sentenced to a tragic fate. Elia swallowed though she had no idea why she should feel so unease. Maybe it was in the air. She became self-conscious as her foot stepped in and was acutely focused on the sounds around her: Gareth's heavy breathing behind her and the rustling of the clothes as each face of the council turned to watch her come in. The room was darkly lit but light enough somehow to see the faces of the council.

It was an imposing room. The walls seemed to loom over her and when she glanced up to look at the ceiling, she only saw shrouding darkness. A chill scrawled up her arm making her shiver. The silence unsettled her as the men turned their backs on her finding her of no interest compared to the soft ruffling of papers in front of them. Myles stepped his way through the crowd, clutching Elia's upper arm as he did so and he stopped once he was three feet away.

Behind his large desk of dark wood (or marble, she really couldn't tell) Noctis was bleakly inspecting a map beneath his gloved fingertips. The paper crinkled under his touch as his finger slid across the parchment touching parts of it. Restless because of the silence again, she tore her eyes from the paper and glanced around at the advisors. Many of the men were somber making the aged lines on their face etch deeper into their skin. Aequitas seemed fragile now and besides her was a looming Gareth and beyond him was a bigger Magnus. His bald head and dark skin seemed to almost blend with the unpleasant shadows. Valde was stroking his beard, a habit she had grown used to. She could perhaps name all the names of the advisors. Myles was at her side, eyes calm and patient. She smiled at him. As she kept looking around, for a brief moment, Laus looked at her. His expression hardened and without a sound rose his chin up and she felt shielded from him. She scowled and glared at the document everyone seemed to be watching. It wasn't a document, it was a map. A map of Tenebrae.

Her eyes left the map trailing up towards the prince's face. His intelligent eyes lurked beneath his brows. There was no sign of fear for his shoulders were broad and powerful with a king's demeanor. Elia closed his eyes feeling stupid fore studying him more then the map.

She swallowed a yawn that went up her throat.

Though no one had spoke, Noct cocked his head up as someone did and looked at her squarely. The advisors shifted on their feet and silence resumed that made her want to pull out her hair in frustration.

Not after a moment, the heavy doors leading into the chambers opened making her glance back from the sea of statues. Felix was breathing heavily, his yellow hair untidy in a mess. His chest rose and fell in a pattern that answered her that he had been running. He crossed the room and around Noct's desk and whispered into his ear softly. Elia studied Noct's face when Felix pulled away to stand at Durante's side, who stood like a shadow besides him.

His face was smooth showing no emotions. Her eyes caught the gleam though in his gaze.

"Well? Is it true?" Laus asked finally, "They're here?"

Noctis stood up in a fluid grace, his palms flat against the table's surface, "Yes."

The room exploded into questions. Elia didn't say nothing for shock paralyzed her. She was mute but alarmed, unfinished thoughts filled her mind. _The army…is here!? _She clutched her head, _That's why everyone was so tense...Gah, I'm such an idiot! _

Myles was silent too but not as surprised as she was. His gray eyes were full of understanding and sympathy.

"How far away are they from here?" Magnus's deep voice asked easily drowning the riled voices. Elia glimpsed the man's giant figure around Gareth's tense form.

"Two leagues at least." Noct replied calmly, "The barriers from our spellcaster's will give us more time but will not hold out for long."

Laus cursed loudly and shoved himself towards Noct's desk and knelt down low, "Please your highness," Noctis grimaced slightly, "Let us just call out our men and have them attack straightforward. It is the only way."

Noct dismissed Laus's suggestion with a small shake of head, "I am afraid that you are mistaken advisor Laus but if I may remind you…we have Elia's plan."

"Please my lord!" Laus snarled hotly. Elia blinked startled that he had raised his voice at the prince. She had never seen anyone do that before…well…besides herself…and Myles. "We cannot risk any mistakes! Her plan is unauthorized to be even called a plan. It's a scandal!"

"_If _I may say so Laus." Elia interrupted him angrily not wanting to stand there and keep allowing him to criticize her or her plan any longer, "My plan was the agreed plan for this war. Or am I mistaken?" she let out a dry laugh, "Can't you for once just do what you're told?"

She regretted it immediately for she saw a fire spark in his brown eyes. "Do-as-I'm-told?" he repeated standing up. Elia bit her lip wishing that she was taller so he wouldn't lean over her giving her the impression of her being small and pathetic. "Why don't _you_ for Etro's sake _do what you're told_?! You, a mere woman, I spit at your feet! _I _will _not_ have my honor tainted by your petty words."

"Hush yourself Laus." Myles recommended quietly, Elia noticed how his body was angled between his and hers as he spoke "Do not say anything you will regret."

"REGRET?!" scoffed the proud advisor, "Bah! I regret _nothing_ I speak to with this _witch_. I speak with my pride as a councilor and the honor of my father's grave."

Elia felt her veins explode with heat. She'd _make _him regret it. Regret ever down sizing her with that stare of his!

"LAUS!" Noct's cold voice lashed through the voice-filled air. Like a knife, it silenced the chatter and demanded obedience. Laus curled his lip and glowered at her who stared back at him. "Elia," she didn't show acknowledgement towards him (which was a first by her reckoning), "Apologize to him."

Her eyes widened shocked and she glanced at him, "_What?_"

"Apologize. That was rude." _Rude it may be, but it was the truth_, she thought bitterly.

But she could not refuse a prince. Even if he was her friend.

She breathed in a shaky breath and eyed the advisor in front of her, "I'm…sorry." She said her words wrenched out only by the fact she knew Noct was watching. Her tongue was coated with vile and she bit it not wanting to choke or worse, up-chuck.

Laus only blinked but Elia saw the triumph that gleamed in his eyes. She saw her own reflection, _his rival_ submitting to him. She was disgusted by the look and she clenched her hand forcing herself with whatever willpower she had left to relax. It was a vain effort.

Laus gave Elia that twisted smile, "You should be…"

Elia bit her lip harder and she felt her knees buckle. Her body was shaking with suppressed rage for this man! He ridiculed her for _what _she was, a woman. Her fist was white as bone clutching it tighter. She wanted to hurt him, draw at least the first blood and end this maddening game of honor! He was a poison that was attacking her inside and wouldn't rest until she surrendered to him.

"We are wasting time by standing here and arguing amongst outselves!" Myles roared but he glaring at Laus as he spoke. "The enemy is less then two leagues away and what are we doing? Questioning one's honor?! We'd all be dead once this debate would be over!"

Noct nodded, "Everyone to your posts: Valde, Arbitro, Valens and Reor, go and inform the people in the halls and find any of the men who haven't gotten the message of war." Four advisors nodded, Valde smiled at her though his eyes looked upon her rather sadly. "Sedo, Paralitas, Fidelis and Villicus?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Notify our mages and go inform the generals of the army and then to me."

They all bowed their aged heads in unison to their prince, "Of course."

"And Celsus, Magnus, Aequitas and Laus, go summon the soldiers from the eastern side and make sure that they are positioned and armed."

The four advisors inclined their heads to him and quickly departed. Celsus and Aequitas inclined to Elia politely before departing.

Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder briefly, he raised his chin to bare his throat, "May our enemies cower before you, Lady of the sword." She was struck by his deep voice again and she only nodded as shoved his dark glasses up to the bridge of his nose and his giant form followed the trio before him.

Laus had slipped past her.

Elia stared after the closed door and she suddenly felt very alone, even with Myles besides her. He didn't speak to her but his hand on hers tightened. She took in the remnants of comfort and closed her eyes.

Noctis sighed, perhaps feeling their presence's long gone, and he collapsed into the high backed chair behind him. It made him look like a king, the chair anyways. She studied him but his head was bowed low so his chin touched his chest.

"Myles," The old advisor's head peeked up, "Go with Durante, Felix and Gareth. They're keeping watch over the groups and I want you to enforce them of their duties." Noctis sounded so strange then a few moments ago. He sounded so tired and exhausted, she felt pity for him.

Myles nodded, "Of course, Noct."

Durante seemed hesitant to leave the prince's side but then he nodded and left him. Felix was quiet behind him fingering his shot-gun as if he was afraid that if he let it go he would loose it. She felt two hands on her shoulders squeezing them. Gareth smiled gently at her and she turned to watch their forms disappear behind the door. She smiled as they all smiled at her before the door closed silently behind him.

She was alone.

With him.

For some strange reason she felt tense as if ready to spring at any moment. Noctis sighed again and she jumped at the sound. His eyes looked at her and she watched an emotion cross his face. He stood up and moved around the black desk and approached her.

"He's gone Elia." Noct's large hands lowered towards her with deliberate slowness, "Deep breaths. Think...Breathe…." His hand cupped around her right hand that was at her side. Elia felt her hand come alive with feeling. She felt her longsword and it dawned upon her that her hand was on its hilt. Preparing to attack.

She was going to attack Laus.

That thought made her gasp and she immediately wheeled back frightened by her own notions. She clutched her hands together and they trembled as she stared at them as if she had burned them by mistake.

Her eyes studied her shaking hands and she clasped them in silent prayer. Noctis again made a move towards her and she didn't stop him comforted by his presence. Even though he said nothing, his eyes expressed concern at her fear that was displayed on her young face.

"I…was hurt him." Elia said a part of her loathing herself for considering it, "Very…badly…"

"But a part of you held back." He murmured, "Even though…he was being rude with you."

She shook her head and aimed a kick at the floor, "But why must he keep doing that to me!? He _knows _that I hate him for judging me!" She tugged vigorously at the edges of her leather gloves. "_He's _the one who starts it. And _he _is the one who will stop at nothing until I am humiliated and to make things worse…_you_ tell me that _I _should _apologize_!?"

Noctis only watched her with gentle eyes, "Because there was no time for us Elia." He added her name softly to lessen her anger that fired in her gaze, "The clouds are moving," Noct said gesturing his hand beyond the closed curtains, "and it won't stop until it has concealed all of Tenebrae."

The sharp snap of his fingers made her look and she watched the curtains pull away and she stared at the looming clouds that lit with small tongues of cold lightning that forked to different parts of the storm. "That doesn't look like a storm that I've ever seen." She whispered.

"It isn't." Noct replied eyeing the clouds flatly, "It's only taken the appearance of one."

Her bottom lip trembling from an unknown fear, Elia stepped forward to get closer to the window that acted as the barrier that separated her from the outside. Her fingers, even gloved, felt the freezing glass and she wondered if it would shatter.

Her eyes scanned the rolling clouds again, "What has?"

"Spells that not even I have experienced but…I'm not sure." She saw his reflection bounce the window, he stood at least two steps to the side of her withdrawing body contact and keeping his eyes on the tempest, "I tried to…break it earlier but there are more spells then what meets the eyes."

"Storm clouds won't frighten me."

"They are not supposed to. Its only task is to conceal the light. It's a parasite Elia, thirsting for light until it's all snuffed out."

Elia scowled and pursed her lips shut and gazed towards the silhouettes of the shimmering bodies at the distance. The army. "And…is _he_ out there?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I can barely detect the presences of the army because of their distance. But he must be there…somewhere."

She nodded slightly to show him that she heard and kept watching the distance. Their numbers were more then she imagined, it seemed that they had added some new men to their campaign. Andreas had been wise to get some more soldiers.

Some new puppets.

"There are a lot of them…more than the last time." She murmured quietly aside, "More then I thought."

"He only wants the crystal. The army is just a decoy."

"I know." Elia turned her back to the window leaving Noctis to stand there. She centered herself in the center of the room and placed her hands on her hips inhaling and exhaling. She could feel his eyes on her. Probably trying to figure out why she was suddenly angry. Truth was, she didn't know why herself. But she was angry. _The tension is getting to me..._

"Elia…"

"I'm fine." She snapped back, a bit harsher then what she intended but she found his smothering concern suffocating. She hated herself for wanting his assurance and answers. And it infuriated her more that he didn't speak up against her. Someone, she loved…. she shivered, "Where is Felix?"

"He's at the tower, keeping an eye out for the enemy."

"I'll go too."

"Wait, Elia." She did though she didn't know why. Her eyes swerved to Noct who walked towards her and when he drew near, his movements were careful even in grace.

"I'll be fine." Elia answered him though she had self doubts if her words were true, "I'll be with Felix."

He shook his head dismissing it, "It's not about…_that_."

"Elia…I…"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Fourty-Five

"Excuse me, you're majesty!"

The door released a high pitched squeal as it was knocked aside. Their heads turned towards the voice and its speaker. Noctis pursed his lips and stared stiffly at the door that closed behind Laus as he scurried to him. Elia watched Noct, his face expressed no acknowledgment towards her gaze. His fist tightened as if fighting some inner turmoil lurking in his thoughts.

He exhaled a gust, "What is it Laus?" His name rolled off his tongue like lead.

"We have informed the commanders, sire." He informed without casting a side glance ignoring Elia completely as if she was never there, "Your men are getting suited and weapons are sharpened as they do."

"And the mages?" asked Noct.

The doors slammed open again and Noctis sighed with the expression _'Oh go ahead and keep slamming the door! It's not like it's an antique or anything_!' It was Valde. His thick fingers combed through his russet beard playfully as though nervous as he joined Laus's side.

"Yes?" asked Noct apathetically.

Valde backtracked a few steps at Noctis's tone, then cleared his throat and toyed with his tie as if it choked him, "The mages have completed the shield sire." Noct's lips twisted up ever so slightly, "Everything is prepared, we are waiting for you….you're majesty."

Elia's eyes swerved from Valde's face to Noct's. She could tell that he was deep in thought for his eyes emptied, a habit she was accustomed to. It made his blue eyes seem _vast_. He collected himself at her thought and nodded to himself agreeing to whatever proposition his ideas had to offer.

"Advisors, return to your posts. Make sure that the men are ready and have them sent out immediately," Laus inclined his head with a deep bow that sickened her. "And go to the woman, children and the elderly and see that they are safely tucked inside with whatever supplies they are in dire need of." He addressed to Valde.

"What of Princess Sera, my Lord?"

Noct stared at Laus and his face hardened, "Have her stay in her quarters with her servants and guards to keep her occupied. Assure of her of my wellbeing."

The advisor nodded and they both murmured their respect for their prince and turned their backs at them. The door hid their aged forms and closed with a quiet click.

Noctis breathed and regained whatever air he seemed to have lost. His blue eyes settled on her face and he posture straightened uncomfortably. Elia only observed him letting the silence sink in. Voices and footsteps could be heard from the other side but showed no sign of intervening. She fumbled with her hands and she licked her lips nervously. The loss of sound made her nervous, terrified even. She brushed aside a strand of her dark bangs away from her face. The memory didn't leave her: his voice was very quiet, almost to a point, unheard as if it didn't want to be spoken. Hushed and hesitant words…

She scratched her jaw absentmindedly, "Was there something you wanted to say before…we were interrupted…?"

He studied her with hollow eyes. He seemed reluctant to answer. It matched the same level of his confusion that flashed in his blue eyes. Then after a few moments of private thought, Noct shook his head, "Nothing." He muttered flicking his eyes to the door, "Nothing at all." His eyes kept staring at the heavy doors with an intense emotion that looked as if he counted on the doors for strength. He sighed and his body leaned as he pressed his weight to his other foot.

Even though she wasn't surprised, it pained her that he had sealed himself away forbidding telling her.

His voice broke her from her disappointment, "Go and get Felix. He has to be there when I put up the shield outside the castle. He's down the hall and to the right and up the spiral staircase…" His lip twisted into that uneven smile, "Not even _you_ can miss it."

Of course he would mock her with her direction skills.

"I won't." she said after she had regained her air to breathe, speaking with the confidence she didn't feel.

Her certain shoulders slumped when she stared up at his face. There was something open about his face making him appear vulnerable. She raised her finger once she spotted what made it seem so and reached out to touch the violet shade beneath his eyes.

He cringed back shaking his head. "Everyone is waiting Elia, bring Felix with you." Elia nodded but her forehead was knit with worry. He gave her that uneven smile again and he placed his thumb against her forehead to smooth out her wrinkles, "You'll see me before we start, I promise."

"Ok." She whispered sidetracked as his thumb slid down the side of her head and down to her jaw.

He peeled his touch away from her skin and he lowered it to his side. Elia's sense of mind returned and she stepped backward and retreated towards the door and ran once it shut firmly behind her.

The invisible trail of Noct's thumb burning her flesh.

* * *

So technically, Noctis didn't back down but was interuppted. (I'm aware of the flaming mail I am soon to get from some fans who want Noctis to just admit it.)

I gave names to the advisors! All latin (of course): Magnus (bald guy with glasses from ffversus trailer. Like a version of Rude from ff7. It means **Great**), Celsus (**Proud**), Valde (**Power**), Arbitror (**Judge**), Valens (**Strong**), Vilicus (**Oversee**), Reor (**Decide**), Fidelis (**Loyal**), Paralitas (**Equality**), Sedo (**Calm**)

I basically couldn't think of any proper name meanings at the time...

~_Animangame02freak_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

_That was so close…too close…_ Noctis breathed in and out trying to regain his composure before anyone could slam back in. His shoulders trembled and he swallowed.

The words were at the tip of his tongue. Sweet and would have dripped off his lips like honey if Laus hadn't arrived. He could feel it in his bones. His heart ached with hopeless yearning and a wish that could be the end of him.

It was filled with such corruption and such malice it could be described as evil. _Nothing is good or bad but thinking makes it so_. He smiled at the quote by William Shakespeare recalling it from one of his studies. Boring as hell as it might have been, how strange it was to remember it when the war was just about to occur. And how the love of a woman brought it out of his memories.

"Life if a paradox." He murmured to himself.

His fingers tugged at the hem of his leather shirt. The door released an abused note as it was swung open violently, Noctis stifled his irritation.

"Come right on in." He encouraged openly, his lips twisting into that uneven, forced smile, "No one's bothering to knock anyways…" His voice trailed off lightly. "It's _not_ like the door isn't _centuries_ of years old or that it's not been my _inheritance_ seen the Kings of old…"

Myles stood at the closed doorway, his large hands on the silver handle of his dark colored cane, grinned at the prince cockily. "We just _don't_ have the time to knock. You know, considering that the enemy is only a few miles away…oh, and my personal favorite, that everyone is as riled as bees are when in a disturbed hive! Ha!" He let out a short laugh knotting his fingers in his starlit beard.

In an un-princely fashion, Noctis leaned his elbows against the surface of his desk and slouched his posture as though bored.

"Well?"

"The advisors are doing what they have been ordered to." Myles replied, "However…there has been a…_small_ problem."

Noctis frowned at the emphasis of 'small'. "What's wrong?"

His advisor's old man twisted irked, "Sera."

"So?"

"_So?_" Myles let out a cruel laugh, "That brat of a fiancée has refused to go to her room until she as seen you with her two eyes. _'Wouldn't be proper for a princess to not say goodbye to her future husband'_" he mimicked. He snorted, "Causing more problems then she needs to…"

Abruptly, something jagged like a knife struck at the connection between him and the barrier in the distance. It was so quick and forceful, he gasped though it didn't hurt. It was just unpleasant. He shook of Myles's surprised gaze and his azure eyes met the window and crossed the room quickly clutching the side of his head. Myles drew near his side and placed a wary hand on Noct's broad shoulder as his breaths released out in vehement gasps.

"I'm alright." He answered Myles's puzzled gaze. His blue eyes stared at the north, "They've crossed the two leagues. They are attacking the gate, Tenebrae's magical barrier."

"Arcebus?" Myles asked astonished, his glare darkened tightening his grip on his cane, "That gate has kept us safe for centuries… until now it seems."

"The mages have been giving part of their magic to the gate to uphold it since the last battle. It will hold out longer then it used to…but… Andreas isn't one of the patient type, he _will _break it." Myles appeared troubled, "We'll be ready when he does." Noct assured him, "Little does he know that he's falling right into our trap."

"A wounded dog, though cornered, can still bite Noctis." Myles murmured. He sighed shaking his head, "But the fact that Andreas will break in isn't what concerns me." His gray eyes fixed on the distance towards the silver mass that rippled over the landscape, "How strange…how could they recruit so many men in such a short time?"

"Numbers don't win a battle."

Myles nodded in agreement with a glassy glare, "But it does help…" his finger tapped his cane's head thoughtfully, "I'm worried for Elia."

Noctis frowned at his doubt in her, "She's a strong warrior Myles. Elia is not the one to be judged." he smirked. "_You_ should know that."

"I know what she can do." Myles growled, "And I'm not judging her." His eyes fixed hungrily back at the distant where the magical barrier released small flicks of light to show that it was being attacked, "No, never." His mouth tightened into a pale line, "But her crystal is the only one in the entire land that's not in your possession Noct. It's hers and hers alone." Myles sighed rubbing his chin.

"Andreas…what could he be thinking?" questioned Noct lowly, "He knows that he can't take my crystal with an army as large as that." His eyes glimpsed how _I bring the Final Sleep_ almost shiver with anticipation.

A snort made Noctis's attention swing over to Myles, his finger glued beneath his chin that was hidden by his silver beard.

"Her crystal is the only one not in your possession." He whispered again.

"I know Myles." He answered, "You already said that."

He shook his head, his gray eyes swallowed by a strange light that whitened his skin, "Hers and hers alone." He repeated again. Myles turned on him, his hands, pale and clammy binding his wrists, "Do you not_ understand _Noctis?! Andreas _knows_ that he cannot take your crystal! He's just as aware of that ratio as you are!" His breath escaped him into a strangled gasp. "After all this time…to see…_another one_…and this time…"

Noctis didn't understand. Myles wasn't making any sense, his words were too quick for him to follow, too short for him to make use. But he hated the fear that was leaking from his gray eyes.

"Even with the number of men Andreas has…he knows it's not enough. You're crystal is beyond his reach but this one is not…" He swallowed shakily, "He is not here for you."

The corners of Noct's lips faltered. The blood from his upper body seemed to leave him and sink to his feet leaving his face devoid of color.

Myles turned towards the window, hands white against his cane, breathing heavily as the truth suffocated him, "He's not going after your crystal this time…he's going after _hers_."

* * *

Arcebus means 'Darkness or Enclosed' Either one works. Darkness fits the 'dark' theme of ffVersus and Enclose is basically a shield. Nice touch.

err...I drew a pic of my character (sorry for it being small) posted as my avatar so enjoy (if you like it) comments would be nice...

Um...let's see (I'm tired right now)

Hope you liked it. I did, especially the last sentence. SUSPENCE is key! :D (I've got chills)

~_Animangame02freak_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

Cold wind sent a shiver down her back as she threw open the small door leading to the outside. The metal clanked quietly beneath her feet as Elia closed the small opening behind her. She was in a watchtower. Pillars casted in shadows seemed monstrous around her and the dome that was perched above her was invisible and hidden from her view. She breathed in the chilly air and rubbed her hands to keep them warm then her metallic blue eyes flicked upward, past her dark bangs.

Her gasp of surprise stopped at her throat.

The dark clouds rumbled releasing small echoes of thunder. Its heavy form had already concealed this part of Tenebrae. All that was left of the light was the pale moonlight that appeared as rays in the distance. Above her head, the cloud swirled.

The streets were empty and almost gave Tenebrae a deserted appearance though that was far from the case. Still it was uneasy to notice the silence other then the distant thunder.

Elia twisted her head sharply and crouched at the sound of grinding stone. Felix didn't seem to be aware of her, she relaxed at seeing him and she walked towards him. She saw how tense he was. His childlike innocent seemed to have left him; his hand was on the handle of his shotgun that was glued to his shoulder. His brown eyes pierced through the curtain of shadows in a fruitless effort of figuring out its secrets.

"Felix."

His head cocked to her, she blinked and her eyes widened at the barrel of his gun that was pointed towards her.

"Oh…Elia." He smiled weakly retreating his shotgun back to his lap, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

_Frighten me?_ Elia notice that her hands were held up in silent surrender. She scowled at the tactless behavior and lowered them to her sides.

"I was here to get you. Noct is waiting, the barrier is ready."

"Really?" he scratched his blond hair, his lips forming an 'o', "…ok. Just give me a minute." His eyes returned beyond. She tilted her head and walked towards him and followed his stare.

In the far distance, something lit before it faded quickly. Before she could question, the light reappeared and just like before, vanished.

"They've reached Arcebus, the gate of Tenebrae. It's what has kept Tenebrae safe and excluded after all these years," His shoulders shrugged, "but not anymore."

Elia nodded showing that she was listening and she fingered the sheath hanging at her side, "I can't wait to defend my country." She whispered letting her fingers skim across its surface. An eager excitement flooded over her and she grinned, "I'll cut through flesh and bone of those intruders and kill them all!" She punched the invisible enemies in front of her, "They won't know what hit them! That what they get…those trespassers and oath-breakers and—"

Her smile faltered when she returned her attention to Felix and she realized how pale he was. His shifted uncomfortably and turned his head. Her breath caught, "Felix…" she bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry…I don't mean _you_…I just….you know…forgot."

When he didn't answer, Elia looked away guilt stricken. She had let her anger and rash delight control her tongue without a thought. _Stupid!_ She scolded herself, _Stupid stupid! _She sighed and glanced back at him and then at the flashing light, "Some of them…must have been your friends."

"Some were." He muttered.

She swallowed at stared pitifully at him with sympathy welling inside her heart. Not for her enemies, never them. But for him. She could never imagine fighting and possibly killing some of her own friends. It was like killing Noctis and by doing that…killing a piece of her heart, a part of herself. Memories would be torn and wouldn't suit any other purpose but to recall the bitter regret and misery. She brush the dark bangs away from her face and didn't stop it when it brush back.

"I'm sorry." Elia whispered, "I honestly didn't know. It just didn't occur to me that you would have…other friends."  
Felix frowned, shockingly surprising her, "Are you saying that you didn't even take into consideration that they were human too?" She could tell that he was scornful towards her then but she didn't answer, "They have hearts like us Elia…or _had _hearts…"

His words made her cringe back. She had never known Felix to have this other side when it dealt with his past. Ashamed by her quick and shallow thoughts, she shut herself up. _Etro…what have I done?_

"My friends and I, we did so many things but we weren't close like we are. But they still helped me." He flicked a stray pebble off the balcony, "But fate put us on different sides."

"You thought differently then they did. It was meant to be."

He laughed spiteful. Elia bit her lip unsettled on how it disturbed her. Felix, the cheerful and always happy guy now angry and aggressive. It was like the world had flipped over!

"Life is cruel." She wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her. "But," Her head (still lowered by the humiliation earlier) peeked up watching his shoulders sink. "Not _all _of life is..."

What was he talking about? Forced to kill people he knew and he didn't think that life wasn't all bad!? Elia shook her head slightly; it was a death sentence in her perspective. How could he live with it?

"But…don't you miss them?" Elia asked feeling very small.

Felix turned his head and there was no touch of sadness when he smiled. "Yeah, I do. But, I got to meet _you_ right? That ought to count for something."His light lit his eyes and he grinned merrily, "I also got to befriend Noct and Gareth and Durante."

"And Myles?"

He rubbed his head and seemed reluctant, "Yeah, him too." He sighed, not one of pity but assured and confident, "Sometimes…my memories of my past catches up with me and I feel like I'm drowning in them." He admitted. "But I think of all that I have now and I'm happy. I'm thankful for that because my life could be worse."

Wisdom seemed to flow from Felix's lips and she almost wondered if he was a scholar. It was strange still listening to someone as carefree like him to say such serious things.

"Like being dead?"

Felix laughed and she enjoyed it. He covered his mouth and clamped his hand over it remembering that he was outside. Elia felt the stupidity too and if he wasn't bothered by it, neither should she.

"Yeah, that would suck." He grinned. Then closing the distance between them with two steps, he hugged her. "Thanks for being my friend." He said.

His words touched her and she felt frightened by it. Frightened by how warm it sounded like a person would say before departing.

"Felix…" she struggled to find her breath, "are you… leaving?"

His grin failed to capture her and he noticed when he saw that. "I'm leaving with you." He said, "But in case…if we do part…I want you to know." He gasped when her grasp on him tightened, "Don't choke me."

"Thank you for being my friend too." Elia realized that she was crying, her voice wasn't shaking but she felt wet tears brim at the corner of her eyes.

Felix wiped the tears quickly with the back of his long fingers, "Hey now! Don't cry on me! Noct won't forgive me if I do!"

Elia laughed weakly, "Sorry. Noct would be…." She trailed off and she gasped, "Ah! He's waiting for us!"

"What?"

"He told me to come up here to bring you down! He needs to put up the shield and he isn't doing it without us!" She was running towards the door and flung it open.

Felix swore, "Damn it!" he closed it and was careful not to slip on the steps of the spiral staircase, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!?"

"I did!"

"But you didn't remind me!"

"You were telling me about your past!"

"You _could have _interrupted me you know!"

"Hey! I'm touched by those kinds of things!"

They landed on the ground and took off through the hallways. "You know, even for being a prince, Noct isn't patient!" He yelled swerving a corner.

Elia rolled her eyes, "Like I don't know that already?" She gasped trying to maneuver though the servants that were running at similar speeds, "He's a pain at forgiving too!"

Felix laughed, "_Right._" He didn't believe her. His merry brown eyes widened as dinner plates, "AH! BURLY MAN AT TWELVE O' CLOCK!" She glanced up and saw another body running towards them, Felix took the clear aisle leaving her trapped between the two bodies.

Without a thought, she slid between the man and Felix. Adrenaline seemed to rush into her brain because she saw everything with sharp clarity. Gareth was open mouthed staring at her before his face became a blur as she ran forward. He was running the other direction.

"Gareth?" she whispered ignoring the burning sensation. She kept running.

Felix whistled, "Damn! That was awesome!" He shook his head keeping his pace up with her, "Just when I thought you were done with your surprises." He peeked back, "What is _he _doing? He's going the wrong way!" He laughed, "Idiot!"

"Take that back moron!" Felix squeaked as Gareth's hulky figure followed them a mere step away, "You two are the idiots! I was on my way to go grab you guys!" The three ran and slid towards their left Gareth asked, "What took you two?"

"Don't _you _start!" Elia growled.

"Blame Elia, she didn't tell me!"

"Yes I did!" she snapped feeling her legs burn and she wondered if she was the only one. "I just…got sidetracked; you can go blame _Felix_ for that!"

"Etro, you two just _have _to keep wanting to get the last word in don't you?"

"Just shut up Gareth!"

Gareth only laughed finding Elia's comment no threat. Elia spun around the bend at Gareth's request and she slowed her pace with much difficultly. The advisors weaved into the halls and she glanced around panting heavily with the two men behind her. Her legs were trembling as she took a step forward trying to decode what was going on. The voices of the advisors seemed to fall on her ears in another tongue that muddled her mind.

"It hasn't started yet." Elia glanced at Durante who crossed towards them from the other side of the hallway. His was calm when he drew closer to them and she was unable to find her own tongue luckily Gareth found his.

"What?" Gareth asked hoarsely, "But…Noctis…" a deep breath, "he said that he…was…going to…"

Durante eyed them coolly and he smiled pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Well…he is but he got distracted."

His head turned to his right and his heavy lids flicked at the distance. Sera and Noct were there. The princess had donned on a silk gown that trailed behind in a river of onyx. Her lips were moving in speech, much too far for Elia to hear. Noct was a statue before her, and his lips barely moved as he replied to whatever his fiancée had said.

Sera turned her head as if to hide tears. Her fiancé did nothing to comfort her and his muscular arms were limp to his side. With a swift movement, the princess had lifted her head. Noct turned his head a little making her press, perhaps her final good-bye kiss on his cheek. For a moment she looked hurt and she shook her lovely head and the guards who stood nearby followed her as she left him.

"Rejected." Felix sang softly.

Gareth smacked him but he was having trouble hiding his own pleasure. Durante and Elia (ignoring the two) kept watching Noct.

"He looks like he's in pain." Durante noted as Noctis twisted his body making his way towards them. His gloved hand was placed to his cheek

To wipe away the kiss.

* * *

I'm on a roll. That's all I can say. (And a road block is to come soon, I can tell)

Tell me what you liked, thought was funny or practically anything!

_~Animangame02freak_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

"Took you two awhile." Noctis accused them when his hand fell to his side. He raised a dark eyebrow at them, who both flinched.

"Her fault." Felix pointed a finger at Elia, who scowled and knocked his finger away from the back of her head.

"Was not!" She growled under her breath crossing her arms and sulked.

Noct's lips formed a smile and he let out a breath shaking his hand loftily. Elia glanced away from her silence and examined his face with a fixed eye. Beneath his eyes stained the purple hue and it disturbing to her at how tired he appeared. And the fact that the enemy was practically at their doorstep wasn't comforting her.

"What did Sera want anyways?" Durante asked.

Noct's smile waned into a grim line.

"She only wanted to see me, in case if this was the last time she would ever see me again." Noctis told him.

She was a bit taken back by the manner of his speech. There was no sign of worry across his striking face or any look of sadness in his eyes. It was just so casual; he just could have been discussing the weather of a Sunday morning.

_He knows that death will be the last thing to stop him from protecting Tenebrae_, Elia thought.

"About time she left." Her head cocked at Myles who tapped the bottom of his cane against the hard floor. For being an old man, he had admirable stealth. "She's causing too much trouble if you ask me. A royal pain in the ass." Felix snickered. Myles rolled his eyes. He twirled his cane in his hands and placed a hand on the shaft and pulled. Something scraped against metal and suddenly Elia found herself staring at a blade that extended from the center of the cane. It's sharp tip gleamed in the lighted corridor, "You're a pain in the ass yourself boy! _You_, for being late."

Felix backpedaled into Gareth, who seemed likewise taken back by the cane that secretly had housed a sharp blade.

"Wow…." Elia murmured awestruck stroking the metal frame of it blade with a dainty finger, "Where did you get _that_?"

"Where _did_ you get that?" asked Felix.

"This is my… _Cold Steel Stainless Head Sword Cane_." Myles said grinning delighted by swinging it like a toy, "Bought it for me ages ago at the Venalicium. Do _you_ likeit?"

"I do." Elia said amazed as he sheathed it to resemble its cane-like state.

Gareth shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's cool." He leaned closer to Felix and muttered in an undertone, "_Great_. Now other then the _cane_ to smack us, he also has a _sword_ to stab us with too!"

Elia puckered her lips to bit down the smile. Myles heard him and poked his shin, "You're lucky that the war is about to start or else I'd hit you."

"I know." He sounded thankful.

"O come on!" Felix shouted exasperated waving his hands in the air, "What about _Elia_? Why does everyone blame me for everything?!"

"Because normally _you're _the one who starts it in the first place, Mr. Obvious."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Ok first: I do something. _THEN _you can blame me for it!"

Elia held up her hands sliding between the two men hoping to ease the tension, "Myles…" she smiled at him remorsefully, "it was_ my_ fault."

"See?"

She eyed him flatly behind her, "Shut up Felix."

"Shutting."

"But then again…" she added, "He _did _make me forget so he's partially to blame."

Myles growled 'whatever' under his breath and he turned his attention to Noctis, "The council is waiting for you Noct, if you're ready."

Noctis nodded, "I am."

The advisor nodded curtly at him and he snapped around and marched towards the distant space. Elia followed behind him. Besides Myles was Durante and behind her were Gareth and Felix (who both strayed far from Myles's sword-disguised-like-a-cane) as Noctis strolled by her side. She wondered how he could be so calm as if today was just a regular Sunday morning for him when the war was about to take place!

Sparkles of metal broke her away from curious questions and she stepped around Myles to see. Rows of men, armed in armor strode past them in single formation. Their helms gleamed like polished stars and the chain mail tinkered beneath the heavy steel that plated them. Sheathed blades were strapped to their waist, brushing against their thighs with their waxed shields strapped to their gloved forearms. The knights brushed past him, keeping their heads up high as if condemned of some high honor and Elia listened to their footsteps clank against the wall releasing the sound of metal scrapping against the hard marble floor.

The unit of no more then twenty were down the hall when she was still staring after them in wonder.

"You did that." Noctis said as the men's bodies disappeared behind a door that was far beyond. "And that's not even a piece of what we have."

Elia blinked breaking free from the fantasy and looked up at him, "Show me all of them."

His lips shaped a smile, "Not yet." His eyes left her eyes and dropped significantly to the lower base of her throat.

She felt the chain burn against her skin and she glanced away at being consciously aware of being small. Elia looked. In front of them loomed a pair of heavy and shadowed engraved doors that seemed to stretch towards ceiling that was too, cast in darkness. The feeling of being small tripled.

Myles walked towards the doors and reached for the door knob. Elia recoiled watching him. He couldn't possibly think that he was _that _strong to pull back monstrous gates. She waited staring at the top of the doors waiting for it to pull and give in to the old man (with some hope anyways).

"Elia? What are you doing?"

She snapped back to attention. Gareth was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, Felix just looked plain confused. Elia glanced around them and blinked. There was a smaller door that Myles held opened Noctis was looking back at her, his form in the entryway with Durante a step behind.

Her cheeks flamed, "Oh. I thought that the whole door would open."

"What?" Myles glanced up and then he laughed, "I couldn't open _that_ big of door, why would I try?"

"Then why does it have the appearance of being so…_large_?" Elia asked annoyed by being fooled by a door.

Noct shrugged, "Just for looks. It _does _look fancy doesn't it?"

"_Whatever_." She muttered in an understatement rolling her eyes. She shrugged off the comment despite the small smile that played on the prince's lips.

When Gareth closed the door behind them, Elia stared at the open and large balcony. Its pasty colored marble was carved into artistic perfection and she ran a finger over its even surface and inspected it curiously. She blinked feeling a presence loom over her and her eyes traveled up from the balcony towards the side of the castle. Or, what was attached it. There, etched out of the castle's wall was a giant form of a woman, sculpted out of gray stone from her gray clothing and gray but flawless limbs. Her form was imposing, and could match perhaps any mortal woman with her beauty: her lips chiseled into a kind smile with thoughtful eyes. They were so tender, even carved from the gray stone. Elia's eyes dropped towards the woman's hands: hands that were clasped in prayer.

_Perhaps she's praying for us_, Elia thought.

Someone cleared his throat emphasizing, her body twisted sharply and she stared at the aged faces of the advisors who formed a half a circle around them, waiting and hushed by the haunting shadow that drifted over the land. Her steps were quiet when she approached the advisors but made no sign to speak.

"The cloud has nearly concealed Tenebrae." Magnus rumbled, his form giant compared to Noctis as in large steps he approached the prince.

Many of the advisors turned their heads upright but didn't speak as if in fear that the cloud had ears. Elia looked up and stared intently at the distance, watching on of the morning's sunlight rays swallowed by moving shadow. It was as if watching another being executed before her, tragic and terrifying.

Light flashed, a brilliant spark that made the advisors spin on their feet and run to the balcony's edge to watch the barrier peel away to its invisible state before relighting at it was struck again.

"And the enemy is on their way of breaching Arcebus." Aequitas's thin voice weaved through the startled watchers as the light faded from their view.

Elia felt eyes digging into her like knives and she glanced at who the hostility was from. She couldn't be more surprised or expectant seeing Laus. His hands griped the balcony's fine railing, his hands white on the steel braced as if to tear the metal apart. Of course he wouldn't look at her and that she didn't have a care to mind. She shook her head slightly forgoing him and paid little heed to him but to Valens, who studied the distance with a tortured expression.

"Do not give up hope." She whispered.

Their attention turned to her and she couldn't help but to be bewildered by how intense their eyes were upon her. Each of them was filled with yearning, seeking for something that she apparently had that transfixed them. Her crystal pressed against her skin and she was calm.

"They come." Gareth said tearing away all attention from her, "The…Ministers..."

Elia glanced back and was filled by the same quiet that had taken everyone else. Goosebumps layered her arms staring at the door as a wave of cold air brushed over her. Then somewhere in that unlit dark, she heard a sound fainter then a falling footstep. Out of the door, and without a sound, swept out a being in a hooded cloak, black as night, flanked by others who wore the similar attire shadowing his footsteps. Something about their movements chilled her to the bone, something unnatural that didn't seem to exist in this world nor the other. Dark shadowed spirits, commanded by the Great Goddess of Death herself.

Off their tongues rolled strange words that sent her skin crawling at the ominous tone it carried. But pricking like a thin needle through her fear, she felt a faint familiarity to the words spoken.

"It's Latin." She whispered.

"Yes." Noctis whispered as two more followed waving strange ornaments that released a hazy smoke with each swish of the silver chain.

"I thought that you were the only one who could speak the dead language." said Elia not tearing her eyes from the display of elegance, "You being…a prince and all."

"I am since I'm of _regius cruorem_."

"English please?"

Noct smirked giving her a tender eye, "Since I'm _royal blood. _All members of the royal families speak it, it's inscribed in their blood, to speak Latin, I mean."

"Hm." She muttered focusing on the Latin that rolled of the priest's lips, "What are they saying?"

"They are calling out for Goddess Etro. They want her to be with us and are saying words of protection in hopes of us defeating our enemies."

Elia fidgeted at the last word and glanced at Felix, who appeared unfazed by the language the priest's were speaking. Who were the enemies now? Were _enemies _once Felix's companions before he was sentenced to die and before he fled to Tenebrae? Or are they the men who had killed people and were sent out to destroy all life here?

She was so twisted up in these questions, that she jumped when Noctis touched her shoulder briefly. A mellow curiosity reflected off his eyes and Elia didn't answer when one of the dark robed ministers swept towards them in smooth steps. The hood concealed his face is shadow but she felt invisible eyes probing her face. Slowly in her mind, she became away of an odd prick that tapped against the barriers. The minister stepped closer over her, covering her body in shadow as he leaned forward. A crashing weight pressed itself harder on her mind and she felt her knees buckle to its strength.

"_Minister._"

The pressure against her retreated at Noct's stern voice and he stepped back. Her thoughts fell back into her mind as if a balloon in her head had popped leaving her muddled and disoriented. To hre relief, strong arms came around her before her legs collapsed. Myles looked down at her concerned and glowered at the hooded minister who was directed towards her still, his thoughts concealed.

Noctis was staring from Elia to the Minster, "She is not the enemy, Minister."

The stranger beneath the hood did not answer. Nor did he protest. Instead with deviant steps, he turned to the Prince, towering over him by a foot.

"Goddess Etro, bides thee greeting, _Light of the Night Sky._" Elia almost screamed. It was as if a serpent's form lied beneath the dark mass of cloth and spoke with a slippery and high voice, unable to identify as a man but not quite a woman.

Noctis did not speak and he nodded respectfully at the name of the Goddess. The hooded minister bowed down low to one knee, his head to Noct's chest. With deliberate slowness, he hissed, "We have come here as mere vessels of power. Power of the Goddess, who wants us to bestow upon you a great power to help your cause." Elia watched how his trembling hand reached towards Noctis, outstretched as if condemned of a high honor.

"Then I accept." Noct stared at the hand before him and his fingertips hovered over the priest's hand. "Stand back." He warned.

His blue eyes flashed to Myles and he angled his head towards Elia. Myles nodded and he crossed to Elia and gently pulled her back. The advisor's watched Noctis with hopeful eyes, some even terrified. Elia didn't know what feeling to feel but only thought of him: glorious.

Noctis closed his eyes (and she saw the exhaustion) and placed his hand on the knelt minister's palm. Light forked from their connection and like lightning cracked around them. The advisors stumbled back against the walls and the railing of the balcony and clung to it as if they were hanging on for dear life.

"_Oh please_." Myles muttered.

She blinked trying to see beyond the dazzling light, trying to find Noct who was hidden from her sight. "What is going on?" she asked squinting.

"He's using the crystal to help set up the barrier." Myles said closing his eyes to look away from the bright glare. "He's calling to it."

A voice, low reached to her like a seeking hand and she could hear words weaving through the light. She couldn't understand. And when she tried, the voice fell away and then Elia felt heat coursing through her veins and a light made her look down and curl her body to hide its glow. Her crystal…it was glowing.

* * *

Told ya that I'd have a writer's block soon.

To find a pic of Myles's sword/cane weapon: Go to google, type in: Cold Steel Stainless Head Sword Cane and it should be there from a website called: knifecenter

Tell me what you liked!

Venalicium means 'market' in Latin

~_Animangame02freak_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

_No… _She gasped clutching the part of fabric that concealed her crystal pendant. A voice, chanting low made her shake her head trying to hide the crystal's startling light. _Noctis! Stop it!_ _You're calling mine too!_

Myles glanced down at Elia. His gray eyes widened at the light her crystal pendant was providing and his head swerved back to Noctis, lost in the light.

He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her up, "Don't sit. That'll cause suspicion."

She angled her body towards Myles and away from the other advisors (who noticed nothing from her for they were too transfixed on Noct's light) and placed her glowing crystal in her palm and curled her fingers around it in a vain effort to hide its brilliant light. The skin of her hands let out a glow of its own and the crystal's light gave her fair skin a red complexion.

Myles quickly placed his large hands down overlapping hers and shading the light and he bent his ear closer to hear her whisper, "Noct…he's calling it."

He stared at her, at first disbelieving. He licked his dry lips, "How…is that possible?" His fingers pressed harder against her hands, "Could they be…connected?" Myles shook his head dismissing a thought in his mind, "But…._nothing_ is impossible…" His gray eyes stared hard into her eyes and she couldn't blink. His gaze was unyielding and seeking, trying to find something inside of her. Answers to his silent thoughts. She wasn't sure if he found the answer but Myles looked away back to Noct's direction and the muscles of his forearm tensed making her wince by his tight hold. "Look."

Her gray-blue eyes did and her fingers latched her crystal harder positive that its uneven sides would no doubt leave indents on her palm. The light that had surrounded Noctis and the mage had dimmed. Standing in the center was Noctis and the minister, who stood up and back away quickly as if dealing with a dangerous animal. She let out a sigh of relief thankful that he was safe and she peeked down to her hands and pulled her fingers away to watch the light from her own crystal fade until it laid dull on her palm. Elia concealed it with her fist and kissed her knuckles. Myles snorted.

And she saw why when she looked back up at him again.

Light, blue as his eyes, crept and outlined his body, consuming him like a wildfire. Every strand of his hair was gleaming with the crystal's glow and she saw the beauty that transfixed her. He was like a young god, in the glowing flesh.

Elia glanced at Myles, who stared as if he had just electrified. But there was no sign of fear in those gray eyes of his, only a deep reverence and shy disbelieve. The advisors were another thing. Laus was a ghost in black clothing, Aeguitas was a frozen statue and others seemed to take a few steps back. Even Magnus, the giant Magnus, seemed to shrink in size at the sight.

Gareth smiled pleased to see that Noct was ok (obviously not frightened by the power that encased Noct as the advisors were) while Durante crossed his arms showing no sign of surprise. Felix, however, toyed with his shotgun not even paying attention, finding the whole thing boring for his tastes (which Elia had no idea how he could think so!)

Elia patted her crystal back beneath her shirt to conceal it and she tilted her head surprised by how Noctis hadn't stirred yet. His eyes were closed as if in slumber and she along with everyone else, waited for him. His lip twitched as she wondered if he was conflicting with a part of himself. What side won, she didn't know but when his eyelids reopened, his irises, she saw, had turned into their scarlet hue. Her breath caught and gasps arouse from the staggered advisors. His red eyes narrowed slightly, unhappily, but pinned Elia's gaze like an arrow would a rabbit. She didn't flinch or try to look away. His blood irises grazed over her face when she smiled at him. He blinked showing that he had seen it, noted it, and he turned away focusing on the dark clouds that had hung overhead forgotten. Arcebus lit in the distance and Elia noticed how bright each blow was becoming.

_They're almost there_. And her insides flip-flopped.

Noct's strange eyes narrowed at the gate and he frowned deep indents into his skin. A sudden gust erupted from his body that reported like a cannon. Elia held up her arm to shield her eyes keeping her feet planted not wanting to get swept off her feet.

The light around h is body brightened and deepened in shade. A waxy like glass took shape around his form and, like water, it swelled and engulfed everything. The bubble of light expanded and heighted in shape as it washed over the castle's tallest tower that made her crane her neck trying to see. Gasps and murmurs of amazement filled the sealed air, each head tilting back trying to see the barrier fully with their own eyes. Magnus tilted his dark glasses up to see and barely had to tilt his spine back to look up. As they watched, the outer coating of the barrier lost its bright glow but appeared as a giant dome chiseled out of a pale blue glass that reflected like a mirror.

Elia returned her eyes to Noct, who grew dim around his form. Then it was over, the light had snuffed out like candlelight and the enchantment along with the godlike glow seemed to leave him.

She smiled at him and at the barrier that hung over the castle. Then she noticed how his body swayed unsteady beneath his feet. It was a good enough warning. Elia ran towards him and caught him as he collapsed down to one knee, his chest expanding and deflating with breath. She placed an arm around his waist and hung his right arm over her neck.

Elia turned her head to him and was met with the blue eyes head-on.

"Are you—?"

"I'm alright." He said quietly taking a deep breath. Noctis held out his free hand, she noticed that it was shaking. "I guess…I shouldn't have used all that power alone." He smiled weakly, "Too late though…huh?"

A breathless laugh burst from her lips, "Yeah. Now you're an idiot." She clamped her jaw shut shocked at her mindless remark at calling the prince an 'idiot' in front of his advisors. Elia glanced back to see any sign of disapproval on the councilor's faces.

Noct's gloved fingertips pulled her chin back to face him, "Don't worry about them."

"Are you tired?" she asked brushing his dark bangs away from his piercing blue eyes to touch the soft violet hidden beneath. His skin was smooth and warm.

He sighed closing his eyes for a long moment, "Later."

Her legs trembled trying to lift him but he helped push himself up with some strength. Gareth moved towards them to help but Noct shook his head refusing.

Elia cocked her head up to the mages who approached Noctis and knelt respectfully before they turned their back to him and disappeared inside. She stared wistfully after them wishing that she could move with that grace.

A shrilling crack pierced the air, Elia winced clasping her left ear. Her metallic blue eyes swerved back towards Arcebus and gasped.

The barrier was visible retaining it glass like appearance. A thin crack glowing of a paler light scarred its glossy surface and she watched in horror as a small line blossomed forth from it like veins releasing a sound similar to a whip or chipping crystal. She glanced up at Noctis and was frightened by his face that was devoid of all color, contorted in pain.

She touched his face, her grasp on him firmer, "It's going to be ok." She told him though going pale herself, "Everyone inside! Hurry!"

The advisors flooded around her, even Laus, though he didn't seem to be obeying her but his own conscious. _At least he's going in_, she put in thoughtfully. She grunted and heaved Noct's weight on her shoulders and accompanied him into the castle turning her back on the gate that continued to fracture apart.

"Are you alright, my lord?" asked Valde.

Noctis nodded making some of the tension from his advisor's lessen somewhat. Elia held him up as he walked, his steps being lengthy made her almost quicken her pace to keep up. He was heavier that she recalled him to be, or else she was just that weak. She glanced at the muscles that knotted his bare arm and she shivered.

Before her and when she glanced around his body occasionally, she saw the metal gleaming off the polished armor of guards armed with spears or some other form of weaponry. Their cloaks, dark as night, flapped behind their feet.

The servants were on full alert after the news had spread of the giant crack across Arcebus's surface. They were either running with a tray of buns for the people and carrying a large bundle of blankets. Either way: they were running. Each face, female and male, were hard with worry and some were desperate trying to stay calm. It hurt Elia inside to see the terror and uncertainty.

Noct's face had regained partial color but sometimes his face screw into silent agony. But he was calm somehow, even in pain. She admired how composed he was in the face of fire. His leather clothing however seemed to burn her skin and she inhaled the cool air trying not to show any of the heat that flushed throughout her body.

Behind her was Gareth, who strayed close to Noct's other side in case if Elia appeared too exhausted to hold him (which she was grateful for). He didn't seem offended when Noct refused his preposel to help him but was smiling impressed at Elia, perhaps marveling that she could even support Noctis, who was a head taller and heavier then she was.

Durante was talking to Felix grimly behind them; both of their faces heavy, with sparks of resolve in their eyes. And closer to her then the two was Myles and the steady thud of his cane seemed to keep her in tempo with each step.

Her breaths escaped from her lips in gasps and she felt her own legs growing heavy. Gareth stepped over to her side.

_Perhaps seeing the frustration on my face_, she figured.

He bent down from his hulky form and lowered his head to whisper, "Elia, I think Noctis can walk on his own now."

_Or not…_

She stiffened and it took her a moment to let the words actually get to her mentally. Noctis had stopped, his blue eyes peering down upon her. Durante was gazing at her with a curious eye and Felix was smiling that silly smile. Myles stuffed his black pipe into his mouth indifferent.

"Oh." Her arms retreated behind her back where she clasped them tightly, "Sorry."

Elia was conscious of gray eyes that were boring into the back of her skull as he searched for something in his left pocket. Gareth chuckled deep in his throat. Noctis stretched rubbing his arms. A small flame lit a small match, burning as Myles held it close as if he was trying to discover the secret of fire's existence.

"Don't be." Myles muttered as the fire burned dangerously close to his finger. Then, he cupped his hands and with a small spark, he puffed out a circlet of gray smoke waving the match's fume away from his face, "It's not like Noctis was going to say anything anyways…"

Noctis froze and narrowed his eyes at his advisor, who took no notice of it, and he continued to rub his shoulders, this time, cautiously.

"You're highness." Everyone's head turned towards a breathless servant and Elia watched him take a deep breath before continuing, "There's a problem."

He brush aside revealing two men: one in front and the other in back, both of them dressed in the proper attire of black, carrying a small bed that was draped by a colorless blanket. It appeared as a hazy ghost in the dark corridors. Elia wrinkled her nose at a strange scent that suddenly filled the air as it drew near. The bed settled with quiet tap and one of them stepped forward and pulled back the sheet to reveal was laid beneath it. She clasped her gloves over her mouth in horror.

There was a body there. Or at least…what she thought was one.

She couldn't tell if it was a male or female but the body was badly misshapen and deformed with its limbs sprawled. A left arm was dethatched from a socket making her cringe back at the sight. Dark clothing that concealed the body was in tatters and she could see that it was a man's body. His pale eyes were open and mouth ajar in a soundless scream. Beneath the gaps of the clothes over his body, she could see his bone amidst the flesh and the stench of blood wafted off his body towards her. Elia turned her head slightly trying to not breathe in the foul odor that made her stomach churn.

Felix back up, clearly as disturbed as Elia was and his hand was white against the handle of his gun. Myles shook his head in disappointment and murmured soft prayers under his breath.

"Who is this?" Noctis asked quietly, Gareth hovered by his side quiet.

"His surname is Labes, my lord." One of the carriers replied keeping his eyes adverted from the prince and the body, "He was one of the guards who patrolled the southern border of Arcebus. A bomb triggered beneath his feet and so…well, you see the results." His eyes, shaded flicked up to her and he tilted his gaunt face up, "The enemy is near breaking the gate, sire."

Noct nodded and Elia turned her head to hide her disgust. Her muscles tensed and coiled until she no longer felt them and ached.

"Everyone, to your posts." Noct ordered. Myles nodded and he swooped a small kiss upon Elia's head and departed. At the tilt of Noctis's head, Gareth followed the advisor and their forms were hidden in the shadow-filled corridors.

Elia didn't tear her eyes from the dead man's face until it was once again hidden beneath the black veil. Her breath trembling, she stepped back clutching her stomach and her crystal pierced her skin with its icy surface. Quickly without a glance at anyone, she turned and sprinted into the corridors, running far, _far_ from the body. She rounded a corner and tried not to bump into the servants that stared after her momentarily distracted by their own tasks as she didn't stop. The scent of the man's blood seemed to surround her mind in a thick haze and fueled her to not stop. Elia threw open the nearest door her eyes caught and slammed it behind her pinching the bridge of her nose. The empty room bathed in silence (broken by her heavy breathing) with a window as its only escape to the outside world. Her metallic blue eyes strayed beyond the glass towards Arcebus, that was near cracking and she watched another vein of a fissure blossom forth.

At seeing the gate, images of the bloodied corpse made her gag. Her stomach shuddered and twisted; she collapsed on her knees and fought the urge to be sick. The memories seemed to flow into her mind like water, drowning her with images of not just the man but every man she had killed and reliving the feeling of breaking an arm or leg and hearing the sounds of pierced armor and split flesh and bone. Her eyes opened and she saw something new. She saw the light that flashed in their eyes before she had torn life away from their bodies.

How many of Felix's friends had she killed without realizing it?

Elia gasped clutching her stomach when it churned uncomfortably as she tasted the metallic coppery scent of blood that wafted throughout her. She was trembling, her shoulders shaking and she saw all the colors in front of her eyes mix together. Air retched free from her and she shivered.

She covered her mouth to silence the choked heaves that bubbled up her throat and tried to hide her shame. Her skin crawled as pierced with ice and she gagged again, her head burning.

"Elia."

Her eyes surrendered to darkness. Cool, gloved hands touched her forehead, that was aflame with heat and another around her midriff clinging her to him. "It's alright." Noctis murmured as dry sobs escaped her, "It's alright." She realized that he had used the same words she had used to assure him and she blinked away the wetness in her eyes.

_A warrior shouldn't be acting like this!_ She thought bitterly, her palm muffling her cries. _I should be used to it. If so, then why am I shaking? Why?_

Noct shushed her with quiet whispers and pressed her against the ground that seemed that it was spinning to her. She was delirious. Elia laid there feeling minutes tick by and conscious of Noct's looming form. The feeling seemed to leave her like a wave and her stomach unclenched for its ordeal. She found clarity again as her vision focused to produce sharp images.

"I'm weak." Elia's voice cracked, "Just when everyone is counting on me, I break."

Noctis shook his head and shushed her again, "You're just under a lot of stress." he assured her.

"I probably killed some of Felix's friends." She breathed against the ground.

"That could not be helped. It's the way things are now. If you didn't kill them, you would be in their stead."

"I still feel horrible about it."

He shook his head, "Elia..."

Elia wasn't listening and her cheek lifted against the cool stone to look up at him. She raised a finger and touched the violet shade beneath his eyes, "You're tired." He sighed as her finger brushed against the skin as she fingered the lavender's shape.

"But I'll live." He replied despite that his eyes blinked rather slowly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. _You're _the one that needs to sleep."

"I can't." She pushed her upper body with her palms but he pushed her down. In fact, he didn't even try to hold her down. Ignoring the twinge of anger at how pitifully weak the emotions had left her she said, "I don't want to. I have duties, I have to practice, I have to—"

"Sleep." He whispered softly twisting a strand of her hair around her ear. Her eyes wavered hearing his lips bend over her ear,"Sleep…"

----

The heavy smoke was burning her lungs, she gasped for air trying to evade the crumbling architect of steel and stone. High pitched sounds made her scream clasping her ears. Her knees collapsed on the ground, her arms trembling. Elia cocked up her head hearing the screams of the dying and orders of regrouping. Her metallic blue eyes widened feeling her hand touching something disgustingly warm. She let a gasp and crawled back, her hands smeared with gore and knees painted red. Her scream pierced the air trying to escape…trying to regain her courage.

Then…the blood didn't seem warm. Or else it wasn't the blood that had lost its heat…

She felt cold.

Her eyes traveled down to her stomach were she saw a blade of metal cutting through her skin. A shadow swept over her and Elia turned her head to stare up at the looming presence and stared at the grin that took delight at her pain and misery. Then the smile split apart as he let out his a belovant type of laughter. It was triumphant and his smile flashed into her dimming sight as it echoed in her ears.

She had failed.

He won. She had lost.

----

Something touched her bare arm and Elia woke with a start.

* * *

First off, I wish to thank SavageXKill for helping out with my writer's block (which I SO called was coming) Thank you! XD

So, I had a dream. Really strange. Go to Lightning and Noctis's forums if you want to read it if that interests you (under topic of Final Fantasy Dreams?)

Labes means 'misfortune' ( in latin) (ALL OF THEM WILL BE!)

Thanks for those who were patiant for me! THANK YOU!

Tell me what you liked (yes, mandatory)

~_Animangame02freak_

PS: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE IS BEING SOLD IN JAPAN! AWESOME!!!! XD


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

"You must get up Elia." Durante said sorrowfully shaking her shoulder gently, "Arcebus is near collapsing."

He stood up from his bent over posture and held out his hand to pull her up. Elia wasn't looking at him and her fingers trailed her stomach and a chill trembled down her spin remembering the blade stinging edge. Slowly, her fingertips touched the fabric that concealed her crystal, cold against her skin. She didn't dare try to see it with her own two eyes, not with Durante there.

He cleared his throat loudly emphasizing his thinning impatience snapping his fingers for her to take his reaching hand. Her lips twitched a smile and she took his hand letting him pull her back on her feet. She noticed the sheath attached to his right side that housed a smallsword.

"Where is he?" She asked as she brushed off her skirt and made sure that it concealed the hidden shorts beneath.

"Noct's with the others." He replied watching her tug at her gloves, "I was sent to go get y—"

A split crack reported through the air and Elia turned towards the window. Another crack marred its smooth surface.

"Hurry!" His voice was shaking with suppressed alarm, "We have to get to Noct, _now_."

She nodded and the door slammed violently behind them but neither of them seemed to care. The hallways seemed to loom over her now that made the shadows grow. Servants bristled out of their way, out of anyone's way (as a matter of fact), frightened. Catching a glimpse of Arcebus in the distance, that appeared as a mere blur to her vision through the glass windows, she could see how thin it was becoming. Losing its strength and soon, it would collapse just as Durante had predicted.

_But how long will it be until then?_ She asked herself as the magical gate was hidden from her again as she ran behind Durante_._

Her boots skidded to a halt when Durante slowed his pace as they drew near another imposing door. He shut the door behind her and she realized that she was on a staircase. Steps flowed down in front of her a few yards away in an enthrall display. Elia twisted her neck to look up. The familiar sight of the woman made of stone made her captivated by how truly large she was. She could see the balcony that Noctis had set up the barrier from here. As she stared at the woman carved of gray, she felt the feeling of helplessness shroud her but she discarded the thought by staring at the stone hands that prayed. A glimmer of silver caught her eye.

Her eyes seemed to pop out of her skull. It was a soldier, no; not just _a _soldier but hundreds of them, perhaps even more. Their polished helms gleamed in the light scarce to them and displayed the weapons that was strapped to their backs or sides. Elia bit her lip unable to stop her eyes from drinking in the sight of such an army. Noct's army…._her_ army.

Then she turned her eyes away from the sight and she saw the leader of the army himself.

He was standing at one level of the grand staircase, its sides lined with giant, gray lamps that let out a subtle glow that reflected off the onyx marble of the stairway.

Despite his clothes being as dark as the shadows like the clouds that had spread, Noctis's blue eyes somehow pierced her in the gloom, even when he wasn't looking at her. To her surprise, he wasn't dressed in armor that she had expected considering that he was the only and last heir to the throne. But then…her eyes caught the glimmers of invisible weaponry that hovered around him, ready to be summoned when needed. Elia smiled, _those _things…were his armor. Behind him was Gareth, twirling the silver chain of his cross necklace that glinted in the light. His face was stiff with a quiet air around him and he raised his arm, knotted with thick muscles, and stroked the handle of his broadsword strapped to his back as if to reassure that it was sharp. At Noctis's left was Felix whose face was clouded staring hard at the black clouds.

Noctis's hand wavered at his right side, by his pockets, when he noticed Elia trailing behind Durante as they walked down the stairs.

"So…this is it, huh?" She asked when she approached him.

At first, he looked unease by an unknown factor but the emotion quickly passed as he smiled at her but with a touch of somberness that dulled his bright eyes.

"Yes."

Elia gave him a twitchy smile filled with uncertainty. Watching the light that played over his face, she noticed a certain change on his features: the purple shadows beneath his eyes were gone.

An earsplitting crack interrupted the stillness. Everyone's head swerved towards the source and gasps arouse amongst them. The soldiers stirred restlessly as if aroused from deep slumber. In the distance, small pieces of the magical barrier, Arcebus, had broken apart. Building with invisible pressure, Elia watched as the cracks continue to grow releasing the sound of splitting glass. Then like an explosion, the barrier blast apart. Noctis's arm came around her shoulders then and his fingers tightened on her arm. But there was no need. The magical barrier that appeared as a dome over the castle made sure of that. The sudden howling tempest wind slammed against the shield and force ruffled Elia's hair back and caused some of the clothing to rustle. The remnants of the shield cut through the air like glass bullets. The shards bounced off the magical surface and disintegrated into a sparkly snowfall that appeared as falling stars or shining rain that fell in the streetlights. In a few seconds, the dazzling particles vanished without a whisper and into the darkness.

Arcebus had finally broken.

Elia didn't speak. No one did. A quiet settled in the heavy air making it hard to breathe. Her metallic-blue eyes stared at the distance unsure whether she should move; it was like Noct's arm had turned to lead around her shoulder that weighed her down.

Noctis pursed his lips and he swore quietly. "Everyone to your stations!" His arm retreated off of her, "It will only be minutes until the enemy is within our sights!" He shouted. No one seemed to move as though frightened by the fact. Noct's expression didn't change, but an angry gleam lit his eyes, "VOLITO!"

Power in the Latin language sent shivers and the word seemed to have the similar effort on the rest. The soldiers obediently and the officers took commanded shouting at the men to get before the near invisible barrier. The knights below flowed out of the castle's grounds like a silver tide, shimmering like sunlight does off a river's surface. Noct glanced at her and walked down the steps with Gareth already beginning his decent. Elia stared out after him and then at the moving mass before reaching for her leather belt and tugging at it to buckle her longsword's sheath tighter around her hips. Her gloved fingertips stroked its hilt and with a clear ring, withdrew her blade and held it up to her eyes.

"I will fight for my home." She reminded herself, "I will fight for all those I hold dear..." She sighed and slid it back into its sheath in a smooth gesture. _O Goddess Etro, please don't abandon me._

"Ah, there you are Elia." When she glanced back to see who had spoken her name, Myles was scurrying down the stairs as fluent as he could to her.

"I'm here." She said.

Myles smiled at her and he let out a breathy sigh making the smile disappear completely. Lines etched into his skin beholding her, his eyes traveled up her longsword and to her face. Something in his eyes seemed incompatible. He tucked his cane-sword beneath his arm to her curiosity and held out his pinky finger before his chest where she spotted a gleaming silver ring. It twisted off his finger and glittered as he held it out.

"I want you to have this." His breath was shaking and she stared at him then the ring. Elia curled her fingers around it and simply gazed at it, nothing more. It was untarnished displaying no sign of any fingerprints and smooth as a still surface of a silver lake. "I…polish it everyday." He admitted bashfully, "It's been mine but…I believe that being cleaned every day isn't its purpose."

Her eyebrow narrowed, "Myles…" she struggled for words for the gray gleam transfixed her, "it's lovely…but….I cannot take it."

"I'm giving it to you." He sounded so warm and so sure that it made her wonder. "Please Elia, it would mean the world for me if you have it. I have no use for it."

Her metallic-blue eyes fell on the silver band again wordlessly. She traced its flawless surface as she inspected it closely, turning it in her fingers, she saw letters engraved. Elia glanced at him but he held nothing else but a smile. She looked back at the ring. Etched across the metal was single word: _Diligo_. The word gleamed across her face as her lips parted to mouth it silently.

"It's Latin. It means '_to esteem highly_'." Myles explained, "It was handed down from my father and from his father. It's been an heirloom in my linage for generations that has symbolized our nobility line."

"Then why are you giving this to me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You deserve it." He confessed, playing with his fingers watching her admire the ring closely, "_You _are someone to value highly. And…" he paused as if speaking was difficult, "something…to remember me by."

Her eyes felt wet and she tried to blink away the tears before they could have a chance to spill. "How _could_ I forget about you? You have done so much for me." She said smiling at the silver band, "Thank you." Elia tugged off her left hand's glove and slipped Myle's ring over her thumb (for it was the only finger that it could fit) and she held it up marveling its shine that reminded her of a star.

Myles's chest seemed to swell with pride and the corners of his eyes glistened. "Ah." He sounded weak with relief as though he had been holding his breath, "I am glad that you accepted it…" Elia tugged back on her glove, "Very—very good." She froze at the shakiness of his voice and glanced sharply at him to watch as a tear, gleaming as it trembled off his aged face. Elia swallowed and stepped towards him.

Her fingers touched his face and Myles placed his hand over hers keeping it against his cheek sobbing.

She bit her lip.

Words failed her in that moment and all the reasons that built her were gone. She felt defenseless and vulnerable, even with her longsword at her side. With a single thought, she drew her arms around him and hugged him feeling the sudden need, the _want _to be safe. Tears trembled from the corner of his eyes cascading in single streaks and split upon her bare arms before dripping upon the cold pavement. Elia felt bitter towards herself and she wondered what kind of person she was to leave an old man like him behind. One who loved and cherished her as his own family, something that she had no right to have.

Myles pressed her against him with the streaming tears before gently grasping her slender wrists to pull her touch away.

"I wish I could taste the glory of battle again with you but the years have caught up with me…" He whispered catching the tear that escaped from her eye. "Be safe my dear."

Elia blinked to rid the remaining tears and she shook her head numbly. "I will…try." Her voice was quivering as his fingers brushed her dark bangs away from her face. She lowered her head and allowed him to kiss her bare forehead.

Myles left his eyes to stare beyond her in tender admiration and she was aware of an individual a few feet away behind her. When Myles inclined his head towards him, Noctis, watching from upon the staircase, mirrored him in equal respect.

"Vita a multis in bello amittetur." He addressed towards his old advisor in Latin, before interpreting, "In war, life will be lost by many people."

He nodded at his prince in agreement and he held up Elia's knuckles to kiss them before patting them to her side, "If you want peace, get ready for war." He murmured to him in return.

Elia glanced between them and wondered how they could be so tranquil at a time like this. Myles smiled at her, when she looked back at him, with his gray eyes glistening with unshed tears that were hidden as he gave her a gallant bow. With a click of his cane, he turned his back on her and made trudges back up the stairs and into the castle without a glance back. Elia stared after him as he disappeared over the staircase and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Elia."

She glanced back and Noctis had his hand outstretched in an open invitation with eyes that beckoned for her silently.

She nodded. "Let's go." She said.

His fingers curled around her hand when she placed her hand on top of his allowing him to lead her astray. Myles's ring…_her _ring felt slippery beneath her glove conscious of his hands: gentle but yet merciless, holding hers. They scurried down the steps toward the magical shield that separated the castle from the battlefield. At the base of the steps, was the row of advisors, absent of one, who turned their heads upright to watch them draw near.

In a motion of elegance, the advisors bowed their heads allowing Noctis to pass through in silence. Elia glanced back expecting to be watched but was mistaken as the advisors turned their back at them and quickly made haste up the castle steps.

"Some believe that watching brings bad luck." Noctis murmured. A clear crack snapped in the air, somewhere beyond the barrier.

"That can't be an enemy fire?" Elia asked once she felt the fear leave her.

"It wasn't. It's Felix."

He let go of her hand and walked through the barrier. She watched in silent wonder as the surface soaked in his body and she watched him pull away and stopped to wait at the other side. She didn't know what to expect when she stepped through, almost hesitant at first, but she expected touching something hard and sleek. But it wasn't. It was like walking through melting butter, her limbs sent ripples as it would water and she pulled free effortlessly. She staggered a few feet away and patted her clothes to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong. She dropped her hand upon her hilt and courage seemed to breathe upon her face in the freezing air. A sort of exhilaration washed over her.

Luckily the army wasn't too far; the soldiers drew back like a wave at seeing Noctis's presence and Elia accompanying him a step behind. Her eyes glanced at her sides hoping to see some of the faces of some men she knew but failed miserably. Their swords flashed dangerously at their sides in her eyes.

Noctis stopped making her have to step around him and she gazed out breathless. Out of all the places that she had grown up in, she knew this place more. It normally crowded with people and the atmosphere was pleasant. But now it was in ruin after the first invasion but more importantly, she had first encountered Noctis here.

Her gray-blue eyes took in the scenery more closely and she saw the reason of Felix's gunfire. Soldiers with firearms were across them, some on top of buildings and others scattered on the streets. She shivered with a sudden rush of adrenaline that turned into eagerness of blood-lust for their enemies.

Noctis was the opposite at her side, betraying no emotion but a quiet calmness gazing out into the army opposite of them. His lips parted in small concern and he glanced down at her before shaking his head a little.

He didn't see Andreas.

She scowled to herself and a moving figure at her right caught her attention. Gareth was coming, his features heavy. Noctis turned his head to his left and when Elia look to see, she saw Felix and Durante,

"I didn't see any man of your description." Gareth muttered under his breath, disappointed. _Perhaps he wanted a fight_, she thought.

"Neither did I." said Durante equally, "Their army is stretched thin from where I was but no sign of such a man."

Noct frowned, "Damn." And he eyed the armored men darkly.

Elia glanced up at Felix, who shook his head too implying that he didn't see Andreas either. His brown eyes tore from hers, "Hey, we've got company."

Everyone's head twisted following Felix's eyes. From the opposite side, a single soldier started to make his way toward them in large steps that were small compared to the large area. There was no firearm in his hands or on his glistening body. She raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to talk." Whispered Durante.

"Let him come." Was Gareth's answer flexing his muscles.

No one seemed to speak. No one breathed. All eyes were on the lone body that moved. The sound of the soldier's footsteps—that let off an irritating note of metal with each step—finally silenced as he stopped at a close distance to speak but far enough to not be hit.

"Our master has offered to grant you full pardon!" The man's voice shouted bouncing off the walls of the empty buildings. His voice was smooth persuading. This caused some to stir, "He will give safety to those who follow him."

Elia scowled outraged, "To what end?" asked Noctis though the tone of his voice made it clear that he wasn't interested. "Tell your _master _that I won't settle for anything less but his blood. I will tear through flesh and bone to get at him and I won't rest until I do, even if it takes centuries."

The man stood his ground though his voice faltered, "Th—then you—"he cut off so violently that he seemed to choke on his tongue. Elia raised an eyebrow as he clasped his throat having difficult time breathing. _He's sick? Now of all circumstances?_ She wondered puzzled.

Noctis glared at the gagging body but his eyes too held the curiosity.

Then the man resumed speaking, and when he did, his voice was deeper and rich and it echoed as if he was standing in an empty ballroom. The hair of Elia's neck prickled recognizing the voice. She knew it too well.

And so did Noctis.

"So you survived after all, _Light of the Night Sky_?" said Andreas. His words were round and smooth as practiced lecturer with a tone that was deceivingly friendly, "After you escaped me, I began to wonder if I had finished you for good! It is satisfying to have my worries mistaken."

"You're concern is heartfelt." Noctis replied coldly placing a hand to his left breast. "But I could care less of what you feel."

Andreas chuckled, and even though the man's face was concealed by the helm, Elia felt his eyes draw to her. "Ah, the young lady is here as well, Elia was it? I'm glad to see you whole…." _So I can tear you apart_, she imagined.

"Don't you dare speak to her." Noctis growled.

"Tut-tut, dear prince. For shame. Has the prince forgotten his courtesy over the past couple of weeks?"

"You deserve no more courtesy then a blood-thirsting murderer."

"How rude." Stated Andreas simply though his words showed no sign of inner hurt, "How was it that you are still alive, I wonder? After my blade slipped through your body? That was very wise of you to teleport yourself to defend the girl if I must say. Futile but wise. And now look, I can see that you are unmarred as if it had never occurred? How is it that you survived?"

A brief pause stopped Andreas's speech, "One of the great mysteries I suppose." He said thoughtfully though Elia felt that comment directed at her, "I see that you came with many men. And the traitor is by your side too? Ha, that's amusing to have one of your enemies on your side."

"He's not the enemy!" Elia shouted not wanting to stay quiet any more, "He's a dear friend and more of a gentleman then you'll ever be!"

"Aw, how very sweet. But I must say, love—"Elia screeched in anger, "words won't get you anywhere and it defiantly won't save you or anyone in that case. So what will it be," he addressed to Noctis who was oddly quiet, "life or death? You can end the bloodshed from happening, prince, and you'd be a fool to not consider it. By giving me what I want you can stop the tragedy and can save the lives of the men who were so called into battle. Do you not agree? Isn't that why you're here? To stop the loss of life?"

Her eyes flew to Noctis and something in his eyes made her throat clenched. The blue eyes she remembered fondly were erased into a shallow appearance as if lost in a dream. She studied his empty eyes and her skin crawled.

"So…what you're saying…is that you won't hurt my people?" asked Noctis softly, she caught the hopefulness in his voice that she did not want.

"I do have honor."

She clutched his arm tightly, "Noct, what are you doing?" she hissed.

Without a glance at her, he stepped forward tearing off her hand as if it wasn't even holding him back. Elia gasped and ran to stop him but his invisible weapons glistened in her eyes to act as a barrier in front of her stopping her from getting any closer. She stared at Noctis's back shocked as he walked towards the soldier who housed Andreas's voice. Elia placed a hand on her longsword coiled ready to spring. She had to think, breathe, and do something. This wasn't right. He can't just throw everything away with just some honeyed lies!

Noctis was only an arm length away.

"NOCTIS, YOU IDIOT!" Elia screamed, "YOU CAN'T JUST HAND OVER THE CRYSTAL JUST LIKE THAT!"

Noct turned back to stare at her, "Oh yes he can." Andreas rebuffed smoothly cutting through her outburst, "He just has to surrender himself to me and that will be the end of it."

She clenched her teeth in anger. Where there any spells that could persuade anyone with words alone?

"Elia, don't worry about me..." She stared at Noctis. His eyes narrowed breaking through its glassy font and his body twisted so sharply that she didn't even know what had happened even if she had her eyes on him. Flesh was ripped and the sound of metal made her eyes widen in incredulity and bewilderment, "I had not intention of doing it anyways…" _I bring the Final Sleep _was in his hand and its blade had slipped through the man's plated body. "You stick to your lies." He growled placing his palm against the soldier's shoulder pushing the corpse away making it fall to the ground with a thud.

Noctis turned his back on the bleeding carcass and made haste to her frozen form. He gripped her forearm and pulled her alongside him, "Captains, you know what to do." He said.

"Yes your highness."

The army melted together hiding Noctis and Elia. Behind them, Felix, Durante and Gareth weaved after them. They ran out of the crowd and into the streets, in the distance behind her, Elia could hear the magnitude of sound from across the battlefield.

"Is the highway to our left or right?" asked Felix.

"Left." Durante said.

"I thought it was our right."

"Is he dead?" she asked Noctis ignoring Gareth's statement to cause her to be more confused then she already was.

Noctis shook his head, "Andreas was only using the man's body to speak with us."

Elia frowned at the thought. Using a man as a puppet. She felt his hand pulling her along with him and she felt compelled to say more.

"I thought you were under his spell." She admitted even as he kept staring into the distance, "It seemed that you were actually going to give him the crystal."

He snorted, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

He threw her a glance, "Honestly Elia, I'm not stupid. I've been trained to keep my mind safe from spells like that to avoid being controlled. Wouldn't you think so?" His comment pierced her and she flushed embarrassed.

"Hey! I was just…"

Noctis peeked back when she fell silent, "You were what?"

"I was just worried." She said when they slowed as Durante began arguing furiously with Gareth about which way was to the highway and which way was to a place called 'Silens Nox', a skyscraper known for its giant aquarium and party floors.

Noct didn't seem to speak and she was glad that he didn't feeling foolish about saying that she was concerned in the first place.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." He said quietly, not even bothering to pay attention to the argument in front of him, "I'm touched that you were concerned about me."

"I'm glad that you're fighting by my side today." She told him, eyes glued to his weapons that glimmered in and out of her vision like near visible spirits around him.

Noct nodded likewise, "Me too."

He glanced at her hand that suddenly tightened on his hand. It wasn't painful but it made him conscious that her hand grasped his like a child that never wanted to let go.

"Will you stay with me?"He blinked at her in silent bewilderment by her inquiry.

She didn't see notice lost deep her thoughts. Parting from Myles was hard enough and having to think of the fact that she would never see him again pained her even more. It was like loosing her parents all over again. Was it possible that everything she loved now in her new life be torn apart just as easily? That made her uncertain and being uncertain made her afraid of what laid ahead and curious about her own abilites.

But her doubts swept from her like a peaceful breeze as the corner of his lips made that familiar twist up, "Usque ad finem." He murmured looking at their hands and he held her hand tighter, "Until the end."

_Thank you._

* * *

Tell me what you liked! Got to go!

----

Ok, I'm back, I sort of changed the ending (for those who read this before I did the change). It didn't flow but those who didn't read this before, its ok. I just made it more better 'flowy' it just didn't flow ok?

Again, tell me your thoughts.

Here's the pic of Durante's 'smallsword' (which isn't small): Go to google images: type in Cold Steel Small Sword and it should be the pic that says: -knives

Fancy isn't it? (For those who even bothered to spend a few seconds to go check it out)

~_Animangame02freak_

PS: THANKS TO ALL WHO STAYED WITH ME FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS. NUMERO **50** EVERYBODY! WOOT!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

The quiet night that seeped into the air made his movements more rigid. The helmed man stepped forward peering through his iron mask checking his perimeter before resuming his careful trudge. Behind him was a tunnel that was lined by lit lights that stretched against the walls and curved out of sight. Connecting it was a white-lined, beneath his feet, was a black concreted highway that was desolate without the usual traffic and the soft breeze echoed the roaring sound of engines. An unnerving foreboding made him press his rifle closer.

A footstep, too obnoxiously loud too be considered nonchalant, made his finger twitch at the trigger as he aimed into the shadow crossed road. Then he noticed a lone body advance towards him. The tension that made his muscles ache left him comparing the two but an odd gleam reflect off the man's right shoulder.

When the newcomer stepped out of the shadows and into some gray light, he realized him straightway if it was not the firearm he possessed as well.

His knees bent into a crouch giving of an imposing pose, "What brings _you _here, traitor?"

Felix's brown eyes winked behind his curtain of blond hair, "Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about…"

"KNEEL!" Felix knelt quickly. All teasing gone.

The sound of metal rustling made it obvious that the man was walking over. There was a quick pause before a cold voice ordered, "Drop the gun…"

"But I just wiped…"

"DROP IT!"

Felix's shotgun clattered against the pavement as he held up his hands in silent surrender. Felix scowled feeling the waste of minutes polishing it seep through his fingertips like grain. The cold muzzle of the gun pressed against his forehead and the Adam's apple of Felix's throat bobbed.

"What business do you have here? One being a fugitive, such as your self shouldn't even have one." Felix noticed how his finger crooked over the trigger.

"Whoa hang on a sec…wa—wait!"

"What?" he asked irritated itching to kill him already.

Felix inched away from the gun's barrel slightly with a wryly smile, "I…I have information."

Information about the enemy? Impossible…unless the deserter was somehow involved of being a spy…The armored man hesitated and he took a step back holding the rifle more securely. The gun's barrel returned at Felix's brow. "Like _what_?"

"It won't take too long. It's important!" Felix squeaked.

He mused to himself watching Felix, "What's important about it?"

"Trust me, its pretty big deal."

"Does it have to deal with the crystal? Or about the prince's weakness?" Felix only shrugged much to his annoyance. "Tell me or I'll—"

"Ok ok." Felix said hastily, "Sheesh. Impatient aren't we?"

"War doesn't have time for patience."

Felix held up two fingers, "Two words…" A blade slipped through the man's ribs from behind, stained in fresh scarlet and his scream was muffled by the hand that clasped over his mouth. With a sharp motion followed by a sickening crack, the head lolled to the front, his neck broken. "_Watch out_." The blade withdrew from his corpse and released all contact from the body allowing it to crumple to the ground with a hard thud. Felix let out a whisper of a breath clutching his left breast, "You took your sweet time." He said sourly at her.

Elia looked up at him from the body, frowned, and nudged the carcass at her feet, "I was being stealthy." She answered sheathing her sword.

He rolled his eyes talking under his breath but he said finally, "I don't care what you being, I could have died."

She pretended to think, "Nah, not really. I would have stopped him." She wiped her hand and slipped her hands under the man's arms preparing to drag him away. Felix picked up his shotgun and mumbled to himself wiping the invisible dust off it. At a groan, his brown eyes glanced at her as she took a step back, "This guy is heavier then I thought he'd be."

"Or else you're not that strong enough." Gareth said coming up from around Felix.

He slapped Felix on the back; he winced but took the good-nature mood from it. Gareth may mean gentle but his name clearly contrasted from his own strength and was often hard. His powerful forearms slipped under the man's stomach and slung it over his shoulder and carried it to the right side of the tunnel's entrance.

Elia looked angrily at him not at all amused by his comment at he placed down the body as though it was just a sack of potatoes, "Oh, so when did you start judging me by my strength, Gareth?"

"I'm not criticizing you if that's what you're trying to point out." He said running a finger over the stubby hairs of his jaw, "I just don't want you to do everything yourself. And plus," he added grinning, "You _really_ can't pick it up." He flexed his forearm, displaying the muscles that knotted up and down his arms. She rolled his eyes unimpressed.

"Nice job Felix." Said Durante quietly pushing his glasses further up the brink of his nose, "You looked innocent…for the first time in your life."

Felix let out a quiet sarcastic laugh in response.

Elia overlooked tranquil as a marble statue. Her eyes were fastened at the distance watching the gentle movement of the clouds conceal Tenebrae in a dark world. The balmy air brushed against her skin like a cold feather impaling her with a small concern. The noise of the battlefield had dropped several levels to an almost silent degree no matter how her ears strained to listen. The ruffling of armor and shuffling of impatient feet were the only major sounds she could hear.

Noctis shoved the body's head against the wall, angled as if to appear in slumber, moving without a sound but efficiently. His bent posture straightened to put some distance between him and the body as he made haste join them.

"Remember, we have to be quiet once we're in. The tunnel echoes and it magnifies the volume of our voices by some quantity. Keep you're thoughts and voices to yourself until we're out." Mainly he was addressing this to Felix, who everyone knows was the biggest chatterbox in all of Tenebrae.

"Relax Noct, like I don't know that?"

"You don't."

"Do too."

Noct refused to continue.

Gareth placed his hand on his hips letting out a low whistle eyeing the tunnel like some piece of art, "So…what kind of work is beyond this tunnel?"

"Question _is_: _Why_ would they have a man stationed here?" Durante whispered buckling his smallsword.

"This highway is the main road of Tenebrae." Noct said quietly, his dark bangs hiding whatever thoughts pierced his eyes, "All roads are connect to it in someway or another."

"And does this 'Andreas' know of this?" Gareth grumbled.

Noctis shrugged, "Perhaps…but I'm not sure?"

"Very clever of him trying to take this highway." Durante said quietly aside, Elia traced her finger on the smooth metal, her eyes flicking from the highway to the tunnel, "Wouldn't it be the perfect ploy to have control over something that goes throughout all of Tenebrae?"

"But there was only one man." Elia said holding up a small, gray pebble from the ground eyeing it like an insect before flicking it away with a finger, "How do we know that there's not an ambush waiting for us on the other side?"

The four men glanced at each other as she folded her arms waiting for a response. Noctis claimed her attention—as he always does—and walked towards the wall of the tunnel near her. He pressed his palm against the tunnel closing his eyes.

_He's using his crystal to look for any others. _Elia placed a hand on her throat carefully watching the eyes of the other men who were fixed on Noctis. Slowly, her hand slid down to where her crystal rested and touched it. There was no glowing, no sign of light that confused her. _Maybe it's asleep._ She tapped it.

"What are you doing?"

Elia looked up piercingly to Durante, who crooked an eyebrow watching. Her hands fell to her sides quickly, "Nothing."

He didn't answer studying her with a wary eye. But the mood left him as he focused his gaze back to Noctis. She studied Noctis's face and was surprised on how it was contorted in frustration at the wall with his fingertips almost desperate to claw against the hard surface. He remained at that posture for a few more minutes and when his eyes opened, the deep lines on his face were erased smooth and flawless.

"You ok?" Gareth asked.

Noct glanced at him sharply, strangely not showing any sign of weariness from his mental task, "Perfect." He paused, "_Why?_"

"You looked…um…well like…"

"Like a grimacing gargoyle." said Felix quickly.

Noctis perked a dark eyebrow but decided that there was no answer. He straightened up to regain a regal mien.

"I didn't sense any sort of presence beyond the end of the tunnel." He said staring into the stretching road, "We should be safe and if there's any sign of another existence besides ours, I will feel it."

"Why did you look like you were in pain?"

Noctis met Elia's eyes and considered the tender look in her eyes before speaking, "I had to use more of my power to search and at the same time, keep my conscious protected. It's nothing." She didn't seem convinced and he shook her shoulder, "_I said _'It's nothing'." He notched his chin facing east where he inspected the distance with unidentified emotion. "We should go. Standing here and wasting time isn't what I had in mind and this tunnel isn't short."

"Let's." Durante confirmed. "Shall we run gentlemen? Lady?" he added who returned with a nod of her head respectfully.

Felix nodded too and sped into the tunnel. Gareth followed a second after matching Felix's distance taking two of Felix's steps with one. Durante started ahead in large strides—with a brief glance at Noctis—he turned and fled.

Elia turned to go but Noctis held her back, "Don't you worry about me." He said fiercely, "Just take care of yourself."

This was strange. Him telling her to not care.

"But we're a team. There's no 'I'in team in case you haven't noticed."

"Just let us handle it."

"When did you think of all _this_?" she asked appalled, "I know how to defend myself Noctis, I know how to fight! I can dodge but not how you can and I'm positive I can watch out for the bullets! I beat Felix!"

"But you got hurt all the same. You were almost about to _die_, El!" he said crossly.

_El_. Her first nickname.

"But I'm still alive!" She retorted. "I'm ready to take down Andreas just as much, or even more, then you are!" She held up her hand forestalling his answer, "And what _would_ you want me to do? Stand by while you guys get hurt? I don't think so." She shook her head to hide her wounded pride. "I _can't_ do that. I…" _I love you too much. _"… just can't." Noctis watched her with guarded eyes. "Even though you are the next heir to the throne…" Elia said, "Even if you could have all the power in the world…you _can't_ stop me. This is my home, Noct, I've been training to defend it and defend it I will."

She glared into his face—which was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Don't die on me," he said turning his face away, "or else I'll have no choice but to fetch you."

Elia stared at him in surprise unsure what he was saying. But he turned away from her into the tunnel before her lips could find the words to speak.

* * *

Yeah...

Sorry for this e x t r e m e l y slow update.

Busy life and if you guys were expecting more...then that's my fault. I ran into a writer's block awhile back (and it hasn't left yet!)

Hope you guys enjoy

Ok, got to go work!

~_Animangame02freak_

PS: Tell me what you liked ok?


	52. Chapter 52

GO AWAY YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *screams* Sorry for this L O N G update.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

Elia peeked around the corner, her eyes detecting for any movement. Beyond the tunnel, everything was corrupted by a haunting silence that made the hairs on her arms stiffen. But in the distanceThe only noise she chose not to ignore was the mass of heavy breathing behind her. Her legs trembled from the fire that ravaged inside, burning her muscles.

An eerie silence settled in the tunnel.

"No one." Noct's voice finally murmured from behind affirming any intruders.

With a nod—to him or to herself, she didn't know—Elia walked around the corner of the tunnel and into the stretched highway that was barricaded with gray walls that rivaled its height to her shoulders. Above her head, she could only see the bottom of an interchange road that was upheld by cement pillars. Street lamps that lined the upper highway were dim against the heavy black, even the lights that lit her way flickered.

_Everything is falling into darkness_, she thought. Her eyes strayed from the looming dark sky to inhale the dry air.

Gareth sagged against a part of the lining concrete, his powerful limbs shook fatigued with each breath, "I…_hate_…running…" he inhaled coughing.

Besides him, Durante settled down pressing the back of his skull against the wall. His chest rose and fell silently but otherwise didn't utter a word.

Felix laughed breathlessly, "Aw," he said in a little child voice, "Does our _w'ittle _Gareth hate to run?"

"Do _I _look like a distance runner like you?" he retorted spitting on the ground. "

Felix laughed and coughed beating at his chest to rid of the acid in his throat. He spat. Elia pressed her forehead against the cold cement feeling a wave of nausea pass her.

"We have to be sneaky Felix." she whispered massaging her throat, "You can be loud all you want when we have the enemy's attention."

Heart drumming in her ears, she pushed her away from the wall and walked a few steps upon the abandoned highway placing her hands on her hips and breathed in and out, tossing her head back.

When her eyes opened, she found her eyes staring at a metal sign with words painted in white: _Vallis Arcebus. _Elia's gaze slipped towards the other name beneath it: _Nihilsomno _

"Those are the names of the two highways that split from this one. They're up ahead."

Elia glanced at Noctis. His arm was limp as it hung over his bent knee giving off a relaxed composure but it was the steady movement of his chest that proved that he was just as tired as she was, if not more. His eyes were fixed on her face, so direct that the only thing that she could compare his sharp gaze to knives. His left eye was shaded giving his right eye a brilliant blue in the light above their heads that gave him a most peculiar appearance.

He hadn't spoken to her since their dispute before the tunnel. Whether he was to be quiet because the tunnel made magnify echoes which would give them away or else he was displeased with her. But even if it had been a few minutes of silence between them, she felt annoyed by how a distant mood between them deeply affected her.

"They must be pretty old."

He shrugged, "They've been here ever since this kingdom first flourished. It surprising that someone from the slums like you doesn't know that." He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

Of course he'd be teasing her right now.

"Most books that relate to history aren't in the slums." Elia muttered crossing her arms embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. Her head tilted up again to read the names.

"Their names—if you must know—are translated as: _The Valley of Darkness_ and _Nothing Sleeps_."

Wow. What a surprise. Both names suited Tenebrae to its full potential.

"Oh...how…_charming_." He smirked. "What about 'Tenebrae'? What does that mean?"

Noctis blinked startled by her blunt request but he scratched the side of his cheek in deep thought. "It means _Shadows _or _Darkness _by some." He said carefully.

That's a bullseye. Valley of Darkness? Nothing Sleeps? Shadows? Darkness? All of them dealt with night. Elia glanced at Noct. A reflection popped into her head suddenly and the more she thought about it, she wondered about its potential. It was a word that she didn't think to question until know. What did _it _mean?

"And…what does 'Aurum' mean?"

His lips pursed into a thin line and she flinched as if she had be struck regretted mentioning it. He stood up stiffly as though determined to leave but he stayed put. For the longest time, he didn't speak, or look at her. Elia mentally scolded herself for bringing a name from his past up. She should have kept her mouth shut, shut, shut!

She lost track of time, or else time seemed very slow but in the end, he did speak but his voice sounded so entirely different that she wondered if he had lost a part of him on the way, "It means _Shining Dawn_," He breathed. "Or _Glowing Dawn_ it doesn't matter."

An emotion aroused inside of her and she felt strange. Her thoughts seemed suddenly clouded. Aurum…Shining Dawn…it sounded…so…she struggled for the description. The answer that had begun to bubble up to surface broke away, shattering into untraceable pieces; she gasped despite not knowing why and tried to reach it. But it had fallen to the beyond.

And she forgot it like a dream that never existed.

"And what…" she hesitated, though Noctis made no apparent sign to stop her, "what does _your _name mean?"

The question dealing with himself snapped Noct out of whatever mood he was in to glance at her. It was Noctis's turn to feel hesitant and his short pause expanded. "Noctis Lucis Caelum." An uncertain pause, "_Light of the Night Sky._"

Elia smiled, "It's a beautiful name: Light of the Night…Sky…" She stared out into the open but she wasn't looking at it, the words dying on her lips.

A reminiscence touched her consciousness. _So you survived after all, _Light of the Night Sky_?_ _The man housing Andreas said pleasantly. _Light of the Night Sky, Noct's name, a name inscribed in Latin, the dead language. And if she wasn't mistaken—though she hoped she was—didn't Noctis say that _only royalty could speak it_?

Andreas's past was nothing she found important or really had given any thought. But maybe he had been hiding it. Could he be one of royal blood? An heir to a lost throne?

"Hey guys." She looked towards Felix who was crouched down, eye level over the surface of the gray cement, "Is metal armor supposed be the color purple?"

Noctis frowned, "Metal is gray Felix."

"Oh…ok but, um, if metal is supposed to be gray then what's with the purple?"

"What purple?" Durante asked.

"Oh, you know." He pointed to the field, "The _wispy_ purple over the armor."

Gareth crept up next to him, "What are you rambling about you idi…ot…" he made a choked sound, "Whoa, Noct, I think you better check this out."

Noctis snaked to Gareth's side and Elia joined Felix. The enemy's armor _was_ purple. A hazy violet smoke weaved through their ranks like serpents. It crept and twisted unlike any mist she had ever seen. It was unnatural. Like ribbons, the smoke wrapped around the helmed men.

"What is that?" Durante muttered watching transfixed.

"Is it a spell or something?" said Gareth from Durante's left.

Noctis just stared into the lavender and his fingers dug into the pavement. Elia watched and observed the colored fog. The knights didn't seem concerned by the violet that shrouded them but their bodies shook and stiffened. Fingers curled around the triggers of their firearms and a wave washed through them, an unnerving patience.

"Here comes the bad news." Murmured Felix eying the royal.

"I think it's…a controlling spell." Noctis said finally.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that 'controlling' means 'taking over one's body'."

His blue eyes glared hard at the Felix, "I said '_I think'_ not '_I know_'."  
"Then use your own mind-touching thing to check." Obviously Felix had no thought about how powers of the crystal worked.

"It's too risky." Said Noct frostily, "My presence could detect our location."

"If that is a spell…could Andreas know Latin?" Elia asked curiously, "He knew your name Noct. 'Light of the Night Sky' he knew it."

Noctis returned his eyes to the enemy, "Perhaps."

"But you said that only royalty could speak it? Inscribed in their blood?"

He shifted his body, "I wasn't being specific enough."

"_What?_" she hissed outraged, "What do you mean you weren't being specific enough. Andreas could be bloody royalty for all we know."

"What do you think I meant by 'inscribed'?" Noct muttered, "Latin was once written in books. It was a gift perhaps from the gods or the crystals. And my ancestors learned how to speak it by reading. That knowledge of Latin was then inscribed inside of their blood and throughout the years, they didn't need books anymore. They knew them by heart."

Durante looked at Noctis squarely, "So what happened to the books?"

"Do you still have them?"

"No. They were destroyed a long time ago."

"Destroyed?" whispered Gareth, "Why would the royal family destroy priceless knowledge?"

"Because in those books was power and it was a lure for those who wanted it. Latin is a language _filled _with words of ancient magic that proved dangerous as the years went on. Those who wanted power sought the books and the results were chaotic. So the pages of those books were burned and Latin only existed through the veins of the royals..."

A shadow crept over the field. A sharp sound of broke glass echoed and in the distance, the glass from the light posts that marked the streets exploded. Above her head, the glass shattered and a chain reaction of breaking glass made her cringe. A heavy darkness sunk into Tenebrae and cloaked it like a veil. Elia looked into the thick black and she had problem breathing. A sense of nostalgic. As if this had happened before.

Then the sky lightened into a dreary gray. White snaked between the rolling dark clouds and all color she had seen turned dull loosing its luster. The purple smoke she remembered had drifted away.

"Charge!" The nape of her neck's hair prickled. It was alarm that made her eyes swerve towards the lone voice that rang clear in the confusion. A ripple of movement swept through the army making their metal armor glisten in the dull light.

_Her _army.

Battle cries filled the air taking their first steps forward. Like a silver wave, they ran across the battlefield, thinning the distance between the two sides. Hands gripping the concrete, she stared in horror. It was as if by a cruel joke that time seemed to slow. Either that or the adrenaline in her brain coursed through her brain to see everything with detail.

Her dark hair whipping in the air, the guns that had been glued in their arms a mere movement before had lowered and the oncoming crowd fell under a spell of silence. Every footstep and the screams of the men when they opened their mouths seemed turn in slow-motion. What was she seeing? Their final moments?

Elia's cry was overwhelmed by the cracking reports that cut through the air and the sounds deafened her. Heads were snapped back unnaturally and knees buckled collapsing in a heap. Strong hands held her back—her body angled as though to jump—and pulled her away. Words that dripped from their lips were foreign to her, she was stunned. A hard shove caused her to stumble. Then she could hear them, she could decode their language and name it her own. Felix's undistinguishable yellow hair moved as he turned towards the right hand of the split roads: _Nihilsomno_, Gareth's form appeared shaken. Time seemed to return to her like a rubber band that had broken from too much stress and came to her in a rush. Elia ran after the aggravated second push and even when she couldn't remember why she was running or why she was here, she unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

A part of her didn't want to.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

_What…just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen…_

But it did happen. Her army had charged defying…_destroying_ the very plan meant to help save lives…it was as if the gods were laughing at her. Elia shook her head. A second into the battle and already her plans were unraveling one strand at a time. The future seemed lost and she couldn't see nor taste the victory she dreamt of.

Was there even a victory?

Or was she running towards her own annihilation?

The noise from battlefield drifted towards her and it snapped her out of her thoughts. Elia dared not return to them. The body that bumped against hers was unyielding and it was his hand that squeezed on her arm that kept her from stumbling.

"Keep moving slowpoke." Gareth growled.

He pulled her alongside him bringing her further into the highway. She was grateful for his giant size and his strength to keep her from holding back his steady pace. She shook her head trying to get rid of the oppressive thoughts that seemed to weigh down on her.

The sheath of her longsword battered against her thigh as she caught up with the trio ahead. Felix's blond eyebrows were drawn down masked in a mixture of bafflement and defiance.

"What the hell…just happened?" he asked.

Durante cleared his throat emphasizing that he didn't want to speak of it. So Felix cast his probing eyes on Noctis, whose face was composed in thought. His features seemed to fall under a veil of shadows, "I don't know…but there's nothing we can do about it." He said and even though Felix was the one asking, his eyes were on Elia, "It's in the past now….leave it."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "But…_you _didn't leave your past…"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID!" He snarled harshly abruptly rounding on her. Elia blinked, his sudden reactions were leaving her behind or else her mind was too slow. Felix gave his friend a quizzical look at his outburst. Noctis sighed and the enigmatic fury seemed to leave him, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did…I wasted years of my life because of it…you understand?"

She nodded numbly and stared at the gray road that skimmed below her feet.

"Enough apologies. We don't have time for that now." Durante said impatiently tapping the hilt of his sword.

"Our only hope is to get rid of this _Andreas_ before too many lives are killed..." Said Gareth, his low voice barely audible. The muscles that made his up his arms flexed "Or ours."

"Even though the army charged." Noctis said interrupting Elia as she opened her mouth to speak, "We have to continue. Don't forget that we're not dealing with an ordinary man and that will make him harder to kill."

"Ordinary or not." Durante cut him off smoothly, "He set his mind too high on your crystal."

Noctis fell quiet and he nodded. When his chauffeur looked away, his eyes flashed to Elia. She touched the base of her throat and her fingers dipped down to feel the surface of her crystal pendent. To feel it safely secured gave her immeasurable calm. Killing Andreas was perhaps the one thing that kept her from the life she wanted to live, to live without fear.

But there was a notion that also aroused inside of her: revenge. Her parents were dead because of his army…he took them away from her.

Her ears perked towards the battlefield but she didn't yearn to look. Even though she was told not to, she felt guilt and frustration at herself.

_It will all be over soon…Tenebrae's darkness will finally see the light…_

They circled a highway's curve and Elia's hand flew on her hilt. In the distance, a group of soldiers crossed the abandoned highway. One turned into two and a third followed until a small division appeared visible. She grit her teeth. She knew what their roles were. It was to corner the men of her army like pinned animals.

One of them had stopped and looked directly at their direction. The blood froze in her veins. And somehow through the slits of his helmet, he had a good sight of oncoming danger. He yelled for his comrades. Their armor glinted as they filed out. It didn't take them long enough to see them.

"Ah _shit_."

"Any plans?" asked Gareth cracking his knuckles.

Durante sneaked a smirk, "Yeah, don't die."

"_Thanks_. I feel _so _much better." Felix said. He stuck out his tongue. Without bothering to look, his fingers searched over his shotgun, so professionally and effortless, clicking switches and a gadgets.

"Make sure that no one else gives our position away." Noctis said. He nodded to Felix.

Felix braked and the four of them ran past him. He pulled back the trigger releasing a sharp crack. Something hot skimmed her cheek and with a streak of gray, the nearest knight's head snapped back. The men opened fire, Elia slide out her blade knocking aside any bullets that came too close. She brandished her longsword and snuck past the soldier's blow and brought down her blade slicing through the man's gun. She whipped around and the heel of her foot crashed against his jaw. As the man landed, Elia stabbed him through the heart. Dodging to the right, Gareth caught the first soldier's wrist as the man swung gun and twisted his arm back. His large hand twisted his head until his spine snapped. Durante slipped through the thrown punches with his catlike grace and stabbed wherever free spot his enemies left free. When his blade yanked free from their corpses, the metal flashed red from the scarlet gore.

Noctis was harder to watch since he kept disappearing and reappearing at will. He flashed from man to man, killing with his lances, swords and whatever weaponry was at his service, in an incredible display of grace and balance. The sound of ripping flesh and snapping bones coming from him made her fortunate that she was a friend.

An arm snaked around her and she gasped at the exposure. She reached for her knife but a gun's barrel was faster, pressing against the helm. With an ear deafening release, the arms around her fell limp and the body collapsed at Felix's feet.

She let out a breath, "Thanks."

He smiled pleased.

Gareth bashed the faces of two men together and dropped them on the ground. After sheathing his sword, Durante looked at her and nodded before turning to see Noctis. Noctis walked towards them from the bodies that enclosed around him.

"Let's go." He said quickly, "We cannot delay any more by running into another group of men such as them."

"So?" said Gareth, puffing his chest out slightly, quite proud with himself, "They were no match for us."

Noctis discarded his friend's self-satisfied words, "I wasn't referring to their strength compared to ours, Gareth. Facing men like that takes time and time right now isn't a luxury. Just keep an eye out for any unwanted attention."

She nodded and allowed her eyes to wander around as they ran trying to make it quick and efficient. It was hard to see if there was anyone else besides them, the shadows were long and its purpose was to hide. At the highest right corner of her eye, she glimpsed a glimmer in the shade. Her head turned to peer high above her trying to make out the shadow crossed form. As they drew near, the shadow lifted and she could see the outline. A knight had his hands on the gun and on its trigger. His body that was leaned over to see was alert and she knew why...he was staring right at her. He backed up turned as if to run. Something blurred at her side. A mirage behind the knight solidified and the arm pulled back quickly. A sharp edge of a lance slipped through the knight's stomach and blood sprayed like crimson rain against the gray pavement. Noctis placed a hand on his helm and with a sharp flick of his wrist the head snapped to either side.

And then he was back at Elia's side running at if nothing happened.

Even though she had seen him teleport moments before, just like the first, she was awed by it and envious of that ability to travel through space.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am we're not enemies?" she asked.

"No…" but his lips twisted into a cocky smirk, "but that's very sweet of you."

She smiled.

"Did any of them know Andreas's position?" Durante asked.

Noct nodded, "Yes. Andreas is on top of the building _Ater_." He inclined his head to a building nearby.

Elia watched it grow in height and suddenly felt small. It was impossible to see the top and her eyebrows drew together in frustration. Thank Etro it was a skyscraper. An odd pull tugged at her being, absorbing her to it and a crack of white lightning sparked the dark sky.

Obsidian black eyes flash across her mind.

"ELIA!"

She heard something echo overpowering the noise of the battlefield. Noct's glove came around her suddenly and he pulled her close. Something big hit the revolving weaponry, engulfing them in thick gray smoke. A high pitched ringing sang in her ears and confusion muddled her thoughts. It was when his arms around her stomach tighten that she opened her eyes.

"Look before you leap." He whispered. His blue eyes looked around the smoke. "That missile was headed right towards you, or rather me if I had taken a few more steps…"

"Noctis? Elia?"

"We're here." Noctis answered and their speakers stepped out of the gray smoke. Noctis's breathing was heavy and his hands squeezed her arms as if to check that she was still there. He turned her around in his arms, he inhaled and she realized that his hands trembled slightly.

"Thank Etro that you guys are alright." Durante said patting his left breast relieved, "When we saw the missile strike, we wondered…"

"Nah, we should be thankful that Noctis has the crystal's power." Felix said.

"True."

Noctis stared down below, "You guys have to go ahead." He said releasing Elia only to hand her off to Gareth, "I'll try to hold them off."

"NO!" Elia struggled against Gareth but his large hands held back her shoulders, "We have to go to Andreas together!"

"That missile was aimed for me. They know that I'm here." She shook her head, "If you don't go, then who will? They are coming for me, El, and it won't help our cause if you're still by my side."

"But…you…promised…"

"I know…." He said quietly, his azure eyes round and pitiful, "I know…but…if separating us…_helps _us…then there's nothing we can do. You must go." He looked at Gareth, "There should be a small staircase around the corner that will lead you inside the building, it will take a while to climb but not impossible." Durante nodded and clasped Gareth's giant shoulder, "Just don't forget that there could be men up there with him, take them down as quickly as you can without making a ruckus and then take out Andreas." Noct took Elia's hands and held them gently, "Volito Elia. _Go_."

Elia stared at him helplessly and she ripped her hands free from him. He watched her go, her slender form hid around the corner of the highway. The rustle of metal below him made him look as bodies appeared from the smoke. He braced himself.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Blame the writer's block!

_~Animangame02freak_

But tell me what you thought

Volito means 'Go' in latin


	54. Chapter 54

Worked on this all day...I think the writer block is gone...XD (PARTY! Three week writer's block is a big pain in the ass, let me tell you!)

_Ater_ by the way means 'Dark' (creative, I know) (pronounced 'Ah-tair')

~_Animangame02freak _

PS: Please tell me you fav parts or thoughts or whatever.

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? GO SCROLL DOWN AND READ!!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

Silence bathed the gray hallways. There was no live whisper to disturb the peace but echoes of the voice of people who were long gone. The doorknob of a black coated door at the corridor's end twisted silently and unlocked forming a sliver of space as it creaked open. The eye with a gray pupil glazed over the entrance checking for any presence besides his own. The stillness noted none.

Feeling braver, the door swung aside to its whole potential and Gareth filled the arch with his imposing form. Beneath his busy eyebrows, he checked once more and like before, there was nothing.

"This way." He said hoarsely.

Hiding in his giant shadow, Elia stepped out with a hand on her longsword. A quick glance but then followed her companion before Durante and Felix joined her with equal caution. Although her eyes glanced around feverishly for the enemy, her mind wandered. Her side felt empty without Noctis and it seemed heavier on her mind knowing that he was on his own. She knew that she had no right to worry for his skills far surpassed her own but she longed to have him besides her. That warm feeling of being safe was gone and she felt more then exposed.

"He'll be alright." Durante assured her, "He wouldn't be so dumb to leave himself behind if he had no skill to protect himself."

"But sometimes as comforting as that is, he can still be a royal pain in the ass." Said Felix.

Elia touched her crystal and tapped it avoiding the other's wandering eyes. Uncertainty pricked at her conscious tracing her gem's shape. Though she could feel it at her fingertips, she felt no nostalgic comfort.

Gareth's arm cut out in front of them and she held her breath. She looked around him to see what laid beyond the corner that stopped him. Down the hall, past two hallways that branched out, a trio of helmed soldiers stood in front of closed doors, and at the right man's elbow, lined buttons trailed up the wall emphasizing the floors. An elevator.

"We have to get control of the elevator." Durante whispered.

Elia hesitated. Although three men were not the twenty or so like they had defeated before, she was concerned on why there were so few left to guard such an obstacle. Their armor didn't appear any different then those of the lowest rank of soldier. The guns in their hands were locked and loaded and each step was filled with abiding suspicion.

Were their spells on them? Or not?

Before she could decide, a tall man garbed entirely in black armor stepped around the corner. She pulled Gareth back from his wandering eyes and flattened him against the wall.

It was Andreas.

There was no mistake about it. She peeked back at him as he made his way towards the soldiers. His copper locks poked out of the bottom of his helm, his fine face resembled a destroying archangel. Although he carried his claymore, there was no sign of a shield anywhere on his armored body. _Perhaps, he has no need for one, _Elia thought. His dark helmet was richly decorated, like a general's of high authority, and a long crimson robe billowed behind him. Power illuminated him like a sun and harsh control.

At his sides, two soldiers followed like obedient dogs tailing faithfully after their master.

"Captain!"

A broad-shouldered soldier rushed towards Andreas, gun at the ready. "What is it, my lord?" he asked, alarmed.

Elia felt her blood freeze in her veins, _Lord? No, it can't be…is he of royal blood? No…impossible…_ The men behind her looked equally alarmed.

"Put that toy away," instructed Andreas. The knights scurried back as Andreas brushed a finger over one of the higher buttons and he asked in a deadly, quiet voice, "Is there any problems you wish to tell me, Captain?"

There was a subdued, "There have been news of the prince, sir."

"Oh really?" Elia could see his lips curl back into a smile.

"Y—yes sir. Already he has taken down several of our brigades at such a short time…"

He let out a cry as the claymore slipped through his ribs. Elia winced, though she was used to seeing such brutality. Andreas regarded the corpse at the end of his blade and ripped it out free angrily. The sound of metal clanging together made it obvious that the body had fallen. With a restrained patience, the claymore slid against the man's breastplate wiping the gore off his blade. Blood trailed beneath the corpse, staining the gray floor and reeking with its metallic scent.

"Congratulations, you are the new captain." Said Andreas smoothly to the nearest guard besides his fallen comrade, "So tell me, instead of watching him kill of the army body by body, _what _you are going to do to the prince?"

"Kill him."

Her insides flipped.

The elevator doors opened and with dignity matching a king's, Andreas slipped inside smiling. The two men that had stayed at his side, remained behind not daring to follow. "Very good." Elia pressed back against the wall avoiding Andreas's cold, reptilian gaze as he turned around. "Don't disappoint me."

The doors closed and his face was hidden. Elia glanced back at the lit dot of the button. He was on the thirteenth floor, the highest level.

And that's where she would go.

"Was that him?" growled Gareth.

Elia nodded, "Yes."

A silence befell on them recalling the events they had just witnessed. They had finally seen the cruelty of the man they were about to kill.

They watched the remaining soldiers, four absent of the one that spilt scarlet. "One for each of us." noted Durante quietly aside.

"Just don't make that big of a riot." Elia reminded them.

She ran around the corner. One of them glanced her way, "Hey, who's—" she tugged at her boot and withdrew a small knife. With no thought to wound but to kill, she threw it and watched him fall. She rolled out of the way and Gareth charged forward slamming the blade across the man's throat and pushed the corpse to the ground.

Durante slipped under Gareth's arm and stabbed the guard and kicked him to the ground. As a soldier moved to hit him, Felix shoved his shotgun against the man's head and pulled the trigger. The silence of the gun was immense. There was no sound from the barrel but the enemy's head jolted as if tasered and collapsed. Elia slammed her hand on the thirteenth button.

"Hello? Hello? Group No.3? Come in?"

Elia exchanged glances with Gareth. Durante tweaked with his glasses and shoved one of the bodies over. As the arm gave away, a black radio attached to his belt. He swore as the two-way transceiver blinked red.

"Hello? Group No.3, come in now!"

"Impatient ass." He muttered. Swallowing his irritation, Durante clicked the receiver lock down, "We're here."

At first there was silence and her nerves were on edge.

"What was the noise soldier?"

_Crap!_ Elia winced. Durante pressed the button again, "Everything's under control sir. Just some…technical difficulties."

A pause, "Who is this?"

Durante flipped it to its other side and tore out the batteries. He discarded the parts and the two elevator doors slid aside. They piled in and felt the machine begin to rise.

"They're probably going to send a crew up to greet us." said Felix. Elia noticed an instrument at the end of his shotgun as he adjusted his firearm: a silver cylinder that extended from the barrel. "A silencer." Felix muttered. "Thought it would be of some use, you know?" Gareth and Durante exchanged glances, surprised by the clever thinking on Felix's behalf.

Elia watched the doors, every nerve tingling. Gareth touched his silver cross that extended down to his chest. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed it and muttered softly, 'Etro'. He held it out to Durante, who kissed it as well and Felix followed their notion. The cross gleamed in her eyes and she pressed her lips against the cold metal. When she passed it back to him, Gareth kissed it once more. "For Noctis…" he said. And cross fell back against his chest, close to his heart.

Elia placed a hand on her crystal and breathed. She clung to it as if it was her life and she could feel the shape imprint against her palm. She closed her eyes. Again, the comfort failed to reach her and she wondered why. She felt the power but…Elia frowned slightly, why did…it feel so distant?

Their eyes focused on yellow lit button that continued to rise. It was like watching and waiting for a pot of water to start boiling.

_Ten…_

Durante adjusted his glasses and placed a hand on his blade.

_Eleven…_

Gareth cracked his knuckles.

_Twelve…_

Her metallic blue eyes glared gripping her longsword. Felix moved in front of her and held the shotgun up to the same level of his eyes and aimed it at the doors.

_Thirteen…_

A bell ran off.

And the doors opened.

Felix pulled back the trigger and it nestled deep into the man's skull. The doors were dotted in crimson. He stepped over the man's body and reloaded and fired again. His target flew flipside and his head left a blood trail as he fell back against the wall. Elia sliced her blade across the man's face and shoved her blade deep into an abdomen and withdrew in a scarlet hue. At an attempted blow, she flipped back, and crouched down before leaping through the air, and her sword buried into his right shoulder. He fell and she cracked his neck in case of any possibilities of survival. Gareth deflected the gunfire with powerful blows and when he was close enough, his hand snaked out grabbing the soldier by the neck and squeezed. His sword cut through flesh and slammed the pommel of his broadsword against a helmed face. Durante maneuvered his way, ducking and deflecting the projectiles. He shoved his blade through the man's ribs and pushed back the body and quickly attacked the man at his other side.

Elia slashed and fought at the helmed faces that came into her vision. She slipped in and out of their arms and twisted their arms back to where they could be bent no more and cut them. Her sword was dripping of gore and she was pretty sure that her own clothing was speckled in scarlet. She charged at the last remaining men nearby and knocking away his fruitless aim. Her sword sunk into his flesh and withdrew.

Her eyes burned as she kicked the body away from her. Her bosom rose and fell gasping to reclaim her air and glanced around. Fully seeing the bodies sprawled around her, she realized that there was a large quantity of men sent to kill the intruders.

Her throat tightened, _Did Andreas know about them? _

But she had no time to fear as she looked around for her companions. Relief made her breath again seeing Felix wiping the gore off his hands on his pants. He looked up at her, gave her a thumb up, and wheezed. She glanced to the two men when they approached her.

Gareth cleared his throat and spat on the cement but then replied, "I'm fine."

He had blood smeared across the side of his face and the palms of his eyes was died in it but she couldn't tell if it was his or the enemies. Durante seemed to have minor or no injuries but he reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief to wipe the lenses of his glasses that were dotted with drops of scarlet. He politely offered Elia but when she declined, Gareth took it to wipe his face. Felix refused the cloth as well (his blood was already wiped off his hands and onto his pants so there was no need).

"Let's go." Durante said. Elia perhaps looked as if she was about to protest but he said, "We have to continue. Don't worry about our strength. We have a mission to do."

Elia nodded and when they made sure that Gareth could regain his breath, they returned to run. After a while, their speed declined and stopped completely. The top of _Ater_ was barren, there were no sign of any soldiers, and if there were any their bodies were seeping blood a few yards back. Elia placed her fingertips on top of the granite ledge watching the distance. A lone figure stood there. His armor was firmiliar to her and so was his stance of composed authority.

Andreas.

Her bones in her body were locked as if afraid to move and that he would see. But he did not move and his cape fluttered behind him.

Something unnerved her. Was it the silence? She swallowed. Excitement made her heart race and she feared it. She expected men to fight, perhaps even wishing that there was still another challenge. But there wasn't…just a man staring below, locked eyes with a battlefield.

Felix shifted slightly and he crept forward from under the roof of the top and behind a broken ledge a few yards away. Gareth and Durant leaned as if to follow him but she stuck out her arm denying them to do so. Fearful of Felix's safety, she followed leaving the two other behind.

She tugged at his vest behind the wall of cement, _What are you doing_? she mouthed.

He fiddled with his shotgun and he set the barrel on the rock. She shoved him but he didn't appear bothered by her. His eyes met hers sharply that plainly said _What the hell are you doing?!_

She returned the look.

Felix nodded his head to Andreas's form. "Let me shoot him." He whispered into her ear, "I won't miss."

Elia stared at him in horror and she cast Andreas a frightened look. She didn't want to sound less confident in Felix but she couldn't help but to inquire if his bullet would even have any effect upon him at all. Andreas was clever, insanely clever and it couldn't be possible that he would overlook himself being shot.

But something made her say otherwise looking at Felix's steadfast gaze. A fire burned in those brown eyes in him. A chance of redeeming, determination to see the war end…perhaps those emotions mirrored her own…

She placed a hand on his arm, _Don't miss_ clearly displayed in her eyes.

Felix nodded and he smirked, _I won't, _and his left eye closed. Elia stroked the hilt of her sword before enclosing it with her fist. The weight of the moment made it hard to breathe. If this was to fail, she would charge and try to bring the end as quickly as she could. Noctis wasn't immortal, he was human, and humans tire out unlike the gods. A gray dart sliced through the air.

Andreas's head snapped forward unnaturally and a tremor shivered through his body. She stared. For a moment his body stood but then his knees buckled and gave in. The sound of his weight crushing on the ground made her lips dry and her heart sped with adrenaline.

"A…bullet…killed him?"

A gin corrupted his face until she thought that his lips couldn't stretch out any farther, "We killed him!" Felix shouted, but when Elia didn't rejoice with him, his smile faltered "Didn't we?" he asked her puzzled looking for her to confirm it.

Elia didn't see his curious expression, too shocked staring at the space where Andreas had been standing. There was no way…it couldn't be…after all that planning, he was killed by a gunfire? She was expecting spells around him, or at least some magical armor or something! Even though she had seen him fall, she didn't believe it…"That can't be it." She whispered her fear, "That was too easy."  
A foreboding crept over her and her consciousness and body took note of it. Her hand crept to her throat, her crystal, and she glanced at both sides of them. Then she looked up and the blood rushed to her brain.

Her actions were faster then her words. With all her might, she shoved Felix away out of the way and rolled back. Something hot skimmed dangerously close to her body and hit the ground with such force that it crumbled like paper at his feet. Beige dust from the destroyed granite settled in the air.

_No…_

"You're right." His body straightened and a black eye pierced her in the spot. Andreas smiled, "That _was _too easy."


	55. Chapter 55

There was NO writer's block involved. I was just away from the computer for a couple of days (better make that weeks) so I didn't work on it. Be kind and review.

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Fifty-five

Elia glanced back at the body Felix had shot. She looked at Andrea's face against the pavement and at the one right in front of her. Then the edges of the corpse turned transparent until it had vanished from her eyes. A copy. She cursed herself mentally.

The shots of Felix's gun returned her to reality and Elia rolled back. Andreas turned on Felix sharply slamming against him hard causing Felix to fly backwards.

Gareth lunged from behind and Andreas twisted back engaging his blade against his. Orange sparks scrapped against their metal swords. Durante ran out to meet him; Andreas slid his claymore swiftly off of the broadsword and shoved him aside and parried the oncoming blow. They slashed viciously at each, both locked in a series of spins and the repeating sound of clashing metal. His dark eyes spotted Elia earlier then she hoped and his body was a blur. Durante rolled against the ground and Andreas evaded Elia's sword.

She brought her sword again and again trying to knock his claymore out of his fist. Elia twisted in the air and slammed down hard against Andreas's blade that again intervened. He grinned at her, who shrieked with rage before he forced her sliding back allowing Gareth to try to land a blow against him.

The plan…what plan? Andreas was supposed to be dead! Unless corpses dance trying to evade another blow, he wasn't dead. Her longsword lowering at her side, she ran. Gareth knelt and she jumped off his shoulders and slammed her blade down, a second where Andreas had been.

Her lungs burned and she spat against the cement. His speed worried her. She never recalled him being so quick. She inhaled deeply and with each breath she recollected her memories and a thought dawned upon her. She had seen someone else move just a fast once….and Elia realized in horror that his agility matched Noctis's.

Gareth's shout broke her from her chain of thoughts and he collided back to where she was. For a moment she wondered if he was alive but his shoulders shifted and her breathing returned. He grunted and his broadsword scrapped against the concrete as he struggled to stand. "I can't get a hit on him." Gareth said under his breath, his powerful muscles shook fatigued. A trickle of blood rolled down the side of his face.

Her eyes spotted Durante whose blade was locked with Andreas. With a clear ring, Durante, too, was pushed back and he stumbled. He bent over panting before he swallowed, "He's fast."

Elia studied their foe, who stood by waiting. His plated armor remained untouched by their blows or at least undamaged to the point of pain. Hopelessness made her doubt and doubt made her weak. With a hard effort, the emotions were pushed away. _If only Noct was here_, she thought. And as if reading her thoughts, Andreas smiled.

He charged forward and Gareth and Durante ran at him determined to get the best of him. They moved quickly, the clashes of metal and rush of sparks, and suddenly Andreas stood in between, his claymore holding his own against the broadsword and the smallsword. He frowned and his arm struggled to hold back the two pressing blades that seeked for his blood.

Taking his disadvantage, Elia permitted himself a smile and sprinted towards him drawing back her longsword Andreas looked at her squarely. And something happened that she didn't expect. His body turned transparent and then he was gone. Disappeared gone.

Elia stumbled to a stop and nearly fell flat on her face. She crouched glancing around before Gareth and Durante took in that Andreas had vanished in front of them. Her eyes roamed trying to hold on to her emotions before they gave her away.

_Did he teleport?_ A blur at the corner of her eye made her think otherwise.

She heard a ghastly chuckle. Her head whipped around and watch the illusion pass by…. "DURANTE!"  
He turned and suddenly Andreas solidified behind him. He whipped his claymore in the air and Durante flew against the wall. His body trembled from the blow and the cement behind him cracked. He took a shaky step before he fell to his knees and his blade skidded out of his hand and against the stone. Durante slumped forward and was flat against the ground.

Elia knelt besides him, shaking his shoulder, "Durante? Durante!"

His body remained limp at her touch and she put her fingers to his throat. Miraculously, a steady pulse beat throughout his veins. _He's alive._ But the thought wasn't enough to help answer why Andreas didn't kill him.

She heard something whistle through the air and her body twisted and the force of their blows sent a tremor through her. Gripping her longsword with both hands, she swung with all her strength and forced Andreas away.

Gareth took the all the free time it seemed to offer him. Andreas blocked and retreated back. His image disappeared again. There was a mirage followed by an unnerving sound of flesh and something twisting unnaturally. Gareth landed with a heavy thud against the concrete. His arm was bent back in an odd way and she knew that it was sprained or possible broken.

She couldn't reach to him to see if he was well. Andreas's body focused in front of her but her mind was quicker and without a single thought, she blocked his sword. He forced her back to one knee and she had a trouble breathing. She pushed him back and rolled back avoiding his blade that skimmed past her foot.

Elia retreated back, arms trembling as she parried Andreas's blows. Each clash was more powerful then the last sending painful aches in her muscles. Then, with a contemptuous flick of his wrist, Andreas knocked her longsword out of Elia's hand. The force of the blow sent her to her knees, where she stay, panting.

With a flick of his cape, Andreas stared down at her smiling. He lowered his claymore.

"Now…about that—"

A bullet punctured his helm. He staggered, surprised, but unhurt at the sudden attack. Andreas haunches rose like a furious beast and for a moment, the sanity that kept his body composed was corrupted by a madness. His façade darkened and his lip curled when he looked back daring the shooter to try again. Felix stood with his finger curled around its trigger. There was no words between them besides the mutual hatred they shared in their eyes. Without a glance back at Elia, as if she wasn't even there, Andreas rounded towards the lone gunman and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face around me, traitor." Andreas said.

Felix scowled. The gun in his hands shifted more securely but there was neither regret nor fear that could overpower the nerve that seemed to burn through his eyes. "Traitor I may be…but at least I'm not a murderer."

"It was for the better good."

"What _good _is there when you're killing people?"

Andreas's lip tightened, "Do you not taste the glory?"

"I only taste blood."

Felix's finger pulled back against the trigger and opened fire. The speed of Andreas was surreal as he knocked the projectiles away and struck at each bullet like an annoying pest. Andreas's composure soured and attacked. Felix jumped back to dodge the sudden proximity but Andreas smote his claymore heavily against Felix. He collapsed to the ground but something hit his stomach squarely causing him to tumble back and his shotgun skittered against the ground, out of his reach. Felix gasped shaking his head as if drugged and Andreas stepped closer to him. The heel of Andreas's boot rested against his leg. Something cracked making her skin crawl and Felix threw back his head screaming.

"FELIX!"

His brown eyes rolled back stunned, his pale face was bloodless when Andreas's grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt. He wiggled half-gasping, half-crying, as he was hoisted in the air. His right leg was dangled uselessly beneath him.

"Andreas!" His eyes slid off of Felix's face to watch Elia shove herself back up, her hand clutching the hilt of her sword. "He has nothing to do with this. This is _our_ fight."

It always has been. That was why Durante or Gareth weren't dead.

His fingers released and Felix fell to the ground harshly and lay forgotten. Andreas slowly approached Elia with a triumphant expression. "It's been a long time…"

"Not long enough." She answered.

The corners of his lips twisted into an amused smirk. He brandished his sword and Elia held out hers. She stared at Andreas's face, waiting for a flicker of his eye or a twitch of his lip to give away his next move. _Gareth…Durante…Felix…I'm sorry. _Elia flicked her eyes to their bodies, _Forgive me_. Andreas took advantage of her distraction and attacked.

She raised her sword and their blades met numbing her arms and jarred her teeth. She pulled away to spare her aching limbs but flew back at him. She slashed and stabbed trying to get through his sword that always seemed to be in the way. He sent her flying off her feet and lunged after her. Elia landed on the next level below and jumped back to maneuver her way free from his presence. The sounds of their clashing blades bounced off the buildings and it was the only sound that she heard. It overpowered the sounds of the battlefield below.

Her feet returned to solid ground and she twisted to meet Andreas's sword. They met in showers of sparks.

"You'll never catch me alive," growled Elia struggling to hold back his weight.

"Is that so?" asked Andreas, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see you 'friend' Noctis around to help you."

She stared at him perplexed, "You…_what_ did you do?"

He didn't smirk much to her surprise. Instead, he appeared angry, obviously irked at being outsmarted the last time they had engaged their blades, "If you must know….its only _because _of him that you've managed to escape me. Not this time."

Andreas streaked toward her and she was almost too late to defend herself. She slashed at his ribs and started to use a series of complicated attacks that she knew. She flowed from one to the enxt, recklessly combining and modifying them in every possible way her brain could process to save her life…

To save her crystal…

She sidestepped a stab and tried to go offense against him. But her mind was working faster then her limbs. She couldn't deny how painful it actually was to hold her own sword. It felt like lead and it was harder to lift when her strength was waning.

She panicked and tried to remain calm. But her heart drummed against her breast and she felt as if it was going to explode. Andreas didn't appear as frantic as she was. Despite the armor that plated him, she half expected, half hoped, that he would tire out easily.

But then, she had forgotten that he was not human. He couldn't be.

Red lights exploded across Elia's field of vision as Andrea's struck her behind her head. She fell face forward to the ground and her longsword clattered against the ground and her sight swerved. Her mind delirious, she turned around and Andreas's figure appeared to split into two before her eyes. Her eyes glanced frantically to decide what sword was the fake and what wasn't. The double smile on his lips caught her attention and his sword whistled down through the air.

She reached for her sword.

The clash of the blades rang like silver bells. Her heart raced through her veins and her arm trembled holding her longsword to defend herself. She stared at Andreas's infuriated face at being held back and her gaze lowered to his sword that was against another blade.

But the curious thing was….it wasn't hers.


	56. Chapter 56

I'll be gone for a week or two so I just decided to add this. Tell me your thoughts and review!

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Fifty-six

A broadsword gleamed at it struggled to hold back the claymore. "Gareth?" she whispered.

How could that be? She saw him fall. His arm was broken, there was no way he could fight in that condition. Elia blinked and when she looked at the man, she realized that it wasn't him. It was a soldier.

But more importantly…one of _hers_.

Perhaps she should have felt relief to see another ally. But she didn't, only a raging confusion that overpower all the other emotions. How did that knight get here? Was he following her the entire time? Or was it coincidence? He seemed highly unlikely, the last question. But nothing was impossible.

But what frightened her the most was if he knew who he was facing. Did he know what he was up against?

Andreas sneered angrily, his countenance darkening. He stepped back, scrapping the metal of his weapon away from the broadsword and eyed the new body who suddenly charged out of nowhere just in time to stop him. Annoyance flickered through his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Andreas asked edging his words dangerously.

The knight didn't answer but remained where he was finding the venom in Andreas's words non-threatening or else chose not to move with courage. He only brandished his broadsword as an invitation and held his shield securely. The corner of Andreas's lips curled in a devilish sense of humor.

"Run Mil Lady." Elia looked up at the soldier when he whispered not tearing his eyes from his opponent, "Go. I'll try and hold him off as long as I can."

She dismissed his words finding them foolish. "Stand down. This is my fight."

But she knew the real reason though those words were true. She didn't want him to suffer because of her. Durante was already unconscious. Gareth and Felix had payed with their limbs. To her displeasure, he shook his head confirming that he wouldn't. She admired his bravery in that way. That feeling quickly waned. Though her eyes spotted the flash of Andreas's claymore, it was too late to alert her of his actions. It struck her soldier hard at his left side. He was knocked off his feet and landed harshly against the concrete ground. Though he was plated in armor, a dent was left of the blow and Elia realized how much strength Andreas was capable of giving.

And it unsettled her. Andreas chuckled when his body remained motionless and his eyes returned to Elia.

"Pitiable." He said, "How truly pathetic. You can end this now, you know. Spare yourself from the future guilt from the people just like that fool who died to protect you." Elia squeezed her eyes hard trying off his guile words though it swayed a piece of her. But she gripped the hilt of her weapon to assure her and to remind her of her goal. "Give me what I want and I'll see to it that my army leaves peacefully."

"Never!" She shouted. The spell of his tempting words that weaved around her gave away and she regained her sanity. "Go to hell!"

His face tightened momentarily. "Then I have no other choice…I will force it from you."

"You'll be long dead before you can."

Andreas cocked his head to the voice irked at the intervention. Elia followed the line of his vision and she stared in surprise. The knight was on his knees, breathing heavily hunched over with his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his blade. But it wasn't the fact that he was still alive that made her gasp. It was his face that was exposed when his helm slipped off when he had been knocked aside. She knew who he was and the realization hit her like a blow to the stomach.

"Terrence?" she whispered.

He was right in front of her, flesh and bone but she still couldn't believe that it was him. But there he was. Out of anyone she had ever met he was the least one she would have guessed to be here and to have been the one to have saved her. The uncertainty that was in his eyes the first time she had met him was gone. He was not the man she had met in the training room, she known. Instead there was a man with the same name but a warrior, who had sacrificed more then his life to be at her side. To help her as she helped him. And that reflected in his brown eyes. The wrinkles of his aged face cut deep in his skin glaring at Andreas.

"You _dare_ stand in my way?" asked Andreas spitefully, "Pathetic wretch."

Terrence stood firm despite his threat, "I am loyal to my lady whatever the cost may be." Elia was touched by his dedication. Her fingers curled around the grip of her sword.

Andreas chuckled, "_Loyalty_?" he caressed the word softly, "Foolish and hopeless…just like its speaker. Disgusting_._"

Elia sprang at him. Though Andreas evaded her attack and whipped around to meet her, she caught him off guard. And she took advantage of it. She ignored the burning of her arms slicing at him, each blow causing the chime of the metals hit. Her sword whistled through the air, her hair flying as her body twisted to duck and attack. As fast as she was, her speed was nothing compared to his. Terrence got up to his feet when she lunged and he maneuvered his blade into the frenzy. Andreas parried the combined attacks, he growled deep from his throat, but spun to his right side and struck at Terrence. Terrence barely stopped the blow, causing his shield to be knocked free and backpedaled frantically, stunned by his ferocity and speed. Elia knew what he was thinking: he was fighting someone way over his head. Andreas attacked again, swinging at his head. He ducked under the razor-sharp edge. Elia leapt in to intercept Andreas and their blades met in a shower of sparks. She flipped back avoiding a clean slice and stepped in to sweep at him again.

Terrence returned when she skidded back breathless and he swung at Andreas's shoulder. Their swords met in midair. He disengaged with a flourish, thrust and then riposted as Andreas parried, dancing away.

Time was little as she tried to regain her composure but she marveled Terrence's attacks and knew how he had managed to get to here. He moved swiftly, like her, and hit hard, like her. But in each blow, there was so much more strength she could ever have. He was a formidable opponent but he had never fought against Andreas as she had, which made him vulnerable to attacks she had seen.

Elia ran to aid him. Andreas knocked the blow effortlessly, then stabbed in return with lightning speed. Andreas's speed was a problem and she wondered about his stamina and how long it would last. He had regained his sense of step but there was no sign of a struggle to breathe. Something hard struck the side of her ribs knocking her to the floor.

She tasted blood in her mouth; her side throbbed. Then she spotted Terrence's shield. Ignoring her injuries, she rolled over and hurled the shield at Andreas. Despite Andreas's superior speed, the heavy shield clipped him on the hip. As he stumbled, Terrence caught him on the upper arm with his broadsword. A line of blood trialed down Andreas's arm.

There's no magic on his armor, she realized. Andreas snarled, furious at being wounded. Elia crept to her feet and ran at Andreas. She thrust at Andreas, driving to attack at his weakened defenses. Andreas's claymore slipped and crashed against her blade and moved towards Terrence when he struck. Elia flipped midair and Andreas held out his arm to defend his chest. Her sword sliced at his armor leaving long scratch, seeping blood, and she was relieved that he wasn't a powerful as she thought.

The god could be killed.

Andreas reeled wildly and his claymore sped through the air, something hot sliced against the skin of her leg and struck her to the ground again. She gasped and glanced at her side before her blood seemed to leave her face and spill through her toes. A deep drop extended a yard away and she realized how far she was from ground. Feeling delirious, she shuddered to think of how close was to have fallen….Elia struggled to get up but a sharp pain intervened and her hand reflex to clutch her leg. She stared at her crimson glove, and started at the ghastly cut that was smeared in her blood. She bit back the pain and tried to ignore its sharpness but it was close to a maiming wound.

Elia placed her hand on her wound and closed her eyes despite the sense of panic in her. She tried to summon the magic of her crystal and she opened her eyes. There was no pulsing glow. No light. Nothing. She gasped and tried again. But when her hand pulled back, blood continued to pump through and she clamped her wound again. Horrified, she touched her crystal and its edged surface assured her that it was still there.

She struggled to her feet and couldn't help to wonder why it wasn't working. Elia glanced up at the ringing blades. Andreas swiped hard at Terrence, who struggled to ward off the blows. He swiped and dipped his sword in and out before withdrawing to only cut at him again. Andreas advanced towards Terrence with a big step slamming his claymore again and again at the broadsword. Elia noticed how close Terrence was to the edge of the building and she panicked. But Terrence was oblivious trying to defend himself. Elia crawled to her feet and flew at Andreas but her shout was silenced by the clear ring as he deflected her blow. With lightning speed, he pushed Elia back at the ground harshly and shoved Terrence back making him stumble. Elia clutched her leg and tried to heal again but the devoid of light made it clear that there was no sign of repair. Terrence swiped at Andreas again and was blocked again.

Then as Terrence ducked, the point of the claymore caught him in the chest and protruded from his back.

His broadsword collapsed from his nerveless fingers and clattered against the concrete. Elia stared horror-struck. Andreas smirked and pulled back, slipping his claymore from his body. Terrence's jaw opened and closed in silent gasps. His body wobbled and he rocked back on his heels…

…and fell…

"No!" She pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the fire in her leg and threw herself at Terrence when he toppled over the ledge. Elia jumped over allowing the gravity to help her fall. The wind burned her cheeks, her face, her body but she kept her eyes on Terrence's body as he propelled down. She held out her hand and her fingertips brushed against his armor. Her arms came around him. Perhaps at the threat of her own life, the crystal would awaken. But as time sped past her eyes, the glow at her throat ceased to exist and she braced herself for the piles of stone and steel. At the hand of gravity, their weight combined crashed against the rubble of concrete and steel before they hit ground. Particles clouded the air.

Every muscle in her body ached and her neck felt stiff. But she heard the beating of her heart and she knew that she was alive. Elia opened her eyes and coughed beating at her breast. She pushed back her dark bangs from her eyes to inspect Terrence. She crawled towards him and placed her hand over his mouth. A faint breath tickled her palm.

"He's alive." She whispered. _Praise Etro_.

Elia touched her crystal. A sense dawned on her and it was coming in fast. She dared not glance up or else she feared that she would be crushed. Elia slipped her arm around his waist and dragged him into a small cavern of cement when she had to crawl to get in. His armor scrapped against the stone and she winced hoping that the sound wasn't as loud as it seemed. She held him in her arms and whispered his name. A crash of cement and sliced steel held her breath. She didn't move in fear of meeting the Andreas's soulless, black eyes. Rubble crushed beneath someone's weight and pebbles rolled as he took steps to look around. Turning her head a millimeter to her left, she saw Andreas's boot and her heart hammered a lot harder.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." She hated the teasing in his voice, a disgusting game of 'Hide and Go-seek'.

Only now it was: Hide and Go-kill.

"I know you're here." Andreas said again, keeping his voice light with danger. "You'd be a fool to think that you could hide from me for long."

Elia glanced at the area around her and spotted a pebble the size of her palm. She enclosed it in her hand trying not to make a sound and threw it. It bounced hard against the walls and she wondered if Andreas would take the bait.

He did. His body became a blur and for a second he was there and then he was gone. Time was slipping and she knew that he would return. Elia focused back to Terrence. A groan escaped his lips. She touched his mouth to wipe away the blood. He heaved for breath and his armor chest rose and fell trying to regain air. Her fingertips brushed against the cut in his armor that continued to leak out warm blood. Elia placed her hand over the gash and prayed.

_Please, if not work for me…work for him. Please let him live…_

Staring intently at her hand, seconds ticked by. The warmth that ran through her arm didn't come. She stared at her hands, warm and sticky with blood, the scent of it made her stomach flip but she swallowed. Why wasn't it working?

Terrence stirred and his eyes looked at her beneath his eyelashes. "Mil Lady…" He murmured, he coughed weakly sputtering out drops of blood that already began to fall from the corners of his lips.

"Come on Terrence." Elia urged wiping the crimson from his mouth. "We have a job to do. Stick to the plan, remember?"

He shook his head, "This was always the plan…."

She swallowed trying not to let her fear get the best of her. She let out a quiet chuckle despite herself, "Get up. You've…you've got a family to see."

"My family is dead."

Elia stared at him. Her forehead wrinkled confused, "But…you told me that you were going to see them…" She froze and the truth paralyzed her, "Terrence no!" she begged, "Please, you have a life to live!"

"Please my lady….please understand." Terrence inhaled sharply, "They were killed years ago. My wife…my little…my little girl…" He swallowed and his face grimaced as if that was painful for him. "_They_ are my life and without them…I have no life. And it was my cowardice that made me loose them…"

"You were brave back there." Elia whispered watching his chest fight to breathe. "Your wife and child…they'd be so proud of you."

His eyelids drooped but a smile graced his face and he let out a sigh as if he was a child and the storm was over. Perhaps he had wanted to hear those words all along, to be acknowledged other than a coward.

He looked into her eyes. Elia leaned closer to hear his words. "To loose people you love…is more terrible then death itself…. fight for what you love…and protect it…for without it…it's hardly worth living…"Terrence closed his eyes. The armor on his chest stilled and the channel of blood ceased to run from its gash.

She settled his body down and placed his head against the gravel. Her heart ached and her eyes pricked. The smell of copper was the scent of death and she could taste it on her tongue.

Staring down at Terrence's corpse, it reminded her of her father and his words spurned emotions in her: _And please, protect those close to you…_

_To loose people you love…is more terrible then death itself…_

Love and death, an ironic pair. Love to bind and death to tear apart. Look how it affected Terrence, and she, herself, was no different. They had lost their families to war and strived to help people so they didn't suffer the same way as they did. The small cavern was filled with the faint echoes of the battlefield and was drowned in a deathly silence.

Abruptly, Elia felt on edge felt disturbed. _Wait…silence?_ She rounded and her metallic azure eyes collided with black eyes.

Andreas smiled, "Found you."


	57. Chapter 57

Ok, I'm happy. Managed to upload this a day before my week or two week long vacation. Not sure if I can finish my next chapter before then but hey, I'll try to try.

I hope to not dissapoint!

Onward!

~_Animangame02freak_

Please review as always.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

She swung out her sword. His claymore crushed hard against her stomach and she flew back. Terrence's body disappeared from her view crashing through the wall. Stone beat rapidly at her back and as her head collided against the crumbling rock, her sight swerved and she almost succumbed to oblivion. The architecture of the building gave away, she was airborne and felt the absent of pain. Her back slammed harshly against the concrete floor burning her skin as she skidded. She groaned and winced as a sharp prick grew from her cheek. As Elia's arm drew back from wiping the stinging sensation, she discovered blood smeared across her arm. She gasped at the fire that licked hungrily at her spine. The cut on her leg was no better and she twisted in silent agony.

The sound of crushing architecture opened her eyes. The building that had housed Terrence's body began to crumble and she watch horrified as the building succumbed into gray smoke. Her eyes tore from the falling building at the sight of her longsword, scraping against the ground as it slid. She held out her hand outstretched….

Andreas kicked it away and she glimpsed a sharp edge at her throat. She rolled. The sword embedded into the ground where she had been. The blood in her veins flushed cold. She rolled again, evading another thrust. Her fingers coiled around her sword's hilt and its metal blade scrapped against her palm as she brought it out to defend herself, clanging against Andreas's claymore. Beads of cold sweat ran down the sides of her face.

She gasped at the thin air and found the heat overbearing.

"Tired?" he asked, a low chuckle escaped through his grin.

Elia glared. With a yell, she forced him back and she staggered to her feet. The sharp pain from her leg forced her to bend down to one knee, she gasped releasing a groan trying to prevent the bleeding.

Andreas smiled at the pain that was displayed across her face. She knew as well as he did, that he could attack her now, when she was helpless. But Andreas was a patient, a trait that she despised for it extended to the point of cruelty. She was his toy until she bored him. She was always his toy to play with.

But she was facing a murderer. She couldn't let Terrence's death go unavenged. The thoughts of Felix, Gareth and Durante and all that they have suffered through for her on top of Ater, she could let them go down in vain either. She felt strength ripple deep inside the pain. For Noctis and Myles…she ignored the cut as much as it pained her and Elia got up shakily to her feet. Her hand tightened on the hilt. She ran at him and his sword met hers effortless. Her teeth grit.

"Courage will get you no where, just like that man." muttered Andreas seeing it burn in her eyes. "And now look, you're all alone." He said pressing more weight into his sword forcing her back. "Just like the first time I saw you, this is how it ends." Elia felt herself sliding and she planted the sole of her boot firmly against the ground. Sparks lined the edges of their compressed blades. "You keep using people so you can live. Really, Elia, that's so selfish of you! Is there anyone _else_ you'd like me to tear to pieces? I'd be more then willing to tear him from your life." Noctis.

Elia knew who he was referring to and she fueled with rage. "You will not touch him!"

Elia charged at him; Andreas met her blade with his own. Swiftly she slashed at him, both engaged in fiery dance with their bodies linked and separated by the flashing blades. At times they were a hair away but the momentum would separate them for a second before they whirled back to engage. She had never felt so alive…so afraid….and in so much pain. Elia flipped back to avoid a sharp thrust and her blade swept against his shoulder. Andreas ignored the gash and lunged. She glanced feverishly, looking for a chance to kill. This had to end. Her body wasn't going to hang on much longer. Andreas didn't appear affected by the wounds he too possessed, little less mindful of the blood that ran like a river down his arm.

As Andreas turned to dodge, she found what she was looking for. His arm exposed the armor at his stomach…the opening…

Elia lunged, her black hair flying….

Her longsword drove deep into his stomach, piercing his armor with a clear ring. His mouth opened in a soundless snarl looking at the sword. She let go of the sword and stepped back staring at Andreas. He stared at amazement at the sword in his stomach breathily heavily. His eyes found hers and he took a step forward. Then his head slumped forward, his chin touching his chest and he fell to one knee. His helm slowly slid off, exposing his copper locks and face; his cape billowed with the silent wind.

Her body went numb with shock uncertain what do to. Then relief and exhaustion welled inside of her heart, bubbling up to her throat and she choked back a tear. He was dead. Dead at last. Elia almost swayed, giddy with adrenaline that took of her. All the worries and pain….it was all but a memory.

A chuckle broke her ecstasy.

In horror, she turned to the body and couldn't believe what she saw. Andreas was _moving…_back on his feet, his hand on her longsword. It pulled out effortlessly and he smiled, that wicked smile that sent her mind haywire with shock and fear.

-----

_He's not dead…_

_He's not dead…_

How was that possible? Andreas slammed his claymore against her and she fought back despite the confusion. She slashed at an empty space and suddenly she felt his blade skim at her arm leaving a streak of blood that already began to bleed. Her head spun and she stumbled back delirious. Andreas was behind her in a blur and his sword swiped at the exposed skin of her body taking advantage of her lack of defense. The edge of his sword sliced at her skin and she was burning alive. She collapsed to the ground and she felt blood roll down her arms and drop on the concrete in scarlet pools.

She gasped trying to regain her air to breathe as she returned to her feet. Andreas smiled. His body blurred at lightning speed. She barely had enough strength to lift her blade to defend herself…and he disappeared in front of her.

His claymore smote heavily across her back, cutting through her skin. She screamed as pain blasted through her, forcing her to her knees. Agony bowed her body in half and obliterated all thought.

Elia rolled against the ground gasping, hot blood running down the spine of her back. Her hands pressed against the ground. Her longsword clattered to the ground at her side. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She could taste blood, smell it.

She was drowning it.

And the pain couldn't be block out any more.

Andreas reappeared a few yards from her, perhaps to watch her pitiful move to return to her feet. "Is that all you have?" Her head shook trying to rid the ringing sensation in her ears. With a smile, he stepped forward picking up her fallen sword, "I'm rather disappointed. You have all your power and I gave all mine, and look who's victorious…" He began walking around her, his eyes dotting her body as if trying to pinpoint the right spot to cause her more pain, "Ever since you started, I've overpowered you, even with your pathetic excuses for allies. How weak did you think I was? Four people to take me down? Men have died for you because of that stupid plan that you created."

Elia gasped but it wasn't from the pain. He knew. Andreas knew about the plans that sought his own destruction. But her lips couldn't open to utter 'How?'

He grinned at her body, "Oh? You did not know? Yes…how _was_ it that I came to know of your fruitless plans to kill me? Well, you can give my regards to someone in the castle for me." Mirth danced in those dark eyes of his, "To be frank, you're _little _arrangement could have worked but…" he sighed, "its worthless now. Empty and dead, just like…you're friend."

Her thoughts spun, _A spy…in the castle?_ She didn't move, floored to the ground feeling exhausted. Her will was determined but her flesh was aching. Andreas watched her enlightened but then he glared when Elia showed no sign of getting to her feet. His toy wasn't limp and he wanted to play more.

"Get up." He said frowning.

When Elia did not, a sharp pain erupted from her shoulder. A cry tore from her lips as the fire grew burning her. Andreas lifted the blade, her longsword, and force her to crawl up from the ground. Her body writhed in pain and the warm, copper taste of blood in her mouth became all too common. So much blood, she could feel it dripping down her skin and under her clothes. Elia's thoughts drifted in and out of her mind with no boundaries to keep them apart. Where was the power from her crystal? Despite the pain, it had done no more what a necklace would have done but remains useless at her throat. But she could feel it but it felt so distant and weak…

"Is this what he supposed feared?" he asked.

She knew that Andreas wasn't talking to her but to himself. His eyes were intent her face as if trying to discover the mysterious of life that were somehow locked inside of her.

"Who are you talking about?" she whispered. She licked her lips and spat a red glob against the cement.

"No one of consequence," answered Andreas, his eyes alight with controlled menace, "His name does not matter to one of your position. It wouldn't mean a thing anyways. Besides, it's _you_ that he's interested in."

"Why me?"

His narrowed lips stretched tautly over his mouth as he laughed sharply, "Why _not _you? Yes…a question that keeps us transfixed. Like how was it that a simple girl like _you_ could possess an ancient power that transcends time? Or how was it that you managed to keep it hidden for years even when my men arrived during that first day?" When she didn't answer, he smiled.

His hand reached for the crystal at her neck and cupped its edged surface. The chain shattered in two as he pulled back, stinging her skin. Andreas withdrew the longsword from her body like a useless doll against the floor. She collapsed with a heavy thud. Elia gasped and rolled onto her back. Her shoulder felt warm and her fingers touched something warm and sticky that soaked through her shirt exposing the crimson. Her bosom rose and the soreness of her broken rib moistened her eyes with suppressed tears. Andreas watched from afar and smiled calmly that matched the appearance of a patient Satan.

"Look at you," he said, "Broken, bleeding helplessly like an infant. Sad and pathetic for my tastes."

Her body shook and she blinked to hide the pain filled tears that split cooling her burning face. Andreas held out the crystal by the broken chain. It glimmered in her darkening eyes. Then he spoke. Latin. For a moment, she glimpsed Noctis's face. As happy and comforting as it was, the memory was fleeting, abandoning her to cruel reality. The language rolled of his serpent's tongue like sweetened honey and his tone lulled high and low in a smooth rhythm.

Elia blinked her conscious grasped something important. Despite the words of power flowing from Andreas's lips, it didn't intervene with the connection. She stared at the crystal and wondered.

Andreas took a step back and she realized that he wasn't speaking Latin anymore. His angelic face was troubled as if he could read the thoughts in her head. Something made his eyes grower darker, more inhumane. His lip sneered and he looked at the crystal in his hands. A copper eyebrow knit into the next as he eyed it.

The crystal wasn't glowing anymore. It was _black._ An empty vessel.

She was hoisted back up, his hand clutching the fabric of her shirt and her feet dangled above the cement.

"Where…is…_it_?!" he hissed. Elia knew that he was struggling to hold back his temper, to hold on to his sanity.

"I don't know…what you're talking about…" she gasped as he shook her.

"Don't coy with me! You thought a _fake_ was going to fool me?!

Elia stared at him absent of all thought. Fake? What? She immediately was tossed aside on the ground, her shoulder hit the pavement hard and she bit back the cry and she could taste the warm metallic blood run down her throat.

He looked at her with contempt in his dark eyes. At first he appeared skeptical and threw his hand back to strike her. The shock on his face was brief. His eyebrows narrowed and face twisted in fury at a private realization. His lips curled back to a snarl, his haunches rose. Her crystal disappeared in his closed fist. "How…_dare_ he…"

With a piercing fracture, the replica shattered in his hands and its remnants slipped through his fingertips falling to the ground sounding like raining glass.

She heard his cloak and his footsteps as they drew closer to her body but she was too tired to move. Her eyes stared blankly at the dark abyss of a sky above her head and then Andreas's face came to her view. His jaw was clamped and the edge of the sword, her sword, hovered over the bridge of her nose stained in _her _blood.

A wild madness consumed his eyes and she knew that being taken captive was no longer a choice. Her longsword drifted from her face and down to her stomach. "If that prince wanted to protect you…" His windblown copper hair tossed wildly over his face. "He did a poor job."

Elia screamed.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight

He staggered suddenly. Desperately trying to fight the sudden weariness, he pulled out his falchion and thrust hard into the nearest throat and withdrew. His footing slipped and he threw himself at a soldier, twisted his arm back and cracked his neck before he felt the pain. The bullets from the firearms bounced uselessly off his barriers and he wondered if they were that stupid. But they were persistent. When one of them fell, other swarmed over him determined to finish what he started.

It wasn't hard, but _really _annoying.

His breathing labored and pulled up his invisible weapons trying to regain his air. Noct's eyes, crimson as the bloody gore, flicked beyond his weapons eyeing the men that kept blasting against his shield. He ignored them and focused on the tightness in his chest. The sharp reports of gunfire had dulled and everything: the shouts, the cries, and the noises of the battlefield, everything sounded…_far away_. Noctis brushed back a layer of cold sweat. Something…deep inside of him seemed to steadily seep from his conscious and slowly fade away. He recognized the connection: the crystal? Noct brushed his hand over his pocket.

_Her _crystal.

_Elia's_.

He inhaled but he could not breathe. "_No!_"

His surroundings broke away and he ignored the rush of movement as he teleported to Ater. As the scenery cleared, he stared at the top surprised at its ruined appearance. Deep gashes marked the concrete at his feet and he bent down running a long finger over it. The cuts carved the floor displayed a ferocious battle and when he looked up to see more, he spotted a body against the ground.

It was Durante.

He had his back to the sky and his left cheek pressed against the cold concrete, crushing his glasses that made it hard to identify him. Noctis rolled him over and checked his pulse at his wrist. "He's still alive." He whispered. He felt the air in his lungs return, somewhat relieved. He fingered the slice at Durante's cheek and touched the blood that seeped from the wound across his arm. They appeared minor which eased the stress. He glanced around spotting Gareth a few yards away. Felix was furthest but was leaning against the wall unlike the others.

"Durante?" asked Noctis shaking his shoulder, "Durante?"

He stared at his friend who slowly, but surely, stirred at the sound of his voice. His eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly at him. When the fog in his mind cleared, Durante gasped and sat up, "Noctis—" He winced and placed his hand to his arm.

"I'm alright." He replied forestalling him to help ease the pain, "You?"

Durante touched the cut on his cheek, "A few scratches, nothing major." He groaned running his fingertips through his cinnamon hair picking out the rubble. He tweaked with his glasses and his eyes gazed broadly around his surroundings like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Noctis stood up, "Check on Felix, I'll take a look at Gareth."

Durante nodded and hurried to Felix's mangled body and Noctis strode to Gareth. He had never seen Gareth so feeble before, it was strange. He tugged off his glove, checked his pulse and placed his palm over Gareth's mouth. He withdrew his hand pleased to know that he wasn't killed either. His eyes spotted his arm, which bent irregularly and he placed his fingertips upon it. Gareth grunted. He mumbled something lowly and slowly he too began to regain consciousness.

"How's Felix?" Noctis asked Durante aloud.

There was a painful yell, "His right leg is broken…" There was a small pause filled with inaudible whispers, "But he says that he could have been worse."

Gareth groaned rolling to his left shoulder "About time." He growled grumpily at Noctis. He hissed when he tried to sit up further.

"Stay where you are." Noctis advised, "You're arm is in no condition to—"

"NOCTIS!" He turned his head to Durante and Felix. Felix was crawling towards him with his arms but Durante hurried to his feet to help hold him up. Finally Felix's arm slumped around Durante's shoulder and they both crossed to Noct in wide by slow steps. Something was urgent in his eyes and when Durante placed him besides Gareth, Felix was struggling to let himself be seen around Durante.

"Noctis, it's about Elia!"

Her name sparked his interest and he moved around Durante ordering him to watch over Gareth. "Where is Elia?" Noctis demanded when he saw the brown irises of Felix's eyes, "Where is she?"

"She left to fight."

It was amazing how four words could spark so much fear into his heart. "What do you mean? You guys were supposed to stay with her…"

"…things didn't turn out as they planned Noct." Durante spoke up quietly before he turned his head away to tend to Gareth. Or to hide his shame.

Noct felt his heart accelerating and tried to keep control over his voice, "What happened?"

"Andreas…he…used a clone to give away our locations." Durante said, "We fought against him but his fighting and speed…it was…"A pause to scout for the right word, "_unnatural_. We panicked and we knew that we had underestimated him. I can't remember much…I was knocked out. All I do know was that Gareth had his arm broken before I lost conscious…." He looked Felix for back up.

Felix licked his lips, bent his head and the shaggy crop of hair that fell of his right eye failed to hide his emotions. He struggled to concentrate and remember. "I…I…I can't…"

Noctis placed his fingers to Felix's forehead. "Don't speak, show me." He murmured.

Felix nodded, closing his eyes and Noctis felt the barriers of his mind lower. Memories poured out of his mind like a river. He saw everything and felt the same fear that plagued Felix back then. He saw what happened after he had been separated from them: the elevator, Andreas plated in black armor and the panic of when he killed one of his own guardsmen with a single thrust.

He watched Felix fight through his eyes and the blood and cries of his past comrades. For a moment, Noctis let himself think wondering if Felix was depressed about that. But it was the memory of seeing Andreas fall that commanded his attention and the shock of seeing him actually alive. His recollections of the fight and pain backed up what Durante had summed up. And then he felt Andreas step on his leg. The pain that felt like lightning embedded into his skin and the agony that inflamed it when Andreas lifted him up. He wondered if he was going to die. Then Elia's voice when she told Andreas that it was their fight, a sudden rush of hope and fear for her safety. Noctis took pride in her. But the feeling was overruled watching Andreas leap towards her, Elia jumping back at the edge and the blackness that corrupted Felix afterward as he fell unconscious.

_She saved their lives…_Noct realized feeling himself return. Elia knew that Andreas could have used them to his advantage if they had stayed. She went to fight elsewhere, somewhere where they wouldn't get hurt because of him or worse, killed.

The knot in chest tightened and he wondered if it was his heart. He was acutely alert of the draining sensation that continued to give away.

"Elia." He whispered.

Felix, Gareth and Durante looked at him quizzically as he stood. Durante moved to follow him but Noct shook his head dismissing him. His blue eyes looked at the ledge when Felix showed where Elia had gone.

"Where are you going?" Gareth yelled hoarsely after him.

"I have to find her." He said, almost desperately. "Durante, go send for a airship and have those two taken care of."

"Noct!"

He stopped mid-step and listened to Gareth, "You better not die, you hear me?!"

Without a glance back but a nod, he ran towards the ledge and jumped. He landed on top of the building below and he surveyed the rooftop. Like the area above, it too was in ruin. The tugging in his mind drove him mad and his eyes clawed at the scenery trying to find her. Then he spotted something flecked red against the gray ground that lessened the pull. Noctis drew near it noticed its location. A few more feet from the blood was a drop off that fell down nearly fifty stories. Did that person realize how lucky he was to not have fallen? He looked down at the speckled gore and he bent down. Among the red spots, a handprint painted in blood imprinted against the rock. Uneasiness made his Adam's apple throb studying the print. The hand wasn't wide as a males, it was slender with long fingers. A woman. His finger inched toward it, hesitated, and then pressed his fingertip against the mark. A fleeting image flashed in his mind. _Elia lay there struggling with a long scratch that slit her leg. She tried to move and she clutched her leg trying to hold back the pumping blood. Behind her bangs, she saw something that made her gasp and she yelled…_

Noctis stared at the blood. His hand enclosed around the blood stained hand. _Elia._ He straightened and glanced back over the ledge. His glance turned into a stare and he was unable to peel his eyes away. He stared at a foe, armored entirely in black jump from one of the rooftops below. He was identical to the one he had seen in Felix's memories. _To bring the Final Sleep, _hovered closest to him. And as if knowing he was there, the man looked up and beneath his coppery locks, his black eyes swallowed him. Andreas smiled. The tugging pulled harder.

His blood froze and ran hot. Noct leapt down and Andreas's arm pulled back his claymore as if to stab. But before the blade could touch him, he teleported. His body stepped out of the mirage and with only a thought to kill, his hand grasped for a blade and he thrust at Andreas's back. Andreas spun to block causing their blades to clash and split apart again. Noct slid against the ground, his weapons hovering invisible around him.

For a moment, neither of the men spoke only eyeing each other.

And the silence reined.

"Well well well." Andreas said breaking the tension, lightly running a slim finger over his blade, "Look who's _finally_ here..._Light of the Night Sky_. We meet again."

"Andreas." Noct said with equal contempt. Elia's theory was correct but he didn't show any surprise and kept such emotions to himself. Andreas _did _know Latin. "How was it that you came to know the dead language? You are not royalty."

Andreas smiled devilishly and his body crouched like a predator and the two men circled each other like beasts ready to attack. They gazed at each other, wary that if one of them took their eyes off each other that the other would attack mercilessly.

"I am not." Andreas answered. At seeing Noctis let out in a quiet sigh, he grinned, "Is that a sigh of relief I see? Don't get too comfortable, you're highness." His lips strained the last two words.

Noct twisted his lips into an uneven smile, "Wasn't going to. How is it that you know Latin? You have no royal blood and the books of such power were destroyed years ago."

"My master taught me."

"You're…master?" asked Noct slowly.

Andreas nodded slowly, his eyes deep in recollection thought Noctis didn't try to attack. Even if he did, he had a sense that Andreas would react quickly enough.

"Despite all the power we possessed…there was one thing that we both craved…" His black eyes settled on Noct, free from his chains of memories, "But after the discovery I found, we switched our eyes from yours….to hers…"

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Andreas chuckled, Noctis felt ice freeze in his veins. "How was it…that she could possess something of vast significance? Wouldn't you agree? A great power that has existed since ancient times belonging to a poor girl like her. Something that…conveniently enough…" His eyes glared at him, "LIES IN YOUR POCKET!"

They both attacked. Andreas brandishing his claymore while Noctis tearing his weapon from its invisible appearance. The metal of their weapons skimmed together lighting eyes of black and crimson and they broke apart. Andreas flipped trying to force Noct back into defense.

He crouched low, "You were a fool to think that you could protect the crystal. And soon you'll feel what it means to loose something precious."

Andreas's last statement acted like a needle driven into Noct; he straightened upright, every sense tingling. Andreas took advantage of Noct's distraction. Noctis broke from his thoughts and sidestepped but as quick as he was, he was unable to fully dodge and the tip of Andreas's claymore sliced his arm. Noctis spun back and he checked on the scratch but ignored it for it wasn't serious. As he engaged his sword in a series of slashes and thrusts, something was strange about Andreas. His armored body twisted in a strange away and his claymore could barely keep up with Noct's attacks.

His strength was failing. He had used too much of his power toying with Elia and was too oblivious to see it draining from his body.

Andreas thrusted. As he withdrew, Noctis yelled and lunged at Andreas, who, with a flip of his wrist, trapped the falchion beneath his blade. Andreas bared his teeth in a sinister smile. But without pause, Noctis yanked his falchion free, feinted toward Andreas's right knee, then whipped it in the opposite direction and sliced Andreas across the cheek.

"You should have worn a helmet." Said Noctis smiling.

Andreas snarled.

Noctis ignored it and gripped another sword from his invisible barrair and blocked his attack. He recoiled and parried as Andreas retaliated, swinging his sword at him, the blade humming through the air with inordinate speed. The stroke jarred Andreas's shoulder. Pressing for roughly, Noct struck at Andreas's wrist and then, when Andreas dashed aside, thrust underneath Andreas's claymore and stabbed the lower ribcage of his dark armor, cleaving to his left hip.

Andreas staggered back and knelt panting, his copper locks in disarray. His gauntlet touched his side and he hissed at the scarlet blood.

"You will pay for that, _prince._" He snapped at him, who stood weaponless, his scarlet eyes a deep blue.

Noctis curled his lip. "You are not a god, Andreas." His hand reached back and grabbed the invisible hilt of his weapon. His eyes returned to its crimson hue and his arm snapped forward. All at once, the weapons that spun around him circled Andreas in a racing dance, circling its prisoner. Andreas crouched and slashed at the barrier that encased him but his claymore bounced uselessly against the whirling blades.

"Don't think that your petty butter knives can hold me in!" Andreas snarled.

His lip curled and Noctis held out his hand outstretched. Obediently, the blades stopped their circling and hung frozen in midair, each gleaming tip pointing towards Andreas. Noctis and Andreas's eyes locked.

And then Noctis spoke, "You will _not_—touch Elia again."His hand rolled to a fist and the weapons shivered with life and dived. Flashes of steel protruded his body, digging into his flesh and sinking through the armor.

Andreas's mouth opened but instead of words, he released an unearthly howl that sent the building at his feet, shaking. His obsidian eyes looked down at the blade that pierced his heart and the claymore fell from nerveless fingers. Then his skin turned transparent and Noctis saw that there was neither flesh nor bone but swirling patterns of lights. He shrieked even louder, his wail shattering windows that fell from great heights like glass rain, as the streaks of light split his skin renting him from head to toe. The rivers of light wiggled through the air and dived up and into the dark sky. The magical barrier shattered as they pierced the dark clouds.

Andreas was gone.

Noctis breathed staring at the spot where Andreas had been. He felt very old and tired as if aging a hundred years. His muscles shook and he recalled his hanging weapons, letting them disappear behind the invisible veil. He felt calm and the battlefield, he was acutely aware of the sound of cheers despite the gunfire. Raising his eyes to the sky, in the distance, he spotted an airship that hovered its way to the roof terrace of Ater. Noct glanced back behind him and but when he turned to return to the others, he took in what he saw that was like an alarm that went off in his mind. His eyes slid back, returning to the spot and once he did, he couldn't move. By will alone, he ripped himself free from the binding chains that paralyzed him and he jumped down landing with a dull thud. He inhaled a breath but the air had already left him.

Elia was sprawled against the ground, her arms limp at her sides with her closed face at the dark sky. It wasn't her that caught his breath. It was the own longsword that was embedded through her stomach and into the stone beneath her. He was oblivious to his steps as he moved forward and then drew closer to her body before kneeling. His knuckles curled around the hilt and pulled it firmly. Her body bent back and when the tip of her sword wiggled free, she collapsed limply but his arm slipped under her body to prevent her head from hitting the ground. He placed down her scarlet sword, bleeding with her own blood and kept his eyes on Elia.

Her arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts; some half healed, while others were fresh and oozing. Noctis shook his head. The injuries continued up to her shoulder. Noct flipped her over, placing her right cheek to the cement. He stared at her back and could only trace the slashes that cut the black corset. With trembling fingers, he unzipped the back, dreading what lay beneath. As the fabric slipped over, he gasped. Her back was strong and muscled but the white camisole was near shreds in smooth cuts in the shape of claws that layered her back with scabs that gave her skin the appearance of dry mud. Where her skin was unscratched, it was purple and black with beatings. Andreas spared her no mercy.

Noct flipped her over again and when he placed his palm to her cheek to check on the cut, her head rolled to her side and streaks of tears escaped her exhausted eyes, glimmering as they fell moistening the gray concrete. He swallowed past the knot that was his heart into his bottomless stomach.

"Elia… El?" His fingers tangled themselves in her dark hair. Noct brushed her bangs away and lowered his finger tip to the side of her neck checking for a pulse. His hand slipped to her wrist trying to detect it. Carefully he pressed his ear to her breast listening for her heart.

_No…_

He tossed his head back and screamed a single word that was wretched from his heart. Noctis grabbed her shoulders as if trying to make her see the truth, calling out her name over and over, but her body shook displaying no defiance. He felt strange and ill. The thoughts in his mind fogged and cleared away leaving him delirious and lightheaded off all thought. His lips went dry. And his eyes burned.

Without any realization but at the coolness of its touch, a tear cascaded from his eyes and fell upon her cheek without a sound.

She was dead.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"_You were a fool to think that you could protect the crystal! And soon you'll feel what it means to loose something precious!"_ Andreas's words snarled in his mind, repeating like a broken record.

Noctis closed his eyes, knotting his fingers through her dark hair as he held her. Without any realization, he had cradled her upper body against his and was gently rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered her cheek cold pressing against his, "I'm so sorry."

But his apologies felt wasted, and they were. He wasn't talking to Elia but to her corpse and no matter how much he said how sorry he was, her ears were too deaf to listen. Noctis loosened his arms from around her and lightly placed her against the concrete. His fingertips touched her cheek, dotted with tears that were unmistakably his and wiped them away.

He reached back and unlatched one of his pockets attached to his waist. When his fingertips dug into the pouch, his body tensed throwing a glance around his surroundings before cupping the smooth edged stone in his hands. His fingers unlocked and he stared at the crystal on his palm. The crystal was flawless unlike its owner but its inner core was shining dully.

To protect her, that was why he switched her crystal with a fake. That was why he placed her in an enchanted sleep back at the castle after she had seen the body so he could take the real one in case Andreas did try to steal it from her, which Myles had guessed. It was to keep her safe.

How bitterly ironic.

Noctis placed it near the base of her throat and waited for it to heal her like it had done when he had first met her. But it did nothing; too weak, too powerless to do anything. He placed his hands on the crystal and felt his own power rushing to his fingertips in desperation. The connection between the man and artifact broke as sharply as a rubber band snapping, stinging Noct's fingertips. The crystal didn't break but the light that it carried grew dimmer as if it wallowed in self hopelessness.

The pain that twisted his heartstrings was too much for him to bear. He hunched over and clutched his left breast trying to relieve the ache but even as his hand pulled away when his chest had glowed blue with healing, the sting was still there and throbbed even more. The wound was too deep to get rid of and could only torment. Noct groaned massaging deep into his skin in small circles watching her face.

"_Even though you are the next heir to the throne…" Elia said, "Even if you could have all the power in the world…you __can't__ stop me. This is my home, Noct, I've been training to defend it and defend it I will."_

_He stared at her helplessly, knowing she was right and hated the fact. But didn't she know that she could die?_

_But the emotions in her eyes, so confident in her abilities and daring to show what she could offer…could not be undone. He knew it was unreasonable to continue arguing but he could not feel worried about her._

_Swallowing his selfish emotions, he opened his mouth, "Don't die on me or… _

Thoughts: warning and daring alike, crossed his mind sparked by the memory. Although the hope

made his adrenaline run, it was the temptation to uncharted danger that was not too far behind that caused his hesitation.

Then he thought of Myles and he glanced back at Elia. Noctis knew how important she was to his old professor. She was like a daughter to him or a niece that he was fond of. Myles did not deserve to see her dead body return to the castle, it was cruel. But perhaps it wasn't Myles that he was particularly thinking about for that last consideration.

It was _himself_. _He _didn't want to see her body return to the castle, _him _to see her casket ferried down the steps. How could he live after that? Although the feelings of loosing Sera and Aurum had haunted him; to see Elia, lifeless and cold, before him…those past emotions were drowning as he stared at her face.

He placed his fingers on her eyelids and peeled them back to expose the irises. The emotions that once filled them were nothing more then glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they couldn't see. Noct stared deeply into Elia's empty eyes, penetrating its glassy barrier and diving into the darkness inside.

* * *

When Noctis opened his eyes he was surrounded in bleak shadow. He felt no steady footing of ground but he was not in air either. Cries called out to him and he could feel presences of the deceased around him that flickered in and out of reality. He reached in the space to have some sort of sword to defend himself if need be but his hands grasped the empty air. He tried again but like before, he failed to touch whatever weaponry he did have.

Noct glared into the dark abyss. But no matter how much his vision clawed at the black that bathed him, the gloom was eternal. Noctis turned as if to move, then stopped and crouched, his expression alert. Something in the space around him prickled and hummed as if a bolt of lighting were about to strike. The skin of his bare arms layered with goose bumps.

The darkness in the distance, a cluster of glowing multicolored lights appeared. They danced toward him and as they drew nearer, Noct saw that the lights were constantly changing in size, ranging from an orb no larger than a pearl to one several feet in diameter, and that their colors changed through every hue of the rainbow. A crackling glow surrounded each orb, giving it a bright halo. The lights hurtled toward him and formed a whirling wall around him. The speed of which they spun, combined the storm of pulsing colors, and Noctis shook his head trying to fight the spinning sensation of his mind. The humming was loud now.

As he noticed the details, Noctis also became aware of the presence of a strange, far-reaching consciousness within the void, a consciousness of unreadable thoughts and unfathomable depths. Whatever it was, it wasn't nothing compared to the small presences of the souls around him. He quickly shielded his mind.

As if someone had turned off all the lights, the circling orbs and all their colors vanished and out of the dark, something struck at his consciousness. He recoiled from the attack but found himself held in an iron grip, unable to retreat. A stifling blanket pressed down on him from all directions, smothering his thoughts. The overpowering force slowly contracted, squeezing the life out of him bit by bit, though he held on, unwilling to give up. The relentless grip tightened even more at his defiance, so as to extinguish him like a snuffed candle.

Without any warning, light exploded the innermost chambers of his body halting the tightening lock on his mind. Noctis watched the power of his crystal creep over him, encasing him in a body of light. The deadly embrace did not loosen its hold but its constriction halted and surprise emanated from the assailant.

A whispering voice spoke, slow and ominous that seemed to contain equal amounts of cruelty and kindness and veer between the extremes of both without warning: _How curious, a human in the land of the dead and still alive? You enter this place as if you were a virus that infiltrated into a human body, slowly…but surely corrupting it…tainting it….Speak your name so I may know who it was that dared to enter the Kingdom of the Dead._

His blood seemed to drop to his toes, leaving his heart cold realizing that the voice wasn't low as a man's. It belonged to a woman.

Etro.

_Noctis._ He said,_ Noctis Lucis Caelum._

There was a pause. _If you are truly who you say you are…then curse your imprudence and die Light of the Night Sky…_

_Wait! _He said before the pressure on his consciousness could harden her grip. _Exspecto…_

A short silence followed, perhaps in wonder of his knowledge of a dead language, then the goddess said, _Continue…_

_I am the prince of Tenebrae._

_What is that to me? A thousand years for me pass between one blink of an eye and another. Soon there will be another prince of another city… _

Noct didn't waver._ I'm looking for someone who fell into the void not too long ago. I came here so perhaps I could find her and bring her back—_

_You enter the realm of the Dead to fetch one of the dead?!_ She asked appalled. The force squeezed harder, strangling his mind that limited his thoughts. _Such conceit! What made you think that you could actually come here and leave _alive_?_

_I…I love her._

A high pitched laughter, humorous or cynical he did not know for gods where hard to comprehend, caused his skin to crawl from the top to the bottom. The grip of the immortal lessened but still retained its iron hold: Do_ you have any idea what death really is?_ Etro asked her voice dropping to a whisper._ This is a place where the dead stay and rest forever. A haven of slumber and peace for those stressful souls….Do you take that risk? She sleeps here and is free of all burdens upon her: away from the strife, the troubles and pain…here she is free. Or will you take all that away from her for your own selfish lust?_

Noctis flinched as though her last statement had taken the shape of a hand and struck him. But he considered the goddess's words if not with some unease, if not remorse. But he was _here _for _her_. Here, in the Kingdom of the Dead, so he could bring her back. Perhaps he was doing this for his own sake then hers but…

_To go back without her…_As he spoke it, a cold shiver crawled down his left side which disturbed him. _Why should I even bother leaving? My life would be just as empty as being dead, I'd be happier here then living._

It was a few moments of silence before she spoke again, her voice had lost its scornful pride and was replaced with a calm and thoughtful tone matching one of a great empress. _A few souls returned to me shortly after your beloved did and are now at peace. _Noct remembered the spinning, multicolored lights. Were those the ones he had freed? And were they…thanking him? _They were stolen and imprisoned in flesh and bone by another and their powers were extracted from them as they were being used like vessels. Their fates were to remain in that body for quite some time, years even longer but that future was ripped away and a new path was sewn that led them back through the darkness and into the light of my realm. _

_What I am telling you, _the Goddess continued, _is that the roads of fate are perpetual and always change. But even more so when you interfere. _

_What do you mean by that? _He asked.

Etro did not answer but rather probed at Noct's mind, sweeping through his thoughts like a gust of wind: _That power inside you...the one that lit this darkness and had protected your life from me is a power that comes from here. You carry a terrible power, Prince, so it must be dealt with caution which you have done. But now you come to take something that belongs to me and I am not one to let things slide so easily… It's ironic how the power of the dead saves you from your own death. It even saved you back then, didn't it? You were so close to dying back then weren't you? …So close…Imagine if you had died, hmm? But destiny has its ways that even trick me, but I am patient for what I want. It does not good to mess with someone's life when they'll fall into my hands soon enough._

Although he tried not to, he shivered. Even during his confrontations with Andreas, he had never encountered such implacable determination and ruthlessness.

_But, _the Immortal continued, _That power you hold, tied her to your life and destiny because you came even into death to save her. And you went even at the expense of forsaking all of the living and the kingdom that you rule. _

As she spoke; a pop of light burst from the oblivion revealing another multicolored soul. Noctis stared at it and his heart was already filled with hope before he could realize it.

_Is that…? _He couldn't speak, transfixed by its ethereal glow or hint of familiarity.

_That is the one you came for, is it not? _Etro whispered. Noctis could have sworn that the Goddess's voice had taken on a dry tone.

_Elia…?_

_You speak her name as if she could talk. _

Noctis glanced at his side, where her voice had spoken by his left ear but saw nothing but darkness. _Why are you giving her to me so easily?_

Somewhere in the darkness, there was a moan that sounded of abandoned souls. _Every mortal has a time, a time when they must meet the darkness and die. Her soul however, arrived too early which caused much of a disturbance here and disrupted her fate. _

The pressure that weighed him down and had choked his mind lifted. _Take the soul you came for…_ _Take it and go…Go…,_ said Etro, her voice fading away. _Go…_ And the consciousness withdrew from him, receding deeper and deeper into the dark abyss until Noctis was unable to sense her presence.

He was alone. The shining orb was hovering in midair until he finally looked it. Slowly, as if it had been called, the soul began floating towards him and hung before him at eyelevel. It shrank and expanded like a throbbing heart, alternating between colors. Then it shrank again, its round diameter decreasing in size until it resembled to no bigger shape of a marble.

Noctis held out Elia's crystal by the chain. Like a bee attracted to honey, the tiny light drifted to the crystal and disappeared into the gem, melting into its smooth surface. The glow in the crystal glimmered and suddenly blew up into a bright light that could almost pierce the darkness with its dazzling light. He squinted at the shining light in his palm, and stared at the escaped rays of light that dared to gray the black void.

_Open you're eyes._

And he did.

_

* * *

_

He was lying on the concrete with Elia's body at his side. Noctis blinked and stirred. His blue eyes stared past the pavement to the metal architecture of the skyscrapers and the lone highways. The barrier that surrounded his castle was still there and the voices of gunfire and men still echoed from below.

He was certain that he heard someone's voice. Elia's? Or was it the Goddess Etro herself? But Noct didn't dwell on the question as he spotted Elia.

Whatever had happened in there, in Death, still had a place in his memories that he could picture. Had it been a dream? He felt tired enough.

Those thoughts were sidetracked as a sharp edge pricked the palm of his right hand. Noctis unclenched his fingers and peered down. The crystal glistened at it turned over. The light in its center displayed a light blue shadow across his skin.

And he knew that it wasn't a dream.

His fingers curled around her pendent, brimming with light, and leaned over Elia's body to let it drop against the skin two inches down from her throat and against her chest. As he pulled his hand away, his eyes widened as it sank into her skin, disappearing entirely into the flesh. A glow, soft as candlelight, escaped from the crystal, its light stretching at all direction yearning to dominate the entire body to nourish it. Using her veins as canals, the light traveled, slipping through muscles and touching everything with light that split to its own path.

Then the brightness of it burned her body, concealing it from his eyes. As quickly as the powerful luminosity came, it dimmed revealing Elia once again. But the decreasing amount of illumination didn't stop there; it kept shrinking and retreating back up and down her body. At last the light disappeared entirely.

Noctis stared at her body, surprised that the wounds she had endured were still there. The cut still marked her cheek as well as the bruises that were purple against her pale arms. He slowly lowered a finger, as hesitant as he could as if she was glass and could break, and touched the cut running a finger gently over it.

His fingertip retracted before his mind could tell it to.

Her cheek was…_warm._

His pressed both palms of his hands to each side of her face feeling the warmth of her face. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Elia's chest rose and her lips parted as she breathed out. He watched her inhale again and again. His finger touched the side of her neck and he felt a steady pulse beat through her veins.

His heart thudded against his ribcage and his hand tore of her neck and flew to the left side of his chest surprised at the intensity of its drumming. The ground swayed before his eyes and Noctis felt his own power draining through his fingers and into the concrete escaping his body as he fell back against the ground. His muscles ached with exhaustion and trembled as if he was cold.

But his ears caught a sound other then Elia's soft breathing and his racing heart.

The engine of an aircraft; low as a distant thunderstorm but as soft as a feline's purr.

His eyes rolled to watch a giant shape of an aircraft hover in the sky that had begun to loose its dark hue. The headlights made him blink when it placed them in the spotlight. The altitude of the airship decreased as it lowered to a safe distance from the skyscraper. It swayed for a moment but regained its composure as it remained suspended in the air. The compartment door slid away and although he didn't see it, he heard footsteps hit the concrete with a faint thud and scamper towards him. Noctis realized that his eyes were closed and he made an effort to see who was approaching. The lights made his hair gleam like starlight and the extra noise of the cane he usually carried was not there for he had left it in the ship. Noct's name, even when the man yelled, sounded so far-off.

A pair of gray eyes burned into Noct's with a mixture of hope and despair that was so vast, it seemed as if his emotions could burst forth and burn everything in sight in a blaze of unimaginable intensity, melting the very rocks themselves.

"Myles." Noct murmured.

And before the fuzzy outlines of Myles's shoes drew closer, the world in Noct's eyes winked out of existence as he submerged into the unconsciousness of his weary mind.


	60. Chapter 60

Here it is! Chapter Sixty!

I've been busy, now that homework is back. But anyways, I'm excited for this chapter. Tell me what you liked as I work on my next chapter ASAP.

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Sixty

Light rays seeped through the half drawn windows, bathing the darkness in his eyes a lighter shade of gray. Noct blinked, stirring from his wakening dreams, and squinted into sunlight. He adjusted his hand near his face to shield his sight from the luminosity but his muscles screamed in protest, too weak to move.

His eyelids wavered; trying to fight succumbing into the drowsiness as his body sank back into his mattress. The light burned his face. Through the cracks of his lashes, his eyes traced the silver etching that twisted against the black tester above his head. A fuzzy shape shifted capturing his focus. The room was hard to decipher, everything was fuzzy and he felt delirious as if consuming too much ale. He closed his eyes again only to open them again.

Near the covers, at his bedside, the figure huddled. Noct squinted, shifting his body to get a proper look at the visitor. The shape drew in a breath at his movements and the form straightened. Noctis blinked and the fuzzy outlines of the body smoothed out. The glassy font in his mind was brushed away and his thoughts popped, bubbling to the surface as he regained clarity. His eyes took in everything: the walls, the bed he slept in, the wrinkles under the eyes of the face he saw and most importantly, the gray irises that stared at him despite the light.

"Myles?" he whispered.

The advisor's face went pale, with or without the bright sunlight, and didn't answer as if he was wondering if he was dreaming. The look on his face was appallingly shocked. He didn't even blink or breathe as he beheld Noct's face.

Then as quickly as it came, a dark mood brushed over his features, hardening the stare of his eyes. His face twisted and he bore in his teeth suppressing the sudden level of raging emotion that ran through his veins. Myles was up on his feet in a heartbeat, towering over him.

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" He roared throwing up his hands in the air dramatically, his cane brandishing. "Almost giving me a heart attack and almost making me believe that you were dead! Five days! _Five days_, Noctis, I've been coming here to make sure that you were alive! You have _no _idea what sort of trouble you're in! I…! _I_…" His gray eyes shut furiously and Noct realized that they were moist. Although he tried valiantly to hide it, he let out a choked sob. "I…thought I lost you…"

Something about the sight of a composed man made helpless by grief was painful, even to witness. Noctis touched Myles's shoulder as he wiped the tears that darkened his pallid beard. He searched for something to say but Myles touched his hand acknowledging his presence instead of words. After a while, Myles finally composed himself and he dried the corners of his eyes with his handkerchief, sniffing.

"I…suppose it wouldn't help if I said 'I'm sorry'?" Noct asked.

Myles dabbed his face. "No. It wouldn't." But he tucked the small square of cloth into his breast pocket and then replied, "But it's good to know that you care about an old man like myself."

He hardly heard him. His mind was elsewhere trying to find the other but could barely sense any presences clearly. But as he scanned, none of them he could collect were the ones he wanted.

"Gareth and Felix are not here." said Myles answering his puzzled expression.

"Where are they?"

"They are in the hospital being treated. But you don't have to worry, Durante has been kind enough to ferry news to me when he travels about between you and them. They are doing fine."

"He's out of bed so soon?"

"He refused to stay put when he only received a few scratches."

Noctis perked an eyebrow surprised. He had never imagined Durante being reckless after a war, especially when it dealt with his health. Noct felt as if his head had taken a sudden blow. He clutched his hair and the chair scraped against the floor before Myles's firm hands clutched his shoulders from keeping him from knocking his head back against the headboard.

Noct's fingers untangled themselves from his dark hair. "Elia—"

"Is fine. She was brought to the hospital and the physicians have been with her." Myles interrupted him patiently. He put pressure down against his hands as if to push Noctis back down to sleep but Noct tensed against him. "Noctis…you have to sleep."

"I want to see her." Noct said, struggling to remain upright.

"Noct, you're in no condition to be walking around." Myles said, "You need to rest. Don't push yourself."

He shook his head discarding his advisor's dispute, "I'm not pushing myself."

"You're exhausted. You must rest and regain some more energy. Noct," he growled a bit more sternly, "you are incapable of—" Whatever he was about to say, Noctis shoved hard against him, causing him to step back. He flung the covers away from his body placing the heels of his bare feet on the ground. Behind his bangs, Noct gave Myles a quizzical look as if challenging him to defend his opinion. "Dear Etro..." Myles whispered astounded.

Hearing the goddess's name, Noctis shied his eyes away. He didn't want to think about what had happened. "I'm ready to leave." Ignoring the cold that numbed his feet, he added for good measure, "I'm fine."

Myles kept staring at him. He shook his head ridding of his thoughts and then smiled at him, chuckling deep in his throat. "You're a stubborn old fool, you know."

"Well, that makes two of us, doesn't it?"

Myles's white teeth flashed as he tossed his head back laughing. His laughter bounced off the walls and after a few more moments, his mirth subsided although it still danced in his gray eyes. "So you're not devoid of wit after all!" However a smirk curled his lips, "But nonetheless, unless you wish to capture the attention of all the women here, I'd suggest you put your shirt on before we go."

It took Noctis a second to digest the information. He looked down and he realized that he was half-dressed from his hips up. His face felt hot. A gruff noise deep within Myles's throat made him his eye snap up to the fabric in Myles's hands. Noct scowled and snatched his shirt—muttered 'thank you'—before tugging his head under and out of the high collared top. His movements slowed as he adjusted his shirt feeling his muscles ache with the slightest progress.

"I guess, I'm still a bit sore." He muttered. Myles's face matched the expression of a self-satisfied cat stroking his beard. Noct stopped suddenly and stared at his right hand, watching it weave through his white hair. Then his eyes focused on his pinky finger. "Where is your family ring?" he asked quietly.

Myles's fingers froze in his beard and his gray eyes rolled to him, burning with surprising intensity. "Why do you ask?"

Noct's feet remained planted though Myles's words seemed threatening. He looked toward the window and said, "It's unlike you to see you without it…" he glanced back at him letting his statement hang in the air. He strangely knew that Myles wasn't going to answer him.

Myles reached into his pocket and drew out a small black cell phone and held it out for him to see. His gray eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Your car or mine?"

* * *

The roads were a blur beyond the dark window. His eyes stared beyond the dark glass that separated the city from him, his gaze glazing up and down the buildings. The windows appeared as small specks of light dancing in his eyes when the sunlight it them.

It occurred to him that he hadn't seen Tenebrae since he fell unconscious. The sky was a clear blue showing no sign of the dark clouds that once inhabited it. After Andreas's defeat, the storm had dispersed revealing the brilliant hue of day. He should be pleased that the war was over. But he wasn't, too worried, to even be relieved.

The feeling of being watched interrupted his sight-seeing. He lifted his head and glanced at the seat besides him and asked "What?"

Myles watched him with an unreadable face. His thumbs stroked the head of his cane. "You hate the hospital yet you still choose to go." Noct couldn't tell if he was asking a question so he didn't reply. Myles brushed a finger over his beard that failed to hide a smile. "How very selfless of you."

Propping his knuckles against his cheek as he leaned against his hand, Noctis said, "Then it's ironic that it was my selfishness that caused her to be there."

"Everybody makes mistakes. Even kings." Myles replied gently. "You aren't any different."

"Have you ever made a mistake that k…almost killed someone you cherish?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." Noctis said sharply, nodding his head barely. "You wouldn't understand."

There was an uneasy silence that gaped the conversation between them. When Noctis glanced back at Myles, surprised that he hadn't spoken he was surprised at the look on his teacher's face. It wasn't angry. He just looked so…_disappointed. _Noctis adjusted his body and felt a sting of remorse. He wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Don't wallow yourself in guilt, Noct." Myles warned pointing a finger at him. Although it was his finger that was addressed at him, it was his gray eyes that pierced him like knives. "Seek forgiveness."

"I'm trying to…"

"Noct, no one is perfect, not even the gods. Everyone makes mistakes and hold dark secrets that they refuse to share. Such the way of life. Make mistakes and learn from them."

Noct eyed the advisor considering his words. "You sound like you know everything."

Myles gave him a small smile, "I am no god. I simply learned what I know. Including my previous faults. I would be a fool say that I've never made a mistake in my life or hold secrets." He glanced out the window at his other side and Noctis felt the rush of motion decrease in its speed.

He looked out.

A giant building decorated by white stone and gray metal stood out and loomed over as the car drew near. His eyes traveled up the familiar architecture and wasn't surprised that nothing changed. Yet as he learned, old things hardly seem to change or albeit slowly.

The engine faded and the decrease in motion was obvious. Noctis straightened from his slouched position before a doorman pulled the door away to let the two men slide out. The man bowed his head murmuring a soft 'your majesty' as Noct got out. He narrowed his eyes staring towards the top of the building, and squinted at the rays of light that gave the place a holy atmosphere.

_How ironic._ He thought pursing his lips.

A slam of a car door brought his hand back to his side. Myles stepped up to his side and smiled up at him before directing his cane toward the entrance and walking up. Noctis watched him take a few steps forward, sighed, and followed him. The doors opened welcoming them.

White. That was all he could see. Noctis blinked and had an urge to rub his eyes. He shut his eyes and opened them several times trying to get used to the interior of the place. When he could make out shapes, Noct inhaled the hospital air and regarded his surroundings dryly as the doors shut silently behind him. _To think that even after all these years, this place still has the same smell. _He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

To anyone, a hospital was another hospital. Who cared about how it smelled? But it was so much more for himself personally. Sorrow bred here and death and soft sighs of broken promises. He watched many men die here for years, one of them being his own father. It was hard to come back after experiencing so much death. Myles gave him a soft smile at his side but there was seriousness in his eyes that didn't leave them.

At the near center of the room, a short man with a shining bald dome of a head, sat behind a white, oval shaped desk with two trays filed with paperwork. Near the edge of the desk was a silver bell that gleamed in silence. He didn't look up when they approached the counter, too wound up documenting on a sheet of colorless paper. Noct's eyes glanced at the metal tag pinned to the chest of his white lab coat. The surname: _Salus_, glimmered in his eyes.

Myles cleared his throat. Salus, didn't speak. The wrinkles on Myles's brow deepened. He pressed the tip of the assistance bell which released a clear sound. The man stopped writing momentarily and sighed at the paper.

"All visitors," said the man, in a clipped voice as though he had said this countless times before, "must have an appointment. If you didn't make one, I'd suggest you do so." He waved his hand in the air, "Now please leave and try again some other time."

Myles and Noctis waited, but he said no more letting the scratchiness of his pen take up the idle quiet. The corners of Noct's mouth curled down when his pen scribbled faster than ever. He placed his hand on the desk and slammed the palm of his hand against the tap bell. The sound, loud and eerie and demented, echoed in the giant room.

The physician's face tightened in anger and he tossed his head up, slammed his hands against the desk to shove his face up to Noct's—surprisingly calm—face. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED A—" He blanched and shrank back. The inferno that fueled his rage was snuffed out like a mere candle leaving his face clammy with sweat. The wrinkles around his round eyes paled, "Oh...you're…_majesty_…" Salus recovered from his faltered words but his hands had a hard time holding onto his pen causing it to flip out of his grasp and on the floor. "P-please, forgive my rudeness. It's—well—I didn't hear that you were…awake yet…" The knob in his throat jumped as he swallowed. Seeing Salus cowering, Myles gave Noct a look that clearly said: _He should be_.

"We are here to see a patient here that goes by the name of: Elia." Noct said, "If that's…_convenient_."

In a high-pitched voice, Salus said, "Convenient? Oh yes, it's convenient." He bobbed his head, and quickly tried maneuvering his way around the desk with the uttermost haste only to slam his hip against his counter causing the papers on his desk to shift out of place. He bowed awkwardly. "P-p-please, if you will f-follow me, I will take y-you to her."

Once the employee's back turned, Noctis smirked slyly at Myles, who _humphed_, and they followed him to the east wing. The open doors revealed to extend into another hallway, one that seemed to branch out into an endless amount of other corridors. White doors lined the walls, each one with a small number carved into a gray plate besides it.

The reaction to his presence was immense. The walls bounced off all the sound and back into his ears like thuder. Doctors shouted, "Your majesty!" and "Prince Noctis!" and he heard others say, "How are you feeling, sire? Are you well?" Although the crowd was the least thing he wanted to see, he was thankful to know that there were other people besides Salus here. Although he wasn't touched by their heartfelt concern, he inclined his head in a cool but gracious acceptance of their words.

"Do you wish that you were in bed now?" Myles asked in an undertone, so low that Noctis had to inch his head to his left side barely to understand.

Noct grunted in response arising Myles's amusement.

Salus stopped then in front of a door once the physicians were set to their duties. "Here we are…Room number thirteen." He stepped aside and bowed low as the doors parted allowing the two nobles to step through.

The room was considerably light, small with only a small bed and a chair for any possible visitors. Noctis arched an eyebrow as he stared at the bed and the tension melted off his body and onto the colorless floor. A sharp pain knifed into his head and he pressed his hand to his skull. The pressure intensified and he groaned.

"A-are you alright sire?" Salus squeaked as he glanced back to see Noct's shadowed face. Myles's eyes flashed boldly on Noct's limbs.

He struggled to exhale and speak. "I'm fine." But his voice came out wrong. It sounded forced and breathless. If he wanted to ask, Salus did not because Noct glared at his direction causing him to face ahead. Noctis followed his line of vison.

And the pain was forgotten.

Elia was resting beneath the layers of white linen tucked neatly under her chin. Her eyes were closed undisturbed by their presences too lost in deep slumber. The covers rose and deflated as she breathed. Memories, vivid and wild, flashed through his mind surrounding him with images of her bloodied body and her stillness. He blinked away the pictures trying to fight them away. Myles stared at him and Noct wondered how much his contorted face had shown.

"How is she?" Noctis addressed to Salus, parting his dark bangs from his forehead to rub his temples.

Salus flinched when he was addressed and crossed to the foot of Elia's bed picking up a clipboard. His finger tapped against the clipboard, shaking in his hands as he said, "I-it appears that t-the patient is healing quite well." Noct frowned at his stuttering, finding it annoying. Suddenly Salus's finger that was skimming the document froze on a section of the page, and his mouth fell upon in a surprise as though he wanted to scream.

The nerves in his body sent him haywire. "What's wrong?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Myles too leaned forward as if the feeling of alarm was mutual.

Salus swallowed, "A-a-although her body is h-healing….I-it says that s-she fell into a…a c-c-coma not too long ago."

Myles went a pale as the walls and he stepped back looking stunned. Noct felt it coming. He had to calm down, think and breathe. But the fire and the rage that sped through his veins like adrenaline reacted quicker then his thoughts and he was too late to stop it. "WHAT?!" Noct's voice shouted, nearly deafening himself as it exploded from his mouth. "How…" he struggled swallowing, "how long?"

The clipboard clattered to the ground. Salus backpedaled and didn't stop until he was back was against the wall, his shoulders trembling. It looked as if he was close to sobbing or whether he was going to be sick, "I-I don't know! B-but the normal span of one rarely lasts more than t-two to five weeks…"

"That's too long." growled Noct under his breath. The animal inside of him paced around, snarling, its temper uncontrollable and unpredictable like a summer thunderstorm. He inhaled trying to regain self control. He breathed in and out slowly, venting out his anger. If his eyes were daggers, the wall would be matted with them. When his eyes flashed back to Salus, who jumped and twittered, he said. "You are dismissed."

Color returned to his ashen face despite the hash tone. He bobbed his head, "Thank you, s-sire. A-always happy to b-be of assistance, s-sir." He spun on his heels and with a flap of his white coat; he dashed out of the room.

He glared at the door, his shoulders still raised and his eyes cast around the room, challenging anything to speak. At last Salus's consciousness was far and sanity seeped through his bones and he felt his muscles ache as they uncoiled and the acid leave. Noct rubbed his shoulders feeling calm return. There was a breath, one that sounded that it had been held for too long. Noctis glanced back at his forgotten advisor.

Myles was a statue against the white wall. His hands just as colorless as they tightened on this cane, his gaze neither afraid nor surprised. He considered Noct as he blinked slow and long, and then said, "That was…" He paused, "handled well."

"Well is an understatement." muttered Noct. "And you know it."

"'_Well'_ can mean many things." Myles mused. "I never would have known that you would have been capable of possessing such a temper."

The tips of Noct's lips curled smiling. "It seems that I am." One blue eye rolled to his advisor. "You don't look surprised."

Myles smiled fingering his beard thoughtfully. "I am." He perked an eyebrow, "Yet I'm not surprised…you haven't been yourself since she arrived…" His voice lowered whispering to himself, "I suppose it was only a matter of time before he would break…."

Noctis chose to ignore that and focused on regaining control. He peeked at the door once his shoulder felt tender and then said, "I fear that we made an impression on that man."

"He was a ninny anyways." Myles said, his words lashing out without any sort of sympathy. "The fool got what he deserved."

"He's probably shaking at the reception desk." Noctis murmured.

"Then go call his mother and have her give him a little blanket and tray of cookies."

Noct smiled at his professor watching him continue insult the man with more retorts. He picked up the clipboard that Salus had dropped and tucked in neatly into its shot. His eyes rose to Elia's face and he chuckled under his breath.

"She's still asleep."

Myles stood talking and eyed his prince and followed his line of vision. "She'll wake up soon, Noct. You'll see. You can never count this young woman short of anything."

Noctis stepped around the bed and studied her closely. The cuts on her face were almost gone, the one he recalled being on her cheek had disappeared entirely. Noct wrapped his fingers around her wrist of her left arm and held it up to examine it. The gashes were stitched by her skin taking shapes of crescent moons up and down her bare arm. It was hard to tell if they would heal properly. He placed her limb down against the covers and pressed the tips of his fingers on top of the mark.

Before the healing power could connect with her skin, it retracted in a way that it felt like it a rubber band snapping after being stretched too far. He cringed at the numbness that paralyzed his hand and he felt his strength drop slightly.

"Easy now," said Myles, wrapping an arm around him to help him sit down. Perhaps seeing his fatigue or the paleness of his cheeks, Noctis considered.

Noct pursed his lips grimly flexing his hands in a slow motion. He did not try to summon any more power. His hands shook a little before he curled his hands again. A simple healing spell tired him: mentally and physically. His muscled screamed and he tilted his head back against the headrest of the chair closing his eyes. He stared into the dark abyss of his field of vision. "A few more days," he said quietly. "Then I'll be able to help her recover."

Myles shook his head. "You cannot help her."

His judgment appalled him causing his eyes to snap open. Noct swiveled his head to look at him, "Why can't I?" he asked—his voice bursting with anger, "When I regain my full strength, I can heal her and possibly wake her from her sleep."

Myles didn't hesitate but his gray eyes sparked with enigmatic emotion. Anger? Or concern? But he said, rather gruffly, "Your thoughts are clouded, Noct. Even with your powers, you can't toss aside your responsibilities." Noctis curled his lip, baring his teeth ever so slightly, "The council is impatient for you now that the war is over."

With a look of scorn in his eyes, Noctis pressed his knuckles against his cheek leaning to his side, he muttered. "Bother my responsibilities."

"If you really meant it then I'd be concerned." Myles's rebuke caused Noct's cheeks to sting. He rolled his eye to his advisor who stared back at him with a level amount of tenderness and severity.

"You often told me that I had to be in touch with my feelings," Noct said. "I was the one who was mindful of responsibility and you were the one who told me to follow my heart."

Seeing the anger abate in his eyes, Myles said gently, "But I also told you that you also had to be cautious of letting them go." Myles watched him watching Elia. He sighed and rubbed the shaft of his cane then spoke softly, as if sharing a secret with Noct, "I take my leave."

Startled, Noct glanced up at him, "Why? I thought you were worried about her?"

He hunched his shoulders embarrassed, "Of course I am." He replied evenly. "But …" His gaze wandered her momentarily before snapping back to him. "I'm sure that the council will be more then relieved to know that you're up and conscious. I cannot just abandon my duties even in these circumstances, am I right?"

Noctis shifted in his chair and nodded once returning his attention to Elia. "Sure."

Myles's features softened. He pressed a small device into his hand: a pager. "I'll send for Durante and perhaps you two can go check on master Gareth and young Felix. I'll page you when I have him." The cane snapped to his side and tapped against the ground as he shuffled toward the door. When the doors opened, Myles stopped as if an idea struck a cord in his thoughts. He craned his neck back to the sitting prince, "Until the meantime, if you are lonesome, talk with Elia."

"Talk?" Noctis inquired carefully as if Myles was playing a joke on him.

He smiled, his gray eyes twinkling even as he turned away, "I didn't say that she would reply. Go speak what on your mind and settle those restless thoughts."

The doors closed behind him and Noctis closed his eyes listening to the fading echo of his cane tapping against the floor. He sighed when the advisor's presence was far off and opened his eyes again. His graze slipped around the room before finally falling on Elia's face, tracing her lips as they parted to breathe. He shut his eyes.

The air was heavy like smoke making it hard to breathe. His throat clenched and he ran his tongue across his dry lips. He exposed his eyes to see her again. She was still breathing but somehow, he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind: cold as dry ice and motionless like a doll. Yet now through the most unfathomable of circumstances, she was alive as though she had never passed into the void.

As though he had never heard the words of the Goddess of Death and seen the colors of the size-changing souls…

He groaned digging his fingers through his thick hair and his voice dropped into a sultry whisper. "It was to keep you safe, me leaving you, I left you so you could be safe…but you were tortured and beaten. Because I left you…you died."

Noctis realized that he had shut his eyes again and he looked at Elia again. He shook his head, feeling his thoughts begin to become muddled. He chuckled dryly, twisting his lips unevenly, "But you can't remember, can you? You…" He inhaled air through his teeth spiting spitefully, "probably won't even remember anything about dying.

I should have been there. _I _should have been the one for you to hold on to…I'm so sorry Elia. _Mea culpea. Mea culpea..._it's my fault, it's my fault…I'm so sorry Elia."

Elia only breathed in reply, unconscious to his apology, her lips parted releasing the air from her lungs. The base of Noct's skull began to throb, and he became aware of his weariness. His exhaustion made it difficult to keep hold of thoughts for more than a few moments; at the slightest distraction, they slipped out of his grasp. Something buzzed low in his pocket. He reached towards the vibration and took out a small pager and brushed his thumb over its button. He stood up and angled his body toward the door. He glanced back at Elia, checking to see if she was still alive, his gaze lowered to her mouth. He stepped toward her bed and leaned over, brushing a lock of her black bangs back from her forehead absently, as if unaware he was doing it and bent his head forward, so their foreheads touched. He could feel her breath stir his eyelashes and his eyes closed, letting the nearness of her wash over him like a gentle tide. Slowly, his fingers curled cupping her chin to tilt it up ever so slightly…

"This…is to apologize…"

And his mouth pressed against her lips.

* * *


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-One

"Do you think she'll ever wake up, Myles? It's been nearly three weeks already."

"You have to give her time. With the injuries she's gotten, I'm surprised she's even alive."

"…Noct's being impatient."

"With her? I'm not surprised."

* * *

_Three weeks_, Elia thought slowly. All her thoughts ran as thickly and slowly as honey. _I have to wake up…_

But she couldn't.

The dreams held her, one after the other, a river of images that bore her like a leaf caught in the current of a stream. She felt a pressure, a drawing pull as if she was pressed up against something hard and unyielding and she was slowly being crushed. Images flashed behind her eyelids, passing by at surreal speeds for her to touch. But something in her mind clicked and time seemed to clock down. Then the pictures began to flip lazily by as if someone held all the pictures of her mind and compressed them a flipbook and slowly flipping them one by one.

She saw a white hallway. In the distance, a shadow began to eat at the corridor, first white then gray until it turned black completely. The image contorted and twisted like paper made plastic. The pressure she felt against her mind was face to face with the steadfast block. But the image stayed, yet slowly drawn by the pulling of the other side.

She saw a handprint, its fingertips smearing the obscure wall. Fresh, dripping with red paint that cascaded down in scarlet tears.

But it wasn't paint.

It was blood.

Then everything: the pictures of the wall, the darkness and blood was gone. All abruptly gone. Cutting off so suddenly as if it wasn't supposed to be seen…


	62. Chapter 62

Sorry for the short chapter last...er...chapter.

But hey! Told ya that I'd get this up! :) But don't make me promise when the next chapter will be done soon because I didn't even start that! *pfft*

Well, here you go. Check my icon for Elia's pic. From a manga that I can't really remember the name right now but I'd like to thank Anazarel for telling me. THE IDEAL PICTURE OF HER!!! So happy!

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

"She hasn't moved yet, has she?"

There was a hesitant pause. "No."

"She doesn't deserve this. She saved our lives and…and _this _is how she's repaid?!"

"I know."

"We all know that." growled a heavier voice.

A sigh. "Where's Noct anyways? He's the one who's so concerned about her and he's not even here."

"He and Myles are at that meeting, remember?"

"Well, he _should_ be here."

"He's the prince, Felix. He's got a lot on his plate. Geesh, can you just shut up now? You're _so_ annoying right now."

"God Gareth, you sounded just like Myles."

"You guys should go back to your rooms."

"But…what if she doesn't wake up?"

"It's bad luck to talk about dying in a hospital, Felix. She'll wake up…she has to."

* * *

Elia's eyelids felt as if they had been stitched together. She imagined the skin tearing as she peeled them slowly open and blinked. Her first thought was that she wasn't on top of Ater anymore. The taste of the copper blood in her mouth was washed away and the dark clouds she vaguely remembered where replaced with a white sky. As she recalled such dark memories, Elia felt strange as if she was remembering a distant dream.

Her second though was that she was already dead.

Something thudded against her ribcage, interrupting her thoughts like a knife through butter, echoing into her ears like war drums. She listened to its velocity and felt the pulse it sent through her. Then she realized that it wasn't a drum at all. But her heart.

She opened her mouth and the air rushed into her. Her first breath was a shock that sent powerful tremors through her body. It was like the shock of breaking through a layer of ice.

Her heart sank and she felt her emotions overwhelm her as if she was drowning in deep water. So many feelings coursed through her: some that she couldn't identify and those with names that she couldn't remember. But one she understood clearly because she felt it when she woke.

Astonishment. Astonishment that she was awake what it felt like an endless dream. One of those nightmares where she could scream and scream but nothing would happen. She was…alive?

Her ears strained listening for any sound besides her breathing. But she only heard silence as though the very world had fallen asleep. Her eyes cast up, staring at the impossible white above her. Then she felt her mind return, like sand seeping out of a clutched fist.

She wasn't dead. The shock of knowing such a fact was so enormous that it was almost no shock at all. Her eyes pricked with tears and she didn't even feel them fall. In fact, she couldn't feel anything.

Her legs felt heavy and strange, prickling all over as if stuck with pins and needles. They were so heavy, they could have been replaced with lead. Turning to see her surroundings, a burn flamed her entire backside as if it had been stung by wasps. With a gasp she laid back against the pillow breathing heavily feeling the pain hum in her bones and fade away. Her chest constricted and her skin glistened with sweat.

Elia opened her eyes and tried not to move as she so foolishly had done before. She wasn't it a heaven. The white sky above her wasn't a sky but a wall, a colorless wall that corrupted the entire room. The concrete she could hardly recall wasn't pressing against her back but was a mattress, her body covered in white linens to keep her from the cold. She was tucked into a linen-sheeted bed with metal headboards. Elia squinted as she tilted her head to her left because of the light that poured in through the window adorn with lace curtains. Bright bars of sunlight striped the bed, heating the covers and her body beneath. Besides her bed was a small nighstand where a white pitcher and a cup were carefully placed.

Beyond the clear glass, she saw a brilliant sky that stretched over the city. Wisps of clouds floated with the wind. And for a moment, it was like the heavy storm clouds hadn't existed at all.

Elia looked at her covered feet, a bundle of white at bed's end. Her eyes traveled up, following a stray bandage that curled on the sheets. The bandage curled round and round a slender arm. With horror, she saw that it was her arm. She tensed her arm and she let out a soundless cry feeling her muscles stretch. She bit her lip and stared pitifully at her strapped arm. Her other arm looked no better but not worse.

She was aware of something white taped to her left cheek. A square shaped band-aid, large enough to cover the cut that…

A memory hit her like a blow taken to her head. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the bed anymore. She was on top of Ater with Andreas looming over with his claymore pressing to her cheek. She could taste the metallic copper blood on her lips and she closed her eyes…

Elia opened her eyes, freeing herself from the vision of the past. If there were tears that streaked down her cheeks, she wasn't surprised.

Such a memory she wished she could forget. Memories didn't heal like cuts, they stayed until time allowed them to be forgotten. That was the part of her she knew would take more then time to heal. Right now, it was still fresh in her mind.

With a soft rush of air, the doors slid apart. After it closed, a man stood before it. He walked toward the end of her bed. He glanced at her, and forward again. If only he looked a second longer and a bit harder, he would have seen her blinking eyes.

Elia licked her lips. _I'm awake! _She opened her mouth to tell him. But there was no sound. Only a dry puff of air escaped her mouth, a gasp of someone trying to scream with a cut throat.

The shuffling of his feet easily overrode her frantic gasps. He studied the clipboard in his arms, his eyes flying over the words to see her struggle. Elia watched him warily, studying his familiar movements He made an unintelligible noise deep in his throat quickly flipping back a white page to read more. The glasses were pushed back to the bridge of his nose, flashed as he removed them only to wipe it on his shirt. He scanned the next pair of documents swiftly, flipping back and forth between pages as if they were secret inscribed with a message. The clipboard slid back into its slot before the man straightened turning to leave.

_No...Look at me! _Elia wanted to scream at him. His footsteps counted down like a clock. She struggled to move, to make a disturbance for him to know she wasn't sleeping. A bead of sweat cascaded down the side of her face and pressed the back of her skull against the pillow, too exhausted to move. The heat of the covers, the air was too much. A hazy film covered her eyes, shrouding everything in a blurred hallucination.

"Dur…Durante…"

Her voice was barely audible, softer then a whisper. It hurt her throat to speak. Elia closed her eyes feeling her willpower wavering. She didn't want to sleep anymore. She was tired. Tired of sleeping in the dark.

Somewhere in that empty darkness, a voice called out that seemed as if it was bouncing off the walls of her subconscious. "Elia?"

Elia fought to open her eyes, and she looked up drowsily through her eyelashes. Durante knelt at her side staring intently at her face. Something in his eyes compelled her to hold his gaze. Emotions mixed in his eyes, half hopeful and half doubt.

"Yes?" she croaked.

Behind the glass, the edges of his eyes rounded and doubled in size. His air came out in jagged breaths as if the air had been sucked dry from his lungs. The palms of his hands pressed to her cheeks, and forehead. Then he was smiling. Laughing with the air he didn't have and radiant joy suffusing his features. All the tension eased from him leaving him alive.

After few more moments, his laughter faded away into silence but held his smile that lit his mirth filled eyes.

Gently, ever so gently, he patted her head.

"Good Morning…"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-three

"Noct…" Myles whispered low and sharp in his ear. "_Noctis!_"

His name broke him out of his reverie. Something in his mind snapped leaving him stunned and dumbfounded. Noct blinked hard shaking his head as though his daydreams buzzed around him annoyingly flies. His eyes slid glassy to his left side running his gaze over Myles lazily like a stroke of a cat's paw. Myles's expression was hard but when Noct said nothing, he rolled his eyes and muttered into his handkerchief after he coughed.

Noctis fought to keep his exhausted eyes on the table in front of him where eleven pairs of eyes watched him. He pressed two fingers to his head and rubbed in a circular motion trying to ease the dull ache.

"Please my Prince." croaked Aequitas, a few chairs down the left row. "You must try to stay focused. The war may be over but the problems it gave us aren't."

"He has been." Myles said firmly clasping his hands on the table, "He's been as focused as a man can be but such focus can only last so long."

Laus stopped running his fingers through his beard. "Are you suggesting, Sir Myles, that the problems we laid out before His Highness are unimportant?"

There was venom in his words that all could comprehend but Myles ignored the poison and replied, "No. You are right that the problems of Tenebrae are the top of our list. But really for shame Laus, there are bags under his eyes that I swear by Etro weren't there before. Don't say that you don't see because I know you do! Let him rest and we'll continue on in a few days."

"Sir Myles," said the giant Magnus, "Prince Caelum is fully aware of his duty. Tired or not, he must listen, it is the role of every great ruler in recorded history..."

Noctis listened to the words of his advisors but they failed to penetrate the barrier that encased his mind. He shifted his weight on his chair and an ache swelled in his neck. He realized that he hadn't moved since the meeting began. That was two hours ago.

He sighed bored and watched the aged faces of the council. Laus was impatient and his body stiffer with each passing moment. Aequitas was firm as well as Magnus. Myles was sympathetic and patient as the other advisors were quiet as their Prince, at ease to listen.

As hard as he willed himself to concentrate and pay attention to the details, his own mind was slipping like sand in an hourglass. Grain by grain, thought by thought, they fell into oblivion, the forgotten realm.

The problems were numberless after the war. Homes had to be rebuilt and the enemy bodies had to be disposed and when each problem seemed to be dealt with, another, _conveniently_ enough, seemed to pop up. Noct tapped his finger on the table, quiet enough not to be heard, lost in his pondering. But it wasn't the endless thoughts of his battle ruined city that made him loose focus.

_Elia_, he sighed.

Days had flown into weeks that dawned toward the day she was due to awaken. But when that moment came, she didn't show any sign. People make mistakes, so Myles had told him. In that regard he held back his worry that transformed into anger as time drawled on. He had hoped that as he regained his former strength after bringing her from the Kingdom of the Dead, she would wake and heal with him. But as he healed, still after spending a month in the hospital, tended by healers and doctors daily, Elia still slept.

Durante still checked on her, occasionally with Felix and Gareth, who were both well to leave their beds time to time.

Still she hadn't moved.

Noct toyed idly with his hair that hung before his eyes. His past nights had been sleepless, the marks beneath his eyes proved them. But the days were heavier on him then the nights. Being the prince had demanded many things from him: his attention and wariness. This was the third meeting this week and the long hours were sapping his strength. He knew that the lack of sleep and overwork was unhealthy. If he was a normal, he would have snapped by now. Perhaps it was the darker side of the crystal: to endure longer then others.

He was aware of chairs scrapping against the floor and he broke free from the daze his thoughts placed him under. His advisors had stood, save for Myles, but nodded in agreement to an argument he must have missed. Their jaws lowered and closed in speech but he couldn't catch the words spoken. A bubble seemed to pop in his mind and he heard: "…I see Sir Myles…" Valens eyed Noctis then and gave him a polite bow, who nodded to him in return. One by one the councilmen departed the room, their feet shuffling as they did. At last the finally entity had disappeared behind the slimming crack of the door. After a few moments of silence, Myles s reached for his cane, resting against the table, and pushed off the chair.

"What just happened?" asked Noct.

Myles looked down at him and smiled. He chuckled deep in his throat and stood, "The meeting has been postponed until later this week."

"Why?"

"_Why?"_ questioned Myles spitefully, "Take a look at yourself boy! You're exhausted!"

His advisor's voice suddenly sounded distant even when he was so close. Noct bobbed his head drowsily and he fell into the darkness of his closed vision for a short moment before with some difficultly opened his eyes. "I'm alright." He murmured.

Myles said something in an undertone like a low curse. But the spite in his eyes lessened and he placed a hand on Noct's shoulder, "Be careful Noct. Not for your kingdom but for me. I've lived too long for you to work yourself to the point you cannot breathe."

Noctis raised his gaze to the worried lines of Myles's brow. "I'm sorry."

He hated the tenderness in his advisor's smile. He hated to make others worry about him and give him unnecessary pity. Myles squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and withdrew his touch. The two men didn't speak whether out of the sake of their own pride or the comfort they felt in each other's presence. Noct leaned back in his chair and, in a very un-princely manner, placed his boots on the table. Noctis touched his chin to his chest, half unconscious. Myles only watched him gravely. Even his face didn't comment his thoughts.

Then he said, "Is this about Elia?"

His question hit Noct's weary thoughts like a punch to his stomach. He felt disoriented and stunned. But a spark of truth made him nod.

Myles's expression was sorry. "She'll be alright." Noctis let out laugh and he realized how bitter it sounded. "The doctors are doing everything they can." said Myles, almost desperately. "Do not be angry with them."

Noct nodded though he didn't pay attention to Myles's words. His fingers stroked the clear glass under his wrist writing gibberish letters that made no sense at all. "You should be happy Noct. She's alive. What would have happened if she died?"

She _did _die. Noctis wanted to say. She had died on top of Ater. He closed his eyes furiously trying to fight the torment away. Why hadn't the pain gone eased? Every time he thought of the memory, it was fresh as if he was back in time and had relived it again and again... He could feel her cold skin and smell the scent of death stinging his nostrils and pricking his eyes. It haunted his dreams. Sometimes he awoke half dreaming and her name feel from his lips in a deadly whisper. Then he would remember that Elia was still asleep, not dead. At those late nights or early dawns, he would have no choice but to place himself under in a dreamless sleep.

The glass ran felt cold under his fingertips and he curled his hand into a closed fist.

With a deflated sigh, his eyes glanced up at Myles. As he studied the lines of his advisor's face he yearned to share his grief and tell his sorrow. But he couldn't bear to let Myles see Elia in a different light. To be dead and revived. Impossible!

But something's aren't impossible.

A shout of music broke through the cloth of his pocket. He jumped startled by a sound other then silence and his heartbeat leapt to his throat. The chair beneath him fell back but before it crashed down, Noctis was out of his seat. Myles chuckled biting his lip hard to not let all his amusement show. It was a vain effort. Noct felt his heart slip back into his chest. He shot a livid glare at Myles who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What?" he demanded.

"I didn't know that you could be scared so easily." Myles made a choking noise again in his throat trying and began broadly grinning.

Trying to hold on to some pride, Noct slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone, still singing its song impatiently. He flipped it open, saw the caller, and held it to his ear and waited for Durante's voice.

But there was no breath on the other line. His eyebrow drew down puzzled and he checked his phone again.

YOU HAVE 1 TEXT MESSAGE

Sighing under his breath, Noctis pressed the OK button and watched the message pop up.

He stared at the words, running them over and over in his head but he couldn't make any sense of them. Someone was calling out his name trying to get his attention, probably Myles, but he didn't listen. His hands felt numb and he felt the phone shift in his hand and slowly out of his grasp. It clattered to the ground.

But he didn't hear it staring at his hand where it had once been.

"NOCTIS!" Myles shouted.

What was in his shout? Worry? Or anger? What was the expression on his face that made Myles yell? He didn't know. He couldn't think of any plausible. In fact he couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Myles was staring at Noctis, watching Noct's phone slip from his hands but he didn't move to retrieve it. His face had gone pale and his eyes were wide with shock as if somebody had snuck upon him and stabbed a dagger into his heart.

"NOCTIS!"

At his shout, Noct looked up toward him but his eyes held no sign of anything. They were truly and utterly empty. Too dark pools of unfathomable depths. It was like trying to find the bottom of an ocean. Myles tried to remain calm. What was in that message? He walked toward Noct and looked at him to his cell phone, lying discarded on the ground.

He bent and scooped it up. Its screen was dark but its cover showed no sign of a crack. Myles rubbed a finger over a button and watched the screen lit back on once more. He stared at the message letting the words trickle into his brain like soothing water.

SHE IS AWAKE

Hot tears escaped his eyes and he wept out of sheer gladness. _Elia's awake, awake after when they believed she would die…_

Myles sat up, his cheeks wet. "Noctis…" As he looked up, up to see Noct's face, he realized why the room had been so still.

Noctis was gone.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

His surroundings blurred and as if a great barrier shattered before his eyes, everything unpeeled in focus of a large, white room. He looked around the hospital and waited for some reaction but no appeared to come. _That went better, _Noct thought nodding in approval. The first couple of weeks after discovering Elia was in a coma, using his powers had been difficult. The rebound of such force snapped back at him and leaving him paralyzed and often sick. Suddenly, his world spun and feeling disoriented, Noctis placed a hand to his head to steady himself. _I guess I judged too soon…_

In this time, the doors opened and a stranger ran out at a sprint. Noct heard a loud thud and at the same time felt himself being knocked back. His knees bent and he landed painfully on the ground. An ache knotted his back and swelled on his hind end. He groaned hearing parts of his body crack and readjust. In front of him, someone moaned.

Noct propped himself on his hands to see who collided into him. Durante was laying flat on his back and he slowly and stiffly turned his spine to get up. His glasses hung halfway on his face. His finger fiddled with his glasses to remove them and he rubbed his head in a circular motion with his eyes screwed shut in his pain. He squinted at his lens and wiped them on his shirt. Then his eyes looked up to Noct's face looking sheepish. "Sorry sir—"

"It's me, you idiot."  
"Noct?" He sounded stunned and his eyes widened. He shoved his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and blinked surprised with regained clarity. Although he didn't answer, the expression on Noct's face clearly said: _Duh? Who else would it be?_ "That was quick." Durante whispered to himself. But after a moment, he shook his head mentally chiding himself that he should have guessed so. He heaved himself back to his feet with some amount of difficulty and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, "Myles just called to tell me that you were on your way. If I knew any better about your teleportation, I should have just stayed in the room."

Noct let out a deflated sigh and stood up quickly. "Well, I didn't want to waste any time." He said. He fixed his eyes on the door and then on Durante, "Is it true…about…Elia?"

"It's more then the truth. It's a miracle." Durante said straightening. He pulled back the door allowing Noct to slip in before he did. The corridor stretched out before them and he continued saying, "I was making my daily rounds as usual. Gareth and Felix were both in their beds and were being tended so I went alone. When I entered, she was still sleeping and by looking at her schedule it hadn't confirmed any sort of consciousness. And as I was leaving, I heard someone whisper my name."

"She called out to you?" asked Noct quietly. What Durante said awoke a feeling in him that made him abruptly angry. He wished that _he_ was there instead of Durante then, _him, _being there when Elia called out _his _name. Not Durante's. At such dark thoughts, Noct hated himself. He was disgusted at feeling envious and even loathing a man, a friend, who had done nothing but obey orders. He swallowed the feeling down and tried to not let it show.

But he wondered how much of his jealousy showed in his eyes…

Durante nodded continuing their stroll watching the room labeled: SEVEN pass them. "I was amazed that she woke. The document said nothing of her being conscious."

"So the procedure…the doctors were _wrong_?" interjected Noct sharply.

Durante only shrugged his opinion. "You shouldn't be surprised. They were wrong before. But it's hard to tell when a patient in a coma will awaken though." he added mildly.

A shadow crossed Noctis's face. "They are doctors!" He fumed; his quiet whisper was filled with deadly rage. "They _shouldn't_ be making mistakes, especially to people who are on the edge of dying! Treating people are their duties! What would have happened if they made another 'mistake' and cause Elia to die?"

"I don't know Noct." whispered Durante standing still, "I don't know."

He was angry, that he knew. Noct also knew that he was on the verge of doing something catastrophic and it was hard for him to control it. It felt like a rising wave surging in his veins empowering him as if encouraging him to use it. It was maddening…and painful. Durante watched Noctis struggling with inner turmoil and his eyes lowered to Noct's shaking hands that slowly formed into a first.

Noctis inhaled and exhaled, meditating in deep breaths that Myles had taught him once as a child from having violent outbursts. Myles said that people make mistakes. He told him that so many times, constantly reminding him not to achieve perfection. But Noct didn't want to be perfect. He just wanted Elia to be safe.

"But Elia is alive." Durante said. Noct riveted his gaze to him but nodded. "That's what's amazing about her, Noct. She manages to survive despite…well…everything."

"I know." answered Noct's defeated murmur.

They walked straight to the room both stared at the number THIRTEEN, letting it burn into their eyes. Durante inclined his head to the door but Noct did not move. His blue eyes stared longingly at the door, his gaze filled with depth and unknown thoughts. He inhaled and stood before the doors; they opened and closed after him.

Durante waited for a few moments before his heel stepped against the ground to follow. Something long came out of nowhere and blurred as it moved to stop him from entering. Durante froze and looked sharply to his left to demand why he was denied passage.

Myles stared at him long and hard. He pulled back the cane back in front of him but didn't break eye contact as if he was watching a beast that could spring at any moment. At last, his eyes were thoughtful and considerate but were firm behind both. "Let him be." He said then eyed the door with a look he couldn't identify. "He doesn't want your company or mine at the moment."

With that he walked towards the wall opposite of the door and sat on a bench that almost blended against the wall due to its color. He placed a hand on the empty space of the bench besides him and said, "Sit. I'll give him ten minutes."

Durante looked at Myles and then at the door before he let out a sigh. He sat where Myles had directed and the two men watched the door, silently waiting.

* * *

He stepped into the room and his heart felt full. It beat against his chest and hammered before the doors closed behind him.

"Eli—"

He stopped and held his breath. What had he expected? Elia to be up already and when she heard her name, she'd turn and smile at him? It was a comforting thought. But a dream nonetheless.

He walked toward her bed, every step filled of precise caution and wariness as if he was stepping on a floor of glass. Noct looked over her bed and at her peaceful face. Elia's eyes were closed as she breathed slowly in and out in a meditating rhythm. His eyes wandered off her, hurt with confusion. Why wasn't she awake? Noct wondered then if he was dreaming. He raised his hand and pinched his skin hard. He winced, _Nope. _

Noct fumbled into his pocket searching for his cell phone only to remember that he had dropped it in the conference room. He shook his head at his carelessness and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Elia. His eyes slowly returned to her face and out of embarrassment, his cheeks flushed. He hadn't forgotten his kiss. Instinctively, the back of his right hand pressed to his mouth. How her lips crushed against his own sent his heart to a sprint. Her lips were soft and warm like her eyes but were as full as they looked.

He groaned deep in his throat, imagining the sweet caress of their lips; a fantasy that should never have been true. Noctis glanced down at her and sighed frustrated at his feelings and selfish actions. He had gone too far with that kiss. Too far, when all he wanted to do was to say something so simple. Yet nothing has been simple for him now he recalled with a shake of his head. His heart was torn by love and duty, to a woman he secretly loved and a fiancée who he didn't even harbor feelings but was to marry.

But what unsettled him the most, was not the kiss itself. It was how natural it felt, how right it felt when it was so wrong.

His knuckles brushed against her cheek and his fingertips left invisible tracks against her skin. Her face pinched and he drew back watching her stir. All the air in his lungs seemed to be sucked out of him.

He had imagined the scenes of them meeting face to face a thousand times in his head, and the words he would say when she would wake. But as her eyes opened, everything he memorized was brushed away like a dead leaf in a storm leaving his mind entirely empty. Their eyes met and he felt something in his mind click like a lock and key, enough for him to breath.

"Elia?"

A spark of recognition seemed to light her gaze and squinted as if he was a star that shone too brightly, "Noct?"

The crushing wave of relief that crashed into him was so great, he almost tipped over. All the worries and torment he felt were carried away by an unseen force He didn't care where they went, so long they left him and into oblivion. He let out a relieved breath and let out a jagged chuckle at all the times he wasted being consumed by frantic worries of her recovery.

"What are you laughing about?" Elia murmured breathlessly, confused by his sudden laughter.

His lips curled into a smile regarding her. For a moment, her face closed and her lips pursed as she stared at his face. He stopped smiling hastily. Noct sighed in release. His fingers hovered above hers, close enough to feel the senses of their fingertips cross like electricity but he dared not to her completely. "You've been asleep for a very long time, that's why." Noct told her very quietly. "The healers and our physicians in the hospital have been tending you daily."

Her eyebrows knit into one puzzled as his words soaked slowly into her brain. "Hospital?" She asked.

Noct nodded once, "Where did you think you were? Heaven?" He added with a teasing smile.

The corners of her lips curled up and his teasing stopped mystified by her smile. Her eyes glimpsed past his shoulder and Noct turned his body to see. The azure sky stretched limitless overhead and he looked from her to the window and back at her again. Her eyes were unreadable, captured by the sky. It was a long second before she spoke up again. Her voice was very soft but in every syllable of each word was thoughtful. "I knew…I wasn't dead. But I couldn't think of where I could possibly be…"

"It doesn't matter now. You're alright, I'm here." A shock seemed to paralyze his fingertips and numbing his arm, running lighting in his veins. Such a feeling occurred, when his fingers intertwined with hers.

She didn't smile nor did she frown. Her eyes were focused on him so intensely that he could see her calculating on whether or not to tell him. Then Elia nodded to herself coming to an answer and stared past the glass, straight at the blue sky. "An angel spoke to me."

"Angel?" asked Noct.

She nodded unable to look away from the world outside. Her voice faltered but strengthened, willing herself to speak. "I could hear him speaking in my head but I couldn't see him. He kept saying how sorry he was and how badly he wanted to be forgiven for what he had done…I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault…I tried…but I couldn't find my lips to speak."

His fingers tightened on hers turning his body and face away. He stared long at the floor and he asked choosing his words very carefully, "Do you remember anything else after that?"

Her eyes closed and he could have judged her for sleeping. "No."

"Nothing?"

She shook her head. Noctis didn't know what to feel. Should he be relieved that she didn't know about his harbored feelings for her? Or unhappiness that she didn't remember the kiss that he had dreamt of giving for so long? Staring at her face, he felt as if his heart was carved empty.

He was aware of a presence invading his space, and he looked. Elia sat up, her face contorted in pain, but she pushed herself up further in determination. He didn't move, like an animal caught in the headlights of a car as her face drew close.

"What happened?" Elia was looking at him intensely. How much of his emotion had he showed?

He shook himself lightly to recover some sense of though. "What do you mean?" he asked rather weakly.

"You look…sad." Elia said.

Sad? His eyes slide over her face and somehow that word seemed to describe the hollow feeling in his chest. How she knew his feelings aroused something inside of him. He could remember how easy it was to hide what he felt inside, but doing such was not so simple anymore. What he felt and what he said were two different entities now instead of one. Ever since he met her, he's been loosing control.

_Or my sanity._ Noct thought. "It's nothing." But seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he added for her comfort, "I'm just tired that's all."

Her face, he couldn't stop looking at her face, at her lips…Her fingertips ran softly under his eyes, touching the soft velvet shade that symbolized his exhaustion. His body felt like a live wire and he struggled to keep control as her touch sent tremors in his body. Noct fought to focus, fought to keep far enough distance and keep his will in tact…

His fingers encircled her wrists without thought and he pressed down his weight to push her back down. "Lay back down." He gasped, his voice coming out of his mouth in uneven breaths.

The warmth of her skin burned his body. Stirring inside his stomach, a raging fire grew and he knew what it was as it engulfed his heart. _No…_he thought. But the desire inside crept like a shadow, knocking away his rebellious thoughts, unstopped by his will and too empowered by him touching her…

"You must be selfish to think that you can have her alone for more then ten minutes, Noctis." A sentence, not a question nor a statement, ended on a high note to let it slide.

Hearing his name, the thoughts that clouded his mind retreated and the raging desire that had begun its decent, backpedaled as if it had taken a misstep and returned into the depths of his being. His fingers that reminded him of shackles, released Elia's wrist and he tore himself away from her alluring persona. Noct looked up sharply at Myles, standing in front of the door that closed noiselessly behind. His mouth was a line as his gray eyes swept over him; his eyes closed concealing his eyes for a moment securing all thought.

Noctis let out a shaky breath and looked down at the floor regaining control. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Elia, who was gazing at Myles with such affection that he couldn't help but to feel a pinch of jealousy. Myles cocked a white eyebrow but his face affirmed no comment. He walked closer to Elia's bedside gazing at her tenderly with mutual fondness.

"Move over Noct and let an old man sit." With a nod, Noct stepped aside and graciously allowed Myles to sit on the chair next to Elia's side. Myles reached into his breast pocket and held out Noct's cell phone, "I think…you dropped this."

At the memory, Noctis grinned timidly. "Thanks." He muttered taking it and carefully dropped it in his pocket.

But Myles didn't see, his gray eyes were glowing on Elia's face and glimmered of visible tears though none fell. Just barely, his face tilted away from Elia but his eyes did not and said to Noctis, "Durante is waiting for you outside. He said something about visiting Gareth and Felix, I think."

Noct wondered if he was actually telling the truth or if he was lying so they could be left alone. Whatever reason, he knew that he would have to leave either way. And at that realization, Noct couldn't help but to smile whether at the ingenuity of his advisor or pure coincidence.

He nodded and looked at Elia as she smiled mouthing, "Myles." Myles appeared as if all his dreams had come true at once. Maybe perhaps that was his dream, Noctis thought, to see her awake up.

Without a word, Noct turned his back and eavesdropped on Myles's soft whispers until the doors shut firmly behind him.

And struggled to lock his emotions deep inside.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five

Elia stared at Myles whose face was oddly crestfallen in thought. His gray eyes were empty and clear for as she tried to see what he wondering about, her reflection reflected in his gaze. She peeked around his hunched toward the closed doors but she could perceive nothing but silence beyond them. She could still feel him. The warmth of his hands sent her wrists tingling at the memory and she placed her hand on her cheek wondering if her blush would show. Elia traced the outline of the band-aid thoughtlessly. She licked her dry lips, cracking from the lack of moisture but as she did, she tasted something else. She ran her tongue over again to try and identify it but she couldn't place a name. It wasn't bad but she couldn't be sure if it was good either. But it sent her lips buzzing and she didn't know why.

Her eyes went to Myles's face, surprised that he hadn't spoken. Her fingertips touched the side of his face and her glassy eyes slid to her face, running up and down constantly but as much he looked at her, he didn't see her. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and his bright eyes focused on her face, free from his inquiring mind.

"Are you ok?" asked Elia. "You haven't said a word."

He straightened and shook his shoulders, "I'm alright, child. I am only thinking of things."

"What things?"

Myles did not answer but his eyes made a casual flick on her face and then said, "How do you feel?"

_He didn't answer the question,_ a thought in her head pointed out. Elia frowned but his mild gray eyes, as kind as they were, showed no sign of access. She exhaled. First she was going to smile and lie about being fine but as she took a deep breath, everything from her discomforts to thoughts seemed to explode out of her mouth: "I'm tired of being in bed. My butt hurts and my body aches every time I move and it's harder _to_ move when I have all these bandages on me! Nobody's telling me what's going on and not even bothering to tell me how I got here in the first place. Is the war over? What happened to Andreas? And _I'm starving_!" She emphasized the last two words, her stomach gurgled.

Myles's face broke into smiles and her breathing slowed and she shut her mouth abashed by her unplanned outburst. "I'll try to remember all your questions…" he said stroking the head of his cane. "Let's see…I'm sure you're tired of being in bed, I'm sorry that you're in so much pain, the doctors you can give you compliments for putting you in bandages, I'll tell you what you've missed and you were carried in her almost half dead. The war _is _over and Noct killed that man Andreas _and_," he said holding up a finger, "I'll order you some lunch." His eyebrows furrowed stroking his beard, "Was that all?"

Elia nodded but when Myles turned away pressing a finger to a button below a speaker on the wall, the edges of his smile lost its curl and was instead replaced with a look of distant grief. His sad face knifed into her heart, "Myles…"

The speaker on the wall became alive then and a voice squawked, "Yes?"

"Our patient would like a meal delivered to her right away." Myles said gently.

"It's on the way." The voice sounded bored.

His finger lowered of the gadget and he smiled at her but Elia did not. Her eyes were round and sad on his face. "What's wrong Myles?"

The advisor's face was impassive and she was afraid that he wasn't going to speak. He sighed, "It is nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it." retorted Elia.

The doors opened and a nurse stepped in holding a silver tray. "I'll tell you want you want once you've had a decent meal," He said in a tone closed the discussion. She scowled.

The nurse, oblivious to the tense atmosphere placed the tray in front of Elia. "How are you feeling?" asked the nurse pleasantly.

"_Just peachy_" Elia muttered even though it actually wasn't. But the nurse just smiled, clearly missing the point that it was sarcasm, and said her regards and left the room. The aroma of the warm broth wafted up her nostrils and made it hard to concentrate on her bitterness. Elia raised her arm but a swelling ache of such a small motion made it too painful. She frowned.

Myles smiled lightly on her and reached for her spoon, dipping into the soup and blew on it before he raised it to her lips. She swallowed and warmth blossomed from the pit of her stomach awakening a ravenous hunger. She opened her mouth impatiently but he eyed her flatly. "You can't eat too fast, Elia." he reprimanded, "You're body is still weak."

Elia swallowed the broth and nodded but her mind was too hunger to care. He raised another spoonful of the bisque and held it still an inch before her mouth, he asked, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said impatiently. She opened her mouth hoping that she could keep eating but Myles did not budge the spoon. She rolled her eyes at his unyielding stare, "Ok ok." She said, "I'll go slow, I promise…can I eat now?" He placed the spoon near her mouth letting her sipped the bisque. Elia ran her tongue over her lips, savoring the taste smiling.

He chuckled, studying her with mild eyes. "It's rewarding to make you smile. The pain in your face drops away."

Elia was still when he wiped the soup droplet from the corners of her lips. After a couple for mouthfuls of broth, she asked, "So, are you going to tell me what happened too—" But the advisor quickly shoved a mouthful of soup into her mouth, causing her to swallow her question. She swallowed it but said stonily as he had another spoonful ready, "Myles, you promised!" He looked up into her face that held a look of a stubborn child.

Myles seemed to deflate then. His posture slumped against the chair and swirled the soup around in the bowl in a manner of a man who accepted defeat. He spoke very deliberately and reflective as the spoon spun round and round. "There are things that I wish I could forget. As distant as they seem, they are so real in my dreams…" He set down the spoon and placed his hands on his cane as if he needed both hands free to think. Elia curled her fingers around the utensil and tried to feed herself. It hurt but as she could put the steaming broth in her mouth, she didn't care. Myles didn't see her, his gray eyes blank. "When you left and the battle had begun, I stayed near the window watching. You cannot know how it feels to stay behind and let the people you cherish most go forth to fight. It was like one of those nightmares where you could scream as long and as loud as you wanted but no one could hear you.

"I am not a stranger to the acts of war, Elia but I am not familiar with it as well. I saw men, enemy and ally alike; fall with a thrust of a sword or spear or gunfire. And I couldn't help but to feel pity to see a life go to waste and sadness at how their lives were taken from them."

Elia frowned at this, "But they were the enemy Myles, they could have killed us."

"I know and maybe I am foolish to feel grief for them but isn't Felix any different?" Elia didn't speak, too surprised and too outraged that he would say such a thing. He ignored her anger, "He a dear friend, yes, and I'm not criticizing him." He added to her, "But he knows more then anyone here about true loss. He is a tragic hero more so then Noct in all his sufferings. That poor boy…I cannot imagine how badly it must've hurt him to strike down our enemies, who he once called friends.

"You see, Elia? Truth is dangerous because it holds no lies and shows things that we may not want to see. Felix found that truth way back then. Found it and accepted it because there was no way to avoid it. It tore his life apart, tore his friends away along with it and chose to help save the people he was sent to kill then cause more useless bloodshed."

"You respect him." said Elia, unsure if it was a statement or a question.

"I do." said Myles.

"Then why do you tease him so? And whack him with a cane?"

Myles chuckled, "Because sometimes he is not serious or responsible as need be. He is a fool, but an honest fool. I admire him for his fortitude as I much I as admire you for yours. I only hope that there will be more people like you in the future, some that can help this kingdom's future out of ruin and into prosperity…"

Something in his tone caused Elia too stop her spoon halfway to her mouth and scrutinize him, listening to his words again in her mind. The pride in his voice was odd and strange, uneven as though he was suppressing an emotion that was hard to control. Then she looked at him. Really _looked _at him. His skin was pale, white enough that she could see the blue veins beneath. How his hand clasped over the cane's head and how he seemed to breathe…he looked…_older. _

His keen gray eyes spotted her. He smiled perhaps reading her thoughts, "Now, where I was before I got carried away?"

"You were by the window watching the war." She whispered.

He blinked affirmative and sighed rubbing his hands and he said, "It like many lifetimes watching death erupt from everywhere. The defenses had scattered but the shield in front of the castle held, reflecting the enemy's consistent attacks without a scratch. I grew more agitated the longer I watched but I couldn't bear to tear myself away from the fight. That was before I got a call from Durante. I knew that he had gone with you and the others and I was concerned. He sounded…_horrible._ I could barely hear his voice, the poor connection cut off part of his speech but I heard enough that he needed an airship. Gareth was hurt and Felix need medical help so I quickly rounded up many pilots, airmen and healers as possible and boarded the quickest airship. But for all its speed, it felt slow and I couldn't stop shaking, wondering if I would make it or if I was too late. Suddenly I saw a great light upon on of the nearby towers of Ater, the only thing pure in the battlefield. It was most beautiful but the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't describe it but at the bright halo it released, I could have believe it to be alive. Streaks of light shot up to the sky with such speed and vigor that it _blasted_ through the dark clouds as easily as a knife though paper and the force it gave could almost brush away the darkness. And I saw the first rays of sun in what it felt like an eternity.

"We finally arrived on top of Ater and I let some men bring in the three men. I thanked the Goddess herself when I saw them. Even though their bodies were hurt, I was never happier to see them breathe. Durante refused to be tended other than a band aid and a medical checkup. However Felix and Gareth were taken to the healers who were on board. Durante then told us that Noct had gone after you and immediately ordered the pilot to the light I had seen minutes before. Finally our spotlights found you two and I exited the aircraft as soon as the doors barely had time to open.

"I didn't know which was worse to see. The building was completely destroyed, scars from an epic battle and marks of triumph. But then I saw Noct with you besides him and I knew then what was worse. He slipped into unconsciousness when I reached him. There were some marks on his body, a few scratches here and there, but what puzzled me was why he had collapsed. But I couldn't find the time to think about it and I could only focus on getting you two to safety. When the men helped place a stretcher beneath him, I turned on you…" His bottom lip trembled and tears filmed his eyes, "Cuts dug mercilessly into you skin, deep as ravines and the blood…" He closed his eyes but continued on furiously, "There was so much blood! It was in your hair and stained your clothes! There were bruises that dotted your arms and—you're body was completely mangled! How could a person endure so much pain…and live?!"

His arms suddenly snapped out and ensnared her in a tight hold that hurt her body. Myles did not notice her grimace for the tears flooded his eyes and shrouded everything he could see in a glassy haze. "I was so scared…so scared that you going to die. I couldn't bear to think about it, about losing you." Elia was too much in pain by his embrace to speak but she did not try pull away. "I'm sorry." apologized Myles suddenly releasing her, "I just...I couldn't stop myself…"

"It's alright." She whispered.

"No, I'm talking about the hug, though I am sorry about that too…" Myles reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a folded handkerchief and unpeeled it layer by layer until he hesitated at the final fold. He did not meet her gaze. "I ask you to forgive me again, if you can find it in yourself, but…I didn't want the doctors to see it without becoming curious." Before she could question, he flipped back the last corner of the cloth and she stared at the items lying side by side in a neat pile.

One of them was a silver coil, the word _Diligo_ gleaming in the stray sunlight. But at the left side of the ring: was her crystal. Elia touched her neck, surprised and ashamed that she had thought of it sooner. "I found this around your neck a few minutes after we began to make our route to the hospital. Please, I didn't want to take this from you but I just—," He closed his jaw forcing him quiet and gazed at the floor remorseful by his actions.

Her finger pressed against the smooth texture of the crystal and traced imaginary designs upon its flawless surface. Elia's eyes fell on the silent advisor, who appeared like a child waiting for his punishment. "I understand," she told him, "Thank you."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and he appeared eased of a great and heavy burden. He picked up the corners of the cloth to wrap the two items but he stopped as he looked down at the ring. "When you're healed, I'll make sure to give these two things back to you as soon as possible."

She frowned at this, mainly at the ring. "Myles, I can't…your ring…"

"It's yours, remember?" he reminded her.

"Yes, but…you shouldn't have given it to me."

He looked at her inquisitively, "Why not?"

Her shoulders slumped, "Because," she choose her words carefully, "what am I supposed to do with it? I normally don't wear trinkets everyday but my crystal. What happens if I break it?"

Myles chuckled stuffing the white handkerchief gently inside in the pocket on his jacket's chest and said as if it was obvious. "You can't break it. There is no jewel for you to shatter. And its silver, hard stuff to dent. I have no need for it and I have no other person in mind to give it to. It's simple but elegant, just like you."

Her face flushed staring hard at her soup, "And when was I referred to as '_elegant'_?"

"Just now." He replied.

Myles's face, so proud and vibrant, made her heart full. But as charming as his smile may have been, there was a flicker in his eyes that dulled his joy as he studied the bandages on her body and face. Gingerly, his fingertips cupped her hand and studied the small line of a closed up cut.

"I'll be ok Myles." said Elia.

Myles held her hands to his face and cried into them.


	66. Chapter 66

I know that its been at least a month since I've updated. I apologize for my writer's block. I also wish to add in this point that I would like to also say 'Thank You' to THEBLUEMAGE, who was generous enough to ask (or worried :P) to ask when my next update would be. I told her that I would update tonight. And I did!

So updated a story and I am eating cookies fresh from the oven, my night can't get any better! Enjoy!

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

She was dozing lightly when the doors leading into her room opened. Hearing the soft swish as they parted broke her out of her fleeting dreams. Elia rolled her eyes to the doorway eyeing it darkly expecting _them_. Three days had passed since her "miracle" and now that she was conscious of the world around her, many physicians came in to check on her health. They never spoke to her when they stayed, instead they studied her movements for a lengthy period of time and observed intensely as she ate. It was irritating to say at the least, having strangers walk in and out of her room as they pleased and study her like she was some rare specimen. But remembering that it was their job to check on their patients, even if it was a strange way of doing it, kept her from shouting out her frustration.

The sharp retort that formed from her lips died, staring in breathless disbelief what who she was seeing. Her eyes grew wide on their achingly familiar faces, flying from their eyes, noses and mouths, all parts of them that screamed out in her conscious as friend. Her chest tightened. She fought back the tears that sprung into her eyes but she couldn't fight the grin that grew on her mouth and stretched until it couldn't stretch no more.

"Guys!"

"Hey Elia!" Felix used one of his crutches to wave at her enthusiastically and once the crutch was safely on the ground, he hobbled over to her.

There was something about his face as he crutched, some sort of triumph as though doing such an action had been difficult for him in the past but now he had finally achieved the challenge. Behind Felix, with ever diligent eyes, was Durante. His eyes darted to her then as if feeling her eyes on him, even for just a second, and he gave her a faint smile but the look in his eyes showed that his mind was elsewhere. Gareth grinned broadly at her, causing the scar that carved smoothly into his skin from his temple all the way to his cheek to crinkle as he did. He tore his gaze off her face and did his best to help Felix sit on the empty chair with his free hand, for his other arm was held up by a sling that hung around his shoulder.

Painfully, she hauled herself in a sitting position. Durante, seeing her twisted expression, placed his hand to the small of her back to hold her upright, and began to place pillows behind her to avoid any chances of her hitting her head against the metal headboard. She made a note in her mind to thank him for his kind consideration after she could catch her breath. Since it hurt to move, Elia didn't try to move as much. Though her wounds seemed to be healed or almost on its way, it hurt to adjust herself when need be. And the spasms that sometimes occurred were if not, painful. However the exception to it was when she had visitors and Myles was her most frequent guest. He would spend many hours at her bedside, mostly filling up those moments of silence where talking for her was hard with his idle chatter of the world outside her bedroom. Though she couldn't catch up with his words and his vibrant expressions and how his hands brushed through the air, she enjoyed listening to his voice. Sometimes though he stopped talking, his gray eyes would often linger on her bandages. Although he would say nothing about them, his eyes expressed empathy. Noctis came when he could, which was often very rare when he could. She was surprised and flattered that despite his busy life as the heir to the throne, he would find some time to be with her. Unlike Myles's gushing self, Noct was more reserved but not quiet to say the least. His words would be slow but full of emotion as he spoke and he would often pause just to make sure that she was listening or stop himself in case he said too much. Whether seeing her still awake or by the considering nod of her head for him to go on, he would smile, one that crossed the borders of relief or satisfaction, and continue. His last visit was the day before yesterday.

As much as his visits were happy moments for her, it was also a time when they were alone that hurt her the most. Though she could never say it out loud, it actually pained her to have him with her whether by touch or voice. It brought up too many desires, too many memories and realizations…and too many disappointments.

"Hm?" she murmured, realizing that someone was calling her name.

"Are you tired? We can leave if your too overwhelmed..." said Gareth.

"NO!" It tore out of her mouth without any thought, and Elia clasped her hand over her mouth, surprised by her sudden outburst as they were. She gnawed her lip when Gareth let out a roar of laughter, slapping his knee with his good hand.

Durante chuckled fluffing her pillow. "How's our patient today besides the pain?" he asked, gratefully sparing her of any further moments of embarrassment.

"I'm doing alright," said Elia gratefully easing into the pillows, "Thank you." He looked very pleased with himself.

Her eyes grazed upon them, wondering what they had been up to for the past month and a half of slumber. There were no blemishes on their faces that she could see and if they did have scars, they had probably already healed by the passage of time. But as she continued to study them, she realized that the true wounds of the battlefield weren't on their faces, but on their bodies. Around Felix's right leg was a cast an inch thick that covered his knee and all the way to his foot. A memory flashed and for a second she was in the hospital and then the next, she could breathe in the cold air of Ater and she could hear the piercing agony of his cry. Fleeting as the memory was, the pain behind it was still fresh. She wondered how disturbed she looked in their eyes but she ignored their burning gaze and focused on Gareth's arm that was held by an arm sling around his neck and up by his chest. Her fingers reached out to touch the stiff fabric. Once she did, another memory snatched her back into the past where she watched helplessly as his body was flown through the air and hearing the sound of a bone snapping out of place as it was broken. Elia fought for release and it let her go effortlessly though its effect on her hadn't. Her breaths came out a too quickly and her heart throbbed in her ribcage. She place a hand to her an upper part of her chest feeling the steady thump through her skin. Her eyes flicked up sensing movement. Durante was tense, ready to spring forward in case she showed of any sign of her falling unconscious, but seeing the strength return in her poise, he relaxed somewhat as she began breathing regularly. Feeling her shoulder gently squeezed, she realized that Gareth had a firm hold on her. His eyes were full of disquiet. On his chair, Felix watched her struggle. If he had wanted to move, he didn't if he would fall but the yearning in his eyes was unyielding as his body wasn't. She was touched by their concern.

"I remember that…" Elia whispered placing her hands on her lap. Their faces showed no pain at the memories but if it did hurt, they wouldn't have expressed it in front of her. "I'm sorry." She said.

Gareth reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'd rather have a broken arm then being dead."

"Nobody wants to be dead." muttered Felix in an undertone.

Durante shot Felix a venomous look, "Thank you Mr. Obvious, and congratulations, you made her more miserable than ever…"

"What? I was telling the truth, wasn't I?" He sounded crushed.

"Unfortunately," Durante muttered frostily. But he added more clearly, "Now instead of bringing her more down, could you at least try to be more helpful and say something a bit uplifting?" He turned to Elia and said very calmly, "There's nothing that you can do to change what has passed Elia. You can brood about it as long as you'd like, but that won't change what's already happened."

"I know. It's just…" Elia stopped herself groping for words like she was searching for a light switch in the dark. In the end, the search was futile and what she said didn't seem to live up to expectations, "I wish I could have saved more people. Some didn't deserve to die when they had so much to live for…"

Gareth scratched his head uncomfortable by the quiet blame in her voice. Durante sat on the edge of her bed eyeing her face thoughtfully and Felix shifted in his chair. An outburst of soft laughter broke through the silence and Elia glanced up and was surprised that it was Durante. Gareth shared her shock. Behind the lenses, Durante's eyes sparkled and his mirth subsided.

Slowly, he cupped his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up properly, "You're such an idiot." He said it so bluntly that she couldn't help but to say nothing. Her eyes watched him, wondering what sort of alien had snuck into his body while she wasn't looking. "Even though you were carried her, almost to the point of death, you still wish that you could have saved more lives…" He picked at his hair mindlessly as he spoke, "…it's no wonder why Noct couldn't leave you alone…"

Elia perked up, "What do you mean by that?"

"What he means is that you're selfless when it comes to you." A soft voice said, "When you meet strangers, no matter where they come from, you care about them as if they were your family. You're compassionate, Elia."

All four of them swerved around and stared at Noctis, standing in front of the doorway that had opened and was closing without a sound. Her heart sank, trying to blink away his image as though it were a simple mirage. But he did not disappear. _How much had he heard? _

Gareth raised a hand in the air in greeting, breaking the astonished filled atmosphere, "Oi Noct!"

Noct nodded in return but his eyes were fastened on Elia's face, which had gone pale, and he took a step forward. How his body moved towards them seemed strange to her. It was too stiff, too formal that it contrasted with the man she knew. It was like a wall separated him from everyone he associated himself with. As he came closer, she saw that his eyes were not as alert as she imagined them to be, but rather tired.

"I take it that the meeting was very boring as usual?" asked Felix.

Noctis smiled weakly towards Felix's assumption, "You could say that."

His poise lessened and she watched the change take affect as easily as if he had physically taken off a mask. The imposing and stoic prince that had entered was replaced with a man that she knew dearly. His frosty eyes now showed some tenderness she swore she hadn't seen when he entered and his shoulders seemed a bit more relaxed in his stance. Elia closed her face and ignored the ache that pained her heart.

"This is what I think," said Felix suddenly very dignified as though he was a well respected politician, "The meetings should have some fun in it. It's hard to hang out with you when you're completely wasted! Add some party crackers or something! Go wild and enjoy the time instead of being all dull and boring!"

"To be quite honest, Felix," Durante put in matter-of-factly, "The advisors would hate you for suggesting such a thing."

Noct seemed incapable of keeping a straight face though he made an effort. His lips twisted oddly and he said rather mildly toward his blond-haired friend, splitting into a smile, "The meetings are important, as boring as they may be."

He chose this point to yawn but his canny blue eyes held a jesting spark. Elia felt her face grow hot by it and she twisted the linen sheet in her hand, her thoughts scattered. Felix pouted but looked defiant as if he believed he was right and they were wrong. Watching Gareth's head toss back as he let out a deep laugh that sent tremors through the air, Elia wished that she could share their happiness and good nature than feeling nervous. The four men quietly looked at each other, and Elia saw what they felt. It was an immense feeling, to know that you were surrounded by people who cared for you. People, who understood every fiber of your being, and wouldn't ever abandon you in the most desperate of circumstances, Gareth ruffled Felix's hair and laughed as it stuck out in places.

Then Noctis placed his eyes on hers and she forgot to breathe mesmerized by the smooth curve of his lips made when he smiled. She wished that he would leave so she could breathe again. And she wished that he could come closer so she could talk to him. Durante stepped aside allowing Noct to get closer. He didn't speak, though his eyes were on hers. How they gestured on her face and moved as if staring right into her mind, she wondered if he was waiting for her to say something. Hello seemed reasonable. She opened her mouth but instead of the graceful exhale she had expected, a heavy pant of air escaped her lungs. Elia blushed. He smiled a little but his eyes grew shy on her and looked away towards her bandaged hands. Deliberately, he pressed his hands on hers. Though the motion was gentle, it sent her heartbeat fleeting through her veins and sent chills.

His lips twitched and moved as if he was wording words in his mind. He nodded, just slightly, as if what he wanted to say sounded alright and his cobalt eyes returned to her face. "How are you?" he asked quietly.

The question was simple yet as common as it was, despite hearing it a thousand times by a thousand voices, this time it seemed to echo in her mind like a shout in an empty hall.

Durante improvised, "A bit moody actually. She's too upset at their injuries to realize how grateful we are that she's alive."

Elia frowned at him angrily and Noct looked at her with interesting eyes, blind to see Durante's wicked grin. "I'm fine." She muttered. Her cheeks felt hot by his probing gaze. Noct didn't reply to Durante's offside comment nor did he seem fully convinced by her own persuasion. His eyes were bright behind his bangs that fell over his forehead and slowly they left her face fell on their touching hands. He slid his fingers across her skin, of her the back of her hand and closed to encircle her wrist in a secure hold. Noct raised her arm and bent forward to see her knuckles to his eyelevel. She pursed her lip as an ache swelled in her arm, burning her muscles like boiling acid. Noctis looked at her, studying the look on her face. "Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"Only when I move."

As she stopped talking, her head throbbed, and she leaned her head deeper into the pillows shutting her eyes. Lying there, she could do nothing to stop the strength that seeped out of her body like water does in a crack of a vase. When the intense feeling passed, she opened her eyes and felt disoriented with her mind clear of any thought at all. Gareth and Durante were watching her with concern. Felix touched Gareth's arm as if to assure him. Noct stared hardest of all, his eyes burning holes into her head. When she looked into his face to seek whatever emotion he offered, she saw that his eyes reflected none of the thoughts that ran through his head. They were guarded and sealed but lessened after a few seconds later to showed worry.

"Headache." Elia mumbled.

He cocked a dark eyebrow but he did not reply for Durante spoke up behind his shoulder, "Perhaps she's tired. We've been told that she may be feeling some side-affects. They also said that we should contact the doctors if her pain gets too bad."

"Let them be," Noctis said, lowering her arm, very gently back on the covers. "I don't want them in here and cause a ruckus like last time."

"Last time?"

His eyes seemed very distant on her face and Elia remembered it too. It happened the last time he had come to see her. The physicians had been observing her when Noctis came in. It had taken Noct at least twenty minutes, filled with groveling and petty excuses, to calm them down enough so they would leave. As funny as it was from watching in her bed, it had left him very tired after the experience and short tempered. But despite what he felt, he stayed at her side and talked and ignored her teasing smiles.

"I don't know." Noct whispered, replying to something that she hadn't heard. Gareth closed his mouth and returned to a vigil state.

There was something in his voice that made him sound off, something that made her forget to question what he had been answering. His tone sounded either sad or thoughtful, but yet it sounded completely like neither. As much as she pondered it, she could not decide what emotion filled his words. But when Noct moved closer, Elia broke out of her thoughts and stared at the hand he held out towards her face. Her eyes closed before his fingertips even touched her skin but when he did, his touch sent shivers and heated places in her body she hadn't known to exist.

Easing warmth rolled over her body, carrying away all the pain as it swept through her veins. She could feel the acid of the pain fizzle away and the soreness of her limps numbed. Elia could feel him still. She stirred and her eyes twitched as they tried to open but his fingertips shut them leaving her in sweet darkness. His voice was soft as if spoken from a dream, "_Sleep_."

She stirred but despite all her strength, it was no match for his. When he did not yield to her, she whispered, "I don't want to. I can help people...just let me."

He chuckled deep in his throat and his smile was evident as he spoke, "Can't you be selfish just this once?"

"That's a mighty big thing you're asking there, Noct." said Gareth.

A presence entered her conscious then and became roaming around her mind. She recognized its familiarity and she knew that sleeping wasn't an option when his mind invaded, _Noct? _She asked.

He responded, _Yes?_

Elia struggled to think but her thoughts were slipping as a hazy barrier seemed to press on her mind. _You're a cheat. _Out in the physical world, she heard him chuckle. Something tugged hard in her mind as if someone had pulled the plug. Instantly, she lost sense of her thought and the world outside. Everything went black as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

Hey peepz! Have to make this quick. I'm sorry about this, but I will give you reasons.

1.)Went on vacation  
2.)While on vacation, my stupid chapter got infected with a stupid virus on my cousin's laptop  
3.)Had to start ALL OVER!!!  
4.)Don't cry  
5.)Because I realize that I could of added so much more stuff to it  
6.)So basically life was telling me to redo the chapter because I can do it better!!  
7.)This took up 11 (ELEVEN PAGES)!!!!!

So, I hope you like this. Thanks to XxMilkyPopxX and Xenocanaan for PM about asking when the next update! ^^ How thoughtful.

_~Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-seven

The leather runway beneath Elia's heels skimmed under her as she walked in long strides. The effort would have weakened her the first day if she was doing this. But that was nearly four days ago. Being in bed had limited her movement that had often made her frustrated. She enjoyed feeling the fan blow against her face as if she was outdoors, and feeling her muscles roll into the next step. However, Elia found herself frowning, feeling the eyes of the man who watched with an avid stare dig into her skull. Her metallic-azure eyes snapped to his face but the white-haired doctor did not cringe and kept studying her for a few seconds before he made a wordless murmur, and his eyes went to his clipboard and began scribbling. She suppressed a shiver feeling his cold gaze linger on her face. As if he knew she was thinking about him, his eyes snapped back to her face and Elia nearly stopped in mid-step at how acutely aware he was of her. The physician tapped the fountain pen against the clipboard; his gray eyes, so pale that they almost seemed blind, fixed on the screen watching the percentage of whatever he was studying increase in an almost thoughtful manner.

Though she dared not say it, she was unnerved by his presence and looks. He was tall, lean, but old with a very cynical face that twisted in odd ways and sometimes, almost cruel. His eyes frightened her the most, especially when they darted into her eyes, smoothly and mercilessly as knives. He raised a hand and snapped once with his forefinger and his thumb and two nurses stood away from the wall. One of them strode to the computer and typed rapidly on the keyboard, and then her head cocked to the as if expecting something to happen.

The carpet slowed in motion, and her footing became shorter with each step before the runway stopped completely, killing her joy. _Has it been an hour already? _She wondered mystified by the swift passage of time. The spare nurse helped unclip the pacemaker attached to Elia's arm and checked it briefly before handing it over to the stoic physician. His pale eyes ran over the device and something changed in his expression whether by twitch of his eyebrow or a gleam in his eye. His fingers, long and white as a skeleton's bone, took the pacer and examined it very delicately.

His thin lips parted and he murmured very quietly, "How…_curious…_"

"Is something wrong?" Elia asked, as she was helped off the machine. A nurse held out an ice pack and pressed it to Elia's forehead. She began to protest until her limbs began to ache with exhaustion. She groaned at the ice's burning touch.

He did not answer, but his gaze left the device to settle on her, gleaming with suspicion like two pale moons. She remembered his name then: Paeon. He held out the pacemaker to the nearest nurse and she scurried away. When she was gone, the doctor, Paeon, said very quietly, his voice hoarse as though he had stayed up for many nights, "I have dealt with patients in comas before you, Ms. Elia, but none of their experiences are similar to yours… Most being in a state like yours, it would take five weeks to even half of a month for them to recover. Yet somehow, already, in four weeks into waking, and four days of normal exercise, you have already matched the same expectations of a regular patient. Your scores…have cut that expectation by almost half. That is why I am curious and I am considering even perhaps…a fault…"

It was said so simply that it made it appear that it meant nothing to him at all, as if he openly accused someone so frequently that it lost its true meaning. His lilt of his voice ended on a high note to let it slid with suspicious air. Elia frowned, the corners of her mouth drawing down as if tugged by ropes. She struggled to think and tried to not let her own weariness of today's activity cloud her sense of judgment.

His face eased into smooth lines chuckling as if he had mindlessly forgotten something, "Ah, silly me, the book has no pictures; I can't expect you to understand that, now can I?"

Shaking, she said with a clipped voice, "There is _nothing_ wrong with your data! I'm only doing the best that I'm capable of because I'm tired of being in this place; being trapped in this…this _forsaken _place when I could be elsewhere _away from you._"

"Determination doesn't explain how you've managed to heal so quickly. Even if you _were _driven enough to function properly, the pain would still be unbearable," said Paeon raised his chin eyeing her flatly, untouched by her soft threat or her resentment, "Besides you're missing my point entirely…I'm not asking _why _you're healing so quickly but rather the question _how_? _How _could you could so quickly after nearly sleeping for weeks—months even!—in a coma manage to show adequate levels of being an ordinary patient here for a checkup? And _how,_" He whispered, his face very close, withering with emotion, "could your cuts," Elia let out a sharp cry as he savagely snatched her right arm abruptly and held it very, _very _tightly with one hand. His fist enveloped around her forearm, she gasped feeling the bones beneath her skin nearly constrict with pain as though he was going to break her arm…, "heal so quickly without a mark?" He finished.

Elia squirmed keeping her mouth shut. Paeon's lip twitched ever so slightly and his fingers like claws encircled her arm more firmly like shackles. Pain shot up her arm and she cringed back but his arm forced her to stay put. "It_…hurts…_" she whispered.

"How?" he asked quietly but when she did not answer, he shook her arm; Elia gasped, "_How?_"

She ground her teeth together, "Stop…" she whimpered, "_Please stop_…"

"_HOW?_"

"Doctor?" He looked away from Elia towards the nurse standing at the doorway. She was staring at him but her eyes held no curiosity. No surprise. Despite her position, Elia wondered if the nurse was used to his brutal tactics.

"Yes?" Paeon asked

The assistant curtsied politely, "The…_Prince..._is here to see you, sir."

Before she had even finished speaking the doors opened soundlessly and footsteps nonchalantly stepped into the room. Elia stumbled back when Paeon roughly released her and she crashed back against a chair before slipping down into its seat, her forearm burning. Her finger touched her arm and venomously glared at him outraged by his cruel treatment, however her stare went unnoticed.

"I never expected you'd be here yourself, your majesty." said Paeon stiffly, inclining his head to show his respect. When he straightens, he says rather quizzically, "And to what do I owe this honor?"

Noct doesn't answer him straight away; his eyes continue to scavenge the machinery as if he hadn't heard him. It had been days since their last meeting, and choosing to visit her at a circumstance like this couldn't be a coincidence. But she doesn't deny how relieved she is to see him; her sore arm is a testimonial of that. Noct's face is as she expects it: distant and cold, the appearance of the prince many people envision. However, his azure eyes spot her quickly and hold her gaze long enough for her to see some weakness in his guarded façade. There are flickers of emotion in their unfathomable depths that reflect off his eyes as does light on the surface of a stream. His pursed lips curl slightly. But as his eyes study her more; his lips whiten as sees her try to hide her arm.

"The answer you're looking for," replied Noctis evenly, despite his hard eyes, ignoring the tedium of the doctor's voice. "I know this may sound like a stranger to you, but was because of me that she is on her feet so quickly then the rest. I was concerned about her physical ailments and healed them to help ease the pain."

Elia frowned, all her fluttering heartbeats gone realizing that he had eavesdropped on their conversation.

The doctor's eyes flashed dangerously, brimming with suppressed anger. He tweaked with his lab coat and he said, hotly—strangely replacing the looks of high regard he had for the Noct a few seconds ago— "My Lord, it is of the uttermost importance that _no one_ should interfere in the affairs of the hospital—"

"Is she alright?" interjected Noct calmly.

"—it would ruin our observations of the patient and cuts short our information on dealing with another occurrence if this shall happen again—"

"What is Elia's status, Paeon?"  
"You could have—"

"And would _you_ be the one to stop _me_?" said Noctis, so suddenly, so profound in feeling and heavy with authority that Paeon stopped talking entirely. His shoulders where squared off squarely, holding himself high keeping his blue eyes were settled the phbysician's face, as if daring the man to continue.

Paeon pursed his lips, and showed no sign of thought other than the cynical curling of his mouth, "She is fine."

Noct nodded curtly, "Then we have nothing to discuss. If she is fine, I don't see why you must insist that I should stop intervening with your work. You speak as if I've done this before."

"It only takes _one_ time, your majesty, to—"

"If _my_ friends are in the hospital, I won't _dare_ stand by and watch them suffer." Noctis said. Paeon shut up for a second time, staring callously. Finally, he bent his body in a polite bow and without a word or glimpse at either of them; he strode of out the room with the nurse shadowing him. Elia shuddered at the cold atmosphere rubbing her arm.

"He hurt you."

Elia looked up from her bruising arm to Noct, who stood before her. It didn't sound that he asked a question but rather a statement. His eyes stared beyond her hand as if the contusion was held out openly. She turned her head away towards the machine so she could lie before her eyes could give the truth: "No." His eyes seemed to bore holes into her head. It was obvious that her words didn't affect his judgment.

"Why try to lie when I can see the truth so easily?"

"It doesn't matter," Elia whispered, "He has the information he wants, he won't bother to try it again."

"It _does _matter," He sounded determined. Elia spared a glimpse towards his direction: his lips were set as he had taken a chair from somewhere and sat down in front of her. His cool touch prodded her skin gently unlatching her hand to see the arm clearly. He sighed studying her skin, "How am I supposed to leave you in the care of a physician if all he does but hurt you more? It's ironic to even say that his name means '_healer' _when he does the exact opposite."

"Yeah…" Elia muttered. Her lips twisted bitterly at the memory of pain.

He ran his fingers through his hair sighing loudly, half of exhaustion and half of tension. A smile played with his lips as his blue eyes studied her face. "What am I to do with you?" he asked breathless, "You keep getting yourself hurt, fighting with the nurses and doctors…honestly Elia, your keep giving me more work to do."

"I'm sorry." But he chuckled taking no note of her apology as if it wasn't spoken at all.

He touched the back of her hand and shook it roughly. Such gesture of friendlessness stunned her body and sent her nerves haywire as if she had been electrocuted. "I know," Noct was smiling, "You always are."

Her cheeks burning, she looked down on her arm. He was still touching it. Noctis stared at the darkening welt that stretched around her forearm intensely and she felt a drawing pull beneath her skin as if his gaze was uplifting the wound out of her muscles. Suddenly she wrenched back her arm before his healing could even mark her skin; Noct's flashed his face up to hers but Elia only closed her face hugging her arm as if he had accidently burned her.

"Elia?" he asked distantly, confused.

"Don't." she whispered, her face surprising solemn. "Don't heal me; let me heal on my own. I don't want your help for this."

The corners of his lips dropped in disapproval, "Don't be daft, Elia. I can heal you, just let me." But when her face didn't yield, he said, "Is this 'the feminine pride'?" Elia said something softly, Noct's eyebrows furrowed trying to decode the words but to no success. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not a child." Noctis started at her startled but Elia didn't notice his face.

She felt worthless, that was why she pulled away. She felt as if she were a child and he, her caretaker, who tended to her every hurt if she would fall. Tended her, healed her that erased the memory of her being in pain. Perhaps in was her so called 'feminine pride' but as kind as his gestures were, she felt spoiled to have a friend—the prince—heal her at the slightest sign of being hurt. Elia sighed and when she blinked came to realize that she had been staring at Noct's face the entire time. His façade was thoughtful; thoughtful as he combed his fingers through his dark hair or how he stroked his bottom lip gazing at her. Senses of panic arouse her and she looked away trying to evade his probing eyes. How much had he seen?

"So, you want to heal on your own." Noct said calmly and Elia, unable to express with words, nodded. He sighed enigmatically leaning back against the chair. "Alright, but if the pain gets too much…let me know, _please_."

Watching him cover his face with his large hands, she felt utterly confused by his actions that made him appear disappointed. He was always asking how she felt, and was always pleased when he healed her as if her life was in jeopardy. But now he looked completely wasted. His eagerness to stop her pain deflated into a heartbreaking dissatisfaction.

"Why do want to heal me when I'm hurt?" she asked.

To her surprise, he blushed. Had she asked something sensitive? Noctis stood up quickly causing the chair behind him to crash against the ground. However he seemed deaf to the sound and didn't appear to notice the disturbance. He raised a hand—his gentle hand—to his face gazing at it simply saying nothing. He sighed enigmatically lowering it. "It's because I can't stand to see you suffer. I can't ignore my powers; the powers given to me, to keep to myself." His hands opened and closed as if drawing some sort of wave in. "But, I'm being selfish..."

"You're not selfish." Elia said stubbornly, "You set up the barrier that helped protect the castle, and you defeated Andreas, and not to mention helped save your own people."

He turned around, his eyes unexpectedly solemn and sad, "But you're still here aren't you?"

His quiet question astonished her. Elia sagged back in her chair dazed and shook her head feeling empty of thought, "What does 'me' being here have to do you being selfish?" Noctis didn't answer; instead he was staring at her. Frustrated, she slammed the palms of her hands against the arms of her chair, sat up, and stood before him, "Well?" His eyes were glazed on her face, but he remained quiet. _I was so happy to see you before, _she thought into his face not sure if he heard it or not. But now she was annoyed that he wasn't clarifying what he meant by how her being here was because he was selfish. She wanted to hit him, kick him in the groin, twist his arm…kiss him. Staring into his gentle face, she wished that she _could _kiss him. Grab him where he stood and feel his lips on hers, even if it was just once. But such dreams were short-lived, and were painfully accepted. That was one pain he could never heal.

"Elia," She looked up at Noct when she heard her name spoken. He appeared to be free from his thoughts but was looking at her rather worn out, and angry at himself. "Don't worry, alright? I didn't mean for it to say it out loud…so forget it."

"But I want to know." She said stubbornly.

"Listen," He sounded on the verge of repeating himself, "If I could explain it to you I would, but that would take a long time to finish and right now if we don't hurry up the cab's going to leave without us."

Her thoughts muddled into indistinguishable glob, "So?" _What does a cab have to do with why you're not explaining things? _

Noctis, who had began making his way towards the door, stopped in his tracks and twisted his body to face her to cock an eyebrow, "_So_?" he questioned astonished, as though he was expecting some sort of a different response from her than curiosity. "You don't want to leave? After all the trouble you're causing the hospital _and_ me, I thought you'd be glad to get out of here…"

All her oxygen from her lungs seemed to be cut off at once, held back by a swell hope she wondered what he said was true. Elia blinked once, twice, letting the words she thought she heard circle in her mind. "I…can…_leave?_"

Noctis shook his head and rubbed his temple as if he had a terrible headache, and said as though it was clearly obvious, "Yes, Elia. Why else would you think that I came here today?"

Actually to be quite honest, she didn't even finish questioning his presence here. But whatever reason, she didn't care. She approached him in timid steps, "So…I can really go?" She said it carefully, if case if he was playing a cruel joke on her just for fun.

His face however, to her relief, held no jest, "Whenever you're ready," He replied as the doors opened before them. As they stepped out, he said rather quickly, "But hurry up, I want to leave ASAP."

Elia rounded on him, "ASAP?" she asked.

He nodded, "You know: As Soon As Possible?"

"I know what it means!" she said indignantly, "I just didn't know someone like you could know terms from where I come from."

"Someone like me?" he inquired.

"Prince." She pointed out.

"Oh so we're going to attack my whole 'prince' thing now again, are we?"

She ignored that and kept walking; Noct easily kept pace with her. Faces of women and men blurred at the corners of her eyes; Elia tried not to let their stares affect her as they stared stunned at their future prince accompanying one of their patients. When they approached her room, Noct said after the doors shut behind him as he took in the familiarity of the metal railed bed and the room's white walls, "You can take a shower if you'd like one. I'm guessing you'd want to shower after your exercise."

"That would be nice," Elia admitted, pondering his suggestion. "You have _no _idea how hard they made me run the first day! It was like they didn't even have a button between pause and fast forward. I'd like to see _them _try to run for an hour straight!" Her hand hovered at the doorknob at the far end of the room and stilled at a thought. She turned around and looked at Noct curiously, who stood politely away from the door, and asked half out of curiosity and the other of jest, "You're not going to walk in on me like last time are you?"

Both of his eyebrows rose simultaneously; his expression perplex as though he hadn't expected her to remember it. However, she did remember every detail from that encounter until she had said 'goodnight'. Elia folded her arms across her chest waiting for his response. Noctis stared at her incredulously appearing to be in a state of mental shock, but after a score of heartbeats, his pose relaxed and chuckling, he shrugged.

Elia frowned hoping for a serious answer but he walked away to settle down at the edge of her bed, and with deliberate slowness, laid down on the mattress. His chest rose and deflated in easy breaths. Watching him gave her an odd peace that ate away at the scowl on her mouth and failing to think of anything sharp back to say at him, she shook her head at herself and stepped into the bathroom.

She looked at the giant shower and turned at the knobs for hot water that hissed as it came out of the shower head nozzle. She undressed out of the clothes all patients' were to wear and stepped in. Elia scrubbed at the roots of her hair and rubbed her cheeks feeling the water carry her sweat and exhaustion. The warmth she felt seemed bittersweet as though it was a milestone. Once she was dressed, she would leave and the see the world for the first time what felt like centuries. Massaging some shampoo into her scalp she wondered how the war left a scar on Tenebrae and its people. Was it a forgotten nightmare now? Or was it still fresh in the destroyed architecture? At her lack of knowledge towards the subject, she frowned and furiously washed out the shampoo in her hair. As she shut the conditioner bottle cap shut, she froze catching a sound not made from her nor the water.

A click of an opened door.

The warm water suddenly seemed to run cold like ice and she stepped further away from the curtain that acted as a barrier from the room and herself. Her hearing heightened as there was a sound of clothing being disturbed and a soft thud as it was placed against the counter. Then she heard a faint squeaking sound. She closed her eyes trying to envision what the source could be. At last it stopped after a few more given seconds; quiet footsteps, a click of a locked door and then her irregular breathing that seemed to be heard over the shower water. Elia placed a hand on the cold tile to steady herself and quickly washing out the conditioner, and giving herself a body wash, she turned off the water. Her eyes stared at the curtain and she looked at her hands at her sides. They trembled at an unknown source and she slowly rolled them into fists and pulled back the shower curtain partly. The mirror across from her was covered with steam from her bath and on the glass were words written by a finger:

_You're clothes were thrown away months ago so the nurses gave these clothes to me to give to you._

She looked down where an arrow had been drawn beneath the sentence and looked at the bag. Elia stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body to get a closer look at the pile. As she rummaged through the bag, checking out newly acquired attire, she sighed and began dressing. As she began pulling back her damp hair into a small ponytail and clipping back her bangs from her face, Elia looked at herself and studied her obvious ordinariness. The nurses had given her slim, black windpants that had white lines running down the sides, and a figure-fitting, long sleeve. Although she was touched that they gave her something to wear besides a towel, she looked like she was about to go on a mile jog. Elia ignored that thought and stepped out into the room. Noct was sitting on the end of the bed, his eyes running idly over the walls, bored. At his feet were a pair of sneakers, definitely hers, but again were given by the nurses. Ignoring her wet back, she crossed the room and shoved her hands in her sweatpants' pockets fuming at his lazy posture.

"You came in while I was in the shower." Briefly, his head turned toward her direction—not at all surprised by her presence nor her anger—noted her new clothing and looked away impassive. Elia frowned, her fury worsened. She expected some remorse perhaps, or some sort of apology, maybe even an emotion. Crossing her arms, she said icily, "I thought that after the first time you accidently walked in on me, you would have not tried to do it again."

Very little, his lips curled and Noctis began smiling at the wall. Craning his neck back to her, his eyes light, he said, "But this time wasn't an accident." Elia frowned. But Noct looked at her sweatpants and her shirt and smiled into her face, "They fit you."

She agreed grudgingly.

Seeing how her mood didn't change, he smiled at her stubbornness. He bent over and picked up her shoes and held them out to her. Elia looked at the shoes and back at him crossly. With a wordless gruff, she snatched them out of his hands and sat down besides him and began unlacing the right shoe. She felt Noct's eyes on her face and she looked at him as she rose her foot to slide it into the shoe, "What?"

"You have small feet." said Noctis quietly.

Her fingers slowed as they tied the laces together and her face felt hot though she didn't know why. "What's that supposed to mean?" Elia asked.

He shrugged and continued to watch her unlace her left shoe. Elia quickly shoved her foot in and began to re-knot the shoelaces. Her left side felt warm feeling how close she sat beside him; her skin shivered. She looked up at him, watching him watch her. He didn't look away even as she looked into his eyes, and she found herself that she couldn't break away. The air seemed to thin out making it hard to breathe. He felt closer then she thought he was. So close that she could feel the warm air from his nostrils brush the skin of her face at their proximity...

A piercing shrill of an electronic device broke through her conscious and she snapped back startled by sound. Noct reached inside his pocket and withdrew a slim cell phone; he stared motionless at the screen before he held it to his ear. "Hey Myles,"

Elia breathed feeling her heartbeat pound rapidly against her chest. _That was close, _she thought shivering at the miraculous escape. With deliberate ease, Noct pushed himself off the bed listening to the earpiece. He stopped near the door and glanced at her before raising his hand to crook a finger for her to follow. She shoved herself up with more force than necessary and followed. As they maneuvered their way past the nurses and doctors, she could hear Myles's voice speaking loudly through the speaker against Noct's ear that made her smile.

Noct sighed rubbing his temples; Elia frowned noticing his weary eyes when his hand moved away, "That soon?" he asked. Myles said something in an inaudible tone but what he said did nothing to appease him. After a few more moments of silence at Noct's end, his head bobbing lightly considering Myles's words on the other line. Myles must have said something about her for Noctis glanced down at her, and looked straight ahead nodding before he answered, "Yeah, she's here…" He put some distance between his ear and the phone handing it out for her, "Myles wants to talk with you."

Elia encased her fingers around it and held it up to her ear, holding her breath. "Hello?"

"_Elia!_" Myles's voice boomed against her ear, and she nearly restrained herself from holding back the phone at a proper distance; Noct smirked making her wonder if he heard him. She focused back to Myles's voice when he began speaking again cheerfully, not noticing his loud volume, "_It's good to hear you voice, dear._"

She smiled into the receiver, listening to him while watching a man strut towards his desk. He glanced up at her, frowning as if to tell her to take her conversation elsewhere; but instead he paled, suddenly frightened and hurried to pick up his things and quickly scurried away like a rodent out the door. Her eyes flicked up toward Noct, who was frowning at the same direction where the man had gone. _That's weird, _she thought. Noct looked down at her and gave her a closed lip smile. His remarkable blue eyes glanced towards the doors that led to the outside world and returned to her; his lips parted as he mouthed: _I'll go check for the car._ Elia nodded thoughtless, as though it were as reflex. His smile was kind again and with a spin of his heel—and a backward glance towards the cowering man who Elia just realized had returned a hard look—walked away.

"Hm…?" she murmured, realizing dimly that someone was calling her name.

Myles sighed. "_Nothing…but anyways, back to the point: Felix is besides me right now—HEY ELIA!—_" There was a sound of a muffled thud to the floor, Elia bit back a smile when Myles began impatiently, "_And as you know, he's delighted by the thought you'll be out of the hospital now._"

"Where's Gareth and Durante."

"_Oh they're here too,_" said Myles matter-of-factly. There was a pause as if he swiveled his head to make sure that they were there. "_Both are delighted too._" He sighed deeply then as if he just remembered something really important, "_But where my manners…are how are you feeling?_"

'Good' would have been the word to use, and she would have said it if she had not turned her head slightly, but slightly enough to notice a familiar man enter the room. For a moment, she thought her heart stopped beating and she would collapse on the ground; it was Paeon. He stared at her just as openly as she was, his face slowly twisting in one of disapproval and repressed anger. Her heartbeat, however, did not stop but quickened its pace sending her head spinning like a rabbit seeing a predator for the first time. But Paeon _was _a predator; her arm felt heavy and burning together with the skin and bone.

Elia opened her mouth, and somehow the words, "I'm fine," passed through.

"_You don't sound too sure,_" said Myles thoughtfully.

His words failed to capture her attention; she was too busy staring at Paeon as if he would lunge for her throat at any given time. His fingers, like claws, curled tight and his lips were very white pursed together. His words: "_How did you do it?_"echoed in her mind. If the doctor wanted to step closer to her, his feet remained where they were but his pale eyes grew sharp and narrowed. Somehow his tense form could bow; an action as slow as it was startled her as if it were alien. Then Elia felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and her tense muscles relaxed taking in Noctis's familiar face. His face was hard as his eyes; his jaw was set like stone staring at Paeon with mutual emotion. When Elia looked back toward the physician, his back greeted her as he walked away.

Noct sighed heavily and plucked his cell phone away from Elia's ear; she heard someone on the other line shouting hysterically but her mind felt utterly blank that she failed to realize that Myles was shouting her name. "Relax Myles," said Noct into the phone, Myles's fell silent to his voice and spoke low in reply, faintly that Elia did not hear him if she had be paying attention. "She's tired right now, but alright. Yeah…see you soon." The phone snapped shut and his hand was again on her shoulder, shaking her gently to return her back to real life. "Elia?"

She barely glanced up, raising her chin to look at him properly. His face was closed of emotion but the hesitance in his eyes, "Let's go." He said drawing his arm around her shoulder and quietly led her towards the door.

As they made their way down the steps, Elia said, "I guess I overreacted, huh?"

"Understandable."

Somehow knowing that, it didn't help the sinking feeling in her gut from going away. A driver stood by waiting near a black vehicle with tinted passenger windows that made it impossible to see into. The chauffeur opened the door for them, bowed when Noct entered and closed the door after Elia was properly seated. She tried to get some good distance between them despite the small size of the car, but as much as she squeezed herself next to the window, Noct felt very close. The floor vibrated when the engine started and she felt it roll to a decent speed down the pavement street. Elia sighed when she knew that space wasn't an option, and leaned back against the leather seat trying to be comfortable. It was hard to get used to such luxury.

"Do you mind if I listen to the radio?" Noct asked.

Elia glanced at him. He sat with his legs crossed, with the back of his hand pressed to his cheek as he leaned against it comfortably, but as content as his posture was, his eyes were adverted on her diligently.

"No, it's fine."

He nodded considering her honest face more than her words and he leaned forward. Elia noticed the series of buttons set in front of them; odd dials and gadgets that made it impossible to tell which did what. He rotated a knob with his thumb and forefinger and she became aware of a man whose voice began to grow louder as the dial turned. When it came to a loud enough volume, Noct leaned back to his previous position and listened. Elia watched the scenery past her window as dark shapes of people blurred into a single mass on the sidewalks as they drove by. The war afflicted on the city seemed all but a distant memory, perhaps fresh in other places, but a horrible nightmare all the same. She glimpsed people smiling and eating outside at restaurants enjoying the warm daylight; a girl and boy walking down the street arm in arm drinking a frosty drink. A small child holding onto his mother's hand as they looked through window to window. Briefly, his face flashed up to his mother's holding a big grin before his face before he too rolled out of her sight as the car turned a corner. Strangely even having grown up in the city for years, Elia felt like a stranger. Everything seemed so new even though she felt as if she had been here before.

Despite all the life she saw, she could still remember the dark skies of war, the armored bodies of the enemy that crashed through the street. Elia rolled up her sleeve and looked at the smooth skin of her arm. Other than the darkening purplish welt that was developing after only hours before, there was no other sign of a cut she was sure that she had gotten from Andreas during their one on one battle. Very delicately, Elia traced her finger around the giant bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Her head swiveled toward Noctis, surprised that she had forgotten him. He wasn't paying attention to the radio anymore, if he had been. Elia shook her head and Noct leaned back. He looked restless again.

"Relax. I've dealt with bruises like these before, you know, before we met."

Noct rolled his eyes and she heard him mumble something intangible under his breath, probably something to refer to what she said about handling bruises. She ignored his criticism and pressed her head against the window trying to decipher the blurring shapes outside. Elia closed her eyes suddenly feeling drowsy from everything that she's been put through: the war, the doctors, the absence of stress, from the soft purr of the car and the warm sense of security that sent shivers over her body due to its touch. Even being in the hospital, she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe. _If this is what it feels like to be secure, _she thought sighing at the thought, _it feels nice…_

As her eyes closed, she listened to the world around her, sounds that echoed in the dark only to bounce back at her. She felt her lungs expand and lessen in breath; somewhere she could hear a groan much like hers, like a child sighing after the storm was over, that sent chills up and down her arms. The reporter's voice on the broadcast suddenly seemed to come to her attention that sharpened her focus: _"…Now onto some of today's headlines….In a few days, join us for a special news broadcast when the Prince himself will hold a conference to discuss the plans that he and his advisors have on the economy's raising recovery, and of some other details we have yet to uncover…" _

Her thoughts ran thickly and slowly as honey until she finally understood the words. "Conference?" asked Elia groggily.

Noct didn't sound to enthusiastic about it; she could visualize his face that fell between the emotions of irritation and exhaustion. "I've been in have meetings daily now because of that conference. Right now, the advisors are trying to help rebuild the buildings damaged because of the war and trying to bring back up the economy that got hurt during the past years…among some other things…"

Her laugh sounded too breathless, "Sounds fun." She murmured. Despite her sleepiness, she forced an eye to crack open to see his face.

His eyebrows were drawn down and he was stareing at her quizzically as if he didn't hear her quite right. "_Fun?_" He inquired. Somehow that made him smile and he shook his head lightly, "Just like Felix, you two know _nothing_ about politics…"

"I don't." she whispered earnestly, half tempted to sleep where she was, "I'm not a prince."

"Don't you mean a 'princess'?" Noct asked.

She rose her head up away from the glass to look at him with both eyes. "What about a 'princess'?"

"The feminine title of a prince is 'princess'," said Noctis, "You said that you're not a 'prince', if you were me, then your title would be a 'princess', not 'prince'."

Elia's stomach swerved out of control at the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. Princes and princesses, it reminded her too much of Noct and…, "How's Sera?" Elia asked ignoring the ache in her heart as she said it. Noctis stiffened. "She must have been relieved to see you."

"She was." replied Noct evenly, betraying no emotion. He sighed and leaned back against the seat as if talking about Sera was tiring. "I nearly had to put a restraining order on her."

"You can't do that to your fiancée." Elia said surprised that she was smiling at the thought.

Noct shrugged, but he couldn't keep a straight face, "It's a pleasant thought to think about nonetheless." She laughed. Noct gazed at her, and slowly grinned, "What?"

"It's funny to hear how you compliment your fiancée so highly."

Again, a shrug, "We're not married…yet….so I can think about her as I wish."

The vehicle slowed and slowly parked into a smooth brake. The door to Noct's left opened allowing him to exit first. Elia sat in the car as if awaiting her turn to leave; her smile faded staring at her lap. The joy in her eyes died and dulled, losing all sparkles that were remnants of laughter. _It shouldn't be like this, _She thought forming her hand into a fist tightly. She hit her thigh hard overwhelmed. It was so easy to smile around him, too easy as it was just as easy to fall in love with him. _Nobody said this was easy, _a thought put in as if to reconcile her whirling mind. It was right in a way as she considered her conscious clearly. Love was never the simplest thing in life, there were too many strings attached, too many hearts broken just as much as there was happiness that it seemed to hold. It never touched two people the same way, that's what made it an enigma.

"Elia, are you alright?" Noct asked. She looked up; the door was held open by his hand as he waited. His face was solemn. How long had he been there?

"I'm fine." She said quickly, without answering her thought, stepping out.

His face crossed conflicted by her smile of reassurance and her eyes that must've showed something else but encouragement. But he nodded, and slammed the door after her to walk up the steps. Elia felt him shadowing her trail, as if he were her shadow, but she could also feel his eyes seeking the back of her head for information to quiet his thoughts.

"What's wrong Elia?" he asked.

"Do you think…?" She stopped herself, shut her lips and used her hand to gesture a lock and key and tossing the key away before storming back up the steps.

His fingers latched over her swung back arm and pulled her back gently, but firmly enough to let her know that the discussion wasn't over yet, "_What_ Elia?"

"Can't you just use your powers to look inside my head? Or do you want to make me remember so you can make me miserable again?!"

He stopped, and she knew she had said it harshly, more so then she actually intended. But she pushed it aside effortlessly and kept walking letting her pride, if so called, get the best of her. A sinking feeling enveloped her heart and soon she struggled to take another step as though it was hard to. She knew that he hadn't followed. He was most likely still standing where he was. She knew that she hurt him. Her thoughtlessness, her hard feelings towards the subject had made her voice burn in fury…and she threw that fiery mass of harmful words towards a friend who only asked what she felt, so perhaps he could even help.

_He can't help! _A voice said in her head, venomous with spite, _He's the reason why you feel the way you do. _Elia shut it up. She sighed and turned around. Noctis was still standing there, just as she had assumed he'd be. Furious with her carelessness, she stormed down and didn't stop until she towered over him by one step. If he was a regular guy, with no prince title to bear, she would have wondered if he would be crying, but the man she knew right in front of her wasn't. Instead he had lifted his head when he heard her approach. But he didn't speak to her despite his eyes that ran freely over her face only to settle on her eyes; every emotion was swept clean from his face.

"I'm sorry." She said. It was very hard to speak; her throat felt tight and her eyes pricked. Although she was the one to blame, she oddly felt as though _he _had yelled at her and _she _was the one who was going to cry. "I'm really sorry."

Noct only smiled; she admired his strength to do so. His eyes, unreadable before, came into focus where she could understand the pardon he was giving her, "I know." He said. Despite the forgiveness, her eyes burned when the water nearly brimmed, _How could he forgive me so easily? _Elia stared at his face as though she had seen something she hadn't seen before. His finger gently prodded the skin beneath her eye as if to scoop away the tears before they could stain her cheeks. "Perhaps I was being too selfish to realize that I was asking so much of you…" he said quietly.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the bitter thought that had made her speak out of control. "No, you weren't. You were being kind." She replied. When she finally remembered, she stepped a bit farther back, slowly so his finger that touched her skin seemed to brush away. Noct watched her curiously and listened when she said, "Am I going to have a restraining order on me too?" she asked.

For a moment, he stared at her completely at loss. Slowly his mouth opened and closed trying to say words that his mind possessed. He rubbed his forehead, "_What?_" He asked baffled.

"I said—"

"I know what you said." Noctis said somewhat sternly, though it was a quiet, "But…" He looked towards the sky, snapping his fingers as if trying to find the proper words to latch onto. Whether the attempt failed or not, he said shaking his head, "_Why_ would you think that?"

"Because of Sera…she doesn't like me." Elia said. His eyes rounded and he turned his head away which gave her the courage to continue, "You know she doesn't. I see the look she gives me every time I see her." Elia looked at her clasped hands over her abdomen, overwhelmed, "I shouldn't be here, she knows it."

Noct sighed and stepped forward. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair causing strands of hair unravel and fall back on her shoulders; he smiled but there was a glimpse of significance that made his lips tight. "Was that why you blew up on me? You didn't…?" He sighed deeper then before, completely torn with which side of his conscious he should pick. "Don't pay any attention to what my fiancée thinks." He said returning his hand back to his side. "Besides, this friend I know wouldn't care what anyone thought of her or else she wouldn't have stood up to the advisors long ago."

Elia considered his honest words and suddenly she felt something peel off her mind that made her feel light, and determined. She pulled out the elastic that caused the rest of her hair to fall down and took out the clips that held her bangs back. When she looked back at him straightly in the eye, she saw a strong woman with her chin held up high, reflecting off his eyes like a mirror. "See?" he murmured, his lips curling slightly.

She saw. Her pursed lips quickly peeled back into a smile and walked past him and very nonchantly said, "You should show me this friend of yours, she must be pretty foolish to take on the advisors."

"Not foolish," Noct said, "Brave."

Elia laughed as though he was the foolish one but kept walking. She stopped a little ways before the door, but turned to look at Noct squarely feeling bold, "Do you really believe that?"

He nodded as if it was completely obvious, fearlessly without hesitant as if his choice was absolute. "Of course." Noct glanced behind her as if spotting interestingly and back at her smiling. "I'm not the only one." He said stepping around her.

The two guards tending to the doors inclined politely towards their prince and swung open both doors. "You're crazy." Elia accused him, smiling, watching his face as they walked through.

His smile broadened. "Oh, so I'm crazy?"

Laughing she said, "Yes you. All of you are crazy!"

"Are you grouping me with them? That's awfully 'nice' of you...considering all that I've done for you."

Elia swallowed her laughter back, realizing that the voice who just spoken wasn't Noct's at all; it was lower but quiet with kindness. She turned her head away to visualize the man in front of her, the person whose voice she acutely knew. Myles was grinning at her with a pipe in his mouth, his chest puffed and his eyes brimming whilst set on hers.

All her breath seemed to pour out at once, she mustered a weak smile though her lips felt dry, "But you're still crazy…" she whispered.

"Ah, but crazy in love with you…" Myles said holding out his arms, "Can you spare a deranged man like me a hug?"

Elia stepped slowly towards him but once she felt as if she couldn't stand it any longer, she ran for the last short distance between them and clasped her arms around his neck, nestling her face against his chest, her heart full. His suit smelled of sharp incense, perhaps from his pipe but it was soothing none-the-less because it reminded her of a comforting scent of home. She felt her breath escaping from her lungs in short air, only to realize that she was laughing; laughing and crying though she didn't know why.

"Hey Myles, are you going to let us have a hug with her now?" Felix asked, his voice strangely sounding far away.

"I'm not done yet." replied Myles evenly. Elia closed her eyes hearing his voice deep within his chest. "I missed you." He whispered at Elia, she felt his fingers running through her hair that made her feeling like a child. She sighed at the contentment that made her feel like she was bathing in warm water. It felt good, amazingly good, to be held, especially by one who loved you mutually.

Elia opened her eyes and stepped back an arm's length, wiping her eyes to look at Myles clearly. His gray eyes studied her face and then towards her attire where he waved a hand dramatically. "Those clothes," he said shaking his head with disapproval, "have to go. Where are planning to do anyway? Go on a jog?"

She laughed at how seeing Myles always seemed to cheer her and she gave him another hug, but not so deep as the one before. "The nurses gave them to be since I had nothing." She told him.

"Donated or not, you and I are going to go looking for something to get you out of those workout clothes." Elia let out a short burst of laughter, but nodded. "You knew," she accused Noct who stood nearby watching her as she looked back; "You knew that he was here."

He smiled confirming her suspicion, "I'm not a regular person, El." Her cheeks flushed red and she turned her attention to the walls for a moment; heart drumming. How had she forgotten that he had a crystal? "You're not angry are you?"

"You could have told me!" she said irritably.

His shoulders rose and settled down again; a shrug. "And miss the look on your face?"

Elia sneaked a peek his way and hoped the blood that suffused her cheeks was gone. He only looked at her normally as if he didn't see her blush. A blur out of the corner of her eye was enough to calm herself as she suddenly felt pressure around her neck and a fist began rubbing uncomfortably against the top of her head. "Don't be such a sourpuss, El!" She fought to relieve Felix's hold but he held her closer in an unusual one-armed hug.

"Felix, she just came out of the hospital, be gentle!" Myles shouted, somewhere to her far right. Felix acknowledged his concern with a shout back, though he didn't let go.

"Cut it out Felix!" she said wincing as his knuckle kept scrapping her skull.

"I'm just messin' with you." He said stopping. She ducked under her hold and glowered at him, but he only grinned back as if he didn't even see her glaring eyes.

Elia smiled and lightly punched him in the arm causing him to wince slightly, "I'm just messin' with you." She mimicked.

Felix grinned, and began to rub his arm making Elia wonder if she hit him harder then she meant to. Elia didn't get a lot of time to think about it before she felt two arms crushing around her, hoisting her feet off the ground into a big bear hug as though she were two years old. She could feel Gareth's muscles constricted as they squeezed her; although the hug itself felt breathtakingly uncomfortable, she found comfort in it nonetheless.

"Hey Gareth."

As if he was waiting for her acknowledgement; Gareth chuckled, sending vibrations in his chest and placed her back on the ground. Affectionately, he rubbed her head with the palm of his giant hand, "Nice to see you back on board! We missed you." He added gently.

"I can tell."

Elia noticed Durante, though he smiled, he made no move to embrace her. "I don't want to hurt you more then those two have." He said.

"I'm fine." said Elia promptly.

He raised an eyebrow but Myles said out loud, "Don't count the lass short, Durante. She's stronger than she looks."

"I second that." added Felix, who she realized hadn't stopped rubbing his arm. Towards which, Durante looked back at her, who smiled back.

"Alright." He hugged her then, lighter then the others, but yet it appeased her. When he pulled back, he said matter-of-factly, "I guess I shouldn't judge you anymore, I mean after all, you _did _wake up after sleeping for a near solid two months."

Elia nodded confirming his statement and ran her fingers alongside her arm. A painful ache blossomed from her forearm beneath her sleeve causing her to stiffen. Before she could glance down, she caught Myles and Noct together, speaking in low tones. Even if it was just a glance, Noctis's eyes trapped her when he looked her way. Myles turned around and began walking towards her, his cane keeping his steps in a steady pace. He put his cane in between his arm and his ribcage and took her right hand gently. Carefully, his fingers pinched the end of her sleeve and pulled back the fabric higher up her arm inch by inch until the bruise was visibly seen. Much to her displeasure, Felix, Gareth, and Durante huddled around him to see it with quiet murmurs of pity. She felt a hand come around the back of her neck and hang on her left shoulder. She looked up and Noct looked down at Myles watching.

The advisor's face was calm as he studied the mark and he carefully ran a finger over it. As his touch brushed over it, she felt a faint ache. His gray eyes flicked up beneath his heavy brows and his sighed, his mouth pursed.

"_Fine,_" he said, "Wouldn't be one of the words I would have used to describe how I felt." Elia cringed realizing that he was referring to her about her answer on the phone. He continued to stare at Elia until his stare slide off her face towards Noct's, he rose an eyebrow, "I take it that she wasn't tired." He said it simply, half question but as she thought about it, he sounded as if he stated it as a fact.

"Paeon was there, that was why she didn't hear you." Noct said. "When I had arrived at the hospital…" He took the chance to glance down at her. _Why? _"I am able to percept people who are close to me, more broadly then most," He spoke, mainly to her, and when he saw that she returned his gaze as if it was a sign that she understood, Noct looked back to Myles, "I knew that Elia was in pain, so I quickly got to her and when I did reach her…I was right." Elia stared at him mystified remembering how it seemed unlikely to be a coincidence when she first saw him. He glanced down at her as if to say 'I'm sorry' but she smiled and briefly brushed her hand over his; his face closed.

"Paeon…" whispered Myles, still holding her arm but his gaze stared elsewhere, "He's a smart man, but becomes brutal when it comes to research."

He gently released her from his grasp and Noct slide his arm off of her shoulders simultaneously but unlike Myles's deliberate motion, Noctis did his quickly as though didn't want to be spotted. His face was angled towards the hallway to their right; his eyes seemed to pierce the walls as if awaiting some sort of life besides theirs. Myles noticed it too and his head turned slightly when footsteps became within a hearing range. After hearing the echo, a figure rounded the bend and he spotted Noctis straightaway. Quickly he scurried his way towards him and said hastily, "The Ministers would like to speak with you, your majesty."

_The Ministers? _Elia stiffened remembering their entities all too well, even if they had only encountered once. The memory of them seemed to burn her brain: their heavy cloaks that failed to move at the slightest breeze, their hooded faces, so dark, it was impossible to see an eye nor a lip, and the strange power they had as Etro's servants. She had not forgotten the strange 'tap' against her mind when she had met one of them; how he bore over her like a growing tide…as if to engulf her mind.

"Did they say why?" Noctis asked.

The servant she realized was very pale and was quivering like a frightened rabbit, glancing around him as if there was an invisible predator about to spring. Had the Ministers done this to him? "No sire, they merely requested your presence. Immediately."

Noct nodded, and the servant bowed in return and quickly ran off. Felix craned his head to watch the man go, and tilted his head as if to listen to his fading footsteps to make sure that he wasn't there. When he was positive that the servant was gone, he said, "Immediately? Geez, don't they sound like stiffs!"

"Felix," warned Myles, or rather growled towards the youth, "I wouldn't say that so openly to the vessels of the Goddess." He looked towards Noctis, who continued to stare at the direction the servant had gone. "What do you think they would want? It's not like them to suddenly ask for you without a notice."

Noct shrugged, "I can't be too certain…it's hard to tell with people like them." He stared for a bit longer before he turned Elia, "Get some rest if you're tired." He cast a longing glance to her forearm and back on her face.

"I'm fine." She said.

His blue eyes didn't budge an inch, synchronizing her face as if to spot a lie. She wasn't sure how successful he was, but he said, hushed, "You don't have to be so brave. If it hurts, you don't have to let yourself deal with it…"

She glanced at her black sleeve, "Not all my injuries are life threatening," said Elia. "Let me heal on my own, I can't be expected to count on you for every scratch I get."

Noctis didn't speak just yet; for a long moment he studied her face. Sighing, he leaned towards her face placing his mouth _very close _to her ear. She struggled to ignore how nearness that sent her skin crawling, or how warm his breath was as such a short distance in order for him to whisper, "Don't confuse brave with weakness. Don't think that letting me help you makes you weak when I can help you heal to make you stronger." He pulled away and turned towards Gareth, Felix, and Durante. She felt frozen, even more so as Myles seemed to stare very interested on her appearance. Noctis exchanged a series of forearm bumping like a secret code was shared between them; he smiled when he drew back. "Take care of her Myles,"

"I will." said Myles watching him engrossed as he shoved his pipe into his mouth. He chuckled.

Noctis frowned at the twinkle in his advisor's eyes, but he tore his eyes of him. Elia watched him go step by step. One moment, his body was a solid as any human beings', but as she blinked, he was gone. Like a mirage, a ghost, his form seemed to flicker like candlelight before he disappeared altogether like a hallucination. Neither of them spoke, staring transfixed on the spot where Noct had been.

"That never gets old," said Felix awed; his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You could say that, until you get to my age." Myles muttered. He glanced towards Elia and grabbed her upper arm and pulled at her with such force that she nearly stumbled as she broke out of her absentmindedness. "You are coming with me, and I am going to take you to a shop, buy you some new clothes before they start burning my eyes out and leave me blind!"


	68. Chapter 68

Finally! And I bet you people thought that I gave up on this story. Not going to happen!

I've been meaning to update since January. Either I was going to celebrate one of two special days: 1.) On January 13th, 2010, It was my B-DAY!!! I'm 18!!! (Thanks for those who told me 'Happy Birthday!' ) :D 2.) On Jan. 16th, 2010, I was going to comemorate the fact that it has officially been a year since I added this story on !!! Yeah!

But that didn't happen. This chapter is longest so far, 15 pages. Normally, my chapters are like what, 5 pages? Enjoy this long awaited chapter! Tell me what'cha liked!

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Elia tried very hard not to stare, despite her eyes that seemed to bulge out their sockets. But when she heard someone trying to muffle his laughter down in their throat; she clamped her mouth shut. There was so much clothing, on racks, on hangers, all of them designed different than the one before. Elia ran a finger over a silk shirt that hung nearest to her elbow, and her arm coated with goose bumps at its texture. Elia stared at the fabric in silent wonder. The clothing she had often adorn herself in the past could only be described as rags when compared with the elegant garb that was laid out before her. Perhaps she was in someone's way for Gareth made a gruff sound in his throat and placed his giant hands on her shoulders to pull her away from her current position. In a daze, Elia watched pairs and groups of both men and women alike enter freely. The music that sent vibrations in the air pulsed through her bloodstream and heightened her sense of awareness; Felix's head bobbed slightly to the beat and his body moved in his own space. Durante rolled his eyes and strode past Felix without a glance as he hadn't known he existed. Felix's eyes opened as he rolled his shoulders to his right and left and spotted Elia's gawking. Without a look of embarrassment, he closed his eyes again and pursed his lips as if humming as his body kept dancing. Myles left the group and headed towards the counter where a clerk rang up another customer. After some polite greetings in soothing tones, Elia wondered if Myles had said something about her when she saw the cashier's face flash towards her direction, and after giving Myles a brief nod, she turned and walked away.

"What did you ask her?" Elia asked when he returned.

"Oh, nothing," he said lightly, avoiding eye contact even though she knew that it wasn't _nothing, _as he put it. But when she questioned again, Myles looked rather pleased with himself and walked away towards the racks of clothing. She exchanged an imploring look with Gareth, but he merely shrugged as if he didn't expect anything less. It was Myles after all.

Sighing when her attempts to persuade failed, Elia glanced around the store and quickly tried to move out of the crowd's way and found herself standing next to Felix watching people exit and enter the establishment. A group of girls entered, one of them spotted Felix halfway during her laughter and nudged the side of the girl nearby. Four eyes stared at Felix, and four identical smirks followed. Elia glanced at Felix wondering what they saw in him that she didn't. She tried to open her mind to see him as though she hadn't known him before. He was…good-looking, in a way she decided but she smiled more in thought of his joking persona than his looks. She nudged Felix, breaking him out of the trance the music put him under, and when he lean to his side barely for her to whisper his ear that some girls were looking at him. He glanced at them, causing them to giggle amongst themselves, and he grinned at Elia with a sparkle in his eyes that clearly said that he was something worth looking at. Elia snorted at his cockiness. When she turned back to watch the girls, she was shot with four murderous glares. Dazed, Elia was barely aware of them quickly going back to their original plan of shopping. Confused by the girl's sudden mood swing, she sighed and continued to watch people flood in and out of the doors. Some of the customers were smiling and laughing with their friends as others minded their own business and didn't heed her presence as if she wasn't there. She felt at ease watching men and women alike checking the price tags, or trying on clothes that made compliments or snickers of amusement. Little by little, Elia forgot her earlier frustration with Myles as she marveled the store's architecture and studied the unique design the shop displayed. It was…she struggled to find words but failed to find a proper description. The store was huge, with two floors that were connected by two winder staircases that left a straight path in-between them. The colors of the place balanced black and white and gray in equal proportions. Elia looked up staring at the chandeliers that hung above her. Their silver-tinted arms stretched out, as if almost reaching for something out of its grasp, and were adorn with droplets of polished glass that glimmered an aurora of colors against the colorless walls. The colored lights dazzled her eyes. Without thinking, Elia's hand touched her shirt as if expecting to feel a hard edge beneath her touch. After a fleeting moment of piercing terror, she mentally reminded herself that she wasn't wearing her crystal. With but a glance towards Myles's departing figure as he left to inspect the racks of clothing, she tried to assure herself of its safety.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Elia closed her mouth, and placed her eyes on Gareth whose giant hands parted through the rack of clothing. It took her a moment to register that the jab of a comment was aimed at her, and she glowered at him lowering her arms to her sides.

"I don't see any problem with that." She replied in a haughty tone.

"_Boring._" Gareth said aloud and continued rummaging. His eyes sparkled impishly. He patted the rack at his side suggestively, "Come on, go look around the place and shop with me."

Folding her arms across her chest and leaning on her hip in a 'not interested' gesture, she wondered why he had chosen to come with her and Myles. But once Myles had said that they were going shopping together, somehow it sparked Gareth and Felix's attention. Even Durante had agreed to come, and had driven them out of the castle and back into the district Elia had known. She had hoped that she wasn't going shopping for clothes with the men along, and had placed vain hopes on going somewhere else. However all of the men seemed content enough to go shopping and had singled this store. Even before they entered, they had pointed out clothing they had remembered seeing in such detail that she wouldn't have known them to discuss so openly.

"Why? " Elia asked, for she thought these thoughts very quickly in her head, "There's no point."

Both of Gareth's eyebrows rose inquiringly, "No point to shopping? Getting new clothes is why you're here."

Straightening her slacking posture, Elia replied, "I was taught that it's what's inside you that counts than appearances."

"Your organs count more than how you look? That's weird." Gareth said. When Elia looked as if she was to say something nasty back, he chortled, "I'm just teasing, El. I know what you mean." When he glanced at her again, "But it's funny though," Gareth propped his hands on the round railing that supportedthe hangers of the clothes as he said it. Thoughtfully his eyes studied her before grinning, "You don't look like the kind of girl who would say such a thing."

Defensiveness stirred in her chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow, for a moment he appeared quite certain that she was joking, but when Elia didn't smile; his façade became one of disbelief. "Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

Elia suppressed a sigh. Of course, it would be a guy to point out her flaws by checking into a mirror. But being a faithful audience of one, she took the bait, "No, I can't say that I've have recently."

"Well El, for being someone who places appearances in second place, you're quite beautiful."

All the air seemed to rush up to her brain, and began pulsing heavy heartbeats into her ears causing her face to feel hot. Consciously, she placed the palms of her hands against her cheeks feeling it burn through her cold skin. Elia rubbed at the blush, uncomfortable where the direction of the conversation had headed. Gareth grinned as if her blush amused him.

"How can you say it like that?" She demanded.

"Say _what _like that?"

"You know…" Elia fidgeted again, stricken by that lack of ease Gareth seemed to possess. "How can you call me 'beautiful' so openly? Aren't you embarrassed?"

To her surprise, his expression became more perplexed. Resting his jaw against his hand, he said, "Why should I be? I merely spoke out what was obvious." He pushed himself away from the clothes rack and lumbered towards her, but kept a modest distance from her so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look at him in the face. Gareth's wicked grin became mellow at the corners, and his gentle eyes somehow became softer but filled with a quiet puzzlement. He looked suddenly confused, "You don't…think that you're beautiful?"

Her cheeks stung. She flinched. Gareth raised his eyes from her face and towards Felix behind her shoulder, "Felix."

Despite the music, Felix stopped in motion, Elia had forgotten that he was still dancing to himself, and perked at his name being called. Once his brown eyes spotted Gareth, Gareth waved for him to come, and like an obedient, tail-wagging canine, Felix came over. "Yeah?"

Before Gareth even opened his mouth; Elia suddenly knew what he was about to ask him. Horrified, she held out her hand in an attempt to shut him up, "Gar—"

"Do you think Elia is beautiful?"

There, he said it. Her heart sank as her blush ran through her veins and blotched on her cheeks before Felix's curious gaze fixed on her.

With a lazy shrug, Felix said, "Yeah, she's beautiful. What about it?"

Elia hugged her arms close to her body wishing that she'd turn smaller so she would hide herself from the world and its thoughtful eyes. With his eyes, Gareth motioned Felix to look at her face. He did. Two identical grins spread on their faces.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" asked Felix at Elia, whose blush came a darker shade of crimson.

"She's a beauty," Gareth replied before she could even think of a response, "and she doesn't even acknowledge it."

"Really?" Felix said in disbelief.

"Really really."

Elia fidgeted. "Look how red her face is!" Felix said, clasping his two hands together, holding them up to his face with a repulsive smile intended to look coy. "Aw…how cute!"

Anger boiling inside her fingertips, she fought to keep her limbs from lashing out her fury. She shouted in a loud voice, "Felix! Gareth! Stop it!"

"What's going on?" asked Durante suddenly appearing from Gareth's right side. His eyes quizzically glanced from Elia's blushing but furious face and the other's impious smiles pasted on their faces behind his glasses. Again, he asked what was going on.  
"Gareth!" Elia growled, "Don't you dare—"

"Do you think that El is beautiful?"

Durante rose both eyebrows as if expected a different sort of question instead of this one. "Of course," he said, still surprised, "Why?" Felix told him that Elia didn't believe it, and Durante glanced at her sharply as if she had caused some criminal offense. "Really?"

"Really really," said Felix.

Durante's forehead puckered. Shaking and her cheeks flaming with anger than blush, Elia shouted at all three of them, "Stop it! All of you!" Pointing a savage finger at Gareth and Felix, "Can you two be any more of a nuisance?!"

"Technically," Felix said putting a finger, "We can."

Throwing her hands in the air in frustration and pulling at the ends of her hair letting out yell of anger that was easily overcome by the sound, causing some to look at her with confused or scorn-filled faces. She stamped her foot against the ground, so hard she was surprised that the floor didn't crack beneath her. Gareth and Felix let out howls of laughter, Durante crossed his hand over his forearm refusing to show what he thought, but he glared at his companions.

"Stop it, guys." He admonished them once their amusement dropped from their faces, "Can't you see that she's upset?"

"We're only complimenting her." said Felix as though that explained everything.

"Well, obviously, she is shy about it." Durante replied, his head turning to look at her fully before snapping back at them, "Anyways, we've got some shopping to do. And unless you two want to stay here until closing time, I'd suggest you keep messing around."

Gareth nodded slowly, and reached over Elia to pat her on the head—a gesture that caused her anger to drop—before he turned away and somehow became one with the crowd for his form somehow became impossible to see. When she turned back to focus in front of her, Durante had gone to the racks, away to investigate some clothing.

"You're anger is tempting." Felix said smiling.

Frowning, Elia said, "That was mean of you guys to tease me like that."

"What could be so mean about saying that you are…" Felix stopped when Elia continued frowning. All of the humor on his face wiped away, and he said, "That's what friends do. We tease each other."

Elia looked at him and permitted a smile to flash upon her face, "That, and beating the crap out of each other."

Felix grinned, "True. I couldn't ask for a better friendship." He turned around and called over his shoulder, the smile evident as he said it, "Especially from someone as pretty as you!"

Elia would have retorted something back before her jaw shut without a thought as she spotted the clerk Myles had spoken with, return from her unknown task with an older woman at her side. She studied the slender lady, her pointy chin, the platinum-blond hair she kept so short that it didn't even exceed past her shoulders and out of her face. There were heavy laugh-lines at the corners of her eyes despite the fact her lipstick sealed lips were pursed shut. Elia glanced down at her outfit, a long, black skirt that extended little past the knees, a buttoned up white blouse beneath a small gray jacket with a small pocket. _She was certainly dressed for success_, thought Elia as her jeweled fingers flashed in her eyes. Even though Elia could have categorized her with being one of the elderly, it was something about how she carried herself—was it pride?—that made her seem important to the economic world. If anything, this woman was indeed fashionable.

They stopped in front of Elia, the woman's baby blue eyes narrowed as if she had expected someone –or something—better. Elia, undaunted, stared back. After a few moments, positive that Elia wasn't going to cringe from her clipped gaze, the woman sniffed as if seeming something unpleasant. Elia suppressed the urge to growl in annoyance, and crossed her arms over her chest before she did something rash. With a hand on her hip, and oblivious to the tension in the air, the woman addressed to the clerk frostily keeping her gaze on Elia, "Is _this, _the reason why I was interrupted from my work?" She held up her manicured hand before the stuttering employer could reply, not wanting to hear her explanation. Instead she put all her focus on Elia directly and said angrily, her earrings flashing, "You've got a lot of nerve for asking me; especially when there's nothing 'interesting' about you." Without a word, she reached over and pinched the sleeves of Elia's shirt and rubbed her fingers together testing the fabric. "Commonly made," she muttered; clear disapproval colored her tone. Although Elia knew that she wasn't a fashion expert, red splotched on her cheeks. The woman's light blue eyes fell on Elia's sneakers and sweatpants, and stared at them as if she had spotted a cockroach crawling on her clean floor. "Your clothes are the most hideous thing here," she said sharply—Elia frowned, wondering how many women had gone to _this _woman for advice—, "You're hair is wild, and unrestrained…I don't know what sort of foolish idea could make you _think _that you wanted to be one of _my _models!"

_Model? _

"But this is the most low-down, disgusting, and reviled endeavor I have ever—"

"Excuse me," Elia interrupted. The woman glared at her sharply as if no one had ever dared to cut through her rant so easily. Ignoring the look that matched one like acid, Elia asked, "Did you just say that I wanted to be a…a model?"

After a moment's consideration, the woman clasped her hands over her stomach, and perked an eyebrow, her curiosity overriding all thought, "Is that not why you are here?"

"No." growled Elia callously.

When the woman didn't speak as if drawn to her reply, Elia sighed suddenly feeling very tired; too tired to deal with this person. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a husky voice cut through the air: "Ah, there you are Regina," Elia's head snapped towards the voice. Myles excused himself through a throng of shoppers to make himself visibly seen. The clerk, who had stood forgotten at the sidelines, approached him with streams of apologies but Myles reassured her that there was nothing wrong. Her face relaxed; another voice shouted out above the music for assistance behind the counter, the employee inclined her head to the woman who stood before Elia, supposedly the one Myles referred to as 'Regina', and vanished as she entered into the crowd.

The woman stared at Myles in disbelief, her glossy lipstick-coated mouth rounded in surprise. Suddenly, she let out an outburst of delight: "Myles, darling!" Elia's mind went haywire at the sudden change of attitude that illuminated from her persona instead of the heartless feeling she was given before. She shot a harsh look at Myles, jealous by how he seemed to get the best attitude from everyone he encountered.

He smiled at Regina and inclined his head courteously, obviously pleased that he was remembered, "It was been a while."

"Of course, of course." Regina said waving her hand through the air in an insignificant gesture. Very quickly, Regina's eyes trailed up Myles's suit, "I recognize that design…" She tapped her manicured nail against her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Is it one from the _Aurora _collection?"

"Your eyes are still sharp as ever," replied Myles evenly.

To Elia's credit, two spots of pink appeared Regina's cheeks flattered. She swallowed her pride but her voice couldn't hide her pleasure towards her own work, "One of my latest pieces: elegant, _bold_...I am pleased to know that you are currently sticking with a sense of fashion." Elia swore that her eyes quickly flashed to herself as if to say: _Unlike some…_

As if spotting the how quickly Regina's eyes were on Elia, Myles said matter-of-factly, "The nurses gave Elia these clothes today, but as you can see, they don't exactly compliment her…"

Regina agreed, "It is a good thing that you brought her to me when you could, Mister Myles." She smiled, and focused her attention back on Elia. "I apologize for my rude behavior, it won't happen again, I can assure you that much." Elia checked for any sort of emptiness in her words, but as she replayed the apology, she decided that it was a genuine and gave her a polite nod of her head though she couldn't fully forgive her.

"Regina is one of the finest designers in all of Tenebrae," explained Myles matter-of-factly. Elia threw him a look mixed with annoyance and astonishment; it was as if his gray eyes had read her own confusion even when the question had not even popped inside her thoughts. He grinned wickedly at her emotion crossed gaze or perhaps at her frustrated thoughts (she couldn't decide which).

A glimmer of a smile washed over Regina's face, preening as if she had achieved a certain level of fame in only a few seconds. "Walk with me, Miss Elia, and we'll get started." She crooked a finger for them to follow, and began to walk away without bothering to wait for them to catch up.

"She thinks very highly of herself." Elia muttered to Myles.

"Ah, but wouldn't you? She is merely happy of her own abilities; there is no shame in that. Besides, she hasn't gloated about her fame to neither of us."

Myles's words stuck to her like glue, and abashed by how irrational she had assumed, Elia stared at the ground watching her feet as she walked. As they followed Regina, Elia took the time to notice the sudden changes of the crowd as they passed by. The group of girls who had given Elia a look of scorn at the entry way gawked at Regina as if they had just noticed a immortal a few feet away. The burst of pleasure put an extra spring in Elia's step at their open mouths. The emotion was too great for her to be bothered by the sour looks they sent her across the room. Regina led them towards a door and pressed her thumb on the identification screen; it opened, and without a word, she continued back to her face as if nothing had happened. The sounds of the music and the magnitude of the crowd quieted the further they went in, Elia almost wept at the sheer joy of silence that acted as a salvation to her ears.

They turned a quick left where one door remained among the hallway. Regina opened the door way, and left the entrance open so they could follow, before walking in. Elia stopped and squinted in the doorway until she was positive that the woman's body had completely melted into the darkness itself.

"Light's on!" shouted a sharp command in the blackness.

Instantly, the lights flicked on and Regina stood in the center of the room, facing them with a clever smile. It took Elia a second to realize why she was smiling, and once she did, she let out a loud gasp that involuntarily echoed off the walls. A runway, white and neat as the floor, stood directly behind Regina. A row of chairs were placed in front of it, as if it was waiting for people to sit down to watch.

"Wow." said Gareth amazed causing Elia to nearly jump out of surprise. She hadn't heard them follow. Luckily he didn't see her jumpy form, too busy craning his thick neck around. Felix let out a low whistle, clearly impressed as Durante was rubbing his eyes as if the brightness of the white walls made it hard for him to see.

Gareth's comment seemed to please Regina. "This room is only used by myself and for the models who I work with. Professionals only." Elia wondered if she looked as if she was going to ask why because Regina said, "The reason why I'm allowing you to be in here is because Mister Myles is one of my most valued customers," Myles smirked, "so as a decent payment, and a chance to take advantage of my generosity, you will be trying on my latest work I call: _Infinity._"

"I'm going to be a guinea pig," said Elia.

"The term some would use would be: model. But since I see no apparent reason why to call you such, then yes, you are a guinea pig. My test toy for my fashion work." With deliberate movement, she crossed her arms awaiting her answer.

Elia glanced around her uncertainly. Felix shrugged, but appeared to be ready to support whatever decision she'd make. This emotion of encouragement didn't change even on Gareth's and Durante's faces. Frantically she glanced towards Myles hoping he'd give her an answer. She was met with disappointment however for his gray eyes didn't express his ideas; they acted as sheltered doors, sealed with lock and key that despite her probing, held steadfast and denied her entry.

Myles gave her a smile and reached towards her hands to give her a gentle squeeze. "Do whatever you wish to, my dear." He said. "Whatever you choose doesn't have to concern us." When he placed his hands back steadily on the head of his cane, he said quite wryly, "It wouldn't hurt to try something new…"

"Well?" inquired Regina, "What do you choose? If you are going to say 'no', say it quick and be done with it. I'm not going to bother wasting more time on you than I already have."

Elia glared at Regina with a blazing intensity. "I'll give it a shot." She replied in a low voice.

A spark of glee lit the designer's eyes. "Good." She pressed her thumb and forefinger together against the collar of her shirt and leaned her lips towards it, "Acuzio? Bring in the carts for project Twenty and One. Stat!"

The response was not long in coming, "Yes, Ma'am."

Regina returned her attention toward the four men standing and gestured towards the chairs, "Please sit wherever's comfortable." Gareth looked at Myles, and without a word, they all seated themselves on the luxury chairs. Felix sank into the cushions with a look that appeared he would lull off to sleep at a good lullaby. Durante, looking somewhat stiffer than his friend next to him, glanced at a pile of magazines that rested on a nearby stool, and reached over the arm of his chair to take one. Glancing at the front cover, he was curious to flip on to the next page. Elia wondered what he was looking at before the doors leading into the studio opened and began to overflow with racks full of clothing as they were wheeled in silently. Women and men carted the large racks past their boss and with much haste pulled them behind the runway. Elia stared as they passed, unable to guess how many clothes she was trying on, her jaw fell as an uneasy feeling of regret settled in her stomach. When the last cart was moved in, and the other helpers who managed the carts scurried out, a man dressed in a tuxedo bowed politely to Regina, "As you wished for Regina."

"Thank you Acuzio." was all she said.

Pleased, the man's eyes glanced at Elia, and she at him. Whatever he thought of her didn't show on his face. He straightened after a moment of probing and quickly left to attend to his other duties. _What a strict dress code, _Elia thought.

"This way, Miss Elia." Regina said, clapping her hands in a strict command. Elia hurried and followed Regina into a back room where a few female employees had remained ready to help her. Regina spoke to one of the assistants, pointing to a few hangers adorn with clothing out of the racks and the clothing she chose were immediately brought out and were hanged elsewhere not to be confused with the dozens that remained.

As Regina watched the bodies go back and forth between the chosen, Elia asked quietly from her side, "Why did you choose those?"

"Because those are the ones I am most eager to see on a woman like you," she replied not tearing her eyes from the work progressing in front of them in case on the employees brought out a piece she had not chosen, "_Infinity, _is my new project that is to be the next generation of street clothing for young women." One of the women she left charge suddenly approached her and spoke about the preparations being complete, to which Regina nodded.

Elia asked after the woman left Regina, "So…how do I do this?"

"All you have to do," said Regina pointing towards the satin curtain that Elia presumed hid the runway, "is walk down the aisle," She walked in a straight line, swinging her hips to emphasize her movements, and stopped at the end, "And stand at the end of runway and I'll judge you on how you wear it."

"I didn't know that guinea pigs could strut." Elia said, the ends of her lips curling in a teasing smile.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously and the mirth that supposedly danced in Elia's eyes quickly left her like a suddenly plunge into cold waters. "The girls are ready to tend to you now." She said in a clipped voice, "Let them do what they are being paid to do. And if that's too hard for you to handle, leave." With a twist of her heel, she in wide strides left Elia staring at her in shock that began to darken in an angry shade.

_What a—,_Elia frowned and crossed her arms unwilling to let her venom laced thoughts show. _Whatever, it's not like it's the first I've met someone like that before. _Laus was the face that plastered over her mind, his scowling face and his hooded eyes that, sometimes if was pushed too hard, flamed in intensity. Waving her hand in front of her face to wipe away the picture in her head, Elia walked into the room where the women Regina had left her with waited. The three of them, Elia noticed, were dressed in long skirts, a cute blouse of shades that varied from black to white, different designs of necklaces that hung low around their neck, metallic earrings, and manicured nails. Each of them seemed to be the example of a highly paid woman. Again, Elia's conscious commented the strict dress code.

"You must be the woman she told us about," One of them said.

Elia nodded, "I am."

The one who had spoken to her was a woman exceeding Elia in age and height, fastened a loose curl of her russet hair back on her left ear. It was hard to tell what her thoughts were. As Elia's eyes traveled over her companions, the ginger haired one glanced at the straight haired woman besides her.

"Well, let's get started." said the brunette. She walked over past the girls and rummaged through the hangers and withdrew one to give it to Elia. "Regina would like you to try this one on first, once you're dressed, we'll help get you started with your make-up."

"Make-up?" Elia wrinkled her nose. She had often viewed make-up as a way for someone to attempt to be someone that they're not.

"Yes." said the woman in a tone that ended the discussion.

Elia swallowed the rising scowl on her face and closed herself in a smaller room where she put on the outfit given to her. When she was done tightening the belt with its silver hooks, she glanced up at the body length mirror and stared at her reflection bewildered. A thin, white blouse, with a gray camisole beneath, had replaced her baggy shirt. A black belt, four inches in width, crossed her stomach, covering a section of the blouse. A ruffled skirt stopped a few inches above her knee cap, and from her shin to the heel of her foot, black boots. Elia frowned at the mirror, giving it a harsh look so intent that she was surprised that it didn't break. As she stepped out of the room, the women seemed deep in conversation that it was when the ginger-haired one peeked up indifferently and her mouth fell open. The voices of her associates became quieter and then cut into silence as they all beheld her. Elia kept her straight face as they moved towards her and directed her to sit down and gaze into a long mirror several feel wide in length, adorn with bright light bulbs that made Elia wince.

"That looks stunning on you." The girl with the ginger hair said, positively glowing at her.

Elia opened her mouth to say thank you but was distracted at the feeling of finger touching her bare arms, "You're skin is so soft," murmured the straight haired woman, "Do you put on any lotions?"

"No." said Elia confused, and feeling very out of place.

"I'm jealous, and you dressing up in those rags you call 'clothing'? Such vanity!"

Elia turned bright red, "Oh…sorry."

"For what?" asked the brunette as she placed her fingertips on Elia's chin to keep her from moving as she applied mascara on her lashes, "You shouldn't be sorry about how you look, its simply…not done for someone like you." She paused to jab the mascara back into its case, "Ugh, look at those lashes, they look fake with this stuff on!"

"I think she looks beautiful." remarked Ms. Ginger-haired. Elia got the notion that she was rather kind, and would have blushed at her hands at her lap if it wasn't for someone's fingers that kept her from looking down. "I've got to see Mercedes and…"

"Elia." implied Elia after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Modeling together." Ms. Ginger-haired finished. "I can't even imagine there being a lovelier pair of models."

Feeling brushes stroke the top of her eyelids, Elia stifled to blink, "Who's Mercedes?"

"Regina's top model for all projects," said the straight haired girl. Elia replayed the words in her head listening to her tone. Some emotion laced her statement, but she couldn't define its name.

Applying a thin coat of lipstick over Elia's lips, the brunette said, "Model she may be, but she's rude." Her lips pressed in a thin line, her voice tart. Elia wondered if the model they were talking about was a mean person. "There, you're done."

Elia flicked her eyes up into the mirror and her body flushed cold.

"Wow that is amazing."

Amazing wasn't in Elia's choice of vocabulary. She felt as if her reflection had been corrupted by someone else's image, captured within glass. Her metallic-blue eyes scanned the woman in front of her, the very persona of elegance, something Elia would never have guessed to harbor in her body. Dark eye shadow, eyes framed with lush lashes, commented on an exquisite beauty giving her an exotic appearance. Somehow her wild hair didn't seem all that wild anymore.

"Are you sure that you don't wear makeup?"

Elia shook her head numbly and looked away, her throat tight. She wondered if she was about to cry. One of the woman asked if she was about to break down too. Elia said that she was fine and straightened up, out of the chair, away from the burning lights, away from the beautiful woman who had stolen her identity. As she stepped out of the room, closing the door to lock out the women's whispers behind her, a bright light illuminated from the curtain.

Bright lights blinded her causing Elia to shield her eyes with her arms.

"Come a little closer, dear." Obediently she did, and low voices arouse apparently muttering to one another. From the midst of voices, one rose higher than the rest, impatiently: "By the goddess girl, lower your arms so we can see you properly." Elia listened to Regina's request, considered it, and painfully opened her eyes allowing her arms to fall to her sides.

Her face flushed beneath the lights and the eyes that examined her. Sitting at Myles's right side, legs crossed, Regina watched Elia from the stage. Her lips were pursed, her gesture appeared pensive. For a long moment, she didn't speak and her silence that radiated from her felt aggravating and heavy. At last, her hands rested on her lap and she intertwined her fingers together, "That suits you well, Ms. Elia. Definitely better than the hobo clothes that you used to wear, and comments your figure quite nicely. And what do you think gentlemen?"She asked the men around her.

"She looks…uncomfortable," replied Durante lightly.

"Probably because she doesn't have a weapon on her…" muttered Felix. He let out a sharp hiss as something hard struck his head.

"Dressing for fashion sometimes is that way," Regina said, ignoring Felix as if he didn't say anything to begin with. "What of you, Ms. Elia?"

Elia tugged at her skirt, "I'm not a fan of the ruffles," she admitted, "And…" She blushed wishing that the boys weren't here when she said, "the openness I feel when I walk. I would like some shorts beneath this, then perhaps, it would be better."

"Shorts?" questioned Regina. As simple as it was, the hardness in her attitude was enough to make her wince.

"Knit shorts perhaps," she offered.

Regina's crossed expression didn't change. But there was softness in how her shoulders eased that made her appear a bit more lenient. With a wave of her hand through the open air around her, she instructed Elia to try the next rack. The following three hangers proceeded in this fashion, often Regina directed her to pose, much to Elia's confusion but she did it anyways. Much of the shirts were short sleeve, a few long sleeves were accompanied with a hooded parka. From long legged tights, small shoes that pinched her feet, knee-length boots that zipped up, Elia began to feel sorry for the models. Regina was demanding and critical as any fashion designer was. It seemed that Elia had gotten to her good side, occasional she would be referred as being 'more than she expected' remarks from the designer, a comment that Elia heard—from the trio of women who tidied Elia's appearance with each change of clothes—as being rare. Myles was patient with Elia, she found his compliments more easy going than Regina's. Felix, and Gareth were also very giving with their thoughts on the situation, though Gareth's advice seemed more serious than happy-go-lucky Felix. What surprised Elia noticeably were Durante's views on fashion. His knowledge amazed her, and often his words on her clothing were more then she realized. Regina even nodded towards his words, agreeing to him almost consistently. _He must have a pretty sharp eye when it comes to the world of fashion, _Elia thought as she buttoned up her next shirt. Her new attire consisted of a white shirt, rolled up to her elbows, a see through with a gray camisole. There was a dark skirt that stopped two inches or so above her knees. As she tugged at the ends of her shirt, a polite knock rapped against the door.

"Yes?"

Barely the door opened, a thin crack where a hand held out a small package. Elia took it and s she looked it over, a muffled voice said, "Regina told me to give this to you. She knows that you like wearing something under the skirt." To Elia's surprise as she opened the parcel, it was a pair of knit shorts, though they were shorter than her older pair before the war, they felt stretchy and very easy to move about in. Thanking the woman and closing the door after she left, Elia put on the shorts beneath the skirt and sat down to buckle up her long, black boots that reached a little past her shins. After she had finished changing, the women—whose names she still didn't know—added some more blush here and there, Elia strode past the curtains out of the room and fought her eyes to see past the bright the lights. Regina glanced up at her when she made her way closer, and observed the newest attire with raised eyebrows. She asked Elia to walk around, she did, and with vigor approval, she nodded to herself. Looking at the designer's energetic face made Elia feel tired, she wondered how long she would have to endure the treatment.

"That suits you better than the rest." said Regina, raising an eyebrow quizzically, she asked, "Did you get the package?"

Elia nodded, "Yes, and thank you." Regina smiled obviously pleased with the gratitude.

"Thank you for everything you've done for her today." Myles told Regina.

It was interesting to notice the changes that Elia noticed in Regina whenever Myles spoke. The rough edges of Regina's face softened, and she would often try to engage in a conversation with him. Whenever she received his praise, she preened like an alley cat attracting the attention of the biggest tom. Her stomach knotted suddenly queasy as she reviewed the thoughts rather attentively.

As they appeared deep in conversation, Durante himself adding some input, Elia's head cocked towards the door as she heard muffled voices beyond it. The sounds must have softer then she realized for it took a few minutes for the noise to reach the others causing their discussion to dwindle down and finally stop altogether. Felix, who must have been in a deep sleep, was nudged painful in his ribcage let out a sudden outburst until he shut himself up realizing how deathly quiet it was.

"What are those idiots doing?" Regina growled, her fingertips dug into the arms of her chair, her body tense with her own emotions.

The magnitude of the audience grew louder, as if they were approaching the door. The cluster of voices made it hard to decipher which was male or female. The door opened with such force that it struck hard against the wall, arousing eyes to gaze at the source. "Regina!" shouted a woman from the doorway and began strutting towards Regina, who hadn't moved from her seat, not at all moved by the sudden interruption. Behind the woman, a group of the staff was shouting—at who or what, Elia couldn't tell—but the noise failed to rein the woman back. The man Elia remembered as Acuzio followed in procession, his face purple with outrage. Viciously, he whirled in front of the woman, shouting at her face for her to leave the area at once but she stepped around him spotting Regina. "What is this?" demanded the woman, her arms waving through the air towards the stage, Elia, and the hundred watt bulbs that burned Elia's eyes if she stared at them for too long. The lights that lit the catwalk switched off, and the overhead lights returned above them; it seemed that the fashion phenomenon had ended. The woman didn't tear her eyes off Regina, who sat with her hands on her lap and remained seated without a twitching nerve. "Why didn't anyone tell me anything?!"

"What's wrong, Mercedes?" asked Regina mildly, her voice and face composed. Elia gawked at her in amazement, mainly at Regina's ability to be calm despite the hostility that seemed to thicken the air like smoke.

"What's wrong?" The woman let out a short bark of a laugh, though there was no amusement; only bitterness. "I thought we already agreed to have _me _to model for this project!"

Elia suppressed a sigh; her head ringing from the woman's screeching voice that clawed at her ears. As Regina explained that she _did _in fact tell her of the change, Elia watched Gareth, noticing him lean barely towards his left, towards Durante. His lips barely moved asking who the stranger was.

"Mercedes, a famous model, see?" replied Durante, holding up a magazine that held the woman's image; only that in that picture, she was smiling at the camera, not yelling at Regina as she was now.

"A model she may be, but she's a real bitch." whispered Felix quietly, drumming his fingers over his lips trying to appear thoughtful. Elia hid her smile by biting the bottom of her lip hard. However, as she replayed their conversation, her amusement became curiosity as she wondered why the woman's name struck a cord in her memory.

"Mercedes…" The name passed through her lips as a vague whisper. Suddenly Elia recalled how the brunette back at the changing room seemed to have thought of her as a rude woman, someone Elia would have to rely on looks than the personality that lay beneath it. The rumors she had heard there was true, Mercedes indeed had a striking figure. Her hair piled over her head was a glossy scarlet, rippling down her back in an endless wave of curls. She had the smooth skin, skinny waist, long legs, everything that a top model needed, she had. Elia couldn't keep her eyes off the model's face—her green eyes were hard, her mouth twisted in a snarl of bared teeth, what would have been a flawless face was full of anger, and scorn that poisoned her beauty. Mercede's eyes left Regina's and on Elia, Elia winced at the piercing gaze, a look she often got from Princess Sera, whom she reminded her awfully like. Mercedes's cheeks blotched with pink then a deep red of embarrassment and eyed Elia as if trying to discover any flaws that would make use to her advantage. Finally the model looked away as if she decided that the woman on stage wasn't worth her time or thoughts, she returned her full force back at the designer.

Stamping her high-heeled foot on the ground, Mercedes shrieked, "You're using an amateur? I won't stand for this!" _Obviously, _thought Elia. "Do you expect me to stand by and watch your career plummet thanks to this… _mistake_?!"

For a split second, Myles's face became paler than the moon, then the next, his cheeks were inflamed with blood as he got up to his feet. His mouth frowned with anger at Mercedes's criticism towards Elia, who realized that the 'mistake' Mercedes had referred to, was her. His expression was so murderous that Elia wondered if he would lash out at the model. She didn't know if Myles was capable of such bloodshed, but if he was…Elia jumped down from the stage and clawed her fingers around his arms to pull him back if he dared to take a step forward.

"Don't Myles." She whispered. "I don't care if she insults me. But think of what of what you're doing. _Think. Breathe._"

Very slowly, his chest rose and deflated in breathes. His eyes, rigid, gray as stone and just as immobile, slowly trailed down to her face and the lines around his mouth eased. He closed his eyes, his knuckles white on the head of his cane.

"Do you know why I didn't choose you?" Regina asked, drawing Elia's attention away from Myles's picture of fury. Her face hadn't change at all, still, smooth, but her baby blue eyes were replaced with two sheets of ice. "It was because I felt no originality. Nothing. You may have the looks, Mercedes, but appearances can only carry a person so far. Ms. Elia doesn't know how the fashion world works, her obliviousness, her obtuse sense of awareness…" Elia didn't know whether she should be pleased or irritated with Regina's choices of vocabulary, "has given her the reason to try things differently. The same difference that I'm looking for and that which you do not possess."

As she spoke, Mercedes lips parted in surprise, her face flushing with shame and anger. Acuzio, to Elia's surprise, was smiling in a very confident 'I-told-you-so' smirk, as he listened to Regina. He felt no pity for the model as if this was to be expected after all. Finally listening to the quiet breathing coming from all directions, Elia noticed that Regina had stopped talking and placed her gaze back on Mercedes. To hear her designer, perhaps her favorite idol and the most influential woman of the fashion world speak to her in such a manner, had left her traumatized.

Her slender shoulders shook, her hair swinging to and fro behind her in rage, Mercedes, with a look of acid, glowered at Regina holding back no reserve, "Then you are a fool." She spat. "I have spent my whole life dedicated to your works, listening to your demands, doing _everything _to please you and you-you…"

"To please me?" Regina questioned. "No, not me, you work for _your_ own motives, not mine. You want _your_ face to be on every magazine cover, _your_ name on the flashing lights." When Mercedes seemed to gain the mind to speak, swiftly Regina cut her off with a smooth hand, "You are a good model Mercedes. _That_ I can admit freely. But do not accuse me of taking away your future. I am merely pointing out what you must do so you can get past this roadblock in your life so you may continue toward you dream." Regina turned her body halfway to look at Elia, her eyes surprisingly tender towards her and Myles. She raised a finger when she faced Mercedes again, "Whatever words you say to offend my guests today isn't my problem. But for shame, it is rude to look at Ms. Elia, judge what you don't know and accuse her of stealing a position that was never fully yours. The words you lash out at her doesn't concern me, but for Mister Myles it will and I have no control over his action today."

Mercedes, breathing hard, was shocked speechless. But the fight hadn't left her green eyes so easily. Throwing every breath, every thought of anger towards Regina, she shouted at her for her being inconsiderate, how cruel she had been to tease her with her dream. But it wasn't over, Mercedes's eyes flashed towards Elia as she helped Myles sit down, and once she was done, Mercedes sauntered over to her and to her face, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but get out! Stay away from _my _runway, _my _cameras, and _my _projects, or I will hurt you so fast, you won't know what even happened!"

Elia stared at Mercedes, who acceded in height than her by at least a good two inches, and glancing at the tag at the end of her sleeve, she said, "Unless _Infinity _is spelled M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S, then you're going to be pretty disappointed."

Mercedes was motionless, and Elia twisted the heel of her boot to walk away. Suddenly, the light in her eyes switched off, a trickling sensation entered her vision, and suddenly an image of people swirling with their light, blotched across her mind and sight. There were no faces on the bodies, only energy that gave them form. Fear pulsed through her veins and she could of collapsed to the ground shaking, if she hadn't spotted something flashing at the corner of her eye. She glimpsed a slender body standing behind her, whose yellow energy heighted, transforming in a furious white that seemed to blare out of the person's form like a sun was trapped within. Elia saw a hand full of that blazing energy rise as if to lash out on her, and suddenly a force caused Elia to jolt mentally forward as if she was physically shoved. She was propelled out of the world of where all she could see was energy-filled bodies, and pushed back into the fashion room where she could see Myles's wrinkled face staring fearfully at her. Then she remembered why. Elia ducked and something brushed where the back of her head had been, twisting her feet back to face Mercedes, Elia grabbed Mercedes's arm and twisted it so savagely that Mercedes cried out in shock and pain forcing her to turn around. Elia shoved Mercedes's arm up against her back that caused Mercedes to bend forward.

"Don't you dare try to attempt that stunt again," said Elia hoarsely, "Or next time, I will break your arm." She released her arm and shoved Mercedes away. Elia found herself breathing fast. What had just happened? What did she see?

Mercedes straightened, and flicked back her scarlet hair that escaped over her face. She shoved the purse further up her shoulder to appear dignified. "An excellent choice of words, Ms. Elia," said Regina, much to Elia's surprise was smiling.

To be humiliated so openly by a new face, and to listen her Regina admire someone else other than herself must have broken Mercedes more than before. "You're a beast!" She shouted at Elia, her voice broken and torn, "You monster freak, that's what you are! You…" It was strange to see a form of perfect lips form as she spat out a hideous word. At such a loud volume, Elia couldn't help but to flinch. "You may think that you've won, but no one will appreciate you! You and your violent behavior! You should have been one of the killed in the war instead of the enemy!"

Myles stood. With his cane, he shuffled towards Mercedes in long steps until he looked the Model straight in the eye. A stinging slap, a palm striking a tender cheek, cut through Elia's mind and shocked her to the core. Mercedes's eyes were wet, her cheek coloring into a deep shade of red. Myles lowered his hand back on his cane, absently as if he hadn't known what he had just done. "Enough." He said, he words whipping out like a lash. "Shouting names won't get you anywhere, especially when they are words spurred by your own fear of being replaced or your jealousy. Back in my day, such behavior wasn't tolerated, and don't think that I'm going to take it now." Mercedes flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Myles wanted tears cascade down her cheek and he said gently, "I am not one without mercy so I will give you some hope, if you wish to prove yourself, work hard and learn from your mistakes than hide from them. Changing is indeed a frightening notion, but is it such a bad thing when it could make you better?"

Mercedes broke down into tears, Myles's pity hit her hard than the hatred and she slid down the floor weeping. To Elia, she looked like a swan shot down from the sky. Regina ordered Acuzio to assist Mercedes to a room so she could recover, although he gave out the impression that he didn't want to, he was loyal despite all, and helped escort the woman out of the room. Myles watched them go, and turned around where Elia hugged him and slipped her arm though his.

"You were kind to her," Elia said. She wasn't sure if she was disapproving at all.

Myles smiled upon her and reached down to snatch a bottle of water off the floor. Taking out a handkerchief and dabbing some water upon it, he said, "An act of kindness, no matter how small, exceeds far past the greatest intention." He placed the cloth upon Elia's brow and began to wash away the mascara from her eyes.

Wincing, Elia muttered as he rubbed at her cheek, "But she was mean."

"Many people are without being shown compassion," said Myles frankly. "I know nothing of her life, but I don't need to in order to know that she is the one who needs friends. She views herself as being on the top of the scale that she failed to realize that it's hard to make friends when you're so far up. She needed to be shown that, that plus the idea of humility."

"Truer words could not be spoke, Mister Myles." Regina said. Elia opened an eye to see her properly. Suddenly at the thought of seeing Myles wash her face, coddling her like a fidgeting child, she heated with embarrassment. "As for the modeling today," Regina told Elia, "We're done. Keep what you've got on, it suits you the best."

The relief at the thought of not trying on anymore hangers of clothing made Elia smile easily. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded, but her face fell in emotion. "I apologize for what you had to experience today. It shouldn't have been done."

"Mercedes was crabby, it happens to all of us." said Elia.

"Not that," Regina said in almost breathless frustration, "I accused you of holding no special talent whatsoever and you took it as if it was a common fact. I apologize, I swear that I saw myself when Mercedes was ridiculing you earlier. You're a beautiful woman, Ms. Elia, but unlike the rest, you don't need make-up and mascara to show it. I shouldn't have said such." A red blush crept over Elia's face.

"But you did," Myles said, wiping away the last bit of make-up from Elia's face, "There's no point in saying what shouldn't of happened when it already did. Or else we'd be going in circles for the rest of our short lives, eh?"

"Indeed," replied Regina with suppressed mirth.

Myles pulled back and tucked the cloth into his pocket. "There, now that's the face I remember so fondly." Something hummed loudly in his jacket; he made an effort to withdraw it quickly after its second vibration and flipped the cell phone open. His face lit, "Ah, the driver is here and waiting." Putting it back where it came from, he inclined to Regina, "Until next time."

"Are we leaving?" Felix asked as Myles headed towards the door. He threw his hands up in the air with heavy relief, "Finally! And I thought I'd be stuck in this place forever!"

"It's only been an hour or so." said Gareth matter-of-factly as he maneuvered his way past Felix with little difficultly.

"Not when you're bored," replied Felix drastically as if he had just survived a life-threatening situation.

Durante rolled his eyes and glanced at Elia, "Nice clothes." He said with a smile.

Elia smiled, "Thanks, I just got them today."

* * *

"Thanks for shopping with me today guys." Elia said as they managed their way through the corridors.

"Shopping? You mean 'suffering' right?"

Durante shook his head disapprovingly at Felix. Gareth frowned at him, "You _would_ say that." He growled. He scooped Elia up as she turned around to glare at Felix, and his demeanor changed drastically as he held her up in the air as if she was an infant, "You look impossibly cute in your new clothes! I can't wait to see Noct's face when he sees the clothes we picked out for you."

Elia looked at her toes, certain that her face was glowing as brightly as the setting sun. "_We_?" Durante said sarcastically, "You mean, Regina, right? The Queen of the fashion industry?"

"Give or take, we still helped her out." replied Gareth setting Elia down back on her feet.

"Don't you boys have anything else to be doing?" asked Myles with a dangerous lilt to his voice. "Anyone _else_ to be annoying to?"

"We're not annoying to you, are we Elia?" asked Felix with the pretense of being offended.

Elia laughed, and rubbed his head roughly. Felix yelped to pull away, but Gareth put him in a head-lock and gave him a hard knuckle sandwich that if he rubbed any harder, it would have started his hair aflame. Durante stopped in front of a door and turned his head towards the commotion of laughter, he smiled. When Elia gestured for him to join them, he politely declined though he appeared delighted that she offered.

Myles cleared his throat suggestively, "We're at her room. Say your 'good-nights' and then go find someone else to go bother for the next twelve hours if you can't sleep." Though he sounded as if he was joking around, neither Gareth or Felix decided to mess around with his authority.

"Good night, El." Felix said returning the knuckle sandwich to her head, but he gave her a hug afterwards.

Gareth enjoyed giving her a hug with her feet off the ground, either because he was found it hilarious to hug someone slender and shorter than he was, or the fact this was the only occasion he could hug a girl so friendly. She found his brotherly hug very assuring. Durante gave her a awkward one-armed hug, clearly uncertain how to hug a female but she accepted it with a smile to encourage him to keep practicing. To her surprise, Myles didn't leave when the trio of men walked away.

"They are the most interesting group of men you are ever going to encounter." said Myles when they were out of earshot.

Twisting the doorknob, Elia asked, "In the castle?"

"No, in this lifetime."

The door fell away, and Elia stared at the room, _her _room. She was barely aware of Myles closing the door after her as she spread her arms around twirling around the empty space. The counter, the chairs, the fireplace, everything was familiar to her. She couldn't remember feeling so safe, or even dancing in a room like this for that matter…perhaps she had done it before, but she couldn't recall when. Elia opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I never thought I'd see this room again." Her statement went unanswered; Elia wondered who she was speaking to, or else she was talking to herself. A part of her conscious assumed that she would have felt foolish for speaking aloud, but she didn't care.

"Elia." Myles whispered.

"Yes, My…" His name fell from her lips half spoken as she took the sight of him in. He stood near the flames, casting half his body in shadow but with enough light for her to see his expression. His face was set in serious emotion, and then Elia saw why as she noticed what he was holding. Her longsword, completely tucked away in its sheath, was a sore sight to see. She hadn't seen it since…since…Elia placed her hand to head struggling to remember when. The memories gushed into her conscious, dark, fleeting images filled of pain, smelling of blood. Andreas lunging at her, his sword flashing in his hands and she felt his blade ripping through her muscle like metal claws that wanted to pull every part of her out. His copper hair flown wild around his face with black eyes that seemed to engulf her and pulled her in like an empty abyss…then a burning sensation that went aflame inside of her, eating her alive, roasting her…

"Elia!"

Elia stared blankly at Myles, his hands were white as he held her old weapon. His face full of pain, open with worry. "You looked like you had a nightmare with your eyes open." Elia opened her mouth, but a soft pant of air escaped from her lungs, incapable of words. She clutched her throat, massaging her skin that felt too compressing around her neck threatening to cut off all her oxygen. "I shouldn't have brought this out," Myles whispered shaking his head, disgusted at his own foolishness. He moved to put it away, but Elia gasped for him to stop. Obediently he did and mournfully watched her eyes. Her eyes rested on the sheathed weapon laid openly in his hands. She came close to him and gingerly her fingers came around its leather sheath as her right hand came around the hilt. For a moment after Myles let go of it, she considered its familiar weight, how long she had carried it on the field of battle, and slowly pulled the weapon out of its scabbard before she stopped a few inches later. The disappointment and the horror seeing the once beautiful blade, full at her mind making her feel dizzy. Her feet stumbled backwards and she collapsed into the armchair behind her, at a loss for words. The blows that Andreas had given her had caused the blade of her longsword to appear as jagged as a saw's, a deformed figure. As she gazed at the deep dents, she saw how efficient his attacks had been and how powerful they actually were. She wondered how she had been able to survive such brutality when her own sword hadn't.

Deflating a sigh, she sheathed the weapon and closed her eyes to hold back the warm tears. "I'm sorry. There's so much to take in." She apologized weakly wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I understand." He whispered wiping a tear she must've missed. His lulling voice beckoned her to cry if she wished to but Elia somehow found the strength not to.

"My father had given this to me," Elia said remembering why she started to cry, "He shoved it into my hands telling me to get out of the house when the bomb struck. After that, I carried this sword with me…until now…"

Myles reached over to take the sheathed weapon away from Elia's lap, hesitantly as though he was afraid that such an action would displease her. When she did not show any sign of discomfort, he took it, and placed it down against the wall. He leaned deeply into his chair, knitting his fingers together as he observed her sadness, his eyes moved with pity. His gray-eyed gaze moved to the fireplace where the flames burned bright and hot. "Tell me," he asked her, "What are you thinking?"

Elia raised her face and her downcast eyes from the floor to see him. Her hands, clasped together as if in silent prayer, squeezed in her thoughts. "I was thinking about my father, and my mother, and how they would have loved to see Tenebrae as it is now."

Myles stroked the side of his jaw mindfully, his fingers combed over his beard that appeared gray as soot in the shadows. "Would you be happy if they were alive?"

"Of course." She replied, as though it was really obvious. "They didn't deserve to die early. I could see my mother smiling at me everyday and petting me when I'm troubled. Father could at his job; we could be laughing at the silence together because we had each other's company."

As she talked about them, her eyes grew round and shone not of tears but of the joy of the memories. She was too trapped by the pictures of the past to realize a dullness settled in Myles's gray eyes, and a shadow that made his face drawn in wrinkles as if each second was actually a decade long. Elia paused, breathing lightly, and smiled at Myles to tell him one of the stories her father had told her before her smile vanished abruptly and the delight was wiped clean from her eyes taking in such a crestfallen face.

"Myles?" Elia whispered.

He rubbed his face with his hand, pulling at his beard in an effort to regain his normal composure. But his sad eyes stayed sad, and his mouth was still open and dry despite his lips running over them consistently. Elia's heart grew heavy, she bit her lip, suddenly ashamed by who easily her memories had carried her away.

"If you had met my father, I'm sure you would have liked him," Elia said wistfully.

"No," Myles said shaking his head, "I wouldn't have." Before Elia could ask, Myles said, "In fact, I never would have met him." He plucked his cane up from the floor in front of him, and held his cane head towards his eyes. The light of the heath reflected into his eyes, bright as stars, or unshed tears. "If your parents hadn't died, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have met me, or Noctis. Felix, Gareth, and Durante…you never would have known them either."

Elia stared at Myles. His depression was evident now. He thought that she was wishing that she was back with her parents, or that she would have rather lived in the past than living here! Elia got off the chair and knelt down to Myles's side, hurt that he would ever draw to such a conclusion.

"Do you really think I would trade my life now as I live today, for the lives of my parents?" Myles tore his eyes off his cane, his breath hitched in his throat. Elia touched his arm and leaned her cheek against his arm, "I miss them, but do not think I would abandon you, or anyone else to get them back. When they died, I couldn't imagine living without them, but I did. And when I met you, I can't bare the thought of losing you more than them."

Warm fingertips touched her cheek, even though she was stuck in darkness, the affection placed towards the gesture was clear and soothing. "It seems that we are filled with heavy thoughts tonight." Myles's voice sent vibrations through his body and sounded hollow and grand in Elia's ears. She realized that he was chuckling. Heaviness fell over her shoulders and draped over her body like a blanket. The empty void she saw tempted her to let go of her mind and sleep. She would have if she felt something she was pressed against move to its own accord, Elia opened her eyes. Myles bent over her, as if to stand. Suddenly she was fighting to get on to her feet despite her muscles that groaned for rest. Something on her back unraveled and collapsed to the floor, she glanced down. A blanket? That would explain the heaviness, Elia thought. Myles appeared curious, as if to question why she stood up so swiftly.

"Will you stay here with me for a little bit?" Elia asked, she added quickly, "Until I go to sleep. Just for tonight." After a few seconds, it dawned upon her what she just said for an old man to stay so a grown woman could sleep as if she was a child, and she looked down to fight off the embarrassment.

She felt something touch the top of her head. "Of course." Myles said. Elia touched the spot where he had kissed her affectionately, like a grandfather would kiss his granddaughter, and smiled sheepishly wishing that she worded her desire other than her outburst.

Myles chuckled low in his throat reaching into his breast pocket. He withdrew a folded handkerchief, a different one then the one he used to wipe away the make-up, and unpeeled the layers back. His fingertips scooped around the thin chain and rose it up from the cloth for Elia to see properly. A wide smile split from her face as she stared at her crystal pendent, as it moved freely, glimmers of the firelight captured its beauty. She touched it and curled her fingers around it. Looking at Myles face, perhaps to share her elation, she took the chain and clipped it together at the nape of her neck.

"It feels good to have it back again." Elia admitted, stroking the chain that felt cold against her skin. Myles didn't answer just then as he poked at the last item within the hankie and the held it out to her with two fingers. It was a silver ring, big enough to fit her thumb, glimmering with the word _Diligo_ across its glossy surface. She had forgotten that he had given it to her. "Are you sure you don't want it back?" she asked.

"I could think of no one else to give it to," was all he said.

She took the silver band and fitted it around her thumb. Myles's face seemed to glow as if he had swallowed a piece of the sun. Elia looked down at the ring again, tracing the circular shape over and over. She thought of the moment he gave it to her. What had he said? Her memories were hazy, and some of the words he spoke popped out unlike some that made her confused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Myles.

"You said something about this ring when you gave it to me, but I can't remember." Elia said, indecisive if she was stating a question.

Emotion flashed across his eyes, she saw it clear as day, but he did not answer. How he held her gaze affirmed that he knew she saw it, but an unyielding force illuminated from him. Elia suppressed a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted. As she walked away, Myles said, surprising her by his sudden outburst, "Make sure that no one sees that ring, Elia. Not even Noctis."

Intrigued by the information of secrecy, Elia spun around, "Why?"

He eyed her flatly as if she was a child that never ceased to stop asking questions. But a slight smile made his lips curl, "A story for another time." Disappointed, and fully ware that he wouldn't give her the answers so easily, she didn't pursue any further. She walked towards her bedroom and opened the door marveling the comforting sight of warm bed sheets and soft pillows. With a spring of her legs, Elia crashed on the bed filled with overriding bliss at the sheets that lacked the smell of the hospital. She felt herself sinking into the bed, thanking the gods that the mattress wasn't firm as the ones in the hospital were. She got up from her position and headed toward her drawers where she remembered the spot she had placed her nightgown and began peeling off her boots and her new clothes. As she dressed and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, her ears checked for a sound other than her own making. Had Myles stayed? She wiped the gown with the palms of her hands and quietly tip-toed towards the door. Drawing the door back a sliver of an inch, her eyes captured Myles's form as he sat in armchair. As if hearing her soft breathing, or the possibility of feeling her gaze quietly upon him, Myles's turned his head barely at her direction, smoking his pipe.

"Goodnight Myles." She said.

His mouth opened releasing smoke, and as she watched the ribbons of smoke disappear in the air, she caught a smile on his lips through the haze, "Goodnight my dear."

Smiling, she walked away from the door and climbed on top of the bed like an animal. She switched off the lamp at her bedside and pulled the covers over her shoulders. The room fell under a spell of darkness; the only light was a sliver of yellow light that peeked in from the room outside. Her body, heavy with fatigue, sank into the mattress, as she listened to the faint crackling of the fire. Elia traced the bundle of fabric a little ways down from her throat, the simple reminder that her crystal was there. Her mind hummed with thoughts, even after she closed her eyes. She wondered at the reasons why Myles might have wanted her not to show her ring to anyone. Where was Noct, and why the Ministers wanted to speak with him? Too many questions, more than she realized had been left unanswered. But a silence fell over the room and over her thoughts, and as she felt herself unable to evade the clutches of sleep, she didn't care anymore.

* * *

The names: Regina: _Queen _(Basically, since she's known as 'The Queen' of the Fashion world)

Acuzio: _Sharp _(He's well dressed)

Mercedes: _Rich/Well-paid_ (Being a model, I guess so.)

I don't know if I'm disclaiming this but: I have no idea how a fashion runway/world works. But Regina's store is sort of based of the store: Forever XXI (Twenty-One) which my cousins love where they live. Yes, they do have chandeliers in that shop. I found that the most interesting thing there. REVIEW!!!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine 

The shadows danced on the floor, across the walls, and stretched out from the electronic hearth. Myles stared at the flames smoking his pipe with idle thoughts. Briefly, his gray eyes turned away from the fire towards the door where Elia had gone and listened for any source of sound. A corner of his lip curled at the silence, and slowly his gaze shifted back to the fire allowing it to burn in his vision. The flames flickered, and whipped soundlessly that lulled his thoughts. Myles shook his head to keep himself together. What would someone think to see an old man like him sleeping on an armchair? Maybe, perhaps nothing, as he thought about it, _Old people like me can sleep anywhere. _His eyes drooped, feeling his body sink into the leather. Before the clutches of sleep could hold onto him properly, a chain of collected thoughts formed into a hard, condensed mass and swiped against the walls of his consciousness. Myles stiffened and both his arms flew to the arms of his seat in a tight grasp as if he was pushing himself to stand. He sat there motionless until the other conscious made no appearance of threatening him again; instead it waited, ignoring his heightened guard. As Myles waited for a second attempt and placing his pipe out of his mouth onto the small desk besides him, he realized that there was no pain from the sudden attack; it was only a feint to gain his attention, like a tap on the shoulder.

Finally the collection of thoughts drew closer, and as it lingered, Myles realized friend from foe and he lowered the barriers around his conscious to allow their two minds to speak. _Myles…_Noct whispered, Myles sat with a stiff back hearing the mental exhaustion leaking freely. When he waited for Noct to say more, there was silence, as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say. Finally an image blotted in front of his vision: a picture of a door. Myles glanced towards his door and saw their identical appearance. Suddenly as if the blood in his veins ran cold, he was on his feet, with his cane in hand and was at the door flinging it back. The ideas of blood, of terror, fell apart into useless pieces as he stared at Noctis, who simply stood there, silent and dark without light.

"Noct?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder. To his relief, Noctis stirred at his name and his sapphire eyes, burning like lightning, captured his then dimmed and disappeared when he closed his eyes looking extremely tired. Myles sighed and pressed the palm of his right hand against the back of the tired prince and said gently, "Come, boy."

He led Noct inside and brought him closer to a spare chair across from his own. Noct's legs bent awkwardly and he collapsed into the chair with a heavy breath. Myles watched him: his dark haired head nodding as if he would fall asleep any moment. As his old professor moved away to close the door, Noct barely twisted his head after him…the door swung to a shut itself, and the lock clicked secured, ordered by an unspoken command. Noct's head turned away toward the open seat in front of him, staring at it bleakly before Myles seated himself. Neither of the men spoke, either too fearful or too patient to consider a word but both content to let the flames crack and flicker.

Myles studied Noctis thoughtful, who had his blue eyes on the electric heath. His face pinched when he inhaled and relaxed when the air left his lungs; but his shoulders remained stiff but hung as if in sorrow. "What's wrong, boy?" Myles asked disturbed by the unusual silence, "What have the Ministers done to you?"

Noct's eyes slid from the fire and on Myles's face. After a considerable pause, Noct murmured returning his gaze to the source of heat, "They questioned me, _demanded _me, about Elia."

"Elia?" Myles felt as if someone had dropped a large chunk of ice into his stomach. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Noctis let out a small sigh and said, "They weren't pleased to feel her presence here again; despite everything that Elia has done, they do not trust her." A hardness colored his tone at he spoke the words; obviously angry at their lack for confidence in her. The strength, however that embodied his shoulders, faltered and slipped out of an unknown source. His eyes dulled of his usual intelligence and his face was tight in pain. Myles watched him change, and grew frightened. A notion occurred to him, a frightening and terrible thought that heightened as Noct's eyes turned to focus on him. "They wish…to examine her mind, just to be safe."

Or so called '_The eyes of Etro_', for the examination techniques checked not the appearance of a person, but their soul. Myles's blood turned to ice. It was mandatory for new faces of the castle to go straight to the Ministers to have their own minds probed, to see whether they were a hidden spy or if they were clean. If rumors were true, this assessment process was painful. It was said that the people who went to them for that specific purpose, came out damaged, and obviously shaken. Myles assumed so. To have their own thoughts, their memories, savagely looked upon my someone other than yourself, should be a scary ordeal. Those who proved to be spies were often killed on the spot. To have thirteen minds checking every inch of your conscious, it would drive the mind insane, resulting in his, or her own, destruction. Myles was ever fortunate that he was here long before the silly test started. Felix would have been killed if not for Noct's interruption. But what of Elia?

Myles's hands curled on his arm, "No." he growled.

"You have no authority to change their minds." said Noct, but he smiled as if he appreciated the effort. "I tried, but they were stubborn. They wouldn't even listen to me."

"You're the prince!" said Myles waving his arm in the drastically before slamming both the palms of his hands flat against the arms of his chair. "They should be listening to you; _you, _the only heir to the throne, and—by the gods—the defender of the last crystal perhaps in the entire world!"

"They speak on the Goddess Etro's behalf. They are Her speakers, lips that decree Her word. How could I go against an immortal?"

Myles's face contorted in a stubborn denial. "Are you implying that you're going to just let them infiltrate her mind? They will destroy her conscious, and leave her nothing but a shadow of who she once was if they dig in too far!"

"Do you really think that I would let them if I was given the choice? But if I kept them from completing the task given to them that would arouse suspicion, and suspicion would lead them back to me on questions about how I view her or where my loyalty stands. What would be more shocking: the information that deals with me loving another woman, or the fact that I'll have no choice but to let her go to maintain the status quo?"

"But if you don't do anything, they'll find out about Elia's crystal." Myles snarled, "The crystal, she swore to keep a secret from the world! Imagine, the Ministers if they found out…They would try to take advantage of its power. The city…could you think of what the people would do if heard that there was another crystal, what would hold them back if they thought that there were more crystals out there? The greedy ones would try; perhaps some would try to attack you in hope of attaining the crystals…"

"There are no more of the enemy left, Myles. They were destroyed in the war."

"You say that as if I had been asleep for the entire battle. The enemy may be gone, and the war maybe over with, but that doesn't mean that all the threat is wiped out entirely. Crystals…are great lures of power…they attract those who lack strength and the will, but they choose those to save them from those who seek them. But…you already know that part, now don't you?" Noct remained quiet. Myles sighed, "Chaos would be the price if the Ministers found out. And I…I don't want Elia to go through something as great as that. It would crush her if people found out. She would make herself believe that she failed to protect it."

"_THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO_?!" Myles looked up at him, as in his rage, the young heir stood in an embodiment of anger, his sapphire eyes smoking with a flaming vigor. To the man who had played a grand part in the boy's life, Myles had never since Noctis so full of fury, so alive, so human. Noctis, however, did not even catch a glimpse of Myles's observation, too coiled in rapid gestures and the room blurring as his eyes flashed about. "What should I do?" He asked, dropping his voice to a more hushed tone. His words though, were still as potent, and dripping with emotion. "Do I choose the path I've been given since I was born, or do I try to save Elia and her secret? You seem to know what you would choose! What should I do?!"

"Choosing what _I _can do is different than making decisions for _you. _And to be frank, I don't know what you should do, Noct." replied the advisor calmly, "I am merely pointing the options."

"That's a funny way of doing it; you make it sound as if you were like a god forsaken prophet."

To hear such cruelty from a man he taught as a child was new. Of course he was used to his tantrums years ago, but this harshness spoken in a man's conversation. It was unsettling, but Myles kept his face straight as a board uncertain if his concern would calm or fuel his wrath. As Noct inhaled a shaky breath, Myles realized what stimulated his callousness; he saw what he had been trying to hide. "Are you afraid?"

Or it was his own desperation that made him so hostile.

The many shadows on Noct's face, melted into one smooth mask of darkness as the lines on his face eased. He looked at the floor, his hands hung at his sides uncomfortably as if he had overreacted more than he should have as was trying to appear casual. Such actions, though, made Myles smile, as he watched the fight drain out of him that now left him looking rather awkward. Compared to how he acted then when he threw his childlike tempers as a boy, Noct was an adult version. "I could make a mistake." whispered Noct. And his eyes implored for Myles to speak, with the same yearning for advice he had done so many time before, and like those times, Myles replied in a soft voice, the example of what it meant by 'a calm after the storm'.

"There is no such thing as a mistake. What happens to us only happens because of what we had decided to do."

Noct's lips pulled back into a sneer, but it was of any negative emotion, "You make it sound so simple." Placing both hands on his hips, Noct walked around, craning his head towards all directions, sighing to relieve the tension in his chest that still lingered. He spoke up after awhile, gentler, somber, and turned his attention back to the old man on the chair, "I just…I know what I should do. I know I should let Elia be checked, but…I can't bring myself to do it…"

"Which part of you is asking you to do this?" asked Myles.

Noct's shoulders rose and fell; a shrug, "I guess it's the 'royal' side of me, the sense that focuses on nothing else but duty. It's…perhaps the only side I have known for most of my life. Before, this whole _feeling _thing," Noctis waved his hands dramatically through the air, gesturing at the unknown, "I've never been the same since. If I hadn't met her, or knew her as I know her now, I wonder how I would have like."

"You were never callous if that is what you where implying." Myles said, "Isn't that lad, Felix, proof of your act of mercy?"

"I don't know why I did that, still," replied Noct, tugging at a strand of his hair mindlessly. "Perhaps it was pity, but quite honestly, I can't remember why."

"You did good to protect him."

"I know."

A silence settled between them. Noct rolled his eyes to the crackling heath, the only source of sound that popped with exploding embers, a bright, burning gold flecked with amber. He felt weighted to the ground, as if held down with invisible chains, and thoughts conflicted with turmoil, a raging war within. Myles sighed with empathy, staring at his former pupil from his chair. The man's face was fraught with frustration; his blue eyes seemed to burn with feeling. Myles knew that Noct didn't deserve such burdens, but yet he was given it nonetheless. _How long, _Myles wondered, _will it be before you finally succumb to the demands life has placed upon your shoulders? Will choices will you make then? Or will you break apart?_

He sighed, rubbing his head hard as if suffering from an irritating itch. His gray eyes glanced at the grandfather clock that ticked the night away; it was late. His busy eyes furrowed pensive before he reached over for his cane, and plucked the forgotten pipe to tuck it into a small case that slipped into his pocket. He stood and walked close to Noctis to tap him with the head of his cane; Noct came alive at the touch and his eyes snapped from his empty mind.

"To sleep is sometimes all you need to make the decision for tomorrow."

"Sleep." Noctis murmured, rolling the word around in his mouth unsure what to make of it. As he pondered the thought of putting his troubles aside and closing his eyes for just a few hours, his eyes traveled towards a door he began to pass as he followed Myles in a slow saunter. It occurred to a fraction of his thoughts that it had remained a crack open since he had arrived. Of course it wasn't the top priority of his mind at the time, but as he stared at it, stopped in his tracks, blinking ever few seconds with a weary droop of his eyelashes, somehow it captured his particular attention.

Myles's gray eyes bore hard at him; Noct peeked at the advisor who was already at the doorway, with a hand on the doorknob as if to swing it aside to leave. "Let her sleep." He growled, perhaps reading Noct's intentions before he himself could think of them.

"I'm not going to disturb her." He whispered, his eyes swung back to the door half drawn by fascination.

"_Noct._"

Threat laced Myle's voice, but Noct ignored him and quietly walked towards the bedroom door. Pushing the door further in to widen the crack, Noct pressed his shoulder against the doorframe, at ease to watch the continual rise and fall of the blankets that appeared as a mass of gray. Despite the darkness, an amount of the fire's brilliance touched the room, giving him enough light to make out her appearance from where he stood; ever so slightly he tilted his head. Elia slept on her left side, her cheek nestled into the pillow, with her hair wild over her eyes. Steadily, oxygen seeped out and into her body; there was no muffle of pain, or a tight face that creased with apprehension. There was only a lulling sweetness of her dreaming face, subconscious to the world and the people who watched her.

"You look better," murmured Myles at his right side, Noct flicked his eyes calmly at him, not at all unnerved by his sudden presence. It seemed to be a habit of the old man, appearing suddenly without any sound, like a phantom for another world than the living. Myles returned his gaze, "You seem more at ease when you're with her."

"I feel more relaxed now that I see her with my own eyes. I had been dreading the worst when I was with the Ministers."

"Why? Are you afraid that the shadows would sweep her away?"

Noct showed a hint of a smirk of amusement, other than that however, his eyes remained hard and grave; his voice also possessed the lack of levity, "I was afraid that I was dreaming, and that she was only a figment in my head."

Myles didn't make any comment. His lips closed together solemnly and gazed at Elia, matching Noct's quiet presence. Judging by the advisor's matching silence, Noct wondered if that was a good reason why he should have been afraid. To see everything around you to be a lie, that was indeed a frightening notion, crazy, but sometimes, not impossible. Myles cleared his throat softly, courteous to be mindful of those who slept. But as thoughtful the manner was, Noct caught the fact that he was implying that they should leave. Giving a curt nod to Myles, who smiled and strode towards the entrance, Noct began to pull the door towards him when a sudden exposure of light flared out in Elia's bedroom. He watched as all of his lethargy became vigilant, as luminosity began to smooth over Elia's body, setting the covers beneath aglow. Finally, as it seemed to touch the tips of her toes to her fingertips and every strand of her hair, the light vanished without a breath, as sudden as a draft of wind. From her mouth, Elia let out a gusty sigh, a peaceful breath full of content as if all the nightmares were over.

_If only, _Noct thought, closing the door, and strode over towards Myles where he shut the door politely after him. After a few quick words between them, apparently Noct had to escort Myles to his chambers. He sighed, but as both of them seemed content to think in their heads then speak with words, Noct replayed the scenario he witnessed with Elia and her crystal minutes ago. He knew with she had been healed by the crystal at her throat. It wasn't a mystery on why her body wasn't covered with scars, or she wasn't suffering from any internal problems. Her crystal had healed them all. _How had she been able to keep the crystal a secret for so many years without being caught?_ Noct wondered. Perhaps he had been too lazy to check Tenebrae for any sort of power outbursts, plus he could never have expected another crystal to be hidden within the city when he was more focused on the war that dealt with his own.

He was aware halfway during his stride that he became mindful that Myles had asked him a question, "Hm?" He murmured, still tied in his thoughts.

Myles sighed, but he appeared to mentally scold himself that he should've known better. "_I said_ that you look deep in thought."

Noct sighed, even in the darkness, somehow Myles's keen eyesight managed to decode his expression. His thoughts on Elia, and why the Ministers wanted to see her, it still played a heavy burden on his conscious. "I'm tired of deciding for her." He explained, choosing to speak of the earlier experiences with the Ministers, than quote his thoughts on how Elia hid a great power source in the slums, "What you said earlier…with the whole city finding out about another crystal…I can't get it out of my head. Elia shouldn't be forced to have her mind probed." She had been forced to do so much, forced to fight a war that didn't concern her, forced to put her life at stake…Noct paused in thought. _No, _he shook his head slightly, remembering what had driven her to fight, _Not forced…_

"It's a shame that they refuse to acknowledge what she's done for this city." said Myles quite miserably.

"She wasn't forced to fight." Noct said slowly, the idea trickling inside his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Myles asked, clearly not in tune with the subject.

"Elia chose to fight because of her parents. She had to fight not because she was forced to, but fought because she wanted to." Noctis exchanged glances with Myles, his face easy, "All this time, I had been too focused on what would happen to me if _I_ had refused Elia's attendance for the examination, but if I let _her _decide, then it's her choice, by her own free will."

Myles stared at him, not at how well thought out the idea was, but rather questioning what sort of alien species had made its way into Noct's body to give him such a plan. But he scratched his beard comprehending Noct's words before a smile, a hopeful smile, plastered on his mouth. "To let her choose—seems kind of cruel to have her decide it on her own—but it does make me feel better than choosing her fate for her…But what if she refuses?" inquired Myles curiously.

Noct shrugged, small and simply as though it was a 'yes' or 'no' question, "I don't know," He admitted quietly, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"You never do," replied Myles as they drew near his door. But as serious as the remark was, he grinned. "But it would be unfortunate to think of the future all the time. You might be too concerned on what may come, that you might be missing what is happening right before your eyes."

"Is that your last piece advice for me?" Noct asked.

"For tonight, yes, but there are so many lessons and teachings to be told tomorrow, and the day after that and the one after that…" Noct smiled, and stepped back, to provide some distance between them before he set off. Myles watched him with round eyes, "Noct." Noctis glanced at him studying Myles's form, "Good night."

With a polite incline of his head, Noct said in return, "Good night, Myles…"

Without a breath, or a spoken word, Noctis simply stood there one moment, then disappeared the next. His own breath heavy in his chest, Myles stared after where Noct had gone. He opened the door, closed it after him, encasing him in darkness where his furniture were as dark shapes. With an ache in his heart, Myles groaned resting his back against the door. His secrets bubbled up to the surface of his conscious, bickering in their little whispers like gossipers, whether to tell the boy or not. Myles quieted the tiny voices, and chose to keep his mouth shut. A part of him felt remorseful for keep such knowledge locked away, but Myles whispered to himself with assurance for the hopeful future, "Soon…_soon_…"

* * *

Just tell me what you liked. Thank heavens this update wasn't as long as the last one! *whew*

~_Animangame02freak_


	70. Chapter 70

All I can ask is: Where has the time gone? Geez, that was so fast...Among other things, I've go little less than 20 days before I graduate so, yes, updating will take some time. But to perk you up, I've been working on the next few chapters (which is also the reason why I haven't updated, because I basically skipped this chapter and felt like working on them), so the next update, I hope, should take to long. Still got some spelling errors and things or plot changes...you know, writing stuff...I pray that life is good for all of you, and please review, even if its just to say 'I missed you' :) Cheerio! (And not the cereal kind! Though they are good!)

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter 70

Rain dripped from her forehead and off her chin, cascading like fallen tears and cooling her skin. Blinking the water from her eyes, Elia kept walking, puddles splashing beneath her feet. Dark huddles of people seemed to suffocate her as she walked past, she could feel the heat of the other bodies pressing against her despite the frigid coldness. No one however, looked at her. Their chins tucked into their coats as they scurried away like cockroaches avoiding the light. Craning her head, Elia took in the murky sky, barely making out the lighted windows of the buildings that seemed to flicker like candlelight from where she stood. Skyscrapers towered over, encasing her in its giant shadow. The world around her began to look as if it was melting, all her surrounds blurred into a mix of gray and dots of light as the headlights of the traffic whirling past her at impossible speeds, streaking right before her, before disappearing quickly out of sight. Elia nearly stumbled as everything stopped, buildings remained upright and stiff, and the rain continued to pour untouched by time. Elia glanced around, finding herself in the center of the crosswalk, its white lines—bright against the dark concrete—streaked the pavement to create a path. Before she could do anything whether she would have voiced her curiosity or moved on her own, Elia felt a wave of warmth radiating, suddenly she couldn't help but to squint as something bright blocked her view. She heard something amidst the light. A roar of an engine. Elia gasped and angled to run. To her alarm, her legs remained where they were, at a causal stance, and after a frantic push with her arms, the weight that held her where she was lifted. Elia crashed to the ground, and could only lay there petrified as the dark shape charged at her with a sound that could match a thunderstorm…

A blaring horn from the city traffic snapped her out of her dreams, Elia yelped sitting upright, placing her arms in front of her absentmindedly to defend herself. Instead she felt her fingers pushing against empty space. She opened an eye, staring at the door. Her skin was dry, not wet, and instead of on hard pavement was a mattress. Her arms began to throb with acid that began to supply in her muscles, and Elia felt her tension leave her as bit by bit, her thoughts began to refill where her dreams had left her mind blank. She touched her face, patting her cheeks as if to confirm that they were still there.

"It's just a dream," she whispered, flicking away the hair that ran untamed over her face. But a piece of her mind couldn't let go that it felt so real. _But that's what dreams feel like all the time, _Elia thought. She blew a few strands away, wrapping them around her ear, and sighed feeling deflated of energy. She looked at her lap, staring at her palms that faced up at her. Staring blankly at her hands, flexing her fingers to watch the lines of her palm crease and smooth out, her eyes wandered to her wrist and up her arm feeling oddly out of place. The events of yesterday returned and Elia remembered then why. The bruise Paeon had inflicted upon her was gone. She pressed her fingertips against the spot she knew where it had been up and down again to feel pain. But she felt nothing.

Something firm rapped against her bedroom door causing Elia to jump and let out a yelp. The blankets knotted around her leg as she tried to move, at the unexpected pull of resistance, Elia felt her body slip over to the side of the bed, crashing the ground with blankets acting as a cocoon around her. She moaned, rubbing her head. The door opened, without even bothering to request her permission to do so, and Myles stood in the doorway, staring blankly at the mess she entangled herself in.

"I see you're up." He said, without any humor in his voice, placing his other free hand on the head of his cane to look at her. Elia rolled out, pulling out the sheets from the knot and pushed herself out of the heap. Elia sighed, but found herself unable to cope with any words that would be fitting to say. Instead, she picked up the heap of sheets and plopped them on the bed. "I take it that your sleep was nice?"

"It would have been, if it wasn't for the dreams." Elia mumbled sitting on the bed's edge, sighing as the suffocating heat from the hours of sleep brushed away.

Myles cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Elia waved a hand at him to ignore it, and continued to danger her feet at the edge of her bed. She looked at him in the eye after a score of heartbeats, "Why are you here?"

The advisor smiled, and with his cane, he pointed at the small clock near her bedside. "It's almost noon."

"Noon?!" Elia jumped to her feet, swallowing the urge to wince, as the balls of her feet made contact with the cold floor. "Myles, you should have woken me up!"

"I didn't know that you were in a hurry," muttered Myles watching her rummage through her drawers to pull out some clothes, only to toss them on the bed.

"Well still," said Elia emotionally, "I shouldn't be sleeping in like this."

"Sleep is good for you."

"I'm not saying that it isn't."

"But it sounded like it." Elia stopped what she was doing, and turned away from the drawers toward Myles, who only raised an eyebrow at her puzzled face, "What is it?" he asked.

"You…" Elia blinked, rolling her mouth trying to find the name, but she felt more confused causing a crease to appear on her forehead as she tried to digest his words and the emotion that spurred them. "You sound like a…" Giving up on the attempt, Elia snorted, throwing her hands on her hips, only for a moment before facing the open drawers again, "Nevermind."

"A parent?" Myles offered.

Elia's fingers stopped moving, but she didn't look at him. A parent. She allowed the word to settle, and yes, she decided, it did sound like an adult chiding his child. She snorted, but this time she smiled out of humor, "Yeah. You do. But enough of your charades, I'm not a child."

"But is an old man to do besides criticizing the young people?" Elia laughed out of good nature. After the mirth subsided, Myles crooked a finger for her to follow, "Come out when you're dressed, I brought some lunch for you since you missed breakfast."

With the door closed, Elia quickly changed to not wanting to keep her guest waiting. She looked at the mirror, and nodded, satisfied with her appearance. A glint of silver caught her eye before she could take a step back to leave causing her look to below only to realize that it was Myles's ring she had taken off the night before. Slipping it on her thumb, Elia touched her chest, feeling for the pendant kept chained around her neck. Elia felt her finger press against a hard surface, the bulge beneath her shirt. She pinched the chain with her fingers, to bring it out to admire it in the sun that slit between the curtains. It glimmered like light cast off the surface of a river. She smiled, and let out a breath, relieved that it wasn't an illusion. Placing the crystal against the center of her palm, she enclosed the gem with her fingers. A contenting feeling of warmth, like molten fire trapped by ice, made her breath before tucking it back under her shirt.

After closing the door after her, Elia had to wince. Myles sat on a chair, his cane leaning against the armrest, seemingly forgotten. His eyes were closed, and his hands neatly folded over his stomach, reclined and at ease. In front of him was a small table, laden with fine sterling dishes and trays, all of them opened and filled with a decent portion of food. The sunlight that streamed from the drawn back curtains fell on the table, and reflected brightly off the silverware. Elia sat down across from him, forgoing the chair, and sat down with her legs tucked under. Her eyes traveled from one dish to another, all of them appealing, but she waited for her guest to start despite her growing hunger.

"Go on and eat." offered a low voice, dripping with fatigue, but sounded faraway like a dream. Elia realized that it was Myles who had spoken for he barely opened at eye to look at her. She knew that he would keep watching her until she ate. Elia leaned over, plucking a plump strawberry from one of the bowls, and bit into it. Juices exploded in her mouth, sweet and cool. Finishing the fruit, she moved on and hungrily devoured a half of a sandwich. She smiled chewing, licking her fingers. _Aristocrats must eat like this all the time_, Elia thought as her eyes circled around the table. A quiet developed between them, Myles had leaned back against the head of his chair with his eyes closed again, and Elia only looked around, staring off into space at a glimmer of light and the distant sounds of the city beyond her window. With crumbs scattered on her plate, Elia reached over to pile more fruit, taking obvious delight in the strawberries. She hadn't had one in a long time, and forgot how addicting they were. Myles still remained still during her consumption.

"How late did you stay up?" asked Elia, swallowing and licking her teeth free from the tangy sweetness.

"Later than I thought I would." Myles admitted, he opened his right eye, barely, but enough for her to see his iris. He blinked slowly. "It was a _long _conversation."

Plucking a grape into her mouth, she asked, "With who?"

"Noct."

The piece of fruit suddenly felt lodged in her throat; Elia gasped, and swallowed the lump, feeling it painfully go down into her stomach. "Noctis was here?" Myles nodded, his chin touching his chest, keeping his eyes on her face. Elia blinked, trying to absorb the information. Wiping her hands on her skirt, and balling her hands into fists on her lap, Elia returned Myles's gaze. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" she asked, "Is he ok?"

She would have made more inquiries about him if Myles hadn't raised his hand to stop her. Elia bit her lip, eyes downcast. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he surveyed her. Sitting upright in his chair and resting his hand on his arm rest, Myles assured her. "Noct is alright, tired, but alright. However," he pointed out, Elia snapped her head to attention, "I have been told that there have been some problems…"

"Problems?" Elia asked. Even though she didn't know the specifics, she felt chilled by an unknown fear and fidgeted, distressed. "About what? Did I do something? I didn't mean to!" Her exclaims were short and quick, somehow interjecting between her choppy sentences Myles held up a hand, forbidding any more to follow. Elia shut herself up, and grumbled under her breath.

"Noctis will tell you about them himself when he gets back from his conference." Elia opened her mouth, then after a second thought, closed it. _Oh, the interview. _She remembered something about hearing about it on the radio.

"Why can't you just tell me?" asked Elia.

"Because it is not mine to tell." But Myles smiled as though he appreciated the thought.

He became more solemn, and with his eyes cast away, Myles began muttering to himself, absently as if he had forgotten she was there. Elia leaned forward, and couldn't retrain her desire to catch what he was saying. She froze however when Myles's eyes discreetly glanced at her direction and back at the walls where he returned to his thoughts. He tilted his head as though weighing the options to himself, before returning his attention back to her. He smiled, confusing her with his sudden flashes of emotions that changed quite quickly. He was suddenly hard to read, the closeness she often felt with him suddenly felt jarred by a thick wall that had suddenly manifested between them.

The pounding of the door alerted Elia of other people, she cocked her head curiously toward its direction. Taking advantage of her distraction, Myles picked up his cane and stood, Elia spotted him as he shook himself lightly as ridding dust from his clothes. She stood on her feet also, by some uncanny thought she guessed that he was leaving.

"Looks like the boys are here to play," said Myles, he leaned forward allowing Elia to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and he perked up brightly when she did. He walked towards the door, Elia stood a little ways away, as the doorway became crowded with four bodies instead of one. Of course, Gareth's powerful presence dominated the path. Looking back, Myles's cheery demeanor didn't falter, "I'm not sure when the conference will be done with, but make sure that you let Noct speak with you." Elia nodded, and with that said, the door closed leaving three men where Myles's had been.

"Good to see that you're up, sleeping beauty." Felix said, he had already moved towards the couches, slouching in one with his legs crossed over the small table, avoiding the dishes placed, with his arms folded behind his neck in a cocky posture. His brown eye danced as he tossed his head back, his flop of yellow hair fell over his right face again.

Elia laughed, "I'm not much of a beauty when it comes to sleeping."

"Ah well, neither is he, so don't worry." Gareth said, also sitting down on one of the armchairs. He rubbed his thumb against his jaw, back and forth as if mesmerized by the stubby hairs that grew along. He mouthed: _He snores_, at her, tilting his head at their blond-haired friend.

Such action didn't go unnoticed, but Gareth didn't seem to hide such a snarky comment. Felix let out a dry laugh, "That's a funny thing coming from you, Mister Loudmouth."

Gareth shrugged, not denying anything. But he had an easy smile on his face, a confident expression that marked one of victory. Durante rolled his eyes, definitely the most serious one of the trio, "_Anyways,_" He pointed out. Elia noticed that he was standing unlike the other two, and hadn't even bothered to sit down. Perhaps out of guest courtesy. "We were wondering if you would like to walk around with us."

"Where?" asked Elia.

"Around the castle, you know, walk and talk…if you can do both at the same time that is." Felix interjected before Durante had a chance to answer. Despite how open the invitation was, Elia still couldn't understand. Felix sighed, "We don't need a reason to walk around, El."

"Unless we're bored," clarified Gareth.

Felix agreed, "It's been a while since we've had a chance to hang out as friends, before the war and stuff. I mean, you were in the hospital for a p-r-e-t-t-y long time."

"Weren't we in there too?" countered Gareth.

"Details, details." said Felix waving away his comment, "I'm thinking a pretty big picture here, Gar." Leaning forward, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint, he asked at Elia, "Well, come on? Are you in?"

"Welcome to Tenebrae Tours! I'm Felix, and I'll be your _handsome _guide this evening!" Felix took this chance to comb his fingers through his hair dramatically. "If you'll walk right with me, folks, I'll tell you all sorts of fun facts about the castle. Any questions?" Gareth raised his hand. Felix beamed pointing a finger at him, "You, the big man in there back!"

"You're an idiot," said Gareth.

"That's not a question!"

"Of course not, it's a fact."

Felix's cheery voice lost its perk, as he frowned, returning to his normal tone of voice, "Thanks a lot, Gar."

Elia bit her lip, holding back the urge to laugh. They walked in the corridor with no bus tour obviously, no microphone—though Felix did pretend to hold one—and listened to Felix give them a 'tour' inside. Being like a plum wedged between Durante and Gareth, Elia couldn't help herself from smiling like a two-year old. Gareth's and Felix's arguments never ceased to fascinate her. Up and down the hallways—with Gareth interjected snarky comments under his breath at the sights Felix pointed out to Elia. On several occasions, the information Felix presented amazed her. Durante added some details of his own knowledge about some of the architecture that had been centuries of years old as they passed by. Elia was surprised by his intellect towards such topics. They walked into many rooms, one of the rooms Elia recognized as the ball room where she had last been previously before the war. Looking around the spacious area, Elia smiled remembering the milestone that took place and change how many of the advisors felt about her before.

"So when did you become the historian?" asked Gareth, shortly after leaving the ballroom.

"Just now," Felix laughed.

They approached a rather impressive set of doors; Elia stared at it from top to bottom, admiring the designs inscribed into its hard surface. Something made her pause her sightseeing as Elia touched the door, tracing the marks that circled around. _They're words_, she realized. Words, of course, she couldn't understand. Carved by a professional hand, Elia studied the letters, and drew her fingers back suddenly feeling very nervous about the tour inside.

She took several uncertain steps back, "Felix, I don't think we should go in."

"We'll be fine," said Felix throwing the door aside ignoring her warning, though he added after a second thought, "Besides, if they are any sorts of danger, you've got three tough guys to protect. So don't worry. If you will sirs—and madam—please enter." Elia hesitated, but she swallowed by the lump that knotted in her throat and followed Durante. Closing the door after them, Felix scurried back to be the leader and walked backwards, Elia kept her eyes moving to study the contrast of darkness and light that fell over the walls. Their wandering steps broke the silence, their voices of the men leading the way did no better; Elia glanced back behind her and returned her eyes forward frightened as though their loud entrance would wake the sleeping dead. "This room is one of the oldest rooms in the building, it's—" He turned around, taking in the surroundings and froze, like a deer caught staring in headlights. All levity dropped from his voice, "Oh…_crap_."

Gareth looking around, clearly understanding where they were. "I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Durante snapped at Felix, obviously annoyed.

Elia didn't see what their problem was. Sure it was badly lit, Elia noted as she stepped past Gareth to see, but it wasn't that bad. She kept turning her head around, her neck craned back to look at the ceiling and around the walls. Pillars were lined side by side, black in shadow, but as she stepped closer, she realized that they _were _black. Carved from a dark stone: cold and smooth under her touch. They lined across the room, and as she stepped around so both lines of the pillars could be seen at either side she saw that they led up to the center of the room that looked leagues away. Elia squinted. Was that…? It was.

A chair, dark and small in the distance, singled out in the light as a dark shape. The conversation going on between the three men behind suddenly sounded…far away. Elia didn't notice the silence that began to sink in, or her own heartbeat that began to accelerate from an unknown cause. She kept staring at the chair. It seemed to radiate on its own, imposing some sort of commanding presence that was giant and just as looming as a heavy shadow. Elia raised her arm, her fingers reaching towards the chair in the distance, drawn to it…by an unspeakable word.

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and clutched her outstretched arm to begin pulling her away. She heard his voice, saying something, but it sounded strange…as though he was speaking from beneath the surface of water. Something inside her snapped, and she blinked free from its control as Gareth pulled at her. She head him then, with his words ringing as they fell to allow her to absorb them: "…let's get out of her."

Elia stumbled as Gareth brought her forward in front of him. His hand left her arm, and settled both of his palms on her shoulders. Beneath his black shirt, Elia felt his chest constrict with hard muscle. "Why are we leaving?" Elia asked nervous by the tension in the air.

"Because we're not supposed to be in here." Durante in a slippery voice, he eyed Felix flatly, "We _all _know that."

"It was a just a wrong turn," squeaked Felix, his tall height shrunk under his co gaze. A shadow of the flamboyant entertainer he had been only a mere minute ago.

"You should have been paying attention instead of talking gibberish!"

"Gibberish? That's _quality_ information I was talking about!"

It was when Gareth had taken in a breath to tell them off to be quiet before something in the air changed. Gareth closed his mouth and his eyes danced about the room, hard and slit close like an animal detecting something that wasn't supposed to be there. The thick muscle that roped his arms tensed and broadened his shoulders in defense. Elia winced as his finger dug deeper into her shoulders. Durante pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, keeping whatever feelings he had under control. But like Gareth, he possessed a strange aggressive stance. Felix was no different, having fallen silent and purged with unease the shown more visibly than the others. Elia felt the hairs on her arms tingle as a draft of cold brush through the air. She felt no aggressive, no sudden desire to stand firm against opposition. She felt something else, something different than emotion. The air seemed to pulse and hum and shake, all at the same time. It forced the hairs on her arms to rise stiffly. Whatever it was, it felt…_unnatural_, and Elia felt the palms of her hands sweat as though she was being examined by a higher power.

The spell broke. The ground beneath Elia jolted as Gareth pushed her to keep her in pace with them. Stumbling to regain her stepping, Elia watched the halo of light from the ceiling hid behind the shadows of a corner where they finally reached the door. All of them spilt back out into the empty hallway. Elia found herself breathing very fast, with a hand pressed against the crystal lump beneath her shirt. The three men looked pale, all of them, staring into separate directions with empty gazes. Gareth recovered first, blinking as though breaking free from a dreamlike stupor, and she saw her thoughts recollect together to give his eyes a fuller…more awakened appearance.

"What was that room?" Elia asked.

"A dangerous place if you go inside alone." said Durante, frowning with a fixed face.

"The throne room," clarified Gareth before Felix could. He held both hands out in front of him, letting them curl and uncurl to appease the hard muscle beneath the skin. "Noctis is the one who most frequently goes there. None of us," He gestured to the Durante and Felix along with himself, "go inside without him."

"As we should," affirmed Durante in a clipped tone, "It's dangerous."

"Did you guys feel the humming?"

All heads swiveled towards her, "What humming?" asked Gareth.

Clearly what she felt was held open for inspection now. Elia looked back at the door that shielded them from the strange haunting presence inside. _Perhaps the reason why they couldn't feel it…was because I have a crystal. _Elia mentally agreed. Although she was too sure on the special qualities of owning a crystal, she could guess that her radius of sensitivity grew. That would explain Noct's unique fighting skill.

"I think I'm done with touring today," said Felix stretching. He shook his head mindlessly trying to clear his head. Gareth agreed with no hesitation.

Elia walked a step behind him, despite the energy that she had previously felt before the tour, it seemed to have left by an unidentifiable source that left her feeling faint with fatigue. _How could that be? _She thought, _I've slept almost half the day. I shouldn't be…tired…_But she did feel so. Her mind felt sluggish and slow, even the will to think of such theories or think at all felt too demanding. _But still, what was that hum in that room? _Elia knew that she had felt it. Her confidence in that memory didn't waver. She _felt _the pulse through the air, the almost drumming sensation that made her nerves tingle and on edge. But what was it?! Elia ravaged her brain for an answer, unable to even come up with a solution. _I need to think, but not now_, she decided.

"Gareth?" Elia looked up from the floor when he did not answer and almost planted herself in shock realizing that she was alone. "Guys, that's not funny!"

The answer didn't follow, apprehension made her lips dry. Elia forced herself to think first, and not panic, but such feeling was hard to control as she made quicker strides down the hallway. Coming in touch with another hallway, Elia stopped and peered with equal measure at both ends, unable to see any group for her to follow. She sighed. An outburst of laughter alerted her of company, Elia whirled to her left and opened her mouth to shout in exasperation. But she stopped herself, realizing how distant that cheer was, and heard it bounce of the walls and finally fade away. Elia walked towards the echo, her ears perking at any sound besides the ones she made. She heard laughter again, clearer, fuller. At each realization, Elia began to walk faster with confidence.

The echo of a cluster of voices grew louder with each step, and Elia saw what the commotion was about as she drew near a pair of doors. The walls flashed with lights, whether by camera or taped by video, the entire floor was crowded with men and women alike, all of them talking at once, asking questions, standing and sitting up with their arms shooting towards the ceiling to word their curiosity. Elia's head tilted one way and then another, standing on the tips of her boots to see what got everyone riled up about. Then for a second, brief as a blinking eye, Elia saw the source, and her whole body flooded with suffocating heat. Standing behind a podium, with a microphone hovering close to his lips, stood Noct. His friendly face, the one she knew, was wiped clean, masked into one devoid of emotion, keeping all thoughts private. Elia glimpsed another people besides him, preening at the cameras, and looking well at ease with herself. Sera. Neither of them noticed her, Noct, appearing too cold to approach, as Sera kept her eyes on the video cameras and smiling before a flash of light would affirm a picture being taken and ready to be published on the news.

The volume of the reporters intensified. Elia cringed, but however stayed where she was waiting to listen to what Noctis had to say as he raised a hand in the air, settling the voices. He pointed at someone; Elia heard a woman's voice somewhere within throng. "Your majesty, now that the war is over, what is going to happen to the buildings ruined by the enemy?"

Elia watched Noct's lip move to the microphone. His voice matched his façade, it was emotionless and hollow: "They are being reconstructed back to their usage."

For some reason, the woman broke into abrupt laughter. Elia stared at the crowd bewildered, and confused where the sudden mirth came from. "Now, sire," said the reporter, her voice hinting a smile as though she enjoyed the limited spotlight she was receiving, "the public has been waiting for this piece of information for years," There was emphasis on the last three words, "When will the wedding ceremony take place?"

Elia gasped without meaning to, it happened abruptly without warning, feeling her heart plunge into her stomach. She knew that she should leave, before anything more could be said, by the reporter or Noct, it was too painful to bear. But it wasn't Noctis who replied. Elia watched, with growing horror, as Sera moved closer to Noct, not to give him any gesture of affection, but to place her manicured nails on the microphone, and adjust it towards her as she leaned in to speak. "We plan it to happen in a few months from here." The sinking feeling in her gut, twisted, and the air around Elia began to compress and weigh her to the ground.

"Are you excited?"

Sera smiled, making her eyes bright. "Of course. After being separated from him for so long, we can finally return to our normal lives and live the way we are meant to be."

All at once, the correspondents around the lucky anchorwoman stood on their feet and began shouting, some holding their cameras to flash pictures. The noise was deafening. Elia felt as if she was punched hard, knocking all her breath in her lungs, suffocating her. Body numb, and lips dry, she stared at the scene of bumbling reporters feeling her thoughts slow as honey, unable to process what had just been said. Through the chaos, a woman made her way out of the throng, with her cameraman in tow. Given a few seconds to ready herself, the bright light coming off the video camera broke Elia out of her stupor. Stunned by lights, the sounds, Elia backed off and quickly ran out of the room. She forced herself to move back, following the path that led her there, and didn't stop for any purpose until she slammed the door into her room, and locked it behind her. Breathing for air, an alarming silence swept over her causing her ears to ring from the absence of the cluster of reporters. The words…she couldn't get them out of her head; they kept swimming around her brain…

Taunting her…

Teasing her…

Elia felt it coming, feeling it bubble up to her throat threatening to getaway. She clasped her hand firmly over her mouth, and her eyes felt wet. A muffled sob escaped and Elia closed her eyes. Her back slid down against its smooth exterior until she felt herself pressed against the door, her legs stretched out in front of her as she sat upon the floor.

_You idiot_, she told herself, _how could you let yourself to forget…?_

How could she, indeed. How could she forget that Noct was already engaged? How _did _she let the thought slip so foolishly? She was too used to his 'other side', the side that showed genuine care for her as friends, the Noct that laughed; a different side that contrasted from his 'Royal-façade' like oil on water. He seemed like a person, real and whole, shy but modest, protective yet now doubt would have let her done as she pleased. She wished that he had been born, not as a prince, but some other guy, plain and simple, who she could have bumped into one ordinary day downtown.

What would have that been like? Elia decided that it didn't matter, not wanting to bear herself with crueler fantasies. Now was now. There wasn't any 'ifs' or 'buts'. There was only the truth. Noct was an heir to a throne, the next king. And where a king was, so was a queen, a position Elia knew that she could not have. What an unfortunate realization. Burying her head in her arms, she waited for the tightness of her throat to ease, and the tears to dry that blurred her room in a mess in her eyes. For a while, she sat there, wallowed in her own self-pity. Perhaps she would have stayed there, if she hadn't heard the blaring sound of a car horn. The sound itself was insignificant, but Elia stood up, and walked towards the windowsill. Holding back the curtain, she stared past the clear glass at the streets outside where cars were but small specks as they flew by at high speeds. Seeing the buildings, remembering how it felt and looked to gaze at the castle where she stood now, hurt. With a voice of its own, Elia heard something calling, a drawing pull through the daily noise of day in the city. She felt abruptly like a stranger in a stranger's house, even looking around the room as if she had no idea why she was here or clueless about where she was. The months spent in the room peeled away, and Elia looked at it with the same amount of surprise when she had first entered. Something folded, and white, caught her eye. Elia stared at it, the small white square that rested where her lunch had been. Instead of the fine dishes and platters, only that remained. Glancing around, she walked towards it, looming over it and willed herself to pick it up. The pack of paper was folded neatly into four sections. As Elia peeled each corner away, her breath caught in her throat. As if she had been burned, Elia gasped, dropping the note and stepped back from it breathing hard.

_Go back to the sewers where rats like you belong!_

It was written by a sloppy hand, scribbled as though in a rush or at least had no thought of being neat for her.

The door slammed against the wall. "There you are!" Gareth said hoarsely, lumbering forward. Elia felt her feet leave the ground and was placed back down when he stopped hugging her. "We lost you back there!" His genuine concern for her safety did nothing to ease the tightness in Elia's throat. She met him in the eye, staring at his scar and his smile that began to fade along with the glowing in his eyes. No doubt watching her with the same amount of scrutiny. "What's wrong?" Gareth asked. He placed his hand against her face, in a tender gesture. The calluses on his palm—battle scars—scraped against her cheek causing her to shiver. Elia avoided his eyes.

"Nothing." She whispered.

Gareth looked down at her in quiet puzzlement, but she couldn't urge herself to return it. As Felix tried to make amends to her for the what had happened, sparking Durante's reserved criticism about Felix's "supposed" planning, Elia turned back to the window to watch the people patrol up and down the sidewalks, a populated mass that made no person alone within distinguishable.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy-One

"Oi! Elia open up!" Gareth's heavy eyebrows drew down puzzled when he did not hear her snarky reply. He looked at Felix at his left, whose face shared the same perplexed emotion, then returned his attention on the door again. He knocked again—firmly—the door under his curled fist remained impassive. He stifled a groan. Must she test his patience? "Let's go Elia!" Again, no answer. "Is she asleep?" He directed at Durante, breaking away from his urge to knock aside the door with all the weight of his person. Durante shrugged clueless himself. Felix stepped forward to try.

It was morning, a half an hour after eight. Gareth wouldn't have been surprised to discover if Elia was still asleep. He had heard that most women enjoyed sleeping in late. Although it was but a rumor, he held it fast to his conscious as though the world had spoken the truth. His understanding on women in general didn't exceed past the daily gossip.

"El?" Felix asked knocking with the back of his knuckles. Silence. He tried again, "_Elli_…?"

The three men exchanged looks when there was no response behind the door. "Maybe she's sick?" offered Durante.

That could have been it, Gareth supposed. Elia did appear to be in some sort of funk the day before. She looked moody, and despite their usual acts of playing around, Elia's smile wouldn't last longer than usual. The thought of Elia pale and weary on her bed sweating bullets caused Gareth to jump forward to place his giant palm over the doorknob and twist it clockwise. To his surprise, it gave no resistance and swung open. It wasn't locked. But what was more startling then that was that there were no bright lights that signified a wakened body. Instead, the space inside was completely drenched in darkness giving the furniture an appearance as vague shapes. As they stepped in, they noticed that the curtains were drawn to prevent any shimmer of daylight in and forbade any outside watchers to get a glimpse. A sense of unease made visible on their faces as if it had been hanging in the air the whole time and despite the lack of light, all their eyes met before panic choked their smiles.

"Elia?" Durante shouted flicking on the lights.

The moment the room came alive with light, Gareth and Felix split into different directions, disrupting the silence as they hunted for any sign of her. Swinging open the door to the bathroom, Felix stepped in and searched for anything to prove that she was here. The counter was clean and bare, lacking of any accessories of the common hairbrush and toothbrush. He drew back the shower curtain only to discover it empty and dry since the day before. Gareth ran to the opposite side of the room towards Elia's bedroom and a feeling of dread washed over him as he placed his hand on the knob. He forced himself to pull it back and he stared into the gloom. The light coming from the doorway poured in white against the black.

"Oi El? Stop playing your games now, it's not funny."

The lights popped open as he flipped the switch and he gazed around squinting as his eyes fought the blinding brightness. When he stopped squinting, he stared. The covers were smooth and the pillows were in place, neither of them gave any sign of a sleeper; if it had one. Durante headed inside the kitchen first. He began to pulling at the cabinet doors one by one. Everything inside them was organized by an expert hand, every wine glass was polished clean and as he rummaged around, everything he had seen was unused. His chest tight, he walked out and stepped into the lounge trying to find a possible hint of her. His eyes moved from furniture to floor and to the electric fireplace switched off and as he glanced to the sofa, he found something that shouldn't have been there. Involuntarily he held his breath. Elia's sheathed longsword laid flat against the side of the couch, propped against it like a toy. He had never seen her without it—before the war that was. Durante hoped that it was just a mirage but it did not disappear in his hands like hallucinations do. It was firm and real and did not shy away.

"Her bathroom is clean." said Felix as he stumbled into the area. His lighthearted face was free of his smiles and cheery demeanor. Such a troubled look did not suit him, Durante thought. He could hear Felix's unhappiness in the silence as easily as though he had spoken aloud.

"So is her bedroom," clarified Gareth as he closed the door. "The covers are smooth; it doesn't look like she slept in it at all. Durante?"

"You're not going to like this." He warned.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing now." said Gareth matter-of-factly.

Durante turned. Then Gareth wished he had swallowed what he had just said. What he was seeing was worse…much worse that he thought. Felix's eyes grew wide with shock staring at the weapon in Durante's hands.

Felix touched the hilt mesmerized and asked after a very long moment of wonder, "Why is _this_ here?"

"Was she kidnapped?" snarled Gareth, his hands rolling into fists at his sides. His eyes darted about the room, searching for an opponent.

Durante shook his head. "No. There was no sign of forced entry."

"Maybe she just forgot it," said Felix. "She could be on her way back to get it right now."

"She just didn't leave it Felix," snapped Durante, irritated by such obliviousness that worsened his mood. "She didn't forget it. She abandoned it." The words were practically spitting out of his mouth and tasted just as vile. Gareth's attitude waned and became still and reserved. All his fight seemed to drain out of him at and left him pale and disoriented like a boxer who had taken too many blows.

"That can't be…" Felix stopped himself and shook his head, his eyes filled with stubborn denial. "Why would she leave?"

"How would I know?" said Durante. Felix cringed back, hurt by the venom and the wildness in Durante's words. He had never heard him speak like that to him before. Durante sighed, unhappily seeing what he had done. "I'm sorry, Felix. You know I didn't mean it." Felix nodded, mustering a small smile but his eyes were still forlorn.

All three of them simply stared at the longsword. Gareth took the sheathed weapon into his large hands. His eyes ran over it, before his knees gave out and collapsed back into the couch behind him. Very lightly, his head shook—as if to deny the foul thoughts that haunted his mind—and cradled the sword in his arms like a small child. Felix's tall body sagged in depression though a part of him remained impassive to believe that she was truly gone.

"But something's not right!" yelled Felix, stomping his foot and throwing his hands up and down like an impulsive child. "That doesn't explain why she left! Was it something we—I—had done?" He gestured his fingers out before him and pulled them close as if the answers he needed were hanging before him. But most answers were not so easy to find, so there was no change in Felix's desperation. "I'll find her!" Felix said. "I'll march right down into the city and search every crook and cranny—"

"Don't be stupid." said Durante and used his head to point towards the window and the lively city beyond the glass. "Do you know how many civilians are out there? There's not just Elia. There's hundreds…_thousands! _Look, Felix. I'm not saying that I'm giving up, calling it quits, or "folding the cards". You know I'd look, but I can't just ignore the ratio of finding one girl in such a populated place!"

It was when Durante had sank into a chair that he noticed something peculiar and out of place. It was a white shape, evened out and pressed lying beneath the sofa where Gareth was sitting. He stared at it, and stood up. He ignored the Felix when he questioned him as he crouched down. Gareth jumped out of the way. Then he did something they would never have expected him to do. He put his stomach against the floor—a man who loved to be organized—and reached under the sofa. _Paper? _It was. He felt it crinkle beneath his fingertips, and still in wonder about the discovery, Durante brought it out to the open where the others could see it.

Not even bothering to wipe the front of his suit first, he opened an edge, and unfolded it section by section until the very center was revealed. At first, nothing seemed to make sense. He simply stared at it, struck dumb and empty of all intelligence. When he finally made sense of the words, it felt as if he was drowning in ice water, and froze his bones. It wasn't because of the words; it was the final piece of the puzzle that made it all clear that explained the disappearance of a dear friend. His mouth might've opened, but he closed it when Gareth snatched it out of Durante's hands to see properly as if he wasn't sure he had seen what he did. Gareth's mood changed; his face turned purple with outrage and the cords of his neck bulged like a thick worm. Felix's temper wasn't better, his eyes were very sharp. _Childish. _Durante thought simply. His pursed expression became a frown of disapproval. He felt no need to lash out, or some sort of livid reaction. Though the words stung, the note itself was childish. He hadn't seen such a thing in all his life. He had heard about it once, but such information like that came out of elementary schools for children.

"So _that's _our missing link?"

"It would look like it." said Durante folding his arms over his chest. "Obviously, whoever wrote that message didn't like her much." Gareth handed it to Durante so he could tuck into a pocket inside his jacket.

"We should get going. Noct needs to hear about this." Gareth muttered.

"Are you sure?" said Felix, "He'll flip if he hears this."

"It's better than him being oblivious." Durante said. "I know that you want to protect him Felix, but Noctis _will _find out even if we don't tell him. Besides, when it comes to Elia…" He didn't have to continue because Gareth had slid a look at him.

"What?" asked Felix, "What about Elia?"

Gareth and Durante looked at him, surprised. "You don't know?" Durante said.

"Know about what?"

Gareth slapped his hand against his forehead. "Please tell me you're joking. Jeez, Felix, anyone with a half functioning brain cell could figure it out."

"Figure _what_ out?"

Durante and Gareth exchanged a look, ignoring Felix who stressed the importance of his unanswered question. Noct had changed even since Elia had come. He was less distant than he once was when he was with them, he smiled more, and his amused expressions became more and more frequent and became easy. And they all saw the gentle look in his eyes when he looked at her…

"Sorry Felix. It's not our secret to give."

Gareth placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and shook him roughly, "If you want a hint though: just keep your eyes open."

Felix stared after them as Durante and Gareth began to discuss what to do next. He squinted, his forehead creasing into heavy lines in confusion. "_What _kind of hint is _that_?" he demanded.

"Let it go, Felix!" said Durante, "We've got to get a move on!"

"But what does that mean?"


	72. Chapter 72

I apologize if they are any mistakes, it's 1:06 in the morning and I'm extremely tired, but I promised a friend of mine that I would update asap. He's really cranky that I haven't updated in a while, his (Lonewolf32) words: "_Anime: It's been too long since i've read your writing. Get inspired and update. Or i'll murder Noct. From five hundred yards out. He may have a shield, but i guarantee even he can't stand up to a fifty cal. sniper rifle bullet to the brain_." He's in the army (U.S. Marine), and I'm pretty sure he can handle a gun. So yeah, he made me finish up stringing the paragraphs together. (You're welcome buddy.) Chapter 73 is already done, I just want to give this story some time to stand out. So hurry up and read/review and you'll see Chapter 73 heading your way. Gah, I'm going to bed. Night everyone. And also, thank you all for being kind and patiant. This summer isn't as carefree as I once remember it to be like...

P.S. For the reviewer (Poizuu): You mentioned to me about: "_As for other characters such as Sera and Laus...I don't really see their purpose other than to be envious and be jealous of Elia and get in the way of her romance with Noctis. It would have been a lot more interesting if you'd given Sera a more diverse personality other than being a complete 'bitch' and not make Noctis' repulsed views of her so obvious_." Well, I was already ahead of ya. :) Thought I should let you know. Not trying to be defensive or sound like it but, I've already got plans for the two...

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two 

"Would you care to join Aequitas and I for a quick drink, boy?" asked Myles.

"It's tempting," said Noctis smiling, "but I'll have to pass." Noct looked up from his seat to see his old professor who was standing with both hands on the head of his cane, looking at him with an avid stare. Behind the old man, chairs scrapped against the floor as advisors put distance between them and the counter. From his position at the end of the table, Noct merely listened to the voices of men as they spoke to one another in pleasant tones. Laughter arouse from a couple of the counselors, light and merry, as they walked out of the room and into the halls, perhaps holding high expectations of the remaining hours until nightfall.

Myles glanced at Aequitas, who stood by waiting, then letting out a weary sigh. "Very well, suit yourself." He gave Noct an "It's your loss" look before turning around. Aequitas inclined his head to Noctis politely, and Noct curtly dipped his chin in return.

He watched the two old men go through the open doorway. Then after their footsteps lingered in the air, silence filled every crook and cranny of the room. Noct sighed at such peace at the absence of sound and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose and ran his hand over his forehead to toss his hair back from his eyes before it fell back in disarray. He felt as if he had aged fifty years in two hours. Out of his subconscious, like a tap on his shoulder, he realized that there were people closing in towards the door as if they were running closer. Noct grimaced at the thoughts of another social conversation, and didn't even bother to look up when the doors opened and closed and filled the gap of silence with their footsteps. Then he half smiled, recognizing their identities like a reflex. "Thank god you guys are here," Noct said, not looking at them right away, tracing imaginary patterns against the glass countertop, "If I am to be forced to endure another vague conversation about responsibilities or some other crisis, I'd rather kill myself then—"

"Noct, we've got a problem!"

But an alarm went off in Noct's brain that strangled the thoughts of a smile, even before Felix had said a word. Their minds pulsed with energy waves, thick and heavy as blood that leaves an open wound. Some feelings were intangible from the mess they were in, but there were others that detangled themselves and confused him when he realized what those feelings were. Noctis snapped his head up when he took everything in and looked straight at their faces, ignoring the sight of the their drawn, pinched faces but realizing that Elia was not standing with them. The space besides Gareth that was always preoccupied with her shape was empty. Perhaps Gareth knew what his intention was because before Noct could question, he stepped forward and slid something on the table that distracted Noct from what he was about to say. He lowered his eyes, deliberately as if a secret part of him already knew what it was before he saw it. Elia's sheathed weapon was exposed to his eyes like anything else he'd ever seen. He reached towards it but his fingers had barely brushed over the scabbard when memories of Elia's blood staining the blade and dark skies flashed across his eyes and sent his fingers recoiling as if he had been shocked by some invisible electric current instead. But it wasn't just the memories of war that pulled him back but sweeter recollections of Elia carrying her sword constantly at her side. His fingers moved towards the item again, but did not shy back as he had done before. The scabbard was firm beneath his touch: solid and real.

"Where's Elia?" he asked.

Noctis look up to see their faces for an explanation, instead he saw Felix aim a kick at the floor. Briefly, in a flash of brown, Felix glanced at him and shied his gaze away like a troublesome child who waited to be punished. Gareth scratched the bristles that grew along his jaw but kept his eyes off as if he was struck by the same sense of insecurity.

"We don't know, Noct." Durante said, bringing Noct's attention on him. Durante looked back unhappily, clearly distressed by the turn of events. "If Elia had anything, she didn't leave any sign of her behind. But luckily," Durante added, almost cheerfully, reaching into his jacket pocket. "We found this." He handed the folded slip for Noctis to take and as soon as the note left his hands, the gravity of the situation returned. "But that it wasn't from Elia, though."

Noct opened the note. As he read the words causing him to understand what they meant and what they caused made it hard to breathe. Along with the light-headed sensation rose a feeling of helplessness that he had hoped never to feel again. "Does Myles know?" he whispered. It great difficulty, Noct handed back the note, and resisted the urge to tear the paper into unreadable pieces.

"No. Or at least, I don't think so." Durante said.

"It's hard to tell with a man like him." muttered Gareth.

Noctis looked up at the angels carved out of obsidian. Their slender arms raised, their perfect fingers enclosed over the handle of polished mental that spread out and branched into a beautiful display to hold candles. The winged maidens towered over him on their pillars, in a display of elegance, their faces serene and polished with beauty. He stared at the walls, exquisitely carved and built without flaw. Everything around him was an example of what royalty should be surrounded by: glamour, riches, perfection, and power. But why did he feel as if he had nothing?

* * *

Myles was sitting on a cozy armchair when Noct had opened the door and walked in. His cane was propped up against the table besides him, at a reachable distance. Beneath his bushy, white eyebrows, Myles's gray eyes watched the anchorman on the television screen on the wall, gently smoking his pipe. If he knew that they were there, if he had heard his door open and heard their footsteps compress against the floor, he didn't say a word. Myles closed his eyes and opened his mouth releasing an oval of gray smoke. A sharp scent that stung their nostrils, even shortly after the smoke disappeared into the air.

Myles spoke, but he said it so strangely as if Myles couldn't decide who to address it to, that it took Noct a few seconds to realize that he was talking to him: "I see that those news reporters hounded you down with questions yesterday…"

Noct stared at him confused before his eyes riveted to the screen and understood. The anchorman's face was replaced with a video that was taped earlier yesterday. Cameras flashed, imprinting shadows against the walls for a brief second, and voices of men and women alike increased in magnitude. Despite the disorder, Noctis could see himself besides Sera, separated from the mass as the camera appeared to have some sort of trouble to get a close view of the crowned heirs. His face was indifferent to the multitude of camera lights and the number of bodies while Sera appeared flushed and excited. Noct clamped his jaw stonily crossing his arms over his chest. By the conversation, he realized that this was the later part of the reports. Gareth watched the screen unblinking and Durante observed mutely. Felix settled himself on one of the couches and watched the politics although his body language clearly made it evident that he didn't want to.

The screen zoomed towards Noctis on the podium and the reporter asked: "Your majesty, now that the war is over, what is going to happen to the buildings ruined by the enemy?"

Noct watched himself lean into the microphone; his eyes, he noted, however avoided the video camera's lens. His voice matched his façade; it lacked emotion and enthusiasm, or any type of interest as if the meeting bored him: "They are being reconstructed back to their usage."

Why did the reporter laugh? Noct wondered. Had she believed it to be a joke? As if he could joke about the damage Andreas and his men had done and the places they had made desolate? "Now, sire, the public has been waiting for this piece of information for years," she emphasized the last three words, "When will the wedding ceremony take place?"

_What?_Noctis realized he had his eyes closed. He didn't remember that question being answered. But before he wondered what he had said, he realized as Sera's head leaned closer to his that he hadn't said anything at all. The microphone adjusted from his lips to hers. "We plan to have it happen a few months from here." She said flashing the camera a brilliant smile that Noct wondered if she dazzled the cameraman in the process. The woman asked if she was excited about the event and Sera replied, "Of course. After being separated from him for so long, we can finally return to our normal lives and live the way we are meant to be."

And then that would be it, a 'happily-ever-after' like they told in those fairy tale books for children. The prince would finally marry his true love after years of searching, of doubt, and grief. But if that much could be true then what about an ending like that sent his heart plummeting into his stomach and left him deprived of the joy described in those tales? Perhaps it was the fact that he knew that there would never be such a thing as a 'happily-ever-after', at least…not in his life. To marry someone he had no sort of connection to couldn't live up to the expectations of an ending like that. Everyone was looking at him so intensely that Noct briefly wondered how much of his thoughts—or disappointment— his face had showed. But he kept staring at the screen ignoring them. He didn't want to see their pity. The video focused on the woman's face and as she discussed the 'juicy' information for the royal couple, then he saw it. He forgot his brooding thoughts, all the emotions and realizations. The moment happened so quickly that if it wasn't for the flashing camera lights, that he doubted that he would have seen it at all. It was a dark blur at the corner of the right screen—just behind the news reporter—and the anchorman's face suddenly returned, back at the studio.

"Rewind it." said Noctis. He glanced down at Myles who didn't touch his remote, too busy staring at his face with a look that questioned his sanity. "Do it!" he said.

The reporter's face froze mid-sentence, trapped in time, and his jaw unhinged and closed, swallowing back his words as the recording rewound back. Noct stared at the screen, watching images past by, ones he had already seen: "Stop." Myles pressed _play _and they were back at the conference. All of them gave quizzical looks at both the screen and at Noctis, confused by what they did not understand. Noct didn't see them, too busy watching the images flashing across the screen and when the anchorwoman's face returned, he said, "Pause." The screen stilled, the woman's eyes frozen on the camera, seemingly straight at them, with her jaw slacked open as she pronounced '_couple_'. Gareth and Durante stared with their mouths popped open. Felix jumped to his feet as if he was suddenly stung from behind, all of them seeing what Noct had seen, and realizing who the stranger was without a single thought.

"Elia." Myles breathed.

Her head was away from the camera, hiding whatever emotions she had felt as her body shifted to run off. Noctis stared at her frozen image, hurt by what she had seen and ashamed that she was there to witness it all. He speculated why he hadn't felt her presence back then. His eyes studied the background behind the reporter and counted the numbers of visible bodies he could see. Then he remembered the suffocation he experienced standing in that room. There were too many minds for him to get a proper check on, too many sparks he felt when his consciousness reached out to scan the room. The reporters and their entourage, their cameras flashing out bright lights that blinded him wherever he looked. But when his eyes returned to the frozen image of Elia, it was fact that she wasn't with them as she was yesterday, made it all the more harder to swallow. He fell back on his heels, and was only lucky that one of Myles' chairs were behind him.

Myles's mind in flared bright in some dark part of Noct's subconscious, demanding to be heard with an unspoken word. He touched his mind, lowering his mental barrier to let words and emotions flow through them. To his surprise, his advisor said nothing; let no feeling tie them together. Though the channels between their minds were linked, his end seemed to be empty of a conversation. Noct glanced at Myles, but the man didn't look at him, and rebuffed his gaze. Noct knew that Myles was waiting for him to say something first. But even as he gathered his emotions, Noct couldn't find the words to convey them. He pushed them through their link. Myles examined them thoroughly, but his face and thought hid his true intentions.

_So, what are you going to do about it? _As he said this, Myles let out a circle of smoke from his mouth and acted indifferent to hide their mental conversation from the others, who were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice otherwise. _Will you go after her?_

_What choice do I have? I can't just let her go like that. _

_Really? _Myles's thoughts turned sarcastic, _Despite the fact your fiancée just announced that you two are to be married months from now, you're willing to find Elia and bring her back? You know as well as I do that you are constantly distracted because of her. _

Noct perked an eyebrow, surprised by his words. Was this how Myles really was when it came to her? _And what's with you? _Noct asked. _Claiming you love Elia when you sound like you'd rather have her dead in a gutter somewhere. _Had his smiles, his laughter, and his tears, been a mask to hide his true feelings?

Myles's eyes flew open, and his body went quiet and motionless as stone. It was like he had heard something that he did not want to be said, but had been said out aloud in front of him. Slowly, he turned his head towards him where his wide eyes stared at Noct with horror, with astonishment, and softened with pain. _You had no right…_Myles's voice was a hushed whisper, _You had no right to say such a thing…_Then his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Noct felt his palms break into a cold sweat as Myles's teeth compressed on the stem of his pipe. It was like something inside of the old man had snapped. _Don't—you— _DARE_— accuse _ME_ of giving her up with open arms! _Even though the words were through their mental connection, Myles's presence seemed to take a physical shape where he loomed over him seven stories tall. This wasn't the same heated fury that Myles had inflicted upon him when he had ignored Elia and sought to think of her as an underclass civilian. It was a whole new level. It was a new name of anger, some sort of colossal passion that he never would have known Myles to possess. His voice was raw and hoarse, his emotions burning and lit aflame with his own thoughts lowered, but even as he whispered, Myles was still fierce and stung him with his words. _Don't you _dare_ think __that you're the only one who loves her. Perhaps your love is a different sort of love than mine, but I still love her and—by Etro—I _WILL _protect her if I am ever given a chance!_

Noctis stared at Myles as the professor leaned forward in his seat, pressing his hands against his eyes, his elbows on his knees: an imagery of grief in its physical form. _Myles…_But his teacher did not wait to hear the rest, did not want to hear his apology. Their line of connection snapped as easily as though a pair of scissors had cut a thin wire, and the separate ends returned to their individual identities. Myles pulled his face from his hands when Durante bent over him. He took the slip of paper held out, and read it privately to himself. With a deep sigh, he reached for his cane and pushed himself off his chair. "So…" Myles said, idly tapping the end of his remote against his beard, "Elia has left us for feeling unwanted." With ease, he stretched his arm out, straight at the television screen where with a click, the screen went black.

"Or else it was the form of a discrimination technique," said Durante. "_Where rats belong_." he recited in a clipped voice.

Myles nodded indistinctly but his eyes wandered as if his mind was elsewhere. "But…I'm confused about how she managed to leave the castle without being questioned. Guards patrol the corridors and the gates night and day, one of them must have seen her."

At that moment, Myles looked at Noct, but he didn't return it as he abruptly looked the door. He caught a vibe of someone who was moving quickly through the corridors outside. Though the action itself was common, Noct snuck a peak at the man's objection: Myles's room. After that part was clear, the door came alive with the sound of fists striking its surface. When Myles gave his consent to come in, the door opened to reveal one man of the castle security—Noct had met him once, it would explain why he looked awfully familiar. Closing the door behind him to prevent any sort of information to excess freely, the man rushed before Noct's chair and bowed deeply before his prince with uttermost vigor.

"Your Highness," said technician after straightening from his bow. "Two of the guards who were patrolling their daily routes were attacked sometime during the night."

"Dead?" inquired Noct, but if he had been trying to act concerned or blasé, his beating heart made it hard to. He wondered if he sounded eager instead.

"No sir, alive, but were knocked unconscious." He replied. He reached into his pocket to withdraw a disk and after Myles gave him permission, the technician slid the CD-ROM inside the drive and pressed a bottom on Myles's remote. After a few clicks, the screen became alive. At the bottom right part of the screen, the hour had been ten to midnight. The tape showed street lamps, along with two silhouettes that Noct presumed to be the guards who the man had said were attacked. At first, nothing seemed unusual. The two men stood there, at attention, occasionally glancing around as if they heard something odd. "I managed to zoom in the screen to see the culprit better." Then one of the guards shouted, his body angled at the bottom of the screen. A figure ran at him, ducking a blur of a blow, and slammed the heel of the foot against the side of his head. The body fell, but the fighter was already focused on the other remaining man and after a few exchanges, the assailant rendered the guard unconscious. To Noct's curiosity, the shadowed figure moved their bodies out of the street and propped them against the wall. Then the stranger looked up at the screen. Noct stared, although he already knew who it was by how she fought. Elia's eyes were focused and straight as she peered into the camera lens, but then her eyes darted off—_she didn't know that it was there, _Noct realized as it showed her glancing about before running off and out of the screen's range. The technician paused the video.

"What gate were they at?" Noctis asked.

"Sir?" asked the man taken aback, but Noct glowered which cut short his curiosity. "The south gate, your majesty."

"That'll be all." said Noct.

"But keep this between us," said Myles, addressing the technician seriously. "I don't want anyone to get word of this…_attack._ Lose it, destroy it, do whatever it takes to make sure that it's never found in the wrong hands. Do you understand?"

The man inclined his head, securing the disk inside his coat pocket, "Yes. Of course sir."

"That's an order." Noct affirmed fixing him in an unshakeable stare.

The man colored, bowing his head, and quickly hurried off. "They were the only ones that were an obstacle between her and the city," said Durante after the door closed.

"But why did she attack them?" asked Felix confused, "Couldn't see just ask to get through?"

"The castle guard is less…_tolerant_of people leaving at such a late curfew." replied Noct, drumming his fingers on the armrest, "It's found suspicious in their eyes and if someone wishes to leave the service of the castle, then I must tell them beforehand."

"When was that made up?"

"Nearly a year ago," Noctis half smiled, "It was brought up in one of our meetings."

"It looks like Elia didn't know that." said Gareth.

Noct stared at the TV screen, rewinding the imagery he had just seen in his mind as the others began talking amongst themselves. Why had she gone through the south gate? Was that the place where she was most in tune with? Had she grown up there and was setting her sights on returning to the comfort zone she knew while growing up? Noct sighed. There were too many questions and none of them had answers.

He glanced at his friends, all too deep in their banter to notice:"I'm going to find her." Flat silence immediately followed suit. Simultaneously they all looked at him with wide eyes as if Noct had preformed something remarkable; Myles cocked an eyebrow but said nothing which surprised him. Looking for one person in a city like Tenebrae was unheard of. There were districts that set others apart, different underground subways, public busing, and hundreds of thousands of people that thrived. It was a foolish claim.

"I'm coming too." said Felix, raising his hand high, wild with energy, "There's no way I'm sticking around when I know that I could be doing something else."

Gareth looked up at their blond haired friend, appearing almost startled by his unexpected confession. He closed his eyes, cracking a twisted grin as something he saw in his thoughts made him smile, and stood up grinning, "Is this some sort of petition?" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, whatever it is, count me in. I care about Elia too. Besides, how could I stay back? I can't let you guys hog _all_ the fun. It's a little game of hide-and-seek, that's all."

"You forget that she grew up in the city." said Durante, adding a scowl towards Gareth's brash behavior. He gestured a hand towards the window and allowed his other hand to settle on his hip. "If she doesn't want to be found, she'll do her best. There are plenty of places to hide in, some we may not even know." He looked at Noct and fixed his glasses squarely up against the bridge of his nose, "I'll get the car ready to roll. I'm not going to let one of these idiots drive behind the wheel. I know the roads well enough and don't bother to argue Noct, we're only wasting time."

Noctis sighed, before grinning helplessly knowing that it would be impossible to not let them tag along, "As if I could say no?"

Durante nodded as if his reply was too be anticipated and walked off with Felix tailing behind his heels. Gareth waited at the door, his eyes bright with entertainment. Noct craned his neck back at Myles when he walked towards the window. "Myles?" Myles's head perked as if aroused from deep thought and his back straightened to watch him out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you coming?"

Myles turned his head slightly more for Noctis to see his face. The corners of his lips curled as he smiled but he shook his head, his fingers toying thoughtlessly through his beard. "Go ahead boy, I'll stay behind. I...I have some things to think through." Noct inclined his head an inch. He stepped back and just as he joined Gareth at the door, Myles called out abruptly: "Noct?"

Gareth clamped his jaw glowering, impatient to get to their search. He poked his head out the doorway and gestured with his large hands to clearly state: _Let's go! _He scowled when Noct ignored him. "Yes Myles?"

"I'm counting on you to find her. Find her, and bring her back."

"I will." said Noct. He projected his thoughts towards him, _I'm sorry…_, he said, _about before…I had no right to say something like that. _But Myles didn't answer his mental apology. Noct stared at his back, and sighed disappointed before turning around. Then it was like someone had physically placed a hand on his shoulder, Noct planted is feet as Myles's thoughts hesitated. Then Myles's mentally shrugged away the thoughts of finishing what he started. The hand seemed to lift off his conscious and their brief bond ended.

Noct watched after Myles, curious what he was about to say, but Gareth interrupted him, "Save the chit-chat. We've got to get moving." He poked his head out to look about the corridors as if he was afraid to get seen.

"What's the hurry?" he asked Gareth, matching his stride as the burly man was practically jogging down the halls. "You know Durante won't even consider leaving us behind."

"It's not Durante I'm concerned about." Gareth muttered, glancing behind him before facing forward and taking quicker, longer steps. He looked as if was about to say something else but Noct's awareness on Gareth thinned as he perceived a new conscious entirely, one that that flared out like a light that soon _too _bright in his dark world, one he knew, and identified. Noctis stopped just as he saw her turn the corner and stopped right in their path, he threw his arm out in front of Gareth who almost fell forward. His face exploded into shock.

"And _where _are you going?" Sera asked placing her hands on her hips with an unpleasant scowl. "Did you not hear me?" repeated Sera, perking a thin eyebrow when Noct didn't answer. "_Where_ are you going?"

"Nowhere." said Gareth for him. "We were just going to our rooms."

Noct kept his lips firm. At the corner of his eye, he caught Gareth fighting the urge to swallow. That explained Gareth's hurry. He didn't want Sera to interfere with their plans, didn't want her to question their whereabouts which would acquire more time. Noct's eyes slid back on Sera observing her rosy cheeks. Noctis tilted his head, suddenly drawn with curiosity. He had never known Sera to question him as she was doing now. She accepted his answers without question, but now she was forceful, even to the extent of being careless as she kept blurting out her questions as if she couldn't wait for them to be spoken—or answered. She appeared physically to the extent of having an intention to pry his mouth open with a crowbar.

"You've never questioned about where I've gone before." said Noct, uncertain whether he was stating it as a fact or questioning it. But he could tell already that she knew where he was going even without him saying anything. He guessed that she had a run in with the technician, and although it was an order, Noct knew from the start that the technician viewed the royal pair in very high standards. He was obedient…to a fault. _I should have destroyed it when I had the chance. _But it was too late, the damaged was done. Sera's mouth fell open by his remark as if he had openly insulted her. She sputtered but if she was trying to say something in response for her defense, they were choked by her own empowering emotions. Watching a cherry red dot splotch on her cheeks and infuse them with blood, Noct understood her intentions. "It's because of Elia, isn't it?"

At the mention of her name, Sera went rigid. "You think it's because of her?" She said. "How…_how _could you accuse me of caring for you because of her? That's preposterous, it's…"

"She frightens you, doesn't she, Sera?"

"_Scare me_?" She said. Her voice rose, higher, shriller, and she straightened herself as if she grew confident with every inch she gained. If she was trying to tower over him, it was amusing, considering that she was shorter than him by several inches. "I've loved you before she even stepped foot in this castle!" Sera said, "And you…you just _befriend _her and you don't even question how _I _feel. Ever since she came, you've been spending more time with her than you have with me. We're _engaged _Noctis; betrothed ever since we were _kids_. Or have you forgotten about it, about us?"

"Have I forgotten?" repeated Noct almost as if he couldn't believe what had just heard. He didn't know whether his lips curled out of spite towards the thought and laughed just to be cruel. "Every day of my life, I have remembered. Even when you had been pronounced '_dead_', I still remembered. And _now_, you dare ask me if I have forgotten? As I could forget the promise our families made, the _duty_ that makes me to strive forward in hopes of a better future, and the reason that makes me have to sacrifice things I didn't want to? With every beat of my heart and every breath I take, I will always remember. So don't you even think to accuse me of _forgetting_, you are in no position to say such." He brought his head quickly towards Gareth's direction. "Let's go." But Gareth merely stood there and appeared unresponsive as he stared back at Noct. It was like he was witnessing a miracle, or afraid what would happen if he moved. The anger that fueled him guttered and left him dry. With a sigh, Noctis turned around to see Sera. Even though her questions were meddlesome to an annoying extent, she did not deserve his temper, or his cruelty. She was worried about him after all, worried about their marriage. Sera's face was white, tears rising in her eyes but she did not blink and only stared back at him as if she was afraid the tears would fall if she did. Her misery couldn't be contained by sheer force. "Sera," he said gently and he made a motion to put his hands on her shoulders, but stopped himself and let them fall back to his side, "If you're afraid about losing me, don't be. But don't ask me to forget about Elia because I can't. She is a dear friend to me and I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"Do you love me, Noctis?"

He stared at her as if she had grown another head besides her own, then down at his hands that were wide and open for him to see the creases of his gloves as they curled and relaxed. "I believe that love…"

"I did not ask if you believe what love is according to people." Sera said quietly but she smiled as if she appreciated his mistake. Perhaps it made him look less distant to her; something that made him more human, more real than the title of royalty they shared. She slipped her hand beneath his, and laid the other over his, "I asked if you loved me." Her baby blue eyes looked up at him, searching.

He refused to meet her gaze; only at their hands. Despite the fact they were linked together, it could not warm him. They felt strange together, mismatched like a piece of a puzzle that didn't fit well with the other. His hand was larger than hers, with long fingers as hers was delicate like a dancer, with slender fingers that were flawless without scars. "I once did." He admitted.

Her face was full of pain; he knew it without even looking at her. It seemed to manifest in the air, and hardened like stone. "And now?" Sera whispered. But somehow, he knew that she knew the answer already before he answered.

"No." When there was but only silence from her end, he sighed, "When we were young, Sera, I loved you like no other. I tickled you, and teased you, because I found your laugh so enthralling, and even when you were angry, I couldn't help but to laugh because you amused me. Do you remember when I gave you flowers?" Sera stared at him like her thoughts were wiped clear to leave her hollow, then after a long moment, she nodded. "I knew even back then that flowers would wilt away in a week's time, but despite their short life, they gave you so much joy that when you were happy, you smiled which made me what to please you whenever I could so I could stare at that smile forever. But, when you vanished from the face of the earth, I was more than crushed, Sera. I hated the fact that I woke up each morning, because I knew you weren't there to see the sunrise as I did, and that whenever I dreamed, you were in them and would disappear whenever I opened my eyes. I even…" Noct stopped himself, not wanting to tread in the dark memories. "But what I'm trying to say is: I have been so used to your absence, that when you returned, I forgot how to show love like I remember giving. I'm…trying still to figure out how. I may not love you, but I will marry you out of the duty that first bound us together."

"Then let me help you Noctis," begged Sera, squeezing his hands, "I'll tell you what I love, what I hate; I'll tell you everything…_anything, _if it'll make you fall in love with me again."

"I…I don't know…"

"Can you at least try? We've got at least two months to prepare, surely that's enough time?"

_But that's the problem,_Noct thought when her eyes turned hopeful on his, _I don't know if I can love you the way you want me to. _But as he thought about it, looking at Sera, he knew that she was nothing but a stranger to him now. A stranger who he was supposed to marry, a stranger who constantly said, "I love you." Over and over. To him, the words coming from her meant nothing, but for Sera it meant everything. He sighed, looking away, "I'll try."

Sera smiled, a true smile, one without bitterness. It was perhaps the happiest smile that had ever graced her face. His eyes had been staring at the floor when he spotted her move. The thoughts of reconciling the love lost between them receded with sharp recoil that was like an elastic band springing back. He went numb, even as Sera's lips pressed up on his lips and her hands were on his shoulders and moving down his arm where her fingers little by little began to tighten against his skin—he went numb like he was drenched in ice water from head to toe. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, something worse than the hopeless longing for someone he could never have. It was something else: a sudden jolt of horror, as if he took a confident step forward, and suddenly plunged into a black abyss. He untangled himself from her and jerked back from Sera.

"Noctis?" Her eyes were unfocused, her cheeks flushed with bright color. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice sounded thin to his own ears. "Nothing—it's just, we shouldn't have—I—"

"Did we go too fast? We can take it slower—" She reached for his arm, and before he could stop himself, he flinched away. Sera looked stricken.

"I've got to go." Noctis said, he didn't even remain where he was to know what her reply would be, or what her face looked like when she was watching him walk away. As he approached Gareth—who he had forgotten was there to witness what had just happened—and placed his palm on his arm as if to pull him back. Their surroundings seemed to crack like glass and dissolve into sand, almost _melting _and pulling them into a space where nothing held any shape. Gareth made an involuntary noise in the back of his throat. As swiftly as the scenery changed, shapes returned and a hazy film coated their surroundings until sharpening into reality and the illusion broke apart. Black marble coated the floor, gleaming brightly from the electric lights on the ceiling.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Gareth placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look worse than ok?" asked Noct.

"Compared to what I've seen, you look like a hit-and-run victim. But when Sera was— well—kissing you, you went tense as a wire all of a sudden. You looked freaked out. What happened back there?"

"Sera was afraid that she was losing me since I spent more time with Elia than her." Noct muttered, kneading the back of his neck with his thumb to ease the knot.

Gareth shook his head, "No, I wasn't referring to _that_. I was asking about—"

"Guys!" Noctis and Gareth glanced at Felix, who waved for them to come in. Durante honked the horn with the bottom of his palm impatiently before rolling up the tinted window. The luxury car, sleek in the limited lights and black as polished onyx, somehow resembled a panther ready for the hunt.

"What took you?" demanded Durante when Noctis slid in against the dark leather seats. He had an arm bent on the back of his seat to twist his body to see him fully. Felix turned back, on the left of Durante, also curious.

"We had a run-in with the princess." said Gareth scooting in. His back twisted as he reached for the door hand then slammed the car door after him to seclude them inside the vehicle.

Both of the men in the front blanched. The atmosphere inside the vehicle became too uncomfortable to utter a single word. Durante turned around in his chair to face the front and pressed a button at his left side; the engine came alive. "Oh boy…" said Felix rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't seem to decide where he should be looking, which gave him a rather shifty-eyed appearance.

"Well, how did that go?" asked Durante bluntly.

"Guys," Noct said, "I'd rather focus on finding Elia right now. We can discuss all this stuff later."

Durante nodded, placing both hands the steering wheel. Noct looked out the window, drumming his fingers against the armrest. As the car was put out of 'Park' and into 'Drive' and slowly began to roll forward as Durante's foot eased off the break, Noct's finger ran up the glass window and touched his mouth, burning and itching towards a kiss that acted like poison. With a giant mental shove, he pushed all his thoughts of Sera out of his mind. He had to focus on finding Elia. But, even if they had grouped together, was it possible that they could they find Elia; a needle in a haystack? His blue eyes stared outside his window, watching the garage slowly pass and then he found the answer to his question.


	73. Chapter 73

Hey folks! I'm going to be gone for a week, so I thought I'd update before I leave tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it. :) Can't wait to hear what you have to say.

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three

It was a miracle—a lucky chance—that she had managed to escape. That was the only thought wheeling around in Elia's head, repeating itself like a broken record. She sighed, propping her left elbow up and placed her cheek against her empty palm. As Elia sipped the sweet taste, she felt eyes on her then. She sharply glanced towards the source a few tables away where she caught the man off guard by the defensive scowl plastered all over her face. He wisely turned his head and focused back on the newspaper. Elia snorted and placed the fine china down besides the plate that had a few crumbs: remains of her luncheon. There were other men like him who caught a glimpse of her. Whatever their thoughts were, whether about her face or her clothing, their eyes never lingered as she glared them away. If Gareth—the giant, the reliable, the 'bodyguard', the 'don't mess with me' type—was with her, none of the men would have dared to even look her way.

The urge to suddenly burst out crying broke her out of her blank façade, her composure twisted in pain. _Stupid! Stupid! _She told herself, mentally degrading herself for her thoughtlessness. _Don't think of the past…stop doing that! _But as wise as her conscious was, Elia couldn't hold back the yearning to remember. Recalling the sweet memories was hard, but knowing that she was the one who had left them was harsher than any punishment she could imagine. Elia _tsked_ shaking her head to override the gloomy thoughts. Now wasn't the time to feel like that. There should be no guilt, or remorse for anything! She had a reasonable explanation for doing what she did. It was for the better. Besides it only seemed fitting. What sort of possible use could come out of her now that the war was over? It had been over for at least two months. They had no reason to keep her there. She merely saved them the trouble of wasting air to say words that would send her packing. Elia nodded, stirring her tea, finding her reasons very acceptable. They sounded fair, and she had done it for their sake and not just her own. She was being completely selfless. But she couldn't swallow back the pressure rising around her throat. Elia sipped down the tea, but the pressure that curled her windpipes didn't release. Elia sighed and returned the fine china back on the small plate. The heat in her stomach didn't soothe the tension in her muscles.

"Are you ready for the bill?"

Elia gasped, jerking her hand to the side and backhanded the teacup. The shrill of top quality porcelain smashing and exploding into pieces broke Elia out of her thoughts and riveted her eyes down to the ground. At the sight of a puddle of liquid, surrounded by glossy fragments, Elia looked straight at the waiter's face. She stood up quickly on her feet horrified, "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry…I…I was …" She swallowed the lump in her throat, petrified. She was aware of people watching her, and her cheeks flushed bright with embarrassment. "I'll pay for the damages."

The waitress smiled, "It's quite alright. We have a shipment of this brand coming by in a few hours, so please, do not burden yourself with the thought. I'll have someone come clean it up right away." She turned her head as a waiter promptly strode by and after exchanging a few quick words, the man hurried off to find something to clean the mess. The waitress returned her eyes back on Elia, her smile fixed on her face, "Are you ready for your bill now?"

"…Yes. Uh…I'm ready." Elia took the bill when she held it out and paid the sum and allowed the woman to pluck it out of her stretched hand as if it was a sweet delicacy. "No change." Elia said, sliding out of her seat and placing a decent tip for her on the table.

"Well, thank you for coming. Have a wonderful evening!"

Elia smiled though the woman's words couldn't be any more cliché, or the fact that she felt guilty about what had just happened. But Elia thanked her in return and promptly strode out of the doors of the café where she took in the nostalgic sight of the city. Before her, traffic progressed on about their daily routine, driving by. The streets of the city were alive with people, voices, and impatient hands against vehicle horns. No hint of worry crawled its way into Elia conscious. She was a stranger now; there was no way she stood out. _Perhaps that's not entirely true_, Elia thought as she considered her outfit she had gotten from Regina. It stood out by its glamour…but, Elia was confident that it wouldn't attract that much attention.

Elia looked up at a heavy growl that shook and vibrated the air at her head and down through her toes. Heavy clouds rolled over her head, and swept across the sky. A man besides her scowled at the sight, and began strutting off. Elia watched him go then back at the gathering clouds. So many memories relating to the scenery, traveled through her mind like a one way road. Many of the recollections were from the war, but there were a few that were pleasant: the warm feeling of being held by her mom during the storm so she would be frightened. Elia shook the thoughts out not wanting to dwell in the past, and continued walking at her own pace as a few number of people brushed by in their own impatience. She listened to the sounds of voices lost in conversation and the vitality of the city roads. Elia eyeing the windows with interest as they displayed things she couldn't remember ever seeing. _So much has changed_, Elia thought. There was too much to take in. She felt like a tourist who looked at the world with fresh eyes. But she shouldn't be feeling like that! Elia admonished herself. She had been living here all her life! Why should it look so different when in reality it was the same place she had always thrived in? But still, the thoughts did not stop Elia from pressing her hands to the windows, like an eager kid, marveling at the stores. Her eyes darted about, eyeing the price tags, and the items laid out for display. She couldn't remember the last time she had done something like this since…_since_…

"_Elia._"

She froze, and her eyes quickly followed the voice towards its speaker. It didn't sound like a man. To her surprise, a woman stood not so far away from here, a shopping bag, no more or less, in her hand, staring at her. Elia stepped away from the glass as if she had done something wrong. She glanced around her, wondering if she had mistaken her for someone else. But no one else around her stopped to listen, no ear perked at her direction to eavesdrop. Elia slowly drew her eyes back on the woman as if enchanted by her presence. How did this woman know her name? Did she know her? The woman was dressed as if expecting rain, a raincoat, boots, her hair tied back in a messy arrangement. Elia tried to get a look of the stranger's face clearly to see any sort of recognition, but as she tried, it was suddenly hard to see her as if she was trying to stare straight into the sun itself. She couldn't help but only to blink.

Then, Elia spotted someone in front of her, as if she had materialized from thin air. The girl paid no attention to her, appearing no less than ten years old, with her eyes fixed on the glass in front of her with fascination as Elia had done a few seconds earlier. Her hair, black as soot, was down and wild—Elia had a feeling that the girl's hair had been brushed several dozen times to no success of keeping tame—that fell over her ears and framed her face. There was something about the small child that captivated her. She couldn't decide if it was about the plastic purple rain boots on her feet, or the rainbow dotted raincoat that had its hood drawn down. Or else it was something inside the girl that pulled Elia in like a current, something that made her familiar, as if she had seen her face before. Then something inside her mind clicked. Like a key sliding into the perfect lock. She _knew _that multicolored raincoat, _and _the purple boots. She had grown out of those boots when she turned ten, along with that rain coat. Elia fixed her gaze on the lady. Her heart began to beat hard inside her chest as she held her breath.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"_Elia._" The woman said; Elia managed to spot a smile. It was the same familiar smile she had always known, always loved. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to go home. Your father should be on his way back by now."

Elia almost took a step forward, her heart open to embrace the woman's words and hold them close. But at the same time, she wanted to just stay where she was and cry because she knew that she wasn't real. She was there when she had died. The girl—her eight year old self—turned away from the window, then looked back at the window. Not even as the girl took her first step, Elia reached out towards her and stretched out her hands at the back of her head when her hair flew from her shoulders as she scurried back her mother. Elia wasn't surprised she felt nothing, that her fingers grasped air, even though the image looked real. Tear fought up her eyes, watching the little vision of herself reach for her mom's hand—a memory of the past—and smiled when their fingers enclosed together. Elia closed her eyes, and let the darkness settle in efforts to lessen the pain in her heart. When her eyes opened, she shouldn't have felt disappointment when the memories where nowhere in sight. They were hallucinations in her eyes, in her mind, and teased her of the past that could never be obtained and relived.

_Stupid, _she told herself, smiling faintly as she felt wet streaks at the corners of her eyes flicked up to the spot where they had been however, oblivious to the crowd that passed her silently like all the noise around her had turned down.

Somebody screamed.

The hairs on her arms prickled stiff. The serene air broke by the cry. At such a surprising sound, Elia tensed and groped at her side to swing her sword out to deflect an attack. After the rush of adrenaline passed, so did the echoes of the past. There weren't any enemy fighters hoping to breech the inside, nor was there a weapon for her to hold onto. Elia touched her hip and looked down at the vacant space. _Oh…that's right…_She had gotten rid of it. She could get looks if she was carrying a longsword now. Already too many seemed unmarred by the hand of war, it was as if they had simply shook their heads, denied the reality of its existence, and claimed it to be a nightmare. She vainly wished she could deny it as simply as they had. The memories of the dark past had faded to time, but the feelings were pulsing and alive.

Her eyes flicked around the perimeter however, suddenly wondering if she had imagined the cut off cry though she knew she had felt its icy chill. Someone pushed past her, bumping into her shoulder, and kept sprinting behind her. Elia's eyes followed his retreating form as he joined a group of people standing at the corner of the block, huddled together, where arm were pointing towards the sky as if there was an omen amongst the dark clouds. As she eyed the murky sky, the streets and the buildings, a sudden breeze wafted past her face which brought the scent of a smoke that burned her throat and caused her eyes to prick. Elia spotted where it had came from and her mouth fell open in horror. What she had mistaken to be part of the clouds was actually heavy rolls of thick smoke that lifted into the air. That's what the people were pointing at. After a few steps forward, Elia suddenly lurched forward and began running towards the source. She turned left, crossing the traffic that stopped at a miraculously red light, and whirled around the corner as the scent of something sharp burning increased. It was only a glimpse. But somehow it felt like more than that, as if she had been staring at it forever. Her feet instantly planted, and she almost fell forward as soon as her body petrified, stiff as a plank. Across the block, what looked like a ten story building, the bottom below had gone aflame and was slowing creeping up towards the higher levels. The open windows at the top of the apartment let out heavy drafts of smoke: _the smoke she had seen earlier_. Elia stared terrified at the scene in front of her watching another plume of flame lick at the air.

Very quickly, she took in the rest of the sight before her. A mass of people stood at a distance watching the scene unravel before them but did nothing to offer assistance as if their shoes had melted into the concrete from the blaze. Sparse shadows confirmed more civilians running to the scene. The hot light radiating from the intense fires reflected off their eyes and cast their shadows long behind them. Before she was aware of it herself, she was running towards it. Elia pondered her thoughtlessness and asked herself why she was moving toward the flaming building. But as she nestled her way into the crowd, some exclaiming surprise as she pushed her way through, she knew that it was her instinct that led her. It was impossible to even consider that she could stand by to watch innocent people get burned alive. The crowd thickened and she felt caged in a closed space making it hard to breathe then with the sweat of the heat rolling off their bodies. Despite the mass, she continued to force her way through to make out a visible path, and ignoring the colorful curses or horrible words that they shouted when she shoved them. Finally, with a firm push, Elia stumbled out of the giant crowd and stared at the building that seemed to have gotten twice as taller now that she was closer. The heat that she felt before was nothing compared to the inferno that threatened to burn off her cheeks. To her relief, she saw shapes of people, both women and men alike running into the fire of the lower level and returning with huddled shapes that coughed in the cold air and other darkened shape go back into the building in search of more survivors. At the entrance, Elia caught sight of a man emerging from the fire carrying another male. She could see the outline of their figures: one strong and tall and as the other was smaller and was badly limping. Elia ran to them and without a word, she put his arm around her neck and helped walk the injured man to a safer distance. He smelled of smoke and it burned her eyes.

When they reached to a far enough distance, safe from the heat, they placed the elderly man down then and she asked the volunteer, "Are there more people inside?" Elia asked.

"I'm not sure." He shouted, holding an arm to shield his eyes from the fire's intense heat as it let out a hot burst of energy. "We got out as many people as we could but I can't be too confident about the residents on the higher levels. There's no way anyone could have survived up there for that long. If the fire doesn't get you first, the thick smoke will!"

Elia glanced around her, watching the people who had risked their lives to save the other people shout for medical aid and ask for people to take out a phone to call for the Fire Department for back up. A woman in front the crowd clasped her hands in prayer, as if begging for the Goddess Etro for her mercy to deliver rain so the flame could be washed away. Many civilians were still near the apartment with buckets of full water, trying to take out part of the flame, though it took common sense to realize it would take more water than that to dose it out. Her eyes ran up the building eyeing the higher levels as the man besides her ran to help more of the huddling shapes of bodies appearing out of the smoke filled doors. Then despite the sharp crackling of fire and the creaking off collapsing architecture, the gasps of the watching crowd as a spark of flame cracked like a fresh whip, she heard a voice calling from deep within the building. Elia's eyes snapped to the floors at the top of the building, the part where the man said that nobody could have survived. He was wrong. Someone _was_ up there.

"Hey! Someone's up there!" Elia shouted. She looked around panicked when no one appeared to have heard her. But oddly, no one seemed to hear the voice besides her.

Quick as a heartbeat, she grabbed a spare bucket filled to the brim with freezing water and trudged towards the side of the apartment trying to keep distance from the fire's reach. At the building's left side, she saw a fire escape, every part of its metal staircase gleaming bright, reflecting the firelight. As Elia held the bucket, searching the flames to identify the location of the shout for help, a flicker at a window from the seventh floor caught her eye. Elia craned her neck back further to see. A woman stood near the window, her small form from Elia's perspective, trying to evade the consuming flames. But it wasn't the woman alone that caught her attention; it was the small bundle she held out to avoid the smoke that was pure white against the charcoal gray.

The woman's face flashed down to hers, of course Elia could not see her eyes or her face clearly, but the fear was evident through body gesture. Over the overwhelming heat of the fire, the woman's scream reached her and somehow chilled her to the bone. The sound of crashing brick and collapsing steel was enough for Elia to spring back. From the peak of the apartment, the top of the fire escape was stricken by falling rock and it fell to the ground destroying the path to the stairs, the very place she had been standing. Elia stared at the mess in front of her and she spat at her luck.

Elia fixed her head back up high to the woman and cupped her mouth shouting the words: "Wait right there!" The heat that parched her throat made it hard to yell, "I'll be right there!"

Not even sure if she had been heard, Elia surveyed the area trying to find a proper step for her to take off. She spotted a metal bar, perhaps a remnant of what was now crushed beneath brick and metal. Staring at it, it seemed to beckon her as a lifting point and appeared to glow as if it was surrounded by a halo of light. Either that or it was the burning inferno that probably was the best choice. Elia took a couple steps back, placing the bucket down on the ground and away from the burning building and its heat. She looked at the rode, inhaled, exhaled, and with a lunge forward, Elia sprinted towards the pole. Her feet found places on the rubble to leap from and for a moment she felt as if she was flying before her fingers curled around the metal rod in an effort to propel herself upward. Abruptly, a horrible jolt sent an explosive tremor through her arms that shook her to her core. The palms of her hands became very hot and scalded her skin as if she had seized a bolt of raw lightning from a fierce storm. She let go but there was wasn't enough time for her to scream.

Elia landed harshly against the ground and for a moment she could only lay there, paralyzed and stunned from the pain. Her shoulder felt tender as it rubbed against the hard pavement as she pushed herself up to move. The skin at her knees tore like wet paper and she knew that they were bleeding before she saw the damage herself. Ignoring the stings, Elia focused on the marks on the palms of her hands. Her hands shook as she studied them. A red, thick line, a perfect imprint of the rod she had grasped was marked upon her skin. The fire that licked her palms made her let out a short gasp and they burned evermore so as she pressed them against the cold cement trying to numb them. She looked back at the woman near the window, who was watching her. Elia thought fast.

Glancing back, Elia found herself eyeing the bucket, and with a rush of hope, she staggered to one foot but only was forced bend back down feeling more cuts on her body tear. She moved closer to the pail and shoved her hands inside of it. It was like she had plunged her hands into arctic waters. Pain from the sudden chill of ice shot up her arms but she only sighed that the feeling was other than heat. Her fingers dripping as she pulled back, Elia grasped the end of her shirt, the only part that wasn't dirty, and with effort, she tore of a suitable amount that wouldn't be too revealing. She had no qualms of Regina's fury if she was there to witness her ripping apart her fashion statement. After soaking the bandages in water, she wrapped them around the palms of her hands and moistened them again. Making sure that retained enough water; Elia glanced up at the woman and at the guile rod. Taking a step back, she eyed the rod as she had done before and leapt seizing the chance. Her hand went around the metal bar and she heard the faint hiss of steam when water pressed against fire. But then it was gone, fleeting as a thought, as she went around and up. The landing of the fire escape shook as she settled but she steadied herself on the metal platform and ran. Metal clanked beneath her feet and steam hissed when her bandaged hand reached for the edge when her body lost balance. Warm air blew in and out of her lungs; not cold. As she rounded a corner and up the steps, something gray and fast came whirling at her but she was too slow to stop or else it was coming at her way too fast. A blast of smoke escaped a burning window and engulfed her. She coughed and fought to regain fresh air but the smoke engorged itself in her lungs making the world spin. The bandages around her hands gave out steam as she bent down, choking. The man hadn't lied about the smoke. At last the heavy air gave free and trailed up into the sky; Elia inhaled fresh—if not hot—air to cleanse her body free.

When she made sure that she was alright, Elia pushed herself up from the metal platform. Tears filmed her eyes as she ran but the heat of the inferno quickly got rid of them for they dissolved all too quickly. Elia ran her tongue over her parched lips and checked her bandages briefly as she maneuvered her way up the staircases. If it wasn't for the thought of the woman being up there, Elia would have stopped in amazement, in surprise. It was a given that her skirt was black to begin with, but it was darker than before, perhaps a heavy shade of gray, and smelled of burnt iron.

Her eyes flicked upwards to the woman who was edging closer to the windowsill, perhaps being hopeful for the first time. Now that the distance between them had lessened, Elia saw the bundle of white up close. But what she expected to be a bundle wasn't just a bundle at all, it was a _baby. _A baby wrapped around in white that there were two lives in danger instead of just one, Elia took another step and then immediately wished she hadn't. Beneath her feet, the platform screeched and snaked uneasiness within her. It made a noise that resembled of something on the verge of giving out. A great tremor shook through the escape and with an ear piercing creak Elia felt the floor tilt to one side as if it was leaning away from the building. She stumbled catching her grip on the railing and set her feet down firmly casting her face to the mother. Staring at the stairs she had yet to climb, her heart sank realizing that there _was _no other part to get up. The memory of falling brick and steel dawned upon her…_it was the upper part of the fire escape_…

The woman's face up close, Elia saw, was blackened by smoke and ash but her eyes were vibrant with a fire greater than the one nipping at her heels. She stared long at Elia down below and at last asked worried, "Should I toss her?"

With a swift nod but with hardly any confidence, Elia shouted "Yes." She held out her arms as a gesture open and steady. Yet the woman didn't let go of her baby. From two levels down below, Elia could see anxious creases in the mother's forehead as she wondered if it was really safe to give her child to a complete stranger. Or else it was the face that she was wondering if she was sentencing her child to death by fire or by falling? The platform wobbled beneath and Elia placed her foot against the bottom half of the railing to keep her arms free. "Please hurry!" She shouted struggling to keep the hysteria out off her voice.

She watched the baby come close to the mother again as she gave it a tender kiss on its forehead. Elia's throat clenched at such emotion and she swallowed the knot in her stomach as the baby was held out again. One moment, it was held and then another second, the mother's secure hold on the baby was gone. And the baby was falling. Elia's body went stiff watching the infant falling down toward her. In that brief moment, Elia ridiculed herself for thinking she could accomplish something this daring. But she reached out anyways—as if to prove such a thought wrong—grasping for the air as if an invisible rope was fastened around the babe that connected them. As her fingers brushed against the cloth, her arms followed quickly wrapping themselves around the bundle in a secure hold. Relief punched her in the stomach taking in the babe's weight in her arms and then exhaustion by the recollection of how far she had come. The baby's eyes were wide, awake and alert but she did not cry. Instead her brown eyes were large on Elia's face, a total stranger. Then the baby girl's fire-raw face pinched and she let out a high pitched wail. Elia stiffened surprised by its sudden tears. She tugged the blanket a further around the child's face in hopes to protect her from heat and smoke, if that was the reason why it was crying at all. Her arms awkwardly positioned the baby against her chest.

_Am I doing this right? _She wondered. It felt strange to say the least; it was like having a third arm.

Elia turned her head up and stared up at the woman watching her lips press and round in shape as they formed words: "Thank you." The woman's hair whipped around her face as she glanced at her back, and then she returned her eyes and words to Elia, "Please go find a man named Rasmus, my husband and give her to him." Elia stared at the woman panicked at the begging in the woman's voice. The reality behind the rescue wasn't about saving her at all. It was the baby. The mother never had any plan on surviving the fire. Perhaps she had seen the protest that began to take shape on Elia's mouth but the woman shouted, "Tell him that I love him and I always will." She began to cough violently as a thickening smoke began to pour out. The mother's image was almost gone and Elia had to squint to keep her face in view. "And if you ever meet my father, please tell him that I still love him! Tell him that I was never angry at him. Please…please tell him that I never stopped thinking about him…"

The tears that trembled down her face didn't get a chance to fall. They dried to the fire's heat. At that instant, smoke began to pour out of the window but despite its dark shade Elia could see a shape inside crumple. Elia turned her head away and whispered a soft prayer in hopes that the tortured soul would find peace with the Goddess.

Suddenly the platform at her feet tilted back and Elia clutched the railing tightly which hissed at the water that was surely waning from the heat. The cloth that helped cover the baby's face fell open and the girl began weeping again. The toddler's crying wasn't helping Elia's rising alarm. Beads of sweat trailed down the sides of her face quickly trying to calculate a safe way down. The fire escape creaked like a groaning spirit as it continued to tilt back and Elia struggled to keep a proper footing. As she struggled to find a small platform to put her foot on, she became aware of how the cold water in her bandages had become warmer as it lost its fluids. She gasped searching frantically and she foolishly looked down only to regret it immediately.

The thought of falling would more than likely cause her legs to break or even kill her if she underestimated the height. Elia looked at the child in her other arm, who was whimpering like a small kitten, thawed by the heat and its burning smoke and frightened by what she couldn't understand. The bar her hand was clasped around was burning through the cloth. The gray metal off the rod began to have a lit tint of red and glowing with heat and began stinging the burn mark across her palm. Her eyes watered of smoke and pain. The fire escape moaned. Then something snapped and a violent shock vibrated through the metal as a cord that kept the architecture in place came undone. Her knees slammed against the side, and Elia let out a breathless gasp as she collapsed against the platform and began sliding backward. Panting, her hand grasped the handrail and felt the staircase tipping further back. Her legs hung suspended in air. She blinked; tears sprung and ran freely down her cheeks. She couldn't find the hands to wipe them away. Elia stared at her bandaged hand that clutched the railing for dear life, studying the glowing bar that began to creep its way towards her hold. It stung. Steam wafted from her bandage and the cold she felt was gone, only to be slowly corrupted by heat. Elia licked her lips and she looked the baby and back at her hand. The painful heat was scorching now, burning the memory of the rod back into her mind. Finally her composure crumbled and she let out a scream feeling herself burning alive with fire. It felt as if her skin was splitting and ripping apart from her bones by greedy hands that lust for blood and flesh. When she couldn't feel the pain any more, she had already let go.


	74. Chapter 74

Well, I'm in college now, to be frank, in my dorm room since class doesn't start until August...23rd? But yeah, I'm staying here until then! ^^ i"m excited. Enjoy the chapter! And be prepared, who know's when my next update will be. Oh and I'm taking Japanese! *thumbs WAY up*

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four

In stories, she often read that before someone died, their life would flash before their eyes. But with her eyes shut tight, feeling the wind claw at her face and letting gravity take its course, she saw nothing of her life, no flashing pictures of anything. She only thought about the baby. The baby in her arms that she had promised to protect and deliver safely, the baby that closed her eyes as if she was afraid to die even if she didn't know what death was. The harsh crashing of metal striking against ground sent her ears ringing and left her paralyzed by its magnitude. All around her was the sound of death and destruction. An odd sensation brushed over Elia, something that retained such a soft texture that she couldn't help wondering if clouds felt that way. The sense of freefalling settled into a comfortable level, as if the air embraced her body with invisible arms like those belonging to a secret lover to turn her around where her body was parallel to the ground. For a moment, the world that enflamed her with fire, pain, and action fell under a spell of silence. Perhaps this was how dying felt like...if it was, it was better than feeling her body break against the concrete below…

She expected to be welcomed by bleak darkness when she opened her eyes. But seeing the absence of such a sight made her eyes widen in shock. Elia stared up at the gathered storm clouds, the same sky she had seen before and where all skyscrapers seemed to reach for. Then she noticed what had spared her from the traumatizing fall. Her crystal pendant had risen from her chest and with its sharp tip pointing towards the sky. Her breathing quickening, Elia took in the sight before her, and then she realized that she wasn't touching the ground at all. She grasped at her back searching for something solid to feel, and the surprise that overwhelmed her was so vast that she wasn't surprise at all. _She was hovering in air_. Her hair floated around her face, billowing with the absence of wind. Her clothes rippled from an indistinguishable touch, and fluttered as quietly as a butterfly's wing as she continued to descend. Finally, the empty space at her back began to fill as she felt concrete rest gently against her shoulders and down to her heels and finally she felt her hand slowly laid back against the ground. The light dissolved almost at once and the lightheaded sensation fell under the control of gravity. Her hair collapsed around her face and her bangs felt sweaty against her forehead.

She drew in and exhaled shaky breaths that sent giant tremors throughout her body. Her eyes looked up from the ground and she knelt up looking around discovering that she was in the center of the chaos. The fire escape, or what was left of it, was burning red showing flickers of small flame. The remnants had fallen all around her, surprisingly not on top of her. A crushing feeling of security, of relief was overwhelming. She had fallen five stories and by a miracle, she had survived. Or perhaps it wasn't a miracle; Elia looked at her crystal, secluded again beneath her shirt. Elia shoved her palms against the ground to force her to her feet. Her legs ached and she felt dirty of smoke and blood. Somehow she had the strength to peel away the flap of the cloth that protected the small babe's face. The girl's eyes were round and exploded into tears. Elia almost dropped the baby. Her arms struggled to find a proper hold and bounced the small girl up and down out of worry. She stared at the heavy tears that streamed down the infant's face and made an effort to use a part of her clean hand to wipe them away. Why was she crying? They were alive against the odds, and the baby was crying_? Or maybe_, Elia thought,_ she knew that she wouldn't see her mother again._

Whatever the reason was, it gave her no reason why she had to linger. When she maneuvered her way out of the ally, Elia looked around the gathering crowd and found herself staring at giant trucks flashing red lights. She was surprised that she hadn't heard their blaring sirens. Men dressed in heavy guises appeared from the building as a dozen more where pumping water in the heat of the fire. Elia looked up watching the flames curl to the blackened sky. Images of the woman, her face and when her body falling into the smoke made her look away.

The people were exclaiming louder and shouting over the chaos. She clutched the baby hoping the noise wouldn't hurt the babe's ears. Men were shouting orders and some of the women were sobbing. Pity shook her. The baby in her arms stirred and her tiny fat fingers reached out for her. Elia held out a finger and gently wrapped the small child beneath her blankets. Her finger stroked her cheek and she marveled the soft texture of her skin. So that's by what they meant by baby-soft, she thought. A terrible cry of anguish, more terrible than the crowd's, broke through her peace and her head snapped up startled.

In the crowd, two men were trying to hold back a frantic man from entering the building. He was clawing the air in front of him, but the men held him firm. The man looked so wild. They were arguing, two against one. Elia stared after them mystified, curious by what emotion spurred such action. For a few more moments, the fight in the struggling man subsided as he took in the words of the men holding him back and he hung his head in devastating loss. The two men who held him let go and slowly the man turned around with a fighting spirit and vanished into the crowd. "Poor Rasmus…" One of them said as they walked by to return to their duties, she couldn't tell which. "His daughter just turned a year old today…"

_Rasmus?_ Suddenly the image was fresh, she was back in time, staring at the woman's face obscured by thick smoke. Her last words: _Please find a man named Rasmus, my husband! _Heart full of hope, Elia parted through the crowd, passing under the gazes of those who stared at the destruction before them. As she took a step out of the mass, she felt the cold shock of night air that seemed to burn her skin. She had forgotten what cold felt like. Her skin felt thawed and she wouldn't be surprised if she appeared to be steaming. But her eyes flashed around the street looking for the man they had called Rasmus. Then Elia found him, his body drenched under the light of a street lamp, hunched over on a bus bench weeping. Her eyes rounded in sympathy knowing from her own experience what it meant to lose someone. Elia walked toward him and stopped before the circle of silver light that left her in shadows and him in light. And she watched him, studied the stranger who fathered the child in her arms. He was a big man. His business suit was ruffled and wet with fresh tears; his strong shoulders shook in his grief.

She inhaled a silent breath and stepped into the light and said very gently hoping not to frighten him. "Excuse me?"

He jumped anyways and his face flashed up. His eyes were red with frustration, with an intense sadness that made them round. Elia suddenly felt self-conscious as his gaze wandered about her clothes and face. How dreadful she must look in his eyes: smelling of smoke and sweat with her knees and arms scraped in blood.

She licked her lips that suddenly ran dry, "I…have something of yours."

Elia relaxed her arms and held out the white bundle stiffly. The man, Rasmus, stood up so quickly that she almost stepped back out of surprise. But his eyes were wide on the bundled baby in her arms. Almost uncertainly, he flipped back the cloth that covered a part of the babe's face. The baby's eyes were wide and vibrant staring at his face. A small smile formed on her tiny lips and she let out a bubble of laughter, knowing who this man was. Elia smiled and looked up at Rasmus, who looked on the verge of tears. He let out a weak exclamation of joy and he took his baby out of Elia's arms—much to her relief—and into his own. The tears glistened in the streetlight, bright as liquid diamonds as they fell holding the baby close. He breathed inaudible words of affection, kissing his daughter's forehead again and again. Gazing upon the babe's face, a note of worry crossed his face and he look at Elia. "Do you…know what happened to her mother? Jocelyn?" The woman's name, Elia thought.

Elia shuffled her feet awkwardly and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

The delight the suffused his face emptied as quickly as it had filled and he looked down at his daughter's face. He rocked the small child in his arms ever so gently. His profound silence explained everything from mixed emotions of grief, of pain, and of loneliness. "She said that she loved you." Elia blurted out; he looked back to her face. Although she felt embarrassed to say it, she also added. "She always will."

Rasmus smiled, though sadly, and he let out a breath. They stared at the infant's face lost in their thoughts. After a score of heartbeats, Elia shifted her stance and when he didn't look up, she smiled and turned away. "Wait!" She stopped and glanced back. Rasmus hurried towards her, with his briefcase in tow. "I…I don't know how to thank you."

Flustered, she shook her head, "No, it's alright."

"But you're hurt. Surely you must be hungry?"

Hungry? Up until now, she hadn't been aware of her own fatigue leading up to her stomach. But once he asked, Elia placed a hand to her abdomen feeling it rumble through her skin. She blushed. "Food sounds good." She admitted. Her metallic-blue eyes turned to the fire, watching jets of water evaporate in its heat. The crowd that had gathered slowly died off as if the action they came for was over and just as quietly as they came walked away.

The eyes of the waitress were wide as she took in Elia's appearance. If she wanted to comment, she didn't, but occasionally her eyes peeked towards her direction while her pencil scribbled on her notepad as Rasmus said his order. Picking up the menu, and trying her best to ignore her, Elia ordered a plate of their Today's special pasta and a glass of ice-water, Rasmus added one more for himself, holding two fingers, to which the waitress complied and shuffled off towards the counter. Elia glanced at her hands, and quickly tugged off the black bandages off her palms and discarded them on the seat besides her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" asked Rasmus gesturing openly in the air around him.

"I'm mostly thirsty." said Elia smiling. She nudged the menu to the edge of the table with the tips of her fingers, and pressed her burning hands on the cool leather seat. She almost sighed at the relief.

From the end of the table, Mira, sitting on the restaurant's baby high chair, let out a shrill peel of laughter somehow fascinated by the small group of cheerios right in front of her. A few people from the tables around them turned their heads smiling, a few let out some laughs as they turned back to their conversations at hand. Elia smiled though she didn't know why. _How could a baby_, asked Elia in her thoughts, _cause so much happiness when she is oblivious to the world around her? _Mira reached her fat palm towards the cereal and put one greedily in her mouth, sucking on her fingers mindlessly. Her brown eyes stared at Elia with an acute gaze in a transfixed wonder, until her eyes wandered distracted a few seconds afterwards. Something about the color of the baby's eyes caught Elia's attention, as though she had seen them before. The more she wondered, the more muddled her thoughts became. It was as if the answer she was looking for was a blank page in her memory, or tangled up in all the drama which made it hard to find.

So she focused on Rasmus, who currently claimed Mira's attention by bending his forefinger and curling it in a steady pattern. She saw him differently in better light. He appeared no more than thirty but no forty either, average brown hair and pleasant face that invited conversation. As if he knew that she was observing him, he said almost absentmindedly as if he was speaking to himself and not to Elia, "She looks like her mother. Of course you couldn't tell, but she does…Mira has the same color of Jocelyn's eyes…" His eyes were bright when he looked at Elia, but he didn't cry. "Thank you so much for helping me. _Me_, a stranger to you, but you went through the fires of hell to save her…_them_."

Elia squirmed, unused to be acknowledged by such adoring gratitude that lavished in his eyes. "I live to serve."

"That you do." He agreed. "You saved two lives, and for that I am forever grateful."

The waitress returned before Elia could speak, carrying two empty cups and a pitcher brimming with clear liquid and placed them on the table, a glass for Elia, one for Rasmus. Without bothering to pick up the conversation they had started earlier, the server left as if she sensed their conversation was private.

After she was gone a few yards away and out of earshot, Elia said forlorn to Ramus, "…I didn't save two lives…Jocelyn's, I mean."

"But you saved mine." The intense look in his eyes startled her. "Jocelyn, and Mira, they mean everything to me; they are my heart and soul. You probably don't know how it feels like to discover during work that your home is on fire, and listening to the radio you can't help but know that the people you love most are trapped inside. It was like my heart was stabbed by a spit and was cooking over a raging hearth. I tried to get there as fast as I could…but I just couldn't…." His voice shook but his spine remained firm. She admired his strength in that regard, to somehow despite everything he managed to keep composed. "Staring into that fire I wanted to join them. But you know, the Goddess doesn't allow those who quicken their arrival into her kingdom..." He shook his head grinning, half laughing, chiding himself of thinking of such dark thoughts and said, "But my little Mira is safe, I'm grateful for all that you've done." His eyes glanced briefly at her torn sleeve, "Or suffered though to save her."

Elia thoughtlessly wiped some gray soot off her corner of her skirt under the table. Her face still felt sticky from the fire. Rasmus didn't speak, as if he was waiting for her to drink her water. Elia reached over to grasp the handle of the pitcher. A zap of pain, slashed across her palm. Elia winced and instinctively drew her arm back. She looked at her hand, the flesh raw and red. Clinks of ice captured Elia's attention, and she watched a stream of ice cold water flow into the bottom of her cup. Ramus smiled gently placing the pitcher down.

"You could have told me about your injuries." He said as Elia cupped the mug tenderly.

"I forgot about them," she admitted honestly. By the look on his face, Rasmus didn't believe her. Despite her protest, he flagged a waiter down and asked for a bag of ice, and a straw. "You didn't have to." Elia started.

"Trust me. I did. I still have to repay you for what you've done. A proper thank you isn't enough." Rasmus turned to the waiter who had approached, and thanked him for the ice bags before sliding them towards her. Elia knew that he was just trying to be polite, but she had her crystal, she didn't need ice to heal. But she accepted it anyways, touched by his consideration.

She shivered at the icy temperature and allowed him to rip apart the plastic straw's covering and pluck it in her cup. She bit the top. The water, burning her tongue due to its coldness, its frigid ice taste, made Elia almost gasp with surprise and greedily drank realizing the greatness of her own thirst. After two more cups as Rasmus readily refilled her glass, she placed the cup on the table, almost gasping for air reenergized. Rasmus watched her mildly, as if her actions were absolutely expected.

"Where will you go?" Elia asked, feeling the ice cubes inside the bag mold against her palms.

Their waitress seemed to manifest at their table, cutting short their conversation, carrying two plates Elia supposed to be their meals, both of them steaming with heat. The china clinked against the table, Elia's stomach gurgled before a delicious aroma wafted towards her direction. Both of them thanked the woman, and when the waitress departed from them, Elia removed her hands from the ice bag and took the fork in-between two fingers. She stabbed at the noodles in her bowl and wound the pasta around the tips of her fork. The sliced meat that mixed with her dish smelled potent, hot juices exploded in her mouth and as she swallowed, Elia stirred the noodles around her utensil eager for more. She was staggered by her own ravenous hunger. Flicking her eyes on Rasmus, she almost choked on her meal suddenly self conscious of her thoughtless table manners. With apparent effort, she grappled for the napkin—ignoring the sting of pain—that was forgotten at her elbow and wiped the sauces from her mouth. Rasmus chuckled as he cut his steak into fine portions, and grinned propping a piece of the meat into his mouth. Mira suddenly sounded odd, as if she was about to have a fit. Rasmus drew his attention off of Elia and reached for the plastic table in front of the baby girl, and toyed with the a cheerio before giving her some more out of a small canister tucked lain at the side. Mira giggled and the curly ringlets of her hair began to bounce as she danced on her seat before paying attention to the small grain circles in front of her. They ate in silence, Elia focused on the sounds that swam in the atmosphere in the restaurant, ranging from words to laughter. Feeling her stomach bulge with the satisfaction of a good meal, Elia placed down her fork and stretched her arms, content, pushing the empty bowl ahead of her. She looked at Rasmus, as he finished the last cut piece of his steak. After Elia allowed him to digest the portion, she opened her mouth to ask him where he would ago as she had done earlier to ease her unsettled thoughts.

But before she could, Rasmus propped his elbows on the table, an uncanny gesture though casual, it reminded Elia painfully of Gareth which cut her off entirely. But he didn't see her pained expression, his eyes had settled beyond the rain-stained glass window, watching the dark shapes of people pass by. "To my sister's house." He said, Elia guessed that he was thinking of her question the entire time, "I'll stay there with her family and she can help take care of Mira for me since I have to work. She has two twin girls who are in elementary school during the day..." He craned his neck to look at Elia then, "Do you live near here?"

Elia shook her head. "No. I checked out of a hotel this morning. I'm…I'm still looking for an apartment."

He appeared quizzical and she hoped he would not question where she had lived previously by her fast response. Rasmus didn't but only nodded as if her answer was decent enough. He poured some water into his glass and some into Elia's and rose his cup as if to toast her, "Ok. Good luck to you for your search…and thank you." Elia returned the smile, and tapped her glass against his awkwardly. After they drained the contents of their beverages, they left the restaurant (he paid the bill despite her protests) and Rasmus held up a hand for a cab. Elia held Mira—despite his concern for her injured hands—watching from her dry spot as Rasmus spoke with the driver to give him the location of his sister's address. She rocked side to side in lulling motions, watching Mira's eyes flutter sleepily in her arms. Elia grinned down at the sleeping face. It was easier to hold her when she wasn't crying or squirming. Holding such a small girl, Elia felt the baby radiate warmth from her skin, smelling of fresh lilac as though she had been bathed by her mother not earlier in the day. Elia's throat clenched uncomfortably, and shut her own eyes unwilling to let the dark thoughts of the possible future get to her; she was thankful when Rasmus called out to her, distracting the words in her head.

Rasmus allowed her to climb inside first, and climbed in after her to close the door behind him. Once buckled, the cab driver pulled away from the curb and melted back into the traffic. Rasmus tucked Mira into his chest, making sure his jacket folded over her properly so she wouldn't get too cold. Elia stared out into the rain beyond the window, watching the specks of people fly by at high speed. A sudden thought occurred to Elia when she thought of Jocelyn. She remembered more about the promise they made. She shifted in her seat to look at Rasmus.

"Who was Jocelyn's father?" she asked.

A shadow passed over his face and she realized that she liked him better when he was smiling. Obviously the thought of his father-in-law frustrated him. He inhaled for what it seemed to be a long time until he said, reluctantly, "I don't know. I never knew his name and at the time, I didn't care." He was staring at his lap where he said it so he looked at Elia, "Would you believe that Jocelyn was once an aristocrat?" Elia stared but he only smiled, "Yeah, I was amazed too when she told me a few weeks after we had met. She expected me to hate her or perhaps, fear her. But I fell more in love with her honesty and I couldn't stopping falling for her." How he spoke of love made Elia envious about the spark in his eyes and the dreamy look on his face that was lost in memory. "But her father disapproved of me and told her never to meet with me again. But she didn't. She still wanted to meet me, right under her father's nose. Finally I mustered up the nerve to propose to her, _her, _a noblewoman. How could I have a chance to be with her when there were so many men who were richer than me and had more possessions than I could ever own! But she accepted it, accepted me. At the news of our engagement and of that fact that she had still loved me, her father kicked her out of his family. She lost everything to love me…"

Elia stared at him entranced by his whisper. Rasmus stared gaze beyond Mira, straight into the concrete sidewalk. The pain he endured, the challenges he passed and decisions he made caught her breath. He stirred, arousing from the memories and his eyes flicked up to her face probing, "Why do you ask about him? What did Jocelyn say?"

"She said that she still loved him." She said.

The anger in his face melted into empathy causing the lines on his skin eased. He closed his eyes as though falling into a deep sleep, "I'm not surprised."

The cab slowed to a stop, and the driver turned the wheel to pull over to let them out, Elia looked out her window watching the scenery settle, but failed to make anything out than the lights behind glass windows that made them bright as stars. Rasmus stepped out on the other side after paying the driver, slamming the door after him and opened the door for her like a gentleman. A two- level house towered over them; its yard lined by a wrought iron fence. Elia glanced around intrigued by her new surroundings, and smiled at the green grass that seemed very well tended for. Where the windows were on the lower floor was a small flower garden that was already showing promises of life by the budded steams and a few opened blossoms that were rich in color. Suddenly as Elia ran her eyes over the windows, she caught a shadow move from the light inside and out of sight. Elia opened her mouth at Rasmus, who stood a little ways from her heading towards the door, but before she could possibly warn him of what she had seen, the door flew open and in the light of the lit house, a shadowed form stood in the doorway. Rasmus squinted, obviously not used to the lights for the night was so very dark from the rain. But there was no need for him to speak, for the stranger who stood in the doorway recognized him at once.

With a terrible cry, heart wrenching but full of joy, the woman lurched herself at Rasmus, who stepped back at the force of her contact but retained a firm hold on Mira. "Rasmus. Oh Ras, thank Etro that you're alive!" Over the sounds of the peeling rain, Elia heard loud sobs and she realized that the woman was crying. Rasmus patted the woman's shoulder soothingly as _she _was the one who had lost a someone dear and a home, and tried to make himself heard over her tearful concerns. Suddenly Elia felt very, very alone.

"It's alright," he said, she could barely hear him, "…lena, please, if you must cry, cry once we get somewhere dry."

Finally his words seemed to reach her for the woman peeled her arms from him and her head shook violently; Elia guessed that she was nodding. "I'll get you some towels…start some warm drinks…" She began talking to herself very quickly and began continuing her list as she hurried back inside but left the door open. Rasmus smiled after her, and he turned his head to Elia as if check that she was still there, "Let's go inside."

"Who was that?" asked Elia as she climbed up a step to follow him inside.

"Helena." He said as if that explained everything. As Rasmus took of his shoes, and set his briefcase down, Elia felt very awkward as she stared around the room that branched out into a living room. A white carpet, yellow in the fireplace's glow, made the room feel spacious. The furniture was likewise a light color and Elia felt very at home in a stranger's house. "You can take off your boots, you know?" said Ramus closing the door after her. He moved past her and seated himself on a couch, wrapping a blanket around Mira's small body, unperturbed. When he was done, Mira looked like a burrito in Elia's eyes. Elia nodded, and unlaced her boots and tugged them off before she walked into the living room, standing still, as he adjusted Mira in his arms. His eyes glanced up to Elia again, giving her a rather puzzled look at her rigid stance. "Are you always this stiff?" he asked bluntly.

"I feel like I'm going to dirty everything." Elia said sheepishly. Her hand moved to her skirt, still smudged with ash, but she didn't dare wipe it off in fear of soiling the carpet that seemed to be handpicked free from any dirt or dust.

Rasmus shook his head, but he was still smiling as if he found her reasons quite amusing, but he didn't answer because the woman they had encountered before emerged with an armful of towels from around the corner. She saw Rasmus first. "Oh good, you saw the blanket, I was afraid of the poor girl getting a cold so I left it out. Very smart that I did." She sounded as if she was complimenting on herself as she handed him a towel to dry his hair and his face. Giving his suit a reproachful look, the woman shook her head, "Look at you, Ras, you're suit is soaking wet! I'll have to go call Vernon and ask him if you can borrow some of his clothes…" She shook her head, and buried her face into the towels almost besides herself in tears, "When I saw what had happened to your apartment on the TV screen…" _TV screen?_ Elia thought. She didn't recall seeing any news station at the scene. Her nose itched. _Uh oh…_"I…Oh Rasmus, thank god you're safe, what happened?" Elia crinkled her nose, and pinched her nostrils close. She held it there, letting Rasmus speak, and after a ten second countdown, Elia removed her fingers. A painful spasm exploded from her gut, and Elia sneezed, and then grimaced, covering her mouth with her hands. Hoping that the unexpected action went unnoticed, Elia wasn't really surprised when the woman rotated around to see the cause of the distraction that seemed echo in Elia's ears. The woman gasped, whether at how filthy she was, or that there was another female, a stranger, with Rasmus. Elia didn't know but she stared back, petrified and frightened like a rabbit caught headlights. Rasmus touched the woman's arm.

"Helena, meet Elia, she saved Mira's life."

Seeing the woman more clearly in the house than in the rain, Elia realized by the decent size of her stomach that she was pregnant with a child, at least, by Elia's guess by some number weeks, maybe more. The woman however, was very pretty, her hair, dark and glossy, feel in luxurious curls past her shoulders, practically glowing with the thought of carrying a newborn life inside her. Her heart-shaped face was very open with easy kindness, but the kindness Elia knew she was capable of giving, was covered with shock. Rasmus turned his head to Elia, "Elia, this is Helena, my sister. The one I told you about."

That would explain the emotions between them; it didn't surprise Elia. Elia removed her hand from her mouth to hold it up in a small gesture of hello by the wiggling of her fingers. "Uh…hi." Elia winced; her voice was throaty from the sneeze. It made her sound as if she was a victim of the common cold.

Helena walked over to her, her eyes brimming, "Thank you for helping my brother. I feared the worst when I heard…" She stopped to swallow the lump in her throat, and dabbed her eyes with the end of her sleeve. Elia placed a hand on her shoulder and didn't utter a word, at ease to comfort the distraught woman. When she seemed to recover herself, bleary-eyed, Helena whispered, "Miss Elia…"

Elia interjected, "Please, just call me Elia."

"Elia," said Helena with a smile, "Please, can you tell me what you know? Rasmus said that you saved Mira's life but…I just can't imagine it. You're clothes are the proof of course, but, I could never…"

She hesitated unsure whether she could describe what she thought into words, but Elia understood. Hearing about a woman accomplishing a rare feat wasn't something a person was used to hearing. Elia told Helena to sit down, and helped her get comfortable next to her brother. When the two siblings sat down next to each other, Elia drew a chair close to the couch and explained everything she saw in vivid detail from when she had first started walking through Tenebrae. Her descriptions of the heat and fire, and the people, who like her, sought to help others amazed Helena. Her eyes were wide as she coped with the information. When it came to the moments leading towards Jocelyn's death however, Elia felt her throat tighten and her dinner threatened to come up but she continued, almost feeling tears swell in her eyes, crying over a stranger. Her audience's reactions were not so different than her own. Fat tears rolled off Helena's cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them as if they were reserved for gods. Her eyes, exceedingly bright, glanced at her brother. Rasmus's face was fixed and pale listening to the death of his beloved. His arms on Mira came closer, but the babe did not notice too far in her dreams. As Elia summarized the scene of Jocelyn's last wishes, and meeting Rasmus, finally the man's tears came, and dripped and he brought his daughter to his face and kissed both cheeks with fevered adore.

"Oh Jocelyn," whispered Helena, her eyes studying the health that warmed the room with a new approach, as if the fire in there could become alive like a monster. "I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law." Her luminous eyes swiveled on Elia's face, "Thank you more than ever, Elia. You are truly a blessing from the Goddess Etro to do so."

Elia smiled shyly but felt unworthy of such praise. She glanced at Helena's stomach, wondering at its size, "Have you decided any names for…the baby?" she asked.

"Hugo." Helena whispered, placing her arms around her swollen abdomen as if to embrace it.

"It's a boy?" said Rasmus astonished.

Helena nodded, "We found out today at the hospital. Vernon's beside himself; he's always wanted a son."

"Congratulations!" Rasmus kissed both of Helena's cheeks, "That's wonderful. Do the girls know?"

"They'll find out in the morning."

Elia watched the siblings fawn over the thoughts of a new family member and felt abruptly left out as if they were in an entirely different world. She studied the joy that infused Helena's face. Without her acknowledgment, her own hands moved to her stomach as if _she _was the one carrying another life inside of her. She yearned fiercely for the same happiness that Helena possessed and displayed without a care. Elia briefly wondered how it must feel like to raise a family of her own. It was when Elia felt her hands tightened on her stomach did she realize her actions, and she quickly brought them away feeling foolish and angry with herself. Helena looked her way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be exhausted after all you've been through. You must be dying for a bath."

The thoughts of a warm shower sent Elia's skin crawling with goose bumps. She shivered at the thought of being warm to a comfortable degree and feeling fresh. But Elia shook her head 'no' fiercely as she felt it was rude to comply with a host's suggestion. But her head shook too quickly which showed her desperation. The glint in the Rasmus and Helena's eyes affirmed it.

"Please, I'm fine," Elia said, "Besides; these are the only clothes I have, I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have."

"I'm pretty sure that I have some shirts and a few pants your size." said Helena, clearly ignoring Elia's protest. She stood up as if the matter was settled, "I'll got take a look."

"But—" Elia started, but Helena briskly walked off. Elia sighed, tugging at the ends of her hair. She rubbed her fingers together, feeling her hair slick with something unseen, and when she pulled her hand back to see Elia saw that her fingers and her palm were coated with black. Elia gazed out into the rain, watching streaks of lights pass by and listening to the distant calling of the busy world outside their walls. Her thoughts briefly set on the others, and curiously questioned what they were doing now that she was gone. Had they sought to continue life without her as it once had been?

"Elia?" She focused on Rasmus, who watched her with an unreadable expression. When Elia patiently waited what he said next, his voice was awfully quiet with emotion, "You look sad. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Elia lied.

Rasmus didn't look convinced, just like Gareth when he asked her how she felt a day earliar. But before he could get a chance to say anything, his sister appeared around the corner and prompted Elia to go upstairs and wash which to Elia eagerly complied to end the conversation before it would begin. A conversation, she had no wish to start and would eventually, ultimately result her remembering the things, the friends, she left behind.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-Five 

The area was obliterated and crafted into something that was hard to cope with and hurt to see. Among the mess of broken steel and bricks, was shattered glass and slates of concrete that were jagged and stuck out abnormally from the ground. Tiny but bright embers littered around his feet and gave off a hint of smoke. Noct nudged one away with his boot, watching it roll in a glowing blur before focusing his attention back on the disaster. He wanted to turn around, away from this ruined ally, and fuel himself with false nonsense and twisted fantasies that he was actually wrong and clearly not at the right spot. But the longer he stared, the greater the yearning in his heart became which opened his mind to facts and the solid truth that brought him here. _This _was where it happened…

"Are you sure that she's here?" asked Felix next to him. Noctis gladly parted with brooding thoughts to listen and watch Felix move in front of him, spreading his arms out parallel to the ground. "It's just…_here_?"

Noctis knew without having to read his mind that Felix was hopeful that Elia was here. Of course his uncertainty would start when it came to the scenery. But who could blame him? What sort of life could possible spring from such destruction? Gareth ironically said the same thing before he offered to go forward and carefully tread the area in search for anything of notice. But like Felix, he was still optimistic about any clues. Durante was asking citizens who remained nearby to watch if they had seen Elia, using her appearances to get their memory going. So far, no one knew anything.

"I know that this doesn't look like the place I would hope for a reunion, but I _know _that she's here, I—" A shot of clarity made him catch himself and bit his lips to shut to prevent the words: _I felt her_, from rolling of his tongue. Heart-drumming and tasting blood, he clutched his hands into fists, almost dizzy with relief. He had almost told Felix Elia's secret, a secret he promised to keep to himself. The questions that would transpire if Felix had heard…was he clever enough to guess correctly if he had? Noct quickly glanced at Felix, who blinked back, no doubt surprised by the sudden cut off. Noctis let out a gusty breath and felt the tension leave him. "I just know." He finished lamely.

Felix perked an eyebrow, confused by his friend's sudden dreary expression. He scratched his head before another question struck him and went alive with curiosity again, "So…why did Elia come here in the first place? Was this her apartment? Or did she have relatives here?"

"Durante already found the landlord of the place. The papers were burned, but luckily he had back up the files in the network. It'll take time until we actually get the information regarding the names of the residents here. But I checked his mind briefly while Durante was keeping him busy with descriptions of Elia, I found nothing. Don't give me that look Felix, his mind was open and didn't even have a single brick of mental defense. Although I admit that he spaced out during the questioning due to my probing he claimed that it was dehydration for his thoughtless behavior. But for the relatives…that could be a reason, but she never mentioned anything about any aunts or cousins." _In fact, _Noct thought as a thought occurred to him. "…I know nothing about her…" he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh! Maybe she had a one night stand with somebody and was snuck in under the landlord's nose!" said Felix.

For a split second, Noctis felt like his heart simply sat still in his chest like a decoration. Perhaps it did, and perhaps that was why Felix looked horrified by the sight of him. Still stuck in a sense that time had slowed, Noct realized that Felix wasn't terrified at the sight of him, but at himself, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. Finally, Noctis regained his hold on reality and the gravity of the situation returned. He glared at Felix, and even when Felix had stepped back the intensity of the glare he was receiving didn't waver a bit despite the distance.

"Stop joking around, Felix."

"I'm not laughing."

Noct scowled, but made a physical effort to not let his irritation get the best of him. He was acting like a child, being rash and foolish. _Some great ruler I'll be, _Noct thought. Footsteps intercepted Noct's thinking. He turned his head causing Felix to follow and both immediately eyed a man following Durante by a couple strides. He was an ordinary looking fellow, but as he came closer into view, Noct saw that his face was gaunt and thin as if he was bearing some sort of burden. He looked weary as well, exhausted to the point that no matter where he sat, he would fall asleep without a care.

Noct's thoughts went straight to what Felix had said earlier which ticked him off. He briefly eyed their new companion, but kept his face straight as he could though his lips twitched. "I suppose you know something about our missing friend."

The man looked at him, blinking slowly, Noct gave Durante a look, to which he was nodded in return. Apparently this man had no idea who he was really talking to but of course he never would suspect any line of royalty to come down to the streets. At first, Noctis guessed that the man wouldn't speak which caused him to look surprised when the man suddenly spoke. "Well, I heard a rumor that some idiots started the fire. How they did it I'm not sure but I stayed behind to help get everyone out. Other people who saw what was happening decided to be helpful whether they were victims or just passing by. Etro bless them."

"And that's where you met her?"

"Yeah. She helped me out. One of the older residences on the first floor had a bad limp, apparently he's a war veteran or something, but thanks to her we managed to get a far enough distance before the heat got really bad. Then, she disappeared after I thanked her and went back to help. That's the last time I saw her."

"I see…" Durante muttered.

"So that's all the info you've got?" asked Felix.

The man nodded cause the three of them to exchange glances. "Elia must've seen the fire and went here to help." muttered Durante, "Considering her urge to always help others, no doubt." Noct nodded unable to say a thing. But he felt relieved at the certain grasp of truth. Durante turned back on the man, "Thank you then sir, you've helped clear some of the confusion."

"No problem." replied the fellow who then took a long swig of his coffee.

"Felix, could you inform Gareth of the news? Durante, continue to try finding more people."

"Sure."

"Not a problem." Durante replied.

A ghost of a smile passed over Noct's face watching them go. It was until he had looked away that he realized he had forgotten about the man that was left behind. The same man who avidly stared at him as though he was some sort of puzzle that needed decoding. They made eye contact. After a few moments of this, Noct panicked at the thought of his identity becoming clear and quickly looked away. His actions did nothing to stop the man from coming to his senses.

"So who are you people?" asked the man curiously causing Noct's heart to pound. "Are you a part of a mafia or something? Members of a task force? The police?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's something about you that doesn't seem normal." He said. "You treat this like some sort of investigation. Did this girl commit some sort of crime?"

"Nothing of the sort." Noct said.

The man studied Noctis's expression—making Noct curious to know what sort of face he was making—and fiddled with the cup in his hands as he combed through his thoughts. "Oh." He said after a long pause as he took a sip, "She left ya. That's a tough break, man."

Noctis suddenly felt very warm under this man's gaze, "No," he said tersely, "That's not it." The look on the man's face seemed to think otherwise. "I mean—yes, yes you're right that she left but it's not what you think."

"_Right…_" drawled the man in response as he stood up. He looked like he was going to say more but suddenly there was a shout and when Noct glanced behind him that he realized that he had heard his name. As soon as the echo faded, Felix was suddenly at his side panting with his hands on his knees hunched over.

"Noct, you better check this out!" He said hoarsely. "Garret's s impatient."

"Well I guess that I am no longer needed." said the man, relaying Noct back to the interrupted conversation. "But hey," He added, almost suddenly like he had just remembered the thought. He turned around quickly to face them once more, "Before I head off, would you mind telling your girl thanks from me. She was big help back there."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Noct retorted.

The man smiled—wider this time—and tossed his cup away in the nearest garbage bin. "Well that makes her one special girl then, considering that she's got someone looking all over the city just for her." Noct didn't answer, but the man seemed to already assume so.

"So what did I miss?" Felix asked as he watched the man walk away before riveting his curious gaze.

"Nothing." Noct said. "So what's so important?"

"GOD DAMMIT FELIX!" Gareth roared as he stepped out of the fray. Felix cringed. "I TOLD you that it was URGENT! And here I find you talking with Noct as if it was Sunday!" Noct massaged his temple with two fingers as Felix began to fumble up invalid excuses. "Noct, you've got to come see this." said Gareth after some time when their passionate discussion came to an immediate halt—as if he just remembered why he was here in the first place. "You," He said to Felix, "Go and get Durante, and don't make me go after you again!" Felix scampered and Gareth walked back into the mess. Noct followed.

Noctis sidled by the sharp edges of metal that stuck out at his face. "That's strange." He said after a minute later. "There's a path." True there were ruins around them of metal and brick but despite it, there was a slim path that was available for one to maneuver past without getting scraped.

"That's one of the things I found strange. An explosion isn't neat, I thought that I'd have to push my way through, but instead I just…_walked._ And look at this," Gareth said, inching aside so Noct could get a clear view. The ground was cleared away other than small pebbles and glowing spots of ember. "Strange isn't it?" asked Gareth watching Noctis with a most avid gaze, "This isn't normal. I can't explain what might have caused this."

_I bet I can. _Noct thought.

He felt his skin crawling from the remnant of energy that still lingered in the area, most of it had disappeared into oblivion or to its host. No doubt that was the source of the energy waves he had felt. He stiffened when he heard gravel crush beneath footsteps but he relaxed when the faces he spotted weren't strangers. Durante maneuvered out of the labyrinth of ruin He looked up, scanning the rooftops, peering hard behind his specs.

"It looks like the fire escape broke apart." said Durante, changing the attention from the floor to the apartment's side. Noct followed his gaze and made the same accusation. "I would guess age, or that they were poorly made."

Felix let out a strangled yelp riveting everyone's attention on him. Noct expected to him to be rubbing his arm as if he had caught his skin on something sharp. Instead, to his utter surprise, there was no sign of him in pain…but a crease formed on his forehead when he studied Felix further. Felix _was _in pain. Not physically, but he suddenly looked white as a ghost as he stared at Noct's feet. Gareth lumbered over to his pal and bonked him on the head to recover his train of thought. It worked. But Felix's eyes traveled up to Noct's face and his arm was trembling even before he raised it to point.

"Noct…you…your feet…"

Gareth swore before Felix could finish. "Noct! Look at where you're standing!" Noctis stepped back and froze.

It was blood.

He glanced up at them but didn't receive any emotion from them than silent horror. Noct crouched down and brushed his fingers over the stain analyzing it with his eyes. The mark itself had faded due to the rain but somehow its scarlet hue remained true. After a moment, Noct tugged at the threads of the magic running through his veins, in the air, and pushed it through his fingers. He watched it come into contact with the blood and absorb it like sponge. Noct glanced up for a moment, waving his hand for them to back away, which they complied but watched on.

It illusion glazed over like running wax. At first he saw fingers, then wrists, arms, then he found himself staring at her face that was closed as though in sleep. _No! _He started in an attempt to embrace her, to touch her, feeling the pit of his stomach explode in fear. Empty air snapped him out of his stupor, and he retracted his arm back as if he had stuck his hand in an electrical current. _It's just a mirage, you idiot. _He told himself. But he knew what frightened him, a thought that made him forget that she was still alive and out there. For a second, he thought that he'd find her dead as he did before. Noct banged at his forehead trying to beat the memory out his mind. Focus, he had to focus. Breathing fast though the fear was long gone, he watched her echo become alive. Moving in the way she had—he figured—hours ago. Her eyes darted—out of terror or surprise he did not know—straight at the sky.

It was then he realized that there was something in her embrace.

It was a bundle, small, and gray, no surprise from the soot. But, _it_ _moved. _Noct watched Elia move to stand. _Oh Elia…_She looked terrible. She shone of sweat, and her skin streaked with gray ash. Her hair was wild but it clung to her face, her neck, damp. He soaked up her image with his eyes as though he wouldn't face her again. He watched a trickle of blood strike the ground where it became the mark that connected the past and present together. She peeled away a flap of clothe, then he saw a baby's face peer through with a wide eyes.

"A baby?" Durante muttered, his voice laced in quiet surprise.

"Elia was here to save…a baby?" Gareth said before cringing when the baby began to let out a loud wail.

Noct only had eyes on her, watching Elia as she calmed the poor infant despite the marks of pain that was inflicted on her body. After checking on the condition of the babe, Elia turned and walked towards the path they just came in from.

"Who's there?"

Noct tore apart the connection, watching helplessly as the mirage disappeared without a sound, a trace. A firefighter quickly occupied the space where Elia's illusion had been. The man took in the sight of four men, and very quickly the curiosity became one of strict command.

"I don't know how you all managed to get here without being stopped, but would all four of you mind to step out? We need to clean up here and investigate." Even before he was done talking, Durante, Felix and Gareth had all glanced at Noct with a question in their eyes. Should the fireman be informed of the fact there was a prince among them? Noct shook his head, and replied his answer through their thoughts. Acting as simple civilians, they heeded the fireman's words and quickly exited the area.

"At least we know that Elia is alive." said Duante reaching into his pocket for the car keys. The headlights on their vehicle lit up and went dark. Noct faintly heard the locked doors click open. "But where she headed, is a whole new ballgame."

"Do you think that she's ok?" asked Felix. "She was bleeding."  
Durante glanced at Noct uncertain of the answer himself. "Elia's strong Felix." Noct said. "Don't count her too short."

"I'm just nervous. I thought that we were going to lose her when she fell in the coma." Felix rubbed his arms, "I don't want to feel that again."

"None of us wants to lose her, idiot." muttered Gareth. "So don't worry, we'll find her, right Noct? Noct?" he asked. But Noct wasn't paying any attention as something caught his interest as he watched the crowd part aside to let something go through. Four firefighters, two men at each side moved through the still mass, rolling a cart towards the parked ambulance some yards away. It's red and blue lights flashed silently, casting colored shadows off windows and wet puddles. A white blanket was draped over the body, making it impossible to see the face that slept underneath it. Whispers rippled through the crowd.

"What a shame."

"Poor thing."

"That never should have happened."

Noct found himself moving towards one of the firemen who stood by. "What happened?" He asked.

"This poor woman died from the smoke."

"Really?" said Noct, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I didn't notice." But he restrained himself enough to get a stern glare from the man. He ignored it anyways, not at all intimidated. "Where was the body found?"

"She was found at the top of the apartment where the smoke was thickest apparently." A new voice said. Noct searched for the speaker, only to wait as he watched the firefighter bend his knees and help push the cart into the ambulance. "Considering that the fire escape was broken, she was doomed from the start since there wasn't any way for her to escape without getting burned." He finished wiping his hand over the front of his coat.

"Any chance of you telling me her identity?"

"Sir, we aren't detectives."

"I'm afraid that I don't that stranger." replied the other firefighter who gave his rude companion a hard eye that said, _Knock it off_. Noct nodded and muttered his regards to using their time and walked off.

Durante, Gareth and Felix didn't speak until Noct returned to their side. Felix leaned against the car with both hands in his pockets. They studied his quiet expression, and dared not say more though their eyes made rebounds back to the ambulance. "That had to be the baby's mother." Noct said. "Elia was trying to save them but…she could only save one."

"So that's the missing puzzle piece then." Durante muttered after a long pause. "It would explain her location considering that the only suitable place to climb would be the fire escape."

"So now what?" Gareth asked. "Has our trail gone cold?"

Noct shook his head as he collected his thoughts of reason, "Not quite. We just keep looking and keep our eyes open. Elia couldn't have gone far or unnoticed with that baby."

"You may have a point there," Durante said, "but as for me, I'm not too sure. Even if they did see her, I'm sure that they have other things to worry about then question the appearance of a lone woman carrying a baby in her arms. She's could have easily been forgotten."

"What about the baby's father?" interjected Gareth quickly, drumming his fingers over the hood of the car behind him. "Perhaps the Landlord knows his name? Even if the documents take days to relocate, perhaps there's someone in the crowd who knew of him. Maybe even a name of a relative or a close friend?"

"You're getting a head of yourself there, Gareth." said Durante, though he didn't seem to mind his friend's suggestions. "The chances of such odds are slim. Do you honestly think that we could find such a person late this hour?"

"Excuse me! Gentlemen!" Noct tensed at the title and kept quiet as a man ran up to them. His was a portly looking man, into his late forties by the looks of it. Sweat gleamed on the top of his thinning head. He was panting when he came up close and his eyes glanced between the four of them nervously. "I'm sorry to ask of this but I saw you," He looked at Noctis, who shied his gaze away, "speak with the firemen. Do you know the identity of the body?"

"I was not informed." said Noct curtly, still not looking at him, suddenly anxious that his own identity would be discovered. "But apparently it was a woman."

The man looked so crestfallen at the news that Noct suddenly wished he had said nothing. He went pale as a sheet and sweat began to blossom again. He took out a handkerchief and began to pat his face with it as if he was going to faint, "Oh my...this is terrible news indeed."

"Do you know the woman?" Noct asked, and despite the pain that reflected in the man's eyes, Noct felt his own heartbeat accelerate at the thought of another clue. Gareth slid a sly grin at Durante who rolled his eyes in a, _You lucked out,_ expression.

"Jocelyn was her name." The man said, "She was…Rasmus's wife."

"Rasmus? Do you know of him?" Noct asked, carefully inching his eyes to watch the forty year old try to compose himself. For a second, the man seemed incapable of answering as if lost in shock. Out of impatience, Noct aimed a thread of power at him and snuck under his defenses to give him the energy to speak.

"He is one of my buddies," The man replied finally, "We work at the same company together. My wife Adora and I would often invite them to come to our place for dinner." But Noctis wasn't paying attention. His mind was gunning at high speed. Was it possible? Noct forbade himself to solely rely that this was the work of fate. Chance seemed more like it. It had to be.

"Does he have a kid?" asked Durante.

"Huh?"

"Did this Rasmus have a child…like an infant? A year or two old?" Noct guessed on the age as he reflected on the memory of seeing the baby in Elia's arms.

"He does…I-I mean, he did. Mira was the cutest little baby you'd ever did see...if she ever made it out that is…"

"Do you have his cell phone number?" asked Noct.

"Rasmus's?" He said flustered by Noct's quick method of questioning as if he was stuck in the stands like some sort of convicted criminal. But uncomfortable nature became replaced with one of suspicion and distrust. "Why?"

Noct held back a sigh. He was tired of talking! He rubbed his fingers together, his body twitching and aching to get the conversation over with. He glanced at Durante, then Felix, and Gareth then on the man in front of him. At this rate, he'd miss her again. Just as Durante began to discuss the reason why the number was crucial, Noct seized the opportunity to force his mind into the man's conscious. He stifled the alarm and panic that rose at his presence, and quickly shuffled through his thoughts until he found what he was looking for. He seared the number into his own mind and as quickly as he entered, he withdrew. For a moment, emotions of horror, guilt, and relief rolled over him. _I'm going to feel guilty about this tomorrow…_He thought. When he came to, he found the man rubbing his temple as if he was suffering from a minor headache.

Noct wondered how much his own expression showed because he felt Durante's eyes on him what seemed like some sort of glare. The pressure abated when the man looked at them again, "Sorry? What was it you needed?"

"Nothing." Noct said curtly, quickly before the other two could latch on to what he had done. "Have a good night sir."

"Ah, to you as well gentlemen." Still clutching his head, the man walked off. NoctAfter there was much distance placed between them, Noct sighed inwardly, "Are you going to comment on my actions?"

"Comment? No." Durante muttered, "But criticize? That sounds more within the line."

"You sound like Myles." Noct said.

Durante nodded in one stiff bow of his head and spoke in a clipped voice, "I have every right to. I understand why you had to do it to the Landlord, but to _that_ man? You were impatient and lacked of reason. If you have given him more time and more words, we could have persuaded him to have given it to us without you stealing it."

"We have everything _but _time, Durante. I couldn't just stand there and wait! I might as well watch Elia walk out of arms and do nothing about it. You can yell at me all you'd like, but I want to find her first."

Durante sighed, and glanced at Felix and Gareth—who were both confused—and looked at Noct, "I can see that my words of caution would prove futile right now if I did so. Well, just you wait, you're going to be in big trouble when we get back."

"Looking forward to it."

"You're such an ass." Durante said grinning despite himself.

"How kind. Now do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" Noct asked. Durante reached into his pocket and handed him a balled up receipt and tugged out a pen somewhere off his jacket. After a series of scribbles, Noct returned the slip back into Durante's outstretched palm. "That's the cell phone number, go call him. Please. Call my number once you find out the address."

"And just where do you think you're going?" Durante asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to get a head start."

* * *

Well, ok. Haven't updated since August (which I apologize for). I'm really really really sorry. So sorry. Happy Late New Years everybody and Late Happy Christmas. Here's for all you're patiance and a gift from me since its also my birthday today. 19 baby! Woohoo! Crazy, I don't even feel 19. Heck, I never even felt 18! I've got a crapload of updating to do.

Adora "Beloved One" in Latin. (The man's wife.)

Tomorrow is MY 2nd ANNIVERSARY of being on this glorious site! And the day when I first published this fanfic. Crazy, yeah?

Keep a watch for Noct's official VA in Japanese on the 18th. Hope its good! *cross fingers*

~_Animangame02freak_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy-Six

She twisted the knob clockwise to halt the water's flow. She remained where she was to take in the warmth that lingered behind. Elia came to when the first breath of cold air rolled through the curtain making her skin crawl with goose bumps. Her fingers made their way up her body to touch the crystal pendent that laid out bare against her skin. She sighed in her mindlessness and shoved the curtain aside and reached for one of the towels that were laid out. Massaging her scalp, she curiously sniffed at the ends of her hair. It smelled like lavender. There was something about that scent that made it pleasant. She couldn't remember why.

Elia put on the clothes Helena left out for her.

As she reached for her shirt, something bright rolled out of it as though it had been entangled inside or had just been sitting patiently for her to notice, and struck hard upon the ground. Elia tugged her head free from the T-shirt, and pushed her arms through the sleeves. She looked at the ground, searching for where it had fallen. At the edge of the carpet, she spotted it.

Elia nearly choked, catching back the gasp that sent her heaving as though she was suffering the signs of a stroke. She couldn't speak. Not even think. Her eyes only feasted upon its image, an image that haunted her thoughts…undeniably reminding her…She picked it up.

The word: _Diligo_ shimmered back into her eyes as it had done so when she first received it. _Had it always been this heavy? _She wondered. Elia smiled ruefully. "You've come a long way haven't you?" she whispered, running her fingertips over its smooth surface. It was as if it had wanted to stay with her, like it had a mind of its own. If that could be true? What reason could it have if it did have some sort of conscious? To haunt her? Or was she simply to reflect on the memories she had made even before she had been given it as a gift. Elia felt like a thief. A part of her wished to return it but she didn't know if she had the strength to leave if she did. It was hard to leave the first time—miraculous as well—but to attempt another escape after she had only just arrived? It was too cruel to fathom. She slipped it on her thumb. It fit snuggly.

As if it was meant to be there.

Elia discarded any thoughts of taking it off. Fitting a dry towel around her shoulders to let her hair dry, Elia then headed downstairs and quickly tucked in the crystal pendent under her shirt. She came around the corner expecting to see Rasmus, but she was surprised to find Helena instead. "Isn't it late for you?" Elia asked her from the doorway.

"I suppose." Helena said with a radiant smile and refocused back on the coffee pot that began to brew. "I left the band aids on the counter for you. Rasmus went to change." Elia glanced at Helena's stomach, noticing its roundness, then at her face. Helena rolled her eyes spotting Elia's wandering gaze and the uncertainty that lay beneath. "I'm _fine_. Besides, you're here. I can't," She huffed as she tried to reach for a coffee cup on one of the highest shelves. She grumbled and made another attempt, "I can't let a guest serve herself. It's very rude."

"There _are _other coffee cups," Elia pointed out. But Helena seemed intent on her goal.

Elia sighed and placed the box of band aids down but someone tall brushed past her. She realized that it was Rasmus as he stood besides his sister to grab the cup for her. He had donned on a white shirt with casual jeans. "Don't act like you're the only one here. I can help out."

"Rasmus…this is _my_ house. _I _make the rules." Rasmus sighed at her stubbornness when she shuffled off.

"You _and Vernon_ own this house." Rasmus corrected.

Helena stuck out her tongue childishly but Rasmus chuckled. He seemed used to such a response. Elia sat down on one of the stools watching the siblings bicker, envious. Helena directed him to where the location of the spare pillows was and after Rasmus trudged off, Helena set her attentions back on Elia. "What?" she asked at Elia's smile.

"Nothing."

"You're a tease." Helena accused her when Elia placed a large band aid on her cheek.

Elia was about to reply with something snarky in reply before a faint hum resonated against the table. She glanced down the counter where a cell phone vibrated and flashed with bright blue light. "Uh Helena?"

Helena—who had been rummaging through the fridge—looked over her shoulder and followed the direction where Elia had pointed. "Oh, that's Rasmus's phone." She picked it up and walked around the corner. "Ras, your phone." Footsteps followed suit and Elia heard Rasmus thank her before flipping the phone on and near his ear. There was a pause, then footsteps trudging back upstairs. Helena returned. Elia refocused back on the band aids she had left scattered on the counter. She placed her fifth stip on her knee to cover a gash that sliced across her skin. Elia wondered how long it'd be until it healed. "It's going to be a long night." Helena said sighing, tending to the pot of coffee that gave the air a sharp scent. "May I offer you some coffee?" But she had already poured a cup before Elia could even respond. However, Elia took it out of courtesy and took a sip. When Helena had turned around, Elia made a face. She resisted how her fingers urged to scrap and claw off the bitter taste from her tongue.

She kept her face even when Helena turned around. "So who was on the phone?"

"I'm not sure." Helena whispered, albeit strangely as though she hadn't given any thoughts to the identity of the caller could be.

Elia curled her fingers around the cup and eased at the warm that spread from her fingers and through her arms. It sent shivers down her sides. It was beautiful as she compared it to the sound of the falling rain. She felt…safe. Elia looked outside watching the rain glimmer. A thought crept into her mind then. A thought that caused her to look around the kitchen. The clock said that it was nearly ten o clock. She began to tap her fingers against the countertop.

"May I use your phone book?" Elia asked.

"Sure, it's near the basket to your right."

Saying a brief thank you in reply, Elia found it and began flipping through the pages. She skimmed through the names of hotels, searching for the names of streets that popped out to her as familiar. Frustrated that her hold on street names was lacking, Elia switched between the page and to the map at the back of the book to find a hotel nearby. The closest one was nearly ten blocks away. It was cheap. Elia snatched a blue pen out of basket and scribbled the name of the hotel and the directions needed to get there.

She glanced at Helena gathering up the dishes from the family dinner and felt her gut twist emotionally. The thought of leaving so quickly was hard but she quickly insisted that feeling to disperse. Just when she put the book away, Rasmus entered. She hadn't heard him come downstairs. Elia's instincts went on high alert and felt strangely wary by his presence. Helena didn't notice her tense form as her worried eyes on fixed her brother. "Who was on the phone?"

"The police," Helena stopped washing the dishes and turned off the faucet to stop the water's flow. She turned just in time to see her brother's gaunt face crumble, "They…they found Jocelyn."

"Ras…"

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow and get the preparations set."

"You should be proud of her." Elia said. Then she wished that she hadn't said anything when his desperate eyes turned to her but she forced herself to finish what she started. "I don't know if I have a right to say this but she sacrificed herself for Mira. She was brave. I'm sure that the Goddess Etro, will surely praise her efforts in the netherworld. That's what I think."

Rasmus smiled kindly at her. "I appreciate your thoughts."

Elia smiled in return but wished that he hadn't looked at her so nicely. He broke his eyes off her at the sound of soft baby sounds in the living room.

"Uh Helena, can I talk to you privately?"

She nodded and tugged off her rubber gloves and followed. Elia's eyes returned to the window. She stared longingly at the rain watching the dark shapes of cars blur past the window. Despite their idea of secrecy, she could hear Rasmus and his sister murmuring to themselves about setting a place for her to stay for the night. Absent-mindedly, Elia smiled cherishing the thought but as she scratched her cheek, that feeling faded spying the name of the hotel written in blue ink. She glanced back to see both of them approach her, nodding and whispering as though reaching to agreement. Elia stood before they could say the words that she knew would tempt her to stay.

"I must leave."

"Leave?" Both of them said astonished.

"Where will Rasmus and Mira sleep? You know that there won't be enough room."

Helena seemed to be conflicting with her thoughts and emotions. It would be against her pride as a house owner to let a guest sleep on the floor. But as her eyes stared at Elia's clothes with a look that mixed between of pity or admonishment, she held up one finger at Elia for her to stay where she was, and quickly left. Elia could hear a cabinet door sliding apart and hangers being pushed aside as she was frantically looking for something.

Ramus swung side to side and lulled Mira back to sleep. That or he was doing it to ease his own discomfort. "Are you sure that you want to leave?" he asked.

"My conscious tells me to, besides I have enough money to check in one of the motels nearby."

He nodded, but he didn't look to sure. Gazing at Mira, whose cheek was pressed against his shoulder drooling, gently his lips grazed her forehead, planting soft kisses upon her skin. Elia closed her eyes, not wanting to see it. It hurt her oddly to see that show of tenderness.

A whisper of triumph made Elia's eyes and head snap up, and after a closing of a door did Helena reappear with a black coat in her hands. She held it out to Elia, "I'd feel guilty with you wearing nothing to keep you warm."

Elia stepped back, waving her hands in front of her to rebuke the kind offer, "I'm fine. Please, keep it."

"Trust me honey," Helena said with a seriousness that despite her smile, was real, "I have no use for it for I can't even fit in it, and don't worry about giving it back, consider it a thank you gift for everything you've done for my brother."

Elia smiled out of politeness as Helena shoved it into her hands. She slipped her arms through both sleeves, buttoned it all the way to the bottom of her throat, and allowed Helena to tie the sash into a big knot. Elia held out her arm, and looked down at it, "It's quite…long," It came all the way to her thighs.

"It's designed to be that way." Helena said. Splotches of red dotted her cheeks as she looked at Elia, "I'm glad that at least someone looks good in it."

"You looked great in it," Rasmus told Helena, who huffed and placed both hands on her hips as if that comment she expected from her brother.

"Well, anyway, thank you again. And good luck hunting for that apartment of yours. House-hunting can be _such_ a pain; I can tell you that with confidence." Helena hugged Elia, who awkwardly hugged her back, unsure how to hug a woman who was pregnant. She gave Elia a slip of paper, and smiled, "If you need help, just follow the address and you'll be welcomed as if you were a part of the family."

Elia smiled, touched by their thoughtful nature, and she nodded, "Thanks, I think I'll be warmer in this more than I was. Goodnight Mira," She whispered, running a finger over the girl's round cheeks. The warmth and softness still marveled her. Elia drew away and opened the door. Without a backward glance towards the kind individuals that watched her go until the house phone came alive which tore one of their gazes off her back.

* * *

I have a poll up by the way. I'd appreciate it if you would all take the time to answer it on my profile page. Thanks for your patiance!

~_Animangame02freak_


	77. Chapter 77

I'm just going to say this now. For those who don't have a fanfiction account, this is the second update this week. Chapter 76 is new also so obviously read that one if you haven't yet. Also, my friend here, Yuki, is making a oneshot series(?) of Noct/Elia pairing since she loves them so much so check it out if you can. ^^ And review her of course! Oh, and just to let you know, I won't be changing the names of Felix, Durante, and Gareth into Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus since I've come so far with their names I've made up. The price of starting a story waay early. But who knows. I might be bored one day and may change it (but I HONESTLY DOUBT IT)

_Libero_-Latin for "Freedom"

_Tutis_- Latin for "Safe/Protected/Secure"

~_Animangame02freak_

P.S. I appreciate reviews. Makes me happy to see you folks happy. So please, share the happiness.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seventy-Seven

Elia resorted back to the address inscribed on her hand. Had she taken the wrong turn? She glanced around looking for the street sign. "Crap." She muttered glancing around. She wiped her bangs out of her eyes. "Excuse me," Elia stopped a woman who happened to pass by, "Do you know what street I'm on? I'm trying to get here." Elia showed her the pen marks on her hand and made sure to shield the rain from smudging the writing.

"Are you new to this district?" The woman asked after a score of heartbeats.

"It's been a while since I've been in this direction." Elia admitted.

"Well, for starters, you're on the wrong street. This place is on _Libero_, you're on _Caelum _right now…are you alright? You look pale. Do you need the hospital instead?"

"I'm fine." Elia said quickly. "I…the rain tends to wash out my color. I'm quite pale to begin with. But where is _Libero_?"

"Go down this sidewalk and cross the crosswalk on your right then continue down until you reach a shop with the words "Jewel's Pottery" written on the windows. Make an immediate left. You should see the sign poking out of the buildings. I'd hurry if I were you; this rain isn't going to lighten up despite the forecast. It's never right."

Elia thanked her, and held fast to the kind stranger's directions. She merged with the people. Somehow that failed to make her warmer. She glanced at her hand careful to make sure it didn't get wet. She repeated the woman's instructions and pressed the button at the corner. Elia stared intently for the figure of a walking pedestrian to light up.

A blaring horn made her jump; she whirled at the sound as did the group of people around her. Then after a split second, after her heart seemed to stop in her chest, Elia bolted before it was safe to cross the street. She knew that face. There was only one person with untidy blond hair like that. She knew that they were stunned to see her, and that was the reason why Durante had gassed it when the light turned green. Someone—a man—shouted at her, and perhaps he had shouted her name. _No! _Elia didn't want to see their broken faces. She ran through the streets, sidestepping, even brushing against heavily dressed people who were trying to get out of the downpour. She heard people behind her exclaim in their frustration at him to watching where he was going, even telling off some unnecessary foul words to ice it off.

He was coming after her.

_Stay away from me! _Elia warned him, but her threat—if it was a threat at all—couldn't push off her lips. To talk and run at the same time would make her lose energy, something she wasn't so willing to give up. But one thing was certain, if Felix was after her…Noctis wasn't too far behind. With surge of willpower, Elia rounded into an alleyway, and ran down the slim path. Behind her, his footsteps had skidded to a halt. Judging the silence, Elia figured that he couldn't decide where she had gone. But before that relieved feeling could take root, something splashed behind her. He had regained his urgent pace. He had realized that she had taken the alley. Elia felt her fear bubbling, quickening her frantic pace, and as she round a corner, Elia skidded and came almost face to face with a chain fence. Her hands clawed at the fence, driven by fear. _No…no! _Elia glanced back. She heard his footsteps, heard him coming closer…and closer…

It was a reflex, only a reaction to escape; she climbed, digging the tips of her boots into the small open spaces and swung over the top of the fence. Elia landed in a puddle, and took off at a high speed. She heard the footsteps behind her skid to a stop, and a sound of the iron fence being shaken by desperation.

"_ELIA!_"

Never had she hated her name more than now. She slowed down before she planted her feet down firmly on the ground. She kept her eyes forward, forced them to stare straight. There was a choking silence that filled the distance between them. Perhaps he was holding his breath to see what she would do, maybe even afraid that he would say something that would result her running off again. Elia closed her eyes; her sore throat made it hard to swallow. Her eyes felt wet. It had it be the rain. But rain never tasted so bitter. She hadn't asked for him to chase after her. But he did. And that was making it so painful to bear. Elia knew that she wanted to apologize. She wanted to say how sorry she was for running away, for abandoning them at the peak of their friendship, just when they still held their hearts out, open for her so freely. _I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…_Pushing away the plea and the feelings that filled her name that it almost seemed to burst the word itself, Elia ran.

She stumbled out of the ally, Elia glanced around at the people who walked by minding their own business than waste time wondering why a woman was in an ally to begin with. Frightened that Felix would get the idea of climbing _over _the fence once he recovered from his crushing disappointment, Elia, in very quick stride too fast to be casual, crossed the street as the pedestrian street light lit into a white figurine. Abruptly Elia realized she was bathing in bright headlights, a powerful roar of an engine blared through the rain deafening her ears, and Elia craned her head just in time to stare right into the light. Petrified, like a deer caught in headlights, Elia didn't move despite her brain yelling at her to run. She wasn't afraid of the possibility of her being killed; it was the familiarity of it. It was just like the dream. The rain, the loneliness, everything seemed to fall into place in her reality._ What happened to me then? _Elia wondered, _Did I die? _No, she remembered at once. She had woken up, too afraid to see what would happen. A high-pitched squeal clawed at her ears, Elia watched as the motorcycle skid to a halt. The wheels barely missed her. For a second, her lungs were crushed out of oxygen. She felt giddy, and her legs felt unable to uphold herself as though they had been turned into jelly. She would have sat down if that could stop that feeling, but she remained on her feet.

Elia looked at the traffic light at had a white person flashing then glared at the motorcycle, despite the brightness, aiming all her frustration that was boiling beneath her skin and shouted: "Watch where you're going, you jerk!"

The stunned surprise emanated from the rider. Elia took this chance to glance at the alley. Her blood went down to her toes spotting Felix but also at the sight of Gareth alongside him. Elia hurried on with her face down. She glanced around her surrounds after a few blocks, glancing back ready to bolt if she caught sight of the familiar car. But everything dealing with cars, trucks, and motorcycles, began to blur one with the road, their headlights streaming in white streaks. Elia kept walking kept moving. Kept breathing. She felt like every eye on the city was on her. She stopped suddenly. Where was she? Elia looked around her for the street sign. _Tutis? _She looked at her hand but to her horror message dyed in blue ink had become a giant blue smear. Its words were illegible and impossible to make out.

"Shit." Elia whispered exasperated.

The street like all the others was foreign to her. She glanced around for a street for a sign of a hotel but nothing seemed to catch her eye. A horn sang out and Elia flattened herself against the wall only to watch a small delivery truck speed by. Heart-thumping, she quickly decided to continue moving on and find a place to dry off. As she came to the end of two blocks, she began to panic. There was no sign of a hotel yet. Instead, she stared at a children's park.

Her eyes scanned around the playground, its metal swings and slides, glimmering through the downpour. There were no children to occupy the place now, but Elia kept staring at it captivated. Somehow she could hear the far off laughter—ghosts of the past—care-free and ever-so innocent to the plights of the world. She glanced around her then back at the still swing sets and made her way to them. Elia seated herself down and curled her fingers around the cold chains that kept the seat suspended and began kicking her legs back and forth.

She didn't have a clue why she was here. The cold rain didn't ease her worries, or numb the pain but yet she kept swinging. She wondered if she was waiting for something to happen. As her swing began to sway at greater heights, the carefree feeling she remembered couldn't fill the gap. In a fit of abrupt anger, she kicked at the air, and let the swing slow. She let it rock her to and fro. Elia gazed into her open hands, studying what remained of the blue ink before her eyes traveled to the ring around her thumb. She had forgotten about it again. Pressing a finger to the cold metal band around her thumb, she traced its shape. Involuntarily, she reached inside her coat. After a quick glance around, she removed the crystal and held it up to her eyes. It shimmered, dazzling her. Elia brought its flawless surface to her lips and she enveloped it in her hands. She molded its shape into her skin in her grasp.

A strange feeling trickled into her mind. Abruptly, her mind went on high alert and her body reacted on its own. She glanced around and tucked her necklace out of sight. She searched for the origin of the perceived danger. Then she found it. At the edge of the park, sitting beneath the streetlight was a man on a motorcycle. Despite that a helmet concealed the rider's face, Elia recognized him to be the idiot who almost ran over her.

It was like he had been waiting for her to notice him all this time. He leaned to his left, and brought his leg over the seat to dismount. He kept staring at her as he did so and what felt like a minute of standing still, he strode towards her, off the pavement and on the playground. Elia dug the tips of her feet into the mud and prepared herself physically to run. She wasn't sure how fast she could turn and run if he proved to be a threat. She glanced briefly at his athletic figure and fear twisted her stomach. He looked strong. Strong enough to pin a woman down.

_How long had he been there? _Elia thought. Minutes? Longer than that? She kept her eyes on the advancing stranger. When there were a few feet separating them he stopped in his tracks. Elia felt abruptly embarrassed by what he saw up close. A woman sitting on a swing set too small for her. But she stared at him boldly despite such thoughts and dared him to laugh. But he seemed content on staying silent if noticing her silent challenge.

He lifted his hand. Despite consideration put into the slow gesture, Elia shot up to her feet. "Wait—I came to give you this...You left this behind"

Elia glared at him, heart hammering, but peeked at his hand. His gloved hand wasn't empty. Instead, he held out a slip of paper that contrasted against his glove with its color. Elia held her breath. _It couldn't be…_She rummaged through her pockets but her hands found nothing of interest inside. She stared at the slip of paper and tugged it free. It was Helena's writing. The relief was too much. She pressed a hand to her beating heart as if such an effort to tame its pulse. But instead, instead of calming down, her heartbeat began to quicken when she looked at the helmeted rider. He hadn't looked away at all. "Thank you very much." She said quickly.

She had wasted time trading words with him. She had to leave him. Now.

"Elia."

She took in a swift breath without realizing that she had. Involuntarily she stepped back but he only stepped forward like a predator cornering its prey. Elia stumbled back into the swing grasped at the chains. She clung to it like a drowning person. She shook her head for she knew that voice but she didn't want to believe it.

"Elia." He said.

With a loud scream besieged by the soft pitter-pattering of the rain, she scrambled out of the seat and swung it at him. As if such an attempt could be enough to stop him. He batted it away.

"Don't run. Or I _will _pin you down. Don't make me, Elia."

Elia remained where she was though her legs trembled for action. She couldn't ignore the ache that swelled his in her muscles. But her desire was going too far ahead for her body to handle. If she ran, he'd catch her, and he would pin her down. She feared his touch. Elia stared at him with a look that despite the fact he stood in front of her in the flesh, she expected him to fade away like a bad dream. "This is all my head," she whispered sinking to her knees. She sat on the wet ground and clasped her hands over her eyes, "…I got hit by a motorcycle…I'm in the hospital right now…I'm _sick_…I'm in a _coma_…"

"And what if I really am here?" She could hear the fabric of his clothes shifting and a buckle snap as he removed the helmet from his head to see her clearly. She visualized him standing in front of her, staring down at her. What emotion filled his eyes? _STOP IT! _Trying to get rid of every thought of him, she focused intently on the darkness behind her eyelids. In that obscurity, he asked in a soft voice. "Do you see me?"

She shook her head, "No."

He made an awkward noise; after a moment Elia realized that he was trying not to laugh, and only semi-succeeded. Then seriously: "Open your eyes."

"No."

"Elia." He warned.

"_No_."

She flinched when his hands grasped both of her wrists. He peeled them off her eyes effortlessly but she squeezed her eyes tight. He sighed in soft frustration. He pressed a hand against her face. Despite the glove that separated their skin from touching, she felt heat coursing through her as though he had been easily holding her with his bare hands. She noticed that he held her cheeks tenderly. He was conscious of the band aid on her cheek. Elia felt the pressure of his hand force her chin up from her feeble position.

She kept her eyes shut and bit her lips. She didn't care if they bled. As long as she could fight against her want—her _need_ to see him and win this inner turmoil inside her, she'd do anything. Even if it hurt her. _Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. _She let the thought match to the rhythm of her frantic heartbeat. She prayed that he'd hear her thoughts and leave her. But she prayed that he would stay.

Elia had been waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to say something and she would deny him, rebuke him. She heard him inhale as though the rain had ceased falling. His gently breathe against her face was all that alerted her of him. Elia tensed, nearly jumping out of her seat at how close he was.

"You're cold." He murmured. She barely heard him as he repeated the gesture again but over her eyes. It felt the way she imagined ice melting in the spring. The cold seemed to thaw away. She sighed and shivered. Then as he exhaled warmth back into her for a third time, Elia's perception of him, his nearness, everything she felt around from the rain and its frigid touch, disappeared when his lips rubbed lightly against her cheek.


	78. Chapter 78

Geez, alright. Finally. First off, it's 2:17 in the damn morning and I'm tired. For those of you who are reading this: Good Morning. I'd like to thank everyone who's been patiant with me on this update due to computer problems. Here's some honorably mentions: haha42, Savage Kill, lonewolf32 (my buddy on the forums who showed me the song "Let me be your armor" by Assemblage 23. Great song, look it up. Said that it reminded him of EliaxNoct. Thanks buddy), Yuki Minamoto , yakusokudayo (She's on deviantart but she has an account here too but I can't remember what her username was. I'm sorry!). Enjoy the chapter folks. Lemme know please how it is, honestly, even if its flame, improvement is always good and I love reading your thoughts on the chapter. It helps me out. God, I've got so many other stories to finish it's not even laughable.

~_Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

In an instant, her body reacted faster than all possible thought and flung all her weight back on the mud. Far from the warmth; far from him with her hand pressed to her cheek. A cheek that left no imprint of the heat that had transpired. Had she imagined such a feeling? Had the tingling been a disillusion? She set her mind straight that the goose bumps that ran down her arms were from the cold rain. Nothing more.

He watched her. Bent on one knee and his cobalt eyes smoked and glowed like they shone from within. They trapped her. Maimed her. Rendered her incapable of thought and speech. Something else burned in his eyes, briefly like a comet that blazed out of sight. For a moment it made him a stranger and dangerous.

"You're looking at me now." He said. She blinked and all her thoughts came to place. Aware of that her burning cheeks, Elia stood and marched off, her feet sloshing and kicking up bits of dirt. Abruptly, his hand had her wrist and then he was near again, close. Too close. She tugged her hand free. "Stop running away from this." Noct growled.

"I'm not running away."

"Yes you are."

"N-No I'm not!" Elia stuttered.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" He asked with a tone challenging her to prove him wrong. "Running off without an explanation and making sure that none of us caught you sounds like running away to me. Ever since I found you, you've done nothing but try to escape like I'm some sort of threat to you!"

"What are _you _doing?" Elia retorted back. "_You're _the ones who are looking for me! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Thunder drummed in the sky, drenching their faces with rain that glazed down their cheeks like marks of sorrow.

Noct said, quietly compared to before, "Because the last time I checked, we're friends. And friends don't just vanish off the face of the earth without saying anything."

Oh. So he wanted a goodbye? Elia glanced away. "_Goodbye _Noct."

Elia nodded like she had done a job well done and turned her back on him. As she walked off, gaining the freedom she desired, the moment itself lost its sweetness as her eyes were besieged by tears. She found herself slowing down, and a part of her almost waiting to be stopped. She shook her head free of such folly hopes and balled her hands into fists to keep herself from shaking.

Abruptly there was a loud shout behind her and Elia turned; not because of the abruptness of it. Rather it was a sound that threw her off guard as it was something she last likely expected. It was laughter.

"What's so funny?" Elia asked carefully.

Noct hadn't moved an inch from where he stood. There was no hint of despair in his features, something that wounded her as she had secretly hoped there would be sort of emotion to see. What was curious was the tilt of his mouth, a smile that showed a flash of white teeth. A grin of amusement.

Still carrying the curl on his mouth, he said, "You said 'Noct'."

Elia furrowed her brows together unable to connect the dots. "So?"

"_Oh_?" He mused. "Then you still consider me to be a friend. After all, only my close friends can call me that."

Again the heat rushed to her face at his maddening game. She marched up to him without realizing what she had done, caught in her fury, its passion to be displayed without reign. "Fine, I'll correct myself! Goodbye _Prince Caelum_!" She shouted. "Goodbye and live a happy life!"

The change was so drastic and sudden that Elia was left frozen as he loomed over her as a patron of fury. She almost doubted if a smile had plastered his face at all. "Why now?" He breathed; his voice hissed out between his teeth like steam. "Why now of all times did you leave?"

"I can't stay there, Noct!" Elia answered with less strength. "I should've left when I could. Now I know where I belong and that place is here in the city. _You_, on the other hand, don't. People like you don't."

"Like me?" He repeated in a strange tone.

"Kings, Queens, Princes and…_Princesses_." He looked as if was going to say something, but Elia cut him off unable to contain herself any longer, "The war is over, Noct! What purpose do I have there? There are no battle plans, no training! Nothing. I have no reason to go back!" Elia moved to take out the ring Myles had given her. Perhaps if she could give it to him, then maybe she could avoid a meeting with Myles altogether. A pain she'd like to be spared from.

But before she tugged the ring off her thumb, Noct grabbed her arm roughly to pull her along with him. The force of his tug almost wretched her arm out of its socket. Without a single word, he began crossing the wet lawn in large stride jerking Elia with him. Anger inflamed inside her breast and quickly flushed through her entire body. She almost felt like she was on fire. Despite the exhaustion, she had enough strength to plant her feet down and tore her arm from his hands.

"You're being selfish!" she shouted at his back.

Noct whirled on her, so suddenly, that she didn't even see him move until he was nearly pressing up against her, staring down at her fiercely. "Maybe I am," said Noct furiously "but I don't care right now. I will be selfish if that gets you to come back with me."

Elia stared at him, stupefied by the ferocity in his words. But Noct only watched her, his body impassive and controlled. His eyes that burned and glowed appeared stranger to her, like they didn't belong there.

"I hate you." Elia said. She had the impulse to collapse where she was a bawl her eyes out, knowing that such words weren't true. It was childish like a spoiled girl who wasn't getting her way. Elia's eyes pricked and burned, and she tasted her salty tears before she realized that she was crying. "I hate you."

But after a tense moment passed, something faltered in him causing his grip on her to loosen and fall apart. Perhaps he had finally heard her. Or perhaps, he had seen his reflection in her eyes, a stranger unbeknownst to even himself. He stepped away and regained his composure, returned to his sanity.

They stood still, empty of words, empty of steam, in the midst of the downpour. The sounds of the city echoed and loomed like shadows. He inhaled the frosty air and Elia looked at him as his eyes flashed to hers as he turned to face her. She stared at his face, at the rain that dripped from his hair, down his cheek, his nose, and lips. His eyes assessed her in a similar manner; almost as if they both took in how drenched they were. His lip parted as if to speak, closed, opened then closed unsure of what to say. He tilted his head slightly before in one smooth motion, he stretched his hands out towards her and in a smoother effort still, pulled her close against him. Elia stiffened feeling his arms come around her and his large hands engulfing her back. As if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. She pressed her forehead against the hollow of his throat. He smelled of the cold. She couldn't move. It was like their skin had melded together.

"I_ can't _let you go_._" His voice was near her ear. His breath sent soft shivers down her spine. "I can't._"_

Elia blinked hard, her wet cheek rubbing against his shirt. Frustrated, Elia punched his chest and beat her fists over and over, "You're such an idiot! I'm doing this for your own good you know and you just keep coming after me and—!" She choked on her a sob, "_Ruining everything._"

His fingers tenderly touched her quaking hands then fleeting across her cheeks to erase the stains left by her distress. "I'm sorry for making you cry…_again_." He said. "But I won't apologize for anything else for what I said was and is true."

Elia wiped the back of her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed, "Stubborn aren't you?"

Noct denied it. "No, Elia look at me. I'm desperate, always when it comes to you."

Her head felt light-headed, like all the blood in her head went north. The sound of her heartbeat overpowered the pitter-patter of the dribbling rain. Elia stared at him and he right back at her.

Music shrilled from somewhere inside one of his coat pockets. Noct flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, "Durante," He said. "Yeah. I have her." There was a muffled response to this causing Noct glanced her way. "Yeah, see you in a few." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it back inside his pocket. "They're on their way." He clarified. Elia nodded. Noct stared into the distance, and finally he spoke, as though he had required time to find the words, "You accused me of ruining your plans. But you too, have ruined mine…_once_. I tried to let you go." He admitted. "I thought that if I didn't talk to you, if by some chance if doing such a thing could get you away from me, I would have done it. But," He smiled at the memory, "in the end, I was the one begging you to forgive me."

"I guess we are the bane of each other's plans." Elia said.

Noct chuckled amused, "I guess so," and fixed his eyes some yards away to see headlights cut through the rain as it turned the corner. The familiar car parked beneath the lamp post and a smooth glaze washed over the hood of the luxury vehicle as though it was just polished. The car doors slammed once.

"Elia!" She smiled when Gareth's immense form finally reached before her. His large hands braced her arms and then she was off the ground as her spun her around in a circle before hugging her close. At a reasonable arm distance, he resembled a wet dog somehow with his shaggy hair that clung to his thick neck.

"Don't you dare run off on us like that ever again!" Gareth said.

"Gareth, you should continue your chat in the car. At least get her out of the rain."

"You don't need to tell me that mister know-it-all." He grumbled under his breath as he ushered her towards the car. Once inside, Felix bombarded her with blankets and heating pads, both of them infusing her with warmth all the way to her soaked bones. While Durante began ridiculing Felix for tying the blanket wrong, Elia glanced out the window to spy on the conversation between Noct and Gareth. Gareth nodded, agreeing to something she missed then. As if he knew she had been watching, Noct's gaze latched on hers through the dark glass. It happened only for a split second before he pulled the helmet over his head before giving a nod.

"Elia?" Felix prodded her with a curious finger.

"Hm?" She murmured. Had they turned up the heater? Breaking out into sweat, Elia fidgeted a blanket off her shoulder and took out an heating pad.

"Oh for the love of—" Durante muttered watching from the driver's mirror. He unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted around. "Gimme that." He snatched something out of Felix's loose grasp and his sharp eyes turned on her, forcing her to look at him. "Say 'Ah'."

"Ah?" Durante stabbed the thermometer into her open mouth. Tear pricked her eyes at the sharp pain. "Don't spit it out." Durante said, looking at the watch on his wrist, guessing by the look on her face.

"He kah fuu neh eim."

Durante nodded, "Be careful next time." He clarified. "Hopefully, there will never _be _a next time." He inclined a quizzically eyebrow at her general direction.

The thermometer beeped simultaneously with his watch and Durante reached forward to slide the saliva coated thermometer out of her mouth. He looked at it in disgust before—being the handy man—wiped an anti-bacterial cloth around the tip. Durante inspected the number. "You're running a fever." He announced. His hand was cool against her forehead then it was gone. He realigned himself in the front seat.

Felix propped her head on his shoulder. Elia snapped away but he grunted and forced her back. "Don't you even start to worry about getting me sick, I'll be fine."

Elia smiled, "Sorry about before." She whispered.

"Jiminy Crickets woman, stop apologizing and worrying about other people besides yourself! Just relax."

"What is she doing?" Gareth asked slamming the car door after him.

"She's just being…herself." Felix finished lamely.

"Ah, that's makes plenty of sense genius."

"Oh shut it." Elia was aware of herself being moved, propped from one shoulder to a broader one. "Hey, she was resting just fine on my shoulder!"

"That bony thing? _This _is muscle my friend and a lot more comfy compared to those twigs of arms."

"I thought you two would be angry at me." Elia said before Felix could continue their bicker. Instead of the resentment she had imagined, they were treating her with blankets and things, nursing her as though she was but five years old.

"Oh, I _am _angry." Gareth grumbled wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulders. "_Very _angry." He teased.

Elia smiled and settled her head on his shoulder. With one heartbeat pulsing through one ear, she listened to the car drive through the wet streets. Rain splattered against the windows, below the tires, and she could hear to the echo of the speeding cars beyond the glass. The thunder sounded close. She inhaled Gareth's wet smell and every pore on her body seemed to envelop the warmth of the blankets into her being. Lulled by the sense of security, she closed her eyes before her conscious grew dimmer then faded entirely out of reality and into bliss dreams.

Elia stirred to the feeling of being held. She barely moved but fought to keep her eyes wide enough to see. She saw someone open a door and before they were swallowed up into darkness, the lights switched on. The interior of a room passed by in a blur before she was brought to another space where Gareth placed her down at the end of her bed, leaving her to change out of her wet clothes. After donning on a new set of pajamas, she climbed into bed eager to sleep. After Elia had pulled the blankets up to her chin and nestled into the warmth, she heard small conversation stir outside the door. She sighed and wiggled her head deeper into the pillow, listening to the quiet murmuring of their hushed voices before becoming quickly overcome by the pitter-patter of the rain. Thunder purred somewhere she couldn't see, rolling into the far distance. A light knock sounded at a door interrupted their conversation and her lazy dreams. Footsteps crossed the floor and she heard a door softly creak open. After a moment of silence, Elia heard voices start and footsteps resumed their trod. Her awareness on them fell when the door to her room opened. Someone entered her room. The individual hesitated upon his or her entry, before talking that courageous step forward. Elia feel a heavy weight sink into the mattress, close to her before cupping her left hand—it was a man, she knew by his large hand—gently. Aroused by the light caress and the familiar scent of cologne, Elia opened her eyes.

"Myles," She croaked, finding it hard to speak.

Myles stroked her hand with the utmost affection, an action which quieted her voice but did not ease the tension in her throat, "I'm sorry for waking you but when Noct told me that you had returned, I wasted no time to see you." He was smiling has he beheld her, but Elia saw his lower lip tremble and the tears that dripped silently down his cheeks. They darkened his gray beard.

Elia stared at his face, a knot twisting in her heart and her eyes began to prick and water. "I'm so sorry." She whispered with wet tears escaping the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Myles hushed her. "There there, hush now. Shhh…" He rubbed a thumb over the corner of her eye, catching a tear before it continued to dampen the pillow. He laughed aloud quietly for reasons unknown as he reached into his breast pocket for a handkerchief to dab another sleek trail away. "Everything is going to be alright." He murmured. "Now smile now, the worst has passed on like the storm." Elia smiled and he tenderly looked upon the exquisite curl of her mouth. "Much better." He whispered. He leaned over to kiss her brow and pulled back with twinkling eyes. "Crying does not suit you. And I would not ever wish to be the one who cause them. Now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." He planted a final kiss on her temple but as he moved to stand, Elia grasped at his sleeve.

"Don't leave," she whispered. "Stay with me."

Myles lightly tugged off her feeble fingers and sat down on the bed. Very gently, his fingers traced her cheeks, the curve of her ears, and the slope of her neck and back up again in a lulling motion. Elia sighed as his fingers combed through her hair. Lost in the tantalizing touch of his caresses, Elia dipped in and out of dreams; caught between the conscious world and the unreal. Somewhere in the empty void, in some hidden corner of her mind, whispers blossomed and began to stir. Elia attempted to grasp at the murmuring, trying to understand. She peeled her eyelids back as the voices didn't fade into the distance. They weren't inside her head.

"Myles?" She whispered hoarsely.

She sat up and knew he wasn't there besides her, the space she vaguely remembered him was cold. She perked up at the conversation that trickled through the thin crack under her door. With difficultly, Elia felt for the edge of the bed and swung her feet around on the cold floor. She dragged a blanket with her and hugged it around her where the end fell back behind her like some majestic robe. Her feet padded across the floor to the light cast upon the floor and fumbled for the doorknob.

Elia cracked the door open a sliver and peeked outside.

"Gareth and Durante stood a pair, both carrying equally guarded expressions. Felix's own frustration was easier to identify as he was never the one to hide his true feelings. Standing from his position near the fireplace, Myles's façade appeared thoughtful. Then she was startled to see Noctis, who listened to the visitor with pursed lips. He was dressed in an outfit she hadn't seen before. Was he in his pajamas? Nothing extravagant if he was wearing such: a simple dark shirt with comfy pants that left his feet and arms bare. They made his skin looking quite pale.

Elia's eyes moved to the fifth individual and widened. It was Laus. What amazed her more other than the sight of his person was the fact of how groomed he looked even at a time (night or morning, Elia wasn't sure which) like this. His shoulders were stiff and his hands clasped behind him, perfectly poised to suit his status as a counselor to the next king.

Judging by the silence, they must've come to an impasse. And none of them had noticed her.

She immediately regretted acknowledging that thought as if by chance he had the power to read minds, Laus's eyes fell upon her and exposed her. He analyzed the blanket that was draped over her shoulders and hugged most of her body in a cocoon, her damp hair and the marks that marred her face to the human eye. "Well," He muttered quietly, his voice clipped, "This is a surprise."

Instantaneously, eight pairs of eyes locked onto her form and broke into surprise. "Elia." Myles said making his way to her. Elia smiled relieved and reached for his hand similar to a small child seeking a comforting hand to hold. He returned a smile and grasped her seeking hand, crushing her fingers into his enclosed palm. "You should be in bed." He whispered.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We are discussing about whether your attendance here is necessary." Laus answered.

"_Laus_." Noct warned.

"She wanted to know what was going did she not?" Laus remarked. "If she's going to stay here then she might as well know the truth."

"So then you agree with her staying?" Gareth asked.

Laus's cheeks pinched with pink, "No of course not." Durante let out a "not again" sigh.

Noct expressed equal weariness on the issue. " Laus, I'm appreciate your vigor to but let's settle this some other time. It's too early to be discussing such things."

"And have the possibility of this foolish "rescue" leak out? No. We finish this now. "

"If you are looking for someone to blame for this on, then look at me." Noct said, "Don't blame her. _I _went after her."

"You're highness, please; you can give her a home somewhere in the city and be done with it. Do you honestly expect that the council will take on the fact of giving her a pardon to live her lightly? Word will spread out and rumors of a scandal will be born. Would you risk your reputation for a city-urchin?"

"Boy." Myles interrupted. Noct closed his mouth and quizzically glanced Myles's way. His old professor clasped him on the shoulder. "There is nothing you can do."

"Myles?" Noctis said surprised.

"Laus is right; it wouldn't look good if you guaranteed Elia's stay with your power. However," Myles added when a small smile grew on Laus's lips, "you don't have the power to take her away from _me_, Laus."

"Watch me." Laus asked, the smile disappearing almost at once.

Myles smiled. "I know that you are a good man underneath Laus but would you be so heartless as to tear apart an old man from his daughter?"


	79. Chapter 79

Oh I am terribly sorry for this late updates. Honestly, must add to New Year's Resolution list. Anyways, Happy late Holidays and Late Happy New Years. I start my 2nd semester at University tomorrow...or well, today since it's past midnight. First I'd like to thank everyone who's been keeping up with me and this story as I get reviews and honestly, I feel so happy that people love what I write. So thank you and thank you again. Truly, I am humbled by all of your kind words and critiques.

Happy Monday!

_~Animangame02freak_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Elia roused from slumber at the trill of birdsong outside her window. She rolled over and clamped the pillow over her head in an effort to go back to sleep. Despite it, the birds continue their harmonic duet.

"Stupid birds."She muttered into the mattress, clearly sensible now. Elia sat up, glaring at the window as they flew off as if to find another sleeping victim. Yawning, and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she blinked around her room before her stomach complained its lack of breakfast. Grumbling to herself, she crawled off to the end of the bed, kicking the sheets from her ankles and resumed an upright stance. Nausea swept over her making her regret the decision quickly and sat back down with her head between her legs until the feeling passed.

_Why was it so hot in here? _She thought. The noise from her tummy intruded on her sour mood and she made up her mind to scavenge for food. Elia stood up again and swung the bedroom door open then froze, taking in the familiar sight of the leather chairs that occupied the small area. _Oh…_ _that's right. _Elia thought as memories from last night returned. Nothing in the room had changed, not that she had expected it to or be back so soon. But there was something else that happened, she blinked and rubbed her head as if that could wipe away the fog from her brain. The sense of panic that had bubbled up inside her quickly flushed her entire body sweat. She staggered the arm of nearest chair before her legs could give out to her knees. It was like she had consumed more than the usual amount alcohol.

"Elia?" asked a deep voice.

Her eyes weaved upwards, staring at a hazy form of a man who stood behind _her _counter, in _her _kitchen. She stared at him as her ears began ringing when he moved around to see her properly. At the cool touch that cupped her cheek, Elia shivered and closed her eyes as his hand moved to her wet forehead. "You should be in bed." Myles said with gray eyes intense on her face.

"But I'm not tired." She murmured though her eyes drooped even lower.

He chuckled low and soft, a sound that she drew comfort from. "Well, if you ever wish to recover from this cold, then I'd suggest you take care of your body and let it rejuvenate. I'll bring you some soup."

Not having the strength to argue otherwise, she let him scoop an arm around her to pull her up. He walked besides her and with a grunt of "Up you go." Elia found herself back in bed. After pulling up the blankets to her waist, propping her head back on some pillows and fretted like a mother, _How long has it been, _a voice asked inside her conscious as she observed Myles perform his best to make sure she was tucked in, _when you were lasted cared for so gently? _Her thoughts went back to the hospital but her walk down memory lane continued further down the path. Back to the distant past before the war and meeting Noct. A deep sigh rose and escaped through her lips as she remembered while thinking, inhaling a distant aroma a heated broth and incense. She could see her now behind closed eyes, moving around the house always smelling of fresh soap.

"Mom?" She whispered feeling a wet cloth fall over her forehead, and her nostrils filled with the delicious aroma of cooked soup.  
"No. I am not her." Elia's eyes flew open realizing what she had just said and stared upset at Myles at his expression which was very apologetic, almost ashamed that he was not the one she had spoken of. In his hands was a tray set with a bowl filled to the brim, a spoon and a napkin. He wiped a tear that ran from her eye without her notice and sat down beside her, placing the tray down. "I'm…" Elia searched for words, "I'm sorry."

Myles shook his head, laughing just a little. "If it's anyone who should apologize, it should be me." Elia's face said otherwise, but he shushed her, "Eat first; then we'll talk." He leaned over and got the tray and set it before her. They stayed in silence when she took the first sip. She swallowed, shivering at the heat that settled down to her stomach.

"My compliments to the chef." She said.

He inclined his head with her kind praise, his eyes crinkled into a smile. They remained quiet in their thoughts, enjoying each other's company. Elia pondered while she ate, glancing at Myles every few seconds curious of the inner sanctum of his mind and the secrets he held within. She gave a short laugh to herself and continued draining the soup from the bowl.

It was when she was finished the last content of the bowl he when spoke, "Elia, could you forgive an old man and his mistakes?" Elia stared at him, puzzled and when he realized she didn't connect the dots, he reached over to her bedside table to pluck something off the countertop. He took her hand and pressed something cold in her hand. Elia looked down at their joined hands and once she realized what it was, her eyes jumped to his face which was still as stone. "Do you remember?"

* * *

_"You once accused me of acting like a parent, did you not, Elia? Well, wouldn't that make you the daughter?" _

_The room exploded by a magnitude of such volume that probably nobody noticed that Felix shouted the F word. The only one who had kept his silence was the keeper of the secret himself. His gray eyes stared at Laus with a calmness that was almost diabolical. Elia stared straight into space. _What _did he just say? Her mind had scattered, her thoughts flying trying to make sense of what had just happened. _

_A vein on Laus's forehead twitched and the glare he gave Elia couldn't get any more furious. Elia almost winced as though it was a spear that could pierce right through her chest. "You are clever," His voice was nasal; thin, "to make friends in high places. You may play them for fools butI have no intention of being bewitched by your false charm."_

_"Laus." Elia stared as Laus's attention drifted off her face to glower at Myles. "I am not an angry man, and I do not wish to behave in such a manner before anyone. But if I must, know that you have been warned. I understand your relation to Elia is not the best nor will I expect it to be, but I will not let you insult her so openly before me. I may not have the strength to protect her from everything, but I do have some power to shield her from others." Myles looked at her and squinted at her face. "Elia...sweetheart...is something wrong?"_

* * *

"What happened then?" Elia asked.

"You passed out." Myles sighed, scratched his beard and said after contemplating his thoughts. "But that doesn't surprise me, after all you had a fever and I'm sure the news took a toll on you as hard as it did."

Elia curled her fingers around it. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Back then?"

"If I did, would you have accepted it?"

To this, she remained quiet and the answer was obviously clear. "I never wanted to trick you and deceive you by hiding its true colors. But never, has it been my intention to cause you grief and pain. I do not blame it if you come to hate me but please, be gentle with an old man."

Elia fumed and her hands tightened on the bed sheets. "You give me smiles and cooked me soup and now tell me to hate you?" She hissed. "Don't make it sound as if such an option could truly exist in this world because it _doesn't _Myles!" She swallowed and pressed a hand over her eyes. "Don't make stupid assumptions like that." She whispered.

Myles's gray eyes grew bright, whether from the fact that her words eased him or that he was overfilled with tears. Perhaps it was both. "This ring," He said, his voice hoarse with emotion, "wasn't given out of pure whim or a bout of laziness, please understand that. I did not lie when I said that was to be given to someone of high merit. But I also couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I treasure you very much, and the conversations I have had with you have brought so much joy into my life. I knew that one day, you would be forced to return back to the city and the thought…I just…I couldn't let it happen. You once accused me of acting like a parent to you. Well, do you understand the reason now? You are my daughter now, Elia. And I…I may not be the best…father, but I'd like to have a chance…if you will have me."

It was strange to see Myles behave this way. His confident self was nowhere to be seen, but instead there was hesitation and a fear that made his shoulders and body tremble. He hadn't looked at her but merely at the floor waiting for her answer. He was more vulnerable than she ever seen him and delicate like a flower petal caught in a strong fall wind. She set the tray aside and pushed the covers away, crawling on her hands and knees and wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be weird," she said, "to call you "dad"."

He chuckled and she felt a pressure from his hands settle around her waist to return the embrace. She could almost hear the familiar smile she knew and loved growing on his lips. "Perhaps, you will call me dad one day." They parted and gazed into each other's eyes, "But until then, "Myles" will have to do. Also—" A loud beeping erupted from his wrist and he glanced at his wrist watch. "Ah. It's time already? My time flies." He turned the alarm off and cleared his throat, "Get back into bed. I'll check back on you once the meeting is over. I'll send the boys to come check on you." He blinked, almost startled by at what he said. "Perhaps that's a bad idea…" he muttered.

"Why?"

"Felix isn't the quietest boy around." He replied. He chortled to himself and leaned over to tuck Elia in.

"I can tuck myself in." Elia said matter-of-factly. "You don't have to do it for me."

"Ah, that may be true. But the fact that I want to do it makes all the difference. Let an old man do a thing or two for his little girl." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight sweetheart."

Elia smiled at a loss of words, surprised how quickly Myles had adapted to fatherhood. But before she had the mind to say a thing, he shut off the lights and closed the door.


	80. Chapter 80

First off, I'd like to thank all my fans who have sent me messages on how I was and encouraging me to update after these months of haitus. I haven't had any serious problems, except lots of drama which was overwhelming. But that's life.

So to everyone: Thank You.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, for sticking with me. As a novice writer, I am truly blessed to be supported by so many. I can't promise the next update though I do have Chapter 81 already underway.

Happy Wednesday everybody.

~Animangame02freak

* * *

Chapter Eighty

"You sly, old grandpa! No wonder why you were so calm when Elia went missing!" Felix laughed, swinging an arm around Myle's neck to pull him into a rough one arm hug. Myles nearly choked on his pipe, and jabbed his elbow into the boy's gut to be released before dissolving in a coughing frenzy.

Durante reprimanded Felix by hitting him in the back of the head. "Careful with the old man."

Felix rubbed his scalp before realizing the look on Gareth's face as though he was about to cry. "H-hey? What's with that sad face, dude?"

"It's just…" Gareth made a motion as though wiping his eye, "it's so pitiful to watch a young man getting his ass kicked by the elderly."

"I'm going to kick your ass later…" Felix muttered.

"Yeah yeah." Gareth said in a tone that clearly lacked feeling. He had heard that phrase hundreds of times before, it lost its value over time. He poked Noctis next to him, "Hear that? Does that sound new to you?"

Noct smiled, "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it once–"

"Or twice—" Gareth interjected.

"Of every minute—"

"Everyday—"

"Shut up you guys." Felix said.

Contrary to his words, Gareth burst out into laughter. Noct clutched his stomach. He wiped an eye then glanced at Durante who stared at him most attentively. His grin faltered slightly before coming to terms that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked weakly.

"Finally, you smiled." Durante said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Looking at him over the rims of his glasses, he pressed a finger over his forehead, "You've been grim these past few days. Now everything's back to normal."

Gareth chucked. "I wonder why that is." He muttered lightly.

Noct felt the sudden desire to defend himself, "I'm always like this." He said tensely.

"_Right_." Durante said in a tone that clearly signified the opposite. "_Sure you are._"

Ignore that jab of sarcasm; Noct was wise enough to say nothing when they drew near Elia's residence. Felix opened the door without a clear incentive to knock and ask for permission. From inside, he shouted: "Hey El, you up yet?"

"Oh, for the love of—" Durante muttered and hurried after him.

Gareth shook his head holding a small grin and stepped inside. Noctis stared at Myles's back. "Myles."

"Hm?" The old man said, turning around.

"Thank you." Noct added. "For last night."

Myles pursed his lips tight around his pipe at the gratitude received. A stream of smoke escaped his mouth and stared after it even when it had disappeared into thin air but left a sharp scent. "I didn't do it for you." He said. "So don't get too confident." He gave Noct a look under his bushy eyebrows but in the end reached into his pocket to tap more tobacco into the pipe chamber. "But I appreciate your thanks nonetheless."

Noct could only smile half-heartedly, his train of thought falling back into a topic darker than this. "You know that by staying here, she must be probed."

Myles's grimaced, and puffed his pipe. "I don't like the sound of it."

"I don't either."

"Why don't you probe her then?" Myles asked.

"It's not that simple." Noct said defensively.

"You did it with Felix though."

"And if I may remind you: that after I did that, I was immobilized for two weeks and I had nothing else to listen to then you ranting my ear off about what sort of trouble I had gotten myself into."

"Ah, you remember that?"

"It wasn't really hard to forget." Noct admitted bluntly.

Their conversation cut short when Myles opened the door and Noct immediately found Elia standing there, draped in a blanket. The sight of her nulled his worries, drinking her presence in with his breath and eyes. Gareth burst out laughing at something the two must have missed. Myles turned beet red with annoyance and stomped over only to begin shouting Gareth and Felix for getting her out of bed.

Elia laughed at their scolded expressions then her laughing eyes set on Noctis where the mirth disappeared entirely. There was a look on her face, almost as though caught in disbelief. His heart lurched. Had he done something? He wished to step forward but there was some foolish notion that she would run if he did. But she smiled at him and waved at him. Perhaps he had just imagined her surprise…

"Boy." His eyes flew to Myles, who stared at him. "Go get her robe in the bathroom, if she's going to be out of bed then there's no need for a blanket." He nodded and Myles then told Durante to start a pot of hot water for soup. He walked into the bathroom and did what he was told just in time to see Myles yank the blanket out of Elia's hands despite her protests on its warmth. He merely laughed at her in her pajamas before seeing him. Then a thought hit Myles so fast he almost stumbled back.

_He wouldn't dare…_

"Noct, you wouldn't mind helping putting that on Elia while I go help Durante?"

Noct stiffened while the robe in his hands sudden weighing like two tons. A sound erupted nearby that sounded like choked back laughter. He snapped his head towards Gareth, his hand over his mouth in a feeble attempt to hold back his amusement. "What's so funny?" He snapped tersely in his direction.

"Nothing." Gareth said, bringing a fist against his chest to hide his laugh behind a weak cough. "Accidently inhaled too much of Myle's cigar smoke."

"Well boy?" Myles said.

"Don't you have someone to go help out?" Noct said back as quickly.

Myles gave him a look, before walking off. Noctis sighed, and gathered his resolve before walking over to Elia: her cheeks faintly pink. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"N-no." She replied, quickly turning her back towards him, stretching her arms out like a lady waiting for a dress to be fitted.

Noct chuckled. "Aren't you a princess?" He remarked. She said nothing, and he was glad she did not look at him. It made it easier for him to do it. Noct focused on a point off in space, his hand gliding around her as she slipped her thin arms through the sleeves. He stepped closer, bringing his arms around her waist, hands fumbling trying to fasten the knot around her waist. Noct fought to keep his face level, feeling himself to be the target of all eyes other than the woman in his arms. Myle's heavy gaze from nearby made it harder so to ignore him standing there.

He glared at the old man before finally, after forever, the knot was secured and returned his hands to his usual side trying to ward off the heat of Elia's body before he got carried away. She hugged her arms, her cheeks taking on a more reddish hue. He swallowed, trying to clear his head of thought.

"Noctis, I need to talk to you." Myles said.

Suddenly he was thankful for his advisor, then when he approached him, seeing his reserved look, became abruptly upset. "You enjoyed watching that didn't you?" He hissed under his breath.

Myles didn't even flinch or even deny it. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked calmly.

Noct blinked then remembered the initial reason. "It can wait till later." He said. "She can wait until then."

"Noct, Elia needs to know. The more you delay, the harder it will become." Myles said.

"You think I don't want to tell her now?" Noct whispered. "She just got back for Etro's sake. She needs time to rest."

"I don't want her to go either, but even if I don't want it, there's no other way. If seeing the Ministers and letting them see her will settle them…then that's what we must do."

"Myles…" Noct searched for words. "You don't know what it's like there. You've only heard rumors Myles, I've seen the real deal. I don't want to do that to her."

"She's not fragile as she looks, boy. Remember that. She's not some bird you can keep penned up."

"I don't want to do anything like that to her. I just want her safe."

"I know, Noct, but we can't get everything we want."

"Then it's settled then." said a new voice.

Myles and Noct's heads turned to Elia—how long she had been there, he did not know—who stood as defiant in her bathroom as easily she could have been in a suit of armor. "I'll go to the Ministers then." His heart began to pound, quickened by fear. She did not know what she was dealing with.

"It's dangerous!" Noctis said.

Elia blinked appearing taken back. But the shock did not last long. "So? It's not like I haven't been in danger in all my life so far. I can handle them."

"Elia—"

"Listen to me, Noct—"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He said blatantly. "You are putting your entire life in jeopardy, your sanity! You need to rest."

"It has to be done, doesn't it?" She said, with a persistence he knew there was no turning back. Her determination was something he admired. How she did what she did because she wanted to. But now his admiration turned into dismay, he almost found it foolish. But no matter what he thought of it, no matter how much he was against it. _She was right. _

"Fine." He snapped glaring at her. "Be that way."

"Fine." Elia said likewise.

He felt hot, like the sun was boiling under his skin. He felt the stares of everybody watching him. He needed to cool down; think…_breathe_. Without another word, Noct slammed the door after him and hurried away from the room until he could regain his clarity.

"_I am such a kid._" He thought bitterly, looking at his hands. Hands that marked a young prince, a king-to-be, and cursed magic. Hands that grasped nothing but air.


	81. Just an update, no bad news

Hello everyone, Animangame02freak here with no chapter but only news.

Due to many messages, I've decided to make it officially thrown out there to update you all that I AM still continuing with the story.

So not to confuse or worry anyone.

I've been very busy within these past few months attending my classes and lectures for my major and been putting my priorities over my stories. I'm currently on Winter Break so I hope to split family time to continue to write.

Have a Happy Christmas!

Animangame02freak

P.S. I will delete this update message once the new chapter is uploaded. Just to share that piece of information there.


End file.
